eXtra power twin
by RJStephenson
Summary: AU Harry Potter X-Men crossover! Aiden Potter is declared the boy who lived and Harry is neglected by his parents. He is sent to live with the horrible Dursleys, who later ditches him in New York, where he meets a strange bald man in a wheel chair who takes him to a school. Wrong BWL theme! Bad Dumbles! Main pairing is Harry/Ginny. Spanish translation available. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The attack and after

_**RJStephenson: Hello! RJStephenson here! Your favorite fanfiction writer!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Favorite my ass. You're no where near the top 1000! Tell, me does any of your fics have even 90 reviews?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Deadpool? What the hell are you doing here?**_

 _ **Deadpool: I heard your lazy ass is to lazy to give a fuck about what was that called? Parry Hotter with Salamander series. Decided to pop by.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: First of all, it's Harry Potter with Newt series. Second of all, I'm not lazy. I've been busy. And I have great love towards that story.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Whatever you say you backass twattle fuck.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Anyway. This is my new story. I did say I had a crossover planned. But this what not the original I had thought of. Yes, I will write about the original. The original I had planned was more happier and less angsty than eXtra power twin. Without further ado, eXtra power twin!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Ahem. Hey dumbass, didn't you forget something?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Oh! That's right. Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 1: The attack and after.

"Lily! Take the kids and go! Go! I will hold him off!" James Potter yelled as he jumped up from the sofa as he heard the wards going down.

Lily Potter nee Evans quickly picked up her twin boys, Aiden and Harry Potter and ran upstairs. She took a glance at her husband, who was preparing to fight, hoping this wasn't the last time she would see him.

BOOM! And the door was burst open. Lord Voldemort stepped in. "Ah. Potter. Such a pity that a fine pureblood wasted himself on a mudblood. Step aside. My business is with your sons."

"Never! CONFRINGO!" James shouted. Voldemort easily blocked the curse and started to fire his own curse. James firmly stood his ground, dodging and deflecting the curses. Soon, Voldemort saw the right moment and said "STUPEFY!" and James Potter crumbled to the ground.

Voldemort went pass James Potter and upstairs. He blasted through the door where Lily Potter stood in front of the twin.

"Move out of my way mudblood." Voldemort said coldly.

"No! Kill me instead!" cried Lily.

"I will not repeat myself. Move aside!"

"I rather die!" Lily said firmly.

Stupefy, and Lily Potter also went down. "I'll deal with you later. I have more important task of killing those brats."

Voldemort raised his wand at the twin. "Avada kedavra!" Voldemort's eyes widened in shock when the boy, instead of crumbling down like he expected, reflected the curse. The curse hit Voldemort and Voldemort's body vanished with a force that was enough to make the walls crumble down.

* * *

Few hours later, Sirius Black frantically came to the Godric's hallow. He rushed inside and found his best friend lying on the floor.

"James!" Sirius yelled. He went over, hoping and praying he wasn't dead. "He's alive!" Sirius told himself. "Renervate."

James opened his eyes and then when realization hit him, he jerked his body up. "Sirius! Peter! He...he… he betrayed us!"

"When I get my hand on that filthy vermin…" Sirius growled.

"Sirius! Lily! Harry and Aiden! Voldemort went up!" said James. Sirius gasped. "Come on! Let's go!"

The two hurried up the stairs and went to the room where the door was destroyed. The ceiling had fallen over the cribs and Lily was lying in front of the rubbles.

"Lily!" the duo yelled when they saw her on floor. They revived her immediately and Lily burst into tears.

"Oh James! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Lily sobbed as she hugged her husband.

"Lily, where are boys?" asked James.

"I put them on the crib! Oh no! Please tell me they are alive! Where's Voldemort? Is that rubble?" Lily frantically wailed.

"Lily! Calm down. Padfoot? Call Dumbledore now. Voldemort is gone. Lily? Help me remove the rubble!"

Sirius nodded and rushed off to the fire place. Lily and James began to levitate the rubbles as carefully as possible so they won't crush the boys.

When Lily and James managed to remove all the rubbles, that was when Dumbledore apparated to the Godric's hallow.

"James! Lily! I cam as soon as I heard. Is Voldemort truly gone?" asked Dumbledore.

James nodded. And he picked up the boys. On both twins forehead, there was a scar. V on Aiden's head and a lightning bolt on Harry's head.

"Yes. All we found of him was his robe and his wand. I… I think the boys defeated him…" said James.

"Fascinating. May I see them James?" asked Dumbledore. James nodded and handed the boys over.

Dumbledore carefully inspected the boys. He stared at their forehead for a long time. He pulled out his wand and waved it around couple of time.

"Well Dumbledore? Is everything ok? Will the boys will be ok?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Yes Lily. Everything is ok. In fact, Aiden Potter here has defeated Lord Voldemort!" said Dumbledore proudly.

"I'm sorry but how do you know it was Aiden and not Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Isn't it obvious Sirius? Aiden here has V on his forehead. V for Voldemort. Remember, the prophecy said "Dark lord will mark him as equal"" said Dumbledore.

"What about Harry? He has a scar on his head." questioned Lily.

"Probably just a scar that got on him when rubbles fell on him." Dumbledore said dismissively. "And now, I introduce you Aiden Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

* * *

Three years have passed since the fateful halloween. The Potters no longer lived in Godric's Hallow. They moved to Potter Manor after they realized that Godric's Hallow had too much bad memory.

For three years, Aiden Potter was praised and treated like a hero and a celebrity. Everywhere he went, he would be swarmed by people who wanted to even take a peek at the famous "Boy Who Lived". But what many people didn't know was that Aiden Potter had a twin brother. No one knew he existed beside very few people.

"Mom! Where's my broom!" screeched Aiden.

"Hold on a minute Aiden. Mommy's helping Harry find his quill." said Lily.

"MOM! Come and find my broom now!" Aiden yelled.

"Oh… I'm sorry Harry. Mommy will find your quill later. Is that ok?" asked Lily. Harry said nothing and nodded. Lily rushed out of the room, leaving the young toddler alone.

Later when James came home from work, Harry went to greet his father. When James saw his oldest son, he ruffled his hair and left him alone to go see his youngest son.

Little Harry often felt sad. Many times, it felt like his mommy and daddy wanted only his brother Aiden and not him. Even his Uncle Sirius and Remus only brought gifts for Aiden and barely paid any attention to him.

But still, his mommy and daddy loved him right? Even though Aiden was the "Boy who lived", wasn't he still their son?

"Mommy?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry?" asked Lily.

"Will you and daddy read me bedtime story tonight?" he asked shyly.

"Of course Harry." said Lily with a smile.

"Thank you!" Harry said happily. Harry rushed to his room, got changed, brushed his teeth and lied on the bed, waiting for his mommy and daddy. His mommy and daddy do love him!

Lily and James were about to go to Harry's room, when they heard Aiden's holler. They immediately rushed into his room, where he began to demand for all kinds of things from glass of water to his mattress being uncomfortable. Of course, no thank you or please was said during this.

Because of this, that night, Lily and James forgot to go to their oldest son's room to take care of him, where the young boy cried himself to sleep, thinking his mommy and daddy intentionally forgot him because he believed his parent no longer wanted him or loved him.

A/N: How did the first chapter go? Yeah I know. This part is pretty cliche for the "Wrong BWL" stories. But trust me. In couple of chapters, it will get different. Here is couple of questions you might have I have answered. THIS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT SO I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ IT.

 _Q: So, this is Harry Potter and X Men crossover right? Will it have other Marvel Superheroes?_

 _A: Probably not. Sure, they might get mentioned once in awhile, but I don't plan on having any non X Men heroes appear in this fic._

 _Q: What's the pairing?_

 _A: So far, I have planned 2 Harry Potter canon pairings. Definitely Harry/Ginny. The other pairing? I won't spoil it. As for other pairings, I'm still thinking but I have some ideas. I'm considering weather I should have cross pairings or not._

 _Q: What issue of X Men is this based on?_

 _A: I didn't particularly base it on one particular issue. Just the X Men in general. Some from movies, some from earlier comics etc. Oh, here's an important thing. M DAY DID NOT HAPPEN IN THIS UNIVERSE. Scarlet Witch nearly caused it, but it was stopped in the last minute by the X Men. I actually based the character more on the movie version of themselves._


	2. Chapter 2: At the Dursleys

_**RJStephenson: How did everyone enjoy the first chapter!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Lame! Where's the bald wheeler? And that laser dude? What about the guy who rhymes with "Polverine"?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Settle down there Wade. Be patient.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Fuck off. People here are interested in seeing the X Men.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I swear, that they will be up in next chapter. Seriously.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh yeah? What are you going to if you break that promise?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Umm… I will apologize?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Go fuck yourself. If you break that promise, I'm going to sew your mouth together and stick a katana up your hand.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wait a minute. Are you talking about X Men Origin: Wolve-**_

 _ **Deadpool: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ok. Geez. Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

Warning: Child abuse in context

eXtra power twin

Chapter 2: At the Dursleys

July 31th. It was the famous Boy Who lived's birthday. Of course, it was Harry's birthday as well, but no one either knew it or cared about it.

Ever since he got convinced that his parent's didn't want him, Harry mostly stayed out of the way of the "perfect family". He wanted love of his parents desperately, but he knew he probably won't get any.

When Harry went down for breakfast in morning of his birthday, he already saw his parents and his brother eating breakfast. He quickly grabbed a milk and a cereal, ate it and went back to his room.

At around noon, Harry heard the guests coming in. Uncle Sirius and Remus, the Weasley family and Neville Longbottom and his grandmother came.

Harry went down to the living room where the party was held. He took a looked around and saw the huge cake in the middle. Harry went and looked at the icing, which said

 _Happy Birthday Aiden!_

Harry was used to his parents forgetting about him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Biting back his tears, Harry turned around to go to his room, only to be confronted by his brother Aiden and his friend Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked rudely.

"I came down for the birthday party. It's my birthday too." said Harry.

"It's my birthday! I'm the Boy Who lived! No one wants you here!" yelled Aiden.

Harry looked at Aiden. "That's not true! Mom and dad wants me here!" said Harry but deep down, he doubted if that was true.

"Please! Mom and dad want you? I'm the Boy Who lived! And you are no one!" said Aiden as he laughed at Harry with Ron.

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks and Harry furiously wiped them off. "You're crying? You're ruining the birthday party! Now go away!" Aiden said cruelly.

Harry ran up to his room and closed the door where he sat down on his bed and quietly cried. No one at the party talked about Harry, brought gift for Harry or even realized that Harry wasn't there.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock etc was having a dilemma. Ever since Aiden Potter defeated Voldemort, he was sure that he was the "Chosen one" to defeat Voldemort for good. That was good. He needed to get rid of Voldemort for good. Being known as the "Boy Who Lived's" mentor on the process will be a bonus.

But there was one thing that troubled him greatly, and it was Aiden's twin brother. After the attack, when Dumbledore performed all kind of spell on the twin, he found out that the Harry had some sort of darkness within him.

For years Dumbledore tried to find out what it meant, until he came to a realization. When Voldemort was hit by his own curse, his soul shattered and one of the piece landed on Harry. In other words, Harry contained Voldemort's soul.

When he realized the fact, he tried to find a way to dispose the young boy. The boy must not turn into another dark lord! Also, he might get in Aiden's way! But how? How could he effectively rid of the boy?

Then Dumbledore came up with an idea. Lily had a sister! Sister who despised, no hated everything about magic! If he recalled, he remembered Lily saying she married a man who hated magic even more then her.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. Yes. Yes. This will work.

* * *

After the party at around dinner time, the Potter family minus Harry were having dinner. Harry hadn't come down from his room since the party and Lily and James were to busy coddling Aiden. Then, Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello Headmaster." greeted James.

"Hello to you to James." greeted Dumbledore.

"What brings you here in this time?" asked James.

"Something urgent I'm afraid. Could I speak to you and Lily?" said Dumbledore.

James nodded and took Aiden to his room. Then as he walked down, he murmured. "I wonder what Dumbledore's trying to tell me."

Harry overheard his father saying the name Dumbledore. He knew who Dumbledore was. He visited the manor once in awhile and he always was nice to Aiden, but being always rather cold to Harry. Curious, Harry quietly went down to hear what Dumbledore and his parents were saying.

"Lily, James there is something I need to tell you." said Dumbledore. "It's about your son."

Lily looked worried. "My son? What about my son? Is there something wrong with Aiden?"

"No, no. Not Aiden. He's fine. I'm talking about your other son. Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Harry? What about him?" frowned James.

"You see… I've recently came to conclusion that he's a squib." said Dumbledore.

Lily and James gasped. Harry was a squib? "How do you know?" James demanded.

"Think about it, has Harry ever shown an accidental magic?" asked Dumbledore.

The couple frowned and realized that Dumbledore was right. They never saw Harry perform any accidental magic unlike Aidnen. But what they failed to realize was that was because they hardly paid any attention to him and Harry spent most of his time in his room.

"So… Harry is a squib?" asked Lily.

"I'm afraid so Lily. But I'm not here to tell you just that. I believe Harry should be separated from Aiden." said Dumbledore.

Lily looked up in alarm. "That's preposterous! Why should Harry be separated from Aiden just because he's a squib!"

"Lily, Lily. Think about it. Harry is already jealous of the fact that Aiden is the Boy Who Lived. How jealous would he be if he finds out Aiden can do magic and he can't? Said Dumbledore.

Lily and James said nothing. Dumbledore continued. "Aiden needs to focus on his destiny of defeating Voldemort and we can't have Harry disturb that."

"Then where should Harry go? Sirius? Or Remus?" asked James.

"Neither. But I have a suggestion." said Dumbledore.

"Who?"

"Your sister Petunia." said Dumbledore.

"What! No way! She hates magic! She will treat Harry horribly!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily, think about it. If we tell Petunia Harry doesn't have magic, would she really hate him? Think about it Lily. This is for everyone's good. Think about how your sister treats you. Do you want Harry to treat Aiden that way?"

Lily thought. True, Petunia was horrible to her and James. She always called her freak and hated anything related to magic.

"If… If we leave Harry at Petunia's, can we visit him sometimes?" asked Lily.

"I'm afraid not Lily. Contacting with Harry will have no meaning of separating him. I suggest you wait until Voldemort is gone for good, then you contact him. I'm sure he would grow to understand you." said Dumbledore.

Lily and James looked at each other. Give up their first son for a long time? "We would like a moment to discuss this." said James.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." said Dumbledore.

Lily and James went to the room next door. They said nothing for about a minute, then they sighed.

"James… What do you think about this whole thing?" asked Lily.

James sighed deeply. "Lily… I'm not fond of giving up my son. But…. but Dumbledore has a point. If Harry's a squib… He might grow up and resent his brother and us. Just like your sister hates you."

"James… But are we really doing the right thing? Will Harry really understand us?" asked Lily.

"He will understand us when he grows up. If… If we explain to him he was among the group of people Voldemort wanted to kill, he will understand we did this for his safety." said James.

Lily thought for a long time. She wasn't really fond of the idea sending her son to her sister's. But… if she knew Harry had no magic, she probably wouldn't be as horrible as she was to her. Also, Harry was her nephew. She would never treat her blood relative cruelly, would she?

Lily and James left the room and went to the room Dumbledore was in. "We decided. Harry will go and live with Petunia."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent! I will take Harry to Petunia's tomorrow night."

"Should I go and talk to Petunia about this tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"You and your sister are still in rather hostile relationship. I have a feeling that she might not be pleased to see you. Don't worry. I'll convince her and tell her everything she needs. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Dumbledore left the manor.

Lily and James sat on the couch for a long time, unable to sleep. They knew often times, they spoiled Aiden more than Harry. But that was because Aiden had a great burden of facing Voldemort one day. They had hoped that Harry would understand their action one day. Too bad they didn't realize little boys were too young to understand such thing.

Harry wasn't sure what his parents and Dumbledore talked about. He had no idea who "Petunia" was. But one thing was sure. His parents were going to send him way.

* * *

Next day, Harry avoided everyone. He stayed in his room all day, refusing to look or talk to anyone. Then the night came when his parents called him.

Harry went downstairs where his parents were waiting for him with a bag.

"Now Harry. You are going to go and live with your Aunt Petunia. Here's your bag with your clothes." said Lily as she handed him the bag.

"Now, you go and behave well. Listen to your aunt ok?" said James. Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"One day you will understand Harry." said Lily.

Dumbledore came through the fireplace. "Lily, James. Is Harry ready to go?"

The couple nodded. "Good, well I will take him to Petunia. Good day." Dumbledore grabbed Harry and apparated to Privet Drive.

It was very dark. There were no stars in the sky. Dumbledore pointed at No.4 Privet drive. "That's your aunt's house. You will live there from now on." Harry nodded.

Dumbledore handed Harry a letter. "Knock on the door and give this letter to your aunt. Good bye." Then Dumbledore was gone with a pop.

Harry walked up to No.4 Privet Drive. He was wondering. Was his aunt a nice person? Would she love him?

Harry knocked on the door and soon, a woman with long neck opened the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry." said Harry.

"Harry who?" she asked frowning.

"Harry Potter Aunt Petunia." said Harry.

Petunia's eyes widened. "What do you want!" she snapped. Harry handed her a letter, which she snatched it out of Harry's hand.

 _Dear Petunia Dursley_

 _This boy is your nephew. Your sister Lily expressed that she did not want to raise him and decided to leave him in your hand._

 _Do whatever you want with him._

 _And yes, he's a wizard._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia's first thought was to shoo Harry away, until she remembered the sentence. "Do whatever you want with him." Petunia grinned evilly. Then she brought Harry in.

* * *

Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle 3 years ago. That was the day Harry's life and the Dursley's life changed upside down.

Harry Potter lived in a cupboard under the stairs, which wasn't large enough for a 8 year old. The Dursleys, got a cook, a butler, a slave and a punching bag.

"Get up you useless freak!" Petunia screeched as she banged on the cupboard door.

Harry woke up and worked on his usual task of making breakfast for the entire family. If he was lucky, he might get to have breakfast, which were very few leftovers from Dursley's breakfast.

Harry led his tired body to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was still exhausted from cleaning and vacuuming the entire house yesterday. But he had to be finished with the breakfast making before his uncle or cousin showed up. If he didn't there were nasty consequences.

When Harry was nearly finished with the breakfast, his fat cousin Dudley waddled in. "Hello freak." he smiled cruelly.

Harry didn't say anything. Then, Dudley grabbed his hand and pressed it against the the stove where fire was there just a few seconds ago. Harry screamed and let the plate he was holding with his other hand. The plate shattered on the ground and the food that was on it spread everywhere.

Petunia came to the kitchen and saw the mess. "What have you done you idiotic boy!" she screeched.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon walked in.

"Look at the mess this freak created!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah? You useless boy! We took you in and this is how you repay us? Dudley? Grab him!" barked Vernon.

Dudley smiled and grabbed Harry's arm from behind. Then, Vernon punched Harry straight in the face. That continued on until Harry was unconscious. By then, Vernon was sweating heavily and Harry's face and body was covered with bruise and blood.

"Lock him in the cupboard all day, and don't let him out!" ordered Vernon.

Petunia grabbed Harry and pushed him in. Then she locked the door. Harry just lied there and did nothing. He couldn't move, for the cupboard was too small and he couldn't sleep, for the pain was too great.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was smiling, feeling very proud. He had disposed of Harry long time ago and was sure his plan was working greatly.

It is a stuff of genius. He told himself. To think of leaving him in his magic hating relatives house.

Dumbledore knew they will abuse the boy. That was what he was hoping they would do when he wrote "Do whatever you want with him". What he hoped, was that before the boy turned 11, they will just kill the boy.

Yes. Dumbledore smiled. The plan is going well. He didn't notice Fawkes the phoenix trilling mournfully.

* * *

Petunia spent the day, sitting on the couch or gossiping with the neighbor. She felt no remorse for her nephew. To her mind, he was just a non human freak.

That evening, Vernon returned from work in extremely good mood. After dinner, Vernon brought Petunia to living room.

"Now Petunia, I'm sure you are wondering why I am in such a fabulous mood." said Vernon unable to hide his glee.

"Yes. I've been dying to know. What is it? Did you get a raise?" asked Petunia.

"Nope. Try again." said Vernon.

"Oh! You got promoted?" Petunia asked excitedly.

"Even better!"

"Vernon just tell me. I have no idea." said Petunia.

"The company… They are sending me on a business trip!" he said gleefully.

Petunia frowned. A business trip? Why would business trip put Vernon in a great mood? Sure, Vernon going on a business trip showed others how important Vernon was in the Grunnings, but it wasn't something Vernon would be this happy for.

Vernon noticed Petunia's confusion, so he continued. "The Grunnings is sending me on a business trip to Grunning's division in Westchester County, New York. Now, I am taking all four of us on the trip. A week later, three will return."

Realization hit Petunia. "Does this mean we will get rid of that freak forever?" she asked eagerly.

"Forever." Vernon said with a evil grin.

 _A/N: Whew! That's the second chapter! And wow! So many followers! Shout out to CrissCrossover, Gleming, S4vy, SeanHicks4, TheGhost75, TheMarauderCompanion, Zeit2, andersfibi, karellendeus, maya9231, panther73110 and pinkiekeen! Next chapter, we will meet the X Men!_


	3. Chapter 3: Abandoned again

_**RJStephenson: This is the chapter we all been waiting for!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Yeah yeah. It's the thing we've all been waiting for since last year! Whatever.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Come on Wade. We finally get to see the two universe emerge! Aren't you excited? I sure am! And I'm sure readers are excited as well!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Quit yappin your jaw and get on with it.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Alright geeze. While I'm at it, why don't you go wear a green suit and a ring?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Fuck off.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 3: Abandoned again

8 year old Harry was excited. Ever since he was sent to live with his uncle and aunt, he was never allowed to go outside of the house. Now, he was in some place called "Airport" on an weird flying thing called "Airplane" going to a place called New York. Harry was so excited that he didn't realize his uncle and aunt were whispering to each other while smirking at him.

After a long flight, in which Dudley threw about 3 tantrums and Uncle Vernon complained to the flight attendant for no apparent reason, they got off and got on a taxi.

Harry stared outside the taxi window with awe. Harry hadn't seen such a huge city with so many huge buildings. When he lived with his parents, all he saw was small wizarding village and he never was allowed to go out when he lived with his uncle and aunt.

Harry looked out and saw various buildings and landmarks: tall empire state building, wide central park, a building named Baxter and a large tower with a huge A.

Then, after a long car ride, they all got off. Uncle Vernon turned around to face Harry. He took out his wallet and handed Harry a 5 dollar bill.

"Listen here boy. Why don't you… Umm… Go get us some food? There's a vendor over there." said Uncle Vernon who pointed at the far side of the street where Hotdog vendor was standing. "We'll wait here." he finished with an evil smile.

"Ok Uncle Vernon." said Harry. Harry took the bill and rushed off.

"Now's our chance Petunia!" said Vernon as he picked up his suitcase. "So long freak!"

"Mom, what about the freak?" asked Dudley.

"Don't mind him Dudley! He's gone for good!" said Petunia as she started to run with her husband.

* * *

Harry panted when he arrived at the hotdog stand which had _Stan's hotdogs_ written in large red letters. Behind the stand, a old man with white hair and moustache wearing a sunglass was cooking hotdog.

"Hello young man!" the man said cheerfully.

"H..Hello sir." said Harry bit timidly, since it was the first time he got to speak with anyone ever since he lived with his uncle.

"Oh no sir business here lad. Call me Stan." said the man with a smile. "So, what can I get you?"

"Hotdog please. It's for my uncle." said Harry.

"One wiener comin right up!" Stan said cheerfully. Stan proceeded to cook up two hot dogs. He finished a first one and gave it to Harry. "Here's you go young man. This one is on the house. I figured you could use one."

"For me?" asked Harry. No one ever offered him anything before. Stan nodded and smiled. "Thank you." said Harry and he proceeded to munch on the hotdog.

"So… Where are you from young man?" asked Stan.

"Privet drive." said Harry.

"What state is that?"

"Britain."

"Oh, you're British! Far way from the state isn't it?" said Stan. Harry nodded.

"Well, here's your second hotdog kid. Now I better be of." said Stan as he picked up the hotdog cart. "Oh by the way young man, if you ever get into trouble, I suggest you go to a place called North Salem. I don't know why but I feel like there is something special about you." Then Stan left.

Harry picked up the hotdog and started to run. He took too much time! And he forgot Uncle Vernon's rule that " _Freaks aren't allowed to talk to normal people"_ Harry silently prayed that his uncle would not be mad.

Harry returned to the spot where his uncle and aunt were supposed to be. But he didn't see them. He couldn't see his cousin either. Where were they?

Harry started to panic. Where were his uncle and aunt? Did they leave him there? Where was he? He knew no one here!

Harry walked around, trying to find his uncle and aunt. He couldn't ask for anyone's help. If his uncle found out he talked with other people, he would be severely beaten. Harry wondered for hours and hours until he was too tired to walk. He found himself in an alley where he sat down, his back against the wall.

Harry felt hungry but he wasn't sure if he should eat his uncle's food. Hours past and it started to go dark. Harry was so hungry and cold. Harry looked around. A nibble wouldn't hurt, would it? So Harry nibbled on the hotdog. Soon, the nibble turned to a bite.

As Harry started to eat the hotdog, a stream of hot tears trailed by his face. He got abandoned, again. First it was his parents who loved his brother more and then it was his uncle and aunt who hated everything about him. Didn't anybody in the world love him?

* * *

Harry woke up next morning, shivering. He coughed few times. And looked around. It was the same alley he fall asleep in. What should he do? Where should he go?

Then, Harry got an idea. The friendly man told him to go to place called "North Salem" if he ever got in trouble. He certainly was in trouble now!

Harry looked around and saw a direction that said he was in a place called Katonah. North Salem was 8 miles from here. Harry wasn't sure how far it was but he started to walk along the distance.

Harry walked and walked. He walked for three days and slept in the streets during night. He had no food, no water and no warm clothes. He was very tired but he kept walking until he saw a sign that said he was in North Salem. Harry smiled and fell down.

* * *

"So, what are we doing out here again Prof?" said Logan as he lit his cigar.

"I am sensing something, no someone Logan." said Professor X. "And he or she seems to be in critical status."

"Well, then lead the way." said Logan as he sucked on his cigar and pushed the wheelchair.

"I'm sensing someone Logan…" Professor X closed his eyes. "To your east. Half a mile."

Logan pushed the wheelchair and stopped. "Hey prof? Is it me, or is that a kid lying there?"

"I believe that's what I've sensed." said Professor.

"Is the kid mutant?" asked Logan.

"I don't think so… He's not like ordinary people… He's different… Yet he's not a mutant… Take me too him."

Logan pushed the wheelchair to the small body and stopped. "Holy fuck." he swore.

A young boy about 8 or 9 was lying in the street. He was very dirty and thin, practically skin and bone and wore a cloth that was clearly for someone much bigger.

"He is alive Logan. But he's very weak. Let's take him to the school. Lay him on my lap." said Professor X.

Logan picked up the small boy and tutted. "Poor guy." He left the kid on Professor's lap and quickly started to push the wheelchair back to school.

 _A/N: The two universe finally emerged. Bit short, I'm sorry. Next chapter, Harry will meet the X Men! I'm excited to write more. I hope you are all excited to read about it! I'll do my best! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Q: What does eXtra power twin mean?_

 _A: I once read that X Men stood for eXtra powered men. So I thought since it is a crossover, it will be a nice idea to call the fic eXtra power twin._

 _Q: Stan Lee's in this story? Would he play a big role in the story?_

 _A: No. He might appear once in awhile, but nothing too big for the plot._

 _ **In case you don't know who certain characters are…**_

Professor X/Charles Xavier- The headmaster of Xavier Institute for Gifted youngsters and the leader of X Men. Powerful telepath.

Wolverine/Logan- Member of the X Men whose ability is adamantium claws and healing factor.


	4. Chapter 4: Xavier institute

_**RJStephenson: Thank you so much for those who left me a review! Some of them were inspirational and some were criticisms. I would like to say, thank you so much for both.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Quit kissin their ass and why don't you give them what they want?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ok. Anyone one a cup of tea?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Cup of tea? Stick it in your ass you dipwad.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey I was trying to be funny. Give me some credit.**_

 _ **Deadpool: If you don't just get on with the story I will swipe a credit card down your back until you bleed.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ok. Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 4: Xavier institute

Logan arrived to the X Mansion with the Professor and the little boy.

"To the infirmary Logan. Quickly." ordered Professor X.

Logan burst into the infirmary, where fellow X Men Hank McCoy, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were chatting.

"Hey Logan. What brings you here?" asked Hank.

Logan pointed at Professor X and Jean gasped. "Professor, is that child?"

"I'm afraid so. Hank, this boy is in critical status. He needs treatment now." Professor X said firmly.

"Bring him over. I'm going to run some diagnosis test." said Hank.

Hank quickly scanned the boy and stared at the computer. "My goodness…." he said in horrified voice.

"What's the diagnosis Hank?" asked Scott.

"High level exhaustion, severe malnutrition and dehydration… and that's just the beginning." muttered Hank.

Every looked shocked, even Logan frowned. Hank wiped his face and continue. "Also case of fractured ribs and multiple contusions detected. I see some marks… High chance of being an abuse victim. What kind of a monster would do such things to a kid?" Hank said angrily.

"But he will be ok right?" asked Scott.

"Well, nothing I can't fix. Though, I am afraid for his psychological well being. The kid must be deeply traumatized." said Hank. "Alright, Jean? Help me out with this kid. I know you're still training but these injuries, some of them you can manage. Give us some space please. And Logan? Smoke somewhere else. This is the infirmary."

* * *

Later, Jean and Hank came into Professor X's office, where Professor, Logan and Scott was waiting. They looked tired but they were smiling.

"How's the kid?" asked Logan.

"We injected him with some medicine and ringer solution. Once he wakes up, we need to feed him lots and lots of food. That boy has an average weight of a 5 year old." said Hank.

"So Professor, who is that boy?" asked Scott as he, Logan and Professor X entered the office.

"I am not sure Scott… I felt like he was calling out for someone and I happened to pick that up." said Professor X as he went behind the desk.

"Prof. You said that kid's not a regular guy or a mutant. What is he?" asked Logan who took out another cigar.

"I have a hunch and I'm almost certain I am right." said Professor X.

"What is it professor?" asked Jean.

"I believe he's magical." said Professor X.

Everyone in the room stared at Professor X. Logan let out a laugh. "A magical? Very funny. Are you going to now tell me that Merlin existed?"

"I'm serious Logan. Back when I had the meeting with few of my acquaintances, I had the chance to talk with Stephen. Though different then his power, there are those in the world who posses a similar power. Stephen told me that they had build their own society and are well hidden from non magical people." explained Professor X.

Logan whistled. "Holy fuck. Wizards are real. Are dragons real?"

Jean interrupted. "We can talk about dragons later. Professor, what are we going to do with him?"

"First, we are going to wait till he wakes. Then, I'm going to ask some questions and with his permission, read his mind to see who he is." said Professor X. "Hank, Jean. Please notify me if the young man wakes. While I wait, I'm going to send a message to Stephen regarding the wizards. Oh, and before you bring him to me, give the boy some fresh clothes and some good meal."

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyelids and stared at the white ceiling. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was seeing the sign that said he was in North Salem and feeling relieved he arrived.

Harry lifted his heavy body and looked around. There were various machines and several beds. Harry stared at his arm where a long tube was connected to a liquid hanging on a rack.

"Oh you are you awake?" said a female voice from his side. Harry turned and saw a young red haired women wearing a lab coat approaching him.

"I'm Jean. Jean Grey. What's your name?" Jean asked softly.

"Freak." replied Harry. Jean looked shocked and asked again. "I'm sorry, do you have another name?"

Harry frowned and tried to remember the name he hadn't hear for three years. Then he replied "Harry."

Jean smiled. "Hello Harry. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed quickly. He looked down and refused to meet Jean's eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Jean, concerned.

"Freaks aren't allowed to talk to normal people." Harry murmured.

Jean frowned. That was the second time she heard the boy refer to himself as freak.

"Harry." Jean said softly as she gently put her hand on Harry's shoulder. The fact that Harry flinched when she put her hand on him didn't escape her notice. "Why do you think you are a freak?"

"Because my uncle said so. He said I'm an unwanted freak." said Harry quietly.

Unwanted freak? What kind of a monster would say such a thing to a child?

"Ok Harry. Why do you think your uncle called you a freak?" asked Jean.

"I...I can do things." said Harry.

"Like what?" asked Jean, genuinely curious.

"I… I can move objects without touching them. Some things just happen without me knowing how it happened." said Harry timidly. Will Jean think he's a freak as well and get rid of him?

To Harry's surprise, Jean laughed. "Oh Harry. Is that why you think you're a freak? Harry watch this." said Jean. Jean, being a telekinesis, held her hand out and floated a chair into midair. Harry looked very surprised.

"See Harry? I can make objects move. Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked with a smile. Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you're just an ordinary boy, who has a gift. Like me, and others, you have a special gift. Now next question. Why do you think you are unwanted?" asked Jean.

"Nobody wants me." Harry said sadly.

"Are you sure?" asked Jean.

"My parents… They liked my brother Aiden more and sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. They hated me. Nobody wants me." Harry finished with bit of tear in his eyes.

Jean gave a gentle hug to Harry, who stiffened at the hug but soon loosed and let himself be held for a while. Jean, being a telepath, sensed various emotions from Harry: distrust, sorrow, pain and desire for love. "That's not true Harry. You are welcomed here. Everyone here will welcome you." said Jean.

"Where am I?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you are in the infirmary of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters." explained Jean.

"Huh?" Harry said in confusion.

"I know it's confusing. Here, I'll bring you some food. After you've eaten, I will take you to see Professor Xavier. He's the headmaster of the school and he wants to see you. He's also one of the person who found you." said Jean.

"Ok. Thank you Jean." said Harry.

Jean smiled and walked towards the door. Then, she turned around. "Oh and Harry? Soon, a friend of mine will come to check you. His name is Dr Hank McCoy. He may look scary and all but he's a friendly person. So don't be scared."

Harry nodded, still adjusting to the kindness. For a long time, no one ever showed him any emotion besides hatred or indifference. Kindness was something that might take some time to get used to.

* * *

Harry looked around and sat on the bed. His body didn't feel as tired as it was. Then, Harry heard a footstep. Harry turned to the direction of the footstep and gasped. A huge furry blue creature was standing with stacks of papers in his hand.

"Jean told me you were awake Harry. I'm Dr Hank McCoy." said the blue man.

"H...Hello." said Harry.

"I know. You must be scared. A huge blue haired guy is in front of you." chuckled Hank.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." blushed Harry.

"It's alright. I understand. Now how are you feeling? Any pain?" asked Hank.

Harry shook his head. "Are you sure? You've been out for 3 days. You were exhausted when we brought you here. You must be famished."

Then, Jean walked through the door with trays of food and some clothes. "Here you go Harry. Eat up. When you are done, get changed into these clothes."

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the amount of food brought for him. "A-Are you sure I can have all this? Shouldn't I get leftovers?"

Hank's expression darkened when Harry mentioned leftovers. Seeing that, Harry quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. I-"

Jean shushed Harry. "Harry. You don't need to apologize. Hank isn't mad at you. He's mad at someone else. Here, we'll leave you to finish that food. Take it in slowly, or you might get upset stomach."

* * *

"How's the boy?" asked Professor X. "Did you manage to ask his name?"

Jean nodded. "He said his name is Harry. But that's not what's important professor. Professor, wherever he is from, he can not return to that place!" said Jean firmly.

"I have to agree with her Professor. I mean, with the way he behaves, now I'm 100% convinced he's an abuse victim." said Hank.

"When I first asked him what he's name was, he said his name was freak! Freak! For goodness sake!" exclaimed Jean.

"I get it Jean. But before we make any decisions, I must talk to Harry." said Professor X.

"I'll go and bring him." said Hank.

* * *

When Hank arrived in the infirmary, Harry had already finished his meals and putting on his new shirt.

"Hello Harry. Had a good lunch?" asked Hank. Harry nodded. "Good, now let's go see Professor Xavier."

Hank led Harry to Professor X's office. While walking, Harry stared at the large mansion and its various rooms. "Impressive isn't it?" said Hank.

Soon, they arrived at the office and Hank opened the door. Harry saw that there was Jean and three men in the room. There was a bald man, a man wearing a funny looking sunglasses and a muscly man who was smoking.

"Hello Harry, why don't you come in." said the bald man. Harry stepped in the office and walked towards the man. "Take a seat." said the bald man.

"Now, introductions. I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers and that is Logan. Logan is the person who found you with me." said Professor X.

"Thank you sir." said Harry. Logan gave a curt nod.

"Well, Harry. Would you like to tell us about yourself?" asked Professor X. "Why don't we start by where you're from?"

"I live in Privet drive, Britain." said Harry.

"Britain, you say? Surely a young boy like yourself couldn't have come to US all alone?" said Professor X.

"I came here with my uncle, aunt and cousin." said Harry.

"How did you get separated from them?" asked Professor X.

"Uncle Vernon told me to get some food. I bought some food, then my uncle was gone." said Harry.

"I see… Harry, I am going to ask your permission to read your mind. Will you allow me?" asked Professor X.

Harry looked confused so Jean explained. "Harry. Do you remember me telling you that we have a special gift? Everyone here does. Hank is very strong, Logan can have claws come out of his hand and Scott can shoot laser out of his eyes. Professor Xavier here can read people's mind."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked around to see if Jean was joking but everyone was nodding. Logan even held his hands out and extended his claw. Harry gasped while Logan chuckled.

"You can touch it kid. It won't bite." said Logan. Harry carefully touched the adamantium claw looking awed.

"I will explain how we can do this soon. But first, I would like to explain what it means when I read your mind. By reading your mind, I will be going through your past memories and see who you are. It will help me understand who you are without costing us too much time. So, will you let me?"

Harry nodded. He still wasn't 100% sure what mind reading was but felt like he could trust the man. So far, everyone in this place was nice to him and always referred to him by his name.

Professor X extended his hand and gently placed it on Harry's head. He closed his eyes and began to go through Harry's mind.

" _Stay in your bed Harry. I'm going to check on your brother." said Lily._

" _Ok." said younger Harry. Later Harry lied on the bed alone while voices of his parents were coming out of his brother's room. Laughter and warmness were practically radiating from Aiden's room._

 _-Scene change-_

" _Harry is already jealous of the fact that Aiden is the Boy Who lived. How jealous would he be if he finds out Aiden can do magic and he can't?" said Dumbledore._

" _Aiden needs to focus on his destiny…. We will send this boy to your sister Petunia." said Dumbledore._

 _-Scene change-_

" _Do whatever you want with him." read Petunia and smiled._

" _Get in here you freak!" Petunia snapped. Harry stepped in. Petunia opened the cupboard door. "Get in!"_

 _Petunia locked the door. Harry sat in a small dark confined area for a long time_

 _-Scene change-_

" _You useless freak! Dudley? Get my belt!" screamed Vernon._

 _Dudley gleefully brought a leather belt and watched his cousin get brutally beaten up by his father with his mother._

 _About 20 minutes later, Harry's body was covered with blood no one in the household seemed to care._

" _Petunia? Lock this freak in the cupboard. No food." ordered Vernon._

 _Petunia literally tossed Harry in the cupboard and locked the door._

 _-scene change-_

 _Harry started to walk from Katonah. The boy was exhausted but kept walking. For three days, he had no food, no water and no proper shelter._

 _The arrived in North Salem and falled._

 _Then, Charles felt some sort of evil and darkness._

Charles Xavier pulled out of Harry's mind. He sighed and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"That bad?" asked Logan.

"Very." Professor X replied.

"Now, while Harry was in the infirmary for the past couple of days, I manage to locate the magical community in the US and I also managed to do some research about wizards and their history and I believe that has connection with Harry here." said Professor X.

"In the wizarding Britain, there has been an attempt by a wizard and his followers to take over the world. That Wizard called himself Lord Voldemort." said Professor X.

"That's the bad wizard my brother defeated." said Harry. Everyone stared at Harry, who squirmed in his seat. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"No, no it's alright. That was going to be brought up later." said Professor gently.

"Now you see, Voldemort wanted to exterminate non magical beings and wanted to rule the world. He wanted to create a wizarding world where only "pure bloods", which is a wizard whose parents are both magical, existed." sighed Professor X.

Logan whistled. "So, a wizard Magneto?"

"Worse. At least Erik truly cares about the wellbeing of Mutants. From what I heard about Voldemort, all he cares about is power. He is not afraid to kill and torture anyone, even if it is his own follower." said Professor X.

"Sheesh. And I thought Magneto was a problem." grumbled Logan.

"Anyway, Voldemort and his followers started a war and that war lasted for more than decades against the "followers of light" led by man named Albus Dumbledore."

"Bumbldore? Who the hell is that guy?" asked Logan.

"Dumbledore is known as the "leader of light" in the Wizarding Britain. To the wizarding Britain, he is basically a god. He defeated the dark lord before Voldemort and is apparently the most powerful wizard in the world." said Professor X. "However, from what I heard from Stephen, he is a manipulator and doesn't care about anything else to achieve his own goal."

"So, the light and the dark fought for a long time. Then one day, Voldemort disappeared. Apparently, a boy named Aiden Potter had defeated him. And right now, we are staring at Aiden Potter's twin brother." said Professor X.

"So your full name is Harry Potter?" asked Scott. Harry nodded.

"Harry here was not necessarily abused but was neglected by his parents, who favored his twin brother. Then, Dumbledore convinced his parents to send him away to his aunt and uncle, claiming he had no magical power. That was when he received an unimaginable abuse." Professor X said grimly.

Everyone was speechless, until Scott said "How serious are we talking about? We know physical abuse was involved."

"Let's end by saying he was extremely lucky if he ever could eat, sleep properly and not get beaten in a same day." said Professor X.

Logan, Scott and Hank looked enraged at the idea of anyone doing such horrendous thing to a small child. Jean immediately went over to Harry and gave him a tight hug. She whispered into Harry's ears "Harry, no matter what happens, I will never let you return to those monsters. I will do everything in my power to never let you go there."

"Recently, Harry's relatives came to New York. I believe their prime reason was to abandon Harry here. Harry made his way to North Salem by walking three days straight without any food or water." said Professor X.

"Hey Prof. You said sensed something special in your mind. Does it have something to do with him being magical?" asked Logan.

"I believe so. I have found out that young wizards tend to not be able to control their abilities properly and have cases labeled as "accidental magic", where magic happens without the person's knowledge. My theory is that Harry's magic sensed that Harry was in state of near death and tried to call for help due to his basic survival instinct. I happen to pick up on that." said Professor X.

Everyone nodded at the explanation. Then Scott spoke up. "So Professor? What's going to happen to Harry now? I mean, it's obvious he can't go back to his so called families."

"I've been thinking about that Scott. I believe it comes down to Harry. Harry, would you like to stay here?" asked Professor X.

Harry's eyes widened. There are people who actually wanted him?

"Before you decide, I believe I need to explain something to you. I believe Jean had already mentioned that this facility is Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters But this is no ordinary school. Do you know what we do?" asked Professor X.

Harry shook his head. "I believe you are unaware of what Mutants are. Mutants are just like regular people. Only difference is that when we are born, we are born possessing a special ability. Some can fly, while some like myself can read minds. This school is built for young Mutants so they will learn how to control their powers and one day use them for the world's good. If you choose to live here, you will be joining the other students in their studies and trainings. Now, I will ask. Would you like to stay here?" asked Professor X.

Harry's mind was racing. He could stay here? Stay in a place where people have shown nothing but kindness and care? Harry thought for a moment and asked. "Will I get abandoned?"

Professor X shook his head and answered firmly. "Harry. The everyone living here will be treated equally and with respect. No one will ever get abandoned and myself, Jean, Scott and everyone will make sure you never want to leave."

Harry smiled. "I would like to stay here."

"Very good! That's settled then. Today is Saturday. Harry, you'll be joining the lessons starting Monday. Jean? Will you escort him to his room?" asked Professor X.

"Of course Professor. Come along Harry." said Jean as she extended her hand. Harry grabbed it and started to follow Jean out.

"Well, welcome to club." said Logan.

When the duo left the room, Professor X turned to the men. "Now, I have something I would like to discuss with you. When I read Harry's mind, I felt some sort of darkness. I felt as if he had a two mind. Two completely different mind. Question is, how will we get rid of it? And what is it?"

* * *

No. 4 Privet drive was an average house in average town in Britain. The occupants, the Dursleys had recently came back from their weeklong trip to New York. They were extremely happy,

Vernon Dursley was watching TV. But his mind wasn't on TV. He was still getting adjusted to the fact that the _freak_ was out of his perfect life for good. Humming, he changed the channel.

Petunia Dursley was cooking but her mind wasn't on cooking. She was still having hard time making up excuses about why she looked so happy to the neighbors. Her freak sister's freak son was gone!

The Dursley family were enjoying their "perfect freak free life" while unknown to them, detection wards around the house buzzed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his desk and went to the nearby device that detected presence in No. 4 Privet drive. He smiled when he noticed that Harry Potter was gone from the house.

Dumbledore was happy. He had wrote the part in letter "Do whatever you want" in hopes that Dursleys would abuse the boy and eventually kill him at some point. It was clear that the job had been done.

The boy had a piece of soul of the Dark lord. Thought Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't about to let another Dark Lord appear or have another member of the dark.

Of course, the fact that there were other, much better ways to solve the problem completely slipped Dumbledore's mind. He didn't even care. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore. Leader of light, most powerful wizard of all time! Whatever he did, it was always right!

 _A/N: Harry is now with the X Men. This one took me longer to write than the previous chapters. I'm not sure if future chapters will be as long as this though. I am considering right now what house to put Harry in. I'm considering either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. No, I'm not putting Harry in Slytherin. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _ **In case you don't know who certain characters are…**_

Hank McCoy/Beast- Member of X Men whose abilities are high intelligence and superhuman strength and high senses.

Jean Grey- Member of X Men whose abilities are telepathy and telekinesis.

Scott Summers/Cyclops- Member of X Men whose ability is to shoot optic lasers out of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: New friends

_**RJStephenson: 50 followers! Wow! I never had my story with that much followers! Once again, thanks everyone for following, favoriting and leaving a review in my story!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hey RJ!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Is Harry going to be a Mutant?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ah, about that. I would like to say, unfortunately for some, Harry will not be a mutant. The fact that he's not a Mutant will be why he will go to Hogwarts anyway.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Well, Harry ain't a mutant. By the way, why I am I not in the story?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wade, I'm still considering whether or not I should put you in the story. I'm not sure if you'll fit.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Why don't I shove my fist down your ass and see that fits?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Now, Wade. Remember, I'm the author of this story, therefore, I could do anything to you. How would you like it if I sewed your mouth together and put you in a green CGI suit?**_

 _ **Deadpool: No! Anything but that! You evil monster!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Well, I hope that gave you something to think about. Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 5: New friends

"Lets see…. I think this room has another space." said Jean as she led Harry down the halls of male dormitory.

Jean knocked on the door of the room and it opened. A boy who was few years older than Harry opened the door. Harry felt like bit of chilly air was coming out of the room.

"Dr Grey." greeted the boy.

"Hello Bobby. Harry? This is Bobby Drake. Bobby? Meet Harry Potter. He's going to be your roommate now. He's new here, so I hope you treat him well." said Jean.

"Sure thing Dr Grey. Nice to meet you Harry." said Bobby as he extended his hand to Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he looked at Jean.

"Grab his hand and shake it gently Harry." said Jean.

Harry did what Jean said. Bobby looked at Jean who answered "Harry didn't have much social interaction when he grew up. Please understand." Bobby nodded.

"Well Harry, I'll let you get settled. I have some work to do so I better be off. I'll see you at dinner." said Jean as she walked away.

Harry went into the room and looked at Bobby. "I use the left bed. You can use the right one."

Harry nodded and sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do. Bobby sat on his bed and faced Harry.

"So, Harry was it? Where're you from?" asked Bobby.

"Britain." replied Harry.

"Oh Britain! Wow, pretty far from here isn't it?" asked Bobby.

"Yes. I came here on airplane. It flew!" said Harry.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that the whole point of the airplane?" said Bobby, who looked confused that Harry thought airplane was amazing. Was he from the past or something?

"So… Harry. Would you like a drink?" said Bobby.

"Oh. Um… yes please." said Harry.

Bobby jumped out of his bed and went to his backpack. "You know, you're pretty quiet you know that? Hey, but it's alright. I mean… It's probably better being extremely noisy right?" From the backpack, Bobby pulled out two bottle of cokes. He walked over and handed Harry one after opening both.

Harry stared at the bottle. People here were willing to give him things! Back in his parents house and Privet drive, no one ever shared. His parents always made him share with Aiden, but not vice versa. And at the Privet drive… even staring at Dudley's things was good enough excuse to get beaten up.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Who likes warm drinks?" said Bobby. He took the bottle from Harry's hand and blew on it softly. To Harry's complete shock, ice formed around the bottle. When Bobby handed Harry back the bottle, it was _ice cold_.

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention. That's my ability. _Cryokinesis._ I think that's what the Professor called it." shrugged Bobby. " I can create ice. I guess that the easy version."

Harry was too stunned to talk. Then, he remembered Professor Xavier talking about Mutants and their ability. There must be more Mutants here, then what were their ability?

Before Harry could say anything, a pop was heard and there was a brief black smoke in the room. Harry nearly gasped when a boy in Bobby's age appeared. He was black, literally, had three large fingers and he even had a long tail with a triangular tip.

"Hallo Bobby! Is zat ein coke? Mind if I have one?" said the boy.

"Kurt, I thought we discussed about teleporting into rooms. Seriously, what happened to knocking?" said Bobby rolling his eyes.

The boy chuckled. "Mir leid. I forgot!" Then the boy saw Harry. He smiled and walked over. "Vo is zis? Ein new kid?"

"New room mate. Harry? This is Kurt Wagner. Kurt? Harry Potter." said Bobby.

"Hi." said Harry as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry! Say, mind if I ask you zomething?" said Kurt.

Harry nodded. "Vat is your ability?" asked Kurt.

"Come to think of it, you didn't really tell me that. Mind if you share?" said Bobby.

"I'm… I'm…" Harry hesitated. He remembered Jean and Professor Xavier telling him everyone would welcome him and treat him with respect. But he was still unsure of revealing his ability. Will they accept him?

"Hey, it's alright. If you're not comfortable telling, you don't have to. We will probably learn it in the future any way." said Bobby shrugging.

"No!" said Harry, not wanting to disappoint his first friends. Jean said everyone would accept him. Jean was not a sort of person to lie to him wasn't she? "I mean… I will tell you. I'm… I'm a magical."

Kurt and Bobby stared. "Zo, you mean you can make zings appear like poof? Like Abra Kadabra?"

Harry nodded. Kurt smiled. "Zat zounds super cool! You haffe to show us something! Can you do anything now?"

"Wow. A magical. So, do you ride around in broom and wave wands?" asked Bobby.

"Well, no. I don't own broom. My brother Aiden did. And I don't have wand yet." said Harry. Also, I don't think I can just do magic like that."

Bobby then checked his watch. "Hey, it's nearly dinner time. Come, I'll take you to the dining hall. I'll introduce you to more people there."

"Ok! Race you. Auf Wiedersehen!" then, Kurt disappeared with a black smoke.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Krut's ability is teleportation, agility and flexibility. I'll explain what that is on the way." said Bobby when he saw Harry's confused look at what teleportation was.

* * *

"So… teleportation is moving from one space to another?" asked Harry. Bobby nodded. "I think wizards have something similar. I think they called it apparition or something like that." said Harry.

"So, wizards teleport as well? Huh, that's interesting. You know, I never thought wizards and witches really existed. But wow. To think they actually ride brooms and have wands. Do they wear pointy hat?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think so. I mean, pointy hat is pretty silly looking isn't it?" said Harry.

"I guess you're right." Bobby chuckled as he went down the stairs.

Soon, they arrived at the dining hall, where there was a long table with various chairs on the side. They found Kurt was already waiting for them. Next to Kurt sat a huge boy, who was, to Harry's surprise, seemed as if he was made of metal.

"Harry! Bobby! Vat took you zo long?" said Kurt with a smile. "I arrived long before you!"

"Very funny Kurt." said Bobby rolling his eyes.

"You must be Harry. Kurt told me Bobby got a new British room mate." said the metal boy with Russian accent. "I'm Piotr Rasputin. Call me Peter."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said Harry as he extended his hand. Peter shook it, and Harry felt the grip was strong and smooth (literally!)

"So Harry. Kurt told me you're a magical. Is that true? Do Wizards and witches exist?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. Magic is real. Though, I don't know everything about magic yet. I left the wizarding world when I was about 5." said Harry bitterly.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"I rather not talk about it." said Harry. The other three sensed Harry's discomfort so they changed the subject. Harry listened with fascination though he had almost no idea what they were talking about. While the Dursleys were non magic people, Harry never experienced any kind of non magic media or sports. Only sport Harry knew was Harry hunting, which was just Dudley chasing Harry around, catch him and beat him up.

Soon, the dining hall began to fill up with people. Harry met various new people. Everyone that met Harry was friendly towards him and all seemed interested in getting to know him.

Soon, a girl with brown hair and another girl with brown hair and white streak walked into the dining hall.

"Hi. Kitty. And this is Rogue." said the brown haired girl.

Harry took Rogue's hand and shook it, and Harry suddenly felt like all his strength was gone and blacked out. Harry fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Rogue! Did you forget your gloves?" c ried Kitty.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Rogue. "I should have been more careful!" Then, Rogue froze as she began to see some of Harry's memory: from being neglected by his parents to abuse by the Dursleys and his abandonment.

Rogue gasped and took a step back. By then, other students have gathered around to see what was going on.

Kurt teleported over and asked "Vat is going on Katzchen?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"Rogue. She accidentally absorbed Harry." said "Rogue? Rogue?" said Kitty as she looked around for Rogue.

Rogue was crouched over in the corner with her knees on her chest and she was trembling. "Rogue?" said Kitty went over and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" said the voice. It was Logan and Scott who had walked into the dining hall.

"Rogue accidentally absorbed Harry." said Bobby.

"How long was the contact?" asked Scott.

"Very short. About couple of seconds." said Bobby.

"Sir?" Kitty spoke up as she continued to gently pet Rogue's back. "Sir, there's something wrong with Rogue. She's trembling."

Logan walked over to Rogue and bent one knee to be in eye contact with Rogue. "Rogue?" he asked. "Hey, don't worry too much about. Harry probably will wake up in few minutes."

"It's not that…" Rogue said quietly. "I…"

"Why what's wrong?" asked Scott.

"I… I saw some of the most awful things… How could anyone do such thing?" said Rogue.

Scott remembered. "Right. She not only absorbs powers, but also absorbs memories."

Logan turned to Rogue. "I know. It's awful. I've heard some of the most messed up stuff about that kid. Sadly, there are bastards in this world. We'll talk about this some time later. Alright?"

Rogue nodded slowly and Kitty helped her get back on feet. Few minutes later, Harry woke up and saw everyone staring at him. "What happened?" Harry murmured.

"My fault I'm afraid." said Rogue quietly. "I'm so sorry! I should have wore my glove but for some reason, I forgot!"

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Harry frowning.

"I… urr… accidentally absorbed your energy." said Rogue.

"A what?" asked Harry in confused voice.

"Energy. Simply put, your strength. You'll learn about it at class. You were out for about 5 minutes." said Scott.

"Oh. I see." said Harry as he got up. "Sorry, did you say your name was Rogue?"

"Yes." said Rogue.

"I'm Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Alright you can all chat at your table. It's dinner time." said Scott.

Everyone took their seat. "Now, before we eat, I have an announcement. As you all already met, we have a new student. His name Harry Potter and he's from Britain. Please make him feel comfortable and treat him nicely. He will be joining your classes starting next week. If you have question about him, ask him. That's all." said Scott.

Harry set between Bobby and Kurt who were sitting next to Peter and Rogue. Harry decided to start a conversation.

"So, your name is Rogue?" asked Harry.

"Well, I have a name, but that's what I like to be called. We all have code names, and I'm just one of those people who prefer codename." said Rogue.

"Code name? You all have code name?" asked Harry in curiosity. Everyone nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"Ice men." "Nightcrawler." "Shadowcat." "Colossus." were the replies that came out.

"Hey! Ve should give you ein codename." said Kurt.

"What? Me?" said Harry.

"Yeah. You're one of us now. Zo you'll need ein code name. How apout Merlin?" said Kurt.

Harry scrunched up his face. "Thank you. But I don't think I want to be named after a wizard that's been dead for ages, no matter how great he was."

Everyone stared at Harry. "What? D...Did I say something wrong?"

"Merlin was real?" asked Bobby.

"Well, yes. Oh, did you guys learned Merlin wasn't real? I think remember reading a Magical history book once… And Merlin was in it."

"Ok, Merlin's out." said Kurt.

"By the way, can I ask why I need a code name? Not that I don't want it." Harry quickly added to make sure he didn't make the others feel uncomfortable.

"Well, we all plan to use this once we join the X Men. So we thought why not just make one for ourselves early?" said Kitty.

"X Men?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, the X Men. The team." said Peter.

Harry still looked confused. So Bobby started to explain. "The X Men is a superhero team founded by Professor Xavier. Professor Xavier came to all of us one day, told us we are Mutants and offered to teach us how to properly control them and use them for the good of the society. The X Men members right now are Mr Summers, Dr Grey, Logan, Dr McCoy, Ms Monroe…."

* * *

From outside the dining hall, Professor Xavier smiled. Harry was fitting in well with the other students. Fantastic. He was in desperate need for someone to like him. Here, he'll get plenty of people who will. "I mean, Jean likes the boy so much already." Professor mentally chuckled.

Then he turned bit serious. "I should probably have a meeting with Rogue soon. She must have saw Harry's memory. I will have to explain that to her and maybe to others as well. Hopefully they will be opening towards Harry after that. No, I'm confident my students will not hold such bias."

Professor Xavier made his way back to his office. His thoughts totally occupied by his recent dilemma. "What should I do with that evilness I found in Harry's mind? I think I am pretty close to finding the cure… Linking the minds… If I manipulate my ability… Perhaps it will work…"

 _A/N: Over 2000 views! Thank you! I'm considering adding a Fem slash in this fic. It won't be major, just a side pairing. What do you guys think? Also, any suggestion for what Harry's X Men name could be? If your suggestion is good, I will actually use it! Please don't kill me if my german accent is horrible! I'm trying my best! Thank you all for those who left me a review. They will all be taken seriously. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

Translation

Mir leid- Sorry

Auf Wiedersehen- See you later

Katzchen- Kitten

 _ **In case you don't know who certain characters are…**_

Stephen Strange/Dr Strange- Sorcerer Supreme, most powerful sorcerer in the world. Will be mentioned once in awhile, but will not physically appear.

Bobby Drake/Iceman- Student at Xavier Institute whose ability is to manipulate and generate ice.

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler- Student at Xavier Institute whose ability is teleportation.

Pitor (Peter) Rasputin/Colossus- Student at Xavier Institute whose ability is to turn his skin into a hard metal and have superhuman strength.

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat- Student at Xavier Institute whose ability is to pass through solid matters.

Rogue- Student at Xavier Institute whose ability is to absorb someone's power and memory temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6: Extraction

_**RJStephenson: Holy smokes! What happened overnight? Followers and favorites increased so fast! I would like to once again, sincerely thank those who did that. You have no idea how much it means to me.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hey RJ! Bit of a question.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Yes Wade?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Look, I'm sure we're all frolicking in the daisies with Harry being with baldy and claws but are you gonna tell us when he's going to pig moles?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: First, it's Hogwarts, not pig moles. Second, I Harry will be going to Hogwarts pretty soon. I believe about… in one or two chapters.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Say, when Harry goes to pig moles, is it Gambon or Harris? Kinda confused. Also, when the fuck is this story set on? Huh?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Umm… To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 6: Extraction

Harry slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. "I just had an amazing dream." thought Harry. "A dream where bald man called Professor Xavier told me I would be in a place where everyone will like me."

Harry was so occupied with his depressing thoughts, he didn't realize he was lying somewhere very comfortable: much more comfortable than a cupboard or a street. "I bet I will probably wake up in the streets soon. Or worse, Aunt Petunia will be banging on the door soon, and tell me to make breakfast."

"I bet it's about 7 now. Aunt Petunia will probably be going wake up soon. In few minutes, she'll bang on the door."

"Harry."

"Huh. That's strange. I haven't heard that name for a long time. Only time I remember hearing that recently was… In my dream…"

"Harry?"

"I really don't want to get out. I wish I could just stay here and think about that dream I ha- AHH!" Harry jumped out of the bed and felt his arm. It felt extremely cold for a second. Harry turned and saw Bobby grinning.

"Awake Harry? I called you two times and you didn't seem to be asleep. Figured a cold shock might get you up." said Bobby holding up his hand. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast. We have History this morning."

Harry got out of bed, got changed to a clean clothes Jean gave him and had out to the dining hall. "So, what class do we have today?" asked Harry.

"It's an ok day. History in the morning and science in the afternoon." said Bobby.

Bobby and Harry arrived at the dining hall and sat down. Harry got himself a toast and slowly ate it. "It's not a dream. It's real. I'm actually at Xavier Institute."

Soon, Kurt and others began to come to the dining room. "Guten morgen! Slept vell?" asked Kurt. Harry nodded.

Kurt sat next to Harry. Then, Harry felt like someone tapped on his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw it was Rogue.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" asked Rogue.

"Um… Ok." said Harry. He quickly finished his toast and followed Rogue out the dining hall.

"Um… Harry? There's something I want to talk to you about. About yesterday." said Rogue.

"It's alright. I feel better now." said Harry.

"No. It's not that you see…" said Rogue

" _Ah, Rogue. Good. Have a seat." said Professor Xavier._

 _Rogue took a seat. "So Rogue, how's your studies going? Any struggles?" asked Professor Xavier._

" _I'm doing ok professor." replied Rogue._

" _That's good to here. I believe you had the chance of meeting our new student Harry. Am I correct?" asked Professor._

 _Rogue stiffened at mention of Harry's name. "Yes I did. He's a nice kid."_

" _Yes he is. Rogue, I believe there is no use beating around the bush anymore. I heard that you accidentally absorbed Harry." said Professor Xavier and Rogue nodded._

" _You witnessed some awful things haven't you?" Professor said solemnly._

" _What I saw… I thought I was going to throw up. It was just…. Horrific." said Rogue shuddering._

" _Unfortunately, what you witnessed was just a part of what young Harry experienced." sighed Professor X._

" _Professor, what should I do? Should I tell others about this?" asked Rogue._

" _I believe that is not a question for me. That's a question for Harry." said Professor X. "What I suggest is that you talk to Harry first. Then with his consent, try to talk about it with others. Harry has been deeply hurt by his so called "families". As Harry is one of us now, we have duty to help him heal. Often times, talking about the issue helps the healing process. And Rogue? When talking to Harry, pleases emphasize the fact that no one will judge him."_

When Rogue finished telling Harry what happened yesterday, Harry's eyes were wide with shock and horror. Now everyone was going to find out about his parents neglecting him, his relatives abusing him and him being abandoned!

Rogue saw Harry's horror and quickly added "Harry, remember that what happened to you was never your fault. Your so called "families" were the one's who were to blame. Trust me when I say no one and no one will judge you. Besides, if anyone does, they'll probably have to deal with Logan." Rogue finished with a smirk. Harry managed to crack a smile but still looked doubtful.

"Look Harry, I'm not telling you to go out there and announce it to everyone right now. Do it when you feel most comfortable." said Rogue. "Well, look at the time. We have history. Come on."

* * *

"Hello class. I know you know who I am but since we have a new student, I will just introduce myself. Ororo Munroe, or Storm as some of you might know as." said the black women with white hair. "So Harry, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Umm… I'm Harry Potter… I'm 8 years old and… I'm magical?" said Harry.

"That's nice to hear Harry." said Storm smiling. "We are going to learn about WW2. Do you know anything about it?"

Harry shook his head. Storm started to explain. "WW2 was one of the largest and one of the most devastating war in human history. It was a global scale war that started in 1936 and ended in 1945. It started with formation of the Nazi party by Adolf Hitler. Hitler's main goal was to create the world for people he viewed as "Pure aryans". So Hitler invaded Poland…."

Harry listened with fascination. That guy called Hitler certainly reminded Harry of someone. That someone brought back bitter memories Harry tried to push back. Harry listened and was shocked to find out how many people died in the war, and how many people just died from single attack. He remembered from his time with his parents that there were wizards who still thought muggles as inferior. This made Harry wonder how those people would react when they learned about the history. If this was how powerful muggles were decades and decades ago, how strong were the muggles now?

As weeks and weeks passed on, Harry fitted in more and more and his confidence grew. He was no longer as timid or passive as he was when he came to Xavier institute.

Harry was sleeping peacefully on one weekend morning when Harry felt extreme cold down his back. "Ahh!" Harry yelled and he pulled of his shirt where a handful of snow came out.

"Bobby! Have you ever heard of "shaking someone to wake them up"?" said Harry.

"Sorry Harry! I couldn't resist!" laughed Bobby. "Anyway, get dressed, let's go."

"Go? Go where? It's weekend. And I know we're not going to the movies. Fast and furious isn't out in the theatre yet." said Harry.

"Of course we're not going to the movies. Even better!" said Bobby.

"Really? Tell me what it is then." said Harry.

"Do you really not know? It's training day." said Bobby.

"Training day?" frowned Harry.

"Yeah. Once a month we go to this place called "Danger room". We go inside and they start the simulation. We have to go through the simulation and complete the mission. Best part is, we get to use our abilities as freely as possible!" said Bobby as he opened the door and walked out the hallway.

"Is this part of becoming the X Men?" asked Harry. Over his time at the institute, Harry heard various stories and news about the X Men and grew to admire them. This made Harry understand why others wanted to join the X Men in the future and fueled his dream of being the X Men.

"Yep. Zink of zis as basically ein pre X Men experience. After all, if ve become ein X Men, ve vill not be doing zimulation. Ve'll be doing the real stuff!" said Kurt who popped in out of nowhere.

"Morning to you to Kurt." said Harry.

Harry and his friends went down the basement. Harry found most of his friends already there.

"Hey Harry." greeted Kitty. "Excited for today?"

"I'm not sure what we'll be doing. But I guess you guys all look so excited so it must some thing good." shrugged Harry.

Scott and Logan came down and looked at the students. "Alright, everyone is here. We will begin the training shortly. Now Harry? Did the other's fill you in on what we're doing?"

"Well, something about Danger room and completing missions?" said Harry.

Scott nodded. "That's right. All of you will be going inside the danger room shortly. Today's missions is just like last time, defeat all the sentinels." said Scott. "Sentinels are robot weapons. They won't be easy so be on guard."

Defeat the sentinels? How was Harry going to do that? Ever since Harry was in the institute, he performed no accidental magic or any magic. Harry also grew up learning magic was impossible without wand.

"Alright, I'll be leading this mission and Logan will be up there controlling." said Scott.

"Don't think I'll go so easy because it's your first time Harry. These shits could happen in real life." said Logan.

"Remember, I will stress this again. Teamwork is essential. Play your strength." said Scott.

"Just don't get you ass kicked." said Logan.

"Alright, everyone in." said Scott. "Oh, and Harry? Your code name is Mage."

Harry and everyone entered the room. The room was silver and large. What kind of training could they possibly do in here?

Then, the scene changed. Harry was no longer in a silver room. He was out in a large city, full of people.

"Impressive isn't it?" said Peter smiling.

"Alright, be on guard!" yelled Scott.

As soon as those words left Scott's mouth, a huge explosion came from the left. People in the streets began to scream and run.

Lasers started to shoot out from nowhere and bombs exploded.

"Stick close! Multiple man, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Canonball! You four focus on evacuating the people! Rejoin once you are done! Rest of you? Full combat mode!" yelled Cyclops.

Buildings crumbled down, debris flew everywhere and lasers exploded everything.

"Iceman! Debris falling ahead! Freeze it!" ordered Cyclops as he blasted a laser to an incoming missile.

"On it!" Bobby yelled as he raised both arm and let out the cold ice. The debris was completely frozen in a matter of seconds.

"Colossus! On your left!"

Colossus picked up the the enormous frozen concrete and threw it to his left. A robot that was approaching lost its torso.

"Sentinels! 3 o clock! Everyone get ready!" said Cyclops.

Swarm of robots began to appear and everyone engaged on the fight.

Colossus engaged on full combat as he knocked down the robot and ripped off it's arm. Multiple man swarmed a robot with his clones and Rogue absorbed the power of the sentinels. Soon, the rescue team joined back the combat team. Shadowcat went inside the robot and brought out the main machine. Cannonball launched himself from a far side, knocking down couple of sentinels in one go.

Harry, who wasn't sure what of what to do just sticked close to Cyclops.

"Mage! What are you doing? Full combat mode!" yelled Cyclops as he focused his laser beam on a sentinel.

"I don't know what to do! I never used my power with control before!" said Harry desperately.

"Well, now might be a great time to use it!" said Cyclops. "Wolfsbane behind you!"

Wolfsbane quickly jumped out of the way in her wolf mode and Nightcrawler quickly teleported himself to Wolfsbane and he quickly teleported back to a safe zone as two sentinels swung their arms.

"Come on Mage! You have to use your ability!" said Cyclops. Cyclops quickly looked towards the sky and waved his hand two times.

Suddenly, all the sentinels disappeared. "Is it over?" asked Wolfsbane.

"I don't zink so. Vat is that!" yelled Nightcrawler

A single sentinel appeared, but it was extremely large, as tall as a building.

"Alright! This is the last one. X Men! Full attack!" yelled Cyclops.

Icemen and Magma began shooting ice and fire out of themselves. Colossus threw a nearby car at the sentinel. But the sentinel didn't go down.

The sentinel swung its arm and Colossus, Icemen and Magma were knocked onto a nearby building.

Harry gasped as he saw his friends get taken down. "No! Not my friends!"

Others continued their attack but it seemed like it wasn't doing much.

The sentinel reached out for unconscious Colossus and Icemen.

"NO! Leave them alone!" yelled Harry as he rushed foreword.

The sentinel ignored Harry and grabbed Colossus and Icemen. "I said LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Harry shouted.

Then, something happened. The X Men watched as Harry's body started to glow, as energy started to burst out of him. Harry somehow summoned two enormous concretes as big as a house and collided them together, squashing they sentinels leg.

The sentinel swung his arm but Harry quickly side stepped and dodged it. Harry sent the concretes flying to the sentinels head and destroyed the robot for good.

Harry immediately went to the other arm where his friends were held. "Guys! Guys! Please wake up!"

The city disappeared and once again, Harry was back in the silver room. Logan's voice was heard. " _Training over. Harry? Not a bad job for a newbie."_

The students all cheered for Harry and gave him pet on the back. Harry sat on the ground, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"Well done Harry. I believe that was your power in its maximum state. Now all we need to do now is to effectively control it." said Scott as he petted Harry on the back.

"Zat vas amazing!" cried Kurt.

"Are you sure this was your first time?" asked Rogue.

"Wow. That was magic?" said Kitty in awed voice.

"You really have to show it to us again sometime." said Sam.

"Hey Harry?" said Bobby who woke up.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Thanks for trying rescue us." said Peter.

Harry smiled. "No problem. I just did what I thought I had to in the moment."

* * *

"Well what do you think Prof?" Logan asked up in the control room.

Professor X smiled. "Very impressive. Now, all Harry needs now is to learn to control that power. He will be a valuable member in the X Men."

"You know Prof, it takes a lot to impress me and that you have to admit, was impressive." said Logan.

"Indeed."

"So Prof. You got any close to finding that cure?" asked Logan.

"As a matter of fact, I did." said Professor X. "And I believe I will require your assistance."

"Me?" frowned Logan.

"Yes you. This is a rather dangerous and risky task. I believe only someone with healing factors like you can do it." said Professor X.

Logan shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say. Just give me a couple of day heads up in the D day will yeh? I wanna make sure I get a nice booze."

* * *

After the training day, Harry tried to use his magic often and often. He tried to focus on an object and try to make it float. It sometimes worked and sometimes didn't but as time progressed, Harry did get better.

It had now been more than two month since Harry arrived at Xavier institute. Just a month ago, Harry never thought he would ever be happy. Heck, Harry thought if he could tell his past self about his life, he was sure his past life would look at him as if he was talking to a man with three head.

Harry made more and more friends whom with he hanged out, studied together and even chatted. Harry was finally allowed to act like people in his normal age.

Then on one weekend, Harry heard a voice from his head.

" _Harry. This Professor Xavier. I am sending you this message through telepathy. I need you to come to my office after lunch. I know today is training day but this holds more importance than training. This will probably take a long time. Until then."_

Harry was in a stupor for a moment until shook himself out.

"Yo Harry what's wrong?" asked Jamie who was currently being fed chocolate pudding by his clones.

"Professor Xavier asked me to see him after lunch." said Harry.

"Ooh! What did you do Harry?" teased Sam.

"Oh nein! Profezor found out our secret beer in our dorm!" Kurt yelled dramatically.

Everyone laughed. "I don't think Professor found it yet. Though, bigger problem is not Professor finding it, it's Logn finding it. He'll drink it all up if he sees it!" chuckled Rogue.

"He said it's something more important than training. Whatever it was, I don't think I'm in trouble. For one, Professor didn't sound angry. And he told me it will take quite long. Aren't disciplinary issue meetings normally over in an hour? Besides, I doubt I could cause so much problem that I need a disciplinary issues meeting more important than training." said Harry.

Harry finished off his pizza and stood up. "Well, better get going." Harry turned to Kurt.

"Kurt my good friend…." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh nein. Not again!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"There is a reason I consider you too be my closest most trusted friend…" Harry continued, still smiling.

"Wow. And what about me?" Bobby said in fake hurt tone.

"I wonder if you would be so kind enough to take me to the Professor? I don't feel like walking…" said Harry.

"Arkh! Here ve go again." said Kurt. "Vy don't you ask Sam?"

"No way! I learned never to do that in hard way!" Harry frowned while others laughed. Harry made a mistake of asking Sam to take him to the other end of the corridor few weeks ago. Needless to say, Harry's neck still felt stiff sometimes.

"Come on Harry. Not even another go?" grinned Sam.

"Nope. Anyway? Kurt? What was it again? Bitte?" said Harry.

"Alright, alright. But next time? At least get me a bottle of zoda or zomething before you ask." said Kurt.

"Well, have fun training guys." said Harry as he disappeared along with Kurt.

Harry landed on the middle of the Professor's office. When Harry stood up, he saw all the teachers and Logan was there.

"Vell, zee you later Harry. Professor." Kurt greeted the Professor and disappeared with a pop.

"Have a seat Harry." said Professor.

"So Harry, how are you doing? Good?" asked Professor.

"I'm doing great Professor." Harry said with big smile. "I made lots of friends, I'm always learning new stuff. It's great. I'm also trying to practice my magic everyday. It's hard but I think I'm getting better."

Professor smiled. "That's very good to hear. Well, your teachers tell me that you are doing very well academically. You also seem to be fitting well with others. So that's great."

Then, Professor turned bit serious. "Now Harry, please do not be too alarmed about what I am about to tell you. This will affect you greatly."

Harry nodded, wondering what it could be about.

"When you first came here, and when I first got to view your mind, I was deeply disturbed. I am of course talking about the abuses you received." Harry flinched at the mention of his past but didn't say anything.

"Needless to say, I am working on a way to bring those people to justice." said Professor X. "But there was one thing that disturbed be even more. In fact, that was something of a dilemma for me in this past couple of month. You see Harry, as I pulled out of your mind, I felt something rather odd. Some sort of… evilness."

"I'm not evil!" cried Harry. "Please believe me! I'm not!"

"Harry. You misunderstood me. I am not accusing you of being evil. All I said was there was an evilness in your mind. I do not believe that is from you. I believe it is something external that managed to parasite you." said the Professor.

"For the past couple of months, I tried to come up with a way to get rid of that evilness. And I finally managed to get a solution." said the Professor.

"What I am going to do is link your mind, my mind and Logan's mind together. Using my power, I am going to send Logan's mind to your mind, where hopefully, Logan will be able to destroy the evilness." explained the Professor.

"This… this evilness… It won't hurt Logan right?" asked Harry. To his surprise, Professor smiled and everyone laughed.

"Hurt?" said Logan as he laughed. He extended his claw and slashed it across his arm. Long gashes were soon filled with the skin. "I'll like to see it try."

"I hope that answered your question Harry. Well, let's go to the infirmary. I believe you won't feel anything. It will probably feel like taking a long nap." said the Professor.

Harry and the teachers made their way to the infirmary. Harry laid down on the bed and Logan laid down on the bed next to it.

"Alright Harry. Let's begin. _Sleep."_ said the Professor. Harry instantly fall asleep, snoring very quietly.

"Logan are you ready?"

"As ready as I could be." said Logan as he closed his eyes.

Professor X closed his eyes and raised his hand. He gently placed his right hand on his head and his left hand on Logan's head.

Logan opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white empty space. There was literally nothing. Just a whiteness.

" _Logan can you hear me?"_ came the Professor's voice from nowhere.

"Loud and clear." said Logan.

"I am now going to send you to Harry's mind. Be careful." said the Professor.

Then Logan felt like he was being moved and he arrived in another whiteness, though unlike his, it had some sort of large bubble looking things floating around. It was Harry's memories. From his parents to his relatives and now in the institute. Logan could see everything about Harry.

" _Logan, I sense something coming towards your direction."_ said the professor.

Logan extended his claw out. Soon, something very weird approached. It looked like a person, but was white and bald. He also didn't have a nose.

"Holy fuck. What kind of a fucker were you sucking?" said Logan.

"Who are you? How dare you insolent mudblood look at Lord Voldemort! Kneel before me!" said Voldemort.

"Baldmort? Oh, I get it. Well, having pride on one's look is always good I heard." muttered Logan.

"Silence Mudblood! You are nothing but a worthless vermin! Once my body is resurrected, my followers will come back and then, I will destroy Harry Potter for good and eradicate the mudbloods forever!" said Voldemort.

"Yeah well, I'm getting pretty tired of hearing you just talk about yourself. You are acting like you have your nose stuck in the air. Oh wait, did it not fall off from the air?" chuckled Logan.

"How dare you filthy mudblood talk to your superior that way!" screamed Voldemort.

"Yeah yeah oh holy one. Let's see how superior you are now!" growled Logan as he pierced Voldemort's body with his claws.

Voldemort gasped and wheezed. "What? How could this be? How could a mere mudblood defeat me?"

"From what I heard, you also got your ass kicked by a baby. So why are you acting so surprised? Well, adios." said Logan as he slashed his claw across Voldemort's neck, killing him. His head rolled off to nowhere and soon, it disappeared into a black smoke with his body.

"Well, I think I'm done Prof." said Logan.

"Well done Logan. I will now take you out of your mind." said the Professor.

Logan opened his eyes. It was dark. "Sheesh, how long was that?"

"It's 4 in the morning Logan." replied Scott.

"Fuck. More than 12 hours. Well, somebody get me a booze will yeh? Something strong." said Logan as he pulled out his cigar.

"For the last time, smoke and drink outside of the infirmary." said Jean.

"Professor, Harry is waking up." said Hank.

Harry groaned a bit and rolled his body. He opened his eyes to see Hank and Jean staring at him.

"What… What happened? Is it over?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Though it took longer than I expected, it was a success. How do you feel?" asked Professor X.

"I don't know. Bit sore on my forehead and really tired." said Harry.

"I think Harry should stay here at least until noon. He needs plenty of rest." said Jean.

"Very well. It's still pretty early. So I suggest you get some more sleep and rest until you are no longer exhausted." said Professor X.

"Thank you Professor." said Harry as he laid down onto the bed, pulling up the blanket. "Oh Professor?"

"Yes Harry?" asked Professor as he was about to leave the infirmary.

"Does this mean I'm exempt from my weekend Physics homework?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Professor chuckled. "Very clever Harry. Yes you are excused."

 _A/N: Over 4000 views! Wow! Yes, Harry's code name is Mage. I know, bit plain. But still, as I said if you have suggestions, please leave a review. Oh and by the way, from now on, the X Men characters will be referred with their code name if they are on a mission. Thank you all for those who left me a review. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Q: So many more X Men have been introduced in this chapter. Will they all have a huge role?_

 _A: I'm not sure but probably not. They will have at least a minor role though. X Men with major role will be current X Men members, Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Kurt. Others? I'm still coming up with ideas._

 _Q: Was that piece of Voldemort's soul that Logan destroyed? Those this story have horcruxes?_

 _A: That's right. This story will contain horcruxes. I do have a basic plan about what will happen about it. And no, Harry will still be able to talk to snakes and have connection with Voldemort. It will be because while Voldemort's soul is gone, Voldemort still transferred bit of his magic to Harry when he was attacked._

Bitte- Please

 _ **In case you don't know who certain characters are…**_

Ororo Munroe/Storm- Member of the X Men whose ability is weather manipulation.

Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane- Student at Xavier institute whose ability is to transform into a wolf.

Sam Guthrie/Cannonball- Student at Xavier institute whose ability is to fly at a jet speed with a force field.

Jamie Madrox/Multiple man- Student at Xavier institute whose ability is to create clone of himself.

Amara Aquilla/Magma- Student at Xavier institute whose ability is to generate fire.


	7. Chapter 7: The letter and bit of karma

_**RJStephenson: 6000 views! Holy smokes! Thank you everyone!**_

 _ **Deadpool: So is this the chapter Harry goes to Hogwarts?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Yeah… About that. This chapter, Harry is not going to the Hogwarts yet.**_

 _ **Deadpool: What? You fucking bastard! You said Harry was going to Hogwarts next chapter!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Did I said that? Sorry.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Well, since you screwed with me, I'm screwing with you. I just called Liam Neeson and told him you kidnapped his daughter. Hasta la vista motherfucker!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Shit! I gotta hide! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 7: The letter and bit of karma

"Mage! Behind you!" yelled Multiple man as he sent three clones to push Harry out of danger.

"Got it!" yelled Harry as he lifted the sentinel into the air using his magic. "Wolverine! Finish it!"

Wolverine rushed in and extended his adamantium claw claw. With a roar, he slashed across it and destroyed the sentinel.

"Hey Icemen! A lift?" said Harry as he got on Icemen's back.

"Alright! Just like we practiced!" yelled Icemen as he started to slide up and down on the ice slide he created.

Harry would levitate an object, Icemen would freeze it and Harry launched it on the enemy. The ice around the object served as a double damage.

"Shadowcat! Be ready!" yelled Icemen.

"Colossus Now!" yelled Harry. Colossus picked up Shadowcat and threw her to Harry. Harry gave her a boost and she jumped upward, and went inside the sentinel's body. She came out in less than a minute with the robot's main hard drive.

" _Training over. That's was an impressive team play. Keep up the goodwork."_ said Scott's voice.

"Great job Harry! Zat was incredible!" yelled Kurt

"You know, I didn't believe it would work at first, but have to give it to you two. That was a good strategy you guys." said Kitty to Harry and Bobby.

"You know kiddo that was some plan you lot came up with One days, you might be a better leader than old one eye up there." said Logan.

"Alright! Party tonight!" yelled Kurt.

It had been 3 years since Harry came to Xavier institute. Gone was the thin, lonely, timid boy with traumatized mind. Now, Harry was more healthy (looking like an average person of his age) boy who enjoyed socializing with others.

" _Um… Guys? There's something I would like to tell you guys." said Harry. It had been about a year since Harry came to Xavier institute._

 _The students stopped chatting and looked Harry, who was looking rather serious. Everyone wondered what Harry had to tell them that was so important, save Rogue, who knew what Harry was about to say._

" _I think… I think I'm ready to tell you guys about my past." said Harry quietly._

 _Everyone looked interested. Harry rarely talked about his past life before Xavier institute and always looked dark whenever it was mentioned._

" _Well, before I begin, I will tell you bit about to wizarding world. Wizarding world was on a war about decades ago…" started Harry. Harry briefly explained about Voldemort and the war, and the role his brother played._

 _Sam whistled. "Holy fuck, you're brother defeated Magical Hitler? So you're related to a celebrity in that world? Friggin unbelievable!"_

 _Harry grimaced. "Well, it's about to be even more unbelievable."_

 _Then Harry told them about how his parents favored his brother and neglected him. To Harry's shock, his friends looked genuinely outraged by it._

" _So one day, I was sent by Dumbledore to live with my uncle and aunt." said Harry. He was sweating a bit. This was the part he was worried most about telling. Will his friends take his side and understand?_

" _You see, as soon as I arrived at their house, I was put in a cupboard under the stair-"_

" _WHAT?!" his friends yelled._

" _How the hell could they treat a child that way!" yelled Bobby._

" _Sohn einer hundin!" growled Kurt._

" _Well, it's about to get worse." muttered Rogue. Everyone looked at Rogue._

" _Do you already know about this?" asked Kitty._

" _Somewhat. Remember that time I absorbed him? Yeah. I witnessed some of them. It was enough to make me feel sick for a week." grimaced Rogue._

 _Harry continued about how his relatives starved him, beat him and made him feel like a worthless human beings._

" _Then one day, Uncle Vernon took the entire family on a over sea business trip. To where? If you guessed New York? Give yourself a gold star." said Harry grimly._

 _Harry finished the story by telling how he got dumped and walked all the way to North Salem. "And I passed out after seeing a sign that said North Salem. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary."_

" _Whoo! And that's where you met the coolest bunch in the world!" yelled Kurt. Everyone chuckled._

" _So, that's my past." said Harry and he stared at his friends, hoping and praying they won't view him differently._

 _Then, Kitty pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh Harry. You went through such an awful ordeal that no one should suffer." Kitty said softly. "Your parents were bad parents and your relatives are just plain evil."_

" _You… you won't think differently about me? You still want to be my friend even after I told you about this?" stammered Harry._

" _Of course not Harry! Why would we think of you any differently? Did you think we will abandon you or something?" said Peter._

" _Professor Xavier always emphasized that X Men are family. And_ _ **REAL**_ _family stick together, no matter what. You are like our lil bro." said Bobby._

" _And if anyone mess with you? Well… they will have to answer to lots of older sisters and extremely good looking older brothers." said Jamie smirking._

" _Group hug!" yelled Kurt and everyone engulfed Harry into a huge hug. Harry, buried under hugs smiled. These really are the right people. I'm with my family._

Harry enjoyed every moment during his stay at the Xavier institute. His friends, no family, always made him happy and made him feel like he belonged there. Harry's magical power also increased. Harry frequently practiced his magic using the magic books he ordered from the American magical community. He probably now had spell knowledge of about at least a 5th year student in normal magical school.

"Oh yeah, Happy birthday Harry!" said Rogue.

"We're going to party all night! I bought the soda. Hey Sam? You got the nachos?" said Bobby.

"Right here! Hey who was supposed to get cheese?" said Sam.

"I got it!" said Kitty.

Everyone was happily eating, chatting and drinking when Jean came to the room.

"Oh um… Sorry. Were we too loud?" asked Jamie sheepishly.

"No no, it's not about that. Though, I will appreciate it if you tone few volumes down though." said Jean. "Harry? This came in the mail."

Harry frowned. Who could send a mail to him? Harry took the letter from Jean. The letter seemed to be made of yellow parchment. Harry unrolled the parchment and gasped.

Harry's friends gathered around. "Vell, vat is it Harry?" asked Kurt.

"It came." Harry whispered.

"What came?" asked Amara.

Harry just showed his friends the letter.

 _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **The location to get the supply is enclosed in the letter. Term begins on 1 September. Please be punctual.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

"So, you got accepted to a Magical school? Wow." said Rogue.

"Pretty cool Harry. Harry?" nudged Rahne. Harry wasn't saying anything. He was just staring at the letter.

"Gotta go guys." Harry said shortly, leaving his confused friends behind. Harry began to run towards Professor Xavier's office. Once arrived, he knocked and when "Come in" was heard, Harry went into the room.

"Ah Harry. I see you have got that letter. And I sense some emotions. Uneasiness? Is it anger?" said Professor X.

"Professor, I got the Hogwarts acceptance letter. You once told me to come to you when I receive one so we could discuss about it." said Harry.

"Yes. I remember telling you. So, what are your thoughts on it?" asked Professor X.

Harry didn't say anything and just stared at his shoes.

"May I give my thoughts on this Harry?" asked Professor X.

Harry didn't look at him and just nodded slowly.

"I believe you should attend Hogwarts." said Professor X. Harry jerked up and stared at the Professor.

"Harry, I have sensed your emotions. Anxiety, anger, frustration, and I also sensed bit off… curiosity. Am I correct?" asked the Professor.

Harry sighed deeply. "I'm just not sure Professor. I mean, for most part, I don't hate my fam- _my parents_ " corrected Harry. "All I feel is indifference towards them. I really don't care for them at all. But… some part of me is curious about what happened to them. I'm just confused." said Harry in frustrated voice. "Also… if I go back to Britain… I'm just afraid-"

"That you might run into your relatives?" said Professor X. Harry looked at the professor and then noded.

"Harry. Would you like to hear my opinion?" asked the Professor. Harry nodded.

"I still believe you should return to Britain." Professor said gently. "For several reasons."

"May I ask what they are?" asked Harry.

"Certainly. The first reason involves you." said the Professor. "Harry, it is time you confront your past, instead of running from it. You should face those who have wronged you Running away will not solve any problems. That past might entrap you one day."

Harry just sat there and thought about what the Professor said.

"The second reason is that Voldemort is still alive and we have to keep an eye out for him." said the Professor.

Harry frowned. "Voldemort is dead isn't he? I mean, Aiden defeated him long time ago."

"Voldemort may have been defeated, but he is not dead. Stephen and I were discussing about him and he has informed me that he is still alive and still lingers on earth." said the Professor.

"So… Voldemort is still alive? Ok, let's say that's true. But why should I go back? I mean, even if he does return, the wizarding world have Aiden! Their precious Boy-who-lived!" cried Harry.

"Remember Harry. We X Men are dedicated to fight for justice and help those in need. To prevent the massacre of innocent, we might need information. If we turn a blind eye when a war happens, we don't deserve to have our powers. " said the Professor.

"So… I should go then. Right?" Harry said in quiet voice.

"Ultimately, it's your choice Harry. I have no right to force you to do anything against your will. Just remember, if a war breaks out, we are going to help the innocent no matter what." said the Professor.

Harry sat there and thought for about 15 minutes. "I made my decision Professor." said Harry. Harry knew he didn't have to speak his choice because the Professor already knew his answer.

Professor X smiled. "I'm glad you made your choice Harry. I will arrange a flight to Britain so you can pick up the supplies. Scott and Jean will accompany you. The term starts in one months correct?"

"In September 1st." said Harry.

"Excellent. You may return to the party now. Ah, I forgot to mention. Happy birthday Harry. Time flies doesn't it?"

"It sure does Professor. It sure does." smiled Harry. "Oh and Professor? Thank you for allowing me to stay here all these years."

Professor X smiled as he watched Harry leave his office. "It sure has been a long time." said the Professor. Professor Xavier picked up his phone and pressed few numbers.

"Phil. It's been a while. I trust that you have gathered enough evidence by now?" asked the Professor.

"Of course. This guy did some major things. Embezzlement of corporation fund, sexual harassment, assault on minor and child abuse. He also got out of these troubles with bribery. We have secured the evidence. He and his wife won't be seeing daylight for a long time." said the man on the phone.

"I trust you will take care of them?" said the Professor.

"Of course. We do our jobs seriously." said the man on the phone.

* * *

"Hey Harry you're back!" said Sam. Harry just smiled at his friend.

"Come on! We ordered pizza! It should be coming soon." said Jamie.

"Oh yeah, Harry! Come on over. You need to blow out the candles." said Kitty.

Harry went to the middle of the room, where a huge birthday cake with eleven candles was on a table.

 _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!_

Harry blew out the candle and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thanks guys. You guys are the best." smiled Harry.

Everyone took a slice of cake and began to eat. Then Harry said "Guys? I have an announcement."

Everyone looked at Harry and Harry continued. "Month later, I will be going to Britain to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry's friend looked at him with wide eye. "So… So you are leaving?" asked Rahne.

"Not permanently. I will be back for christmas break and summer break." said Harry.

Harry's friends stayed silent until Peter broke the silence. "Sheesh, we'll really miss you Harry." said Peter.

"You know, we really picked a good present don't you think?" said Bobby. Bobby turned around and picked up a square packet. "For you Harry. We all pitched in money."

Harry tore off the wrapping. "Oh my goodness. You guys really shouldn't have." It was the latest laptop computer.

"We figured you might want one so we all been saving money. I guess you will need that more than ever now that you are going away. With that, you can now skype us everyday, anytime you want." said Kitty.

"Guys. I really don't know what to say. I mean-" said Harry. Harry carefully put down the laptop and went to hug his friends. "Thank you."

"Hey, nein problem. Ve are a team and family. Chust don't forget us alright?" said Kurt.

"Oh, I'm starting to miss you already!" Rogue said in false dramatic voice.

"Guys, I'm not leaving for at least a month! You guys are still stuck with me for a month!" laughed Harry.

Harry and his family laughed and enjoyed the party until past midnight.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was having a great life. Ever since he got rid of his freak of a nephew, his life had never been better. No one knew he stole from his company, sexually harassed female employees or physically beat his employees.

Vernon had been sent to the police numerous time, but he had been released almost immediately. Giving couple of grands to right people always worked.

Vernon was watching tv in his home with his wife when somebody knocked on the door.

Vernon went to the door and opened it where a brown haired man wearing a suit was standing in front of him.

"Is this the Dursley residence?" asked the man.

"Yes? Who are you?" said Vernon.

The man ignored the question. "Are Vernon Dursley?" asked the man.

"Yes. Who are you?" Vernon asked in irritated voice.

"Is Petunia Dursley in this house?" asked the man, once again ignoring the question.

"YES! Now who the fuck are you?" Vernon shouted.

"Agent Phil Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Divison. You and your wife are hereby under arrest." said Phil.

Vernon's eyes almost popped out of his socket. "What! How dare you! We are a upstanding people and I don't know who the bloody hell you are but you-"

"Mr Dursley. We have evidence that proves that you have been stealing from your own company and that you have mistreated your staff." said Phil.

"Vernon? What's going on?" said Petunia as she came by her husband.

"This- this fraud comes here and tell lies about me!" shouted Vernon.

"Ah, you must be Petunia Dursley. This will make things easier. First, your husband is under arrest for embezzlement of corporate fund, sexual harassment and violence. Charge on both of you are child abuse." said Phil.

"Child abuse! We are good parents! We never abused our dudders!" shrieked Petunia.

"We never said you abused your son." said Phil.

The Dursleys' eyes opened in realization. "You! You are one of those- those freaks!" shouted Vernon.

"Mr Dursley, I have no idea what you mean by "one of those freaks"." said Phil rolling his eyes.

"But that letter from Dumbledore said we could do anything to that freak!" screamed Petunia.

"Frankly, I'm not interested in your excuses. Anyway, back to business. Your company and the employees you mistreated are threatening you with lawsuit. As a compensation for the damage, all your asset have been seized, including this house." said Phil.

"WHAT! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" roared Vernon.

"Well, they did. For other charges? Let me make this simple to understand. You won't be a free man for a long time. Heck, it would be a miracle if you got out before your 99th birthday." said Phil.

"NO!" yelled Vernon and he swung his fist at Phil. Of course, it didn't hit Phil at all since he had trained hand on hand combat for years in training. He easily dodged the fist and grabbed Vernon's fist.

"That will be added to your charges." said Phil.

Phil threw Vernon's fist at Petunia and hit it square in the face. Petunia was hit and knocked out.

"PETUNIA!" yelled Vernon.

Phil quickly saw the chance where the big man was distracted and smashed his head on the wall. Vernon was knocked out as well.

Phil pulled out his transmitter and said "Alright, they are stabilized. Take them in."

4 Shield agents came and dragged the Dursleys to a large van.

"But what about duders?" half conscious Petunia murmured.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you abused your nephew." replied Phil.

 _A/N: 100 followers? Wow! Guys, I have tears in my eyes. I never wrote a story that got me 100 followers. Thank you so much and I will try my best not to disappoint you guys._

 _Yep. That was S.H.I.E.L.D. I just needed to add them for this chapter. This was also bit of an information chapter that was needed for the story. So sorry for those who expected more plot in the story. I thought the Dursleys needed punishment so this is what I wrote. Hope this was satisfying enough. I'm considering whether they should play a big role or not. They probably won't play a big role but who knows._

 _Yes, Harry will go to Diagon Alley next chapter and chapter after that he's going to Hogwarts. Thank you all for those who left me a review. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

Sohn einer hundin- Son of a bitch


	8. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

_**RJStephenson: Over 100 favorites views! Guys, I love you guys so much.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Yo RJ! How did you survive Liam Neeson?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I promised him to bring the Pevensie kids to him.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Fuck. I thought kidnapping his daughter would have finished you off. Oh well. I guess I'm stuck with you more. Anyway, am I appearing in the story or not?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm really not sure Wade. I'm just not sure where you will fit. Any way to the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hey, don't change the subject! I'm still on to this!**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

 _Bit of karma alert in the end_

"Alright Harry. Are you good to go?" asked Scott.

"Yep." said Harry. "I'm going back." thought Harry.

"Well, let's go to the Blackbird." said Jean.

"See yeh Harry! See you in days!" said Bobby.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Harry as he waved to his friends.

Harry got on the seat of the Blackbird while Scott and Jean took the control.

"Alright, lift off." said Scott.

The enormous black jet lifted up and began to fly through the blue sky.

"So Harry. How do you feel about going to Britain?" asked Jean.

"I don't know Jean. I'm… going back…" said Harry in quiet voice.

Jean walked out of his seat and sat next to Harry. "Harry." she said softly. "I know you don't have much good memory about Britain…"

"Much?" snorted Harry.

"OK no good memory. Is that better?" said Jean rolling her eyes. "Anyway, getting off topic here. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will be. I mean think about it. Sure, you're brother and your parents were pretty lousy people and don't get me started on Dumbledore. But that doesn't mean all magical people are bad. Look at it this way. Magneto is a mutant. And I'm a mutant. Am I just like him?"

"No." said Harry. "I'm just bit anxious you know."

"You shouldn't worry too much Harry." said Scott from his seat. "Just make a best out of it. I mean, if you can't beat em, join em. Also, it's not like you're going to spend forever in the magical world. You don't have to ever go back once your education is finished and we effectively get rid of that Voldemort guy."

"Yeah. 7 years going to be the longest 7 years of my life." sighed Harry.

"Come on. You still have month till you go. It's also holiday so you can enjoy remaining times as much as you can." said Jean

"Alright we're about to land. Fasten up." said Scott.

"Yay I'm back." muttered Harry.

* * *

"Alright… We are in Charing cross road. It says here find a place called Leaky Cauldron. See it anywhere?" asked Scott.

"Hold on. I think it might be visible to those who posses magical power." said Harry. Harry looked around until he pointed to a very shabby looking pub.

"Are you sure? It looks really beaten up." said Jean.

"That's the purpose. To keep non magicals out. Probably a charm." said Harry.

Harry, Jean and Scott walked to the pub and went in, where handful of wizards and witches were eating lunch.

"Wonder where a man has to go to gets some information here." said Scott.

"Why don't we try the bartender." said Harry.

They walked over to the bar where an old man was cleaning the stools.

"Umm hello?" said Jean.

Tom looked up from the stool and flashed his toothless grin. "Ah hello! Fancy a drink? Say, that's an interesting glasses you got there." asked Tom.

"It's custom made and no thank you." said Scott. "We were just wondering-"

"Hello young man!" said Tom as he looked at Harry. Then he frowned. "Wait a minute… You look awfully familiar. I mean, I might as well as say you look just like Jame-"

"I don't think so. We're non magicals." said Harry quickly.

"Ah. Ok. Sorry about that. Non magicals you say? Judging by your accents, I reckon you folks are not from here." said Tom.

"Yeah. We're from the states." said Jean. "We're just here to get the supplies."

"Ok. Anyway, if you are wondering how to get to Diagon Alley, go to the wall over there. There is a hollow part. Tap left, up, right down each once. It will open up the entrance." said Tom.

"Thank you sir." said Scott.

They moved to a brick wall and did as Tom told them. Soon, the brick wall opened up and showed the Diagon Alley.

"It hadn't changed much since 8 years ago." Harry said with small smile.

"This is amazing. Who would have thought there was a secret hidden alley of wizards?" said Jean.

"First we need to convert our money. The letter says go to place called Gringotts. It's a large white marble building. Can't be missed." said Scott.

"It's way over there." said Harry, pointing at Gringotts. "Oh, and by the way? That place is runned by goblins."

"Goblins? Goblins are real?" asked Jean.

"Yep. And so are mermaids, dragons and unicorns." said Harry.

Harry, Jean and Scott walked over to Gringotts and entered Gringotts. The place was filled with small shrewd looking creatures.

They walked over to the teller who was writing something.

"Umm.. Hello?" said Jean.

The goblin looked up and looked at Harry and company with its beady eyes. "Yes? What can I do for you."

"We would like to convert our money to wizarding money." said Jean.

"Hold on please. Gornuk!" the teller yelled and a goblin wearing a uniform came. "Escort these people to our trade office."

"This way please." said Gornuk.

They were led to a small office where they had a seat. "Just would explain few things about the wizarding money." said Gornuk. He proceeded to explain about galleon, sickles and knuts and also their exchange rate between non magical money.

"So, how much will you be converting?" asked Gornuk.

"5000 galleons would be great. Do you accept credit cards?" asked Scott.

"Wow. That much?" whistled Harry.

"Yep. Professor told us to be generous." said Jean. "Also, he asked us to get as much books about the magical world that could help us."

"Ah yes. Credit card. Rather interesting muggle technology. Yes we do. With the increase of muggle clients, Gringotts has started to utilize muggle technology. Just sign your name here and hold out the card please." said Gornuk. "Might I suggest a endless magical bag? You will be able to carry around all your purchase and your money."

"That would be great." said Jean.

As the trio left the bank Jean stared into the bag. "This is incredible! I mean, it's full of gold coins and yet it still feels so light. I mean, this goes against the laws of conservation of mass! Hank would probably spend weeks studying this."

"Well, then better keep it away from him for his own health." chuckled Harry.

"Alright. Let's get going. First thing we need… it says school robes." said Scott.

* * *

They went from Madam malkin's robe shop to potion supplies shop. From Flourish and Blotts, they purchased large amount of books from about defensive magic, magical history and muggles and wizards.

"Alright, now we all there's left is wand-" said Harry but he was cut off by a large scream.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S AIDEN POTTER!" somebody yelled.

At the sound of the name Aiden Potter, every witch and wizards dropped what they were doing and swarmed over to get a glimpse of their famous "boy who lived".

"Oh no." groaned Harry. "Jean? Scott? Could you stand next to each other? I really don't want to see this."

"Holy smokes. Is the Smashing pumpkins here or something?" said Scott.

"Move aside! I'm the Boy who lived! Get out of my way!" yelled Aiden.

"Urrgh. I guess his head got bigger." groaned Harry.

"Mr Potter! How do you feel about attending Hogwarts this year?" "Mr Potter! Have you selected your wand?" "Mr Potter!" "Mr Potter!" everyone began to yell out questions.

"Alright. Please. We will discuss this later in the newspaper. So can we please go on our way?" said the voice Harry hadn't heard for ages. It was James Potter.

Harry looked between Jean and Scott and saw his brother and his parents.

Aiden was still same, red hair and all but got very chubby over the years. Lily and James Potter still looked same, only slightly older than Harry remembered.

"They are your mother and father aren't they Harry?" whispered Jean.

"They are not my mother and father. All they did was bring birth to me. Period." Harry replied shortly. "Can we please move on and get the wand and get out of here?"

* * *

"Ollivanders. Makers of fine wand since 382 BC. This is the place." said Scott.

They entered the shop where there were hundreds of long boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Good afternoon." said the soft voice from the dark. An old man with white frizzy hair stepped out.

"I would like to get a wand please." said Harry.

"Of course." said Ollivander. The his squinted eyes widened. "Here, try to wand. Ebony and dragon heart string." Harry waved the wand but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no. This won't do. Here try this one. Pine, unicorn hair." this went on for a quite a long time. But Ollivander looked more and more excited.

Then, Ollivander pulled out a box. "I wonder… My guess was off earlier. Maybe?"

"Holly, phoenix feather." said Ollivander.

Harry gave it a wand and various things came out: red beam, pink waves, black smoke all kinds of things."

"It matched!" cried Ollivander. Then he started to mutter. "Very interesting. Interesting indeed."

"May I ask what's so interesting?" asked Harry.

"What's interesting is that your wand's core is a phoenix feather. That phoenix only gave out two tail feathers. And the other tail feather is inside the wand of he-who-must-not-be-named." said Ollivander.

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Ollivander gave a violent shudder. "Please do not say that name."

"Why? It's just a name." said Jean.

"Yes. But we do not speak of it." said Ollivander. He stared at Harry for couple of minutes. "You do not seem to fear his name. Something tells me you are destined for greatness."

"Ok, thank you. How much is the wand?" asked Harry.

"7 galleons young wizard." said Ollivander.

"Ok, here's 7 galleon and good bye." said Harry as he quickly left the shop.

"That was eerie. Why don't we head back to the Blackbird?" asked Harry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his desk. Frowning. He had thought, no was positively sure that Aiden's wand will share the core with Voldemort's wand. But too his complete surprise, Aiden's wand's core was a unicorn hair.

When Dumbledore asked Ollivander about the holly and phoenix wand he simply told him he had sold it. When Dumbledore pursued about the person who bought the wand, Ollivander just told him it was closing time. He had shut the door and disapparated to his home.

"No. It's probably nothing important." Dumbledore told himself. Then Dumbledore looked over to his side where he kept the monitoring device he put on No. 4 Privet drive. About 3 years ago, it showed that Harry Potter wasn't there and so far, there was no sign of him returning to that place.

"Good. Harry Potter is dead for sure. I will just tell Lily and James he died of accident in few years. This is for the greater good." muttered Dumbledore.

"Now, in a month, Aiden will be coming to Hogwarts. I better prepare the philosopher's stone." said Dumbledore.

* * *

Meanwhile in S.H.I.E.L.D prison, Vernon Dursley was fuming. The judge (Judge my ass. That idiot was no judge! Thought Vernon) had sentenced Petunia and him to life in prison with no chance of parole.

It had been few days since he had been in the prison and he hated every moment of it. The prison was dirty and the food was disgusting.

Vernon grumbled and walked out to the court yard. He was still thinking about how he should have killed his freakish nephew long time ago. Then he felt a small pebble hit his shoulder.

Vernon looked over to his side and saw group of prisoners huddled together with the most muscular man sitting on a chair.

"Hey you. Newbie." said the muscular man.

"What the hell do you want?" spat Vernon. He was an upstanding member of the community! He was not going to talk with some common criminal.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Aren't you a big mouth. Boys, ruff him up a bit." said the muscular man.

"Yes boss." said a man. Three large man cracked their knuckles together and dragged Vernon to a corner. One of them covered Vernon's mouth and held his arms. The two began to beat Vernon up.

Vernon screamed but it was muffled. He looked around but the prison guard was nowhere near sight.

The beating continued for about 30 minutes until the two prisoners were panting and Vernon's face and body was covered with bruise and blood.

The three prisoners threw Vernon in front of the boss.

"So boys. This is the newbie. Before we begin, I would like to ask. Johan? What are you in here for?" said the boss.

"15 cases or arseny and 20 robbery." said Johan.

"Jack?"

"Abduction and being a part of a gang." replied Jack. This continued for a while. Until it arrived to boss. "Me? I murdered 3 and was a mob boss."

"Now boys. Would you like to hear what our newbie is in here for? In fact, I heard his wife was in the girl divison. Few things, embezzlement of corporate fund, violence and sexual assualt. Just few basic things." said the boss.

The prisoners started to chatter until the boss held his hand up. "But this! This is a real kicker. Child abuse!"

The prisoners growled and spat on Vernon. "Fucking coward." spat one of them. "Did you have fun when you beat up a kid you twisted bastard?" other said as he kicked Vernon on the face. "You didn't have balls to do big so you picked on a kid?"

"Now now boys. Remember." said the boss. "Don't kill him. Make sure he's alive… barely."

Vernon closed his eyes as he was about to recieve the years of torture he gave his nephew. But even then, he still blamed his nephew for the ordeal he was in.

 _A/N: Harry is back to the wizarding world. Next chapter, he's going to Hogwarts. So many reviews! Thank you guys so much! I love you guys! I will come up with the new chapter soon!_

 _This is probably the last time we'll hear from the Dursleys. Hope this is karma enough. I once read somewhere that criminals who committed crime against children were the ones who get beaten up and raped most in prison by other inn mates._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 9: Hogwarts express

_**RJStephenson: Hey everyone. I just got a question from one of my readers Omega97: how frequent do you update "eXtra power twin"? Well here's my answer for some who might be wondering the same thing. I don't really have a set time, but I do try to update it at least once a week. Sometimes it takes less than a week. It really depends on my schedule.**_

 _ **Deadpool: So basically, you're saying you update whenever you feel like it? Fucking irresponsible.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: First of all, I'm not irresponsible. Second of all, sometimes it takes me about 2 or 3 days to complete a chapter when I'm not so busy. Sometimes, I'm very busy so it takes about a week. Third of all, Language!**_

 _ **Deadpool: What are you fucking Captain America? You ain't my boss.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I still have my eye on you Wade. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 9: Hogwarts express

"Alright, are you all packed?" asked Jean.

"Yep. Books, wands, materials… I just need to get my laptop back from Dr McCoy. He said he was making some modification on it." said Harry.

Harry looked around in his room and sighed. "I really am going to miss this place."

"Relax Harry. You said you'll be back for Christmas." said Bobby.

"Just skype us when you arrive and get settled alright?" said Kitty.

"Yeah. Besides, you haffe skype. You can talk to us anytime." said Kurt.

"I know. But… it just won't be the same." said Harry. Harry walked out of his room and walked to the infirmary. Harry took a good look around the X Mansion. This had been his only true home after all.

"Dr McCoy? Are you in here?" called Harry.

Hank came out carrying two devices, one was Harry's laptop and the other was a small circular disk.

"Here, I finished modifying your computer. It won't have any trouble with magic now. And this." said Hank holding up the circular disk. "is a hologram projector. The Professor asked me to make you one since he had a feeling you might need it. He said use it when he is needed and since he is your guardian and he said some people try to enforce you to do somethings. If you need his presence, all you have to do it give him a call and press this projector. Besides that? Well, use your imagination."

"Thanks Doc." said Harry. Then he hugged Hank. "Thank you. For everything. You know, saving me, teaching me and all."

Hank chuckled and patted Harry on his head. "Come on, you're not going away forever. Just skype me once in awhile. Ok?"

"Sure." smiled Harry.

* * *

The weather was nice and sunny. All staff and students were out in the field to see Harry off. Harry had loaded his suitcases to the Blackbird and turned around.

"Well, I'm off guys. I guess… I'll see you at december." said Harry.

Harry's friends smiled and rushed him in huge group hug. "Take care." "See yeh." "Go crazy." "Don't go crazy." and various other things were heard.

"I'll keep all that in mind." said Harry. Harry boarded the Blackbird and turned and said one thing as the door closed. "I love you guys too."

* * *

"Ok. I see platform 9 and I see platform 10. Do you see 9 and ¾?" asked Scott.

"Well, I tried asking but the guy in charge looked at me with a face that was a mixture of anger and pity. Angry that I'm "wasting" his time, and pity that there was a 11 year old who think that exists." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Packed with muggles…" said a voice.

"Muggles? Wasn't that what the British call non magicals?" said Scott.

"Hold on. Just in case." said Harry as he threw on his hood to cover his face.

The trio approached the women who said the word muggle. She also happened to be with lots of red haired children.

"Excuse me ma'am. Not trying to eavesdrop or anything, but I couldn't help but overhear you say muggle. Do you know how to get to platform 9 and ¾?" asked Jean.

"Oh, you must be muggles! Ah, that little boy with you? Hello dear. How are you today?" asked the women.

Harry just nodded and said "I'm alright."

"Hear, my boys will show you. Oh, and my name's Molly Weasley." said Mrs Weasley.

"Jean Grey. And this is Scott Summers. My colleague." said Jean.

"Alright. Percy? You first." said Mrs Weasley.

The oldest boy nodded and pushed his trolley against the dividing pillar. In the next second, he vanished.

"Alright Fred? You're next." said Mrs Weasley.

"What! Take a look at this dear brother! My mother! The person who gave birth to me doesn't even know who I am!" said one of the twin.

"How sad! Oh mother! You can't even tell us apart? I'm George!" said the other twin.

"Sorry George. Anyway, why don't you go before Fred?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Ok." said one of the boy who called himself George. "P.S? You got it the first time." he laughed and rushed towards the pillar.

"How funny." said Mrs Weasley as she rolled her eyes. "Alright Fre-"

"Mom! Can't you hurry up? I have meet Aiden!" said a younger boy. Harry stiffened. Ron Weasley. He remembered. He was one of Aiden's friend.

"Now, Ron, be patient. You can go after Fred." scolded Mrs Weasley.

"Oh come on. I have to meet Aiden!" complained Ron.

Harry shook his head and moved to his left.

"This is going to probably take few minutes." said a girl.

Harry looked to his left where a young girl with red hair and bit of freckles on her face was rolling her eyes.

"Does this happen often?" asked Harry.

"Well, if you consider at least "once a week" often, then it happens often." said the girl.

Harry chuckled. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

The girl shook her head. "No next year. I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley. Who are you? Also, why have you got your face covered like that?"

"Answer to first question: I'm Harry. Second question? I have my reasons." said Harry.

"Why? Are you so good looking people will go blind when they see you? Is that why you're hiding?" sniggered Ginny.

"Ok. Let's go with that excuse." said Harry.

"Fred will you hurry up?" Ron growled.

"Ok, Ronnikens I'm going. Hey kid! Why are you hiding your face like that? Are you so good looking people might go blind or something?" said Fred.

"You two are related for sure." said Harry.

"Well, he's one of my favorite brother." said Ginny.

"Well, I'll be going. Oh, and mister?" said Fred to Scott. "Cool glasses."

Fred also disappeared and Ron stepped up. "Finally! Mom? I'm going to go see Aiden so bye!"

Ron disappeared. "Alright young man. It's your turn." said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you. Well, it's great to meet you. You seem like a decent girl. Kind of a drag you'll be school next year. See you." said Harry.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'll see you next year." said Ginny.

Harry looked at the pillar. He grabbed the trolley and ran towards the pillar. He soon arrived in a train station where a big red steam engine was greeting him. Soon, Jean and Scott followed him.

"Let's go to somewhere where there is least person." said Harry. They found an empty compartment and loaded Harry's baggage. Harry turned to face two people who were basically his parents in every way but blood.

"Well. This is it I guess." said Harry.

"Take care of yourself Harry. Don't let anyone get to you." said Scott as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Jean gave Harry a hug and held him for few seconds. "We're going to miss you Harry."

"Hey come on Jean. I'll be back in Christmas." said Harry trying not to let his emotion override him.

"But we're still going to miss you." said Jean.

"Don't worry. I'll remember to skype at least once a week ok?" said Harry.

"Make some new friends and most importantly study hard!" said Jean.

Harry laughed. "Only you Jean. Only you."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE BOY WHO LIVED!" someone screamed in the station.

"That's why cue to go. Bye you two." said Harry and he quickly boarded the train.

* * *

Harry picked an empty compartment (one that was as far from Aiden's compartment) and set down, idly watching out the window. About hour passed and he heard opening the compartment door. Harry turned and saw a brown haired girl who was already wearing Hogwarts uniform enter.

"Hi." said the girl with bit bossy tone. "Have you seen a toad?"

"No. And I don't you have to introduce yourself or something before you ask a question?" said Harry.

Girl flushed a bit. "Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. Neville lost his toad and I'm helping him find it."

"I'm Harry. Here, I know a way to find that toad so why don't you bring what was it, Neville? Him over?" said Harry.

"Um... Ok." said Hermione, looking quite surprised.

Few minutes later, Hermione came back with a round faced boy with a bit of tear in his eyes.

"You're back. Well, sit down. First. Name's Harry. And you're Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded. "Ye-yes. Neville Longbottom." he sniffed. "Hermione said you knew how to find my toad?"

"Yep. Tell me. What's the toad's name?" asked Harry.

"Trevor."

Harry raised his wand. He didn't really want to show people he was capable of wandless magic quite yet. "Trevor the toad." Harry said and soon, a toad floated into the compartment out of nowhere. Harry found Hermione and Neville's reaction to be quite amusing.

"You can do spells?" gasped Neville.

"Obviously." said Harry.

"But how? Are you from a wizarding family?" asked Hermione.

"Nope. Raised by non magicals." said Harry.

"B-but how? How did you practice?" said Neville.

"Secret." said Harry.

"Isn't summoning charm very advanced?" asked Hermione.

"It's not so hard if you practice enough." said Harry. ' _I mean, if you have to face a giant 10ft robot, the least you need to know is summoning.'_

"I don't think you told us. What's your last name?" asked Hermione.

"Classified."

"Ok. You are a secretive guy." said Hermione feeling bit frustrated. "Can you at least lower your hood?"

"Fine." said Harry and he lowered his hood. Neville frowned. "Are you- no wait. You said you were a muggle raised."

"Your accent. It's quite different. You're not from here are you?" said Hermione.

"Yep. I'm from the states." said Harry.

The trio started to chat and Harry felt like he actually might be able to make some genuine friends in this world. Hermione was from non magical family and was big of a bossy bookworm but was nice enough. Neville was from a wizarding family and was very timid and shy but was a decent guy. Then the topic Harry dreaded came out.

"I heard someone said that Aiden Potter was in this train right now! They said he's going to Hogwarts this year!" said Hermione.

"Aiden Potter." Harry muttered the word as if it was something disgusting.

"I read about him Modern magical history and the Rise and fall of the dark arts and great wizarding events of 20th century. I mean he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby!" said Hermione.

"Or they say." Harry muttered.

Hermione frowned. "Do you not believe Aiden Potter defeated You-Know-Who? Why?"

"First of all, how do we know Voldemort is even dead?" said Harry. Neville shuddered.

"Harry! Don't say his name." said Neville.

"Why? Is just a name. Also, just think about it. How could a mere one year old defeat a psychopath who massacred hundred when fully trained adults couldn't? Did no one ever question that?" asked Harry.

"But Harry. It says on the book-" said Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione. If someone wrote a book that said Elvis Presley is alive, would that make it true?" asked Harry.

"Well, no."

"That's my point. Books are written by people with facts. People can be biased. Facts change and world changes. Books can be biased. What I'm saying is take something in with a grain of salt." said Harry.

Then suddenly, the door opened. A blonde boy with oiled hair came in with two boys who resembled a gorilla.

"Hey you lot. Do you know where Aiden Potter is?" demanded the boy.

"No. And your name would be?" said Harry.

"Draco Malfoy." said Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" said Neville.

Malfoy looked at Neville and sneered. "I know who you are. Longbottom the squib. How did they let something like you in?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Hermione defended him.

"And who are you?" said Malfoy.

"Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

Malfoy's sneering face turned to contempt. "A mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" Neville said angrily.

"Why not? She's a mudblood. Besides, what are you going to do about Longbottom?" sneered Malfoy.

Harry stood up. Then casually walked over to Malfoy. Then to everyone's surprise, he grabbed Malfoy by his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" choked Malfoy.

"Listen up grease joint. I don't know what Mudblood means but judging by Neville's reaction and frankly I don't care. But I'm gonna assume it's probably nothing pretty. If I hear you yapping your jaw again, I'm gonna mess up your pretty little hair so much, no amount of oil will fix it." said Harry.

Harry let Malfoy go of his neck and he fall. Malfoy sputtered and said "My father will hear about this!"

Harry turned and said "You're 11 and still use the "I'm telling my daddy" card? Grow up." and Harry closed the compartment door.

Hermione and Neville were speechless until Hermione found her tongue. "Harry! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Not a good thing to say to thank a person who defended you Hermione." said Harry.

"But Harry!" cried Hermione.

"Neville. Would you be kind enough to explain what mudblood means to Hermione? I'm curious as well." said

"Mudblood… It's really bad. It means dirty blood. Some people like the Malfoys believe that muggles are inferior and went around calling muggle that." said Neville.

"Well… Ok. Malfoy called my something really bad. But you still shouldn't have used violence." protested Hermione.

"Trust me Hermione. I met lot of people who are similar to him and word doesn't work on many of them." said Harry.

* * *

The train ride continued on for an hour and the trio kept chatting.

"What houses do you want to be in?" asked Hermione.

"I want to be in Gryffindor like my parents." murmured Neville. "But I'm not sure if I'm good enough…"

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor too." said Hermione. "I heard it's the best house. You know Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time, was in that house!"

"And where did you learn that?" asked Harry trying not to grit his teeth at mention of Dumbledore.

"From book called Greatest modern wizards and sorcerers." said Hermione.

"And what did I say about books?" said Harry.

"Take it with a grain of salt. But Harry! He's the most famous light wizard!" said Hermione.

"I also heard he's the most powerful wizard." said Neville.

" _Light wizard? If he's a light wizard, I shudder to think how dark wizards act."_ Harry thought mentally. "Ok sure. But let's just end in note that not everything is at looks like."

Hermione checked her watch and said "I think we will be arriving soon. You two should get dressed. But really, I think you guys should have got dressed as soon as you boarded the train!" said Hermione.

"Not everyone is like you Hermione. Now do you mind?" said Harry.

"Do I mind what?" said Hermione.

"That you leave so we can get dressed?" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Hermione blushed and left.

After Harry and Neville got dressed, the train soon stopped.

Harry, Neville and Hermione got out and heard a large booming voice that said "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A very large man wearing a brown coat was waving his hand.

"Alright firs' years! Get into the boat! No more than 4 at a boat!" said the man.

Harry, Hermione and Neville got on a boat and was joined by a blonde girl named Hannah Abbott.

"Everyone in?" called out the big man. "Good! FOREWORD!"

Harry stared foreword and saw a humongous castle. Yep. Harry Potter was now at Hogwarts.

 _A/N: Sorry it took bit of time to update. I've been busy. Next chapter, we will see Harry get sorted! Hope it was good chapter for you all._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	10. Chapter 10: Sorting and reunion

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**Sorry for the delay. I've been going through a bit of rough time. I'm ok now.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Sheesh. I thought you said you update at least once a week! Is this once a week?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm sorry Wade. I did say normally once a week. I've been bit busy. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for your wait.**_

 _ **Deadpool: I'm still waiting for me to appear! Hey! I'm right here! You listening?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 10: Sorting and reunion

"Here are the firs' years Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid to a stern looking witch.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." said Professor McGonagall. She turned to address the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The start of the term banquet will start soon, but before you take your seats, the sorting ceremony will take place. The 4 houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each houses have their own noble history. Now, please wait quietly until I return from preparation."

As soon as Professor McGonagall left, the first years broke into a chatter. Harry just quietly stood there as he surveyed the first years. Then Harry froze. In the middle of the crowd stood a arrogant looking boy with red hair. Aiden Potter. His "brother".

"Well I'm obviously going to be Gryffindor." said Aiden. "That's the best house. I mean, imagine if I end up in Slytherin!" Ron Weasley stood next him and laughed.

"Like Slytherin would want you Potter. I mean, you're unfit to even be a Hufflepuff." said low sneering voice. Harry was not surprised that it was Draco Malfoy.

"No one asked your opinion you dirty snake!" shouted Ron.

"Why would I want to be in a house of death eater? Everyone knows all Slytherins are just bunch of dark wizards!" shouted Aiden. "Also, I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Other houses aren't as good as Gryffindor anyway."

"Do you know how we get sorted Hermione?" asked Harry, not wanting to hear Aiden anymore.

"I read in Hogwarts: history that we put a hat called the Sorting hat on our head. The sorting hat will then determine which house fits best for us." said Hermione.

Then, Professor McGonagall came back. "Please form a line and follow me."

Harry followed the first years through Hogwarts. Harry had to admit, as much as he wasn't pleased to be here, the castle itself was impressive. Bit old fashioned, but still impressive.

Harry and the first years walked into the great hall where there were 4 long tables filled with students and in front of the hall were where the teachers sat.

Harry took a glance at the teachers. A very short man, Hagrid a nervous looking man with turban... and what he saw next made Harry's blood boil. He had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't lose his temper. On the middle was Dumbledore, the man who sentenced him to prison all those years ago.

Harry quickly moved on, taking a deep breath. A man who greatly resembled a bat and… Harry eyes widened. Lily Potter. His biological mother. Harry mentally cursed. What was she doing here? Please don't say she work here.

* * *

Lily Potter looked at the first years with a smile. She looked at her son and smiled widely. It was going to be her first year teaching as Charms assistant, assisting Professor Flitwick.

Then she sighed. This day… this day also could have been the day his oldest son Harry might have come to Hogwarts… if he wasn't a squib. Lily sighed. She knew herself and her husband occasionally missed him but brushed it off. He was with her sister, who probably would have treated him with care knowing Harry wasn't magical.

Lily listened to the Sorting hat's song waited for the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall- no. Minerva, as she insisted being called that after they became colleagues, would now start calling the names of the first years...

* * *

"Please step forward when I call your name." said Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah."

The girl that shared boat with Harry stepped forward. The sorting hat was placed on her head and few moments later, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered. The sorting continued on with similar fashion. Soon, it was "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione went foreword and the hat seemed to be thinking. It finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor table cheered while Harry groaned a bit. Friend he made was in Gryffindor, a house Harry was not planning to go if Aiden was placed there. "Oh well. Even if I'm not in same house, I can still hang out with her."

Then it was "Longbottom, Neville." Neville shakly made his way to the stool where after bit of consideration, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well another friend separated." sighed Harry.

"Malfoy, Draco." said Professor McGonagall. Malfoy swaggered front and the hat almost immediately yelled Slytherin as the hat touched his head.

The sorting continued on until "Potter, Aiden."

The entire hall went quiet for a moment and then it broke into an excited whisper.

"Aiden Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?" "I wonder what house he will be in!" "Of course he's in Gryffindor for sure!"

Aiden held his head high up and walked front and stood on the stool. Aiden's sorting took longest. It looked as if Aiden was engaging on a silent battle with the hat. The hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" though in a rather reluctant voice.

The Gryffindor house broke into a humongous cheer. People began clap and cheer and some screamed "We got Potter!"

It took few minutes for the Gryffindors to settle down. Professor McGonagall looked at the list to continue the sorting. She looked at the next name and frowned. Then her eye's opened wide.

"Potter… Harry?"

People could have heard a pin drop after the name Potter Harry was called. Potter? Just like Aiden Potter? But Aiden Potter had no sibling!

Harry Potter just stepped foreword. All eyes were on him. Harry casually walked over to the stool as if nothing was wrong.

Dumbledore looked shocked and was fuming. 'He's alive? But… but the wards said he was not there! Then… Where have he been all these year! Curses! Now the plan to guide Aiden to the right path might fall apart! Who knows what evil might be inside this boy'

Lily Potter's face lost all color. 'Her son. Her boy. Her boy she thought was squib and separated from her, was not a squib? Then… how did he live all these year? And did Dumbledore lie to her?'

Harry sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

" _Hello… You must be the other Potter."_ said the hat.

"Sorry. But I do not see myself as Potter. At least not for the past few years. Just call me Harry." said Harry mentally.

" _Fair enough. I respect your wishes. Now to business… Where should I send you?"_

"Anywhere is fine. Just don't put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

" _Ah. Why not? I'm sure you could do well in any of those two. In fact, I believe you can do well anywhere."_

"Well, Gryffindor's got Aiden and Slytherin's got Malfoy. I don't want to be anywhere near two of them."

" _Ok then. What do we have here? You attended a school called Xavier institute for gifted youngster? Very nice. Gifted? That school name fits where you will be best at. Better be…"_

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat.

There wasn't much applauding. Only few claps from few Ravenclaws. Harry just shrugged, took off the hat and made his way to the Ravenclaw table where he took a seat. He saw that everyone in the hall, including the teachers were looking at him. He paid no attention to it and just looked at the sorting.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued on the sorting. The sorting ended with Zabini, Blaise (Slytherin) and Dumbledore stepped up.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year!" said Dumbledore in forced cheery voice. "Before I say anything, I believe it is time for the banquet first!"

The foods magically appeared on the tables and Harry admitted that they were delicious. While eating his dinner, Harry took a side glance at the staff table where he saw that Dumbledore and his biological mother was staring at him non stop.

Harry quietly pulled out his transmitter and sent a message " _Professor. I think I will need you in 30 minute to 1 hour. Thank you."_

Harry resumed to his dinner again. Soon, the plates were cleared out and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we have finished eating, I have couple of reminders. Firstly, Mr Filch asked you to refrain from using magic in corridors. Secondly, Forbidden forest is obviously forbidden. And most importantly, the third corridor on the right hand side is out of bound to anyone who doesn't want to meet a gruesome death." said Dumbledore.

Harry frowned. Saying something like that to bunch of teenagers is like begging them to go there. What is Dumbledore playing? Is there something hidden there?

"Alright then. Everyone off to bed!" said Dumbledore.

Everyone stood up and began to make their way to the corridor. Harry and the first year Ravenclaws were led by Ravenclaw prefect named Penelope Clearwater.

"The Ravenclaw common room is located the west wing of Hogwarts. Now, while other houses have passwords we Ravenclaws are different. Let's just say it's something that fits for house of wisdom." said Penelope.

"Our head of house is Professor Flitwick, he teaches charm. He's a very nice person so if you have any problem, you either come to me or you got and talk to Professor Flitwick." said Penelope. "Well, we have arrived."

The group stopped in front of a bronze statue of an eagle. The eagle statue began to speak.

"Tear off one and scratch its head. What was red is now black instead. What am I?"

"The Ravenclaw common room can be accessed only if you answer the riddle. Would anyone like to give a try?" asked Penelope.

"I'll give it a go." said Harry. Harry stepped up to the statue and said. "Is it Matchstick?"

The statue said "Correct. Young one. Enter." and opened up the way to the common room.

"Impressive Harry. Not many 1st years solve a riddle that quickly you know." said Penelope.

"Well it was a easy enough." said Harry.

As Harry and the first years were about to enter the common room, the short man Harry saw at the hall came. "Mr Potter? I am Professor Flitwick. The headmaster asks you to be in his office right now."

Harry nodded. "Please lead the way."

* * *

Harry followed the small professor along the corridor. Professor Flitwick stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and said "Lemon drops." The gargoyles moved out, leading to a staircase.

They began to climb the staircase and arrived on a large door. Professor Flitwick opened it and saw Dumbledore sitting behind a desk and McGonagall and the man that looked like a bat with a sneering expression. Then there were his birth parents.

"Mr Potter, please sit down." said Dumbledore. Harry did not even took a glance at his parents and sat on the chair.

"So, Mr Potter, how are you tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Alright." Harry said curtly.

"It's been awhile since you've seen your parents. Don't you want to greet them?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry snorted. "My parents? I don't see them here."

Dumbledore frowned. "They are right next to you Mr Potter."

Harry took a side glance at James and Lily Potter and then said "Oh, you meant by biological parent. No thank you. I will rather I had no contact with them whatsoever."

Harry heard Lily gasp but paid no attention.

"Harry…" said Lily.

"Please don't call me that. Only my friends and families call me that, and you are neither of those. Address me as Mr Potter. Although, I don't see myself as Potter, I didn't get a name change yet. So that will have to do for now." said Harry.

"Harry…" said James.

"I have asked your wife not to call me that. That applies to you as well." said Harry.

"Come now Mr Potter. Surely that is no way to talk to your family?" said Dumbledore.

Harry let out a cold laugh. "A family? That's a good one. I think you and I have a very different definition of what family is. My definition is that families don't ditch someone in hell just because they feel like it."

"We only left you at my sister's because Dumbledore told us you were a squib! We thought that was what was best for you!" cried Lily.

Harry stared at Lily with contempt. "So you just ditched your kid based on what he wasn't? You people are even lower than I thought you were."

"But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Do you people not have your own opinion? Tell me, if Dumbledore told you to drown me, would you have done that?" said Harry in disgusted voice.

"Of course not!" said James.

"Well, based on your actions, I don't really believe you." said Harry. "By the way, why am I here again? I mean, I just got to this school."

"Well… We'll get to that." said Dumbledore.

"Wait. If what we are going to talk about will affect me in anyway, I want my guardian to be present." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, your parents are right next to you." said Professor McGonagall.

"Those two are _not_ my parents or guardian. Please make remember that." said Harry curtly.

"If you are referring to your aunt and uncle, Mr Potter we don't have time to call them." said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no. I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about my guardian. My legal guardian who was more of a parent then those two ever were." said Harry pointing at James and Lily.

Harry took out the hologram disk and placed it on the floor. He took a step back and started the machine. With a beep, a holographic image of Professor Xavier popped out.

Everyone gasped and took a step back.

"Wh-What is that?" yelled James.

"A hologram projector." said Harry. Harry smiled and said "How are you Professor?"

Professor X smiled. "I'm fine Harry. So, is there a problem?"

"Yes. I figured since I am having a discussion with the Headmaster, my guardian should be with me." said Harry. "By the way, they are here too."

Professor X didn't need to know who they were. "Very well Harry. So, that's the Headmaster I presume? I am Charles Xavier. Legal guardian of Harry Potter. What seems to be the problem?"

"Who are you?" demanded James.

"As I said, I am Charles Xavier. Headmaster of Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and Harry's legal guardian." said Professor X.

"Xavier institute? What is that?" asked James.

"My school in New York. Just like it's name, for people with special talents like Mr Potter here." said Professor X. Harry smiled widely.

"N..New York? What's Harry doing in New York?" asked Lily.

"That's where he resides." said Professor X.

"WHAT!" yelled Lily and James. "But why isn't he with my sister?"

"Your sister and her husband have left him in New York." answered Professor X. "The detail? That's for Harry to tell, not me."

"Left you?" whispered Lily.

Harry paid no attention and turned to Dumbledore. "So, Headmaster, I believe we have business?"

"Umm… yes." said Dumbledore. "I have received a rather disturbing news that you have assaulted Mr Malfoy. Is that true?"

"Malfoy? Hmm… Let me think…" said Harry as he pretended to think. "Oh yeah, that guy? Well, I didn't really kick his ass or anything. I just warned him to leave me and my friends alone. And I guess I did grab his neck, but I didn't hit him or anything."

"Well, you will be receiving a detention Mr Potter." said Dumbledore.

"OK. Then that's my what about Malfoy's punishment?" asked Harry.

"What are you talking about Potter!" snapped the man that looked like a bat. "You should be expelled for what you did! Typical Potter. Arrogant just like his father."

"First of all, who are you? Second of all, do you really know my father? I know at least two people who have been a father to me and I don't think you ever met them. Thirdly, we just met. How do you know if I'm arrogant or not? You shouldn't assume about people. It makes an ass out of u and me." said Harry/

"Why you insolent…"

"Severus, calm yourself. This is Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house. Now, Mr Potter, I don't understand what you mean by Mr Malfoy's punishment." said Dumbledore.

"Malfoy came into my compartment and just blatantly insulted my friend. He called one a squib and other what was it, Mudblood?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "He said what?"

"Mudblood. Judging by Neville's reaction, I assumed it was a very bad word. Is it?" said Harry.

"It's one of the most foul thing to say Mr Potter." said Professor McGonagall grimly.

"Judging by what I heard so far, is it safe for me to assume that Harry here was protecting his friends after this "victim" called them a derogatory name?" asked Professor X.

"Come on. This brat is obviously lying-"

"Mr Snape. I do not appreciate you accusing my student as a liar. From what I recall, isn't there many ways wizards use to prove validity of one's statement?" said Professor X firmly.

"I am willing to make an oath that I am telling the truth." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, you were just defending your friends so your detention is canceled. As for Mr Malfoy, I will come up with a punishment suitable for him." said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you."

"Now then, is that all?" asked Harry.

"Yes… For now." said Dumbledore.

"Well, then I will return to my house. Good night Professor." said Harry. "Oh, could you remind Bobby and others to be ready on Skype?"

"I will do that. Good night Harry. Oh, and before that? Dumbledore?" said Professor X. "Don't try anything funny to Harry. I am a man who values my student greatly."

Then the hologram turned off. Harry picked up the disk and left.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU ALBUS! HOW COULD YOU LIE THAT HARRY WAS A SQUIB!" yelled James.

"James I-"

"Our boy… Our boy hates us! He hates us James!" cried Lily.

"James, I admit my mistake may have done some damage-" said Dumbledore.

"MISTAKE? This is not a mistake! How could you do something like this!" yelled Lily.

"Come now Lily. Can't you see that this mistake was ultimately for the greater good? Aiden needed to focus on his training so he could fulfill his destiny. Besides, don't you remember Harry showed no accidental magic? This probably means even if he is a magical, he has a very weak magical core. Petunia probably wouldn't have know he was a wizard." said Dumbledore.

Lily and James said nothing. Lily just silently decided she will pay a visit to her sister soon.

"Well, then I bid good night to both of you. Tomorrow is your first day as Charm's assistant Lily. Good luck." said Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. His mind feeling rather jumbled.

Harry arrived at the eagle statue where it began to say "Imagine you are in a dark room with no doors. How do you get out?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me I have to solve a question every time I want to get in!" groaned Harry. "Alright the answer? Stop imagining."

"Good answer." said the eagle statue and it opened the way. The common room looked pretty nice. There were couple of couches and few windows that actually gave pretty good view.

Harry saw that there were lots people in the common room. When he entered, everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"What's going on? Did I do something?" asked Harry.

One of the older student said "You are the famous Aiden Potter's brother?"

Harry sighed. "Do we have to talk about him?"

Then handful of people began to shout things like "What's he like?" "What's his favorite food?" "What's his preference in woman?"

It began to get louder and louder until Harry yelled "QUIET!"

When everyone went silent, Harry said "Now, I get you all have questions about "my brother" but sorry to burst your bubbles but I can't answer any of them."

When few people began to protest, Harry held his hand and silenced them "Look, it's not because I don't want to. It's because I don't know anything about him! I mean, I didn't live with him!"

The Ravenclaws all went silent. "Why? Aren't you Aiden Potter's brother? Why didn't you live with him?"

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. I mean, ask his parents. I haven't seen Aiden Potter for a long time. It actually been 6 year. Now that's all I can tell you. So good night everyone."

Then Harry Potter marched upstairs to first year dormitory.

* * *

In Xavier institute, the students all gathered eagerly around the computer.

"Harry should be calling any minute now." said Bobby.

"I wonder how he's doing?" said Rogue. Then, a call message popped up in the screen.

"Oh! Bobby! A call! Come on! Click it!" cried Kurt.

Harry's smiling face came up in the screen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Harry!" said Peter. "How are you doing over there!"

"Pretty good Peter. This place so far hasn't been as bad as I thought it will be." said Harry. "Men. I miss you guys so much."

"Probably not as much as we do!" sniggered Kitty.

"You guys all doing ok?" asked Harry.

"We're doing ok. But it sure feels empty without you." said Bobby.

Harry chuckled. Yep. These were his family. Families who actually miss him and he miss.

"Hey guys. Guess who I saw here?" said Harry. "I'll give you a little hint. Mr Full of himself and obnoxious, plus his family"

"Hmm… I wonder." Jamie pretended to think. "Full of himself? Tony Stark and Johnny Storm are probably not in Britain right now. Could it be your twin Aiden Potter? And your birth parent?"

"Correct! Congrats Jamie! You won the kid of the week award!" chuckled Harry. But the others knew it was rather forced.

"Harry?" said Kitty softly. "How was it seeing them after all these years?"

"It was fine. Nothing much." said Harry. But even he knew they won't buy it.

"Harry. We're not stupid. We know and you yourself know it was anything but "Fine" or "Nothing much"." said Bobby.

Harry sighed deeply and didn't say anything for a minute. "I don't know. I feel all mixed… I mean, I thought I will be will be angry when I see my biological parents."

"But?" said Kurt.

"I don't know... All I feel now is… contempt. I mean, what kind of a parent just blindly follows someone's advice to ditch their kid? Seriously, that was their excuse. "Some on told us to!" What are they toddlers?" said Harry rolling his eyes. "Alright enough about them. What have you guys been doing?"

* * *

Harry chatted with his friends for about 15 more minute until he bid good night to them and logged out of his computer. When Harry cleared the curtains he put up, he saw a boy and two girls staring at him.

"Oh, sorry about that? Was I too loud?" asked Harry.

"Was that muggle technology?" asked one of the girl.

"Yeah, it's called laptop. By the way, who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Padma Patil. This is Lisa Turpin." said Padma pointing to the girl next to her. "And that' Terry Boot."

"Well nice to meet you all. You guys are all 1st year right?" said Harry.

"Yes. But anyway, Harry, was that Laptop really working?" asked Terry.

"Well, yeah. I've been using it fine for last 30 minutes. What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Muggle technologies aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts." said Lisa. "Apparently, there's too much magic in Hogwarts it doesn't allow Muggle technology to work."

"Well, that's true. If you are trying to work against the magic." said Harry.

"What?" the 3 asked.

"Basically, what you call muggle technology will not work if it is going against the magic. But if you try to go around the magic, that's a different story." said Harry.

"I still don't get it." said Terry.

"Basically, a guy I know managed to find a way to go around the magic instead of going against magic. He just enable that theory into the laptop and boom, it works here." said Harry.

"That's quite interesting." said Terry.

"So… Harry." said Padma. "You are Aiden Potter's brother right?"

"Come on. I told you there's nothing I know about him." said Harry.

"You really seem to hate talking about him." said Lisa.

"Well, let's just say I'm not crazy about him." said Harry.

"But he defeated You-Know-Who!" said Padma.

"No I don't." said Harry.

"What?"

"I do not know who. Could you clarify?"

"You know… The evil wizard?" said Lisa.

"He's name please?" asked Harry.

Padma and Lisa looked reluctant until they managed to say "Voldemort" while trembling.

"There we go. So Aiden Potter defeated Voldemort. But is that an automatic reason to worship the ground he walks on?" asked Harry.

"He did something incredible!" said Lisa.

"Ok, let's say it's incredible. But then what? Besides that, has he done anything amazing the past 10 years after the fall of Voldemort?" asked Harry.

When no one answered, Harry said "Should have known." and went to his bed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. No, fuming wasn't enough to describe him. How was that brat alive! His detectors detected that Harry Potter was no longer in Privet Drive! Also, why was he in a hand of some yanks?

Dumbledore began pacing the office. This wasn't good. It was likely Lily and James wouldn't trust him after this incident. What should he do?

The philosophers stone is all set up. First focus on Aiden. Yes. He will have to think about ways to get rid of Harry Potter for good soon. That boy was dark! He has to disappear! For now, keep him out of Aiden's path. Just for now.

Unknown to Dumbledore, he's carefully planned out plans were crumbling apart.

 _A/N: Hope it was good chapter for you all. Harry is now in Ravenclaw, met his biological parents and Dumbledore and met some new people in Ravenclaw. Once again, I'm so sorry it took long for this chapter. I had bit of a writer's block and other stuff._

 _The reason Hermione and Neville still got sorted to Gryffindor is because Hermione still some what trusts the authority blindly and believes Gryffindor is the best. Neville wants to live up to his parents and wanted to be Gryffindor._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Sorting hat song from JK Rowling's Harry Potter and Philosophers stone. Also, I didn't create the riddle._


	11. Chapter 11: At Hogwarts

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**10 reviews just overnight? More than 200 followers? Thank you so much! I'm not sure this is correct but: Cieszę się, że podoba ci się moja historia!**_

 _ **Deadpool: By the way, RJ, am I sucking something messed up or is that 3 of the same review?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: For once, you are sane Wade. Please refrain yourself from posting multiple reviews that are literally saying the same thing. Another thing, while I appreciate the suggestions, I can not properly thank you if you leave those reviews as guests. Please remember that.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: By the way, can some of you see the future? Some of these suggestions are crazy! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 11: At Hogwarts

"Hey! Did you see that V shaped scar on his forehead?" "The Boy-Who-Lived!" "I wonder if he'll sign my quill?"

Everyone busily whispered in excitement whenever they saw Aiden. Aiden held his nose high up and enjoyed every moment of attention he received.

Unfortunately, for Aiden and Harry, Aiden was not the only who was receiving attention.

"That's the Boy-Who-Lived's brother!" "I wonder why we never heard about him?" "Do you think he might be able to get me Aiden's autograph?"

Harry did his best to ignore people and he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the Gryffindor table, he saw Hermione and Neville already there.

"Morning Hermione and Neville." greeted Harry.

Hermione dropped the book she was reading and Neville choked on the milk he was drinking.

"H-h-hello Harry." stammered Neville.

"Hey Neville what's wrong? You alright?" asked Harry.

"No it's nothing you said Harry. It's just that… why didn't you tell us you were Aiden Potter's brother?" Hermione half asked and half demanded.

Harry groaned. He knew this was going to be a bit of issue. "I figured it wasn't anything important."

"Nothing important! Harry, you are the brother of Boy-Who-Lived-" said Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"No. I am not the brother of Boy-Who-Lived." said Harry.

"But you're last name is Potter!" said Neville.

"Guess I should explain more. I do not see myself as a Potter, therefore, don't call me his brother." said Harry. People who were eavesdropping the conversation gasped.

"But why Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid that's a very private reason. Maybe if we got more closer, I'll consider telling you. But not now." said Harry.

Hermione looked like she wanted to pursue the question but Neville shook his head. So she dropped the matter.

"But hey. Why do you guys care about who's brother I am? I'm still same self you guys met at the train." said Harry. "I don't see myself as Aiden Potter as my brother, so that should be more of a reason to not look at me diff-"

"The feelings mutual." said the voice.

Harry turned and saw Aiden Potter and his friend Ron Weasley walking towards him.

"You are not my brother. So don't go around calling yourself Potter." said Aiden.

"Guess what genius? I'm underaged so I couldn't get a name change. Until then, I'm a Potter, unfortunately." said Harry.

"Shut up! Why are you here any way? Go back to your house table!" said Aiden.

"First of all, I can be wherever I want to be. Second of all, it's not against the rule to visit friends." said Harry.

"No one here wants you! Just like no one wanted at home!" yelled Aiden.

"Believe me. I consider it a blessing that no one wanted me at that place. Especially considering how you turned out." Harry said with disdain.

"Shut up! You're just jealous Aiden is the Boy-Who-Lived and you're not! Show respect to him!" yelled Ron.

"Why should I show respect to him?"

"Because he's the Boy-Who-Lived! He deserves an automatic respect!" said Ron.

Harry laughed. Harry laughed for few seconds and wiped his tears. "Deserve an automatic respect? Charles Xavier, Reed Richards, Matt Murdock, T'Challa, Steve Rogers. Those are some name I can think of when someone says automatic respect. A whiny spoiled idiot with a big head is not on the list."

"You worthless-" Aiden growled as he pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. But before he could even utter a single word, Harry grabbed Aiden's arm, twisted it and pointed it against his chest.

"Try that again, and I'll snap your pretty little twig in half." Harry said coldly. Harry snatched the wand out of Aiden's hand and threw it across the hall.

"What are you waiting for? Fetch." smirked Harry. Harry turned and walked to the Ravenclaw table, paying no attention to everyone in Great Hall who went silent.

Then, he heard Dumbledore yell "MR POTTER!"

"Yes?" said Harry.

"That will be 20 points from Ravenclaw and a detention!" said Dumbledore angrily.

"I don't think so Albus. Mr Pot- Mr Harry Potter has broken no rule. He was simply just talking and Mr Aiden Potter came and provoked him. I also saw it was Mr Aiden Potter who pulled out his wand first. Mr Harry Potter was merely defending himself. So, I cancel the punishment put on Mr Harry Potter and transfer that punishment to Mr Aiden Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"Surely Fillius, that is unnecessary-" said Dumbledore but McGonagall cut him off.

"No. I agree with Filius. Mr Aiden Potter, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with Mr Filch. I will inform you of the date soon." said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"You can't do that! I'm the Boy-Who-" said Aiden but McGonagall cut him off.

"Mr Potter, while you are at Hogwarts, you are a student and you are expected to follow those rules. Who you are is irrelevant." snapped Professor McGonagall.

Aiden fumed while Harry just munched on his toast.

* * *

"Alright… First class… Charms. With Gryffindors! Ok. Guess I'll be sitting next to Hermione then." said Harry

Harry waited stood in front of the Charms class. He and few Ravenclaws were already there.

He waited for few minutes and saw Hermione running towards the classroom.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry.

"Harry! How did you arrive so quickly? I thought I came here as soon as I got ready." said Hermione panting.

"Probably not as fast I did." said Harry grinning. Training with Logan made Harry quite athletic. In fact, not just Harry but all students at Xavier institute were more athletic and had better reflexes than normal teens did.

Soon, more and more students began to come. Then, Professor Flitwick came with his assistant Lily Potter. Lily looked at Harry hoping she would get some sort of reaction, but was dismayed when all Harry gave her was indifference.

"Alright! Everyone in!" said Professor Flitwick cheerfully.

Professor Flitwick led everyone inside the classroom and everyone took their seat. Hermione went to the front of the class, so Harry went and sat next to her.

"Now. I am Professor Filius Flitwick. And this is Professor Lily Potter, she's my assistant. What I teach is Charms. Charms is a subject that utilizes magic into everyday life. For example, let's say I need to move this desk across the classroom. Now, of course I could just go up to the desk and push it across the class. But, that takes time and power. So instead, I do this." Professor Flitwick pulled out his wand and waved it and said "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The table floated in the air. Everyone gasped and chattered excitedly. Harry just grinned. It just brought back memory of him and Jean using magic and telekinesis to lift heavy objects.

"This was Levitation charm, one of very many charms and spells you will learn. Now, today, we will start with something simple but very useful: Wand lighting charm. Repeat after me: Lumos."

"Lumos." said everyone. Harry followed along, wondering in his mind. He knew how to use lighting charm. He could produce a light on the tip of his finger. But he never used that magic using a wand. How much power would it show?

"Good. Now, to turn off the light, say Nox." said Professor Flitwick. "Now everyone. You may start practicing the charm. Help your partner. Begin!"

Everyone began to practice charm, though most had no success. Hermione picked up her wand and began to say the incantation.

"Harry! Why aren't you working?" asked Hermione.

"I figured I would watch you do it." shrugged Harry.

"Professor Flitwick told everyone to work! You're included!" said Hermione disapprovingly.

Then, Harry grinned. "So, you want me to do the charm?" This was going to be interesting.

"Yes!" said Hermione.

"You asked for it." said Harry. Harry picked up his wand and said "Lumos."

Extremely bright blinding light appeared out of tip of Harry's wand. Harry then said "Nox." and the light went out. "How's that?" Harry said smugly to Hermione.

Hermione was speechless and so was the rest of the class. Professor Flitwick was the first to break the silence.

"Mr Potter… That was amazing! Why, in all my teaching years, I've never seen a first year produce such bright light! And in first day!" Professor Flitwick said in amazed voice.

"Thank you sir." Harry said politely.

"10 points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick said beaming.

Harry turned to Hermione who's mouth was still hanging. "Harry! How did you do that?"

"By saying Lumos." said Harry.

"You know that's not what I meant!" said Hermione. "I read in Standard book of spells that Lumos don't produce lights that bright! Even Lumos Maxima don't produce that much brightness!"

"Luck shot?" offered Harry.

Lily Potter watched her first son bicker with his partner. She smiled. Her first born was very good at magic! She turned to see her second son and sighed. He wasn't practicing. He was just goofing off with his friend Ron.

Lily sighed and walked over to their table. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Please focus on work."

"Oh come on mom." said Aiden.

"Mr Potter, that's Professor Potter to you. While at school, please call me that." said Lily.

"Mom, this stuff is just bo-" whined Aiden but he was cut off.

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr Potter. Now get to work. Mr Weasley, I suggest you get to work as well or that will be another 10 points from Gryffindor." said Lily sternly.

Aiden grumbled but didn't say anything.

* * *

Harry was glad that most of his lessons at Hogwarts were enjoyable.

Herbology was interesting enough. Harry was surprised that Neville knew quite a lot about Magical plants and often sat next to him. Astronomy was similar to what he already learned back at Xavier institute (Harry really wished they didn't have to take the lesson at night).

"Transfiguration. And… It's says Professor McGonagall is teaching." said Harry.

"I heard she's really strict." said Neville.

"And I also read that Transfiguration is one of the hardest magic. We have lots to learn. The theory, the wand movement, the proper incantation." listed Hermione on and on.

"Easy there Mione. You don't have to list everything you know. That'll probably take weeks!" said Harry. Hermione huffed while Neville offered a small smile.

"Well, the door's opened. Guess that means come in." said Harry.

They walked in and found that the classroom was empty, except for a grey cat on the front desk.

Harry and his friends walked up to the front of the class. Harry sat next to Hermione who sat next to Neville. The two seemed to be wondering where the teacher was but didn't pay attention to the grey cat.

Harry was different. He stared at the cat, who seemed to be looking back. Logan always taught him to be aware of the surroundings. Why was there a cat in the classroom? Is it the Professor's pet? The class was transfiguration… What if…

Harry walked up to the front of the class and looked at the cat. He grinned and patted the cat. And said in low voice, "Do you need a litter box little kitty?" Harry never knew cats could frown up until then.

"Just messin with you… Professor." Now, Harry saw the cat smile. "When are you going to drop the act?" asked Harry. The cat looked at Harry with an expression that probably meant "Soon."

The class started to fill up with people. Harry was amused that no one seemed to understand that the professor was there all along.

Soon, the class started and most people had arrived. Then, with a burst, the door opened, Aiden and Ron rushed in.

"Whew! McGonagall is not here yet!" said Aiden.

"Hey. Care to look front?" said Harry.

"What? All I see is some stupid grey cat." said Aiden. Aiden then turned to Ron. "Anyway, as I was saying, Chudley Can-"

"I assure you, Mr Potter. I am not stupid." said Professor McGonagall in cold voice. Professor McGonagall was the cat.

"Take a seat now. Since it is first time, I will let you go. But expect be punished if you are late again." said Professor McGonagall. "Also Mr Harry Potter? 10 points to Ravenclaw for spotting an animagus."

The lesson that day was changing a matchstick into a needle. It was incredibly difficult task, except for Harry. Harry had already changed his matchstick into needle and was just twirling his wand.

"Uurgh…" Hermione groaned. "I turned the matchstick silver but it's not pointy like a needle! What am I doing wrong?"

"Wow Hermione. You got that far? I don't think my matchstick changed at all." said Neville.

"Need help?" asked Harry.

"No." said Hermione. "I think I got most of it correctly. But… I'm just not sure what I'm doing wrong!"

"Here Hermione. Think it this way. Think transfiguration as rearrangement of molecules." said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione as she stopped what she was doing.

"Basically imagine that you are rearranging the molecules of matchstick. The magic is moving around the molecules so that it will form a new object, which in this case is a needle." said Harry.

"What's a molecule Harry?" asked Neville.

"Sorry Neville. I'll give you a wizard friendly version. Imagine you are breaking up the matchstick into very small pieces. And then imagine putting those pieces together but instead of recreating the matchstick, you form a needle." said Harry. "Try it again with that in mind."

Hermione frowned and did what Harry told her. She waved her wand and the matchstick turned to a near perfect needle (it's end was still pretty blunt). Neville managed to turn the matchstick silver.

McGonagall looked over and said "5 points to both Ms Granger and Mr Longbottom for excellent work. And 10 points to Mr Potter for helping fellow students." said Professor McGonagall. McGonagall didn't express it much, she was deeply impressed with Harry's skill.

* * *

Of course, Harry enjoyed most of his lessons, meaning there were few he didn't.

The defence against the dark arts was nothing short of a joke. Professor Quirrell was a jumpy man who feared his own shadow.

Harry was appalled by the defence lesson. This was not a defence. Real defence had to be practical, teach how to protect and attack and also teach the students to always be on guard. If Logan saw this lesson, he would have scraped out his eyeballs multiple times while drinking very strong acid.

Of course, the real worst lesson was Potions lesson. Harry had potions with the Hufflepuffs. It was kind of a pity because he couldn't be with Neville and Hermione, though it felt like Hermione was avoiding him a bit lately. Harry just brushed it off as nothing important.

The potion class room was in a cold dark dungeon. Harry may have studied various charms and magics at Xavier institute, but he didn't learn anything that couldn't really be used in combat. Harry was looking foreword for the lesson, until he learned that the man teaching the subject was Snape, the man who hated him before he even met him.

Harry went inside the dungeon and sat searched for seat. Harry looked around and saw Hannah sitting with some Hufflepuffs. Harry walked over to her and greeted her. "Hey Hannah. How've you been?"

The Hufflepuffs stopped talking and looked at Harry. "Oh… Um… Hi… Harry." stuttered Hannah.

"Say, is seat next to you taken?" asked Harry. When Hannah shook her head, Harry sat down saying "Well, then you don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"Oh. Ok Harry." said Hannah.

"Why would you sit here?" asked one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"And you are?"

"Ernie McMillan." said Ernie.

"Well, that's easy. I don't know much people from my house but I do know Hannah. So I figured I'd sit here." said Harry.

Then, the door swung opened and Professor Snape entered like a bat swooping in. He began roll call and stopped at Harry's name.

"Mr Harry Potter…. The Boy-Who-Lived's brother…." said Snape.

"Please don't refer to me as that. I'm not his brother." said Harry as politely as he can.

"Silence Potter. That's 10 points from Ravenclaw." snapped Snape.

Snape finished roll calling and suddenly darted to Harry "Let's see if you can answer what your idiotic brother couldn't. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Was he talking english? "I don't know sir." said Harry.

"Tut, tut. I had hoped you would be different from your brother. Well, then tell me this. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" said Snape.

"The apothecary?" offered Harry. Few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sniggered but were quickly silenced by Snape's glare.

"You think that's funny Potter? Here's the last question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"I have zero idea sir." said Harry, getting annoyed by Snape's endless questions. Why was he asking those questions just to him?

"How disappointing Potter. That will be 20 points from Ravenclaw for not preparing for class. Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. You are just like your idiotic brother and father…" growled Snape.

Harry had enough. "Sir? Would you mind answering my question?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What question?"

"In which part of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ can those informations be found?" asked Harry.

"What?" Snape blinked.

"I asked in which part of the book can those informations be found?" Harry repeated the question.

"Why Potter? Were you too lazy to open the book?" sneered Snape.

"Can you please just answer my question?" asked Harry feeling more and more irritated by the professor.

"Information about draught of the living death can be founded in chapter 23, section 5, the information about the bezoar is in chapter 17, section 3 and information about aconite is in chapter 30, section 11. Does that answer your question?" barked Snape.

"So, let me get this straight. You quizzed me on an information that wasn't even in the first 10 chapter of the book and no summer assignment was given and yet you dock me off points for not being able to answer the question?" said Harry.

Snape went very red in the face and yelled "That's another 20 points from Ravenclaw! Now get to work! Instructions are on the board!"

Harry sighed. He was going to take this issue to his head of house and have it resolved.

Harry begin working on the potion but saw that Snape was glaring at him non stop. Finally, Harry got annoyed by Snape constantly glaring at him so he said "You can stop looking at me like that professor because if you are trying to intimidate me, I can only that you are doing a lousy job at it. My combat instructor Logan is far more intimidating than you can ever hope to be. And no, I'm not making it up. He's really like those hard ass drill sergeants in army who doesn't take any kind of bullshit excuses and tell you to drop and give 20 while he yells at your face."

Snape went very interesting shade of red and yelled "That's detention for you Potter!"

Harry shrugged off, which made Snape even more mad. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all looking at him with awe and shock. No one ever talked to Professor Snape like that ever before!

Soon it was the end of the class and Snape told everyone to put their potion in a phial and hand it in. When Harry handed over his phial Snape sneered and dropped it on the ground and said "Well, what do you know Potter? You have nothing to hand in, meaning you get a zero for the today's class."

Harry smirked and pulled out another phial from his pocket, saying "Well, Logan always told me to have back ups. Here you go!" Harry said cheerfully as he handed in another phial. Harry left the classroom laughing.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was in his classroom talking with his assistant Lily Potter when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" said Professor Flitwick. Harry stepped in and greeted the professor.

"Ah, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I would like to make a complain about unreasonable point deduction and detention." said Harry.

Professor Flitwick and Lily looked shocked.

"Unreasonable deduction and detention? Please explain Mr Potter." said Professor Flitwick sternly.

Harry began explaining about his Potion lesson, how Snape straight up called him name, how Snape quizzed just him on information he had no way of knowing, Snape singling him out and constantly glaring at him and how Snape purposely dropped his phial.

"That is how I lost 50 points and received a detention." finished Harry. Flitwick looked livid and Lily looked appalled.

"This is outrageous!" shouted Flitwick. "Mr Potter, I will have a talk about this with Professor Snape. Don't worry about your punishment for now. I will arrange a meeting with the Headmaster about this." said Professor Flitwick as he left the classroom.

Harry was about to leave the classroom as well until he felt someone touching his shoulder.

Harry turned and saw it was Lily Potter.

"Is there anything I can do for you Professor Potter?" asked Harry in neutral tone.

"No… It's just… Can I talk to you Harry?" asked Lily in desperate tone.

"Professor Potter. I believe I asked you to refer to me as Mr Potter." said Harry.

"Please Harry… I just want to know about your life with my sister… Was she horrible to you? Was she good to you?" asked Lily.

"I don't think any of that is your business Professor Potter. That is strictly private and I suggest you ask your sister personally if you want information." said Harry in cold voice.

"Please Harry… I'm your mother… I want to know how my son-"

"My mother? Your son? Let's make things clear. To me, you are the person who gave birth to me. Nothing more and nothing less. I am not your "son" and you are not my mother. You lost that right many years ago when you ditched me." said Harry in cold voice.

Harry turned to leave the classroom and turned back to Lily, who's eyes were welling with tears, and said "I hope we don't meet again unless it's an academic reason."

* * *

The news about clash between Harry and Snape spread like wildfire. By dinner time, everyone had heard about the incident.

The Hufflepuffs were impressed with Harry standing up to mean Professor. The Ravenclaws normally would have disapproved a fellow Ravenclaw talking back to a professor but this was Snape, notorious for being mean and unfair. They too were impressed with Harry. The Gryffindors were treating Harry like an unofficial hero of the Hogwarts.

Only students unhappy with all this was the Slytherins, Hermione and Aiden. Slytherins were furious that someone stepped up to Snape and Aiden was furious at the amount of attention Harry was receiving.

Harry just ignored all this and quietly ate his dinner when the Weasley twins even came up to him and shook his hand.

"You guys are Fred and George right?" said Harry remembering Ginny's brothers name.

"Why, look brother!" said Fred.

"It seems like our new hero…" said George.

"Recognizes us!" said Fred.

"We are honored!" they said in unison.

"Oh come on guys. It was nothing. I mean, the guy was being a douche bag." said Harry.

The Weasley twins laughed but someone said "Don't say that Harry!"

Harry turned and saw it was Hermione.

"Why not? He was being an unfair douche bag." said Harry.

"Harry! You can't go around saying stuff about the professor!" said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione. He purposely picked on me. Tell me, is he unfair and evil in other classes as well?" asked Harry. Neville and the Weasley twins nodded.

"See Hermione? He deserved it." said Harry.

"But Harry! He's a professor! We have respect him!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, he did nothing to get my respect. He straight up called me names, asked me unreasonable questions, glared at me and purposely tried to destroy my work. Does that sound like someone who deserves respect?" asked Harry.

Hermione went bit red and walked away. Harry sighed. "When will she learn not all authority figures are trustworthy?"

Harry returned to his dinner. By the time he was finished, Professor Flitwick came to him. "Mr Potter? The headmaster wants you in his office. Are you done with your dinner?"

"Yes I am. Should I go now?" asked Harry.

"Yes Mr Potter. He asked you come as soon as possible." said Professor Flitwick.

"Well, then let's go." said Harry.

* * *

Harry entered the Headmaster's office for the second time. In the office, Dumbledore, Lily Potter and Snape was waiting for them.

"Mr Potter please take a seat." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry did so and Dumbledore started speaking. "Now, what's this I hear about "unreasonable punishments"? Surely Professor Snape had a valid reason for punishing you."

"Let's go over one by one. First, I asked him not to refer to me as Aiden's brother." said Harry. "And then he asked me questions that was from informations that weren't even in the first 10 chapters of the book. And correct me if I'm wrong, but there was no summer assignment assigned correct?" asked Harry. When no one corrected him, he continued.

"Then he goes onto glare at me throughout the class for no apparent reason. He then later purposely destroyed my work and tried to give me a zero. Good thing I had a back up but what if I didn't?" said Harry. "Now. Do was I lying in any of those stances _professor_ Snape?"

"Why you insolent-" growled Snape as he approached Harry but Flitwick quickly drew his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my student Severus." said Flitwick angrily.

"Filius, Severus enough!" said Dumbledore. "Mr Potter. Those acquisitions are intriguing. However, you have no proof Professor Snape did any of that-"

"Ask any Ravenclaw who was at class that day. Actually, ask any Hufflepuffs. I guess that would be more fair since they wouldn't lie to cover for me. I am also willing to submit swear an oath or drink truth potion." said Harry.

"And I have asked puffs and claws who were at that class and they told me exactly what Mr Potter had told you." said Flitwick. "You better do something about this soon Albus."

"Now Fillius, I believe you are being unreasonable-" said Dumbledore but Flitwick cut him off.

"This has gone far enough Albus! Severus has long history of being unfair to students. But this. A first year who barely spent a week in school came to me to complain! This is outrageous! If you do not do anything about this soon, I will be taking actions and I guarantee that you wouldn't like them." said Flitwick sternly.

Dumbledore felt uneasy. It normally took a lot to anger Filius and when he was angry… it really wasn't pleasant.

"Very well. I will cancel the punishments put on Mr Potter." sighed Dumbledore. Snape looked appalled.

"Headmaster-" said Snape.

"Not now Severus. This is what we will do for now. And refrain yourself from singling out students." said Dumbledore.

Flitwick didn't look 100% pleased but he knew this was the best he could achieve for now. "Well, if that is all, I'll be leaving." Flitwick threw a glance at Snape and left. Lily also gave Snape a dirty look as she left.

"You may go Severus. And please wait for a moment Mr Potter." said Dumbledore. Snape walked past Harry and looked as if he wanted to strangle Harry with his own hand.

When there was only two of them left, Dumbledore turned to Harry and glared at him.

"I'm not sure what you are doing Mr Potter, but I will not have you cause havocs anymore!" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Me? What did I do? I'm just a boy who wants to quietly go to school." said Harry.

"Well, I don't know what you are trying to achieve but I am warning you, _stay out of_ Aiden Potter's way." said Dumbledore though in his mind, it really meant "stay out of his way".

"Don't worry." said Harry. "That's the last thing I want to do" and he left the office.

 _A/N: The comeback Harry gave to Snape was courtesy to the reader who unfortunately left the review as a guest so I couldn't thank him/her properly. Now, in case you are wondering what Hermione's acting this way, You will see why Hermione is acting this way in next chapter. Don't worry, it's temporary._

 _Hope it was good chapter for you all._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**Hey everyone. I just want to say that I really appreciate the reviews and suggestions you are giving me. But there is one thing I would like to address.**_

 _ **Deadpool: That you are a my little ponies fan?**_

 _ **RJStephenson:**_ _**I'm not a brony! (Though, there is nothing wrong with being one) And besides,**_ _**what the hell does that have to do with this story Wade?**_

 _ **Deadpool: It has nothing to do with the story?**_

 _ **RJStephenson:**_ _**NO! What I'm addressing is that many people are asking what Harry's mutant ability is. I'm sorry to tell you that Harry is**_ _ **not**_ _ **a mutant in my story. Never was, never will.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh come on! I thought you were going to give him healing factor, expertise on hand on hand combat, assassination skill and love for chimichanga!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wade, I am not turning Harry into little you. Harry Potter is not a mutant. End of story. Please understand. Anyway, Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company. Say Wade, wanna go for a chimichanga?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Finally! Something that isn't crap came out of your mouth!**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 12: Halloween

Life at Hogwarts was ok. Harry was studying hard and getting good grades for most classes. Harry and Neville got along great. And for Harry's pleasure, after the incident with Aiden in the great hall, people no longer approached him to ask about Aiden.

Of course, not all was well. Dumbledore and Snape were insufferable after the meeting at the Headmaster's office and Aiden and Malfoy were still getting on his nerve. But what bothered Harry most was Hermione.

Hermione had been avoiding Harry lately. She didn't sit next to Harry or even look at Harry anymore.

"Seriously Neville, do you know what this is about?" asked Harry.

Neville mumbled something. "I'm sorry, turn up the volume please?" said Harry.

"She's jealous." Neville mumbled.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Harry.

"Well… Hermione once told me that ever since Malfoy called her mud- you know, that bad word, she wanted to prove herself. She said she wanted to be the top of the class and show that being a muggle didn't show any difference. But… you are really good at magic right? Hermione's upset that you are better than her." said Neville.

"Seriously? That's what made her all moody?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Come on. That's stupid! Besides, being the top of the year isn't the only way she can prove herself. Plus, I'm lousy at potions."

"Well yeah. Me too. But still I think if you get the average of all your grade, you have the highest grade." said Neville.

"I guess you are right. Snape. That fucking bastard…" growled Harry. "I wish I can just- Hey wait a minute. Where are we?" asked Harry.

Harry turned around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar surrounding. Harry cursed. It seemed like Hogwart's moving staircases had led him and Neville into an unfamiliar corridor.

"Alright seriously. Who in the world thought moving staircases where clever?" muttered Harry. "Well, guess we should search around. Maybe we might find a classroom or something."

Harry and Neville began to look around the corridor and pulling on doors. Then Harry came across a one door that was opened. Why was this door opened when others were closed?

"Hey Nev? This door's opened. Wanna go in?" said Harry. "I mean, it's that or just wander around the corridor till something happens."

"I don't know Harry… I mean, what if there's something scary behind the door? Or worse, what if S-S-Snape is there?" asked Neville.

"It's going to be alright. I mean, what could possibly be behind the door? A dragon?" said Harry as he opened the door. He immediately cursed.

An enormous three headed dog was behind the door. The dog opened it's enormous yellow eyes and began to growl. Then, it viciously lept foreword.

If it wasn't for Harry's quick reflexes, the dog might have gotten a new chew toy that day. Harry quickly got him and Neville out of the room and closed the door.

Neville looked ghostly pale. "W-what was that?"

"A three headed dog." panted Harry. "Fuck. I want to know what the fuck Dumbledore was sucking when he came up with the idea to put that in a school full of kids!"

"Wait a minute, maybe we're at the third corridor Professor Dumbledore told us not to go!" cried Neville. "We're going to get in so much trouble! We have to get out of here!"

"Well, we at least know where we are so let's use that to guide our way out." muttered Harry.

* * *

Few days later it was Halloween. Harry had gotten Neville to agree not to talk about the three headed dog, but the three headed dog was still on Harry's mind. Numerous questions popped up in his head. What is it doing in school? Why isn't the room with that dangerous creature not locked? Why was the dog standing on a trapdoor- Trapdoor? Now that Harry could think about the scene in more detail, he could remember the dog standing up from a trapdoor. What is going on?

Harry arrived to the Charms class saw Hermione already there, but she refused to acknowledge him. Harry sighed and took a seat.

Soon, the class started and Professor Flitwick announced that they will be practicing Levitation charm today. Professor Flitwick assigned partners and Harry ended up working with Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor who was nice enough. He happened to be a football fan (West Ham) so Harry and Dean chatted about football throughout the class.

Unfortunately, Hermione was stuck with Ron Weasley and both looked very angry about that.

"No! You are doing it wrong!" Hermione yelled when Ron was waving his arm around like an idiot. "That's not the correct wand movement! Besides, you are saying the incantation wrong!"

"Well, Ms I know everything, why don't you do it then?" snapped Ron.

Hermione huffed and she swished and flicked her wand "Wingardium Leviosa" The feather that was used for practice floated up in the air.

"Well done Ms Granger!" said Professor Flitwick. "10 points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione looked happy but Ron looked furious.

* * *

As Harry was leaving the classroom he heard Ron loudly saying "She is the most annoying person I ever met! She's a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Aiden just laughed at that.

Then Harry saw Hermione hurrying past them, her eyes full of tears.

"Did she hear me?" said Ron.

"Who cares? She's an annoying know it all! Now she's gonna cry like a little girl? And I thought she was pathetic before!" said Aiden. Then the two burst into loud laughter.

Harry just put down his bags and walked over to the duo who were laughing like an idiot. He just went over and slugged them straight in the jaw.

Aiden stood up and said "What the hell are you doing Potter?" But Harry ignored him and just grabbed his nose and pulled both Aiden and Ron's face into the wall.

When the duo fall to the ground Harry walked over to them and said "Say that one more time, and I'll make sure I rip out your vocal cord and stick it up your ass. I get that you are both pathetic and worthless but you don't have to make it so obvious to the world you fuck twits."

Harry walked over to pick up his stuff and turned to Aiden and Ron and said "And I don't care if you can go running and tell it to your mommy or the Queen of England. I will still kick your ass if you do it again."

* * *

Harry and Neville looked around for Hermione but couldn't find her anywhere. Since Neville couldn't go to girl's dormitory in Gryffindor, they had to put their search on hold for now.

Harry and Neville went down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry saw couple of Gryffindor girls, Lavender and Parvati and went over to them.

"Hello ladies." said Harry. The two stopped their gossip and looked at Harry and giggled.

"Have you guys seen Hermione? Is she in the girl's dormitory?" asked Harry ignoring the giggle.

"No." said Parvati. "She's been in girls bathroom all day right?"

"Yeah." said Lavender. "I think she's been there crying all day."

Harry's expression darkened. "I don't think you should go to her Harry." said Parvati. "She just screamed Go away to anyone who came near her."

Harry sighed. "Thanks." and turned to Neville. "What should we do Neville? Should we go look for her or should we give her some space?"

"I'm not sure. But we're her friends right? Maybe we should go and comfort her." said Neville.

"You know what? That's exactly what we're going to do." said Harry.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Calling Hermione Granger!"

"Hermione!"

"Hey Hermione?"

"Go away!" Hermione shrieked.

"Not happening. Get out of there now." said Harry in front of the bathroom stall.

"Hermione, can you please just talk to us?" begged Neville.

"NO! Why would you want to talk to a nightmare?" said Hermione and then she started sobbing again.

"Hermione, get out now or I am taking down this door." said Harry.

"You wouldn't." said Hermione.

"Want to test that?" said Harry.

They stood there in silence until Hermione opened the door. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and red.

"What do you want." said Hermione.

"Come on. Crying here all day isn't going to solve any of your problems." said Harry.

"Why do you care? I'm just an annoying friendless nightmare." said Hermione, her lips quivering.

"Don't say that." said Neville.

"Why? It's true!" said Hermione and she looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

Harry just walked towards Hermione and gave her a hug. "Shh… It's not true. We know it and you know it."

"Aiden Potter and Ron Weasley-"

" Are fucktards I had the pleasure of kicking their asses. Hermione, we are your friends. You are not annoying. Next time you have problem, instead of holding it to yourself and crying all day, come to us alright?" said Harry.

Hermione just started sobbing onto Harry and she stuttered out "I-I'm so sorry Harry! I shouldn't have treated you like this! I-I-I was jealous. And I was stupid-"

"Hermione, you have no reason to be jealous of me. Neville told me how you felt. You feel like you are the muggle born, the minority of the new world and you want to prove yourself. I understand. But Hermione, becoming the top of the class isn't only way to prove yourself. There are numerous other ways to do that. Besides, even if you aren't the top, you are still exceptionally bright. Doesn't that show anything?" said Harry.

Hermione tearfully nodded.

"Good. Now, splash some water on your face and let's go to the great hall. I'm going to report this incident." said Harry.

Hermione splashed some water on her face and Neville helped her on her walk out.

Harry was about to open the door, when he smelt an awful stench. Harry sniffed. "Neville! Come on."

"It wasn't me!" protested Neville.

Harry turned to Hermione who blushed and denied immediately. Unfortunately, when Harry opened the door, 12ft ugly grey troll holding a club was standing in front of them.

* * *

Hermione screamed. The troll lifted its club and swung it at Hermione and Neville. Harry quickly managed to push both out from harm.

"Shit! What the fuck is that!" yelled Harry.

"A troll!" said Neville who looked ghostly pale.

"Trolls are real? Great, now what's next? Leprechauns?" growled Harry.

The troll began to swung its club and destroy the bathroom stalls. Harry quickly pushed Neville and Hermione out of the way.

"Stay here, and don't move." ordered Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Neville in trembling voice.

"I'm going to take down the troll." said Harry as if he told his friends he was going to take a walk in a park.

"HARRY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" screamed Hermione.

"Nope." said Harry as he cracked his knuckle. Harry reached for his wand, and swore when he realized he left it in his dorm when he dropped his things off in his dorm to search hermione.

"Shit, I left my wand in the dorm." said Harry.

"See Harry? How are you going to defeat a troll without your wand?" said Neville.

"No worries." said Harry. Harry looked stared at the troll. "It will be just like training."

Harry held his hand up and pointed it at the troll's club. The club jerked out of the troll's hand. Neville and Hermione looked shocked. Wandless magic are supposed to be extremely hard!

The troll looked confused and was trying to figure out where its club went. Harry just lifted the the club over the troll's head. Then, Harry released the club. CRASH! The club split open the troll's head like an apple and the huge troll fall to the ground.

"Well, it was easier than sentinels." said Harry. "Scott and Logan will be proud." He turned to check on his two friends. To say they looked shocked would have been an understatement.

"Shall we go?" said Harry.

Neville's jaw just hanged down and Hermione started to babble questions. Harry held up his hand and said, "Yes, I can do magic without my wand, yes, I know it's uncommon. But I managed to do it. Alright?"

Then the door burst opened. Harry turned and saw it was Aiden and Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" snapped Harry.

Before the two could answer, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Quirrell and Lily Potter all came rushing in.

Professor McGonagall looked very pale and she said "All of you, explain at once."

Before Hermione and Neville could explain, Aiden jumped in. "I defeated the troll and rescued them. I deserve a reward!"

"Yeah, Aiden defeated the troll alone!" said Ron.

"You're lying!" said Hermione.

"Professor, you can't believe them!" said Neville.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. "Mr Potter? What is your version of the story?"

"Neville and I came were looking for Hermione because someone told us she's been crying all day after Aiden Potter and Ron Weasley insulted her when she helped them during charms. When we tried to take Hermione out, we met the troll so I used my magic to levitate troll's club and knock out the troll with it." said Harry. "Anything to add guys?"

"Harry, you forgot to mention that you did that without your wand or saying anything!" said Hermione.

The adults gasped. Professor Flitwick asked "You can use both wandless and non verbal magic Mr Potter?"

Harry just gave a quick demonstration by levitating the Troll's club again and Flitwick said "That is amazing Mr Potter. Students don't learn non verbal casting until the 6th year and not many wizards, let alone someone in your age can do wandless magic! Take 20 points in saving a fellow student and another 50 points is showing such advance magic. How on earth do you manage to do that so easily Mr potter?"

"Years of practice. I just learned how to do that in my old place." said Harry.

"Well, it is getting rather late. I suggest you all return to your dormitories." said Professor McGonagall. "Not you two." she said sternly to Aiden and Ron.

"You two have insulted your fellow student and your action nearly got her killed. That will be 50 points from Gryffindor and a week detention with Mr Filch for both of you."

"What! That's not fair!" yelled Ron.

"I assure you I am. Also, extra 20 points for lying and I will be writing to your parents." said Professor McGonagall.

"And I will make sure I have a word with my son." said Lily looking both furious and disappointed at Aiden.

"So I can go now? Well, then good night people. See ya Hermione, see ya Neville." said Harry as he turned around and went to his dormitory. Harry went pass the teachers who looked impressed, while Lily was glaring at Aiden and Ron, Snape was just sneering and... was it his imagination or did Quirrell just gave him a dirty look for a moment?

 _A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you Red Dragon for his inspiration for some of the dialogue. I just would like to say that your suggestions are all valued. Keep in mind that I might not apply your suggestion to my story either because a) It goes against what I planned or b) it could work in a future story I have planned._

 _The Aberrant one: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And no, your opinion worths more than that, I think it worth at least 1 million monopoly cash. About your thought about Snape, I figured that even though Snape is a Slytherin, he would be too absorbed by his hatred for Potters to even care about that._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	13. Chapter 13: Going home

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**97 reviews! Suck on that Wade!**_

 _ **Deadpool: No thanks. I don't swing that way.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What? NO! I didn't mean it that way! What I mean was I have 97 reviews!**_

 _ **Deadpool: So?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Remember back in chapter 1? Here, I'll use direct quote from you. "Favorite my ass. You're no where near the top 1000! Tell, me does any of your fics have even 90 reviews?" Ha! I have more than 90 reviews! Suck on that!**_

 _ **Deadpool: There are shit load of writers out there who has 1000 reviews. And you're freaking over 97 review? How sad.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey don't judge me! This is my first story with more than 90 reviews. Can you blame a guy for being so happy?**_

 _ **Deadpool: No. But I can blame a guy for being a review craving sick twad.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No need to swear. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company. Say Wade, wanna go for a chimichanga?**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 13: Going home

After the news about the fiasco with the troll somehow spread at school, to Harry's great irritation, people began to whisper about him again. Harry numerously had to say no to people who were half asking and half demanding to see his wandless magic.

The good thing was that Hermione was now talking to Harry again so that was a good thing. One day, when they were studying in the library, Harry told Hermione about the three headed dog.

"Cerberus at school? What is it doing at school?" frowned Hermione.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Hey Hermione? If I was looking for an expert on magical animals, who do you think I should go to?" asked Harry.

"Well… How about Hagrid?" said Hermione.

"Hagrid? You mean that huge guy who took us to the boats in the beginning of the year?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. He's the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and I heard he takes care of magical creatures in the forbidden forest."

"Well, then why don't we go for a visit? He might know something." said Harry.

The duo walked outside and went to Hagrid's home. "Hello Hagrid." greeted Hermione.

"Ello Hermione!" greeted Hagrid. "And this is?"

"Oh, this is Harry. A friend of mine." said Hermione.

" Harry… Harry Potter? Aiden Potter's brother?" asked Hagrid.

"Sort of. I don't really see him as my brother." said Harry. "So, Mr Hagrid…"

"Oh, no Mr. Just Hagrid." said Hagrid. "Anyway, what bring yer two ere?"

"Just visiting. You know, and introduce Harry to you." said Hermione.

"Come on in!" said Hagrid. "I made tea."

Hagrid invited the duo in and they had tea and began to chat. Hagrid talked about various creatures in the forbidden forest. It was actually quite fascinating.

"So Hagrid, you seem like an expert on this field…" said Harry.

"Oh, I wouldn't call me self an expert but… I know few things here and there." said Hagrid.

"We were wondering… If you know anything about… three headed dogs?" said Harry.

Hagrid choked on his drink and began to cough. Hermione quickly went over and patted Hagrid on the back. Hagrid coughed for a minute and said "What?"

"Three headed dog. Also known as Cerberus." said Harry.

"I know nothing about it!" said Hagrid.

"Come on Hagrid. Are you sure?" said Hermione.

"Yes." Hagrid said stubbornly.

"Then you wouldn't happen to know about any three headed dogs in the castle do you?" said Harry.

Hagrid's face lost all color. "How...how do yeh guys know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" the duo said in unison.

"Yeah… I bought it from a Greek chappie at pub… He's mine but Professor Dumbledore borrowed from me to guard-"

"Guard what?" asked Hermione.

"Not telling." Hagrid said firmly.

"Come on Hagrid. Why not? We're just curious." said Harry.

"Now listen up." growled Hagrid. "What Fluffy is guarding is none of yer business. It's a business strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Then Hagrid realized what he just said. "Should not have said that. Should not have said that at all." he muttered.

* * *

"Nicolas Flamel."

"I think I read that name before. I just can't put a finger to it." said Hermione.

"Nicolas Flamel."

"I should start looking for the information soon." said Hermione. "I've been looking at books like "Great wizards of the twentieth century" but I haven't found anything! It's Christmas holiday soon and I need to spend all the time I need in the library looking for it."

"Nicolas Flamel"

"You know what? I should start looking for it now. See you later Harry!" aid Hermione.

"Nicolas Flamel. Hmm…" Thought Harry. Rather familiar name…

* * *

It was two days before the Christmas break and the teachers at Hogwarts were having a meeting.

"So that is why I am requesting for additional budget for the green house." said Professor Sprout.

"Yes, yes. Pomona. I will keep that in mind. Now, why don't we talk about the first years huh?" said Dumbledore.

"We have… an interesting bunch this year." said Professor McGonagall.

"Interesting? That's an understatement." murmured Professor Sinistra.

"Any particularly bright ones?" asked Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter for sure." said Professor McGonagall. "I normally don't say this but… he's one of the most extraordinary student I ever had in my teaching career."

"Is that so?" said Dumbledore satisfied with the answer.

"Yes. He knows materials way beyond his level and helps other students." said Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter is quite an achiever. He always hangs around with Mr Longbottom and Ms Granger, both who are exceptional students themselves." said Professor Sprout.

"That's odd. I normally saw Mr Potter hanging out with the youngest Weasley." said Dumbledore.

"Huh? Oh, we are talking about Mr HARRY Potter Albus. Not Aiden Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"Ah… Mr Harry Potter." said Dumbledore grimly. "Ok, then what about Mr Aiden Potter?"

The atmosphere became tense at the mention of the name.

"An… interesting student." Professor Sinistra purposely said it ambiguously .

"To be honest, I really wish he stops goofing off during class. He got into trouble with few of the plants when he didn't listen to my instruction." said Professor Sprout.

"I agree. He doesn't really focuses on his classword and he constantly refers to Professor Potter as mom. When at school, she's a professor. Sorry Minerva, for speaking ill of your student." said Professor Flitwick.

"No, no I agree. His homeworks are often very poor. Even his best works are works that barely meet the standards." said Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Minerva, I'm sure you are just exaggerating-" said Dumbledore but someone cut him off.

"No, they're right Headmaster." Lily Potter said quietly. "And I am so sorry everyone. I'll… I'll make sure he catches up on his studies during his break..."

"Thank you Lily. I believe what is crucial for Mr Aiden Potter is that he needs to learn to focus on task and respect others. Then we bring in the academic works." said Professor McGonagall.

"Quirinus, Severus. You two haven't said anything about the two potters what do you think?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"M...M….Mr Harry Potter i...i...is a great student." stuttered Quirrell. "H...h...he knows defence very well. M...M...Mr Aiden Potter… is b...bit disruptive at class."

"Both Potters are same. One is stupid, one is obnoxious. Typical Potter." said Snape. "I found one Potter to be a brainless imbecile and other to be an obnoxious lazy idiot."

"Now, Severus. I know you're long hatred for Potters but I'm sure Aiden Potter is a great student." said Dumbledore.

"Please Albus. That boy is just pathetic." scoffed Snape.

Dumbledore looked around the staff and he could tell even though no one actually said it, they agreed with Snape. Lily just looked down, feeling shame.

"Very well." sighed Dumbledore. "Well. I believe that's it for today. Everyone have a great break. So who's staying at the castle during break?"

* * *

"I'm coming home baby." Harry hummed as he packed his trunk.

"Hey Harry, what got you so excited?" asked Terry.

"I'm going home." Harry said happily. "In couple of hours, I will be seeing my family."

"You really like your family don't you?" said Terry.

"Yep." said Harry. Harry finished packing his trunk. "Well, some of my friends are waiting so see ya Terry."

"See ya."

Harry took his trunk out and went down to the Gryffindor dormitory, waiting for Hermione and Neville.

While waiting for Hermione and Neville, Harry turned to the Fat lady portrait and striked up a conversation.

"So, not to sound rude or anything but you are a portrait right?" asked Harry.

"Yes." answered Fat lady.

"You know, why do they call you Fat lady? Talking about women's figure like that isn't really polite isn't it?" said Harry.

"Oh, you were the first person to ask that." laughed Fat lady. "I don't mind at all. But thanks anyway."

"I have a question. So, portraits can move from their own portraits to other portraits, so is there like a separate world created there or something?" asked Harry.

"Well… I would call it more like photos moving around." answered Fat lady. "Portraits like myself that were based on real people may be able to talk and think like them but really, we are just a copy of their living self. We are not really alive but we can still think."

Harry whistled. "That suddenly got philosophical."

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw that it was Lily Potter who called him.

"Yes? What can I do for you Professor?" asked Harry courteously

"Just…" Lily looked like she was having an internal battle then she said "Have an enjoyable and safe holiday Harry."

Harry nodded. "Same to you Professor."

"Harry? Hermione and Neville are coming." said the Fat lady portrait. The door swung open and Hermione and Neville came out.

"Hey Harry! Are you ready to go? Oh, hello Professor." said Hermione.

"Hell Ms Granger." said Lily with small smile.

"I'm packed. Let's go. Train is leaving in less than hour. Might as well as go and get a good seat." said Harry.

Lily watched as Harry leave with his two friends. Lily wiped off the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She lost her boy. She lost her boy because of her own stupidity. Was there any way she could ever patch up her relationship with him?

* * *

The train ride went smoothly, but Harry was too excited to think about the train ride. Jean, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Kurt… He will be seeing them soon!

"Harry? Harry!" called Hermione, snapping Harry out of his stupor. "We arrived."

Harry looked out the window. They were at King's Cross station.

"Alright, let's get out of here." said Harry. Harry got out of the compartment and looked around. He spotted a red haired women and a man wearing strange sunglasses.

"Jean! Scott!" Harry called.

Jean hugged Harry. "It's really nice to see you in person again Harry."

"I missed you guys a lot." said Harry.

"So Harry, who are those two behind you?" asked Scott.

"Oh yeah. Guys? This is Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Jean? Scott? This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." said Harry.

"Oh, so you two are Hermione and Neville Harry talked about. Nice to meet you." said Scott as he shook their hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." said Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you as well." said Jean.

"Harry, my parents are calling I gotta go." said Hermione as she looked over at a couple who were waving their hands at her. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and said "See you after break!"

"Remember to keep searching!" said Harry.

"Harry, I should go to. Gran's calling." said Neville.

Harry looked at a stern looking old women looking at Neville. "Yikes. Hurry it up Neville. Have a good break. And don't forget what you promised."

Neville nodded. "I'll search the Longbottom Library. Have a great break!"

"So, shall we go?" said Harry.

* * *

Lily and James watched from distance as Harry warmly greeted 2 young couple. Who are they? They didn't know. Where did they come from? Probably the states, but that's all they knew. What to they do, what is their name… Lily and James knew none of that. But they did knew one thing about them. They were Harry's family.

* * *

"Ah, it's so good to be back here." said Harry as he stepped out of the Blackbird. "I could really use some coke and pizza. I mean, who would have thought wizarding world had no idea what either of those two were?"

Harry walked into the Xavier Institute. Harry slowly walked to the dining room where everyone was at.

"I have arrived everyone!" said Harry as he opened the door.

"Harry!" the students at Xavier institute yelled. They all rushed to Harry for a hug.

Harry hugged them back. "Whew! So nice to see you guys! Yes! I came back at Pizza night! You have any idea how hard was it for me when I realized wizards didn't know what pizza was?"

Harry grabbed himself a slice and ate. While eating, he happily chatted with his friends about everything: what's been going on, how training's been and most importantly, how Harry took down a troll single handedly.

Everyone cheered and laughed. Everyone was just enjoying that their youngest member and brother is back.

Soon, it was nighttime and everyone went back to their dorms. Harry walked back to his dorm with Bobby, who had secretly created a small ball of ice and put it down Harry's shirt.

"Ah! Come on Bobby! We talked about this!" said Harry.

"What. You didn't miss that one?" asked Bobby grinning.

"Take a wild guess. Would I miss having an ice shoved into my shirt?" said Harry rolling his eyes but nevertheless smiling.

As soon as Harry arrived at his dorm room, he sat on his bed and took out his computer. After few typing and searching Harry nodded. "Yep. Just as I thought."

* * *

Aiden Potter was sitting in his room in Potter Manor seething. This had been a worse christmas in his life.

First, his parents banned him from flying because of his poor grades.

Then at christmas, his mother was sobbing non stop while his father just looked forlorn. His uncle Sirius and Remus weren't looking so cheerful either.

All because of… Harry Potter. Aiden hated him. "He's jealous of me. He's jealous of me so he's trying to take my place." seethed Aiden.

Then his thought turned to something else. At Hogwarts, he and his friend Ron Weasley once wondered around until they arrived in an unknown corridor.

One of the doors was opened and he went in, only to find out there was a three headed dog behind it.

Few days after that, he received a message through owl that said _Dog. Nicolas Flamel._

He and Ron and absolutely no idea who Nicolas Flamel was and were trying to find out who he was. So far, he had no progress whatsoever.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk sighing. This has so far been the most troubling year.

First, Harry Potter, the boy he thought was dead, was never dead.

Second, he was losing his trust within the staff. Filius already showed where he standed and even Minerva was going against his orders now. Most importantly, Lily Potter didn't seem to trust him as she used to.

Then Dumbledore smiled. At least his plan with the Philosophers stone was working. Originally, he assumed that Aiden would discover the three headed dog before Halloween. Then Aiden would have a find out about the Nicolas Flamel and the stone and soon go after it.

To his dismay, Aiden Potter hadn't even been near the third corridor for a long time. He tried to secretly move the stair cases so Aiden will "accidentally" come to the third corridor. Only after Halloween, his attempt succeeded.

Dumbledore thought his plan would unroll from that point, but even after that, the boy seemed to have no progress. So he secretly sent him a message about the dog and Nicolas Flamel. If his plan was adjusted, Aiden would probably reach the stone about month before the end of school year.

Dumbledore paced around his office. His old mentor Nicolas did not know that he had set up a task using the philosopher's stone. His mentor thought that he had borrowed the stone for academic purpose. Dumbledore knew his old mentor would be more then enraged if he found out about this, but he dismissed it. What's more important is bringing Aiden to become the wizard with the _power dark lord knows not._ Yeah. for greater good, things had to be sacrificed. Even if it was his old mentor's life.

 _A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder if anyone figured out what Harry found out? Leave your thoughts on the review! And that's right, one of Dumbledore's attempt at moving around staircases was what led Harry and Neville to the third corridor. Ironic right?_

 _Also, we are slowly reaching the end of first year. I know it seems like not many X Men are involved once Harry went to Hogwarts, but bear with me. Starting from 2nd year, more X Men will be involved._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	14. Chapter 14: Technology and Magic

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**115 review. Guys, I really don't know what to say. I'm speechless.**_

 _ **Deadpool: You're talking. Speechless means shutting your jaw.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: It's metaphorical. Also, this is my first story with more than 100 reviews. I just never thought something like this could happen to me.**_

 _ **Deadpool: (And cue the ass kissing)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Thank you so much everyone. I promise to always write my best. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 14: Technology and Magic

Few days before the Christmas break was over, Lily and James Potter apparated to a place they thought they will never visit again: Privet drive.

Last time they came to that place was just before they were going to get married and it ended with Vernon kicking them out of the house while Petunia called them freaks.

"Which house is it?" asked James.

"I think… it was No.4." said Lily. They walked to the No.4 Privet drive and stood in front of the door. They had so many questions to ask the Dursleys. Mainly, what was Harry doing in the states, alone?

They pressed the bell. And waited. Soon, someone opened the door. But it was not Vernon Dursley nor Petunia Dursley. A sandy haired man in his 30s stepped out.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked the man.

"Oh." said Lily in surprise. "Umm… Isn't this the Dursley residence?"

The man narrowed his eye at the mention of Dursley. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean not anymore?" asked James.

"This used to be Dursley residence but now it is not." the man said as if he was talking to toddler.

"Do you know where the Dursleys might be?" asked Lily.

"No. And frankly I don't give a damn about where that fucked up bastard is. Wherever he is, I hope he ends up in hell." spat the man.

"What do you mean by that? Bastard?" asked James. He knew Vernon Dursley was an awful person but there seemed to be more to this then just being horrible.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. He was a fucking bastard. Now good day to you." said the man as he closed the door.

"There must be more to this James." said Lily.

"You're right Lily. I know Vernon is not the most friendly guy but there seemed to be more than just a dislike. The way that man talked about Vernon… It was like a pure hatred." said James.

Next door, they saw a women coming out to get her mail. She was Mrs Perkins, one of the neighborhood's best gossiper. Seeing her, they approached her.

"Hello." greeted Lily.

"Oh hello to you to. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Mrs Perkins.

"Yes. Umm…. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the Dursley family live over there?" asked Lily pointing at Number 4 privet drive.

"Yes they did. Though, a new person moved there. Those Dursleys... And to think I used to believe they were decent folks!" said Mrs Perkins.

"I'm sorry what do you mean? Also, do you know where the Dursleys are now?" asked James.

"No. I don't know where they are but I remember that day. Few months ago, I was out in my garden watering the flowers when few people came out of a huge van and arrested the Dursley couple! I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the charges!" chattered Mrs Perkins.

Arrested? Her sister had been arrested? Why? Lily wondered and dreaded at the same time.

"They used to act as if they were the most decent and nice folks but really! Apparently Vernon Dursley was caught stealing out of his company! And that's not it. He was also charged with sexual harassment and assault! But that's not the worst part. The one that was most shocking for me was child abuse!" said Mrs Perkins.

"C-child abuse?" James paled.

"Yes! I knew they had a nephew and they always said he was a troubled boy but to think they abused a little boy! I guess you really can't trust anyone these days can you? I mean, when I saw the way they treated their own son, I assumed that they would treat their nephew same but no!" said Mrs Perkins.

Lily and James looked like they were going to fall over any minute.

"I always thought Petunia was bit nosy but an alright person. She and her husband brought down the reputation of the neighborhood! I mean did you hear that current owner of the Dursley house is one of the employee who got assaulted by Vernon? Apparently, the company gave it to him as a compensation." Mrs Perkins chattered on and on but Lily and James weren't listening.

Child abuse. Their little boy was abused. And they had no one but themselves to blame. They were stupid enough to blindly trust someone and dumped him in an abusive home.

"Anyway, the Grunnings- Are you alright? You look rather ill." asked Mrs Perkins.

"Oh, umm. I have bit of a cold. I think I should go home and rest. Thanks for your time." said Lily and she hurriedly left Privet drive. In a safe distance, they apparated to their bedroom in Potter Manor. As soon as they arrived, Lily collapsed to James and began to sob.

"James… We… we are awful parents! We abandoned our boy in an abusive home!" sobbed Lily. "Harry… He must have gotten abandoned by my sis- _no that women!_ "

James didn't say anything but hold Lily. He was struggling not to cry as well. What kind of a lousy father was he?

"Harry now hates us and I don't blame him!" Lily wailed.

James wanted to say "It's alright. That wasn't our fault. Things will get better." but he knew that no matter what kind of excuse they gave, the fact that they listened to Dumbledore and dumped Harry in an abusive home will never change. He wasn't even sure if things really will get better.

* * *

Like all students at Hogwarts, Harry thought that the break was too short. Harry wasn't too keen on going back to Hogwarts, but fortunately, it wasn't as bad as before.

Firstly, he had friends at Hogwarts and the new discovery he made sparked his interest.

" _Hello Harry. Having a good break?" asked Professor X._

" _Very." said Harry smiling. Then he turned serious again. "There's something I would like to discuss with you Professor."_

 _Harry began to explain about the 3 headed dog and his research. "That is why I believe Dumbledore is hiding that stone in Hogwarts. He just couldn't pass on his chance to use that to "test" his golden boy."_

" _Indeed. Someone as manipulative as him is probably not going to let such chance get away. So, what is it that you ask me to do?" asked Professor X._

" _Soon, I'm going to try to get that stone. Once I get the stone, I need a way to verify it is real. If it's real, I'm going to return it to the rightful owner." said Harry._

" _And you want to me contact Stephen and verify it is real?" asked Professor X. Harry nodded. "Very well. I shall arrange that with Stephen. Just give me a call once you send the stone via, what was the method the wizards use? Owl?"_

" _Yep. Kinda outdated. But that will have to do." said Harry._

Harry was idly staring out the compartment window when he heard the door open.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you to Mione." said Harry. "Sorry I couldn't send you a christmas gift. Next time, tell me your home address alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, and Harry? I'm sorry but I kept looking at the books I got from the school library but I couldn't find anything. I could have sworn I saw it somewhere-"

Harry held his hand. "Don't worry Mione. I'll talk about that once Neville arrives."

They began to chat about each other's holiday and soon Neville arrived. After exchanging greeting, Harry closed the compartment door and applied locking charm and anti eavesdropping charm on the compartment.

"So. Any findings Neville?"

"No, sorry Harry. I… I got bit busy with my greenhouse so… I kind of forgot." Neville said sheepishly.

"No worries. I found everything anyway." said Harry as he opened his computer. "Nicolas Flamel was a successful French scribe and manuscript-seller. After his death, Flamel developed a reputation as an alchemist and believed to have discovered the Philosopher's Stone and achieved immortality. Any questions?"

Neville and Hermione were speechless. "Wh-where did you find that information Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Internet." replied Harry.

When Harry saw Hermione's disbelieving face, he continued to explain. "Neville, Merlin is the most famous wizard in history right?" Neville nodded. "You know who Merlin was before you came to Hogwarts right Mione?"

"Yes. I read King Arthur and the knights of the round table." said Hermione.

"Exactly! Both non magicals and magicals know about Merlin because he is very famous. Only difference is that non magicals believe Merlin was a legend while the Magicals know that he was real. So that's when it hit me. What if Nicolas Flamel wasn't so different? What if he was famous enough for non magicals to know? So I figured why not search him up?" said Harry.

"Wow. To think you found an information about wizard in a muggle way so easily when I looked through wizard library for weeks and haven't found a single clue." muttered Hermione.

"So… Are you saying the dog was guarding the Philosopher's stone Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yep. Cerberus are used to guide something valuable. And what's more valuable than a stone that grants immortality and gold?" said Harry.

"But that's dangerous! If a news that the Philosopher's stone is in school spreads, all kind of people could come to Hogwarts to get that stone!" said Neville.

"Neville, I read in Hogwarts: the history that Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain. No one would dare to break into Hogwarts. Would they?" said Hermione.

"Well, what if someone is already on their way to steal the stone?" asked Harry.

Neville gasped. "W-why? Why do you think that Harry?"

"Well, I don't have much evidence to back it up but don't you guys think that troll incident was bit fishy? Sorry Mione." said Harry when he saw Hermione shudder at the mention of the troll.

"Think about it. Why was the troll in the school in the first place? You said it yourself Hermione. Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain and yet a full grown troll breaks in. What if someone from inside let it in? And why would he or she do that? It probably wasn't a Halloween prank. Could it be to steal the stone?"

Hermione gasped. "Then we should tell it to someone! It means someone at Hogwarts is plotting to steal the stone! We should go to Professor Dumbledore-"

"Who will do absolutely zero thing." said Harry.

"But Harry, he's the headmaster. Surely-"

"Do nothing. Here, maybe this will change your thought. I'm surprised you didn't remember this when you said Hogwarts: A history was your favorite book. The Headmaster controls the wards and detectors of the school."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Professor Dumbledore knew about the troll? Then why?"

"Don't know, and not important right now. What's important is that Dumbledore is not going to help us." said Harry. "Besides, I reckon we shouldn't tell anybody about this."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. Maybe because if someone finds out we know about the stone, they are going to start asking questions?" said Harry.

"But Harry, we can't just sit around and do nothing!" said Hermione.

"Hey, that's not my plan. I am doing something, you two won't." said Harry. "Before you say it's dangerous or anything, listen first. I'm not try to be cocky or anything but as you remembered from troll incident, I am more powerful than average wizard of my age. And even that time, I wasn't using my full power."

"What! You mean wandless magic wasn't your full power?" Hermione asked in shocked voice.

"To be more precise, lifting things without wand wasn't my full power. I can do many things besides that. I had trainings with something more dangerous than trolls. Anyway, getting bit off topic here. My point is, you don't have to worry about me. Actually, now that I think about it, you guys do have something to do."

Hermione and Neville leaned foreword in interest. "I need you guys to keep your ear out. If you find or hear anyone or anything suspicious could you keep an eye on them?"

"Of course. Anything to protect the stone." said Hermione.

"We'll tell you." said Neville.

"And don't worry. If I find the stone, I'm not going to keep it. I am going to hand it off to a reliable person so I might be able to return it to the rightful owner." said Harry.

"Just who is that person?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry, he's trustworthy. Just some doctor my guardian knows." said Harry.

* * *

Harry surveyed the staff table as he munched on his dinner. Who could it possibly be?

As much as he hated Dumbledore, it was certainly not him. He's just using the stone to test his golden boy.

Also, it probably was not Snape. That man may be a bastard but he isn't an idiot. If he was trying to steal the stone, he would probably be more secretive, rather than a royal jerk he is now.

Then who? Hagrid? Sprout? Sinistra? Flitwick? Quirrell? Or… fuck. Why is Lily Potter staring at Me again? And why does she look teary eyed?

Alright, think back that day with the troll. Who was acting suspicious? Or who looked pissed?

Harry wiped his mouth with the napkin and left the great hall. He quickly went up to his dormitory.

The eagle statue once again asked a question. "I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?"

"Come on! I'm busy. Do you really have to do this all the time?" groaned Harry.

"Is that your answer?" asked the statue.

"No. Hold on." Harry thought for a moment. "Shadow."

"Once again, correct." said the eagle. Harry quickly went up to the 1st year dorm and sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop. Harry went to the main screen and clicked on _memory catcher._

Once again, Hank McCoy's genius was taking its effect. Before Harry came to Hogwarts, Hank not only programmed so that the technology will work with magics around but he also programmed it so magic could be _incorporated_ into the computer.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on remembering the Halloween day and soon, he pulled out some sort a silvery wisp out of his head.

Harry placed the silvery wisp on the hologram projector he linked with his computer. When the program was ready, he pressed start.

From the hologram projector, the day's event began to play through Harry's perspective. Harry played the footage quickly and began to go through his event. He surveyed the teachers of the class he had that day (Herbology, Potions and Charms). None of the teachers seemed to be too out of character.

Harry skipped over the footages and stopped just after he defeated the troll. The teachers arrived on the scene. "Let's see who's here. McGonagall, Snape, Potter, Quirrell and Flitwick."

Harry continued playing the scene, keeping an eye on the teachers.

" _So I can go now? Well, then good night people. See ya Hermione, see ya Neville."_ said Hologram Harry as he left the bathroom.

"Hold on." Harry rewinded the scene he just saw and slowed it down. And paused at the scene he gave the teachers last glance

McGonagall has regained her stern posture but looked impressed, Flitwick looked almost giddy, Lily Potter was looking impressed and Snape was his usual sneering self.

But Quirrell. He was definitely not himself. He was giving him a dirty look. No, now looked closely, it was more than a dirty look. He looked downright furious.

Harry played the scene again. Quirrell looked furious for a moment and quickly regained his usual scared posture.

Does this mean Quirrell did it? A man who was afraid of his own shadow? Well, if it was all an act, it made sense. But most importantly, why? Of course, everyone would want a stone that creates gold and immortality, but was that it? Was there more reasons?

 _A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had bit of a writer's block. Sorry. Harry searching up Nicolas Flamel in internet was always an idea I had in mind. When I first read Harry Potter, I thought Nicolas Flamel was a character from Harry Potter, only to realize he was a pretty famous person when I searched him in internet. I also wanted to show the incorporation of technology and magic. I read some HP+Marvel crossovers and other tech savy Harry Potter fics and while I did enjoy them, I found some to have Harry rely too much on technology and almost none in magic. So I wanted to show that Harry uses both technology and magic, showing he's not denying who he is: a Wizard._

 _Harry's "research" about Nicolas Flamel came directly from Google._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	15. Chapter 15: The stone

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**We are now approaching the end of 1st year.**_

 _ **Deadpool: And it sucked ass. Boo!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Why? Why did you hate it so much Wade?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Harry went to Hogwarts and there is no more X Men! I wanted to see Polverine!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Yeah, I've noticed that. Don't worry everyone. Starting 2nd year, members of X Men will have more role with Harry at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Always yappin jaw and not doing anything. Go out there and get me a chimichanga!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Alright, I will. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 15: The stone

Next few months, Harry kept a close eye on Quirrell. He closely monitored the cowardly professors moves. To his disappointment, there was nothing unusual about Quirrell.

"This is a waste of time." grumbled Harry. "So far I have found nothing important. I might as well as stare at a wall all day then chase around him. Alright. Change of plan."

Harry immediately went to his dorm and began drafting plans. He opened up his computer and went to search engine. He typed _cerberus._

* * *

In his office, Albus Dumbledore was pacing around. So far, his plan may had some ups and downs, it was working smoothly.

He had sent note about the dog and Nicolas Flamel. And legilimency showed that he was wondering who someone let the troll in and if it was a plot to steal the stone.

Albus smiled. The plan was going smoothly. At this rate, Aiden will go look for the stone in matter of month and thus his test of the golden boy will be done. Even if he doesn't go after the stone in the time he predicted, he could again send Aiden a note and urge him to go.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore completely oblivious to the fact that someone else was already going after the stone.

* * *

"Well, tonight is as good as any night." thought Harry. All the preparation was done. He got the supplies he needed and his research was done.

Harry stayed in the Ravenclaw common room for a long time. He waited till everyone went up. When everyone was gone for sure, Harry quietly slipped out of the common room.

Harry ran to the third corridor as quietly and swiftly as possible. He looked for the door he opened last time. He pulled on the door. "Just like last time. Still opened." muttered Harry.

The three headed dog stood up and began to viciously growl and snap its jaw.

"Alright… what was that about cerberus?" muttered Harry as he tried to remember the research he did few days ago. "Oh, I remember." Harry cleared his throat and sang

 _There once was a Cerberus_

 _So handsome and smart_

 _He let me go free_

 _For he had a big heart_

The song had an effect. The giant dog blinked few times. Harry continued singing and humming various tunes he knew. Slowly, the giant dogs eye lids began to droop and soon, the dog was asleep.

"Just like in myths. Play music to go around a cerberus." said Harry. Harry opened the trapdoor and jumped in. Harry fell for few seconds until he landed on something damp.

It was cold and damp and dark. So Harry said "Lumos." Once again, extremely bright light shone out of the wand tip. Harry suddenly felt like the damp thing he was standing on move.

Harry pointed his wand at the ground and saw that he was standing on some sort of huge plant. The plant started to move its body and its gigantic vines. Harry pointed his wand at the vine and the vine moved, as if it was trying to avoid light.

"A plant that hates light. And this is supposed to be a security to guard a precious artifact?" said Harry.

Harry went down the passageway and arrived at a door. Harry opened it and saw another door. He tried to open the door but found it was locked. Harry suddenly heard rustling and clinking sound from somewhere. He listened and realized that that sound was coming from the ceiling.

Small jewel bright birds were fluttering around. The one that was clearly bigger than the others resembled a key.

Harry raised his hand and summoned the key. The key bird moved a bit, but didn't come to Harry.

"It must be an anti summoning charm. Now this one is actually a decent security measure." thought Harry. Or at least he did when he saw couple of brooms next to the door.

"Come on. Seriously? A broom? That's just begging someone to enter the next door." said Harry. Harry raised his hand again and with more power, summoned the key bird. Normal wizard's summoning charm would have never worked on the key bird, but Harry was not a normal wizard.

Harry grabbed the key bird, put the key in the lock. "Alright, what's next?"

* * *

Harry stepped in the next chamber and the lights lit up. There was a giant chess board with statues of chess pieces. When Harry tried to get across, white pawns whipped out their swords and pointed them at Harry.

Harry walked back to the black pieces side. "Don't tell me I have to play and win to get across." he said to a black knight.

To his dismay, the knight nodded. Harry cursed. He was never much of a chess player. Maybe checkers, but not chess.

Harry wondered for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and ran back to the chamber he just came from while the chess pieces looked at him curiously.

Then Harry came back to the room riding on a broom. Scott and Logan always said "Take any resources there is. Even the one that seemed to have no use to you may have a use."

Harry just flew over the chess pieces. To his amusement, the white chess pieces shook their fists and cursed at him.

Harry landed on the other side of the chamber safely. Then he smelt an awful stench. Something that smelled like a cross between a rotten egg and dead fish.

"Troll." said Harry as he faced a gigantic troll.

* * *

Aiden Potter was sitting on his bed in Gryffindor dormitory, talking with Ron Weasley.

"Anyway, I'm sure it's Snape! He's after the stone!" said Aiden.

"Yeah. He's Slytherin. And everyone knows that Slytherin are all evil!" agreed Ron.

"Dad gave me an Invisibility cloak this Christmas. We can use that to sneak around!" said Aiden.

"I bet if we stop Snape, we will get a school award! We'll be famous!" said Ron.

"Now, we need to find out what else is there besides the dog. We should also look for other people who can help us. Of course, it will be just the two of us who will get all the glory!" said Aiden.

The two boys laughed, not knowing that Neville Longbottom heard everything.

* * *

Harry walked passed the dead troll. After dealing with sentinels that were as big as buildings in training, troll was an easy opponent.

Harry had entered the next room that suddenly erupted into flames both in front and back. There was a table with bottle of various shapes and sizes containing different liquids and a parchment.

Harry picked up the parchment and read it. "A puzzle." said Harry.

"This troll was probably the most practical defense out of all the traps so far." thought Harry. "But this, this could be a good defense. If it hadn't been tampered with."

Harry picked up the bottles and began to drink them. He drank every single one of them and entered the flame, which took no effect on him.

"The puzzle may say it contains poison, but really, there is no way Dumbledore would even risk poisoning his golden boy." said Harry. "I'll bet my left arm that none of them was poison."

Harry finally arrived at what seemed to be the last room. There was a large mirror and on top, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ was written _._

Harry inspected the mirror. And then looked at the mirror and gasped.

He saw himself, but he was surrounded by his family at Xavier Institute. Harry looked behind but no one was there. Harry stared at the reflection again and saw himself with his friends and family, both from Xavier institute and Hogwarts. He saw his reflection laughing and enjoying with his friends and families.

Harry stared at what was written on top of the mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Is this some kind of a unknown language? Thought Harry. Erised. Erised. E.R.I.S.E.D. That also spells… Desire.

Desire? Harry began to read the letters backwards. I show not your face but your heart's desire. This mirror showed his desires! His desire was to be with his friends and families. Harry smiled. Soon. Real soon, it will happen. He told himself as he tried to focus on the task again.

"Why would a mirror that shows desire be here? What is its connection with the stone?" wondered Harry.

Harry stared at the mirror again. "I really want to find that stone." thought Harry. "I want to return it to its rightful owner."

Then, Harry felt some sort of weight on his left pocket. "That's odd. I didn't put anything there." said Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out something rough and hard. A blood red stone came out of his pocket and Harry whispered "The Philosopher's stone."

Harry looked at the mirror and his reflection just smiled and pointed at a rock that was lying besides him.

Harry took the stone and imagined that grey stone turning into a blood red stone, just like the one he had. Soon, the rock transfigured into the philosopher's stone.

Harry placed it in front of the mirror and the stone soon disappeared as if it was absorbed into the mirror.

The fake stone replaced the real stone and Harry got the stone. Before he left the chamber, Harry pulled out his transmitter and sent _Professor, I got it._

* * *

On his way back to the common room, Harry stopped by the owlery and looked for the strongest and sturdiest owl. Harry went over to a Great grey owl and petted it softly on the head.

"It's going to be a long journey." said Harry. "Probably the longest you ever had. Deliver this to New York Salem, Xavier Institute please."

The owl tilted its head as if it was saying "Sure thing." and flew off into the night sky. _Package has been sent. Probably will take a day._ Harry sent through his transmitter. If the owls were any ordinary owls, it would have took far more time than that, but fortunately, magical owls were far more swift and sturdy than regular owls.

"Well, time to get some sleep then." said Harry yawning as he arrived in front of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they tramp…" the eagle statue began to speak.

"Oh come on."

* * *

Harry walked down the hall, whistling. He arrived at the Great Hall and ate his breakfast until he saw Hermione and Neville arrived.

"Morning guys." said Harry.

"Hi." said Neville.

"Hi. So Harry. Did you get.. It?" asked Hermione. She got closer to Harry and asked. "Did you get the stone?"

"Yep. And I sent it off to verify it's real." said Harry.

"Harry, not that I'm not trusting your judgement or anything but, are you absolutely sure we can trust whoever is verifying the stone? Or that person you're handing the stone off to?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, the person I am giving the stone to is pretty much my grandfather in every way. If he can trust someone to verify the stone to be real, I trust him. Besides, no one can ever get away with lying to him." said Harry " _Literally"_

"I understand. I'm just… worried. This is extremely important artifact." said Hermione.

"Don't you worry. Everything's going to work out." said Harry.

"I hope so." said Neville. "But there's one new task we have to take care of Harry."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Aiden. I overheard him and Ron. They know about the stone as well." said Neville.

"Obviously." thought Harry. "I guess Aiden will be walking into Dumbledore's trap soon."

"They said something about finding people who could help them." said Neville.

"Don't worry Neville. They can do whatever they want, it just won't make anything happen." said Harry. "Still, if they come to ask you or demand, considering their personality, that you help them, could you come to me? I have a feeling that they won't let a plant expert and the brightest girl of our year out of their rader."

"Oh stop it Harry." said Hermione as she hit Harry's arm, but both Hermione and Neville blushed at what Harry called them.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the end of year exam. Hermione insisted that the trio all meet up at the library after class everyday to study. Harry may have been pretty good at charms, transfiguration and combat magic, he needed to brush up on Herbology and Potion.

At the actual day of the exam Harry practically flew through the charms and transfiguration exam. He did ok at the Herbology and Astronomy but pretty sure he somewhat bombed history and potions.

Harry tried to keep a good look at Quirrell during the defense exam but Quirrell was still acting like a jumpy coward. Harry just sighed and worked through the exam, wanting to just be done with the exams.

That night, when the exam was over and everyone was celebrating in their common rooms, someone quietly made his way to the third corridor.

He put the self playing harp in front of the snarling three headed dog, who immediately went to sleep. He sat the devil's snare on fire. Since he was one of the people who helped set up the defense system, the key bird came to him when he summoned them and the chess pieces moved out of the way to grant him passage.

When he arrived at the chamber with the troll, he was shocked to find that the troll was dead. Hurriedly, he made it to the next room, drank the right potion and went through the fire and into next room.

He arrived in front of the mirror. He removed his turban and turned around. "I have arrived Master." said Quirrell.

"Well done Quirrell." hissed Voldemort. "Now, where is that stone?"

"I believe Dumbledore hid it inside the mirror my lord." said Quirrell.

"Bring me closer to the mirror." said Voldemort. "I see myself gaining immortality with the stone… But where is it? Search the mirror Quirrell!"

Quirrell began to search the mirror. He looked around it and behind it and even stare into the mirror. He did see himself presenting his master the stone, but didn't find the stone. He didn't know only the person who wasn't looking for the stone for gold or immortality could get the stone out of the mirror.

Voldemort was growing less patient every minute. "Find the stone Quirrell. Or you shall pay dearly!"

"I am trying my lord! But I just can't find it!" said Quirrell.

Quirrell continued searching for hours and hours but had no success. Voldemort finally lost his temper when Quirrell suggest they come some other day since the day about to start.

"I did say you will pay dearly for your failure Quirrell." Voldemort said coldly.

"Please Master! Give me some more time!" begged Quirrell.

"Silence!" shouted Voldemort and Quirrell started to scream at an unimaginable pain that spread through his body.

"Continue searching!" screamed Voldemort. Quirrell just sobbed as Voldemort send pain through his body. The torture continued for a while until Quirrell was so damaged he could barely walk.

When Quirrell finally fall to the ground due to torture, Voldemort screamed in frustration and ordered Quirrell to get up, only to realize that he had suddenly floated upward and was now staring down at Quirrell who was slowly turning into an ash and disappearing.

Quirrell was dead and Voldemort couldn't parasite on a dead thing. Voldemort was furious but realized what was more crucial now was to find a new life to parasite on, rather than continue his search for the stone.

* * *

Harry was relaxing out on the Hogwarts field, watching the great lake. Soon it will be end of the school year and he will be going home.

He had received his exam results few days after the exam. He wasn't the top of first year, that was Hermione due to her average being higher than his because his history and potion score brought down the average a bit, but he was still glad that he had the highest charms, transfiguration and defense score.

Harry closed his eyes and just enjoyed the nice breeze until he saw someone approach him. It was Hermione and Neville.

"Harry. Hermione and I were going back to the common room when both Aiden and Ron came up behind us and they demand us to help them protect the stone because they think that Snape is going after the stone. They said they were going to go for the stone and midnight and threatened us that they would make sure that professor Dumbledore expel us from Hogwarts if we refused to help them." said Neville.

"I of course told them that was ridiculous and the Headmaster can't expel people for reasons like that but do you know what they literally told me? They said I should be grateful the Boy-who-lived was even talking to them! As if I don't remember last time they said something to me." huffed Hermione.

"We of course told them no. Aiden and Ron already put Gryffindor in last place because they got so many detention and point loss. They just called us a coward and disgrace to Gryffindor house!" said Neville.

"Well, you chose well Neville. No one in their right mind should help those two bozos get into more trouble. But do those two idiots seriously think Snape is the thief?"

"They said they apparently saw Professor Snape threatening Professor Quirrell in the forbidden forest. I also overheard them whispering about the dog and how they are going to go past it." said Hermione.

"Well, I'm then impressed and rolling my eye at them at the same time. I'm amazed they figured out Sure, Snape is a bastard, don't look at me like that Mione. You know yourself he's a jerk and if this was a regular school, not only will he get fired but so will Dumbledore for hiring a lousy teacher. Also, he's a death eater. Basically, an ex Nazi or an ex KKK is running around in school, teaching if you can even call that teaching. Do you think anyone in non magical world would allow that?" said Harry. "Anyway, my point is Snape is a bastard but he wouldn't make it so obvious if he was trying to steal the stone."

"You're right. If I wanted to steal the stone, I would make myself look as most unlikely suspect as possible." said Hermione.

"Anyway, leave dumb and dumber up to me you two stay in your common room and do nothing. I'm just gonna do something to them. But it will costs your house some house points so sorry about that."

"Everyone in Gryffindor now don't even care about losing points because Gryffindor is already in the last place because of them. Unless someone just awards us thousands of points, there's no chance of us winning at all." said Neville.

* * *

Harry did some calculation and figured out that if the imbecile duo leaves at midnight, it will take them about 3 or 4 hours to complete the task and more.

So Harry left his dormitory at 3 am in the morning and waited by the door in third corridor. Harry waited for about 30 minutes when the duo came out from the door.

"Snape wasn't there. But I think we saved the stone!" said Aiden.

"Yeah. I wonder what award Dumbledore is going to giv-" said Ron but he fall down and so did Aiden. Harry had stunned them.

"Alright boys. Time to learn what happens when you break the rule." said Harry. He dragged the boys to McGonagall's quarter and began to knock loudly. He knocked multiple times until he heard a sound behind the door. Harry quickly left the stunned duo in front of the door and hid.

"What's going on!" demanded McGonagall who clearly didn't appreciate being awoken in the middle of the night. "There better be a good reason- MR POTTER! MR WEASLEY!"

* * *

Dumbledore sat on his office, thinking about various things. He was satisfied that Aiden Potter had finally went after the stone like he planned. the downside was Minerva docked him and his friends 100 points and assigned them detention everyday until the end of the school year.

He had went down to Aiden and congratulated him for his work and told him about how he saved the school and Voldemort was still out there.

But then came the problem that clouded his mind. He had went to the third corridor to get the stone. He went past all the defenses and went to the mirror of erised to get the stone out. Once he got the stone he felt like it was different to the stone he had placed at the beginning of the year. When he took out his wand and waved it few times, to his horror, the philosopher's stone turned into a regular stone.

Dumbledore was thinking. He had feared worst that Voldemort gained the stone and got his body back, only to be confirmed by Severus that the mark was still faint like the past 10 years. Now the question was that if Voldemort didn't have the stone, who did?

Then, an owl came into his office and dropped something in front of him and left. He frowned when he saw that it was a howler. Who could have sent him a howler? He opened it, expecting a loud screaming voice, only to hear a deep solemn voice. The voice of Nicolas Flamel.

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. HOW DARE YOU USE THE STONE IN SUCH WAY. WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD GOTTEN HURT? YOU HAVE ALSO TOLD ME YOU WERE ONLY TAKING THE STONE FOR ACADEMIC PURPOSE. YOU TOLD ME THE STONE WILL BE PLACED IN BEST SECURITY POSSIBLE AND THAT WAS YOUR IDEA OF BEST DEFENSE? THANKS TO MY ACQUAINTANCE, I HAVE GOT THE STONE BACK. HAVE YOU CONSIDERED WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE STONE FALL ON WRONG HAND? NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I NOW REALIZE THE STONE WAS ON THE WRONG HAND THE MOMENT I LEND YOU MY STONE. I AM APPALLED BY YOUR ACTION AND I AM ENDING ALL TIE I HAD WITH YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TRUSTED SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND ONCE CONSIDERED YOU TO BE MY BEST STUDENT.**

The howler finished talking and burned itself up. To say Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. How did his old mentor found out about his plan with the stone? More importantly, how did he get his stone back? Now his mentor severed all ties with him!

Dumbledore cursed in frustration and he blasted a nearby desk apart as Fawkes watched in amusement.

* * *

With the school year finished Harry sat on the Ravenclaw table in the great hall to eat the end of year banquet. Ravenclaw had came first with the points so the hall was covered with Ravenclaw decorations.

Dumbledore stood up and started to give a speech. To Harry's amusement, Dumbledore looked about 50 years older than he was.

"Another year gone!" said Dumbledore. "Before we begin the feast, I will like to say that was very interesting year. Now the house cup needs awarding and the current point is Gryffindor in 4th place with 112 points, Hufflepuffs in 3rd place with 458 points, Slytherin in 2nd place with 470 points and Ravenclaw in 1st place with 508 points!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered while other tables sent a polite applause.

"But, before I award the house cup, I would like to give out some last minute points." said Dumbledore. The hall went quiet and everyone wondered what it was about.

"To Mr Aiden Potter, 200 points for defending the school from danger and another 200 points to Mr Ronald Weasley for loyally assisting Mr Potter in his effort!" said Dumbledore.

The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers. They were at the bottom and now they were in 1st place!

"That means the Gryffindor house is now on first place with 512 points!" said Dumbledore. "Congratulations Gryffindor!" and with a swish of his wand, he changed the decor of the great hall to Ravenclaw to Gryffindor.

The Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs voiced their protest about it being unfair but Dumbledore just ignored it.

Harry just rolled his eyes. Of course Dumbledore wasn't going to let his golden boy's house lose.

* * *

Harry sat on the train compartment with Neville and Hermione who agreed that the last minute point was unfair. Harry just brushed it up and said he didn't care about it anyway.

"I think I'll be busy this summer. Gran said I had lots of work to do with her. I think I might be traveling with her." said Neville.

"Well, have fun then. Hey Mione? If I can get permission, I will invite you over." said Harry.

"Really? I've never been to the states and I sure will like to go. I'll just ask my parents if they can pay for my stay and plane ticket." said Hermione.

"Oh trust me Hermione. You won't be needing to pay for the plane ticket." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione but Harry just grinned.

When they arrived, they bidded goodbye to each other. And Harry found Jean and Scott waiting for him.

"Hey Jean! Hey Scott!" said Harry as he hugged them.

"Hello to you to Harry. Did you finish the year well?" asked Jean.

"Yep. Came second in my year. I kind a flunked history and potions." said Harry.

"Ororo and Hank isn't going to be too pleased about that." teased Jean.

"Well, they won't be if I explained how lousy the teachers teaching it were." said Harry.

"Come on Harry. Let's head to the Blackbird." said Scott. "There's something rather important we brought. It's about that thing you sent us."

"The stone? Is there something wrong with it?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Professor Xavier said he received a letter about that stone and it was for you. Professor didn't tell me if it was good or bad but he did say it was quite important to you." said Scott.

"Well, then let's go to the blackbird." said Harry.

They left through the 9 and ¾ platform back to the non magical world.

 _A/N: Whew! This was super hard and long to write. The first year is now over. Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I read someone's review complaining about the future H/G pairing, I just wanted to ask what's wrong with it? The reason I didn't pair Harry with any X Men characters was since Harry grew up with X Men, they were his family and thus Harry never felt any romantic feelings toward them. Besides, I have something else planned for the X Men._

 _Some part of today's chapter's dialogue was from Re Dragon's suggestion. Thank you again!_

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	16. Chapter 16: The letter and the visitor

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**Oh, I think I forgot to mention. In case for those who don't know, the song Harry sang to cerberus in the previous chapter is not my creation.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Ha! Now you're stealing other's work! I knew you were a fucking thief!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey, I'm an honest person. I never steal. Except for maybe hearts of my readers? (cue the sitcom awwing)**_

 _ **Deadpool: That just made me throw up in some tin foil and eat it.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey come on, can you really blame a guy for trying?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Trying what? Trying to look as idiotic as possible? Well, then congrats! You win the annual national super fucktard award, presented by none other than me.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Aren't you just a bundle of love. Oh, and for saraloche98, I know this is probably grammatically incorrect but**_ _ **ecco il prossimo capitolo!**_ _ **To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 16: The letter and the visitor

Harry went to the Blackbird with Jean and Scott. He noticed there was a letter on top of one seat so he went to the seat, bucked up and started to read.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _We haven't met yet and I doubt we ever will but I am Nicolas Flamel, the owner of the philosopher's stone._

 _I would like to thank you for your efforts in returning the philosopher's stone to me. I am deeply appalled by Dumbledore's actions and I would have never lend him my stone if I knew his true intention. Once again, I truly thank you for your effort._

 _As for the stone, my wife and I have came to agreement to destroy the stone for good. I know that means death for me and my wife but we have lived long enough, did and see many wonderful things in our life._

 _My wife and I have enough elixir of life to sort out our affairs and that leads to another reason for this letter. As a token of my gratitude, I have arranged it so that at the time of my death, you will inherit all my gold. By the time you have read this letter, I would have went on the next greatest adventure. I have no doubt you will use them wisely._

 _Darkness is coming back. But I have my faith on you. Farewell Mr Potter._

 _Nicolas Flamel_

"So that is what I've got Professor. On the way here, I asked Scott to stop by at the Gringott American division and I asked them for my bank statement. Apparently, I'm now filthy rich!" said Harry.

"I offer you might congrats Harry. You truly deserve it. And may I just say that you did a great job on your first solo mission." said Professor X.

"It wasn't even much of a mission Professor. Anyway there's one thing I would like to discuss about you Professor." said Harry. "You see, it's about the money I got."

"Harry. As much as I appreciate it. I can not accept it. You know I already have plenty of money. " said Professor X who knew what Harry was going to say.

Harry knew that Charles Xavier was one of the wealthiest person in the country but regardless, he maintained his stance. "Please Professor. It's the least I can do for everything you did. You provided me home, trained me, fed me, clothed me, provided me with people whom I am proud to call family and most importantly, you showed me there is good in the world."

"Harry. I did not accept you in hopes that you will one day pay me back." said Professor X.

"But I just want to pay you back in some way!" protested Harry.

"You already did Harry." said Professor X gently. "You have shown me that you are valuable, and irreplaceable member of not only the X Men, but of Xavier Institute."

"Stil…" thought Harry. "Ok, how about this? I'll send Gringotts message to transfer half of my gold to the X Men's account. This way, I'm not giving my gold to you, but for the X Men. Dr McCoy could use it to develop new gadgets and research. Please don't say no Professor. This way, I'll be spending my gold for the good of the world, just like Nicolas Flamel wanted."

Professor X smiled. "You always amaze me Harry. You made a very mature decision that many people would never make. Very well then. We shall discuss about the money more once we get the proper asset list."

"Thank you Professor. Now, there's one more thing I would like to talk to you about. Nicolas Flamel wrote "Darkness is coming back". What do you think that means?" asked Harry.

Professor X put down the tea he was drinking and furrowed his eyebrows. "To answer that, I will have to talk about this."

" _Charles." greeted Stephen Strange._

" _Stephen. It's been a while." said Charles Xavier._

" _How is that school of your's?" asked Dr Strange._

" _Very well thank you. Everything's swell at the Sanctum I hope?" asked Professor X._

" _Nothing much." said Dr Strange. "Now, I believe you have something for me?"_

" _Yes." said Professor X as he took out the blood red stone out of his pocket. "Harry has sent me this. He asked me to verify that this is the real Philosopher's stone so he could return it to the owner."_

" _Ah, the philosopher's stone. It's been awhile since I've actually saw it myself." said Dr Strange._

" _Is that so? Well, probably not very surprising considering you are the expert in this field. So, is it real?" asked Professor X._

 _Dr Strange picked up the stone and twirled it around. "As real as it can be. May I ask how Mr Potter managed to acquire this artifact?"_

 _Professor X went on to explain about Harry's discoveries and Dumbledore's plan to use the stone._

" _That man is a master manipulator and he is arrogant enough to believe he is the example of prime good and has right to control others." said Dr Strange. "Well, then I shall take this and return it to the owner myself."_

" _You are acquainted with the owner of the stone?" asked Professor X._

" _Nicolas Flamel is an acquaintance of the Ancient One. I myself had the pleasure of meeting the man himself." said Dr Strange as he stood up._

" _I better be going. Oh and Charles? Tell Mr Potter to watch out. I've been sensing something rather odd lately." said Dr Strange._

" _How odd are we talking about?" asked Professor X._

" _I have sensed two souls in one body. I was meditating in my sanctum when I felt that. There was two souls attached to one body. And that soul… All tattered and weak. Parasiting on another's soul. I know only one soul that is like that." said Dr Strange._

" _Voldemort." said Professor X who remembered about Voldemort after talking with Dr Strange numerously times during their previous meetings._

" _Indeed." said Dr Strange nodding. "His soul is weak. But it is getting stronger." And Dr Strange created himself a portal and left._

Harry stared at the Professor. "So, Nicolas Flamel is warning me about Voldemort?"

"Yes. Stephen has informed me couple of days ago the two souls are no longer attached to each other. One is gone and the parasite has fled. That's all he told me but based on the circumstances, Voldemort will return one day. I do not know how but he will." said Professor X.

"I really should be preparing then. I need to practice my magic more! I read the books and this man is like Magneto if he was less sane." said Harry.

"Calm down Harry. Remember. You are an X Men. If you fight, we all will. For now, you should live on with your life and train regularly while you are at the institute. " said Professor X.

"Alright. Well, I'll be going to my room if anyone wants me. Oh, and one more thing Professor. You see I was wondering if I could invite a friend from school for about a week."

* * *

Aiden Potter was sitting in his room, doing his summer homework. Not by his choice, but because he had nothing else to do.

His parents had been less than pleased when he and Ron Weasley's grades were barely good enough to pass 1st grade. In fact, only person with grade lower than his was Crabbe and Goyle, the troll like Slytherins.

As a punishment, he was banned from flying, visiting, floo calling or even sending owls for the first half of the holiday. When Aiden protested that was unfair, his parents told him only reason they didn't ban him from doing anything fun for the entire holiday was because he earned 200 points at end of school year.

And if that wasn't enough, few days ago, some stupid house elf came into his room and told him not to go to Hogwarts. Aiden Potter just told the house elf to get out but for some reason, the house elf kept insisting Aiden doesn't go back to Hogwarts. Apparently, there was some sort of "evil plot" to harm him at Hogwarts.

Aiden just scoffed and told the elf to get out. The elf became even more agitated when Aiden asked who the elf's owner was. The elf refused to answer, just said "Aiden Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" and left with a pop.

Needless to say, Aiden Potter was not enjoying his break.

* * *

"Lets see… She told me her home address through email…" said Harry as he looked around the streets. He searched and found a house with mailbox that said _Granger._

Harry walked up to the door and pressed the bell. Harry waited for few seconds when a brown haired women opened the door.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked the women.

"Hello ma'am. Is Hermione here?" asked Harry.

"Yes she is. Oh, I see. You must be the boy Hermione was talking about. Harry Potter right? I'm Hermione's mother." said Mrs Granger.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, can I come in?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Come on in." said Mrs Granger as she led them both in. Harry looked around the house and found the house to be spotless just like a house he once lived in but had a homely feeling to it. Harry wasn't surprised that there were lots of shelves filled with books around the house.

"Hermione! You're friend is here!" called Mrs Granger and Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she hugged Harry. "How's your summer been?"

"Pretty good Mione." said Harry. "How's yours?"

"Well, I've of course finished my summer homework and I'm now reviewing what I learned during my 1st year. Reviewing is just as important as studying ahead! I hope you've been doing your homework Harry!" said Hermione.

"Calm down Mione." said Harry. "I've had some other business to keep me busy."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." said Harry. "So, are you packed?"

"Of course. I finished packing few day ago. My mom also gave me some money for my stay. Harry, are you sure I don't need to pay for a plane ticket?" asked Hermione.

"Trust me, you won't. Alright then let's go." said Harry as he walked to the living room. "Mrs Granger? My guardian is waiting with the ride. Thank you for letting Hermione come over."

"Be good there Hermione." said Mrs Granger as she gave Hermione a hug.

"You know I will. Bye mom." said Hermione as she left the house. "So, are we going to the airport?"

"Nope." said Harry as he led her to a clearing, where the blackbird was waiting.

Hermione gasped. "Are we going on New York on that?"

"Yep. Hop on aboard." said Harry.

Hermione looked inside the blackbird with awe. Hermione boarded the Blackbird, where Soctt was waiting for the duo.

"Fasten up. We're lifting up in 3 minutes." said Scott.

"Harry. You came to Britain on private plane? Who exactly do you live with?" asked Hermione as she took her seat.

"Well, let me explain." said Harry.

* * *

"We're about to land." said Scott after few hours of flight.

"So you live in place called Xavier institute? What kind of institute is it? Scientific?" asked Hermione.

"Well… Sort of. Before I say that, I have a question for you Hermione. Are you aware of what Mutants are?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do Harry! I did study Biology at school before I came to Hogwarts. It's the alteration of the DNA sequences of gene-" said Hermione but Harry stopped her.

"No. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about mutants as in… _Homo Superior."_ said Harry.

"Homo Superior? Yes… I think I heard about them. Aren't they people born with some kind of superpower? What does that have to-" said Hermione until her eyes widened with realization.

"You mean-" said Hermione.

"We've landed." said Scott as he pressed a button. The blackbird opened and Harry led Hermione off the aircraft.

Hermione stared at the mansion. "What are you waiting for Hermione? Let's go in. It's kind of hot out here. I think everyone's at the Parlor room right now chilling. I'll introduce you to everyone there." said Harry.

Hermione followed Harry through the large mansion, looking around, similar to how Harry did

when he first came to the institute.

"Hey everyone! I'm back. I also brought a guest! Make sure you put Rahne on leash!" said Harry.

Everyone laughed except Rahne. "Come on. That jokes old." said Rahne rolling her eyes.

"Alright everyone. This is Hermione." said Harry and he proceeded to introduce her to everyone.

"And this is Bobby. My roommate." said Harry.

"Hi. I'm Bobby Drake." said Bobby as he extended his hand.

"Hermione Granger." said Hermione who reached out to shook his hand, only to pull back. "It's cold!"

"That's his ability." said Harry rolling his eyes. "Cryokinesis. Or the easy version is.\\-"

"You manipulate and create ice?" said Hermione.

"Yeah." said Bobby smiling. "Finally! Someone who knows what Cryokinesis is without me having to explain it!"

"Well, Cryo means ice in old language and kinesis means movement. I just put together two and it could only meant ice movement or in other words, ice manipulation." Hermione said logically.

"Yep. She isn't top of the year for nothing." said Harry.

Hermione blushed a bit and looked around at everyone. "So… Are you guys all- I mean, don't take it the wrong way… you guys are all Mutants?"

They all nodded. "Yep. Well, except for Harry here. He's not a Mutant. But he is a kicker with magic." said Jamie.

"That's amazing! What kind of powers do you have? So Bobby has Cryokinesis, and what do you have? So do you produce fire-" Hermione began to ask but Harry stopped her.

"Slow down Hermione. Tell you what, it's training day today. Come, I'll show you to the best seat to observe our powers." said Harry.

* * *

"Alright, listen up. We may have an audience today. But as you know, that changes nothing. Always treat this training as if you are actually out in the field." said Scott. "Speaking of field, Harry? Congratulations on success of your first solo mission. Everyone, the Professor in particular, is very impressed."

"It was nothing." said Harry. "And I'm not being humble or anything. Those traps were literally jokes."

"Alright, I have asked Logan to start the training in 5 minutes. You know your positions" said Scott.

Once again, the silver room changed to a war zone.

"Be ready!" yelled Cyclops.

"Magma! Sentinels on your left!" yelled Colossus.

"On it!" Magma yelled and created lava. The sentinels began to melt on the hot lava.

"Watch it Mage!" said Shadowcat as he grabbed Mage. The missile that was coming on their way went right past through them and exploded from behind.

"Thanks Shadowcat! Icemen, just like old times sake?" said Mage.

"Sure! Wait, Cannonball! Multiple man's in danger!" called out Icemen and Cannonball shoot himself at Multiple man and got him out before the sentinel swung its arm from the back.

"Hop on! Hey Mage, how's it feel to be back in the room?" asked Icemen.

"Fantastic!" yelled Mage as he used his magic to lift Rogue and launch her at the Sentinels, who were effectively taken down after she absorbed their power.

* * *

Hermione was in the control room with various teachers of the Xavier institute. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the training. Everyone, who were probably couple of years older than her, were fighting like professionals.

"Impressive aren't they?" said the voice from Hermione's side. Hermione looked at her left and saw a bald man on a wheelchair.

"You must be Hermione. Harry told me about how you helped him on his first solo mission. Did Harry tell you that the owner of the stone was very pleased?" said Professor X.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're the person Harry gave the stone to. Harry said you're basically his grandfather in every way and no one can get away with lying from you."

Professor X smiled. "I'm honored Harry thinks of me that way. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Headmaster of Xavier Institute."

"Hermione Granger." said Hermione as she shook his hand.

"I'm very proud of my students." said the Professor as he saw Sam launch himself on a sentinel and destroy it.

"I'll be too." said Hermione. "Umm… Professor? May I ask-"

"Why I am putting teenagers on combat training?" asked Professor X. When the Professor saw Hermione looking surprised, he explained. "I'm a telepath. Though, I do not read others mind without permission, I am able to detect emotion or pick up on things like that."

"The reason I am training my students is so that they could not only control and use their powers properly, but also in hope that one day they will use their power for justice. I always emphasize that if we do not use our power for the good of the world, we do not deserve our power." said Professor X.

"That's very insightful Professor." said Hermione as she thought about herself. She had a magical power and sure, she was working hard to use it adaptly, but had she considered about what she was going to do once her education was finished?

"Hey Prof, what do you say 2 more swarm and done." muttered Logan from the control panel.

"Yes Logan. I believe that will be enough for today." said the Professor.

Hermione watched as the students worked together to destroy the sentinel, each and everyone using their ability as naturally as possible.

She looked at Harry and things began to make sense. Why he was so adept at wandless magic, how he was able to think about mission tactics so well, how he was physically fitter than boys his age and how he had such good reflexes.

When the last of the sentinel went down, the city turned back into the silver room. The professor spoke through the microphone "Well done X Men. Keep up the good training."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the danger room and wiped off sweat from his forehead. It sure was great to train again.

"Great job Harry! Nice to zee you didn't loze any touch." said Kurt.

"Come on Kurt. If I didn't exercise and practice back at Britain, Logan would have chewed me out for hours and then would have made me do 200 push ups." said Harry.

Hermione and the teachers all came down from the danger room. Hermione practically ran to Harry with wide eyes.

"How was it Hermione? Worth the admission price?" joked Harry. But Hermione didn't say anything, she just pointed her fingers at Harry with wide eyes.

"Umm… Are you ok Hermione?" asked Bobby.

Hermione looked at Bobby and looked at Harry and then looked at everyone. "You… You… You're a member of the X Men?" Hermione practically squealed.

"Not yet. We're still training." said Peter. "Though, the instructors are X Men."

Hermione turned around to look at the teachers. Hermione gasped. "You're the X Men!"

"Well, yeah toots. Who did you expect? Ballet dancers?" said Logan.

"No! I mean, you're the X Men!" cried Hermione.

"That's the second time you said that." said Logan.

"I, I read about you on papers and TV! X Men protecting people and saving the countries numerous times! Scott, I knew I saw that visor before! You're the Cyclops! You guys are all heros! I always wanted to meet you guys! I also read about Dr McCoy's scientific research! He's also a member right?" Hermione started to babble.

"Tell me something new toots." said Logan as he pulled out a cigar.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you were living with the X Men!" Hermione half demanded.

"You didn't ask?" offered Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione and she turned back to the adult X Men. "You have to tell me about yourself! I've been reading about you since I was 7!"

"Wow, this is certainly the side of Hermione I never saw before." said Harry as he watched her talking to Ororo about her ability.

 _A/N: Sorry it took this chapter longer than usual to upload. It was multiple factors like busy schedule, writer's block, and technical problems combined. This was bit of a filler chapter but I hope it was enjoyable enough. Next chapter, it will be more involved with plot._

 _Oh, and shout out to Red Dragon for his/her suggestion about making Hermione a X Men fan girl. You gave me quite a lot of ideas I actually could work with._

 _I read your comments on the future pairing and I understand your opinion. It's just that HG pairing is my favorite pairing and I never got to properly write one. To those who complain, as Alastor999 pointed out, I have made it very clear from the beginning that I have said in description that this is an HG fic._

 _DR5996: Sorry. But I don't think any of the Dursleys will appear on the story anymore. I'm just not sure how it will work if any of them are reintroduced._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	17. Chapter 17: Dobby and Lockhart

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**Happy christmas, season's greetings and happy yule everyone!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Alright, alright enough yapping around. Where is it?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Where's what?**_

 _ **Deadpool: You know… little something? What is it? A New Katana? latest issue of Playboy?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I got you nothing Wade.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Ha! Very funny. And Charles Xavier isn't bald. Seriously, where is it?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Seriously, I got you nothing (cough and a paper slides out)**_

 _ **Deadpool: What's this? (gasp) You shouldn't have.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Well, I did.**_

 _ **Deadpool: A subscription to Chimichanga weekly? Come here you little….**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Glad you liked it Wade. So, here's a christmas gift from me to the readers, a new chapter! Hope you like it! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 17: Dobby and Lockhart

Hermione would have never believed if anyone told her that her best school holiday would not involve doing her homework. That was until she came to the Xavier institute.

Hermione was enjoying every moment of her stay. She got along great with the students and conversed often with the X Men members.

Harry went pass Dr McCoy's office, where Hermione was eagerly discussing about collaboration between magic and technology. Harry smiled at the new Hermione. He always saw Hermione as a girl who was studious, a good friend and… pretty much that was it. But, it was good to see Hermione act like her age: fawning over her heros and talk about something besides studying.

"Hey Bobby! I got cokes. Want to drink it in our room?" asked Harry.

"Sure thing. I could use a cold one." said Bobby.

But when the duo entered their room, something they didn't expect was greeting them.

A small creature with bat like ears and large eyes was standing on Harry's bed.

"Umm… Bobby? When did you get a pet monkey?" said Harry.

"I didn't?" said Bobby.

The creature turned to Harry and took a bow. "You is Harry Potter?"

Bobby took a step back. "It can talk?"

"Yes mister. Dobby can talk." Dobby said politely.

"Umm… Dobby, right? Yes. I'm Harry Potter. And… who exactly are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf." said Dobby.

"Right. I see. You're from the magical community right? So, Dobby. Can I ask you what you are doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes sir. Dobby was wondering…" said Dobby as he fidgeted with the pillow case he was wearing. "If… If…. Harry Potter could help Dobby."

"Me? Help you? Not that I don't want to but what could I do for a house elf I just met?" asked Harry.

"Dobby was wondering if Harry Potter could be kind enough to convince Aiden Potter to stay home and not return to Hogwarts." said Dobby.

"Aiden? Sorry but no. As much as it will be a great year to not see him at school, I really rather not talk to him." said Harry.

"But isn't Harry Potter Aiden Potter's brother?" asked Dobby.

"No. My name is Potter but I'm not his brother." Harry said shortly.

"But Aiden Potter has refused to listen to Dobby's warning! Dobby has begged Aiden Potter not to go because he'll be in mortal danger.' squeaked Dobby.

Harry frowned. "What danger?"

Dobby looked down and shook his head. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"House elf can not reveal any secret without their master's permission." said Dobby.

"Really, then does your master even know you are here?" asked Harry.

"No sir. Master does not know Dobby is here. If he knew Dobby was here, Dobby would have to punish himself severely." said Dobby.

"What kind of place does he live in?" thought Harry.

"Look, then obviously bending the rules. Can't you just tell me what its about? Who's your master anyway?" asked Harry.

Dobby shook his head. Harry ran his fingers in his head in frustration. "You're not telling me anything and yet you expect me to help you?"

"Please sir! This is very important! There's an evil plan to bring you-know-who back to-" Dobby gasped and clasped his hand on his mouth. Then Dobby yelled "Bad Dobby!" and began to bang his head repeatedly on the wall.

"Dobby, DOBBY! Cut it out!" said Harry. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dobby revealed a secret without master's permission. Dobby had to punish himself." said Dobby.

"Ok Dobby. Just don't do this again ok? How about this. Instead of you answering my question, you just shake your head. Nod for yes and shake for no. How's that?" asked Harry.

Dobby looked hesitant and finally shook his head.

"OK. So there's going to be a "mortal danger" at Hogwarts." said Harry.

Dobby nodded.

"That "mortal danger" has something to do with your master." said Harry.

Dobby nodded and quickly realized his mistake and started to bang his head on the wall again.

Harry forcibly dragged Dobby away from the wall. "I said cut it out!"

"Dobby has said too much. Master will be very displeased if he finds out." Dobby whimpered. Dobby turned to Harry. "Please Harry Potter sir. Convince Aiden Potter not to return to Hogwarts! There's a great danger waiting for him!"

And with a pop, Dobby disappeared.

"That was… very weird. What's going on at your school?" asked Bobby.

"Not sure. But I will have to talk to the Professor about this." said Harry.

* * *

"What do you think that "mortal danger" could be?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry. I believe you already know the answer. Isn't it rather obvious?" said the Professor.

"Voldemort." said Harry. "So, this "evil plan" is to bring back Voldemort to school. I should have brought that house elf to you. That way we might have had more information."

"Harry. You know I do not read other's mind without their consent. If that small creature did not want to tell me any information, I will not have entered through his mind and read it." said the Professor.

"I know." sighed Harry. "Just, maybe if we have more information, we might have been more prepared."

"Even without the information, there are many ways to prepare Harry. This year, I would like you to frequently keep me updated if anything unusual is going on at school. Also, I will have the X Men all stand by so if you give me a call, I'll send them over as soon as I can." said the Professor.

"Thanks Professor." said Harry.

* * *

There was two weeks left until school. Hermione had to spend her last week of Holiday with her parents so it was her final week at the Xavier Institute.

Harry decided to meet up with Hermione's parents at Diagon Alley and do his supply shopping with her.

So, before the day Harry was going to the Diagon Alley, the students at the Xavier Institute threw her a goodbye party.

Hermione was very touched by the party and her eyes even welled up with bit of tears. "No one besides my parents ever threw me a party before." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Kitty.

"I… I didn't have much friends at primary school. Everyone just called me a teacher's pet and stayed away from me." said Hermione bit sadly, but she immediately cheered up. "Thank you so much guys. I will miss you guys so much."

"Hey, we'll miss you to. You're pretty great you know." said Bobby.

"I never thought there will be a place I will miss more than Hogwarts." sighed Hermione.

"How do you think I feel? This place is my home." said Harry as he munched on a nacho. Harry reached into his pocket and threw something at Hermione. "Hey Mione, catch."

"Don't call me Mione. And what's this? My phone?" said Hermione.

"Yep. Dr McCoy did some programming on it. You'll be able to use it at Hogwarts." said Harry.

Hermione beamed. "Thanks Harry! My mom bought me this when I got into Hogwarts because she wanted me to call her once a week. When I read Hogwarts, a history I was upset I couldn't talk to her through phone."

"Don't thank me. Thank Doc. He did all the work." said Harry.

"Remind me to thank him once I see him." said Hermione as she examined her phone.

"To Hermione, our newest friend!" said Bobby raising his drink.

"To Hermione!" yelled everyone.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" said Hermione as she ran to her parents and hugged them.

"How was your trip darling?" asked Mr Granger.

"Fantastic dad." said Hermione smiling.

"So, you're Harry." said Mr Granger. "And you are?"

"Scott Summers. Harry Potter's guardian."

"Logan. Harry's guardian."

"Oh I see. So… Are you two?" said Mrs Granger.

Logan frowned and when he realized what Mrs Granger was implying, he looked disgusted.

"Fuck no. I'm straight. Besides, me with him?" said Logan.

"I prefer woman." Scott said shortly.

"Oh, umm… Sorry." Mrs Granger blushed.

"I just have lots of guardians Mrs Granger. Scott and Logan just happen to be two of them. So, shall we go to the bank first?" said Harry.

While Hermione's parents were exchanging muggle money to wizarding money, Harry asked a goblin to take him to his vault.

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw that his vault was literally filled with gold. With this much money, Harry probably never needed to work at all and still live a luxurious life. Harry just took enough gold he needed and went back up.

"Lets see the list… What is up with Gilderoy Lockhart books? Who is Gilderoy Lockhart anyway?" frowned Harry.

"Harry look!" said Hermione pointing at the sign in front of Flourish and Blotts.

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

 **Will be signing his autobiography Magical Me here today at 12:30**

"It's 12:30 right now." said Scott as he glanced at his watch.

"Then let's get in! This man wrote more than half of the books we need this year!" said Hermione.

They all went inside the bookstore and found that it was swarmed with people. Hermione was eager to go up front to they tried to go as front as possible and managed to get a good view of Gilderoy Lockhart, the man himself. Gilderoy Lockhart was surrounded by his own photo and was flashing his dazzling white teeth at the crowd.

Hermione looked very excited while Harry looked skeptical. This is the man who wrote numerous books about defense and while he knew he shouldn't judge others based on their looks, Lockhart looked like he was more of a hair dresser then someone who saved a town from a vicious werewolf.

"It's good to see you without your hood." said a voice from his side. Harry turned to see a red headed girl smiling at him.

"Hi Ginny." said Harry. "How did you know it was me?"

Ginny pointed at Scott. "Last year, he was with you. He's here with you so I naturally assumed you were here as well."

"Came here shopping with your parents?" asked Harry.

"Yep. My brothers and my parents and the Pot-"

"It can't be Aiden Potter?" said Lockhart as he jumped on his feet. The crowd all turned to where Lockhart was staring and found that the Potter family was there.

Photographers began to snap photos and Gilderoy Lockhart dragged Aiden by his arm and put his arm around him. "Big smile Aiden. It's for the paper."

Aiden smiled widely and waved his hand. Harry wondered how that boy could enjoy something like that. If anyone did something like that to him, he would have buried himself after kicking Lockhart on the shin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced Lockhart. "It gives me great pleasure that Aiden Potter, the boy-who-lived is here with me. But there was to things I'm sure he didn't expect from me. First, I would like to give my entire book set to Aiden Potter."

The crowd cheered and Lockhart waved his hand. "But that's not the only good news. I have even better news than that. I, Gilderoy Lockhart will be starting my new job in September 1st, as the Hogwart's newest Defense against the Dark arts teacher!" announced Lockhart.

The crowd exploded into cheer and Lockhart continued posing for the camera. Harry groaned. Could it be another year with lousy defense lesson?

"Let's just grab the books, pay for it and get out." said Harry.

Hermione seemed rather reluctant but she started picking books with Harry. Then, Harry heard the unpleasant sneering voice.

"Oh Famous Aiden Potter." said Malfoy. "He just had to make himself get onto the first page before he buys a book."

"Go away Malfoy." snapped Aiden.

"And look at here! It's the other Potter. The one that nobody wanted." sneered Malfoy.

"Leave Harry alone!" said Ginny.

Malfoy looked at Ginny and sneered again. "Another Weasley? I can't believe how your parents are even going to survive after they paid for your things. They'll have to go hungry for weeks!"

Ginny and Ron looked furious at that comment and Ron looked like he was ready to pounce on Malfoy.

"Aiden! Ron what are you doing here? Let's get out of here." said James Potter and he saw Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hello to you to Mr Potter." said Harry.

"Alright Ron, let's go. It's getting rather crowded here." said a man with red hair, who Harry assumed must be Ginny and Ron's father.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't James Potter and Arthur Weasley." said another drawling voice. Man who looked like an older version of Malfoy stepped in.

"Lucius." Arthur and James said coldly.

"How are you going to pay for all this stuff Weasley?" said Mr Malfoy as he picked out a tattered transfiguration book from Ginny's cauldron. "Do they even pay for overtime at ministry to someone like you?"

Mr Weasley looked furious and James held his hand out to stop him from advancing at Lucius.

"And…" Mr Malfoy turned and saw Harry and Hermione. "You." he hissed. "You are that other Potter."

"I don't see myself as Potter. And do I know you?" said Harry.

"You are that insolent boy who grabbed Draco by his neck at the Hogwarts express." said Mr Malfoy.

"What can I say? He deserved it." said Harry simply.

"How dare you." growled Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy looked at Hermione's parents and Scott and Logan. "But what can I expect anything less from a filth that hangs around and live with mudbloods."

James Potter was furious. Lucius Malfoy had insulted his son and said the unforgivable word. But before he could even pull out his wand, someone beaten him to him.

Logan was lifting Lucius Malfoy by his throat with one hand. He calmly sucked on his cigar and let out the smoke on Mr Malfoy's face.

"What are you doing! Let me down this instance!" shouted Mr Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth and listen." said Logan. "I've seen your type before. Someone like you go around yapping your pretty little mouth like that and say whatever you want because you feel like you are all high and mighty and you can do that. And I normally like to stay as far away from people like you. But here's a thing. You mess with one of us, you mess with ME."

"Disgusting mudblood. Put me down this instance!" yelled Mr Malfoy but Logan paid no attention.

"If I hear you or that ferret faced son of your's bothering him again I'm going to make sure I slice up your head nicely and make sure it looks like accident. Understand?" said Logan.

"You can't do anything to me mudblood. I'm-" Mr Malfoy gasped for breath as Logan tightened his hand around Mr Malfoy's neck.

"I can just break your neck here and wipe the floor with you. But I don't want to get my new jeans dirty so I won't." Logan practically threw Mr Malfoy on ground. "Go home grease joint."

Mr Malfoy stood up and glared at Logan who wasn't even paying attention to him. "Come Draco. We have wasted enough time with this… low breeds." And they left.

Everyone at the store was speechless. No one ever talked or dealt with Lucius Malfoy before without fearing the consequences and yet here, a muggle man just did what no one ever did and was smoking a cigar like nothing happened!

"You know Logan, I could have taken care of him but I liked what you did." said Harry.

"Well, as I said. I wanted to kick his ass but I didn't want to get my jean dirty." said Logan.

"That was amazing." said Ginny as she looked at Logan with awe. Her father looked highly amused at the way a muggle beat down Lucius Malfoy while her twin brother was looking at Logan as if he was some sort of god.

"He isn't my role model for nothing you know." said Harry. Harry turned to Hermione and his guardians. "So, what do you say we get an ice cream? On me."

 _A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but hope it was enjoyable! Harry returns to Hogwarts next chapter!_

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed! Also, when leaving a flame or criticism, please try to be specific. Ex. The character is OC, this part doesn't make sense because __


	18. Chapter 18: Start of second year

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**Wade! Wade! I just got something from Randa1!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Really? Does it say you're the father?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No! This has nothing to do with stuff like that. We have an arrest warrant for Logan for stealing the previous chapter! It says they need someone to deliver it.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Why me? I have a hot date with Black widow coming up.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That is false. (Wink wink Spiderman Homecoming) It says they need someone sufficiently courageous to deliver it, and I couldn't have thought of better man to do the job.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Aww… I knew you loved me! Well, give me that so I can give it to Poverine.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: He's gone. I guess it was good idea to leave out that they were also looking for someone sufficiently stupid. He fitted the category. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 18: Start of second year

Before Harry knew it, Harry found himself once again in Kings cross station between platform 9 and 10.

Harry ran through the pillar and once again saw the large red steam engine.

"Well, have a great year." said Harry.

"Study hard and remember what the Professor told you." said Scott.

"Kick anyone in the ass if they give you shit." said Logan.

Harry boarded the train and looked for the compartment and soon found one where Hermione and Neville was occupying.

"Hey Neville. How was your break?" asked Harry.

"It was really great! Gran was impressed that I did pretty good on charms and transfiguration. Of course, she did say I needed to improve my potion's grade but she was satisfied enough to let me stay lots of time in the greenhouse." said Neville.

"That's great to hear." said Harry. Then, Harry heard someone opening the compartment door. It was Malfoy and his cronies.

"Malfoy, get out of- Oh, I see. Well, if you are here to apologize about being a stuck up racist bastard, well apology accepted, as long as you apologize to Hermione as well." Harry said smoothly.

"I'm not here to apologize Potter!" shouted Malfoy.

"Oh? Then are you here to confess your undying love to me? Sorry, I don't swing that way, not that I have problem with people who do." said Harry.

Neville was struggling to hold his laughter while Hermione was rolling her eyes but had smile on her face.

"How dare you Potter!" shouted Malfoy. "How dare you accuse me of being something that filthy!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Filthy? So, you have problems with people who are _different?_ "

"They are no better than mudbloods." said Malfoy.

"So, you're racist and homophobic. Seriously, do you love anyone besides yourself?" said Harry.

"Shut up Potter! I'm here to have my revenge for what you did to my father!" yelled Malfoy as he raised his wand.

"Wow, announcing his attack to his enemy." muttered Harry.

"You're gonna pay for what you and that mudblood did." growled Malfoy.

Harry snapped his fingers and Malfoy's wand came out of his hand and into Harry's. Then Harry waved his hand and made Malfoy and his cronies turn around.

"Now, be a good boy and go to your compartment and don't come out until we arrive. You boys can give him a kick as long as you want." said Harry and Malfoy began to walk out against his will while Crabbe and Goyle repeatedly kicked his butt.

"I would like to kick his ass myself but I don't think I should waste my time on something as petty as him." said Harry.

Then, there was a knock on the compartment door and two girls walked in. One was Ginny and other was a blonde girl with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi." said Ginny. "I'm sorry but can we sit in your compartment?"

"Sure thing. Come on in." said Harry.

Ginny and the other girl took her seat.

"Ginny? This is Hermione and Neville. Guys? Ginny Weasley. And yep, she's Ron Weasley's sister." said Harry.

"Nice to meet you." said Hermione.

"Hi. And this is Luna Lovegood. She's my friend." said Ginny.

"Hello everyone." Luna said dreamily. "I can see that the Wrackspurts have infested you all."

Hermione blinked. "A what?"

"Wrackspurts. I can see them on top of your head, laughing at my earrings." said Luna pointing at her turnip earrings.

"Umm… What exactly is a wrackspurt?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, they are creatures that floats into your head and invades your brain. That makes you bit unfocused." said Luna.

"Ok." Hermione said skeptically. "Then, why can't I see them?"

"Because they are invisible silly! Wrackspurts can only be seen if you wear the spectrespecs!" said Luna.

"A what?" said Hermione looking more and more confused.

"Spectrespecs. It's a special glasses that comes with any issue of the Quibbler." said Luna.

"Quibbler? You mean that-" said Hermione but Ginny cut her off.

"Interesting magazine that her father runs? Yes, she's talking about that Quibbler." said Ginny quickly.

"Oh! I see." said Hermione as she looked sheepish that she almost offended Luna.

The train ride continued on and so did conversations. Then, the topic about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was brought up.

"What do you think about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Neville.

"I think it's going to be brilliant! I mean, he obviously is an expert on the topic so-" said Hermione but Harry interjected.

"It's going to be another lousy year of defense." said Harry. Everyone stared at Harry, surprised.

"Harry! We haven't even had classes yet!" said Hermione.

"I don't need to have classes to realize this guys is nothing but a fraud and a joke." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ginny, curious.

"Well, how many of you have actually read his books?" asked Harry and to no one's surprise, only Hermione raised her hand. "Nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't part of the summer homework to pre read anyway. Did you read all the books Hermione?"

"Yes. They were all very fascinating." said Hermione.

"And you didn't notice even one single thing wrong with it?" asked Harry.

"No. Did you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, tons of it actually. Here's an example. How can a person who claimed he was in Tibet fighting a 20ft yeti in July 26th, also defend a Scottish village from vicious vampires, IN EXACT SAME DAY AND YEAR?" said Harry.

Everyone gasped but Hermione looked adamant. "Maybe… Maybe a publication error?"

"Ok, fine. Let's say that one was a mistake. But, is it really a mistake if the same mistake has been made more than 50 times?" said Harry. Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, I even written them down."

Hermione took the paper from Harry and began to read. Other's in the compartment began to read with her and their eyes widened when they realized Harry was telling the truth.

"I bought a book from a fraud?" said Ginny incredulously.

"Not just a fraud but a joke as well. Seriously, Hermione. Logan laughed his ass off when he read this. He actually wanted to keep one so he can take it to bathroom once in a while." said Harry.

"Hermione, it wasn't just Logan. It was Scott, Ororo, Professor, Hank, all of them agreed this was a joke. I mean, do you know how strong vampires are?" asked Harry.

"More powerful than 3 adult wizard put together." said Luna. When everyone looked at her, she shrugged "Daddy once wrote an article about vampires too."

"That's my point." said Harry. "And yet, this guy claimed he defeated a horde of vampire alone, with that "supposed spell he created and only he could use." Also, he claimed he defeated a werewolf by curing the werewolf and turned it back human. If such spell existed, why are there still werewolfs out there? This is what I call A Class bull shit."

"So, he is a fraud. A fraud who pretended to be a hero and took credit for other's work." said Hermione dejectedly.

"Yep. Like I said, another lousy year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Harry.

"Well, Lockhart can be a fraud or there is another explanation." said Luna. Everyone looked at Luna curiously. "Daddy did once wrote that he might actually be Aidan Lynch the Quidditch Player in disguise and he uses his special broom to travel around each country so quickly."

* * *

The ride went on without interruption for quite a long time until someone walked into their compartment.

"Why, look here brother." said Fred.

"It looks like our baby sister." said George.

"Has found herself."

"Some new friends!"

"And it's none other."

"Than the legendary."

"Slayer of greasy haired professor."

"Harry Potter!" finished Fred and George but as soon as they finished speaking their faces were immediately hit with a yellow hex and they soon started screaming and fending off their face from what appeared to be yellow bats.

"Whoa. Who did that?" asked Harry.

"I did." said Ginny as she glared at her brothers. "I thought I told you what will happen if you ever call me a "baby sister" again."

"That's pretty cool. What hex is it?" asked Harry.

"Bat bogey hex." replied Ginny as she went eye level with her brothers. "So, you learned your lessons?"

Something that sounded like a combination of scream and yes was heard and Ginny waved her wand and the bats disappeared. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well, do we really need a reason to visit our favorite sister?" said Fred.

"I'm your only sister." said Ginny.

"Also, we were wondering if you guys saw our youngest brother." said George.

"Ron?" asked Neville.

"Yep. We can't find him anywhere. Come to think of it, we couldn't find Aiden either." said Fred who winked at Ginny when he said Aiden. Ginny just hit Fred's arm.

"Well, he didn't come to our compartment." said Hermione.

"Hey, your family doesn't own a flying car by any chance do you?" asked Harry.

"How did you know?" asked George in surprise.

Harry pointed at the window. "I believe dumb and dumber decided it will be cooler to come to school in a new way."

Everyone looked outside and saw a blue car flying unstably next to them. They could just make out two red haired boys inside the car.

"Mom's not going to like this." said Fred.

"She's going to send him a howler." shuddered Ginny.

"I know Aiden and Ron are not the smartest people in the world but… I didn't think they will be stupid enough to do something like this. I mean, wouldn't waiting for their parents be the most logical thing to do?" said Neville.

"Well, logic is probably a foreign concept to them." said Harry.

"They are going to lose Gryffindor so much points." moaned Hermione. "They will get detention and they might even get expelled."

"Like that will happen Hermione." snorted Harry. "Point losing? Probably. But does it really matter since they are going to lose all the points by goofing around? I'm starting to think I should start a bet with others to see how fast they can blow off the Gryffindor points. And expelled? Like Dumbledore will actually expel his precious little golden boy. I mean, last year was a clear evidence that he favors them."

"You're right." sighed Hermione. "I wish that didn't happen this year. Winning like that is… not winning at all. It's just corruption."

* * *

Soon, the train arrived and Harry was once again staring at the magnificent castle. Harry said goodbye to Ginny and Luna who had to get on a boat while the rest had to get on a carriage.

When they approached the carriage, Harry frowned. "What's that?"

"Huh? What do you mean Harry?" asked Neville.

"That's a strange looking creature. Looks like a very malnourished horse." said Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry. A malnourished horse? I don't see anything like that." said Hermione.

"Neither do I." said Neville.

Harry frowned but got onto the carriage. Maybe it was one of those creatures that were visible to some and invisible to few.

The carriage arrived on Hogwarts and Harry and his friends made their way into the Great Hall. Harry bidded goodbye to Hermione and Neville who went to the Gryffindor table while he went to the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked around the hall. He could see Malfoy and his goons glaring at him, Hermione talking to Percy the prefect, but no Aiden and Ron.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came in with the first graders. Harry could see Ginny and Luna next to each other. When the sorting hat finished his song, the sorting started.

"Creevy, Colin!" called Professor McGonagall and small boy with camera around his neck came up the stool and got sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting continued on, until Professor McGonagall called "Lovegood, Luna!"

Luna walked up the stool and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on her head. The hat sat in silence for few seconds until it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaws cheered. "Finally! A friend who is in my house!" thought Harry.

The sorting continued on until only Ginny was left. The sorting hat seemed to be thinking for a while when he was on Ginny's head, until the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny joined the Gryffindor table where her brothers and Hermione and Neville were congratulating her.

Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. "Welcome! Welcome to another year! Now, before we eat, I have some announcement. As usual, no using magic in the hallways. And forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason! Now, please give a round of applause for our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Lockhart stood up and flashed his dazzling white teeths to the crowd and waved. All the girls in the hall, bar few, clapped and cheered loudly. Harry looked at the professors and saw most of them were rolling their eyes.

"That is all for now. You may start eating!" said Dumbledore and foods appeared on the table.

Harry started eating. While at Hogwarts, he did sometimes miss American cuisine but he couldn't deny the food they gave at Hogwarts was excellent.

"Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw Luna. I finally have a friend in my own house." said Harry.

"Yes. I always wanted to be a Ravenclaw since my mother was in Ravenclaw." said Luna.

"Well, good for you then." said Harry as he munched on his food. Then, he saw Snape, McGonagall, Lily Potter and Dumbledore leave. "I guess the dumb and dumber arrived."

"They are not very bright are they?" said Luna.

"If darkness was a crime, they would have gotten death sentence." said Harry.

Harry changed the topic. "Say, Luna. By any chance, you wouldn't know if a very thin horse that is invisible to some people exist or not do you?" asked Harry.

"Of course they exist. They are called thestrals. Very gentle creatures but they are considered as bad omens because only those who have witness and understood death could see them." said Luna.

Harry nodded. It made sense. Few years ago, he and his friends once went on one of the missions with the X Men and one time, Harry had learned it the hard way that sometimes not everyone can be saved.

" _He… he just died like that." said Harry. Harry had just came back from the mission. The mission was to save civilians from Costa Family gangsters, who were causing a shootout in the middle of the city. While most civilians were saved, Harry watched a member of Costa family shoot a man on his head._

" _It wasn't your fault. Harry." said Bobby. Everyone had been trying to comfort Harry but it wasn't working._

 _Soon Scott sat next to Harry. "I'm sorry you had to see something like that."_

 _Scott gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm no telepath like Jean but I know you are feeling horror, fear and even guilt?"_

" _It's my fault Scott! That man got killed because I didn't act fast enough! If it wasn't for me, he would be alive! What if that man had a wife? A child? I-"_

" _Harry! Enough! It's not your fault!" said Scott._

" _How's it not my fault?" said Harry._

" _It's gruesome, I know. I saw fair share of deaths in my life but I know the first one's are always hardest." said Scott._

" _I was on a mission once, it was to save people from a breaking building. I think it was Sabretooth who caused the building to collapse but anyway, I literally saw five people get squashed by a debris." said Scott._

 _Harry looked at Scott, who sighed. "Yeah, it wasn't nice. I felt sick and hated myself for weeks. But then, Professor Xavier talked with me. Do you know what he told me?"_

 _Harry shook his head. "He said there are deaths in the world and it is natural to mourn for that death. But what we mustn't forget to do after we mourn is to get back on our feets and try to correct what is done as much as we can."_

 _Harry stared at Scott who stared back at him through his visor. "It's hard, there's no doubt in that. But Harry, remember that we have to continue fighting so that more people like that man does not happen. That is why we fight. That is who we are."_

 _Scott stood up. "I'll give you some time for yourself."_

"Hmm? What did you say Luna?" said Harry as he broke out his past memory.

"I was just saying I witnessed death to. My mother. She was amazing and loved to experiment with magic but… I saw one of her experiments go wrong. Very wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Harry.

"It's alright. Daddy takes good care of me. I've also managed to come to terms with it." said Luna.

"So have I." said Harry.

* * *

Harry finished the dinner and left the great hall. Luna had to stay because all the first years had to follow the prefect. When he left the hall, he was greeted by some unpleasant people.

"Potter." growled Snape. "I have you now. You are having detention for two months and I will also take away 50 points from-"

"What's going on Severus?" said Professor Flitwick who just came out of the great hall.

"Nothing Fillus. Just punishing Potter here for what he did." said Snape.

"Really? Might I ask you what Mr Potter did?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Mr Malfoy here told me that Mr Potter had kicked him numerous times during the train ride. And I believe two month detention and 50 points from Ravenclaw will do the trick."

"Mr Malfoy, could you turn around please?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Confused, Malfoy did as he was asked. Pant Malfoy was wearing was bit worn, as he had been kicked in the rear multiple times.

"Deprehendere vestigium." said Professor Flitwick and Crabbe and Goyle's foot glowed.

"Mr Malfoy. Charm shows that it was Mr Crabbe and Goyle who kicked you. Are you framing Mr Potter?" said Professor Flitwick.

"What! But-That-" Malfoy sputtered. "Potter charmed them to kick me!"

"And that alone is enough to give detention!" said Snape.

"Are you seriously trying to give me detention after only hearing one side? I thought teachers were supposed to be unbiased." said Harry.

"Silence Potter! That's 20 points from Ravenclaw!" barked Snape.

"And I restore that 20 point. Mr Potter is right. It is teacher's duty to be impartial and listen to both sides. Now Mr Potter. Would you like to give me your side of the story?" said Professor Flitwick.

"Certainly Profesor. Ok, I was sitting in the compartment, minding my own business with my friends and Malfoy and those two walked in. They said the word Mudblood and nearly hexed us. So, I defended myself by kicking them out. Anything to add Malfoy? And before you call me a liar or anything, here." said Harry as he pulled out silver strands from his head. "Here's the memory of the event."

"I will be checking this." said Professor Flitwick. "And if I find out what Mr Potter has said was true, Mr Malfoy will be receiving the punishment Severus you were about to give. Any objections? Or is Mr Malfoy willing to tell the truth. If he does, I will let you Severus decide punishment for Mr Malfoy. What will it be?"

Malfoy and Snape were fuming. "I… I will talk to Mr Malfoy." said Snape with an expression that made him look like he swallowed a lemon. Then, he took Malfoy and his cronies to the other side of the corridor.

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "So, how was your break Mr Potter?"

"Fabulous thank you. Hope your holiday was just as good." said Harry smiling.

 _A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope it had been a wonderful year, (it was for me because I had many good things happening plus this was the year I started writing fanfiction) and it becomes an another great year._

 _Oh, and if you knew who the Costa family were before you searched in google, 30 points to you!_

 _Once again, hats off to Red Dragon for another one of his/her great idea._

 _Deprehendere vestigium- detect footprint_

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	19. Chapter 19: Lockhart and ghosts

_**RJStephenson:**_ _**189 reviews! 473 followers! 392 favorites! And over 60,000 views! I'm so happy everyone. I will consider this as a new year's gift from you guys (and I love it!). I never thought I will ever write a story like this and this just gives me the strength to write more.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Enough with the sappy stuff! I'm going to ask again: WHEN THE FUCK AM I GOING TO APPEAR?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wade, I'm still thinking. Writing a story is tough work you know. I need to find a place you will fit perfectly.**_

 _ **Deadpool: It's been it's been 115 days and 12 hours and 36 minute since this story was written and I still haven't appear you little fuck wit!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wade, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. When Deadpool 2 comes out, I'll watch it at the theatre, instead of watching it on TV like I did when Deadpool came out. I'll even leave a good review in Rotten Tomato, Metacritic and IMDB.**_

 _ **Deadpool: You better. I'll be watching you. If you don't do as you said, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you. (said in really deep and cool voice)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What's up with the sudden Liam Neeson impression? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 19: Lockhart and ghosts

Next morning went on just like all normal Hogwarts breakfast. That was until an extremely exhausted looking owl swooped by in Gryffindor table and dropped a red letter that looked like it was about to explode any time in front of Ron Weasley.

For some reason, Ron looked absolutely terrified of that letter.

"I suggest you cover your ears Harry." said Luna dreamily.

Then, Ron opened the letter and extremely loud sound filled the hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I COULD NOT HAVE BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED! YOU AND AIDEN COULD HAVE DIED! DIDN'T IT GO THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD TO CONTACT A TEACHER, RATHER THAN TAKING THAT CAR? IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP OUT OF THE LINE, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU BACK HOME!"

And then the letter bursted into flame. Aiden and Ron looked thoroughly embarrased.

"Sheesh. What the heck was that?" said Harry.

"A howler. Rather loud one to." said Luna.

* * *

Transfiguration class was hard, charms class was fun, herbology was interesting and Potions sucked. Now, it was time for the class Harry dreaded, the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were waiting in front of the DADA class along with other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, all of whom were either chatting about how great Lockhart is or how handsome he is.

"Have you seen his hair? And how does he keep his teeths so clean like that?" Harry heard Lavender chatting with her best friend Parvati.

"I read that Professor Lockhart was a Ravenclaw when he was in Hogwarts. To think such an amazing brave guy like him was member of our own house! This year is going to be nothing like last year with Quirrell!" Terry Boot said proudly.

"If they only knew." Harry thought as he shook his head.

Then, the door opened to the class room and everyone went in. The classroom was filled with painting of Gilderoy Lockhart in various clothings and settings. All of the painting were flashing their "charming" smile.

Lockhart ascended from the stairs proudly and stood in front of the class.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" said Lockhart as he laughed while no one else did.

"Now, why don't we start the class with a quiz? Nothing to worry about, just a quiz to see how well you read my books." said Lockhart as he handed out the quizzes. "You have 30 minutes to complete the test!"

Harry looked down at the quizzes and wasn't sure whether he should start laughing or start stabbing himself.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

The quiz went on in similar fashion. In short, it had absolutely nothing to do with defense.

"Might as well as get it over with." sighed Harry.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _I don't know. Is indifference a color? If it is, that's my choice._

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _To be the greatest comedian of all time._

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _Getting his books to be put under "Defense" category instead of "Humor" in book stores._

Harry continued scribbling answers like that until he arrived on the last question: When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? To which he answered _April 1st and 1000 greatest joke book so he could be even more of a joke then he is now._

After 30 minutes, Lockhart collected the papers and checked the answers. "Tsk, tsk. Some of you needs to read Year with Yeti more closely. I said it clearly my favorite color is lilac. And I did say my secret ambition is to relinquish evil from the world and markey my own hair product. And…" Lockhart's eyes briefly went on Harry. "Some of you seemed to be jealous of my fame. Understandable! Not everyone can be as amazing as me."

Harry and Hermione shared a look and sighed.

"Now, to business." said Lockhart as he pulled out a large covered cage. "This is one of the foulest creatures in wizarding world but do not be afraid! You are with an expert after all. BEHOLD! Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

Some students burst into laughter at what Lockhart claimed to be the "foulest creature in wizarding world".

"Do not underestimate them!" said Lockhart wagging his fingers. "They can be quite dangerous if you do not know what to make of them! Now lets see what you can do!"

And Lockhart released the pixies. Pixies shot out of their cages and began to cause havoc. They threw things and attacked students. Everyone began screaming and ran out of the classroom.

"Calm down! It's just pixies!" said Lockhart. He raised his wand and yelled "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!". That did absolutely nothing and couple of pixies grabbed his wand and threw it out the window.

"Well… Class dismissed! You three are in charge of putting the pixies back in their cage!" yelled Lockhart and he quickly ran out the door and shut it.

Harry waved his hand and froze all pixies which all fell to the ground. Hermione and Neville began to pick up the pixies and put them back in the cage.

"That fucking idiot!" Harry said angrily. "Any person with even an ounce of brain knows that releasing any kind of animal to group of students is a stupid fucking idea!"

"Don't swear Harry." Hermione scolded. "But... I do agree that what he did was stupid."

"It's going to be another bad year of defense." sighed Neville. "And I've been hoping you were wrong Harry."

* * *

"Hello Harry." said Luna in one afternoon.

"Hey Luna. How's 1st year?" asked Harry.

"Oh very good. I've spent lot of times in the library hoping to find some information about the crumple horned snorkack. But I can't find them. Maybe Madam Pince misplaced them." said Luna.

"Well, keep up the search and maybe you'll find it one day." said Harry.

"Besides that Harry. I have something to ask you. Have you talked to Ginny lately?" asked Luna.

"Ginny? Come to think of it, I haven't why?" asked Harry.

"She's been rather distant lately." said Luna. "She hardly ever looks at me or talk with me."

"Hmm… And you haven't fought with her or anything?" said Harry.

"She hardly said more then two words after we came to Hogwarts. Also, whenever I see her, she looks rather tired. I'm worried about her. We lived close so she and I used to be best friend before we came to Hogwarts. She's also the first person to accept me for who I am." said Luna.

"Don't worry Luna. I'll go and ask Hermione and Neville about it." said Harry.

Harry walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and walked to the Gryffindor common room. When he arrived, he saw Filch cleaning the hallway. As soon as Filch saw Harry, he practically pounced on him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Filch barked.

"To see my friend." said Harry.

"You're not from this dormitory! Now go back to your own dormitory so you won't cause any trouble!" snapped Filch.

"Why? There's long time left until curfew and I can stay here if I want to." said Harry.

"Shut up you insolent kid! All you kids ever do in this place is cause trouble and dirty the place! Now get lost!" shouted Filch.

"I know it's not my position to say it but I'm saying it anyway. If you hate kids, get another job besides one at school."said Harry coldly.

Filch's face went red and looked like he was about to explode. He opened his mouth and was about to yell something when Harry said. "Oh, by the way? I saw couple of Slytherins holding your cat above a 3rd floor toilet. In case your interested." said Harry smoothly.

Filch's eyes nearly popped out and he ran down the hallway yelling "I'm coming Mrs Norris!"

"Can't believe he actually fall for that." said Harry. Then, Harry heard chatting and saw group of Gryffindors coming his way. It was Aiden, Ron, Seamus and Dean.

When Aiden saw Harry, he stopped talking and pointed his finger at Harry. "You! What are you doing here!"

"To get your autograph." Harry said sarcastically. "I don't have any business with you. Hey Seamus, hey Dean."

"Hiya Harry." the duo greeted. Unlike he did with Aiden and Ron, Harry got along pretty well with the other two Gryffindor boys. While Harry wasn't as close to them as he was with Neville, he did chat with them in class once in a while.

"Hey if Hermione and Neville are in here, could you tell them to come on out?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Seamus and Dean as they entered the Gryffindor dormitory.

"What do you want to do with them?" demanded Aiden.

"In case you've had your head stuck in your ass all year last year, they're my friends." said Harry. Then, he turned to Ron. "Hey, do you know if anything's wrong with your sister?"

"My sister? You mean Ginny? What about her?" Ron demanded.

"One of her friend told me she's been rather distant and tired lately. Just wondering if you know if she's going through any problems." said Harry.

"I don't know and I'm not her babysitter." snapped Ron. "And one more thing. Stay away from her. I don't need you to turn her away like you turned away Fred and George."

"First of all, I did nothing to your brothers. Second of all, what the hell are you talking about. Ginny and I barely had any conversation ever since the train ride. If you're suggesting I can somehow "control" people and "turn" them against you, well, you're barking up the wrong tree." said Harry.

Fortunately for Harry who didn't want to deal with Aiden and Ron any longer, Hermione and Neville came out of the dormitory.

"Ah, hi Hermione. Hi Neville. Mind if I talk to you for second?" asked Harry as he led them away from Aiden and Ron.

When the group was far enough from Aiden and Ron, Harry explained about what Luna told him.

"Come to think of it, you're right. We haven't really seen her much lately. Let alone talk to her." said Neville.

"Yeah. She hardly comes down to the common room and most of the time, she locks herself in the 1st year dormitory." said Hermione.

"Hmm… Do you know what other first years say about her?" asked Harry.

"Well, I think I heard 1st year Demelza Robins say she was pretty quiet and doesn't really talk to others. Odd isn't it? I mean, I remember Ginny as a lively girl in the train ride." said Hermione.

"Well, I guess we should try to talk to he-" said Harry but heard someone coming. The trio turned around and saw it was Ginny. She was holding a diary in her hand and was looking rather dazed.

"Hey Ginny." called Harry. But Ginny just went past him without looking at him. "Ginny? Hey Ginny?"

After being called for the third time, Ginny turned around. "Huh? What? Did someone call me?"

"Yeah. I did." said Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry." said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, are you alright? I mean, it took me three times to call you to look back." said Harry. "Also, you've been rather distant lately. Luna's kind of worried that you aren't talking to her."

"Really?" asked Ginny in surprise. "I've been like that? I guess I'm just bit tired."

"Tired?" asked Harry.

"Yes. It's my first year so I need time to get used to my surrounding. Also, I haven't been sleeping so well lately." said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I can't really remember falling into sleep and I sometimes feel really tired in the morning as if I haven't slept at all." said Ginny who yawned.

"Ok. Maybe it's because of work stress." said Hermione.

"I think you're right. Now, if you can excuse me, can I go to the dorm now? I'm really tired right now." said Ginny.

"Ok, get some sleep then." said Harry. "And talk to Luna once in a while."

* * *

"So, why do you have to go to the Death day party again?" asked Neville.

"Grey lady once covered for me when I once broke curfew so I owe her. And she asked me to go instead of her. Saying she needs time for herself. Said the woman who does that pretty much everyday." muttered Harry.

"Well, maybe it could be interesting. I mean, think of it this way, you have attended numerous birthday party before right? How often do you think you will be able to attend the exact opposite?" said Hermione.

"What I'm worried is what if the death day party really is exact opposite of birthday party. Birthday party are lively and fun. What's the exact opposite of that?" said Harry.

"Come on Harry. Hermione's right. It could be fun. Also, a living person being invited to a ghost's party is a great honor. We'll go with you. Will that make it better?" asked Neville.

"Hopefully." said Harry.

* * *

As Harry feared the deathday party was the exact opposite of a birthday party. The atmosphere was gloomy and dull. All the foods were either rotten or inedible in other ways.

"Wow." said Neville.

"That just sums up the party." muttered Harry. Only thing that was actually worth looking at the party was that pretty much all the ghosts have shown up in the party and it was pretty interesting seeing 100 ghosts casually talking and celebrating.

"Oh, no. Harry, can we turn away?" asked Hermione.

"Why?"

"I just saw Moaning Myrtle." said Hermione.

"Moaning Myrtle?" said Neville.

"She's a ghost who haunts first floor girl's bathroom. She always wails and floods the bathr- Hi Myrtle. It's nice to see you out of bathroom." said Hermione quickly when Myrtle came nearby them.

Myrtle turned around and looked at the trio. "Are you? Or are you saying that to make me feel better." said Myrtle gloomily.

"Of course I meant it." said Hermione but Myrtle didn't seem to hear her.

"You're just lying to make me feel better." whimpered Myrtle. "You're just like everyone else. Lying to me! And making fun of me!"

"I didn't make fun of you!" said Hermione but Myrtle once again ignored her.

"Even when I was alive, everyone just called me "Stupid whiny ugly moping girl"! Did anything change when I died? No! It just continued!" wailed Myrtle.

"Hey come on. Calm down. We didn't say anything like that. We didn't even thought about stuff like that. Right guys?" said Harry and Hermione and Neville quickly nodded.

Myrtle stopped crying and looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Really." said Harry.

Myrtle just burst into tears again. "Oh come on. What's wrong now." groaned Harry.

"You're lying again aren't you? I can see your eyes are faltering." said Myrtle.

"They are not. Come on believe us." said Harry.

"Really? Then are you going to come and visit me sometimes?" said Myrtle.

"Wish I could but don't you haunt a girl's bathroom? In case you can't tell, I can't really go in there." said Harry.

Myrtle wailed and sobbed. "I knew you were just saying things to make me feel better." and then she left through the wall.

"Why is she so overly emotional and sensitive?" said Neville.

"Well, I don't think I'll be a happy camper myself if I had to haunt a bathroom. But it still doesn't change the fact that she was annoying as hell." said Harry. Harry checked his watch. "It's getting bit late. Let's go back to the dorms."

* * *

Harry and his friends left the deathday party and was about part when Harry heard something.

 _Rip… Tear… Kill_

"What was that." said Harry.

"What was what?" asked Hermione.

 _Kill… Kill now…_

"That voice. I just heard someone say kill." said Harry. The voice seemed to be moving away so Harry followed the voice.

"What are you talking about Harry? We heard nothing." said Neville.

 _I smell blood… It's time to hunt…_

"This way. I have a strange feeling about this." said Harry.

 _KILL! KILL NOW!_

And then the voice disappeared. "Shit! Where did that voice go." said Harry. "Shoot! Why is the floor wet? My shoe got wet"

And Harry heard Hermione gasp. "What's wrong?"

Harry turned to see what Hermione was staring and saw something written large in red.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

And next to that, Filch's cat Mrs Norris was hanged by her tail, stiff as a board.

 _A/N: Did no one get who Costa Family was in the previous chapter? No? Costa Family was the gangsters responsible for the death of Punisher's family. I just decided to use them to show there are elements from the Marvel universe in this fic, even if the other non X Men heroes appear. Also, to avoid any confusion, almost immediately after the X Men rescued civilians from the Costa Family, the Punisher wiped out every one of them._

 _In case for those who might have question about why Harry heard voices. I told this to one of my readers so I will explain it as well. Harry did lose Voldemort's soul in his head but the connection and the parseltongue ability remains. It's kind of like "as long as voldemort lives, Harry will have connection to him." It will be explained later in the story in more detail._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	20. Chapter 20: Information on the chamber

_**RJStephenson: 200 reviews! I love you guys!**_

 _ **Deadpool: And 200 dollars to everyone who left a review!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey I didn't agree on that!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Well your opinion does not matter! I've already went to the bank and signed out the cheques!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Cancel those cheques now! I'm not made of money you know!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Not doing it! I gotta watch Dora the explorer.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That's it. You leave me with no choice but to take a drastic measure.**_

 _ **Deadpool: What are you going to do? I can easily stick a katana up your ass.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I have a friend who has a photo of you in bed with Wanda Maximoff. Now,**_

 _ **what would happen if I sent this to Erik Lehnsherr?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Gasp! Who is that friend?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Not telling? Even if you find out who that is, don't think about killing him. He has lots of friends that check on him and he also has a copy of the photo. I also heard he has Magneto's email address.**_

 _ **Deadpool: NO! It was a one off thing. I swear! Gotta go!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That's for sending Liam Neeson after me. Thank you Red Dragon for your cooperation on keeping Wade under control. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 20: Information on the Chamber

Crowd began to gather around. Some screamed when they saw the cat and the message.

"What's going on?" barked Filch as he rushed through the crowd. "Everyone go back to your-" Filch screamed when he saw his beloved cat.

"Mrs Norris!" shrieked Filch. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Filch turned around and saw Harry. "You!" screamed Filch. "You did this!"

"Nope. I just found her like this." said Harry in best calm voice be could muster in current situation.

"Liar! I'll personally kill you for this!" roared Filch.

"What's going on?" said the voice of Dumbledore. He and some of the teachers went through the crowd. He and the teacher's gasped when they saw the cat and gasped even louder when they saw the message in the wall.

"I found this, this criminal! He killed my cat!" shouted Filch.

"I didn't do it." said Harry. "I found that cat like that."

"Everyone, go back to your dormitory." said Dumbledore. "Except for you Mr Potter. You come with us."

"Why don't we go to my office professor? It's closest." said Lockhart.

"Thank you Gilderoy." said Dumbledore as he motioned all the teachers to come with him.

Filch snarled and grabbed Harry by the collar of the shirt.

"Unhand him Filch." snapped Lily Potter. "We didn't prove he was guilty yet."

Filch grumbled but Lily was a teacher so he let Harry go, extremely reluctantly.

"Thank you." said Harry neutrally.

"No problem." said Lily. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine Professor Potter." said Harry.

Everyone went to Lockhart's office. Hermione and Neville tried to follow Harry but Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine." mouthed Harry.

Dumbledore took the cat from Filch and placed it on the table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Lily began to inspect the cat in detail, while Snape stood in the back with an unpleasant smile while Lockhart was walking around talking endlessly.

"I've seen something like this before. Brazil in fact. If only I was there, I would have saved the poor thing's life. I've used the counter curse numerously."

"She's not dead." said Dumbledore. "Merely petrified."

"I wonder how this could happen. There are plenty of courses that kills but I've never saw one that petrifies the victim like this." said Flitwick.

"Why don't you ask him!" screamed Filch as he pointed at Harry. "He did this to Mrs Norris!"

"How many times do I have to say I didn't even touch that friggin cat." said Harry.

"You did it and I know it! You wrote that thing on the wall as well! I bet you did this to me especially because I'm a squib!" yelled Filch.

"A squid?" said Harry.

"SQUIB! YOU DID THIS ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I'M A SQUIB!" screamed Filch.

"Calm yourself Argus. Mr Potter is not a type of person to have a bias against another." said Flitwick.

"If I may speak, there are many things that doesn't add up." said Snape. "Like, what was Mr Potter doing in the upstair corridor? Why wasn't he in the Halloween feast?"

"Because me and my friends were invited to the deathday party. There were hundreds of ghosts there. Any of them can be the witness." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, were you really in the deathday party? I have ways to find out if people have been lying so answer truthfully." said Dumbledore sternly.

"As I said, any of the ghosts present at the party can be a witness and shouldn't the system of finding out the culprit be based on "innocent until proven guilty"?" Harry said in cold voice.

"Why you arrogant-" started Snape but Harry cut him off.

"How about this, I'll make a magical oath that I'm telling the truth." said Harry. "I, Harry James Potter solemnly swears on my magic that I'm-"

"That won't be necessary Mr Potter." Lily quickly intervened before Harry could finish the sentence. "Because… Because I saw Mr Potter and his friends entering the dungeon that held the deathday party."

Everyone, including Harry, looked at Lily. "You did?" asked McGonagall.

"Ye..yes. I had to grade some extra paper so I went to the feast bit late and on my way, I saw Mr Potter and his friends entering the dungeon." said Lily.

"Did you?" said Dumbledore skeptically and Lily firmly nodded. "Very well, since we have a witness, Mr Potter is telling the truth."

"My cat has been petrified! I want some sort of punishment!" yelled Filch.

"Calm yourself Argus. Pomona has been breeding mandrakes. As soon as they are fully grown, we will be able to brew the potion that can cure her. Though, it will take quite a bit of time till the mandrake is fully grown." said Dumbledore. "You may all return to your quarters."

Dumbledore and most of the teachers left and so did Filch, who clasped the petrified cat close to his chest and followed out.

Professor Flitwick looked at Lily and nodded, who returned the nod. Professor Flitwick left the class and only Lily and Harry were in the classroom.

"You didn't see me go into that dungeon." said Harry. Lily said nothing.

"While I appreciate what you did, why did you prevent me from saying the magical oath?" asked Harry.

"Because it's dangerous." replied Lily. "You were going to say "I Harry James Potter solemnly swears on my magic that I am telling the truth" right?"

Harry nodded. "Mr Potter, magical oath is something that can be extremely dangerous. As you know, if you break the magical oath, you lose your magic. That's why it is so dangerous. You have to be extremely precise when making a magical oath. If you had continued on with your magical oath, you would have had to live the rest of your life without telling a single lie and risk losing your magic."

Harry nodded when he realized the situation he could have put himself in. "Well, thank you Professor. I shall be going then."

Harry moved to the door and when he was about to leave Lily called "Harr-Mr Potter?"

Harry turned to face Lily Potter, who said "I believe you are innocent. I really do."

Harry nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

Lily Potter returned to her quarter and sighed. As she was one of the brightest student during her Hogwarts year, she knew what the Chamber of the Secrets was and if it was truly open, it wasn't going to be a good news, especially for someone like her. Like all the other teacher, she wondered who could have done such thing. But unlike other teacher's that wasn't the sole and main thought on her mind.

Lily was glad that her "lie" worked and covered for her son. Of course, she knew herself believed Harry wasn't guilty but she saw that things could go dangerously for Harry so she decided to intervene.

How desperately she desired to talk with Harry. How desperately she wanted to ask about how the Dursleys treated him. How desperately she wanted to be able to have a normal relationship of mother and son with her oldest son.

But Lily knew that was not going to happen anytime soon, probably ever. She and her husband was foolish enough to go against him and they are paying the price.

Lily hoped that if she can start supporting Harry and believe in him, maybe it will be able to redeem her past action, regardless of how small that redemption might be.

* * *

Harry returned to his dormitory. He ignored people staring at him once he entered the common room and started up his laptop.

"Harry." said Professor X in the screen. "I'm assuming you calling me in this time is probably not a good reason."

Harry nodded and began to explain about the incident with the cat. "Chamber of the secrets. Hmm… Any idea what that might be?" asked the Professor.

"I haven't got the time to search it yet. I'll send you an email about the info as soon as I find out about it." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. So, the current victim is a cat correct? No human victim yet?" asked the Professor.

"Not yet. Though I won't be a surprise if the next target is human." said Harry.

"Unfortunately, the X Men are currently on a mission and will be back at least a month later. I will give you an update as soon as they return." sighed the Professor. "I do hope there aren't any victims until then."

"We'll just have to hope for the best. Hope that there aren't human victims and even if there are, the victims are petrified, not killed." said Harry.

* * *

Mrs Norris, the most hated animal in Hogwarts, was the center of the discussion the next day. No one could have a conversation without mentioning that cat or the chamber at least once.

This phase continued on even in classes.

"So, the Goblin rebellion of the 18th century was led by Urg the Unclean…." droned on Professor Binns, the ghost professor of Hogwarts.

Only Hermione was taking notes on what Professor Binns was lecturing on. Almost everyone were either sleeping or quietly chatting with their friends.

Normally, Harry would have been no different but today was different. Harry held his hand up and said "Professor Binns?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry. Even Professor Binns looked surprised that someone asked him a question.

"Yes… Mr Peter was it?" said Professor Binns.

"I have a question about something. I was wondering if you can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." said Harry.

That caught attention of everyone. Everyone stopped talking and looked up. Some even woke up their sleeping friends.

Professor Binns stared at Harry for a minute and said "I teach History of Magic Mr Potter. As much as it is intriguing, I do not teach myths and legends."

Then Hermione said "But aren't myth based on the fact and environments of that time?"

Go Hermione. Thought Harry.

Professor Binns looked thoughtful. "Well, if you put it that way, that's also true… Very well. I'll tell you about the Chamber but I will keep it brief. As you know, four brilliant wizard founded Hogwarts. For few years, they worked together in harmony, that changed when Slytherin's opinion about the muggles changed. Unlike other founders, he believed muggles were inferior and thus didn't have a place in Hogwarts. When conflict with other founders continued, he left the school. " Professor Binn looked around and saw everyone was giving him utmost attention. So he continued.

"Legend says Slytherin built a secret chamber before he left the school. A chamber which only his heir can open and unleash the horror within the chamber to school to attack all those he deemed "unworthy" to learn magic." finished Professor Binns.

When the class looked at Professor Binns to continue, he said "However, none of this has ever been proven. Not even a shred of evidence has been found and no one has ever found the so called secret chamber."

"Sir, what is that horror within the chamber?" asked Hermione.

"Some kind of monster only Slytherin could control. BUT. As I said, no evidence has been found to support this." said Professor Binns.

The class begin to ask various questions about the Chamber. Professor Binns finally had enough. "Enough! The chamber is a myth. End of story! Now, we are going to go back to the lecture!" and he started his boring lecture again.

* * *

Soon, the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match came up and that became the new center of the discussion. That was because Aiden Potter was the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The day of the match, almost everyone was at the match.

Harry learned that Draco Malfoy was the new seeker for the Slytherin team, and that was enough reason to not go see the match: His two least favorite people playing sport he wasn't really interested on.

Besides, walking down the empty hallway was a great way to clear Harry's mind. He needed time to clear his mind with everything that was going on.

Harry looked out the window and saw a great view of the Quidditch pitch. "So this must be the hallway next to the Quidditch pitch." thought Harry.

He could see players on broom moving around. Flying made him remember how he used to take pilot lessons from Scott. Of course, he used simulations because he was too young to drive a real jet, but Scott did promise he will be practicing on a real jet in few years.

Harry slowly moved down the hallway until he heard someone muttering "Must save Aiden Potter. Aiden Potter is too precious to lose." Harry saw a little house elf was standing in window sill. The house elf was pointing at something and moving his finger around.

Harry frowned and looked outside. He could make out something small and dark moving along the direction the house elf was pointing. And that dark thing was aiming at one player.

Harry turned to the house elf and got a better look. It was too busy muttering "Must save Aiden Potter." to notice Harry was staring at him. The elf looked familiar.

"Dobby?" said Harry.

The house elf gasped and tumbled off the window sill. The house elf quickly stood up and jumped back on the window sill and pointed his finger out to the pitch.

"You must have mistaken me sir!" said the elf unconvincingly.

"I know it's you Dobby. What are you doing? Are you charming something to attack a player?" said Harry.

"No sir! Dobby is saving Aiden Potter sir!" said Dobby.

Harry took a closer look and realized that the player being attacked was indeed Aiden Potter. Soon, the thing Dobby was attacking with hit Aiden and he fall to the ground.

Dobby climbed down the window sill and Harry grabbed his arm. "Ok, Dobby. What were you doing? Are you trying to kill him?"

"No sir! Dobby is trying to get Aiden Potter to leave Hogwarts! Aiden Potter didn't listen to Dobby's warning and when Dobby tried to stop him from getting into the train, Aiden Potter still found a way to get back to Hogwarts!" said Dobby.

"Why are you so insistent on getting him to leave Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Great danger is in Hogwarts!" cried Dobby.

"Like that great danger you warned me about? Why don't you be more cle-" than Harry's eyes widened. "Does that great danger have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dobby gasped. "How did Harry Potter found out about the Chamber? It was opened so many years ago!" and then Dobby smiled. "Harry Potter can help Dobby! Harry Potter can tell Aiden Potter about the Chamber and get him to leave Hogwarts!"

"Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not talking to Aiden Potter. Now, why don't you tell me about the Chamber?" said Harry in annoyance.

"Dobby can't sir. If master knew Dobby said something, Dobby would have to iron his own finger." said Dobby.

"Then why don't you leave? Find some better place." said Harry.

"Dobby can't sir. House elf can only be freed if give cloth." said Dobby. "Harry Potter must help Dobby! Unimaginable danger is happening! The chamber was opened 50 years ago and it caused so much damage then! It can't happen again!" Dobby said frantically but when he realized what he said he gasped. "Dobby must go. Dobby must go and punish himself."

And then Dobby disappeared with a poof.

Harry quickly made note of what he had gathered about the chamber so far.

First, it was hidden somewhere, only Slytherins heir can open it.

Second, some kind of monster only Slytherin can control lives within.

Third, it was opened once. 50 years ago in fact.

Harry was making notes to himself to update Professor Xavier about the information he found when he heard someone coming to him. That person was laughing and it was Neville.

"Hey Neville. Hey Hermione. Good match?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor won. But…" sniggered Neville, unable to continue.

"Ok, what's so funny. Fill me up." said Harry.

"During the match, one of the bludgers went berserk and started to attack only Aiden." said Hermione.

" _Dobby"_ thought Harry.

"Well, Aiden caught the snitch but his arm was broken by the bludger. And Lockhart came." said Hermione. "And everyone in Hogwarts learned why Madame Pomfrey is the school matron."

"Come on. What did that idiot do." urged Harry.

"He… He vanished all the bones in Aiden's arm." said Neville. "But that's not the funny part."

"What is it then?" asked Harry.

"Professor Potter, she literally punched Lockhart straight in the face." laughed Neville. "She, she gave Lockhart a bloody nose!"

"Wish I was there." laughed Harry. "I would have taken a photo."

"Someone already did." said Hermione. "1st Colin Creevy took a photo. Of it."

"Well, then I'll have to ask for a copy when I see him." said Harry.

* * *

Harry, who was searching the library alone. He was trying to find a book about Chamber of the Secrets but to his annoyance, all the books about Hogwarts have been taken out. Harry was looking for more books until he saw a bright flash.

Harry turned to the direction of the flash and saw the Gryffindor boy he saw during the sorting holding a camera.

"Was that you?" asked Harry.

"Yep." said the boy. "I'm Colin Creevy. I'm taking pictures because I'm a muggle and everything in here is interesting. I know I've been here for more than months now but still, what's wrong with taking lots of photos right?"

"Oh, so you're Colin. Sure. But thing is, you do know you have to ask for that person's permission if you're going to take their photo right?" said Harry.

"Oh! Sorry. Can I take your photo?" asked Colin.

"As long as you're not going to post it on internet. By the way, I heard you took a photo of Professor Potter punching Lockhart. Do you have it?" asked Harry.

"Yep!" said Colin and he pulled out stack of photos from his pocket. He went through them and picked one out. "Here!"

In the Quidditch field, Aiden Potter was sitting on a field, staring at his flabby arm that looked like it was made of rubber. And next to him was Professor Potter, who had punched Lockhart in the face.

Because it was a magical photo, Professor Potter was punching Lockhart over and over again.

"This is cool." chuckled Harry. "Can I get a copy?"

"I'll give it to you in few days." said Colin. "You know, I've been wanting to see your for quite a long time!"

"Me? Why?" asked Harry.

"I haven't had the opportunity to meet you much but I realized you're Aiden Potter's brother!" said Colin.

"Well, by law yes. But I don't really see him as my brother." said Harry. But Colin seemed like he didn't hear the last part.

"That's so cool! Can you tell me what's it like being brother to the famous boy-who-lived? What's he like? I know Professor Potter is his mom so I tried to ask her about him but she said she's rather busy so I cam to you. How did he defeat You-Know-Who? Do you think you can get him to take a photo with me?" Colin went on and on and on until Harry had enough.

"Colin! Listen to me for a second. No, I'm not arranging you a photoshoot with him. Also, it sucks being his brother alright? Cause he's a whiny arrogant idiot. Does that answer your question?" asked Harry irritably. "Now, do you have something to talk about that doesn't involve Aiden Potter?"

"Ok." said Colin. "Do you know his friend Ron Weasley?"

* * *

Next day was Sunday and Harry was walking around the corridor, thinking about paying a visit to Hermione and Neville. Then he heard a sob.

Harry listened carefully and walked towards the direction of the sound. Harry arrived at where the sound was coming from and saw Ginny sitting down with her knees to her chest, sobbing.

"Ginny? Is that you?" said Harry.

Ginny looked up from crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly wiped her tears away. "Oh, Harry."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing." said Ginny but her eyes began to well up with tears again. Soon, she started crying again.

"Come on. What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's…." sobbed Ginny. "Colin was attacked."

Harry felt like someone had hit him. "Colin? As in Colin Creevy?"

Ginny nodded. "They found him petrified on the stairwell. He was holding a camera and has stack of photos next to him. He… He was my friend in Gryffindor. And he was attacked..." And Ginny buried her head on her knees and sobbed again.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked firmly.

"The teachers said he was found like that last night." sobbed Ginny.

"Well, I'm looking for informations." said Harry. "I'm going to find whoever did this and give them hell."

Ginny stopped crying and looked at Harry, paling. "What do you think will happen to the person who did this?"

"Well, the school will probably expel him or her. But I'm not going to finish it here. I'm going to do find out this person and give what they exactly deserve. Then maybe hand them over to the law."

Ginny stood up. "I… I gotta go." And she ran away from the corridor.

"2nd victim. And it's a person. X Men better be back soon." muttered Harry.

 _A/N: I understand there are people who are unhappy with the pairing. Obviously, HG pairing isn't the only pairing I have in my mind. I have couple more pairing in my mind. Also, as I said before, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not changing the pairings._

 _Thank you so much for all those who have left a review! Those are always helpful!_

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	21. Chapter 21: Dueling club incident

_**RJStephenson: Over 500 followers! Let's go for 600!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hail Hydra!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Woah! Where did that come from Wade?**_

 _ **Deadpool: I don't know. Apparently that's a trend. Also, I apparently help the Hydra!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: The Secret empire issue? Yeah, I think I read that. Why did you do it?**_

 _ **Deadpool: How the fuck do I know? Besides, that's another me. This is earth Ch1m1cH NGA.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Earth what? Wait… I see what you did there!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Ha! Nothing get past you.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Of course not. My reflexes are too fast so I catch anything before it goes past me. (Wink wink Guardians of the Galaxy) To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 21: Dueling club incident

When the news about Colin's attack spread, everyone became more paranoid. The rumor mill was up and all kinds of rumors started going around.

Unlike last year, Harry signed up to stay in Hogwarts. He was going to stay and search for more clues. The book he requested for information from Madam Pince was a very old book and thus needed quite a long time for Madam Pince to find..

Harry and his friends were walking down the entrance hall when they saw a notice on the notice board.

"A dueling club?" said Neville.

"Today 8 PM in the great hall." said Hermione.

"That's sounds nice. I haven't dueled anyone for a long time." said Harry.

"And especially in times like this, learning to duel can be helpful." said Hermione.

"So, we're all going?" asked Neville. Harry and Hermione nodded and that's exactly where the trio went 8 PM that day. The great hall had a flashy stage in the middle and was packed with people and everyone looked excited.

Then, Lockhart came to the middle of the stage.

"Oh no." groaned Harry.

"Alright, everyone can hear me? Good! Welcome to dueling club! Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this dueling club so you can defend yourself during crisis. Now I know many of you are shocked that I can duel as well. Many of you are probably thinking Gilderoy Lockhart can duel as well? What can't he do? Well I assure you there are things I can't do. Like, I'm no good at knitting!" laughed Lockhart while no one else did.

"Well, you may not be good at knitting, but you are a fucking nitwit." muttered Harry. To his dismay, the door was closed and he didn't want to attract attention by leaving the hall alone.

"Now let me introduce you to my assistant Professor Snape!" said Lockhart while Snape glared at him murderously for calling him his assistant. "We start with a demonstration! Don't be alarmed! I will go as easy as I can to Professor Snape."

"Instead of chit chatting, why don't we get to actual dueling?" Snape said coldly. Snape and Lockhart faced each other and bowed.

"Now, we will show you the disarming charm. It's nothing lethal, it just disarms the opponent." said Lockhart.

"So far, not too bad." thought Harry. Disarming was very important because real combats sometimes end as soon as the opponents have been disarmed.

"One, two three!" called out Lockhart and Snape quickly said "Expelliarmus!" and not only did Lockhart's wand came to Snape, he was also blasted to the wall.

Almost all non Slytherin for the first time cheered for Snape.

Lockhart got up on his feet and said "That was disarming charm! Only reason I didn't deflect it was because I thought it will be polite to give Professor Snape a chance to properly show how the charm works. Now! Why don't we start practicing? Professor Snape and I will be placing all of you in pairs!"

Hermione was placed with a Slytherin girl who looked like a female Crabbe while Neville was placed with Seamus. Harry was placed with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff boy he talked to couple of times at potion class.

"Let's see… Who shall I put Aiden Potter with?" said Lockhart.

"Allow me to make a suggestion Gilderoy." said Snape. "Why don't we put Mr Potter with Mr Malfoy here?"

"Fabulous idea!" said Lockhart. "Mr Potter? Come and partner up with Mr Malfoy! Actually, why don't the two of you duel on the stage?"

Malfoy and Aiden climbed up the stage, both sneering at each other. Harry rolled his eyes. A battle between dumb and dumber.

"On the count of three, disarm only! One, two-"

Both Malfoy and Aiden must have had the same idea because they sent out a hex before Lockhart got to three. Now, Malfoy was lying on the ground laughing uncontrollably while Aiden was moving his feet uncontrollably.

"Stop! I said disarm only!" yelled Lockhart. Snape used Finite Incantatem on both of them and both of them stopped laughing and moving.

"Now why don't we try this again? And remember, disarm only!" said Lockhart.

Harry frowned when he saw Snape whispering something to Malfoy and both grinning. What were they up to?

"Now, one, two, three!" called out Lockhart and Malfoy yelled "Serpensortia!" A large black snake came out of his wand.

The crowd screamed and Aiden back away from the snake. Because Malfoy was laughing at Aiden, he didn't realize he was no longer controlling the snake and thus the snake began to slither towards the crowd.

The snake began to move around and started to come towards Harry. "Stop right there!" said Harry automatically. And the snake did stop. And the snake stared at him. Harry looked around and saw everyone was looking in shock.

"Go somewhere else. There's a forest outside the school." said Harry. Harry felt weird talking to a snake but for some reason, he felt like that snake could understand him. The snake begin to slither away and then turned to Justin. The snake opened its mouth widely and hissed at him.

"What are you doing?" said Harry. "I said go to the forest. Don't torment innocent people."

The snake slithered away into a hole in a wall. When the snake was gone, Harry looked at Justin. Harry thought Justin would thank him or just look relieved. He didn't expect he will look angry or scared.

"What are you playing at?" shouted Justin and he ran away from the hall.

"Hey you're welcome!" said Harry.

Harry felt someone tugging on his robe and turned to see it was Neville and Hermione.

"Harry. Come on, let's go." said Neville quietly and he led Harry out of the hall.

When Neville looked around to see no one was around, he asked "You're a parselmouth?"

"A what?" asked Harry.

"A parselmouth! You can talk to snakes!" said Neville.

"Well yeah. I think I once went to a zoo and talk to a snake few times. I mean, what's the big deal? I have a friend who can talk to wolves." said Harry. He remembered having quite a good time at a zoo field trip where he talked to snakes and Rahne talked to the wolves. He still remembered a tree boa complaining about some stupid fat kid drumming on his glass.

"It is a big deal. Harry! Only dark wizards have been known to speak Parseltongue Harry." said Hermione.

"Especially since the most known wizards who spoke Parseltongue were Salazar Slytherin and You-know-who." said Neville seriously.

"That's ludicrous. How does having an ability mark someone as dark? Besides, I saved Justin! Would a dark wizard do that?" said Harry.

"It looked as if you were urging the snake to attack Justin." said Neville.

"Slytherin was a parseltongue and people are going to sat you are his descendant or come up with all kinds of rumors!" said Hermione.

"I don't care about rumors as long as I know I'm not dark and my friends know I'm not dark. How about this, I'll go and talk to Justin tomorrow." said Harry.

* * *

Next day, Harry went down to find Justin. He ignored the people in Ravenclaw common room staring at him and left the common room.

Harry decided to go to the library to see if Justin was there. On his way, he went past various people, who all were either pointing at him or whispering.

When Harry arrived, he did see group of Hufflepuff's sitting around a table, but didn't see Justin.

"So, I told Justin to stay low. If Potter marked him as the next target, it will be unimaginable." said Ernie Macmillan.

"I'm not sure Ernie. He always seemed like a nice guy. He doesn't seem to be the type to do something like this." said Hannah.

"Hannah, he's a parselmouth! A trait of evil wizard! Isn't that enough? But that's not the only proof. Apparently, before Halloween, some Gryffindor saw him arguing with Filch. And what happens in Halloween? Filch's cat gets attacked. And that's not all. Someone saw him and Creevy in library and Potter looked like he was annoyed by that kid. What if Potter attacked the Creevy kid for pestering him?" said Ernie.

"But… is that really good reason to attack someone like that? I mean, just like Hannah said, he really doesn't seem to be the type of person." said Susan Bones.

Ernie leaned forward. "Haven't you ever wondered why Harry Potter didn't live with Aiden Potter and his parents? What if they knew he was a evil wizard? Maybe that's why Harry Potter don't live with them. He also seems to hate Aiden Potter and Professor Potter. Maybe he's back for revenge and some fun!"

Harry decided he heard enough bullshit and decided to intervene. Harry cleared his throat and all the Hufflepuffs jumped and froze when they saw Harry.

"Hello. I was looking for Justin but I guess he's not here right now." said Harry.

Hufflepuffs looked horrified when Harry said Justin's name. "What do you want Justin for?" stammered Ernie.

"To clear few things up. Like how saved his life from that snake." said Harry.

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other. "No. You mean how you were telling the snake to attack Justin?" said Ernie.

"That's how it looked like? Damn. Well, you can tell him that I was telling the snake to back off." said Harry.

"No, it clearly looked like you were urging the snake to attack Justin." said Ernie.

"Then tell me one thing I could benefit by attacking him." said Harry clearly getting frustrated.

"You can speak Parseltongue, a trait descended from Salazar Slytherin. Maybe you want to finish what your ancestor was trying to do, get rid of muggles!" said Ernie.

"First of all, I didn't even know about Salazar Slytherin before I came to this school. Second of all, my family, not the Potters but my real family, are what you call a muggle. They raised me to pity people who have prejudice towards another." Harry said coldly.

"I'm not going to waste my time here arguing with an idiot. I'll just tell Justin myself when I see him." said Harry as he turned his back to leave. "And another thing, if I really was going around attacking people, do you really think it's wise to go behind me and talk bullshit? Maybe Hufflepuff is really a house full of imbeciles. No offense to you Hannah."

* * *

Since Justin was "laying low" Harry decided to talk to Justin later. "Well, then might as well as look for more clues about the chamber."

A secret chamber no one has found. Only Slytherin's heir can open the chamber. The horror within the chamber is some kind of monster only the heir can control…

"Monster? Hmm... Might as well as go visit Hagrid. He might know something about monsters. Even if he doesn't, having a cup of tea with him will improve my mood for sure." thought Harry.

Harry walked outside and knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut.

"Who is it? Oh, 'ello Harry!" greeted Hagrid, and so did his enormous dog Fang. Fang barked and jumped on to Harry.

"Back Fang! Let Harry go!" said Hagrid as he grabbed Fang by his collar and dragged him away.

"Hello Hagrid. How have you been? Are you busy or are you free right now?" asked Harry.

"Come on in! I've made tea!" said Hagrid.

Harry went inside the hut. The hut wasn't very big, but it always had the cosy feeling.

"You know Harry. Yeh really shouldn't be wonderin around alone. Especially with the attacks going on." said Hagrid.

"Yeah, the attacks. Wonder what's causing them?" said Harry.

Hagrid poured the tea and offered him his homemade rock cakes that was so hard Harry wondered if even Logan's claws could go through it.

"Hagrid. What kind of monster do you think petrifies its victim?" asked Harry.

Hagrid scratched his beard. "I really don't know Harry. There are plenty of creatures that can just kill people: dragons, manticores, nundus. But I'm really not sure if there are creatures that petrify its victim. Of course there are acromantulas." said Hagrid.

"Acromantulas?" asked Harry.

"Yeh. They're large spiders. Very large. They have poison on their fangs and they bite their victims firs' and paralyze them. And then they eat them. But not all of them are like that! Some are very friendly creatures! Very misunderstood." said Hagrid.

"Really? Have you met an acromantula before?" asked Harry.

"Of course! Why there's Aragog in the forest-" and Hagrid quickly gasped. "Should not have said that. Should not have said that."

"Don't worry Hagrid. I won't tell anyone about this." said Harry.

When Hagrid looked at Harry worriedly, Harry smiled. "I always keep a friend's secret. As long as that creature is contained and it doesn't attack anyone."

"Thank you Harry." said Hagrid.

"So, who's Aragog again?" asked Harry.

So Hagrid went on to explain about how he got him from egg, raised it, eventually released it into the forbidden forest and how he even found him a wife.

"But somethins wrong with Aragog and his family lately." said Hagrid. "They are trembling and scared. I asked them what was wrong but they didn't tell me. Aragog said it was something his kin feared but couldn't tell anyone, even me."

"What could possibly scare a giant man eating spider? A giant frog?" joked Harry and Hagrid laughed.

Harry took another swig of the tea. Talking with Hagrid was always fun. He was very friendly and compassionate man, who knew how to give good comforting word once in a while.

Harry put down the mug on the table and noticed for the first time that there were two dead roosters lying on the table.

"Hey Hagrid? What's that? Fang's dinner?" asked Harry.

"Oh that? No. Somethins bin killin the roosters." said Hagrid.

"Really? What do you think killed it?"

"I dunno. Could be foxes or blood sucking bugbear." said Hagrid. "This is not the firs time. About month after school started, I found two roosters dead. This is the fourth rooster."

Harry went up and inspected the roosters. The rooster's feathers were clean and when Harry picked up the roosters by their legs, the rooster's heads dangled down weakly. Harry touched the rooster's neck and felt like there were two broken parts inside.

"I don't think animals caused this Hagrid." said Harry. "Look at this. The feather is too clean. If it was an animal like fox, there should be blood plus the feather should have been ruffled."

Hagrid looked at the roosters closely. "Yer right Harry."

"Also, touch the rooster's neck. It feels like it's been snapped. I think it was a person who did this." said Harry.

"A person! Who would do such thing!" growled Hagrid.

"I don't know. Maybe someone like Malfoy who thinks it's fun to torment others like this." said Harry.

"Well, then I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore to allow me to put protection charms on the chicken coop." said Hagrid. Hagrid then looked out the window. "It's gettin dark Harry. It's nearly dinner time. I'll go with yeh. It's dangerous to go round alone. "

* * *

When Harry entered the great hall, everyone in the hall went silent and stared at him. "What is it this time?" groaned Harry.

Harry walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Luna, who was sitting alone. "Hey Luna, did something happen when I was out."

Luna's face wasn't dreamy like usual, but forlorn. "Yes Harry. Something did happen."

Then someone yelled "Aurors! He's here! Arrest him quickly!"

Harry turned and saw that there were two aurors in the front of a hall and those two aurors were no one other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Ok, what the hell did I do this time." said Harry.

James Potter approached Harry. "Mr Potter." his voice was pained. "We're going to have to question you."

"Really? And what for?" said Harry.

"Mr Finch Fletchley was attacked. This afternoon." said Sirius. "And you've been missing during the afternoons."

"I was with Hagrid." said Harry. "Ask him yourself. He's coming through the door now."

James Potter and Sirius Black went to Hagrid and questioned him. When Hagrid confirmed that Harry was with him the entire time, the aurors went to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, the so called "culprit" has a solid alibi. We already investigated the scene and there seem to be no evidence there. I'm not sure if there is anything else we can do right now." said Sirius.

"Alright. We'll give you a floo call if something like this happens again." sighed Dumbledore. James Potter and Sirius Black left the hall.

"Attention everyone! This is the third attack! When you return from your breaks, I strongly encourage you not to wander the halls alone and always travel with a friend. Also, if anyone knows any information about the chamber or the attack, please tell any of the staff about it. That is all." said Dumbledore.

Everyone, except for Harry's friends were staring at Harry. But Harry didn't notice because he was too deep in thought. Then, Harry's transmitter beeped.

It was from Professor Xavier. _Update on the X Men. Some are expected to return within a month, some will still be in mission._

* * *

After dinner, Harry went to his dormitory and opened up his computer.

"Professor, how many will be going on extended mission?" typed Harry.

"3. Ororo, Scott and Jean are still on mission, Logan and Hank will be back soon." replied Professor X.

"Thank you. I'll send you a message tomorrow." typed Harry.

Then Harry jotted down new information he had gathered.

 _Only known creature that petrifies its victims are acromantulas, but that's because they paralyze their victims with their poison before they eat. But all of the current victims are alive, so acromantulas are probably not the monster._

 _Acromantulas are fearing right now? (Could be related, could be irrelevant)_

 _Dead roosters? (Also may be irrelevant)_

* * *

Next day, after eating breakfast, Harry went to the hospital wing.

He could see Madam Pomfrey walking around busily, tending the petrified victims.

"Mr Potterm I'm sorry but visiting hour is in the afternoons. You'll have to come back later." said Madame Pomfrey.

"No, I'm not here to see these guys. I'm here to ask you some question." said Harry.

"Question? What kind of question?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"First, how much authority do you have in the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry?" said Madame Pomfrey, clearly not expecting a question like this.

"I mean, how much power do you have when it comes to controlling the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"An absolute power Mr Potter." said Madame Pomfrey. "When Albus wanted to hire me from St Mungos, one of the requirements I had was that I had the absolute authority within the hospital wing. No one, not even the board of governors, have the right to interfere with my decisions here."

Harry was relieved. "Madame Pomfrey, not to be rude or anything but how far are you from curing these patients?"

"Not so far I'm afraid." Madame Pomfrey sighed. "In all my career as a healer, I have never saw symptom like this. I think the best thing we can do for now is to wait for Pomona to grow those mandrakes."

"Well, what if I know a specialist that might be of help?" asked Harry.

"Really? You do?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"He's one of my guardians and he's one of the smartest people I know. He also has great knowledge regarding human body." said Harry.

"Well Mr Potter. I need all the help I can get and if he can be of help, I will truly appreciate it." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you. He's currently on a task right now but he will be able to come around after break if I give him a call. Is that ok?" asked Harry

"Of course Mr Potter." said Madame Pomfrey.

Harry picked up his transmitter and sent a message _Send Dr McCoy as soon as he's back Professor._

 _A/N: Again, sorry with bit of lousy Hagrid accent._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Red Dragon: As a matter of fact, I have. I think I read it about two years ago and I found it to be very enjoyable._

 _Guest: No flames, constructive criticism please. I explicitly stated, ever since the day I started this story that this was a HG story. Again, don't like it? Don't read it._

 _Star1X: No. They might get mentioned once in awhile but will not appear in the story themselves. Only non X Men characters that might appear is Dr Strange._


	22. Chapter 22: Arrival of Hank

_**RJStephenson: Here's another chapter folks! Another chapter will be coming around soon.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Step right up! Step right up folks! Get the hot latest chapter right here!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Woah, Wade. What got you so excited?**_

 _ **Deadpool: I appear in this chapter! Woo hoo! Wait, I need to contact my stylist. Hey Donna? It's me.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Should I tell him that he's just going to be mentioned? Nah, why crush his spirit. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 22: Arrival of Hank

The winter holiday was very boring. Most of the students had left the school and Harry was one of very few people who were staying. It was very boring.

"Should I have just went home?" wondered Harry. But quickly told himself "No, Professor Xavier would have wanted me to stay and watch out for things in case something happens."

Because of this, Harry was more than happy when the winter break was over and he could go back to classes. But of course, with a huge exception.

Lockhart was becoming more and more unbearable. Ever since the pixie incident, Lockhart didn't bring any live creatures into class. Instead, he did something Harry never expected.

Harry never believed the standards of the defense class could have gotten any lower than last year. Boy, was he wrong. Quirrell, even though the man was a coward, at least tried to teach defense, no matter how pathetic it was.

For a long time, when Lockhart didn't spend the class talking about himself and his "amazing accomplishments", Lockhart often called up students, most of the times Aiden, to the front of the classroom to help him reenact a scene from his book. Everyone, except for few people who were ogling over Lockhart, found what Lockhart was doing to be completely useless and idiotic.

"Alright Aiden. You are that vampire I defeated and had to eat lettuce for the rest of your life. Now first, open your mouth widely and snarl at me." said Lockhart.

Aiden snarled weakly. At first, Aiden was ecstatic Lockhart often asked him to be the volunteer. He was happy that someone as "famous" as Lockhart recognized him to be just as famous and great. But soon, even he realized what he was doing was ridiculous and made him look like a complete joke.

"Keep snarling. And then you pounced! _Pounce Aiden._ And the vampire grabbed a passerby person and tried to suck out his blood! And that was when I appeared! The vampire turned around to see me. _Turn._ And I quickly pulled out my wand and yelled "Eati Lettuci Permani!", and the vampire screamed. _Scream Aiden. Nice and loudly._ And then the Vampire stopped screaming and said "Thank you sir Lockhart! Thanks to you! My thirst for blood is gone and I suddenly crave lettuce! In fact, that's all I'm going to eat for the rest of my life!" And that's how I saved a village from a vicious vampire. The end." said Lockhart.

There were few claps that were good enough to sound sarcastic. Harry had enough. This idiot was here prancing around and wasting his time. So he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" said Lockhart.

"Since we're talking about vampires, I actually have a question about it Professor." said Harry.

"Well go ahead!"

"Ok, so in Voyage with Vampires, I read a chapter about you saving an Irish village from dozen vampires." said Harry.

"Ah, yes. I still remember that incident. The vampires attacked me from every where!" sighed Lockhart.

"Ok, but the thing is, I also read in Break with Banshee that you saved the mayor of a German town from the Banshee. And what I found to be interesting was that those two events happened in exact same day." said Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry in interest. Lockhart seemed to start sweating and he put on a rather forced smile.

"I..um...not sure what you're talking about Mr Potter. Maybe you misread it?" said Lockhart.

"Nope, I put some bookmarks on those books." said Harry opening the books. "See, in page 76, it said you rescued the German Mayor in June 26th and you said you saved an Irish village in June 26th. And I checked and they were both in same year."

Now everyone was looking at Lockhart. Lockhart was sweating more and more. "Oh, I bet it's just a printing error."

"But there was about 50 more of similar mistake." pointed out Harry.

"A printing error!" said Lockhart. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone came out of the classroom discussing about what Harry said. Before they were taught by Lockhart, they wouldn't have even thought about questioning Lockhart due to his "amazing" accomplishments. Now that everyone saw how Lockhart acted, it wasn't a stretch to say some started to doubt his credibility.

Harry pulled out a stack of paper out of his bag. It contained all of the date error from the books.

"Hey Hermione? Put this in your common room. I already put it in the Ravenclaw common room." said Harry. "Also, could you do me a favor? There's something I need you to research."

* * *

By the dinner time, everyone at Hogwarts had read Harry's paper. People were all discussing about the numerous errors of the books. Some went to Lockhart to ask about the errors but Lockhart just dismissed those and gave people an autograph.

Lockhart's attitude was what made people even more suspicious. All he was doing was brushing off and not explain.

To everyone's surprise, the teacher's didn't seem to be surprised at all. Their expression was "Yep. I should have known.", since some of the teacher actually taught the man personally.

Lockhart tried to claim that it was all a printing error when people constantly came up to question him. But when people begin to also point out the logical error, Lockhart was lost.

So Lockhart needed a way to distract people from the whole incident. Or at least that's what Harry believed to have went through Lockhart's head when Harry saw the Great Hall in Valentines day.

The entire Great Hall was covered with large pink flowers and confettis.

"Guys, am I seeing things or is the Great Hall completely flowery?" asked Neville.

"Unfortunately, the latter." said Harry dryly.

"Happy Valentine everyone!" yelled Lockhart, who was wearing a lurid pink robe. "First, I will like to thank 50 of you who have sent me Valentine's day card!"

"I'll bet my left arm that he sent half of them to himself." muttered Harry.

The door opened and about dozen dwarfs wearing a cupid costume came in. "These are my special card carrying cupids! They will be walking around today delivering you valentine!" beamed Lockhart.

And true to his word, Lockhart's "cupids" went around all day barging into classroom and deliver Valentines. Anger on the teacher's face was evident.

Then, while walking to the for the last class, Charms which was a class the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had together, a dwarf approached Aiden.

"I've got a message to deliver to Aiden Potter." said the dwarf. Aiden smiled and looked at other boys, as if he was saying "I'm popular, commoners."

"What's going on here?" said drawling voice of Malfoy who was just happened to be passing by.

"Here's your Valentine Aiden Potter." said the dwarf and it begin to recite a poem.

 _His hair is as red as the warmest fire._

 _And he is good looking from head to toe._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine._

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

The poem was really lame. And people agreed because some people begin to snigger. Aiden looked like someone had thrown a mud on him.

Malfoy let out a laugh. "What was that!" then he turned to Ginny, who was also there, looking quite embarrassed. "I guess Potter didn't like your Valentine!"

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair and she looked down.

"Why would I want a Valentine from someone like her when I have hundreds of girls lining up?" scoffed Aiden.

Ginny let out a sob and covered her face with her hands and ran away. Harry was shocked. He knew Aiden was a jerk but he didn't think he would go as low as to blatantly cause a girl to cry.

Neville looked appalled and Hermione looked like she wanted to slap Aiden. Aiden must have noticed them glaring at him because he quickly slipped into the classroom.

"Guys? Tell Professor Flitwick I'm sick." said Harry. "I'm gonna go look for Ginny."

Harry went to the direction Ginny ran off to and begin to look for her. "Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" called out Harry but no answer.

Harry carefully listened. He could make out a faint sobbing noise. He went to the direction of the sound and opened the door.

Ginny was on the ground with tears in her eyes. Harry went in and closed the door and sat next to her. He didn't say anything and sat next to her for about 10 minute.

"Feeling better?" asked Harry.

Ginny sniffled and nodded.

"Don't take it personally. Just ignore it." said Harry.

"You don't understand. Harry." said Ginny as a tear rolled down her face.

"Well, then explain." said Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to laugh at me." said Ginny.

"There are plenty of things much more funny then something that can make a person cry. Come on." said Harry.

Ginny straightened herself and sat with her back against the wall.

"Aiden Potter is extremely famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of You-Know-Who." said Ginny quietly. "There were even story books about how a young baby managed to defeat You-Know-Who."

"My favorite story when I was a young girl was the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. I would ask my dad, mom, my brothers, anyone who will to read it to me every night. And… I had a crush on him." said Ginny.

Harry nodded. Aiden was like a celebrity and it was normal for girls to have crush on celebrities, especially if it was their childhood crush.

"He and Ron were friends for long time. Every time he visited, I was too shy to talk to him and he didn't really notice me. I always hoped one day he will notice me and go out with me. Stupid right?" said Ginny bitterly.

"Not really. It's normal thing." said Harry.

"And then… Today, it made it clear I never liked Aiden. I just liked the Boy-Who-Lived. An image. A heroic idol my mind created. I used to pretend that the real Aiden was different from the book Aiden but today showed me who he truly is. An arrogant jerk" spat Ginny.

"Well that's another thing we agree on." chuckled Harry.

They sat together in silence until Ginny broke the silence. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem. I'll do same for any of my friends." said Harry.

"Um… Harry?" said Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"I believe you." said Ginny. "I believe you are not attacking people. Or told that snake to not attack Justin.I mean, I could clearly hea-I mean see you were telling that snake to back away." Ginny looked bit forlorn after saying this but Harry didn't notice.

"Finally, another person who actually has senses." smiled Harry. "Thanks Ginny."

* * *

Harry was standing on the front gate of Hogwarts. Professor Xavier had just sent him a message that Dr McCoy has returned from the mission and is currently coming over.

"Doc! Over here!" called out Harry. Beast was walking over with an enormous box under his arm.

"Harry! How have you been?" asked Hank.

"As well as I can be when there's some sort of monster going around petrifying people." said Harry. "Shall we go?"

Harry lead Dr McCoy into the castle. "Impressive place. When was this built?" asked Dr McCoy.

"According to a history book, late 10th century. You know, I'm surprised you didn't have any trouble finding this place. Sure, I gave you the location, but apparently non magical people can't see this place. I guess it works differently for Mutants. So, Doc. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much. We did take some of the students on mission and I'm proud to say all those time in danger room really paid off." said Hank.

"That's good to hear." said Harry as he opened the door to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was busily tending the patients while Hermione was sitting on a stool, waiting for Harry and wondering what was the "surprise" he had.

"Madame Pomfrey! Dr McCoy is here." said Harry. Hermione turned and saw the Beast standing in front of her and squealed.

"Harry! This was your surprise?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yep. You like it?" asked Harry.

"Like it? Love it! Hi Dr McCoy!" Hermione greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello to you to Hermione." chuckled Hank.

"Oh, Mr Potter. Has he arrived? Well-" Madame Pomfrey came and gasped when she saw a huge blue furry beast like creature standing in front of her. Her hands immediately went for her wands but Harry quickly stepped in.

"Woah hold on Madame Pomfrey. This is not someone dangerous. As I said, this is one of my guardians. May I introduce you Dr Hank McCoy, PhD in Biochemistry, Genetics, Physics, M.D, E.M.T, D.M.T and lots of other science and doctor degree. Yes, I know he's big and furry and blue and looks like a wild beast, no offense." said Harry.

"None taken." said Hank.

"But he's one of the nicest and smartest person you will ever meet, and that's not an exaggeration. Doc? This is Madame Pomfrey I told you about." said Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hank McCoy." said Hank as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to. Poppy Pomfrey. I'm sorry about what I just did. I guess I'm bit jumpy about the attack that's been going around." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Completely understandable. Now, may I set up my work space?" asked Hank.

"Certainly. Also, I have set up a quarter next to my office. You can stay there." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, this is so cool! With Dr McCoy here, he will be able to help the victims before the mandrakes are ready! Maybe he can help us catch the monster behind this as well!" said Hermione staring at Dr McCoy with awe.

"You know Mione, that's exactly what I hoped for." said Harry.

* * *

The news that the Beast of the X Men had came to Hogwarts spread like wildfire and all the Muggleborns and Half bloods rushed to the Hospital wing to get an autograph from him. Madame Pomfrey had very hard time shooing them all away.

Hank had booted up the computer program when someone burst through the door. The door revealed group of people: Dumbledore, Lily, James and Sirius.

"Aurors! Arrest that dark creature! Mr Potter! You are under arrest for bringing that dark creature that's been petrifying people! Ms Granger, step away from that dark creature and criminal!" yelled Dumbledore who was secretly happy that he finally had an excuse to get rid of the annoying brat for good.

Harry and Hermione stared each other and burst into laughter, much to confusion of everyone else except Dr McCoy.

"I fail to see the humor in the situation right now Ms Granger, now step away! Sirius, James! Arrest that criminal and his dark creature at once!" Dumbledore ordered.

Hermione stopped laughing and said "I'm laughing because you're totally wrong. This is not a dark creature, this is Dr Hank McCoy. He's one of Harry's guardian and he came here to help."

"You know, I'm seriously considering about doing a deep research about the justice system in this place. Tell me aurors, do you have an arrest warrant? Does your superior even know you are here? I'm seriously wondering what kind of justice system a country has when they are trying to send innocent people to jail without even a shred of evidence or warrant." Harry said coldly.

The aurors looked embarrassed. Only reason they were here was because Dumbledore called them and they realized if it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore called them, they could not only lose their auror badge but also pay a fine for trying to arrest a person without warrant.

"Also, he's not a dark creature. He's a mutant." said Hermione.

"A what? Ms Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"A mutant. Mutants are special people who have the x gene in their DNA, and thus are" said Hermione but Harry intervened.

"Hermione? I think you should give them the wizard friendly explanation." said Harry.

"Oh, sorry. It means that they are special people who are born with a special ability. Some can fly, some are really strong. And there are people with abilities that use their power for the good of the world, and Dr McCoy is very famous example. I warn you Headmaster. If you arrest Dr McCoy, all the muggle borns and half bloods will not be happy." warned Hermione.

Dumbledore was clearly unhappy that his plan to get rid of Harry had failed. "May I ask what he's doing here anyway?"

"I've called him for help. He's one of the smartest people in this planet and I figured he might be able to help the victims." said Harry.

"Well, he'll have to leave. You have no business here." said Dumbledore pointing his finger at Dr McCoy. "Even if you are not a dark creature, you are trespassing. Mr Potter, for bringing an unknown… _thing_ or _person_ or whatever that is, that will be a two month detention and-"

"You will do no such thing." said Madame Pomfrey who entered the room. "Right now, I need all the help I can get and this man can help me."

"Poppy... said Dumbledore but Madame Pomfrey cut him off.

"No. Mr Potter is not the fault here. I needed help and Mr Potter offered me this man's assistance. When you wanted to hire me, one of the requirements I had was that I have the absolute, total control within the hospital wing. I deem this man to be needed so you may not remove this man from the premise. If you do, well, you will be seeing my letter of resignation." said Madame Pomfrey sternly.

Dumbledore mentally cursed when he realized Pomfrey was right and there was nothing he can do.

"Is there anything else I can do, gentlemen?" asked Hank.

"No. You have clearly done nothing wrong. Sorry about this whole incident." apologized James. "Let's go back to the ministry Sirius. Goodbye everyone."

The auror duo left and Dumbledore turned and left the hospital wing.

"Fucking idiot." muttered Harry. "So, Doc. Shall we get started?"

"Yep." said Hank as he opened up a small case filled with small cubes. He went to petrified Colin and injected them into Colin's arm.

"Nanobot technology." read Hermione from the computer screen. "Wow. I didn't know that existed yet."

"It's not out to the public yet." replied Hank. "Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner and Hank Pym had helped me create this. Not everyone has healing factor like Logan and Wade Wilson."

"Nanobot technology? What is that?" asked Lily who was looking at the whole thing.

"Basically, think of it as very small doctors going inside your body and curing you." said Hank. And Hank lowered his body to Harry and whispered "Is that her?"

Harry nodded. Hank stared into the computer and frowned.

"What's wrong Doc?" asked Harry.

"This is nasty. It's almost like it's jammed up inside." said Hank.

"But you'll be able to fix them right?" asked Harry.

"Of course. But the thing is, it's so jammed up. It feels like the internal body has been solidified. Normally, healing process takes couple of hours, a day at tops. This, is differnet. It's going to take long time. It will take at least couple of days for one part of body to be un petrified." muttered Hank. "You guys should go and rest. I got this."

* * *

Lily watched Hank working on his computer. "Dr… Dr McCoy?"

"Yes?" replied Hank.

"I'm Lily. Lily Potter." said Lily.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Hank.

"You're one of Harry's guardian? Just like the other two gentlemen from the bookstore?" asked Lily.

"Yes. Scott and Logan and I are few of Harry's guardians." said Hank.

"Is… Is Harry happy there?" asked Lily in trembling voice.

Hank pressed few buttons in the computer and looked at Lily. "Very."

"Thank you." said Lily with bit of tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being there for him." _Because I was such a horrible excuse of a mother and abandoned him._ Lily mentally added.

"No problem. He's one of the nicest and smartest kid I ever had the pleasure of meeting." said Hank and he resumed back to work.

* * *

The next day after class, Harry went to the hospital wing to visit Dr McCoy. But he found out that someone already beat him to it.

"Are you sure you are not a Regal Korean Yeti? I heard they are very intelligent and have blue furs." asked Luna excitedly.

"I assure you I am not Miss Lovegood." chuckled Hank.

"Hey Doc. Hey Luna. Haven't seen you in awhile." said Harry as he entered with Hermione.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while. You've been rather busy lately." said Luna.

"Sorry Luna." said Harry sheepishly. "With everything that's been going around, I was busy investigating."

"It's alright. I was busy exploring the castle and the forest as well. I went to the forest to look for-" said Luna but it was interrupted by someone had runned into the hospital wing.

That someone was Lockhart.

"Stay back! Everyone! I will save you from that vicious yeti!" yelled Lockhart as he pulled out his wand.

"Professor! He's not a yeti! He's Dr McCoy." said Hermione.

"Nonsense Ms Granger! I dealt with exact same kind of yeti before! It is written explicitly in the book, Year with Yeti after I said my favorite color was lilac!" yelled Lockhart and he sent out an unknown curse.

Hank easily dodged the curse, not just because of his increased reflexes, but the curse was done so poorly, even first graders could have dodged it.

Harry quickly went to Lockhart, snatched his wand out of Lockharts hand and threw it away. "What are you doing!" shouted Harry.

"Saving you from that vicious yeti!" said Lockhart and he raised his fists. "Alright, bring it on yeti! I will take you down, with or without my wand!"

"He's not a yeti you moron!" shouted Harry.

"What's all the commotion!" said Madame Pomfrey as she came out of her office. "Gilderoy what are you doing!"

"These kids are held captive by that vicious yeti! I'm here to save them!" said Lockhart.

"Stop it at once!" shouted Madame Pomfrey. "This man is not a yeti, he's a help I called. Where were you this past couple of days? Did you not hear about him assisting me in healing the patients? Now, leave the hospital wing at once!"

Lockhart tried to protest but when Madame Pomfrey fiercely glared at him, he quickly left the hospital wing.

"Please understand Dr McCoy." said Madame Pomfrey. "He's…. Bit slow."

"He's quite foolish isn't he?" said Luna dreamily. "Of course, it's not his fault. His brains are infested with Wrackspurts."

"And to think there are people who practically worship him." tutted Hermione. "Don't you agree Harry? Harry?"

Harry was sitting on a chair looking furious. "That bastard tried to harm my family." Harry said in quiet anger. "This is the last straw. Hermione, you got the thing I asked you?"

"Y..yes Harry." stammered Hermione, surprised at how furious Harry looked. "I found these informations in Greatest wizard and witches of 20th century."

"Can I see your research?" asked Harry and Hermione handed him a stack of paper. "Perfect." grinned Harry.

* * *

Next day went like typical day. Except that during morning, James Potter and Sirius Black came to the great hall.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. You are hereby under arrest. Surrender your wand and come with us." said James seriously.

Everyone in the hall gasped while Harry was sitting on his seat with a satisfied smile.

"What for!" said Lockhart.

"We got an anonymous tip off. That plus few questionings showed us you've been taking credit for other's work and erasing their memory. You have alot of nerve standing there and pretanding to be a all mighty hero. Now come with us." said Sirius.

"That's prepostrous! Nothing but allegation by those who are jealous-" said Lockhart but James Potter had conjured a rope and magically tied Lockhart up.

"Since you are not cooperating, we will just to take you by force." said James.

"You can't arrest me! I'm Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin, Third class, Honorary-" babbled Lockhart but Sirius quickly stunned him.

"Glad I shut him up. I never really liked this idiot." muttered Sirius as he and James dragged Lockhart out of the hall.

The next day's Daily Prophet revealed that Lockhart was sentenced to 30 years in prison.

 _A/N: With next chapter, we will be wrapping up the 2nd year. I hoped you enjoyed the second year. Once again, give a round of applause to Red Dragon for his fabulous ideas._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Random HP fact of the day: Hogwarts was apparently built in 990 AD._


	23. Chapter 23: Beast vs the Beast

_**RJStephenson: And the long awaited chapter has arrived!**_

 _ **Deadpool: No one really waited for his shit.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm sure there are readers out there who were expecting to see Harry and X Men combat. Well, here it is!**_

 _ **Deadpool: And it sucked doneky's ass!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Come on Wade. What's with you?**_

 _ **Deadpool: You bastard lied to me! You said I was going to appear in the last chapter! Now I wasted $500 on my stylist!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm sorry Wade. But I didn't say you physically appear. I did say you were going to be mentioned. Look, how can I make this up to you?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Bring me Francis!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'll do my best Wade. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 23: Beast vs the Beast

With Lockhart gone, the DADA class turned to a quiet study time. As soon as the study period ended, Harry rushed over the Hospital wing. Dr McCoy had sent him a message through the transmitter that there was a progress on unpetrifying one of the victims.

Harry and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing and found Dr McCoy standing next to the bad Colin Creevy was lying.

"Perfect timing you two." said Hank. "The nanobot has managed to unpetrify up to this patient's neck. He should be waking up anytime soon."

Harry and Hermione went over to Colin's bed.

"If Colin wakes up, he'll be able to give us the information about the attacker right?" asked Hermione.

"I hope so. Hope he didn't forget anything during his coma." said Hank.

"Harry, what are the information you have so far again?" asked Hermione. So Harry told her about all the things he found out, even the infos he wasn't sure was relevant or not.

"Monster that only the Slytherin's heir can control… Where does dead roosters and scared spiders fit in? Is it really coincidence?" said Hermione.

Then, Colin began to scrunch his face up and slowly opened his eye lids. He slowly looked around.

"Harry? Am I dreaming? Or do I see the Beast from the X Men?" murmured Colin weakly.

"You're not dreaming young man. I am here in person because Harry asked me to be here. How do you feel?" asked Hank.

"Tired." murmured Colin. "Why can't I move my arms?"

"I only managed to unpetrify your head. Don't worry, I'll be able to unpetrify your upper torso in matter of days." said Hank.

"Thank you." said Colin tiredly.

"Colin. There's something I want to ask you. What is the last thing you remember before you got attacked?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure… It was rather foggy…. But…. I think I was walking around looking through my camera. I do that so I can take a good photo anytime. And…. I think I just felt like my body chilled and I blacked out." said Colin.

"Isn't there anything more? Come on Colin. It's important." said Harry.

Colin frowned. "Umm… Yeah! I think I remember seeing something before I blacked out. I think... I think it was a big snake."

"A big snake?" said Hermione in surprise.

"I think so. That's all I remember…" said Colin who soon dozed off.

Hermione thought and thought until realization hit her. "Harry! I'll be at the library!" and she ran off without even hearing Harry's reply.

"Well, at least we have a progress." said Harry. Harry went over picked up the patient information card and read.

 _Name: Colin Simon Creevy_

 _Year: 1st year_

 _Symptom: Whole body petrification_

 _Notes: Found on 3rd floor corridor, camera on his hand and stack of photo next to him._

Harry went over to Justin's bed and read his card.

 _Name: Justin Edward Finch-Fletchley_

 _Year: 2nd year_

 _Symptom: Whole body petrification. Same symptom as ._

 _Notes: Found on 4th floor, near the armor display._

Harry looked at his watch and said, "Oh! Can't believe I forgot that. How stupid can I be? Hey Doc? I just need to pop by the library. I had a book I requested long time ago."

* * *

"Here you go Mr Potter. I'm not sure why you were looking for this book but anyway, it was very difficult to find it. You better not damage it!" warned Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Thank you Madam Pince. I'll keep that in mind." said Harry as he took the very old book from the librarian. "Say, where's Hermione? She told me she was going to be here."

"Ms Granger? Yeah, she came. She ran into the library, she searched for a book and left just as immediately as she came." said Madam Pince.

"Thank you." said Harry as he left the library. Harry opened the old book. It was the Hogwarts student record.

"Let's see… 50 years ago… 1943…." said Harry as he carefully started to flip over the pages until he tripped over something.

"Sheesh. What the heck was that?" said Harry as he stood up. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that "thing" he tripped over was Hermione.

Hermione was on the floor, petrified. She was holding a small mirror on one hand and her other hand was balled into a fist.

"Oh shit, Hermione!" said Harry. He quickly checked for her pulse and to his great relief, she was alive. Harry quickly carried Hermione to the hospital wing.

"Doc! Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Harry.

"What is it Mr Potter?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Another attack! It's Hermione!" said Harry.

"Bring her over at once!" ordered Madam Pomfrey. Harry carefully laid her down on to an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey began to mutter various spells.

"She's just like other victims. Where did you find her Mr Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Not so far from the library." said Harry. "Shit, this is my fault! If only I remembered about the book and went to the library with her!"

"Don't worry too much Harry. I'm injecting the nanobots right now. What is causing all this?" said Hank.

* * *

News that Hermione got attacked spread through the entire school. The only good outcome from the attack was that people no longer suspected Harry, as people realized that Harry would never attack his best friend.

But Harry was to busy to go around accepting people's apology. For all the victim's and Hermione, he had to find out the monster behind this fast.

Everyday, Harry went straight to the Hospital wing as soon as the classes were finished.

"Hey Dr McCoy. How are the patients so far?" asked Harry.

"Colin here is half done. He can now move is upper torso." said Hank.

"Hey Harry! Why didn't you tell me you knew the X Men? Beast is one of my favorite X Men member! Do you know Wolverine?" asked Colin, who got his hyperactive personality back.

"Yes I do Colin." said Harry as he walked to Hermione's bed. "What was that hit you that day Hermione. You looked like you figured everything out…" said Harry.

Harry opened the Hogwarts student record book. With the attack and all, he didn't have the time to read it yet.

1943… Harry went through the names of student that year and even looked at the notes about them.

"Hmm…. Abraxas Malfoy. Must be Malfoy the idiot's grandfather. Fleamont Potter. Biological grandfather I guess…. Rubeus Hagrid? Hagrid went to school this year interesting. Wait. It says here in the note it says he was expelled this year." frowned Harry. "Myrtle Warren… Found dead in bathroom? What the hell. Someone was killed the last time chamber was opened."

Harry looked through the name's more and found another student that seemed rather interesting. "Tom Riddle, received Special service to school award? What the heck was going on that year? Doc what do you think?"

Hank thought for a moment. "Well, I agree that it won't be a stretch to assume that this girl Myrtle Warren was the victim of the last chamber. A school service award. What could have possibly been good enough for a school service in a year a student died?" said Hank.

"Maybe… Catching the culprit? But wait a minute. Hagrid was expelled that year. Are you saying that Hagrid opened the chamber and Riddle caught him and caused him to be expelled?" said Harry. "But I don't get it. He just doesn't seem to be the type of person to do something like this."

"I'm not saying Hagrid is the culprit. Well, to be more precise, I'm saying maybe he did, maybe he didn't. You should go and ask him." said Hank.

"What should I say to him? "Hi, Hagrid. Were you expelled because you opened the chamber and killed a girl?". I can see how that will go." snorted Harry.

"Of course you can't ask like that. What I mean is that you have to be subtle. Or at least try to get some information about that special service award." said Hank.

Harry looked outside the window. It was already dark but to his surprise, the light on Hagrid's hut had gone out. "That's strange. Hagrid normally stays up longer than this. I guess Hagrid was feeling tired today and decided to sleep early. Well, I'll have to visit him tomorrow then."

* * *

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't talk to Hagrid the next day.

"Attention everyone." said Professor McGonagall. "I have some announcement. As you know, we currently have three victims from the attack. From now on, no student may go anywhere besides common room after classes. You must get a permission from a member of the staff if you wish to leave the common room, but you must be accompanied by a member of the staff all the time. We have to be more careful because Professor Dumbledore currently isn't with us."

Everyone began to throw questions and protests at Professor McGonagall. She had to raise her hand to silence everyone. "Enough! Professor Dumbledore isn't with us right now because he and another member of the staff has been taken to the ministry for questioning. And this is dangerous times. No amount of protesting will change my mind."

"Shit, Hagrid has been taken into questioning. There goes my chance of asking him." muttered Harry. "Why isn't anything working out these days?"

* * *

"Well, we're back to where we started." sighed Harry.

"Maybe we should find out who Myrtle Warren is." said Hank.

"But the thing is, she's a muggle born. There won't be anyone at school who's related to her. And there could be literally hundreds of family named Warren in Britain." sighed Harry. "All we know is that she's a girl, full name is Myrtle Elizabeth Warren and she died in bathroom."

Then a thought went by Harry's head. "Wait a minute. Myrtle? Bathroom?"

"Does that mean anything to you?" asked Hank.

"Yes! There's this whiny ghost named Moaning Myrtle and she apparently haunts the girl's bathroom. What if it's the same Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"It's definitely worth investigating." said Hank. Then, the door opened and somebody came in. Very anxious looking Ginny stepped in.

"Oh, hey Ginny. What brings you here?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked down and then looked at Harry. "I need to tell you something." she said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Harry but Ginny just twirled her fingers. "Are you alright? You look rather pale and tired."

Ginny nodded unconvincingly. She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "I-"

But then someone walked into the Hospital wing. It was Snape. Snape sneered at Harry and Hank. "Where's Pomfrey."

"In the office. Madam Pomfrey? Professor Snape is here to see you." said Harry.

Madame Pomfrey came out of the office and Snape gave her some potions and left the Hospital wing together to talk to her about few things. When Harry remembered Ginny and turned, she was already gone.

"What was Ginny going to tell me? Is something wrong with her?" wondered Harry.

"Harry? You might want to take a look at this." said Hank.

Hank was standing next to Hermione's bed, holding her arm. "Nanobots had taken the effect and her overall muscles are currently loosening up. I found this on her fist." said Hank as he holded up a paper.

"May I see that?" asked Harry as he took the paper from Dr McCoy. It was a paper that had been ripped from a book.

 _Basilisk is known as one of the most deadly creature that has known to have roamed the land. Basilisk is a gigantic serpent, appropriately known as the king of serpents, that is able to live for more than century. What makes the basilisks so dangerous is it's two main weapon: its poisonous fang and lethal stare. Basilisk's poison is extremely deadly and no known antidote as been found yet. Anyone who stares directly at the basilisk's eye suffers an instant death. Basilisks are also known to be the mortal enemy of spiders and are fatal to crowing of the rooster._

And a scribble in a empty space that said _pipes._

"Doc…. This is the answer! It all makes sense. A gigantic serpent. I heard voices because I understand snake language. Hagrid's roosters were killed because the Heir of Slytherin didn't want the basilisk to die. Spiders were agitated because their mortal enemy was roaming around the castle. Can live for more than a century, so it's still alive after 50 years. Fatal stare but no casualty yet because no one stared at it directly. Colin had camera, Justin looked at the reflection on the armor and Hermione had a mirror on her hand!" said Harry.

"And the cat?" asked Hank.

"Hmm… Yes. Water. The cat was found petrified in front of the flooded bathroom. The reflection of the water caused the cat to petrify." said Harry.

"And Hermione wrote pipes. I see, the snake was going around the castle through the pipes. Otherwise there is no logical way a gigantic snake could go around unnoticed by anyone." said Hank.

"And if sewage pipe is the way it was going around the castle, it means the chamber is located in the bathroom! And not just any bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" said Harry.

"That's great. We will go to that bathroom and we can figure out the entrance to the chamber and if she is the first victim 50 years ago." said Hank.

"Let's go then." said Harry as he stood up.

* * *

Harry and Hank begin to walk to the bathroom when they heard amplified McGonagall's voice. "All students return to their dormitory at once. All teachers please come to the staff room."

"What do you suppose this is about?" asked Harry.

"Only one way to figure out." said Hank and he led Harry to the staff room and told him to stay hidden.

All the teachers begin to gather and finally, McGonagall appeared looking very pale.

"It finally happened. A student is taken down the chamber." said McGonagall.

The teacher's gasped. "How do you know." said Hank.

"A message has been written in the wall. _Her skeleton shall lie on the chamber forever._ " said McGonagall.

"Who is it." asked Professor Sprout in trembling voice.

"Ginny Weasley." said McGonagall.

"Ginny!" thought Harry. "She's taken? Could she have been trying to give me the information in the chamber that time? Is that why she's taken? Because she knew something about the chamber?"

"This is the end of Hogwarts. We will have to close the school and send students back to their home tomorrow." said McGonagall. "To think something happened to a student of my own house…"

The teachers all were rigid unsure of what to do. Hank motioned to Harry and Harry quietly slipped out of the room.

"We don't have much time then." said Hank.

* * *

"Myrtle? Hey Myrtle? You in here?" called Harry inside the damp bathroom.

"Who is it? Oh, it's you." said Myrtle as she floated near Harry. "What do you want?"

"Informations. Are you Myrtle Warren?" asked Harry.

Myrtle for once, smiled. "Why yes I am! How did you know?"

"And did you go to school in 1943? And is that also the year you died?" asked Harry, having no time to be subtle.

Myrtle let out a giggle. "I didn't know there was someone who liked me this much! I'm touched! What else do you know about me?"

"No, that's all. Did a girl go by here? A red haired girl. Was anyone with her?" asked Harry.

"Hmm… Yeah. A girl did go by here. She was alone. I think she walked over there, said something and went down." said Myrtle, pointing at a sink.

"Thanks." Harry went over to the sink Myrtle pointed at a sink. Harry carefully examined the sinks and one of the sink had a small snake engraved on the tap.

"This must be the entrance. How do we get in?" said Hank.

"There must be a way that only allows Heir of Slytherin in. Like… Parseltongue." said Harry. He looked at the tap and tried to remember how he spoke parseltongue. " _Imagine there's a snake in front of you._ "

"Open." hissed Harry. It worked because the sinks moved and exposed a large pipe.

"I guess we have to go down this. Do you think you'll fit?" asked Harry.

"Easily. It looks like its large enough to fit at least 5 people." said Hank.

Harry took a deep breath and sled down. He sled down for a long time until he shot out of the pipe and landed on somewhere damp. Dr McCoy soon followed him.

Harry quickly lit a fire. And carefully walked towards the darkness ahead. "Any sign of movement, close your eyes quickly. Remember, this thing can kill you if you stare at it."

The duo walked for a long time until they arrived on a large door with two stone snakes on it.

"Open." hissed Harry and with a click, the door opened.

"Be prepared Doc." said Harry and the duo went in.

* * *

"Where are you Ginny..." muttered Harry as he looked around the chamber.

"Harry! Over there." said Hank as he pointed at a small red headed figure lying in front of a large stone face statue.

"Ginny!" said Harry and he checked her pulse. "She's alive." Ginny looked very pale and cold.

"Come on Ginny. Wake up. We have to get you out of here." said Harry.

"She won't wake." said a voice.

Harry turned to the direction of the voice and saw a tall blacked haired boy near a diary. He looked bit blurry, as if it was a ghost. But it didn't look like a ghost.

"Who are you." said Harry.

"Tom Riddle. Glad to meet you." said Tom.

"Tom Riddle. I remember, you're that kid who got the special service award in 1943." said Hank.

Tom ignored Dr McCoy and just stared at Harry. "Why won't Ginny awake?"

Tom smiled. But it wasn't just any smile, it was very cold and almost as if he was sneering. "Interesting question. I believe the reason is that Ginny here poured her heart and secrets to me."

"What do you mean." said Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"See, I'm just a memory preserved in this diary right now." said Tom as he pointed at the diary. "But I could me more. Young Ginny told me everything. How her brothers teased her, how she came to school in second hand robes, and how she had a crush on a boy. It was really boring, I mean I had to listen to a little girl whining. But I must have done a good job pretending because Ginny just loved me. She thought I was her friend. And of course, for "being such a good friend", I decided to get a favor from her." said Tom smugly.

"She poured her heart to me and I fed on her fears and worries. Exactly what I wanted because I grew stronger and powerful. Powerful enough to pour my soul in her." said Tom. "It was rather fun playing with her to have her kill the roosters, paint the writing on the wall, and set the monster to attack mudbloods. Foolish girl tried to get rid of me. As if I didn't take precautions and charmed it to have it returned to the person who had it for the longest time."

"So you were the one who was controlling her to do all the dirty deeds." said Harry angrily.

"Yes, but that hasn't been my main goal for some time. My main goal has changed. When Ginny told me about this Aiden Potter, the defeater of the most powerful dark lord, I got interested. But what really made me interested was when I heard about his twin brother." said Tom.

"Why." said Harry.

"Well, I listened to Ginny talking about the famous story about the Boy-Who-Lived, defeating the greatest dark lord of all time. But it didn't make sense to me. How could a mere boy, who has nothing special about him besides the fact that he's full of himself defeat the Dark Lord?" said Tom. "Then, I heard about his twin. Boy who gets top grade and boy who is capable of wandless magic. Then it hit me: what if it was the wrong Boy-Who-Lived?"

"What?" said Harry in surprise.

"What if, Dumbledore declared the wrong Boy-Who-Lived? I mean doesn't it make more sense?" said Tom.

"Why do you care so much about Voldemort anyway." said Harry.

"Because Voldemort is my past, present and future." said Riddle as he picked up a wand from Ginny's robe and waved. Letters floated out of the diary and formed a name. _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Tom waved the wand again and the letters rearranged themselves. _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Tom let out a laugh seeing Harry's disbelief. "Did you honestly think I'll keep my filthy muggle father's name? I gave myself a new name! Name that-" Tom was interrupted by Harry's laugh.

"What's so funny Potter!" shouted Tom.

"You. You're funny that's what. A feared Dark Lord was nothing but a teen with daddy trouble. Dark Lord who wanted a world with only pureblood was a halfblood. And that name people feared so much is not even his real name!" laughed Harry.

Tom looked furious but Harry continued. "You are the greatest dark lord? Give me a break. I can list more than 20 people who can easily kick your ass in one minute. But again, why have a high expectation from someone who got his ass kicked by a baby?" mocked Harry.

Tom looked furious and then he smiled. "Well, I think I had enough of your insolence for now. It's time I teach you a lesson." then Tom hissed, _Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four._

Mouth of the large stone face opened. "Doc! Close your eyes!"

"Kill him and his furry pet." hissed Tom.

Harry could feel Basilisk slithering towards him. Then he heard Beast roar and jumped.

Beast jumped over the Basilisk and grabbed its tail. Beast dragged the Basilisk by its tail, dragging it away from Harry. The Basilisk hissed and turned to face Beast and launched himself at it.

Even with his eyes closed, Beast could sense the Basilisk's movement. Beast clawed at the Basilisk's skin. The claw did leave a mark, but the skin was too tough to give any significant damage.

"Harry! We have to take out it's eye first! Then we can figure out a way to kill it for good!" yelled Beast.

"Got it!" yelled Harry. He carefully looked away from the Basilisk and looked at the pillars surrounding the chamber. He looked at the ones that were nearest to the Basilisk and were parallel to each other.

Harry raised his hands and quickly modified the pillar to have a sharp shaft sprout of the pillar. He did the same for the pillar on the parallel direction.

"Position the Basilisk's head about 11ft in the air!" yelled Harry.

"Alright!" said Beast and he climbed up the Basilisk's head. Basilisk snarled and shook its head to get him off, but Beast hanged on firmly.

"Keep your hands to the side!" yelled Harry and he waved his hand. Just like he did to the sentinels during training, he sent the Basilisk sending over to the pillar.

It was a bullseye. The Basilisk screeched painfully and shook it's body more violently. "Doc! One more time!" and Harry repeated his action, with same results.

Beast jumped down from the Basilisk's head and landed next to Harry. Harry carefully opened his eyes.

The giant snake's eye socket was bleeding from being pierced by the shaft. Basilisk was screeching loudly and started to thrash. Its tail hit the water in front of the stone statue, sending water everywhere.

"NO! KILL THE BOY! JUST BITE THAT BOY! SMELL HIM!" screamed Tom.

"We took out one of its weapon. Now we just have to take it out for good." said Beast. "Its hide is to strong to be pierced with just one blow. It'll take at least 5 times till it gets fatal."

"Hey Doc? That paper didn't say anything about Basilisks having gills did it?" said Harry.

"No it didn't." said Beast as he understood where Harry was getting at. "I'll hold it down."

Beast once again ran and launched himself at the giant snake. Harry rushed to the waters and started pushing the water into one space.

With a roar, Beast punched the Basilisk, causing it to flinch. Then he reached down to the lower jaw of the Basilisk and pulled it up and sealed its mouth shut.

Beast held the Basilisk down and Harry quickly surrounded its head with water till the Basilisk's head was completely submerged in water.

"Just hold on!" yelled Harry and he quickly sent pushed some of the water near the Basilisk's tail and yelled "Glacius!" and the water froze, trapping the Basilisk's tail in the ice.

The Basilisk tried its best to shake Beast off but with him holding it down and it's tail unable to move, it was pointless. It was trapped.

After much thrashing, the Basilisk went still.

Harry stopped gathering the water and Dr McCoy jumped down from the Basilisk's head. The Basilisk, with his mouth slightly apart, laid still on the ground.

"You've killed my Basilisk." Tom said in angry voice. "But no matter. I am very close to killing Ginny Weasley and I will just use her to restore my power. I will personally finish the two of you first."

Harry looked at Tom and looked at the Basilisk. _Basilisk's poison is extremely deadly and no known antidote as been found yet._

Harry picked up the diary. "What are you doing." said Tom.

Harry went over to the basilisk's mouth. "STOP!" yelled Tom but Harry slammed the diary on one of the Basilisk's fang.

Ink started to spurt out of the diary and Tom begin to scream. Harry pierced the diary further into the fang. Tom twisted and screamed… and soon disappeared.

Harry pulled the diary out and looked at it.

"Great job Harry." said Hank panting slightly. "Those training really paid of didn't it?"

"Sure did." said Harry as he put the diary in his pocket.

Ginny begin to stirr. Harry went over to her and carefully lifted her head. "Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Harry and Hank, tears started to pour down her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. Harry… I wanted to tell you so much but Snape was there… It's me. I'm the one who's been attacking everyone. But I didn't mean to… Tom made me." sobbed Ginny.

"Shh, it's alright. We heard everything. You were being controlled. Riddle's gone, Dr McCoy and I destroyed it along with the basilisk." said Harry.

"I'm going to be expelled!" wailed Ginny. "I always wanted to come here so much ever since my brothers went. Now I'm going to be expelled."

"No. They better not expel you for what's not your fault. I won't just stand and watch a friend get expelled." said Harry firmly.

"Can you get up Ms Weasley?" asked Hank as he offered his hand.

Ginny flinched and shuddered. "Ginny what's wrong? Don't you remember? This is Dr McCoy. You've seen him before right?" asked Harry in concerned voice.

Ginny nodded and just silently wept. Harry helped her get up. "Let's get out of here Doc."

The trio left the chamber and walked back to the pipe they landed.

"How do think we should get back up?" asked Harry.

"Get Ms Weasley on your back and make sure she hangs on you tight. You do the same on me." said Hank.

"Are you sure? I mean, we just had a full combat." said Harry.

"I've climbed things much higher in a much worse condition. Hop on." said Hank.

* * *

As soon as they climbed out of the pipe, Harry carried Ginny to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" called Harry.

"Mr Potter! Didn't you hear all students are supposed to be in their dorm- Ms Weasley?" gasped Madame Pomfrey.

"We got her. Please, prepare a bed now." said Hank.

Madame Pomfrey quickly prepared a bed. And Harry helped Ginny get on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey muttered something and a silver owl came out of her wand and flew out of the Hospital wing.

"Patronus charm." thought Harry. Soon, Harry could hear people running and group of people burst into the Hospital wing. Ginny's parents, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, McGonagall and Flitwick had came.

"GINNY!" cried Mrs Weasley as she rushed over to Ginny and hugged her. Mr Weasley soon joined her.

"You've saved her!" cried Mrs Weasley as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Actually, Dr McCoy and I saved her. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to save her." said Harry.

"Don't be so modest. I just helped, you figured out most of the things." said Dr McCoy.

"Can you please explain what you did?" asked Professor McGonagall in weak voice.

So Harry explained about things he investigated, Hermione's hint and finally rescuing Ginny in the chamber.

"A basilisk." said Professor Flitwick in awe. "A basilisk was living here all this time."

"Don't worry. It's dead now." said Harry.

"But I don't understand how Ginny got possessed by this dark object that belonged to You-Know-Who." said Mr Weasley.

"The diary… I've been writing on it all year and he wrote it back." trembled Ginny.

"Ginny! What did I tell you! Didn't I always warn you about being cautious about dark objects! You should have knew it was suspicious when it wrote to you back!" said Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, it's not Ginny's fault. How could a mere 11 year old get out of Voldemort's possession? Ginny was just a victim of Voldemort's scheme." said Harry.

"We can talk later. I'll have to ask Ms Weasley's family to leave. Ms Weasley and Mr Potter both needs to rest now." said Madame Pomfrey.

The Weasley's looked reluctant to leave Ginny behind but decided to follow Madam Pomfrey's order.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny, feeling tired. He could use a rest.

But to his irritation, his rest was interrupted by someone.

Lucius Malfoy walked in to the hospital wing with Dobby.

"I was told I'll find you here." said Mr Malfoy. "Why isn't the school closed yet? The board of governors have all agreed that the school is too dangerous right now and has to be closed."

"That won't be necessary Lucius." Professor McGonagall said coldly. "Because the attacker has been caught."

"Oh, who might that be." sneered Mr Malfoy.

"Voldemort, of course." said Harry. "Your old master strikes again."

Mr Malfoy looked at Harry and sneered. "You don't know what your talking about you foolish boy."

Harry pulled out the diary that had a huge hole on it. "Look familiar? Now that I think about it, you slipped in Ginny's books that time in bookstore." smiled Harry. "Remember? That time Logan thoroughly kicked your ass?"

Mr Malfoy went red. "Prove it." he hissed.

"Oh I'm sure it's going to be easy. I mean, if you never saw this diary before, your fingerprint shouldn't be found in this right? There will be many ways to prove so take your choice."

Mr Malfoy stood there fuming. Harry quickly turned around and took off his sock and put it inside the diary.

"Here, catch. Don't you want your old master's diary? You're wearing a glove. It won't leave your fingerprint now so don't worry." said Harry as he threw Mr Malfoy the diary.

Mr Malfoy caught the diary and looked disgusted. He threw it at Dobby, who caught it.

"Open it Dobby." said Harry. Dobby gasped when he found a sock inside.

"Master has given Dobby a cloth. Master has freed Dobby." said Dobby happily.

"What!" said Mr Malfoy as he turned to see his house elf. "You… You ruined everything-" and he whipped out his wand but found that 3 wand pointing at him.

"Don't you dare Malfoy." growled Flitwick.

"You will not attack one of our student." said Madame Pomfrey.

"I suggest you leave. I'll contact the board of governors about this." said McGonagall coldly.

Mr Malfoy looked around and growled when he realized he was totally outnumbered. "Potter the hero. Is this some sort of special thing about Potters? Potters and their mudbloods." spat Mr Malfoy and left.

Dobby came over to Harry. "Thank you! Thank you Mr Potter sir! Dobby doesn't know how he could ever repay you!"

"You don't have to. Go out there and enjoy your life." said Harry. "Thanks for the warnings though. But next time, be less vague alright?"

Dobby smiled widely and bowed. And with a pop, he disappeared.

"Well, if you don't mind. I would like to rest now. It's been a long day." said Harry.

"Of course." said McGonagall as she left the room. "Oh, and Mr Potter? 400 points to Ravenclaw. For everything you did."

 _A/N: Whew! This was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope this was enjoyable to you all. With this, the 2nd year ends. And next chapter, it will be about the very end of 2nd year and summer._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Cj: I'm not sure. Maybe a cameo but so far, I plan to focus on people from Xavier institute._

 _Random HP fact of the day: Moaning Myrtle's full name is Myrtle Elizabeth Warren and she was in Ravenclaw house._


	24. Chapter 24: End of Second year

_**RJStephenson: And here you go folks! This chapter will talk about the end of the 2nd year!**_

 _ **Deadpool: And also, end of your patethic life! (Whips out a katana)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Holy shit Wade! What the hell is this for!**_

 _ **Deadpool: I had enough of your little game! Now, either you use me in this story, or tell me where Francis is!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wade, trust me when I say I plan on using you in this story. (Though probably not a big role)**_

 _ **Deadpool: Not listening la la la la! Now, do you know what it feels to stick a Katana up your ass?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No! Please! Wait! I know where Francis is!**_

 _ **Deadpool: (Puts away the katana) Where.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: In Russia! I had an anonymous tip off that he was seen in Russia!**_

 _ **Deadpool: FRANCIS! (Rides off on a unicorn.)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Where did he get a unicorn? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 24: End of second year

Harry stayed majority of time in the Hospital wing. Exams had been cancelled as a school treat and most of his teachers pretty much excused him from work.

Soon, the victims started to all be unpetrified. Colin was unpetrified first and asked for a photoshoot with Dr McCoy, Justin awoke and apologized to Harry for not trusting him, Filch tearfully hugged his beloved unpetrified cat and soon, Hermione was up and ready to chat with Harry.

"Hermione, I'm telling you taking all those classes is a bad idea." said Harry.

"Why Harry? I want to learn as much as I can." protested Hermione.

"First of all, do you think you can manage it? You will suddenly be having five more classes. Can you really cope with sudden increase?" said Harry.

"I'll manage." said Hermione stubbornly.

"Ok, I'll tell you one by one why you shouldn't take some of them. Care of Magical creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are all fine. I don't see problem with them. But definitely give up of Divination and Muggle studies."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise magics out there. And that's not even my own word. It was one of the Professors. Besides, I like to think destiny is not made, but to be made." said Harry. "Also, I heard few things about the teacher who teaches it. Things like that she is a complete joke who takes pleasure telling people they are going to die."

"Ok… What about Muggle studies?" asked Hermione.

"You're a muggle. Hermione. Why do you want to study about something you already know?" asked Harry.

"Well, I think it will be fascinating to study about muggles in wizards perspective." said Hermione.

"Hermione, you're a muggle and a witch. Everything you see and feel is learning through the wizard's perspective. Besides, I heard the course is outdated by about 50 years. Don't waste your time on it." said Harry.

"I can see your point." said Hermione. "Ok, I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and tell her I'm dropping divination and muggle studies."

"Fabulous choice." smiled Harry. It really was good to have his friend well again. Unfortunately, there was one friend who was not well.

* * *

Hermione wasn't the only person who kept him company in the Hospital wing. The Weasley brothers all visited their sisters frequently and Ginny's parents came to her every night.

"You know Harry, I know we're not that close because we're in different house and all but… if you ever need help with anything, you can come to me." said Percy.

"That goes same with us." said Fred and George.

Ron just sat silently but but he did mutter "Thanks." to Harry.

Ginny wasn't getting better. She was still pale and it looked like she wasn't sleeping well. Even when her family visited her, she barely talked to them or even made eye contact.

This was even clearer when Harry woke up one night due to a sound.

"No… no! Tom! Please, I don't want to do this! I'm hurting people!" cried Ginny in her sleep.

Harry got out of his bed and went next to Ginny's bed. "Ginny? Hey wake up!" Harry shook Ginny and Ginny opened her eyes, panting slightly.

"It was just a dream. Tom's gone." said Harry.

Ginny sniffled and started sobbing. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not. Nobody blames you." said Harry.

Ginny just shook her head and continued to sob. "How long have you had these nightmares." said Harry.

"E...ever since the chamber." said Ginny.

"Take a deep breath. Here, there's a glass of water next to you. Drink it and try to think about things that will clear your head." said Harry as he got on his bed.

"Harry?" said Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing me. You and your guardian both." said Ginny quietly.

"No problem. Get some sleep." said Harry.

* * *

The next day, Harry was strolling around the corridor to stretch his arms and legs when he overheard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking.

"I'm worried Molly. She's not behaving like she use to." said Mr Weasley.

"She's definitely more quiet then she used to be." said Mrs Weasley.

"When I touched her arm the other day she flinched and she pulled her arm back. She flinched when I touched her! How could a daughter fear her father like that?" said Mr Weasley.

"You weren't only one. I saw how she reacted around Percy, Twins and Ron." said Mrs Weasley. "Oh, Arthur I'm so worried. Will we ever get out cheerful happy little girl back? It looks like she's getting worse every day!"

Harry walked back to the Hospital wing and opened his computer. "Professor, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

* * *

"Come on Ginny. Why won't you talk with us?" urged Fred.

"Gin-Gin, can you at least look at us?" asked George purposely using nickname she disliked.

Ginny shook her head and just stared at the bed.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, could we have a word with you?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry." said Mr Weasley. Harry, Hank and Ginny's parents left the Hospital wing.

"There's something I would like to talk to you about and it's about Ginny." said Harry.

"What about our daughter?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"As you know, she's not getting better." said Hank. "And we would like to help her get better."

"How?" asked Mr Weasley.

"We, with your permission, would like to take Ginny with us to US during the summer and help her get better." said Harry.

"Absolutely not!" said Mrs Weasley. "I'm not separating her from us."

"Mrs Weasley, please hear me out. We are not trying to separate her from you. Ginny won't get any better if we just sit around and hope things will get better. One of my guardian is an expert on mind. Literally no one in this planet is better than him when it comes to mind." said Harry.

"But she needs to spend time with her family! That way we can heal her!" protested Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley. Ms Weasley has gone through an experience that no 11 year old should ever go through. Her symptoms shows that she's deeply traumatized. Crying, flinching during contact, nightmares." said Hank. "We can help. This way, we may be able to help her get back to her original self."

"My wife and I need a moment." said Mr Weasley.

"Please take your time." said Hank.

"Arthur, I'm not sure about this. It's not that I don't trust them. It's just that I've never been separated from my child in such long distance! She'll be going to another country!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, they have a good point. These people… I overheard some kids talking about them and they are good and smart people. They might be able to help our Ginny. Sure, it will be first time for us to send our daughter away to a foreign land, but I trust them." said Mr Weasley firmly.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "I'll go home and pack her belongings."

"We've decided. Thank you for offering your help and we have made our decision. As long as Ginny agrees, she can go with you." said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you. She'll be well taken care of." said Hank.

"I'll go and ask her now." said Harry.

* * *

Harry walked over to Ginny's bed where she was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Hey Ginny." said Harry and startle Ginny looked up.

"How're you feeling." said Harry. Ginny just shook her head. "Sorry, stupid question. There's something I would like to ask you. How are you coping?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "Ok, another stupid question. Look, you're not doing well. So here's what I'm trying to say. Come to US with me and Dr McCoy. One of my guardian is a specialist and he can help you. Your parents have said yes, now all we need is for you to say yes."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? You risked your life to rescue me and you want to help me even more? Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because you're my friend." said Harry. "That reason alone is good enough. I am a person who value my friends highly. Also, my guardians always taught me to help those in need. I'm doing what he would have wanted."

"Do you think your guardian can stop my nightmares?" asked Ginny.

"Probably. He is an expert on mind. Not only him, there are plenty of people who can help you there." said Harry.

"How are we going to the states? Do you know apparition? Or is it Portkey?" asked Ginny.

"Well, do you know what an aircraft is?" asked Harry.

* * *

Soon, end of school year came. Dumbledore and Hagrid had returned from the ministry and Ravenclaw was on the top of the point system.

Dumbledore was clearly unhappy about it but unlike last year, he didn't have an excuse to give out last minute points.

In the end of year feast, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Would Dr Hank McCoy and Mr Harry Potter please come up to the front of the hall?"

Hank and Harry walked up to the front, unsure of what it was about.

All the teachers minus Dumbledore and Snape went up to Hank. "On the behalf of the Hogwarts staff, I sincerely thank you for your service. Without you and Mr Potter, we might have lost a student." said Professor McGonagall.

"We present you with this School special service award." said Professor Flitwick, handing a large golden trophy.

"Dr McCoy, you will always be welcomed at Hogwarts. Once again, we seriously thank you and Mr Potter for what you did." said Professor McGonagall.

Most of the people in the Great Hall erupted into cheers. Harry's friends were especially clapping loudly and muggle borns and Half bloods were yelling "Go Beast!" or "You're awesome!"

"Thank you so much for this. It really was a pleasure meeting you all and I hope I can visit again one day." said Hank.

After Professor McGonagall handed the House cup trophy to Flitwick, everyone in the hall (minus few people) happily ate, celebrated the good results of the year and wished for another great year soon.

* * *

Harry, Hank, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny sat together in the compartment in the Hogwarts express.

"My parents said they'll be taking me to France this summer! I really hope I can visit the magical community in France. I also hope I can learn about the French magical culture!" said Hermione.

"Gran is again happy that I've maintained a good grade. She said if I finished homework first, I can spend all month in the Green house!" said Neville happily.

"That's brilliant Neville." said Luna. "Daddy said he's going to take me to catch Flinging hubsters."

"A what?" said Hermione.

"Flinging hubsters. They have three strong arms that helps them fling rocks at their enemies." said Luna.

Hermione decided not to comment and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I heard you're going to Xavier institute."

Ginny nodded and Hermione said "You're going to love it. I spent my summer there and it was one of the best summers I ever had. Right Dr McCoy?"

"Oh, Hermione, you make me blush." said Hank.

The compartment door opened and Malfoy and his two cronies stepped in.

"If it isn't Potty, Mudbloods and Squib." sneered Malfoy.

"Potty? You really couldn't think of anything better than that?" snorted Harry.

"And… The Blood traitor girl." said Malfoy. "Pity she couldn't have died in the chamber. Or any of the Mudbloods. It would have cleaned this place of filth."

Ginny shuddered violently and Hermione and Neville whipped out their wand and pointed at him.

"Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy." said Harry. "You just never learn do you? Do you really think it's wise to come in and say crap like that?"

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" said Malfoy.

"Well, let's see. In this compartment, we have two of the highest achieving people in our year and two people who took down the Slytherin's monster. And what do you have? Two idiots who still need to use their fingers to figure out 1 plus 1. What do you think?" said Harry.

"Like I'm afraid of you or your mudblood friends." spat Malfoy.

Harry punched Malfoy straight on the face and Hermione and Neville sent two hexes to Crabbe and Goyle, who froze on the spot.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by his nose and pulled him up. "Don't underestimate _Mudbloods._ There are people who can use you to wipe the floor."

Harry pushed Malfoy into his two cronies, causing them to fall to ground. He quickly sent them to the end of the corridor and closed the compartment door.

"He's not very bright is he?" said Hank.

"Probably on the bottom three with Aiden and Ron Weasley." said Harry. "So, who's picking us up?"

"Look outside." said Hank. The train had arrived on the station and Harry could see Scott waiting for them.

"Well, let's get off then." said Harry.

* * *

"Hey Scott!" said Harry as he gave the man a hug.

"Hello to you to Harry. Hey Hank. How have you been." said Scott.

"Very well. Scott? This is Ginny I told you about." said Harry.

"Hello Ginny. Scott Summers." said Scott. Ginny shook his hand but didn't look him in the face.

"Oh my god! Is that Cyclops?" someone yelled.

Muggles and Half bloods surrounded Harry and his family and begin to yell things like "Can I get your autograph?" or "Can you shoot your laser on my trunk?"

Harry saw the Weasley family in the one side and motioned them to meet him outside.

"Hey look! It's the Fantastic Four!" yelled Harry and pointed on the opposite direction.

"Where!" said people as they turned around. When people were distracted, the four quickly slipped out of the station.

* * *

Aiden Potter stood there and watched his brother, fuming. His brother and that _thing_ was stealing people from him!

His life had been perfect when he was gone. His parents never punished him, he got all the attention from the people and he was the hero of the wizarding world.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of You-Know-Who." said Aiden to himself. "And no one, especially that unwanted brother, is taking my fame from me."

* * *

"Whew! Next time, I think you should wear a disguise." said Harry.

"That was incredible! Why, I haven't seen people gather on one person since… Since Aiden Potter!" said Mr Weasley.

"Hello, Mr Summers. It's nice to see you again." said Mrs Weasley.

"Good to see you again too Mrs Weasley." said Scott. "Shall we go?"

"So, how is Ginny going to the states?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Wait what? Ginny's going to the states?" exclaimed Ginny's brothers.

"Yes boys. Ginny's not well and these gentlemen offered their help to help Ginny." said Mrs Weasley.

"So you're just going to hand off our sister to some people?" said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Apologized to them for being rude!" scolded Mrs Weasley.

"What? How do we even trust these people?" said Ron.

"I'll tell you how. We trust them because they risked their lives to save your sister's life. The moment they stepped inside that chamber, they are friends of the Weasley house and I trust them. I'm sure that is a good reason to trust them." said Mr Weasley firmly.

Ron grudgingly muttered out sorry and Percy asked "So, how's Ginny going to the states?"

"We're heading to the transportation now." said Scott as he led them to a clearing outside of the Kings cross station.

Mr Weasley gasped when he saw the Blackbird. "Is that?"

"Blackbird. Our jet." said Scott as he pressed the remote to open Blackbird.

"Alright, I'll get ready. Lifting in 5 minute." said Scott.

"Well, Ginny say goodbye to your family." said Hank.

"Goodbye." Ginny murmured to her family. Mrs Weasley pulled her daughter in for a hug and Mr Weasley joined him.

"Please take care and get better." said Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley released Ginny and Ginny climbed a board.

"Please help our daughter." said Mr Weasley.

"We'll do our best." said Hank as he and Ginny boarded.

"I guess I'll see you again when I go to Diagon Alley for supply shopping." said Harry. "I'll send you a date."

As Harry boarded on the plane, Mr Weasley called out. "Oh and Harry? I have a question." said Mr Weasley. "How does airplane stay up?

* * *

Harry saw Ginny absently staring outside the window.

"Pretty cool right?" said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I… I've never been up so high. Not even my brother's old Cleansweep could go this high."

"We're approximately 60,000 ft in the air, or 18.3 km." said Harry.

Ginny nodded and continued to stare outside the Blackbird.

"Look, Ginny. Trust me when I say you're going to get better. You will be meeting person with one of the greatest mind in the world." said Harry.

"I hope so." sighed Ginny.

"Anyway, before we arrive, you did hear about what Mutants are right?"

 _A/N: More shorter chapter than last time, but I promise, the next chapter will be faster and it will come out soon._

 _I found it rather interesting that in the books, Ginny just got better instantly after what is probably a very traumatic experience._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Give round of applause to Red Dragon for supplying me with ideas._

 _Cj: Styker will not appear in this story._

 _Oh, and does anyone have a suggestion on what Harry's boggart should be?_

 _Also, one more thing as a reminder. This is a universe where the M Day did not happen. It nearly happened, but it was stopped in last minute by the X Men._


	25. Chapter 25: Healing Ginny

_**RJStephenson: (Newspaper headline) Crazy American ex Mercenary steals a Russian Military tank, puts his face in a flag, drives from Moscow to international airport? Millions dollar worth destruction estimated? Wade what the hell!**_

 _ **Deadpool: What?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Do you realize this could have caused an international incident?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Relax. It's all taken care of. Want to see my trophy?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What trophy? (Sees severed human head with Francis carved on forehead) WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!**_

 _ **Deadpool: What this? It's a little decoration. After all, this shit stick is the reason I look like an avocado who had sex with an older avocado but not gently. But hey, I also got back with my girl.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Well, I guess I'm happy for you? Just don't do shit headed stuff like this again alright? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 25: Healing Ginny

Ginny Weasley nervously stepped inside the mansion. She had never step a foot outside Britain and after hearing about Mutants, it made her wonder: what kind of people will she meet?

And suddenly, with a smoke, a black boy with a tail appeared out of nowhere. Ginny gasped and hid behind Harry.

"And our broud hero has redurned!" said Kurt.

"Nice to see you to Kurt." smiled Harry. "Kurt? This is Ginny. Ginny, Kurt- Ginny?"

Ginny had hid behind Harry, shivering.

"Is she alright?" asked Kurt.

"Not really. She's gone through some hard time. Just don't do that to her again in a while. Do others know I'm here?" asked Harry.

"I vill go tell zem now. Zorry about zat. It vas pleasure to meet you Ginny." and Kurt disappeared with a pop.

"Don't be afraid Ginny. That's Kurt. He's one of my friend. He's one of the nicest person out there." said Harry.

"Where did he just go?" asked Ginny.

"To tell the other's we're here. His ability is teleportation. Moving from one space to another." said Harry.

"Professor Xavier is waiting for us. This way." said Scott.

* * *

"Come in." and the trio stepped inside.

"Charles, we're back." said Hank.

"Indeed. Welcome back. Harry, I'm especially pleased with the result of your latest mission." smiled Professor X. "And you must be Ms Weasley."

Ginny nervously nodded. "Have a seat and we can get to business." said Professor Xavier.

Harry and Ginny took a seat.

"So, firstly introductions. I am Professor Charles Xavier, the Headmaster of Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. Now, Ms Weasley, should I call you that? Or do you have other preference?" asked Professor X.

Ginny mumbled out "Please call me GInny."

"Very well. Now Ginny, has Harry informed you of everything? For instances, who we are and what we are capable of?" asked Professor X.

Ginny slowly nodded. "You can read minds?" asked Ginny.

Professor X chuckled. "That's the short version. Ginny. I would just like to start by saying I am deeply sorry you had to go through such a horrifying experience. No one should have gotten through such experience. While you're staying here, there are couple of things I would like you to remember no matter what. First, none of this is your fault."

"How?" snapped Ginny. "How is this not my fault? I was stupid enough to believe Tom. I went around petrifying people, it's a miracle no one died. The school nearly closed and Harry could have died. How is this not my fault?" Ginny was sobbing when she finished.

"Tell me. Did you want to do any of it?" asked Professor X calmly.

"Huh?" said Ginny.

"Did want to kill any of the students? Did you want the school to be closed? Did you want to have Harry killed?" asked Professor X.

"No." said Ginny.

"I believe you answered your own question. It's not your fault because you never wanted any of it to happen. You were a victim who got used." said Professor X.

Ginny sat on the desk, sobbing quietly. "Now, second thing. Everyone in this institute will help you. Never hesitate to ask for a help when you need it." said Professor X.

Professor X turned to Jean. "Jean, therapy session can start tomorrow. Please take Ginny and her belonging to her room. I believe she'll be staying with Rogue."

"I'll take her belongings to Rogue's room. Come on Ginny let's go." said Jean softly. And Ginny followed the red haired women out.

"One moment please Harry before you leave. There's couple of things I would like to discuss with you and I believe you have something you want to discuss with me." said the Professor.

When Ginny and Jean left the office, the Professor turned to Hank.

"Hank, report on what happened in the chamber?" asked the Professor and Hank gave him a tale about what happened. All the instructors looked impressed and Professor X gave them a smile.

"Now, firstly, I am immensely proud of your accomplishment. That was a very good accomplishment. In fact, you should give me a copy of your memory through Memory catcher." said the Professor.

"And another thing. As I mentioned, Ginny has gotten through a deeply traumatic experience. She has gotten a scar. Not a physical scar, but a deep emotional scar. Even if she gets her normal persona back, there is a chance she will still have that scar." said the Professor. "Everyone in the institute will help her, but I want especially you to help her."

"Not that I don't want to, but why me in particular?" asked Harry.

"Because I remember another young person coming here years ago with a deep emotional scar." said the Professor. Harry nodded, understanding.

"And another thing. Did you bring that diary from the chamber? May I look at it?" asked the Professor and Harry pulled out the destroyed diary from his pocket.

Professor X inspected the diary. "It's faint but it's definitely like that one before." thought the Professor.

"Also Harry. Besides the first reason, I have a feeling that you and Ginny more things in common." said the Professor. "Harry. Do you remember that day when I called you into my office? About two month after you first came here?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "Yes. Wasn't that the day you sent Logan in my head?"

"To destroy something inside your head. Some sort of darkness. But something's odd. You see I just sensed that exact same darkness from the diary." said the Professor.

"What? I'm sorry but I don't understand." said Harry.

"Allow me to explain in detail. There's something very strange about that diary. For instance, I feel like I can pick up few thoughts that are remaining on the diary. Now, I know what you are thinking. My telepathy only works on living thing and how could I pick up a diaries thought? Sure, it's magical but that doesn't mean it's alive. Or does it?" said the Professor.

When Harry still looked puzzled, Professor X continued on. "As I said, I felt the same darkness from that diary and your head. When Logan entered your mind, what he confronted was none other than Voldemort. I have a theory: what if this diary and that thing in your head was part of Voldemort? Like part of his soul?"

"Part of Voldemort's soul?" gasped Harry.

"Yes. What if it was something like part of himself that he managed to break it off and transfer into an object or a person?" said the Professor.

"It does make sense." said Harry. "Voldemort maybe did that so even if somebody kills him, there's a part of him lingering in the world. Shit. Do you think there's more stuff like this?"

"I won't be surprised if it does. But for now, we can not confirm this yet." said the Professor.

"Why? Can't we contact Dr Strange?" asked Harry.

"Baron Mordo has been sighted." replied Professor X. "He won't be back for a long time. Any way, getting bit off topic from what I was going to say. Another reason I want you to help Ginny is because you both have been touched by part of Voldemort. Difference is that you had the effect for far longer than she did. I have a feeling she might possess similar power like you. But fortunately for her, since she was under the influence of the soul for shorter time than you have, it is probably temporary powers."

"Basically, we have something in common that probably no one else in the world has." mumbled Harry. "Ok, Professor. But as I said, I would have helped her anyway. Now, there's something I wanted to ask your thoughts about."

Harry explained about what Riddle said to him in the chamber. "Professor. Could I really be the real Boy-Who-Lived?"

Professor X calmly drank his tea and asked. "The way I see it, there is no difference. If you really were the "Boy-Who-Lived", does it really make difference? Will that change who you are?"

"No. But I just wondered for a moment how different it would have been." said Harry.

"Do not dwell on the what if Harry. Think foreword for now and what will be. Think of this as shooting an arrow. You shot an arrow and that is stuck on a target, unable to move. That's the past. The present is the arrow that is currently going on. You don't know where it will land. The arrow you hold now is the future. It can go anywhere. Focus on the now and the future Harry." said Professor X wisely.

* * *

"We have to go down this corridor." said Jean.

Ginny silently walked next to Jean while occasionally looking at things in the mansion.

"Ginny, I know you are skeptical but trust us." said Jean. "Here's your room." and Jean knocked on the door.

Rogue came out and greeted the duo. "Hello. Is this the girl Harry brought?"

"Yes. This is Ginny Weasley. Ginny? This Rogue." said Jean.

Rogue extended her hand and Ginny shook it.

"I'll let you get settled in." said Jean as she put down Ginny's trunk. "I'll see you both at dinner."

"So… Ginny was it?" said Rogue.

Ginny nodded and she looked at the girl and frowned. It was very hot summer and yet she was wearing a glove.

"Why are you wearing a glove? Isn't it hot?" asked Ginny.

"It's because of my ability." replied Rogue. "I absorb people's power and occasionally memory as well."

Ginny's eyes widened. Harry told her about Mutants and what they are capable of before arriving in Xavier institute but it was still intriguing.

"You… you can absorb memory?" asked Ginny. She was never going to allow her to touch her. What would she think of her if she saw how horrible she was?

"Yes. But I never use my power in everyday life. Only during trainings and missions. If I contact someone for too long, they could die." said Rogue seriously.

Ginny was relieved to hear that.

"Last summer Hermione Granger came here. Do you know her?" asked Rogue.

* * *

"Come on Harry tell us!" said Sam.

"Please?" "Please?" "Please?" begged Jamie and this clones who swarmed Harry.

"You had a duo mission with Dr McCoy. None of us had a duo mission with an instructor." said Peter.

"Guys. Guys!" said Harry. "I don't have to tell you. Professor Xavier asked me to someday hook it up with memory catcher and the projector. However, today is not the day we will be watching it. It probably won't be for a long time."

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"Well, because the victim of the whole fiasco is currently with us in the building." said Harry. "She's deeply traumatized by it. Do you really think it's a good idea to show something like this?"

Others nodded, understanding. The door for the dining hall opened and the girls stepped in, with Ginny in the group.

"Hey Ginny. How are you doing so far?" asked Harry.

"Ok." said Ginny and when she saw group of boys, her eyes went wide and she quickly hid behind Harry, trembling.

"Ginny? Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Rahne.

"Hold on." said Harry as she led Ginny out of the dining room. "Speak to me Ginny. What's scaring you?"

"Boys… I get nervous when I see boys." trembled Ginny.

"But I'm a boy and you are not afraid of me, are you?" asked Harry.

"You're different. You saved me." mumbled Ginny.

"Ginny, believe me when I say again that they are some of the best people you will meet. Sure, Peter and Kurt looks intimidating but they are funny and thoughtful and some of the nicest person you can meet. Give them a chance." said Harry. "How about this, I'll sit next to you and Rogue can sit next to you. Will that make you feel better?"

Ginny nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Harry returned to the dining room, where everyone was already eating. Students all begin to introduce themselves to Ginny and to Harry's delight, Ginny was slowly opening up.

But it will still take time for her to get used to physical contacts or loud noises.

* * *

Next day, Ginny went to Professor Xavier's office for her therapy session.

"Good morning Ginny. Slept well?" asked Professor Xavier.

Ginny nodded slowly. "Fabulous. Shall we start the therapy?"

"Professor?" said Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I have Harry with me during therapy?" asked Ginny. "He makes me feel safe."

"Of course Ginny. Give me a minute." and Professor X sent a mental message. " _Harry, Ginny asks you to be present in her therapy."_

About 5 minutes later, Harry stepped in and sat next to Ginny.

"Good. Now first thing I would like to do is go through your mind, with your permission of course." said the Professor.

Ginny looked unsure and even bit scared. "Can this person really help me?" thought Ginny as she looked at Harry and then back at the Professor.

Harry gently reassured her. "Ginny, don't be afraid. Trust them. I did and it helped me." said Harry. Ginny stared at Harry for a moment and nodded.

The Professor gently placed his hand on Ginny's head and closed his eyes.

" _Dear Tom. Today I saw Aiden Potter talking with my brother Ron. I wonder if he will ever notice me?" wrote Ginny. Words appeared on the diary._

" _Ginny, of course Aiden Potter will notice you one day. How could he not notice a gorgeous girl like you?"_

" _Thank you Tom. You're the best." wrote Ginny while smiling widely._

" _So, Ginny. Why don't we talk about Aiden Potter like we did yesterday? What was that they call him? Boy-Who-Lived?"_

 _-scene change-_

" _Tom something's wrong. Colin got petrified today. First it was the cat and now Colin. I don't remember anything about both days!" wrote Ginny._

" _You must have been very tired. I mean after all, it's your first year. You need time to adjust." said the diary._

" _Maybe you're right." wrote Ginny but she looked very skeptical._

" _Of course I'm right. Ginny. I'm always right."_

 _-scene change-_

" _Tom, there are rooster feathers on my robe. I can't remember the days people got attacked. Tom, I think I'm attacking everyone!" scribbled Ginny._

 _If a diary could laugh, it would have probably let out a very cold laugh. "Did you just realize that you worthless girl? You've helped me greatly this whole time. Pity you found out about it." said the diary._

" _I'm going to tell someone about this!" said Ginny but as soon as she took a step, she collapsed, feeling immense headache._

" _Don't try Ginny. Didn't it go through your stupid head that I control you? You'll never tell anyone about this." said the diary._

" _Why Tom?" sobbed Ginny. "I thought you were my friend."_

" _Foolish girl. Friends are only good for using and then discarding them after." said the diary._

 _-scene change-_

" _Where am I Tom?" trembled Ginny._

" _In my chamber Ginny." smirked Tom. "A place in which I will be resurrected and you'll be ending your miserable life."_

" _No… Please Tom." trembled Ginny._

" _I really have to thank you. Because without you, all this would have been impossible." sneered Tom._

" _I won't help you Tom!" said Ginny defiantly as she tried to stand up._

 _For a moment, Tom's ghost like body solidified and he slapped Ginny, causing her to fall._

" _Did you forget you foolish girl, that you are mine?" growled Tom. "I own you now."_

" _No… Tom." said Ginny as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

" _I must say, it really was fun playing with you." said Tom licking his lips._

Professor X took a swig from the cup on his desk and wiped his forehead.

"That bad?" asked Harry.

"Worse, I'm afraid." said the Professor grimly. Professor Xavier explained about how she was possessed by Voldemort's soul, which made the young girl horrified. Professor X sent a message asking for Jean.

Jean Grey stepped in with a clipboard and asked the duo to follow her to her office. Professor X has already sent her information about what Ginny experienced.

Ginny and Harry sat down facing Jean.

"So Ginny. Could you tell me how you feel about yourself?" said Jean.

"I feel so dirty." said Ginny. "I feel like I will never feel clean again."

Jean wrote what Ginny said. "Why do you feel so dirty?"

"I feel like I've been violated. Tom made me do awful things and he laughed at me." said Ginny, tears once again welling in her eyes.

Harry wiped the tears away and gave Ginny a comforting look. "You are not dirty. What Tom did to you was awful treachery. He's the one who's dirty."

"Yes but there's something I hate so much about myself." sniffled Ginny. "I… I liked him. I trusted him. I think I even LOVED him. I'm just as guilty as he is. I'm just a worthless slag like he told me I was."

Jean put down the clipboard and looked at Ginny in shock. Then Jean pulled Ginny into a shock, where the girl collapsed onto her, and sobbed.

"Keep sobbing. Let it all out." Jean said quietly. Ginny sobbed and sobbed. By the time she was done, Jean needed a new shirt.

"You poor girl. That's not true in slightest. You are not worthless and you are definitely not a slag. He pretended to care for you and when you opened up, he used your trust in worst way possible." said Jean.

"There's nothing wrong with liking him Ginny. You believed he was a good person and he is a good actor. You being tricked is not dumb or any of your fault." said Harry.

"Do you really think so?" asked Ginny timidly.

"We know so." said Jean and Harry reassuringly.

* * *

"Hey Ginny?" said Rogue in her room.

"Yes Rogue?" said Ginny.

"Can you believe it's been a month you came here?" said Rogue.

"It's been that long already?" asked Ginny in surprise. Ginny's therapy has been going quite smoothly. She no longer cried as much and became quite good friend with Rogue. She even slowly opened up to the boys in the institute and learned about various muggle cultures and technology. "I guess time really does fly when you're enjoying yourself."

Ginny sat there in silence and she spoke up. "Hey Rogue? I have something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" said Rogue. Ginny slowly explained about what happened to her, why she was receiving therapy. Ginny had told Rogue that so she could she her reaction. Would she be disgusted at her, or will she embrace her like Harry and Jean did?

"Do you think I'm to blame?" asked Ginny.

Rogue stood up and sat next to Ginny.

"Oh, GInny. That's obviously not your fault. How could you be blamed for something that you had no control over?" asked Rogue.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." said Rogue. "3 days before I first came to Xavier Institute, I was living my life, with absolutely no idea who I was or what power I had."

"See, I was playing with this neighborhood boy. It was tag and when I grabbed his arm, he suddenly fall to the ground and I begin to see his life. But when I snapped out of it, I got so scared at the thought that I killed him. So I ran away." said Rogue.

Ginny listened to every word Rogue was saying. "Few days later, a bald man in wheelchair and a short guy smoking a cigar came to me. Professor Xavier assured me that boy was fine and told me about my power. He said, and I quote " _It's not your fault things happened and you didn't have control over it. Best thing you could do is making sure something like that never happens again to you or anyone else."_ So, that's my stance. If you had no control over what was going on and you were being used, you are a victim."

"Thank you Rogue." said Ginny breaking into a wide smile, happy that she didn't lose a friend.

"I must admit that you are one tough cookie. I mean, possesed for a year by a soul? Incredible." said Rogue.

* * *

"Alright, everyone be quiet." shushed Harry.

As soon as Rogue entered with Ginny everyone yelled "Happy Birthday Ginny!"

Ginny was surprised but realized it was August 11th, her birthday.

"Oh! Thank you everyone! I forgot it was my birthday!" said Ginny happily.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the party while Ginny got gifts like stationary set and t shirt that said Xavier Institute.

As everyone was enjoying the birthday party, Ginny asked Harry. "Hey Harry? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Ginny. It's your birthday after all." said Harry.

"I overheard some boys talking about it few days ago." said Ginny. Her heart was thumping but she decided to overcome her fear and say it. "Can we watch what happened at the chamber?"

Harry looked surprised. Sure, he knew she will probably be wanting to hear about what happened at the chamber but actually see it?

"Are you sure Ginny? It might be too much for you." said Harry.

"No. I think watching it will help me get through my fear. Sure, I got a lot better than when I first came here but I still have nightmare sometimes or flinch when somebody yells. This could be a big step." said Ginny seriously.

Harry ran his finger through his hair and thought for a minute. "Alright. Hey guys I'm turning on the Memory catcher! Can somebody get me a projector please?"

Everyone sat down to get comfortable. The room went dark and Harry linked the memory catcher and the projector together, and started it.

Harry's friend all watched excitedly as Hank attacked the Basilisk. The teacher's looked impressed at Harry's tactic and plan he came up with. Ginny was watching the scene, making sure she's not missing out even a slight detail.

And the memory ended with Harry sticking the diary in the Basilisk's mouth and Tom disappearing. Everyone congratulated Harry and complimented him and Dr McCoy on their combat.

But Harry wasn't paying much attention to compliments. Harry was looking at Ginny, who was looking down.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry called.

Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes but also a big smile. "Oh, Harry. Thank you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"No. I'm just really happy. First you and Dr McCoy risked your lives to save me. And I'm really grateful. And… I can't understand anymore." said Ginny smiling.

"Understand what?" asked Harry.

"The Basilisks. I can't understand what it was saying. It was all just hissing." said Ginny.

"That's brilliant Ginny! I'm happy for you." smiled Harry.

"I know. Again, thank you so much for saving my life Harry." said Ginny and with that, she kissed him on the cheek.

 _A/N: I'm so sorry folks for the late chapter. I had bit of a work, writer's block, plus this was a tricky chapter to write. Hope it was enjoyable for you all. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Ginny temporarily understood Parseltongue because she was under influence of Voldemort's soul. Reason Harry can still understand even with Voldemort's soul gone from his head is because he had it for far longer years than Ginny, and thus the effect still lingers on him._

 _Oh, and Harry and Ginny aren't going out yet. That kiss was just saying thank you._

 _Saraloche98: Sorry to tell you that they won't appear in the story. I wrote in author's note that other heroes might get mentioned once in a while but not physically appear. Probably only non X Men character that will appear in the story is Dr Strange._

 _Red Dragon: Thank you for your ideas again._

 _Gates2Hell: Yeah, I really should have done a better job researching about the place. My bad._

 _Random Harry Potter fact of the day: Ginny's birthday is August 11th._


	26. Chapter 26: Start of third year

_**RJStephenson: Hey folks. The 3rd year is starting soon. Little bit of a side note. The 3rd year will be shorter compared to 1st year and 2nd year.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Word of advice, if you're too lazy to write long, don't bother writing.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No, no. It's not that. 3rd year is mostly be going to be based around Harry's relationship with other people, unlike the previous two years which was about taking down Voldemort.**_

 _ **Deadpool: I say you're just lazy. Here, old Regenerating degenerate will give you an incentive: $275 and a Yogurtland rewards card.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Not that I don't want it, but what can I with that?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Using the exact word of the Hot chick, 48 minutes of whatever the fuck you want and a low fat dessert.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hope it's not from you. No offense. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 26: Start of third year

Ginny's stay at Xavier institute came to near end when she and Harry got their Hogwarts letter. They decided to go to the Diagon Alley in a week.

"Hogsmeade? What is that? _Students in 3rd year or up are permitted to visit Hogsmeade village on certain weekends. In order to attend, a guardian of a student must sign this permission slip._ Do you have any idea what Hogsmeade is Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's a village near Hogwarts. I heard it's lots of fun. There's Honeydukes, Zonko's and Three Broomsticks. Fred and George told me about it." said Ginny and she begin to tell Harry about Hogsmeade.

"That's sounds pretty good." said Harry as he pulled out a pen. "Hey Logan? Sign this will you?"

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Contract that says you legally allow me to sell your organs." said Harry smirking.

"Whatever." said Logan and without even bothering to read, he signed the slip.

"So, you got your stuff packed Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Nearly." said Ginny as she looked around the mansion. "I'm going to miss this place. Is it possible for me to come back again?"

"You know Ginny, I think Hermione asked me the exact same thing last year. So I'll give you the exact same reply I gave to Hermione a year ago." said Harry. "You can come back any time. You'll always be welcomed."

* * *

"Well. Hermione and Neville said they will be waiting for us in the Ice cream parlor." said Harry.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Hermione and Neville were sitting in the parlor, waving at the duo.

"How was your break?" asked Harry.

"Fabulous! France was really beautiful." said Hermione. "Hello Ginny. Was Xavier institute great?"

"It was brilliant Hermione." smiled Ginny. "Everything was so cool. Everyone was so nice."

"That's good to hear." said Hermione, happy that the girl wasn't sad and scared like she saw her the last time. Then Harry heard a purr.

Harry looked down and saw a large orange cat with a face that looked like it had been squashed by a wall.

"Is that your cat Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yep! Mom and dad gave me some money as my early birthday present. So I figured I should get a pet and the employee at Magical Menagerie said no one bought Crookshanks for a long time. Isn't he gorgeous?" beamed Hermione.

"It's a… large cat." said Harry. "Right, your birthday is coming up. That's why I got you this." said Harry as he pulled out a paper.

"What's that Harry?" said Hermione as she picked up the paper. Then, she gasped. "Is this?"

"Yep. All the autograph of the X Men. By the way, they miss you." said Harry.

Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug and repeatedly said "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"So, how was your break Neville? Neville?" asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, umm… Ok. It was ok." said Neville.

"Hey, something in your mind Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded. "I guess you guys don't know because you weren't here. Few days ago, Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione and Ginny gasped at this while Harry had no clue what this was about.

"Peter Pettigrew is a wizard?" gasped Hermione.

"How did he escape Azkaban? My dad told me no one ever broke out of Azkaban!" said Ginny.

"Who's Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Well, few days ago, I saw a news and said a serial killer named Peter Pettigrew escaped. But I didn't know he was a wizard!" said Hermione.

"Peter Pettigrew is one of the Death Eaters. What's worse about him is that he pretended to fight for the light side but in reality, he was a spy! And there's another thing-" Then Neville immediately shut up.

"What? What's the other thing?" asked Harry.

"I don't think I should tell you." said Neville.

"Come on. Just spill. I'll just find out one way or another anyway." said Harry.

Neville sighed. "When James and Lily Potter were fighting against Voldemort, they had to go in hiding. Like my pare- Nevermind. And I think they were under some spell that could hide them forever as long as the secret keeper never revealed that information. And… Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's friend and the secret keeper."

Harry realized that there were couple of posters of Peter Pettigrew hanging on the wall. Harry took one down and stared at it. Pettigrew was a balding short man with a mousy look.

"So this is the bastard who made my life a hell." thought Harry. Harry scrunched up the paper and toss it on the floor. "If I see this bastard the next time, I'm going to separate his head from his body."

"How do you know all that Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Gran told me." said Neville. "She told me multiple times about the story of Potters because my parents were good friends of Potters."

"By the way, did you say no one ever escaped from Azkaban before? I would have thought that wizards would have lots of ways to break out of prison." said Harry.

"It's not the prison itself that's so impenetrable Harry. It's the guards." said Ginny. "Dementors guard Azkaban."

Dementors! Harry had read about the dementors and what they were capable of. It was probably something he felt most disgusted after the sentinels. Even learning how to repel them was pretty tricky to learn. Needless to say, they were creatures Harry wanted to stay as far as possible.

"How the hell did Pettigrew escaped then?" wondered Harry.

* * *

Logan said he will be at the Leaky Cauldron and since that was also the place Harry was going to meet the Weasleys, Harry led his friends too there.

When Harry entered the pub, he saw Logan saying something to couple of familiar redheads, Fred and George.

"All I'm sayin is I heard lot's of stories about you two comedy stars and I'm here to tell you keep it to yourself." said Logan.

"Oh, come on." said one of the twin.

"What's the fun…"

"In doing that?"

"We should…"

"Spread our amazingness with the world!" the duo finished together.

"Yeah, well keep it nicely tucked away in your ass. " said Logan.

"Hello boys. Is this guy bothering you?" asked Harry grinning.

Fred and George turned to see Harry. Then, their eyes darted to their sister.

"GINNY!" yelled Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" beamed Ginny and the three got into a group hug.

"Gin-Gin, you're better now!" said George happily.

"Of course I'm ok silly." said Ginny.

"Other's are coming here soon. Just finishing up the shopping." said Fred.

"What about you two? Why aren't you with mom and dad?" asked Ginny.

"My dear sister."

"After living all this year with us."

"Didn't you guess it?"

"We sneaked away!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I missed you two."

"Logan!" squealed Hermione.

"Good to see you too toots. Had fun eating snails?" said Logan.

"Escargot is really nice! But that wasn't the only good part! I went to the Eiffel tower, I visited French Magical community…" Hermione listed on and on.

Soon, rest of the Weasleys came to to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Weasley engulfed Ginny in her bone crushing hug and to her delight, Ginny returned the hug.

"Ginny?" asked Mr Weasley nervously watching his daughter's reaction.

As soon as Mrs Weasley released Ginny from her hug, Ginny beamed and ran to her father and hugged him. "Hello daddy. I've missed you."

Mr Weasley smiled with bit of tears in his eyes. "I've missed you too." And he turned to Harry. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing back my little girl for the second time."

"I had help." said Harry modestly.

"Yes. But still. Thank you so much." said Mr Weasley.

"Harry, Logan. Why don't you have dinner with us? It'll be on us." said Mrs Weasley.

"What do you think Logan?" asked Harry.

"Hey, it's free food. Why not?" shrugged Logan.

* * *

"So, Mr Weasley. I've heard lots of things been going around when we weren't here." said Harry while he ate his dinner.

Mr Weasley sighed. "Yes. How could such thing happen? Nobody ever escaped from Azkaban before."

"A what?" asked Logan.

"Azkaban. Wizarding prison guarded by that soul sucking thing I told you about." said Harry.

"Who escaped?" asked Logan.

"Peter Pettigrew. And Harry, since your guardian is here with you, I think I should warn you. Pettigrew is after the Potters. Even if you don't live with them-"

"I heard about why he's in prison from Neville Mr Weasley. And what it has to do with it." said Harry. "And I'm just going to say if I see that bastard, I'll decapitate him."

"Harry, language! Also, don't even think about it. Pettigrew is a highly dangerous man! He was one of the person in You-Know-Who's inner circle!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Well, then that should be a no brainer. Kicking the ass of Moldywarts lackey." said Logan.

"Logan, you are not possibly suggesting Harry go after this criminal are you? It could be dangerous!" said Mrs Weasley.

"I get that you're worried about him, but I wouldn't say stuff like this if I didn't believe he couldn't do it." said Logan. "I mean, he took down a huge as fuck snake. Escaped criminal should be like taking candy from a baby."

"It's true mom. Also, Harry had training with some of the toughest people from the Xavier institute." said Ginny.

"Humph. If they are with that blue furry creature, I bet they are nothing more than bunch of disgusting mutations." scoffed Ron.

Before his parents or his sister could say anything Logan held his hand up. "Mutations? Mutant is the right word so get it through your fat head. And let's see…. The youngest boy, eats like you learned how to eat yesterday, and mouth faster than the brain can think. You must be Ron your sister and Harry told me about. Are you the dumb or the dumber of the duo?" said Logan.

"Wh..What? I'm not dumb!" sputtered Ron.

"Really? Give me one thing that's noteworthy about you, beside the fact that all you care about is stuffing your guts." said Logan. When Ron couldn't answer, Logan continued. "Your sister isn't the first person to tell me about what kind of a lazy shit you are. Two more people before her told me. How all you do is goof around, waste air, bottom of the year with your little friend. So, I'm going to say it again. Give me one thing noteworthy about you and don't give me that crap about being a friend to Boy-Who-Lived or whatever. That means less than nothing to me."

When Logan was finished, everyone was silent while Harry looked amused.

"I'm going out for a cigar. Anyone else smoke here?" said Logan as he stood up.

* * *

"Ok. It appears that there is no other empty compartment that is far from dumb and dumber." said Harry.

"Hey look! There's only one person in this compartment. Maybe we can ask him if we can join him?" said Hermione and opened the door.

Harry stiffened when he got a better look of the man who was sleeping in the compartment.

"Isn't he friends with the Potters?" said Neville.

"Professor RJ Lupin." said Hermione. "Suitcase above him has his name."

"I guess this is our new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher." said Ginny. "I mean, I don't think there is job opening for any other subject."

"I hope he's good. Of course, not that the standard of the class could not get any lower than now." said Hermione.

Harry sat on the compartment, but not listening to what his friends were saying. Great. He now have to face Lupin all year! Harry didn't dislike him as much as he disliked his parents, but he did resent him for ignoring him and favoring Aiden over him.

"So, you two are going to Hogsmeade right? You're going too aren't you Harry? Harry?" said Hermione.

"Huh? Sorry Hermione. I was lost in thought." apologized Harry. "Yes I'm going."

"You guys are lucky." sighed Ginny. "Luna and I still have to wait a year."

"Cheer up Ginny. We can go look for Heliopaths when they are away on Hogsmeade visit." said Luna.

"A what?" asked Hermione but she changed her mind. "Actually, Luna. You don't have to answer that."

Then, the compartment door opened, revealing Aiden and Ron.

"If it isn't the unwanted twin." sneered Aiden.

"And if it isn't the unwanted shithead." said Harry.

"Shut up! I'm going to tell you something so you better listen well." growled Aiden.

"Do I have to?" said Harry but he was ignored.

"I'm going to catch Pettigrew. And you are not going to stand in my way. You've been trying to take my fame and glory away for a long time because you are jealous of me. So I'm warning you to stay out of my wa-" Aiden's rant was interrupted with Harry's laughter.

"What are you laughing at!" shouted Aiden.

"No, no don't stop! Why did you stop? That was the funniest thing I've heard in my entire life! Jealous of you? Steal your fame and glory? Please continue. Someone should really name you the comedian of the year." laughed Harry.

"Stop laughing!" screamed Aiden. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and you are just an unwanted loser who got abandoned!"

"And that's quite enough." said the voice behind Harry.

Lupin had woken up and he was looking at Aiden, disappointed. "Let's get out of here Aiden. We need to talk." Lupin stood up and left the compartment with the duo, not before staring at Harry for a moment.

"Does he have crush on us? Why does he always come in to see us?" muttered Harry.

* * *

Rest of the ride went nicely, until the train suddenly slowed down.

"Why are we stopping?" frowned Neville.

"If I'm not wrong, we shouldn't have arrived yet." said Luna.

Suddenly, the light went out and they were surrounded by pitch darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" said Harry.

"Ouch! Hey that's my foot!" said Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny." said Neville.

"Lumos." said Harry and light came out.

"What's that!" gasped Ginny as he pointed on the doorway.

A cloaked figure was standing in the doorway. It suddenly felt very cold and Harry could hear things.

" _Shut up you useless freak! Petunia get my belt!"_ screamed the voice. The voice Harry hoped he never had to hear again: Vernon Dursley's voice.

"Dementor! Step back all of you!" yelled Harry. Harry raised his wand and remembered the day he felt like the X Men had all truly accepted him and loved him. "Expecto Patronum!"

From tip of Harry's wand a silver wolverine dashed out. It snarled and snapped its jaw and darted to the Dementor. The silver wolverine jumped onto the Dementor and drove it away.

Few seconds later the lights came back. Harry looked around and everyone looked pale.

"Why the hell was that Dementor here? It nearly attacked us!" said Harry.

"The ministry must have released some to catch Pettigrew." murmured Neville who was shivering.

Soon, Lupin came running into the compartment. "Is everyone alright here? Did one of you create that Patronus?" asked Lupin.

Ginny nodded and pointed at Harry.

"You conjured a Patronus Harry? A corporeal Patronus?" asked Lupin in surprise.

"I did. Now, can you tell me what a soul sucking monster was doing in this train?" said Harry.

"They must have thought Pettigrew was in this train." said Lupin. "Stay here and don't come out until you arrive. I'm going to have a word with the conductor. And here." Lupin pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket. "Eat this. It will help."

Harry handed chocolate to everyone while taking a part himself. "Who the heck thought placing Dementors near school was a good idea?"

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Before we enjoy our magnificent feast, there are some bad news and good news I have to share with. As you know, a Dementor attacked Hogwarts express. While there was no casualty, I believe you all learned how unpleasant and dangerous they are." said Dumbledore.

"As you may or may not know, Peter Pettigrew, a known Death Eater has escaped from Azkaban. While I disagreed, the Minister believed that Dementors should be posted here in Hogwarts, for _your safety._ Now, Dementors are extremely dangerous creature. Do not try any foolish things with them." said Dumbledore.

"Now, on brighter note, I am pleased to announce the arrival of our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!" said Dumbledore.

The students clapped and on the staff table, Harry could see Lily Potter looking very happy, while Snape glaring daggers at Lupin.

"And also, Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher has retired at the end of last year. Therefore, I am pleased to announce that Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take the post." said Dumbledore.

This time, Harry clapped. Of course, who else but a man who believed man eating giant spiders are misunderstood assign a book that bites people? Hagrid really knew about Magical Creatures, both the theoretical aspect and the physical aspect. Care of Magical Creatures was definitely a class he was looking forward to.

After the feast was finished and Harry went up to the Dormitory, he looked outside the window. He could see about 50 Dementors hovering around the castle.

"And I hoped for a quiet year." sighed Harry.

 _A/N: Third year has started. What do you think? What did you think about Harry's patronus? Appropriate?_

 _As for some people who might question why Harry didn't know Pettigrew was, Harry was 5 years old when he got dumped at the Dursleys. If I have had 5 year old kids, I don't think I will really tell them that they nearly died once because a close friend betrayed them._

 _Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Hats off to Red Dragon for supplying me with another great idea._

 _Guest (Chapter 3): I know. Reason X Men is called X Men is because of Xavier. But that's the story's reason. I was talking about why the writers decided to call it the X Men._

 _Guest (Chapter 25): I explicitly wrote it ever since they day I uploaded the first chapter that this is a HG story. If you don't like it, why do you bother reading it? Also, come on. Constructive criticism por favor?_

 _TimothyB: I don't really see it as a wasted opportunity since as I mentioned multiple times, HG is not the only pairing in this story._


	27. Chapter 27: New classes

_**RJStephenson: Here is the newest chapter folks! This is one of those chapter where it is more focused on Harry's interaction with other characters. But this doesn't mean there won't be a progress in the story!**_

 _ **Deadpool: ….**_

 _ **RJStephenson: (Hmm…) I got this Chimichanga! And I sure can't wait to eat this ALONE, without SHARING.**_

 _ **Deadpool: ….**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Alright Wade. What's gotten into you? No smart comments? You don't even want the Chimichanga?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Look, RJ. I think I had enough.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Enough? Enough what?**_

 _ **Deadpool: It's always the same charade. You say something, I say something smart alecky. I think there's no meaning to it anymore. I mean, why can't we get along?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: You're right. This has gotten long enough. For once, you actually make sense Wade. (Shakes Wade's hand and g**_ _ **unshot is heard, there's a bullet mark in his head and falls down)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: WHAT THE HELL!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hey shithead! Over here!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Wait, what was that?**_

 _ **Deadpool: You really can't tell a difference between me and a skrull? Get out of here. Do I smell Chimichanga?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: (Sighs and hands over the Chimichanga) And to think I was having a heart to hear moment. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 27: New classes

"Ok, first class… Arithmancy." said Harry as he read his schedule.

"I think it's going to be fabulous. Incorporating numbers and magic sounds brilliant." said Hermione as she entered the classroom and took a seat.

The electives, unlike core classes, were not in mix of two houses. It was pretty much mix of people from all houses who wanted to take the class.

"Welcome to Arithmancy. I am Professor Septima Vector. Arithmancy, as you probably know, is a subject that incorporates Magic and number. For instance, you carefully write down a mathematical equation, solve it, and you apply that to a certain spell. That can increase the power of the spell. But please keep it in your mind that this is a challenging class and your work must be as precise as possible. Even the smallest error can cause a huge damage." said Professor Vector.

Professor Vector gave out bunch of papers with equations on them. For the rest of the class, the class had to solve the equation and apply it to the levitation charm. If done correctly, the charm should make a feather float faster and higher.

Hermione, as usual, was working very hard. While working, she heard a faint tapping noise. If she wasn't mistaken, the sound was coming from Harry's direction.

When she looked at Harry, she could see him working, occasionally looking down at his desk. Hermione took a look at Harry's work and to her surprise, Harry was nearly done.

"Harry! How on earth did you manage to work so fast?" asked Hermione.

"I had my ways." said Harry.

In the end, Harry and Hermione's feather had went up far quicker and higher than anyone elses. Neville had the third best work because he made some calculation errors in the equation.

"Harry, how did you calculate so quickly without making a mistake?" asked Hermione as she left the classroom.

"You really worked so quickly. Is there some sort of special method you used?" asked Neville.

"One word." said Harry. "Calculator."

Line break

"Come on Hermione. What's the problem with this? It's not like I'm cheating." said Harry as he walked out of the castle to go to Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Professor Vector expected us to solve those questions by hand!" said Hermione.

"I didn't hear her say "Don't use calculator!" I didn't go against teacher's order. Did I Hermione?" said Harry.

"Well…. Yes but…" said Hermione. "Neville, don't you think this is cheating?"

Neville was quite fascinated by the calculator and was too busy fiddling with it.

"So you can do really long equations without any mistake with this? Like I can multiply a huge number in less than a minute?" asked Neville.

"Arithmetic, trigonometry, graphs, pretty much anything math related." said Harry.

"Neville!" said Hermione.

"I don't see why not Hermione. If Harry has an equipment that can help him make his work precise, he should use it. You did hear what Professor Vector said: Even a smallest error can cause huge damage." said Neville.

"Well, if you say it that way..." said Hermione. "Ok, fine. But I can borrow it when I'm doing homework, right?"

"Sure. I got spare." said Harry and then he groaned. "Oh come on. We're taking this class with the three stooges and Dumb and Dumber?"

Group of students have gathered around Hagrid's hut and Harry could she Aiden and Ron and Malfoy and his goons.

"Gather around! Gather around!" said Hagrid loudly. "Got a real treat for you today! Now, follow me!" And Hagrid led the class to an empty paddock that was connected to the forest.

"Now firs' open up your books-" said Hagrid but he was interrupted.

"How?" said Malfoy's drawling voice.

"What?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open the book?" said Malfoy who's copy of Monster book of Monsters was tied up. Everyone else had the book tied up as well.

"Has nobody bin able to open their books?" asked Hagrid, crestfallen.

"Sorry Hagrid but it didn't really come with an instruction on how to open this book safely." said Harry.

"Just stroke its spine." sighed Hagrid. "Right, now stay here until I bring a creature."

"God this place is going to the dogs!" said Malfoy loudly as Slytherins laughed. "With that fat oaf teaching this class, my father will have a fit-"

"Speaking of, how is your father?" said Harry.

"What?" said Malfoy.

"How is old Lucy anyway? Haven't seen him since last year when he got kicked out of school." said Harry.

Others except Slytherins sniggered while Malfoy's face turned red.

"You know he lost a house elf that day because he got swindled by me. Funny how a worthless Halfblood like me managed to trick a all mighty Pureblood. Right Malfoy?" said Harry.

Malfoy looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by an excited squeal from one of the girls.

Hagrid was entering the paddock with dozen animals that looked like they were half eagle and half horse.

"Hippogriffs!" announced Hagrid. "Beautiful creatures aren't they? But remember! They're proud creatures! Offending them is the most dunderheaded thing yeh could do."

Hagrid continued explaining about what and what not to do to a Hippogriff. "Alright, everyone get into groups and approach a Hippogriff. No more than four people with one Hippogriff!"

Harry and his friends went to a brown Hippogriff and bowed, hoping the Hippogriff would bow back.

Then he heard Malfoy's obnoxious voice. "Please. This is nothing. I mean, you're not dangerous you big ugly brute."

Next thing went very quickly: the Hippogriff stood up and slashed down its talon on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy screamed and fall down.

Hagrid rushed over to Malfoy who started screaming "I'm dying! That thing tried to kill me!"

"No, no. It's nothin! It's just a scratch!" said Hagrid, who looked pale. "I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey now! Class dismissed!" And Hagrid carried Malfoy out of the paddock.

They Slytherins all started to shout about Hagrid. "He should be fired immediately!" said Pansy Parkinson.

"It was all Malfoy's fault. He didn't listen to Hagrid's instruction." said Neville.

"He should have done a better job as a teacher!" said Pansy.

"Oh please. He did everything. He gave warnings, lectures on what not to do and what does that idiot do? Do the first thing he told not to do. Is he determined to show how stupid he can get?" said Harry. "Also, how old is he? He got a scratch in his arm and his wailing? What is he 3?"

* * *

Next day, Malfoy was sitting in Slytherin table with a huge bandage on his "injured arm". Slytherins had gathered around him as if he was some sort of an hero.

"This is gut wrenching to watch." said Harry.

"He's obviously lying. I mean, Madam Pomfrey can fix much serious damage in less than a day and he's waddling around with a bandage!" said Neville.

"Just forget about him. He probably just wants attention. Forget about him. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. I'm really looking foreword to it." said Hermione.

"Yeah. The Defense class." sighed Harry. He was not crazy about seeing Lupin.

That afternoon, Harry and his friends went to the Defense class, where Lupin was waiting.

As soon as everyone arrived, Lupin begin to speak. "Good afternoon everyone. Put away your books please. Only your wands. It'll be a practical lesson."

Word practical lesson made people both excited and anxious. Last practical lesson they had was with Lockhart's pixies, which was a complete disaster.

Lupin led the class out of the classroom and into the staff room. There was a large closet that often shook itself.

"Now, inside this closet is a Boggart. Would anyone like to explain what Boggart is?" asked Lupin.

Hermione put up her hand. "Boggart is a amortal shape shifting non being that takes the form of the viewer's worst fear."

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, I know many of you are scared at the idea of seeing you worst fear, but don't worry. You see, there is a simple way to counter Boggarts. You counter fear with laughter. The charm is Riddikulus. Why don't we try it out? Would anyone like to go? How about you?" said Lupin as he pointed at Ron.

"M-Me sir?" said Ron. "Ok."

"Now, Ron. What do you fear most?" asked Lupin.

"Spiders." murmured Ron.

"Spiders. Yes, many people are afraid of spiders. Now, what I want you to do Ron is to think of a way that will make a spider not so scary. Can you do that?" asked Lupin.

Ron nodded. "Good. Now I"m going to open the closet and the Boggart will come out. Picture a way to make the Boggart non threatening and say the charm." said Lupin. "Alright. One, two three!"

Lupin open the wardrobe and a huge spider came out. Some even screamed and Ron looked pale.

"Riddikulus!" Ron managed to yell and the legs of the spider disappeared and the body rolled away.

"Good! Next person!" said Lupin and class went on in similar fashion. Things like snakes, giant rats and mummies came out. They all soon turned into something ridiculous and funny.

One thing Harry noticed was that Lupin was trying avoid giving Aiden a chance. He kept on picking someone else whenever Aiden tried to go.

Soon, Lupin called out Harry and Harry stepped in. What Harry saw made his face drain color and some even screamed.

All of the X Men were lying dead on the floor. Logan was on the ground with a large stake sticking out of his chest, Scott and Peter were dead with their head crushed and Ororo had a large hole on her torso. Jean and Bobby looked like they've been scorched by a firestorm and Hank, Kitty and Kurt looked like they've been violently torn apart. Each and every death were all extremely gruesome. Everyone he cared about was dead.

Professor Xavier looked up from the ground and spoke to Harry. "You could have saved us. It was a mistake to take you in." and he too fall to the ground.

And then another person stepped out of the closet. Person Harry never hoped to ever see again: Vernon Dursley, and he was carrying a belt on his hand.

"You useless freak!" screamed Vernon. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget! And no one will ever care for you!"

Harry gripped his wand tightly and raised his wand. "Riddikulus!" and all the dead body and Vernon disappeared. Instead group of kids appeared and Logan was in front of them with a party clown costume.

"Ha! Wish I had a camera!" said Harry and he turned back. He saw everyone was speechless and staring at him.

Lupin stepped in front the boggart and the boggart quickly changed to a round and silver thing. Lupin quickly said the incantation and the thing changed into a balloon and floated back into the closet.

"Excellent! Good job everyone! I know not all of you had a chance to deal with the Boggart but don't worry. This is not the only time we will be dealing with Boggarts in this class. 5 points to everyone who faced the boggart. I believe this is your last class of the day. Class dismissed!" said Lupin.

When everyone turned to leave, Lupin approached Harry. "One moment please Mr Potter."

* * *

When everyone left, Lupin closed the door and looked at Harry, who stared back with neutral expression.

"Harry… I mean, Mr Potter. Do you have time to chat with me for a while?" asked Lupin. "And this is rather important."

Harry sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"That was your uncle right? I remember seeing Lily's sister and her husband." said Lupin.

"He's not my uncle. I have nothing to do with that bastard." spat Harry.

"And was that a belt Vernon was carrying? Did… did he beat you?" asked Lupin in trembling voice.

Harry let out a laugh. Lupin looked surprised that Harry was laughing. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"You." said Harry as he laughed more. "You could have come to check on me. You had three years. And now, you show up and pretend like you care?"

"I do care-"

"Really? Tell me. Since when does "showing care" mean ignoring, favoring one over another and not giving a fuck? Tell me where you were when my _glorious_ parents were doing such a _glorious_ job raising me. Tell me where you were you when I was trembling in my cupboard after Vernon and Petunia took turn assaulting me. Tell me, _Uncle Remus_ " spat Harry.

"Dumbledore told us you were a squib-"

"Is he the Minister of Magic? Is he your master? Did somebody make him the king of all child related things? What authority did he actually have from preventing you or any of _them_ from actually visiting?" spat Harry.

Remus was speechless. As much as those words hurt, it was undeniable.

"Let me make this clear. You are my Defense teacher. You are not my family, you are not my friend. We are a student and a teacher, nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you don't mind, I have stuff to do." said Harry.

* * *

Neville and Hermione were waiting for Harry outside of the corridor. "Why do you think Professor Lupin wanted Harry for?" asked Neville. But the brown haired girl didn't answer. She was very deep in thought.

Harry's biggest fear. Death of all the X Men made sense. Because it meant Harry will be losing his family. But who was the other guy with the belt? And useless freak? Teach a lesson he will never forget? What did that mean?

Hermione tried to infer using what she knew: Harry doesn't live with the Potters and clearly hates them. Harry is not related to anyone in the Xavier Institute. Harry lived in the Xavier institute for three years before he came to Hogwarts. He never talks about his life before and says nothing.

And then Hermione felt as if coldness had spread in her body.

"Neville? Could you go find Luna? I'll go find Ginny. It has to do with Harry." said Hermione.

* * *

"The nerve of him." muttered Harry. And he saw Hermione and Neville waiting for him so he ran over. "Thanks for waiting. So, to the library?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, could you come with us?" and without listening to Harry's answer, the duo took Harry to an empty classroom, where Ginny and Luna were waiting.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" asked Harry.

"Harry… Your boggart." said Hermione.

"Yeah, all the X Men dead. I mean, wouldn't you fear seeing your family dead?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah but, can I ask who that other man was?" asked Hermione.

"Vernon Dursley. Husband of Petunia Dursley, who is sister of Lily Potter." replied Harry curtly.

"He… he's your uncle." said Neville.

"He is not my uncle." said Harry.

"He was carrying a belt. Harry… Were… were you abused?" asked Hermione.

"Does it matter?" asked Harry.

"Well, yes! I mean-"

"Ok. Fine, you want to hear the truth? I'll give it to you. My life before I went to Xavier Institute was _amazing_. My biological parents decided to dump me in Dursley house and never came to see me. For three fucking years, I lived in a cupboard and got beaten up, whenever the Dursleys were in a good mood or a bad mood. Then, they dumped in me New York, which was probably the only good thing they ever did to me. Satisfied?" said Harry.

Everybody stared at Harry, speechless. "Hey, I said I will tell the truth. I didn't say it was going to be pretty."

"Harry… I'm so sorry that happened to you." said Hermione.

"It's alright. It's in the past now. Last time I heard, the human walrus is in prison." said Harry.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Neville.

"As I said, it's in the past. Also, what should I have said? Hey guys, did you know I was abused as a kid?" snorted Harry. "Look, yes I got abused. Yes, it sucked. But it's all in the past. I don't like it and I can't change it. But I'm not dwelling on it. It happened, it's done, I never look back at it."

Harry's friends looked at each other.

"It's just so awful." sighed Luna without her usual dreaminess.

"How could anyone treat their own nephew like that?" said Ginny.

"Surprisingly, worst people exist." said Harry.

Harry looked at his friends who gave him a smile and hugged him. "I'm so happy that you can get over it so strongly." said Hermione.

"You really are something." said Neville.

"Thanks for not overreacting." said Harry.

"Well, you seem to have gotten over it. So, what's the point of us overreacting?" said Ginny.

"I thought about suggesting you go to a psychiatrist but I guess based on your reaction, you really gotten over it." said Hermione.

"But again, not so surprisingly considering how tough you are." said Neville.

"You really are a special person Harry James Potter." said Luna.

Harry, buried under the hug of his friends smiled. His second group of friends also accepted him. These people are people he can truly trust.

* * *

Remus dragged his feet to Lily Potter's quarter. Did Lily and James know? Did they know that Petunia's family abused their own son?

Remus said the password to Lily's quarter and entered. Lily was sitting in front of a desk, writing.

"Oh, hello Remus." said Lily as she put down her quill. "How was class today? Went well?"

"Are James and Sirius in Potter Manor?" asked Remus. When Lily nodded, Remus went over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in it and said "James, Sirius. In Lily's quarter now."

Few minutes later James Potter and Sirius Black came in. "Hi Moony." greeted James and he went over to give his wife a peck on the cheek.

"So, is this an old Marauder reunion or something?" joked Sirius.

Remus ignored it all. "Today I had a lesson with the 3rd year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And the lesson covered Boggart." said Remus.

James nodded, urging Remus to continue. "When Harry Potter faced the Boggart, do you know what I saw? First of all, group of people all dead. Probably must be people he lives with. But then, do you know what else I saw?"

"No." said Lily dreading the answer.

"Vernon Dursley, carrying a belt." said Remus.

James and Sirius looked horrified. Lily gasped and covered her mouth. Then, tears started rolling down her cheek. "Vernon beat him?"

"I was going to ask if you knew about Harry's lifestyle in the Dursley household. I guess you already knew." said Remus.

"Two years ago during Christmas break, Lily and I went to the Privet drive to get some information from Petunia about why Harry was abandoned in New York." said James in pained voice. "But when we got there, none of the Dursley's were living there."

"Then where are they!" demanded Sirius.

"Arrested. In prison." said James. "And one of the charges were Child abuse."

"Our boy was abused." sobbed Lily. "But I didn't think he got physically abused. How could Petunia do such thing?"

"Harry told me lots of things. Beating, abused, living in a cupboard." said Remus.

All four of them felt deep sorrow but what was greater than sorrow was guilt and disgust at themselves.

How in the world would Harry ever forgive them?

 _A/N: This was a tricky chapter to write. I wanted to mix up both bit of humor and the emotional moment. Hope you all liked it. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Oh, and any suggestions on about what Neville's boggart should be, now that he doesn't fear Snape?_

 _Sorry for lousy Hagrid accent._

 _Cornholio4: In this universe, the Potters didn't die. Therefore after Aiden was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, they told people he was the secret keeper who betrayed them. In canon that didn't happen because Potters were dead before they could tell anyone._

 _Brot'Quel: Sorry to disappoint you but yes, it will only cover the classical X Men_

 _Omega97: While it would have been cool, Dragon or a Phoenix has no connection to Harry. Patronus has some sort of connection with the wizard like Harry's canon patronus is a Stag because of his father and how Ron's patronus is a Jack Russell Terrier, dog known to chase otters (Hermione's canon patronus)._

 _Gracealma: I actually meant that Harry's patronus was Wolverine as in the animal, not Logan. Sorry if it was confusing._

 _Cj: Nothing specific yet but there will be just as much redemption as there will be those who won't. But yes, he will redeem himself._


	28. Chapter 28: Hogsmeade incident

_**RJStephenson: Here is the latsest chapter Ladies and Gents!**_

 _ **Deadpool: It's short! Just like y-.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH WADE.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Whatever. Is this some sort of protest that you're not going to write anymore?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No. Sure, this chapter is bit shorter but this is one of those filler chapters that gives character growth. And in this chapter, there will be some character development.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh, is Hermione going to develop her-**_

 _ **RJStephenson: THAT'S ENOUGH! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 28: Hogsmeade incident

To Harry's dismay, just like people did in 1st year when they learned that he was Aiden Potter's biological brother and in 2nd year when people suspected he was the Heir of Slytherin, people were once again staring at him and whispering behind him.

Somehow, news about one of his Boggart being a fat man with a belt spread through the school quickly (Harry suspected pro gossipers Lavender and Parvati). And people were once again coming up with all kinds of ridiculous rumor. Some Muggleborns came up with a theory that the fat man was actually the Blob. Of course, Harry told no one about to truth except for his close friends.

So once again, Harry ignored the whispers and stares and just focused on enjoying his time and studies with his friends. This worked because this year, the most classes were interesting and unlike past two years, they finally had a competent defense teacher. (Yes, as much as he hated Lupin, Harry admitted that he was a good teacher.)

Of course, one class turned from fun to plain dull. Ever since Malfoy stupidly got himself hurt from the Hippogriff, Hagrid lost all of his confidence. All they did in Care of Magical Creatures class was learning how to raise Flobberworm, probably the most boring creature that ever walked the planet.

"This sucks!" said Harry as he shoved shredded cabbage down Flobberworms throat. "All we need to know about this creature is to shove food down its throat once in a while. Nothing more! And we've been doing this for weeks!"

"Hagrid is really upset." sighed Hermione. "I think he's just too afraid to bring more _lively_ creatures to class."

"If only Malfoy didn't act like an idiot." sighed Neville.

"Well, I'm not going let my time be wasted with this thing, just because an idiot acted up." said Harry.

As soon as class ended, Harry went to Hagrid, who was sitting on his chair looking forlorn.

"Oh, 'ello Harry. Had fun in class?" said Hagrid.

"I'm going to be blunt Hagrid, for my own sake and for your own. That had to be one of the most useless and boring lesson I ever had." said Harry firmly.

Hagrid looked shocked and even bit hurt but Harry continued. "Hagrid, you can't keep on doing this. You are a man who clearly knows well about Magical creatures and you are wasting your talent and our time by making us shove cabbage down a slithering worm's throat." said Harry.

"But what can I do Harry! After Malfoy got hurt, I could have gotten meself fired! I'm facing an inquiry with the board of governors! I don't want anymore student gettin hurt. What if it's yer friends or you who gets hurt next time?" protested Hagrid.

"Did anybody else get hurt? No. Only Malfoy did. Why? Because he's a dumb twit who couldn't follow instruction. Hagrid, you can't make everyone suffer because of one idiot's mistake. Also, if you're really worried about our safety, why not bring a creature that is harmless and interesting? There's gotta be a creature like that." said Harry

Hagrid scratched his head. "Well… I suppose I can bring Knarl. They're cute, but are they interestin?"

"Trust me Hagrid. Even a bottle of ketchup is more interesting than Flobberworms." said Harry.

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Alright Harry. Thank you. I'll bring some other creature to class. I guess that's enough Flobberworm for the year right?" said Hagrid.

"I couldn't agree more." said Harry.

* * *

True to his word, Hagrid brought a Knarl, a creature that resembled a hedgehog, to next class. The class was spent on how to tell a difference between Knarl and a regular hedgehog, and it was very engaging and most importantly, not boring.

"We finally learned something valuable at class." said Neville.

"Yes. And Hagrid said he's going to bring Kneazles to next class. For once, I'm actually excited for Care of Magical class." said Hermione.

The trio went down for lunch and saw Ginny and Luna already there. But for some reason, Ginny looked upset.

"Hello girls. How was DADA?" asked Hermione.

"Very interesting. Professor Lupin gave a lecture on Hinkypunks." said Luna dreamily.

"That's nice. What was so interesting about it?" asked Neville.

"Oh many things, and I think Ginny here will agree with me, if she wasn't so mad right now." said Luna.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Hermione.

"After class, I went to the common room to drop my books off. And I saw a notice about Quidditch season. You know that the first match against the Slytherins starts in few weeks right?" said Ginny. "Well, apparently we're not playing against Slytherin."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Malfoy. He made up some cruddy excuse saying his arm needs to heal from Hippogriff attack and how he couldn't play Quidditch. So Snape had the match schedule changed!" said Ginny.

Although Ginny was the only avid Quidditch fan in the group, none of them were pleased about Malfoy's action. Seeing him strut around with a bandage was annoying but bringing Snape's influence for his own favor just got on their nerve.

"So, his arm is too injured? Ok, who wants to see a miracle?" said Harry and without hearing the reply, he picked up an apple from his table and walked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was once again surrounded by Slytherins and being treated like a prince.

"What do you want Potter?" spat Malfoy.

"Oh, nothing. I just heard about your arm and Quidditch schedule." said Harry casually.

Malfoy grinned. "Yes. My arm is too injured to play Quidditch, thanks to that disgusting beast. I still wonder why they didn't fire that fat oaf."

"Yeah, yeah." said Harry casually and he quickly threw the apple on Malfoy. Malfoy, using his Quidditch reflexes, caught the apple.

"An apple? You have to do better than that. I have a superior Seeker reflex only a Pureblood like myself have." Malfoy said smugly but he was confused when he saw Harry smirk.

Everyone in the hall were gasped with shock. Malfoy had caught the apple with his "supposed" injured arm! Malfoy paled when he realized his mistake.

"My goodness!" said Harry in fake shock. "I healed an arm that not even Madam Pomfrey could! It's a miracle!"

Before Malfoy could say anything, Professor McGonagall came to the table, looking livid.

"Mr Malfoy! This is disgraceful! That will be 50 points from Slytherin for faking an injury and another 50 points from Slytherin for not listening to a teacher and plotting to get him in trouble. Also for showing poor sportsmanship, you are banned from playing Quidditch this year and a detention with Mr Filch every night until Christmas break! And don't even think about stepping a foot on Hogsmeade because you are banned for a year. I'll be contacting the Board of Governors to inform about this incident and cancel Hagrid's inquiry!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy looked shocked at the punishment. So he said what he says whenever things don't go his way: My father will hear about this!

"Using the I'm telling daddy card again? Seriously come up with something new. What are you five? Of course, I might as well as be after you wailed like an idiot after you got scratched." said Harry.

Snape came up and dragged Malfoy by his ears and out of the hall.

Everyone (except Slytherins of course) cheered and laughed as Malfoy got dragged out.

"So, what did you think about my miracle?" grinned Harry as he took a seat with this friends.

* * *

One non Slytherin was fuming after the "apple incident".

Aiden angrily looked as all of Gryffindor Quidditch team members went to Harry's table and thanked him. Guys patted him on the back while the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

Aiden looked furious as Harry was once again treated like a hero. He was stealing his glory again!

"I'll have my revenge." growled Aiden. But how? Fighting him one on one would never work. So he had to be smart. Then, an idea hit him.

"When is the first Hogsmeade visit?"

* * *

On the day of first Hogsmeade visit, Harry, Hermione and Neville all waited in a queue of people handing over their permission slip to Filch.

"Have a great time. Here," said Ginny as she pulled out few galleons. "I've been saving my money. Get me and Luna something nice from Hogsmeade please."

"We will." said Harry as he took the money. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Ginny is going to help me look for Freshwater Plimpies in the lake!" said Luna brightly.

"That's nice to hear." said Harry and he frowned. "Luna? Why are you barefooted?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're missing. I must have misplaced them. Or nargles must have taken them. Could you all get me the cork if you get yourself a butterbeer? The cork keeps nargles away." said Luna.

"Sure. But what's a butterbeer?" asked Harry.

"I'll explain it on the way. You'll love it." said Neville as he handed his permission slip to Filch.

* * *

Hogsmeade trip was fantastic. After having lunch at Three Broomsticks, Harry and his friends went all over the town, from Zonko's to Honeyduke.

For their last stop, they went near the Shrieking shack.

"I wonder what's the purpose of that shack." said Harry.

"Do you think there are ghosts there? Apparently it's called the Shrieking Shack because of all shrieking noise it used to make." said Neville.

"Funny. I think I read that it hasn't made any shrieking noise for over 10 years now." said Hermione.

"Well, then maybe somebody will start shrieking now." said Aiden as he walked in.

"What do you want." said Hermione.

"I don't have any business with you Granger." said Aiden. "I'm here because of Potter."

"And, what do you want him for?" said Neville as he narrowed his eyes.

"You've been taking my glory and fame." growled Aiden at Harry. "You always pretended to be a big hero because you're jealous. I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

"Alright. Then bring it on." said Harry almost boredly.

Still grinning, Aiden pulled out a belt from his pocket.

Hermione gasped while Harry's eyes hardened.

"Are you out of your mind!" said Neville angrilly.

"Stay out of this Longbottom!" shouted Aiden. "Well? What do you think? Does this bring any bad memory back?"

Harry didn't say anything, but just continued to glare at Aiden.

"You're jealous of my fame, you're jealous that you'll never be like me. Yourself knows that you are just a worthless nobody that got thrown away. You probably even deserved that beating you got-" Aiden was cut off.

SLAP

Lily Potter had rushed in and slapped her son while James Potter jerked the belt out of his son's clutch.

"Wha-?"

"Not even a word." said Lily furiously while James destroyed the the belt with his wand.

"You're coming with us." said Lily. When she saw Harry she said "I'm so sorry about this Mr Potter. We'll make sure we deal with this properly." said Lily struggling not to choke on her word.

The couple dragged their son away while the trio was standing looking shocked.

"Wow. They actually did something useful." said Harry.

"He deserved it. What he was doing was just cruel." said Neville.

* * *

The Potters pushed Aiden into Lily's quarter. They were lost for words.

Aiden just stared at his parents in shock. He still couldn't register the fact that his parents physically hit him!

"You… You hit me!" said Aiden.

James held up his hand and sighed. "I can't believe a son of mine would do such despicable thing."

"Aiden, what in the world made you think that was a good idea?" demanded Lily. "How could you think of something that cruel? How could to take advantage of someone's fear like that?"

"He deserved it! I was going to teach him a lesson for trying to ruin my life!" growled Aiden.

"What?" said James in disbelief.

"Before he showed up, my life was perfect! Now he's always trying to steal my glory and fame! Before he showed up, you never yelled at me! He's ruining my perfect life!" shouted Aiden.

"That's enough." said James firmly. "Your mother and I are very disappointed in you. Ever since you came to Hogwarts, you've been causing nothing but trouble. There are going to be some changes. First of all, you are not allowed to play in the Quidditch team this year."

"What! You can't do that!" yelled Aiden.

"Yes we can. We are your parents and your mother is also a teacher. That's double authority to ban you from Quidditch. When we are done talking with you, go and notify the Quidditch team about this." said James.

"Also, whenever the class ends, you are to come to my quarters and finish your homework. I don't care how long it takes. You are not allowed to go to the common rooms until you are done." said Lily.

"Why are you doing this to me." complained Aiden.

"Because we are already a complete failure of a parent to one of our child. We won't be a failure of a parent to our another son." said James.

 _A/N: Sorry for bit of a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you all liked it. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _I'm terrible at writing Hagrid's accent._

 _Hat's off to Red Dragon for his another amazing idea!_

 _Brot'Quel: Thanks for the idea._

 _Deathmvp: You know what? You just gave me an idea._

 _Cornholio4: Basically, unlike the Malfoys, Pettigrew didn't have the influence or wealth to keep him out of prison. He had to confess everything during trial. The trial was a big deal because it had something to do with the "Boy-Who-Lived"._

 _Cj: Mostly the movies. But I kinda purposely made it bit vague besides their basic appearance so the readers can imagine them in the looks of X Men they are most familiar with._


	29. Chapter 29: Quidditch match

_**RJStephenson: I'm back with the newest chapter ladies and gent!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Where the fuck were you?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: My apologies. I was in vacation and I couldn't bring my computer.**_

 _ **Deadpool: So all you did was roll around and wasting air. How amusing.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Look I'm sorry but I promise, the new chapter will be up soon. Plus, I also came up with few new ideas for the story. Anyway, to the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 29: Quidditch Match

"I can't believe this!" shouted Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Few days ago, I was cheering because Slytherins lost their seeker and look at us now! What the heck did you do Potter?"

"My mom told me I can't play Quidditch, and that's it." grumbled Aiden.

"Great. We have about two weeks till our first match and we have no seeker!" said Wood. "And I swear, I rather kill myself then forfeit a match."

"We'll just have to find a new seeker Oliver." said Angelina.

"I know that. But who? I can have a try out session but who? Is there someone who's actually good?" said Oliver.

Fred and George exchanged a glance and nodded. "Well, there is one."

* * *

Harry walked to the DADA class with his friends. To his relief, after his last conversation with Lupin, Lupin treated him just like all other students. Also, Lupin was a great teacher so Harry was wondering what he will be learning today.

But when he entered the classroom, Lupin wasn't there. Instead, James Potter and Sirius Black were there.

"Hello everyone! Please take a seat." said Sirius cheerfully.

Harry and his friends was confused but still sat down.

"I'm Auror James Potter and this is Auror Sirius Black. Now, I'm sure you are all wondering where Professor Lupin is. Unfortunately, he is ill and had to go to St Mungos." said James.

"Professor Lupin has a disease that requires him to be at the hospital once in a while. So, whenever he's missing, we will be covering the class." said Sirius.

"So, today, we will be learning about duelling. Now, I heard that you all never properly duelled before." said James. Then James and Sirius went on to explain about rules and tips about duelling. They even gave a short demonstration.

"Ok, everyone. Split into two groups. You will be duelling against person you are facing and whenever the duel is finished, face the next opponent. Use any kinds of spells except ones that can cause a serious damage." said Sirius.

Everyone was placed in a group. Harry first dueled Seamus and won easily. Harry continued on duelling until he was facing Aiden.

"No, wait. Mr Potter, I'll get you a new partner-" said James but Harry held his hand.

"No, no. I have no problem duelling Aiden." said Harry.

"Please, I think it will be best if-"

"It's ok. I want to duel him." said Harry as he stared at Aiden.

"Yeah, and I want to duel him too!" said Aiden.

James looked at the duo and realized no matter what he say, he won't be able to stop the duo from duelling. James sighed and said "Alright, but remember. No spells that can cause a serious damage."

Harry and Aiden stared down at each other. Then, Aiden whipped out his wand and yelled "Calvorio!"

Harry easily dodged it. Aiden sent out another hex but Harry blocked it ease. Aiden kept on throwing curse after curse but Harry dodged and blocked each and every one of them. When it looked like Aiden was becoming tired, Harry smiled "My turn."

Harry sent out a full body bind curse and it hit Aiden. Aidens hands snapped do his side and his body went stiff. Harry also sent out an engorgement charm on Aiden's head. When Aiden was lying on the ground, Harry calmly went over to him. Harry pulled out a piece of paper and transfigured it into a leather belt. Harry tied Aiden's arms to his body with it and said "Reenervate."

Aiden's body was no longer petrified but his arms were bind to his body. Aiden tried to get up, but it was hard stand up when he couldn't move his arms.

"Don't ever fuck with me." smirked Harry.

The class ended soon, with Harry defeating everyone he faced. When somebody unbuckled the belt from Aiden, he stood up looking furious but with his father and uncle watching, he couldn't do a thing. He stormed out of the class in anger with his friend.

"One moment Mr Potter." said James when the class ended.

Harry remained in the class as he watched everyone else go. "That was a very impressive duelling Har-Mr Potter." said Sirius.

Harry curtly nodded.

"I just wanted to apologize what Aiden did to you. Without a doubt, what he did was cowardly and cruel. No excuse can justify his action." said James. "He is being punished properly."

"Umm… Ok. That's good to hear." said Harry.

"Lily asked me to send her apology as well. She wanted to apologize herself but she couldn't make a time to do that because she has to keep an eye on Aiden." said Sirius.

Harry walked out of the class feeling bit surprised. He never expected that Potters would actually punish Aiden.

* * *

It was another normal evening in the great hall. Harry, Hermione and Neville were eating while discussing about various things.

Then Ginny entered the hall skipping while Luna followed her.

"Hi everyone!" beamed Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." said Hermione. "Why're you in such a good mood?"

"Well, as you know Aiden is kicked out of the Quidditch team right?" said Ginny.

"Wait, Aiden got kicked out of the Quidditch team?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you hear? Few days ago, he said his parents made him leave the Quidditch team. Said that his parent told him to focus on academics this year." said Neville. " _Of course that's not the real reason._ " Neville muttered the last part.

"Anyway, so the Quidditch team needed a Seeker for their upcoming game. And guess who the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is!" smiled Ginny.

"Ginny, that's fantastic!" smiled Hermione.

"You guys are all coming to watch me play this weekend right?" asked Ginny. "And I'm asking you Harry."

"I'm not sure… I mean, I'm not really interested in Quidditch." trailed off Harry and Ginny looked at him in puppy dog eyes. "Ok, fine. I'll go. A friend playing is a good enough reason."

"Great! Then, we are all going to the game this weekend. I should go early and get a good seat. Not to top though. Flinging ratcis live in top sky. I don't want to disturb them." said Luna happily.

Harry saw Luna and frowned. "Luna? Why are you wearing a pajama top? Are you going to bed early or something?"

"Hmm? Oh, my favorite shirts are missing. I decided to wear my pajama top. Doesn't it look nice?" asked Luna.

"Luna, why do you keep on losing your clothes? Did you lost it in the laundry?" asked Hermione.

"No. I just woke up and sometimes my shoes and my shirt goes missing. I wonder if somebody took it." said Luna. "I hope if somebody took it, they'll give it back soon. The yellow shirt with floral pattern is my favorite shirt."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" yelled Lee Jordan, the commentator.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now in Gryffindor, we have Wood, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, the Weasley twin and our newest seeker, Ginny Weasley!" said Lee.

Gryffindors and especially Harry and his friends cheered loudly.

"And the match has started! And the Quaffle is taken by Katie Bell!" said Lee. "She passes the Quaffle to Angelina and she passes it Alicia and SCORE! Gryffindor scores!"

Gryffindors cheered loudly while Slytherins booed. Harry and his friends looked at Ginny who was flying around the Quidditch pitch, looking for the golden snitch. The new Slytherin seeker was trailing behind her, but it was clear that she was a better flyer.

Then, the sky turned dark and rain drops begin to fall.

"It looks like there's an unexpected rain. But the Gryffindor players bravely plays through the rainstorm and Wood blocks a goal! Take that snakes!" yelled Lee.

"It suddenly got so cold." shivered Hermione as she pulled out a scarf.

The match continued on and the weather got worse. It got more colder and rain got more heavier.

"And Katie passes the quaffle and LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The Gryffindor seeker has just spotted the snitch!" yelled Lee.

Harry could see Ginny racing towards the snitch in the sky. Then, the coldness started to spread. It was a coldness he felt before.

More than 20 Dementors were hovering on the top of the Quidditch field and they started to approach Ginny.

Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" and the silver wolverine ran out, snapping it's jaw viciously at the Dementors. The patronus jumped on the Dementors and growled and swiped its claw at them.

But one Dementor was already close enough to Ginny to make her faint and fall off the broom.

Harry saw Hermione and Neville had already taken out their wand to slow Ginny's fall.

"Keep doing that!" shouted Harry and he quickly ran out of his seat and entered the arena.

Harry went to the middle of the arena and stared at the sky. It was rather difficult to do that with rains dropping on his glasses but he soon saw Ginny falling.

Harry stood his ground as Ginny fall into his arms. She was unconscious and pale.

Gryffindor players all rushed down to the pitch. The Weasley twin threw their brooms aside and ran to Harry.

"Did you catch her?" asked Fred.

"Is she ok?" asked George.

"For your questions, yes and no. Move aside, we need to take her to the Hospital wing." said Harry.

"Giver her to me." said Fred.

"No, no it's alright. I'll carry her. Let's go to the Hospital wing." said Harry.

* * *

Ginny slowly opened her eyelids and saw that she was surrounded by Gryffindor Quidditch team, her brothers and Harry and his friends.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"Hospital wing. You nearly got your soul sucked out by a Dementor Ginny." said Fred.

"What?" said Ginny confused.

"You were chasing after a snitch and Dementors appeared. You blacked out. Harry sent a patronus and Hermione and Neville slowed down your fall." explained Angelina.

"Thank you guys." said Ginny tiredly. "And thank you Harry… For saving me again."

Percy turned to Harry and his friends. "Thank you so much for saving her. Again, if you need help with anything, any troubles at school, come to me alright?"

"Harry, you saved Ginny again. We should name you savior of baby sisters!" joked George.

"Don't let Ginny hear you." chuckled Harry.

To Harry's complete surprise, Ron came to Harry and his friends. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"No problem." answered Harry, bit surprised that Ron actually looked at him and sincerely thanked him.

"By the way, what's happening to the match? Did they say there's going to be a rematch?" asked Harry.

"We're not sure." answered Wood. "I think the professors are discussing about it. The snitch disappeared after the match and we were tied with the Slytherins."

"Oh, I don't think the snitch disappeared." said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Wood.

"Because Ginny here is clutching on the snitch." said Luna and Ginny opened her palm. Inside was the Golden snitch.

Madam Pomfrey immediately kicked out Wood because of his excessive screaming in the Hospital wing.

* * *

"What the heck was the ministry thinking? What were they drinking when they came up with an idea to send a dangerous soul sucking monster?" thought Harry as he made his way to the mailroom.

As Harry was walking, he stopped when he saw one of the pillars in a hallway.

Harry pulled down a yellow thing that was dangling on the pillar. It was a yellow shirt with floral pattern.

"Yellow shirt with floral pattern?" frowned Harry. "Isn't this Luna's shirt?"

Harry walked more and found small beige shorts, stuck on the wall. He found more and more clothings of same size, all stuck in various places.

"Why are Luna's clothings everywhere?" thought Harry but he put that matter aside and arrived in the mailroom.

Harry picked up a piece of parchment and scribbled.

 _To the Minister of Magic_

 _My name is Harry Potter and I am writing this letter as a very concerned student. Beginning of the year on my way to school on Hogwarts express, my friend and I were almost attacked by a Dementor. Luckily, I knew how to conjure a patronus and thus was able to drive the Dementor away._

 _However, today, a friend of mine was attacked by a Dementor and nearly had her soul sucked out. If I again didn't send out a patronus quickly, she would have lost her soul. Also, she was attacked by a Dementor while playing Quidditch and she fall off her broom because of this. If my friends haven't acted quickly, she would have fallen to her death._

 _Before you protest and say that's not possible due to Dementors being in control of the ministry, remember that more than 100 students who were watching the match today would be happy to give statement about the attack._

 _Immediately remove the Dementors, or I will be contacting the press about this._

 _From Harry Potter_

"This ought to do it." thought Harry. Many politicians hated anything that could damage their reputation and would do anything to make themselves look good.

Harry wrote urgent in the cover of the envelope and he charmed it to turn it red and make it look as if it was going to blow up. "If he think this is a Howler, there's no way he'll be ignoring this."

Harry attached it to a nearby Barn Owl and said "The minister of Magic's office."

* * *

Next day morning, James Potter, Sirius Black and about 10 more aurors entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. "Attention everyone. I have a great news. All the Dementors have been removed from the school and Hogsmeade ground."

This made many students cheered.

"The minister has realized that having Dementors so close to students wasn't a good idea." said Dumbledore. "So instead, we will have these aurors who will be patrolling both inside and outside the school. That is all."

"I'm so glad the Dementors are removed from the ground." said Neville. "They always give me the creep."

"I hope these aurors will be able to catch Pettigrew." said Hermione.

"Me too." said Harry, who was reading a letter that was just delivered to him. It was from Ginny's parent, who were thanking him once again for saving their daughter.

"Hey Harry?" said someone tapping on Harry's shoulder. It was the Weasley twin.

"Do you have a moment?" asked George.

"Sure." said Harry and he followed the Weasley twin out.

"You have helped out our sister." said George.

"Twice now." said Fred.

"And we really appreciate it." said George.

"So, as a thank you-"

"And a early christmas present-"

"We give you this!" said the twin as they handed an old blank parchment to Harry.

"Thanks?" said Harry, unsure what was so special about that old parchment. Harry sniffed it. "Well, it's not one of those scented paper."

The twin laughed. "Of course it isn't! Do you have any idea what you're holding?"

"An old parchment?" said Harry.

"Oh, dear brother. He's clueless. We should show him. I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good!" said Fred.

 _A/N: Hope you all liked it. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Everyone, I created a poll. The question is, do you want Aiden to redeem himself?_

 _Thank you Red Dragon._

 _The Aberrant One: You bring up some excellent points and I totally agree with you._


	30. Chapter 30: The Marauder's map

_**RJStephenson: Ok, here is the latest chapter folks! Hope you enjoy. And another thing, I believe the next chapter will be wrapping up 3rd year.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Is finishing fast some kind of a fetish for you? Do you do that in your b-**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That is none of your business Wade! Besides, I said in chapter 26 A/N that this chapter will be shorter than previous years. But it's not like I didn't care while I was writing. I'll have you know I take extreme care- Are you listening?**_

 _ **Deadpool: (Looks up from drawing on Francis's head with a marker) Huh? No. You were droning on!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What am I ever going to do with you? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 30: The Marauder's map

Harry stared at the Marauder's map in awe. This was a highly impressive piece of work. Harry was currently making his way to the mailroom, because he forgot to take Luna's clothings after he sent the mails.

After he gathered up the clothing he tapped the map and said "I solemnly swear, I'm upto no good."

The parchment turned into a map with various dots with names on them. "Let's see… Where's Luna."

Harry saw Luna's dot in a corridor not so far away. But he frowned when he saw that Luna's dot was against a wall and three people were surrounding her.

"What is this about?" wondered Harry.

Harry walked to the the corridor and he quietly listened to the conversation.

"So Loony, missing your skirt?" one of the girls said smugly.

"I am. I hope I find it soon." said Luna.

At this point, Harry pulled out his computer and started recording.

"Not anytime soon. I hope you have fun finding those clothing. It's going to take a while because we put it everywhere." said the girl, probably the ringleader.

"Don't do that please. Those where my favorite clothes." said Luna.

"We don't care Loony." said the ringleader. "We don't want people like you here."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." said Luna but a loud slapping noise was heard and a thump.

"I don't understand why they let dykes like you in here." spat the other girls.

"Disgusting creep. You have a disease." spat another girl and another slapping noise

Harry had enough and he immediately stepped in.

"Potter? What are you-" but Harry caught her off and sent out a strong stunning hex, knocking her out instant. He did that to the two other tormentors.

Luna was lying on the ground, with red handprint on her face.

"Luna, are you ok?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. It hurt a bit at first but I'm ok now." said Luna as she stood up.

"Luna, this isn't the first time is it?" asked Harry. "You said you lost your shoe before but they hid it. Didn't they?"

"I believe they did." said Luna.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it faster Luna." apologized Harry.

"Oh, it's alright Harry. It's not your fault." smiled Luna. "Hey! You found my favorite clothes! Thank you."

"No problem. Luna? Could you stay here and keep an eye on them? I'll be right back." said Harry.

Harry left the corridor and checked the map. Flitwick was in his office. Harry ran to the office and went straight to Flitwick's desk.

"Hello Mr Pottter. What can I do for you?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Before I say anything, could you take a look to this?" and Harry pulled out his computer and played the recording.

Professor Flitwick looked both ashamed and enraged at what he was hearing. "Mr Potter, is Miss Lovegood ok?"

"Yes. Or she said she was." said Harry.

"And the perpetrators are?"

"In the corridor." said Harry.

"Led the way." said Professor Flitwick firmly.

When the duo arrived, the bullies were still knocked out cold and Luna was staring at space.

"Miss Lovegood, are you alright?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I believe I am professor." said Luna.

Professor Flitwick applied a basic healing charm on Luna. "If it still hurts, I suggest you visit Madame Pomfrey. Now, Reenervate."

The bullies all woke up and were about to yell at Harry when they saw Professor Flitwick.

"I am deeply appalled by your actions. You are all disgrace to the Ravenclaw house for bullying your own housemate." said Professor Flitwick angrily.

"But professor, she's-" one of the girls try to protest but Professor Flitwick cut her off.

"I don't care. You will all get 2 month detention with Mr Filch everyday and you are all banned from Hogsmeade and 10 points from each of you." said Professor Flitwick.

"Wait, you can't prove we bullied her!" said one of the bully.

"Really?" said Harry and he turned on the computer. "And guess what? Don't even think about claiming I faked this recording. I have a photographical evidence. Plus if you claim to not have bullied Luna, there shouldn't be any fingerprints of your hands on Luna's face. Want to check that?"

The bullies realized they were completely defeated.

"Miss Lovegood, is that all your missing clothings?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"No, I still have few missing. I suspect the nargles have taken them or they misplaced them." said Luna.

"All three of you, I want you to go out there and gather all of Miss Lovegood's belonging at once. And if I hear any more instance of bullying, you will all be far severely punished." said Professor Flitwick.

The bullies started to move but the ringleader spoke up. "What about Potter? He attacked us and we're girls!"

"Could have fooled me." muttered Harry.

The girls looked outraged but Flitwick sternly reprimanded them. "Mr Potter was only defending his friend and he was preventing you three from posing any more danger to Ms Lovegood. Now I won't say it again. Get. Moving."

* * *

"You sure you don't need to go to the Hospital wing Luna?" asked Harry.

"No, no I'm fine Harry. Really. I'm just happy to have my clothes back. They are really special." said Luna.

"Really? Are they expensive?" asked Harry.

"No. It's last thing from my mother. She made them in hopes I will wear them when I get older." said Luna.

"Oh… I didn't know that." said Harry. "Sorry."

"No. I miss her but I feel like she's with me when I wear these. I manage to cope." said Luna.

Harry nodded and they walked towards the common room. "Harry? So you learned I'm different than others. Do you think of me differently?" asked Luna.

"What? No. Of course not. Why would I?" asked Harry.

"Well, just like those girls, many people tend to be rather… closed minded." said Luna.

"How could I do that when my guardians are people who fight discrimination? They would kill me! Also, I know a person who's like you." said Harry.

"I'm glad you don't think differently of me." said Luna. "I really like having you as a friend."

"Say, does anyone else know about this?" asked Harry.

"Only one more person, Ginny" said Luna.

"Ginny?" said Harry then he remembered what Luna told him last year. _She's the first person to accept me for who I am._

"Yep. We've been close ever since we were young and when I told her about myself later, she accepted me for who I am." said Luna.

"Well, I'm glad at least all my friends are open minded." said Harry.

* * *

Harry was idly watching the lake when somebody sat next to me.

"Hi Harry." said Ginny.

"Hi to you to Ginny." said Harry.

"I heard about Luna getting bullied. I should have noticed it sooner." sighed Ginny.

"I didn't notice it until yesterday too." said Harry.

"She's my first friend. We used to play a lot but I guess I we got bit further from each other because you know. The diary." said Ginny softly.

They sat in silence for few moment and Ginny spoke again. "When Dementors came close, I heard Tom."

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Harry.

"Better, thanks to you." smiled Ginny. "Thanks for saving me."

"Neville and Hermione were the guys who slowed you down. Thank them." said Harry.

"I already did. But you were the first person to send that patronus. My dad told me about Dementors and what happens when a Dementor kisses someone. You saved me from that." said Ginny softly.

"When I heard Tom and the Chamber. It brought back painful memories… but it also reminded me that you saved my life that time." said Ginny.

"I had help-" said Harry but Ginny cut him off.

"Hey, I'm trying to thank you. So shush. My point is, you still saved me. Twice, in fact." said Ginny. "And I'm grateful for that. You've done lot for me. Helping my best friend, saving my life and lot more."

"Well, I guess using word of your brothers, I'm the savior of baby sisters." smirked Harry.

Ginny scowled at the word baby sister but she smiled as well. "Prat. One day, I'm going to save your arse to even it out Potter."

"I can't wait." smirked Harry. "So, are you going home for Christmas break?"

* * *

With his friends away in their home for the Christmas break, Harry spent time in the library, researching. Catching Pettigrew felt personal.

Harry was looking through all kinds of books and records to gain information.

"List of known Death Eaters…Bartemius Crouch Jr, imprisoned since 1980. Died in prison in 1981. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, imprisoned since 1980… Peter Pettigrew, imprisoned since 1980. Escaped in 1993." read Harry.

"How did he escape Azkaban?" wondered Harry. Dementors are pretty tricky creatures. Of course, they could be driven away with a Patronus charm but patronus is a difficult magic. One had to think of the most positive memory while conjuring one but the catch was to do it near a creature that brings up worst memory of a person. It was no surprise that it took couple of month for Harry to master that charm.

"But prisoners are denied their wands in Azkaban. Did he figure out a way to get rid of Dementors without wand?" said Harry. He checked the school records and the records showed that he was in a group of pranksters along with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But besides that, there was nothing much. His grades were around Acceptable and the teachers found him to be a slightly below average student.

"I wish there was something more I can learn about Pettigrew." mumbled Harry.

Then, Harry saw a small flash. He turned his head and saw that words were appearing on Marauder's map that was under his elbow.

Harry picked up the map and saw more words appearing.

 _Mr Moony wonders what the new person wants to know about Pettigrew_

Mr Wormtail agrees with Mr Moony and also wonders who this new person is

 _ **Mr Padfoot would like to say Pettigrew is a rather mousy lad**_

 **Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Padfoot and that Pettigrew is a rather small but a good person**

 _Mr Moony agrees that Pettigrew is a good person_

Mr Wormtail is sure that Pettigrew is not just good, but an amazing person

This continued on and on until the map said

 **Mr Prongs would like to ask the name of this new person**

Harry spoke to the map. "I am Harry Potter." Words once again appeared.

 _Mr Moony congratulates young Potter for coming to Hogwarts and hopes that he studies well_

Mr Wormtail claps enthusiastically for young Potter and would like to give him a thumbs up

 _ **Mr Padfoot is ecstatic that young Potter has found this map and wishes him best of luck**_

 **Mr Prongs is overjoyed for young Potter and hopes that his parents are the best parents in the world**

"I didn't know the map had this function." said Harry. "Cool, but it got me nowhere."

* * *

"W-what? Who turned on the light? Turn it off. Some people are trying to sleep." Harry said sleepily. After the break was over, the teachers started to pile him with homework. He had gotten to bed bit later than usual and was not pleased when his sleep was interrupted.

"Everybody up! Everybody get up this instant." said Professor Flitwick. "Immediately!"

Students grumbled and got out of their bed.

"Everyone go down to the Great Hall as a group. No person may be left behind." said Professor Flitwick firmly.

When the Ravenclaws made their way to the Great Hall, they found out that Gryffindors were already down their. Soon, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins joined them in the Great Hall.

"Neville, do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Harry.

"You know the portrait guarding the Gryffindor dormitory right?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, the Fat Lady?" asked Harry.

"Yes. A prefect who was patrolling found out somebody has destroyed the portrait. The Fat Lady's fine. She was found hiding in another portrait." said Neville shakely. "But do you know who she said was the culprit?"

Before Neville could answer, Dumbledore amplified his voice. "May I have your attention please. According to one of the portrait, Peter Pettigrew is currently inside Hogwarts."

People gasped and some even screamed.

"The teachers and the aurors will be searching the entire castle. For your often safety, you will have to spend the night here. Prefects, stand guard on the entrance. The Head boy and Head girl are in charge. Good night." Dumbledore waved his wand and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared. Then Dumbledore left the hall with the teachers and the aurors.

"Alright, you heard the Headmaster. Grab a sleeping bag and prepare to sleep! Lights out in 10 minute!" said Percy Weasley.

Harry grabbed a sleeping bag and went near his friends.

"Pettigrew is inside the castle?" said Harry.

"I wonder how he got in." said Ginny.

"Obviously he couldn't have apparated because Hogwarts: A history stated that you can not apparate within Hogwarts ground." said Hermione.

"Maybe he found a secret entrance." said Luna.

"Possible but I doubt it. Wouldn't have Dumbledore block all the secret passages?" said Hermione.

"Well, he's a first person to escape from Azkaban so he must have some sort of trick up his sleeve." said Neville.

"Lights out! No more talking!" said Percy and the lights went out.

"You know, I'm more curious about that. How did he escape Azkaban?" said Harry lowering his voice.

"No one ever got out of Azkaban because of the Dementors. That means he must have figured out a way to get pass them." said Hermione.

"But how? I myself know what effect Dementors can have on you. It feels like you will never be happy again and you almost feel like you don't have the will to live any more." said Ginny, shuddering at the memory. "I don't think anyone can be sane after being in a presence of a Dementor for a long time."

"What kind of things will Dementors not affect?" said Luna.

"Well… Dementors feed on emotions. So I suppose person without an emotion won't be affected." said Hermione.

"Theoretically, that's true. But I don't think person like that really exists." said Neville.

"I know. Let me think… Also… non living things and animals are not affected by the Dementor." said Hermione.

"But to transform into either of those, you need a wand. And prisoners have their wand taken away in Azkaban." said Neville.

"Don't you remember Neville? Animagus don't need wand to transform." said Hermione. "But Pettigrew is not an animagus."

"How are you so sure?" asked Ginny.

"Because becoming an Animagus is a very hard job and plus, Professor McGonagall said you need to register yourself as Animagus. Professor McGonagall showed us a list of Animagus and Pettigrew wasn't there." said Hermione.

"Also, my research about Pettigrew showed that he's an average student at best. Becoming an Animagus is a highly difficult magic. I don't think he could have pulled it off." said Harry.

"Hey, I said no more talking!" shouted Percy so they all went silence.

* * *

Unfortunately, Pettigrew was not found that night. The teachers and aurors searched every inch of the castle but had no luck.

But Pettigrew was soon out of people's worry because finals were coming up in two months. Hermione begin to nag all her friends to start preparing for the exam.

Just to shut her up, Harry went to the library with his friends. He would spend about an hour studying and rest on just resting or listening to conversation.

"Third year is going to be more challenging then 2nd year. So I suggest you two study beyond what you are taught. What's to hurt to take the exam with extra knowledge?" said Hermione to Ginny and Luna.

"Hermione, it's sunset soon. Why don't you take a break and continue studying after dinner?" asked Neville.

Harry just shook his head and wondered what he should do. He already stared out the window and the ceiling. Then, Harry picked up the map and whispered "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good."

The blank parchment turned into a map with various dots. Little dots were moving around the castle and dots names Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were huddled up in the library.

Harry was just absently staring at the map when his eyes did a double take.

A dot named Peter Pettigrew was moving around the map.

Harry quickly checked the location. In the grounds, near the Whomping Willow. And to Harry's shock, a dot labeled Ron Weasley was close to Pettigrew.

Harry quickly stood up and rushed out of the library.

"Harry! Where are you going?" called Hermione.

"Pettigrew! He's in Hogwarts!" yelled Harry.

Harry's friends gasped. "He's near the Whomping willow. You guys go find help!" said Harry and he ran outside.

* * *

Harry ran outside to the Whomping willow. The huge tree started to swing and thrash its branch at Harry as he approached it.

Harry checked the map and the map said Pettigrew and Ron were in the Whomping willow. Harry took a careful look at the tree and saw a gap on a tree. It looked like it was big enough for a person to go in.

Harry dodged the branch that was coming towards him. But another branch from behind him knocked him off his feet. Seeing this as a chance, Harry quickly crawled, keeping his body low. He jumped inside the gap of the tree and realized it was a tunnel.

"Where is it leading me to?" wondered Harry. Harry checked the map and saw that he was inside the tree and the tunnel was leading off to the edge of the map.

"Must be somewhere in Hogsmeade." thought Harry.

Harry continued moving through the tunnel for a long time. Harry then saw a dim light. The dim light turned out to be coming out of a very old room. It had dust everywhere and furniture inside it were all destroyed.

Harry continued to look around the room and saw a staircase. It had a mark of someone being dragged up. Harry went up the staircase, making small creaking noises.

There was a door and voices could be heard.

"Now you're going to give me some information…" said one voice.

"I don't know anything!" said a scared voice.

Harry kicked the door opened and went inside.

Peter Pettigrew was standing, pointing his wand at Ron Weasley.

 _A/N: Cliffhanger! But the new chapter will be coming soon! Hope you all liked it. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed! I believe next chapter will be wrapping up the 3rd year. I did say it's going to be shorter than the previous two years but don't worry! 4th year is coming up and it's the year I've been waiting to write for so long!_

 _Thank you Red Dragon for his amazing ideas!_


	31. Chapter 31: Confronting the rat

_**RJStephenson: Be patient. You might have a role one day.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hmm… Let's see. I've been waiting 211 days, 8 hour, 68 minute!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: 68 minute doesn't exist!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Not my point!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Keep acting up and I won't put you in the story at all! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 31: Confronting the rat

"Who are you?" demanded Pettigrew. "Stand back! Or… or this boy gets hurt!"

Harry ignored him and sent a body binding hex. Pettigrews arm snapped to his side and he toppled to the ground.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

"Y-yeah." stuttered Ron.

"How did this guy kidnap you?" asked Harry.

"He didn't." said Ron.

"What? What are you talking about?" frowned Harry.

"I… I saw Pettigrew and followed him. I was hoping to catch him." said Ron. "I followed him in and he attacked me from behind and took my wand."

"We'll talk later." said Harry and he turned to Pettigrew. He put on a dangerous smile and put one foot on Pettigrew's chest. "Peter Pettigrew I presume?"

"H-H-Harry! It's been so long! You look just like your father but you have your moth-" babbled Pettigrew but he stopped talking as Harry put more pressure on his chest.

"Can it Pettigrew." snapped Harry. "I haven't live with those people since I was 5, so don't ever compare me to them."

"Hey Ron. What did this little bastard want from you?" asked Harry.

"He wanted me to give him information about Aiden. And he also wanted me to tell him the Gryffindor common room password." said Ron shakily. "He… He also wanted me to tell him what I knew about You-Know-Who. Because my family are Dumbledore's greatest supporters, he thought I will know something."

"Did you really believe Dumbledore will share his information would anyone, let alone a teenager? You're more dumb than I thought you were. Enough about Dumbledore. Just thinking about him makes me sick." spat Harry. "You're going to answer some questions. And don't even think about lying. If I see that you're lying, I'll beat every inch of your miserable body."

"Y-you wouldn't. Dumbledore wouldn't approve that." trembled Pettigrew.

"Didn't I make it rather clear that I'm not crazy about Dumbledore?" said Harry. "I'm extremely tempted to rip you apart so don't tempt me. Understood?"

Pettigrew nodded weakly.

"Ok, first question. How did you escape Azkaban?" asked Harry.

"I'm an unregistered rat Animagus." said Pettigrew.

"Interesting. So that's how you were able to slip out from the Dementors. Ok, then next question. Why did you betray your friends to Voldemort?"

Ron and Peter shuddered at the name but Harry scoffed.

"Are you afraid of hearing your old masters name? Suck it up." said Harry. "Answer my question."

"I betrayed my friends because I didn't want to fight the side of losing battle. You have no idea what power the Dark Lord possess. He promised me power and I became his spy in Dumbledore's "Order of the Phoenix" Do you know how Dumbledore fought? He refused to let his men use deadly force. Did you know stunners were the strongest magic we could use? Apparently he believed "everyone can be redeemed". When your parents named me as the secret keeper instead of Black, I could not have been happier." said Pettigrew. "If I succeeded, Dark lord would have placed me in the highest position."

"But Voldemort failed, and you're put in Azkaban. Ok, next question. Why did Voldemort come after the Potters in the first place? Was it only because they were on Voldemort's side?" asked Harry.

"I... I won't tell you that!" said Pettigrew.

"Last chance. Spill." growled Harry.

"Make me!" said Pettigrew, putting on a "bravado" look.

"You asked for it." said Harry as he punched Pettigrew straight in the face. Harry slugged every part of Pettigrew for twenty minute. Pettigrew's nose broke and his face became bloody and bruised. Ron was shocked at how brutally Harry was beating up Pettigrew.

"Stop, please! I'll tell you!" gasped out Pettigrew. "

I don't know all of it- Wait! I swear I don't know!" screamed Pettigrew when he saw Harry raising his fist. "The Dark Lord came after your family because of a prophecy! The Dark Lord only knows the first part of the prophecy and the prophecy said a child born end of month of july having a power to defeat Voldemort! He believed it was the Potter children because you and Aiden were born in end of july. That's all I know!" Pettigrew managed to say that all in one breath.

"And how does Voldemort know first part of the prophecy?"

"Snape told the Dark Lord about the prophecy when Dumbledore first heard it." said Pettigrew.

"Snape? Why am I not surprised." muttered Harry. So Dumbledore and Snape knew about the prophecy. Was that why Dumbledore favored Aiden so much? Because he was this boy who was could defeat Voldemort?

"There's one thing I don't understand." said Harry. "I did some research and you were an average student at best. How did you accomplish becoming an Animagus?"

"Because we helped him." said the voice behind Harry.

Harry turned and saw James and Sirius had appeared.

"Move away from that criminal Mr Potter. And thank you for your cooperation." said Sirius.

"Sirius! James! My friends-" whimpered Pettigrew.

"Shut up Peter." snapped James. "The day you betrayed my family is the day our friendship ended. Ron, Harry are you alright? You're not hurt?"

"No..no Mr Potter." said Ron.

"Good, now let's get out of here." said James as he and Sirius pulled Peter up to his feet.

* * *

"Are you an Animagus as well?" asked Harry as he walked down the tunnel.

"Yes. Me and Sirius are both. Stag and dog." replied James.

"Why? Being an Animagus is a too much of work to be just done out of whim." said Harry.

"It wasn't just a whim. We did it becau-" said James but he stopped himself for a moment. "Please don't tell this to anyone. Because of Remus."

"Remus? As in the DADA professor? Why?" asked Harry.

"Again, please don't tell this to anyone. Because he's a Werewolf." said James.

"A werewolf! But aren't they dangerous?" gasped Ron, who was trailing behind.

"No! Well, yes. But that's the point. We became Animagus to keep him company during full moon." said Sirius.

"Werewolf only pose danger to humans, not animals." said James.

"So, you went through an extremely difficult process just for your friend?" said Harry, bit impressed that they had such a strong loyalty for their friend.

James smiled ruefully. "Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter used to be the best of friends in school. We called ourself the Marauders. We always watched out for each other and trusted each other. Or I thought we could."

"Well, then I have to thank you then. Because I found that scum because I had a rather useful map." said Harry.

"Really? You found the map?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Well, someone gave it to me. It was rather helpful." said Harry as he stepped out of the tree hole.

It was almost night time. The sky had started to turn black. Harry then saw Lupin coming to the tree.

"Mr Potter? What are you doing out here? In this time?" asked Lupin in surprise.

Then Ron stepped out, followed by James, Sirius and Pettigrew.

"James? Sirius? Is that Peter?" gasped Remus.

"Yep. Harry Potter helped us catch this rat." said Sirius. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" asked Remus. "It's full moon. You have to get these two out of here quickly! Who knows what I might do!"

"Shit, how could I have forgotten! Padfoot, you stay with Moony. I'll take Pettigrew and the kids back to Hogwarts." said James.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Sirius, and he and Remus slipped back into the tree.

"Let's get going." said James but somebody came behind from the bushes.

"Well, well well. Two students out of bed and with a criminal." said a sneering voice.

"Snape?" frowned James.

"I'll finally have you expelled once in for all. Assisting a wanted criminal is a serious offense. I'll have you put in Azkaban." said Snape with a evil smile.

"Snape, don't be ridiculous. Mr Potter helped us catch him and we are taking him back to Hogwarts so we can send him to DMLE tomorrow." said James.

"Even with that, the fact that they have broken the rule does not change." snapped Snape.

"How did you know I was out here anyway?" frowned Harry.

"I overheard one of your little friend talk about you seeing Pettigrew in near the Whomping Willow." said Snape. "I have waited this for so long. I hated that brat the moment I saw him and was dying to get him expelled." growled Snape.

"So that's what it's all about? Harry being my son?" said James angrily. "I told you, if you still have problem with me, take it out on me. What did he ever do?"

"That brat is no different from you. Arrogant, thinking he's above rule and running around with his little friends. Well, Dumbledore's been itching to kick him out so he's going to be-"

"Stupefy." said Harry and he knocked out Snape. "I have better things to do with my life then listen to this idiot. Now can we please get back to the castle?"

* * *

As James dragged Pettigrew to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron made way back to their common room. As they arrived on the corridor that split up the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room, Harry stopped Ron.

"Hold on. There's something I want to ask you." said Harry.

Ron turned and faced Harry.

"What the hell were you thinking going after a criminal alone? You do realize he's a Death Eater right? You know what the Death Eaters did in the first war don't you?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed deeply. "Remember that time in Leaky Cauldron? You and Logan had dinner with my family before the year started. And… what Logan said to me really made me think."

"I'm already overshadowed by my brothers and sister. And what Logan told me was right. What's noteworthy about me? I have nothing to show for besides the fact that I'm friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. I guess that's why I went after Pettigrew when I saw him in the Hogwarts ground. I thought I would be remembered as the brave Weasley who caught a dangerous criminal." said Ron.

"Ron, being brave doesn't mean you dive head in to a trouble." said Harry. "What you did was dangerous."

"I know. And I'm sorry." sighed Ron. "Thank you for saving me. Who knows what he might have done to me."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I caught that scumbag." said Harry. "Also Ron, you don't have to focus on being better than your brothers. You can be the best in your own right. You can be the best at what you are good at."

"But there's nothing I'm really good at." protested Ron.

"Come on. Even yourself knows that's a bull. Everyone has some sort of thing they either like or are good at. You just need to figure it out." advised Harry.

"I will try." nodded Ron. "Umm… Harry? I just want to say I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you the last two years. When Aiden said you were no good, I just automatically assumed it was true. I hope you can forgive me for that." And Ron offered his hand.

"It's better late than never. Apology accepted." said Harry and he shook it.

Harry checked his watch and said "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm tired. Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen. Although I am sure you will be hearing about this soon in the papers soon, I am pleased to announce that Peter Pettigrew, has been caught by the aurors yesterday."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Harry's friends looked at him and raised their eyebrows, and Harry mouthed later.

Harry noticed that when Dumbledore was making that announcement, he didn't look genuinely happy. What was the old coot up to?

Snape was glaring daggers at Harry and Harry paid no attention to the man.

For the rest of the year, Snape had tried everything to get Harry expelled. Snape had claimed multiple times that he had seen Harry outside Hogwarts during curfew with Peter Pettigrew.

Fortunately for Harry, James and Sirius claimed that they had no idea what Snape was talking about. Sirius even suggested that Snape needed a break from his job.

That must have been the straw that broke the camels back when Snape revealed to the school that Remus was a werewolf.

News about Lupin being a werewolf spread through the school like wildfire. Some were claiming they shouldn't have let a dangerous creature near them in a first place while some defended him by saying he was a good teacher.

To avoid any backlash from the parents, Lupin had resigned by the end of the year. The Defense position curse prevailed.

Harry decided to pop by on Remus. When Harry arrived in his office, Lupin was packing his belongings.

"Hello Mr Potter." greeted Remus.

"Hello professor. Heard you're leaving." said Harry.

Lupin gave a sad smile. "Yes. Parents weren't very pleased when they learned that a werewolf was teaching them."

"Are you really leaving? Can't you stay?" asked Harry. Remus looked surprised.

"Putting aside my personal feelings, we finally had a good defense teacher. You do know that the previous two were coward and a narcissistic fraud right?"

"As much as I want to, the society doesn't really treat my kind well because they fear us. We're not really supposed to have jobs like this." said Remus.

"Why am I not surprised that a society with people who think non magicals are trash treat werewolves like that." said Harry rolling his eyes.

Remus continued packing and soon shut his suitcase shut. "I heard about what you did that day in the Whomping willow from James and Sirius. I'm really impressed. Good job on catching him."

Lupin picked up his case and walked to the door. He stopped and looked at Harry. "Goodbye Harry. I hope we can see each other again in better circumstances in the future."

"The feelings mutual." said Harry.

* * *

Once again, large red steam engine was making its way to the Kings cross station.

"I guess what I should really remember is that when after eliminating the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, it must be the truth. I should always consider factors that may seem unrealistic or absurd." said Harry.

"Sign of four?" asked Hermione and Harry nodded.

"You know, I can't believe we're losing another Defense teacher." said Ginny.

"We're losing another Defense teacher. Will there ever be a teacher who'll stay for more than a year?" sighed Hermione.

"And this defense teacher was actually good!" moaned Neville.

"He may have been a Werewolf but he was such a great professor, not to mention he was a nice person." said Ginny.

"Who knows, maybe next year we will have a Vampire to teach us." said Luna dreamily.

Everyone laughed. "So, what are you guys doing during holidays?" asked Harry.

"Daddys said he's taking me to South America. Maybe we might find Crumple horned snorkack there." smiled Luna.

"Gran said she's really impressed with my schoolwork. She said she might take me to the Quidditch world cup if she can get the tickets." said Neville happily.

"Yeah! The Quidditch world cup. My dad says he could get a ticket through his job." said Ginny.

"You know girls, they miss you two back on the institute." said Harry. "Have both of you considered about visiting us again?"

"Oh, definitely!" smiled Hermione.

"I wouldn't mind seeing everyone again." said Ginny.

"Also girls, Logan said if you two come during the summer, you can join in the training." said Harry.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Training with the X Men? Of course I'll go!"

"I want to come too. But then I'll have to decide on Quidditch world cup or that." said Ginny.

"Well, you don't have to decide. You two can spend the first half of the holiday in the institute and you can stay the other half with your family. That way you get both training and family time. Sound good?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't sound better." smiled Hermione. "What's training going to be like?"

By the time the conversations were over, the train had arrived on the station.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Peter was laying inside the DMLE holding cell, waiting to be sent back to Azkaban tomorrow. His body and face still hurt from the beating he got from Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. That boy was a mystery to him. Peter remembered him as a little baby boy who probably would not have even hurt a fly and yet when he saw him this time, he was extremely brutal. He also didn't seem to like Dumbledore and in wizarding world, that was very strange. Also, what did he mean by he didn't live with the Potters ever since he was five?

But what's important is that Harry Potter had caught him and put him back in prison. Tomorrow, he will be back to Azkaban, a hellish place where he spent 13 years of his life. Even looking back, he wished he could have discovered that being an Animagus helped get away from Dementor far sooner.

Peter soon fall alseep and woke up when he heard a faint noise. The door of his cell was open and the cuffs that prevented him from turning into a rat was gone.

In front of him was a wand and a note. The wand was his old wand that he hadn't seen since the day he was sent to Azkaban. Peter picked up the note next to the wand and read it.

 _Lord Voldemort is located in one of the forests in Albania. Look for rumors about strange anomaly that has been killing off animals in forest. Good luck._

Peter couldn't believe his luck. Although he had no idea who this note was from or who gave him his wand, he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He pocketed his wand and transformed into a rat and scurried off to find his master.

Few minutes after Peter left the holding cell, Albus Dumbledore emerged from the shadows. "Perfect. Everything's going according to my plan. I'll be seeing Tom very soon."

Now that his job was done, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and sat on his desk. He now needed to make arrangements for the Triwizard tournament. Durmstrang and Beauxbaton had already agreed on having the tournament on Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sighed and wiped his face. This was going to be a lot of work. Then his eyes landed on the newspaper on his desk that had the news of Pettigrew's capture.

Harry Potter. Grimaced Dumbledore. He knew James and Sirius were lying about Harry not being out. He himself checked their memories with Legilimency. But he there was no other way to prove Harry was out without revealing he had used Legilimency.

"Something needs to be done with that boy." thought Dumbledore. "But what?"

Then an idea flashed through his head. "The tournament." smiled Dumbledore. Yes, his new plan could get rid of Harry Potter for good.

 _A/N: 3rd year is over, and the year I've been dying to write about will be coming up soon! Also, that was Ron's redemption. Did you like it? And could Harry be starting to see his parents and friends in different light? Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _I'll be leaving the poll open until I write the next chapter so please vote! For those who want Aiden to redeem, feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion about how he could do that. For those who don't want Aiden to redeem, feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion about how his downfall should be._

 _Thank you Red Dragon!_

 _Navn Ukjent: Ravenclaws were woken up in the middle of the night to go down to the Great Hall, so Harry didn't have the time to take the map. By next day, Pettigrew had already fled out of the school so he wasn't on the map._

 _The Aberrant one: Yep, he's sulking in his room under his mother's supervision._

 _Armiture: Harry is capable of wandless magic._

 _Cj: Harry's friends will be meeting the X Men soon but the X Men and the Order will not have an alliance, because the way they take care of stuff is too different for them to work together. And no, Luna will not be bonding with Nightcrawler._


	32. Chapter 32: Preparing for fourth year

_**RJStephenson: Hey Wade! I saw your latest trailer. It looked amazing.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Yeah, great trailer. Fuck Thanos! Make sure you get your pretty little ass on Deadpool 2 seat, not on Avengers seat ok? We need to earn good money.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Umm… Wade? You do know that Avengers film is coming out far sooner than Deadpool 2 right? Besides, both movies are basically coming out of the same company. Disney owns Fox remember?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh right. Disney. The big scary ass company. If you want to get rescued in a deserted island, draw Mickey mouse and claim it as yours. They'll come get you.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Well, Disney certainly is turning into a huge company. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 32: Preparing for fourth year

"Got everything you need?" asked Harry as he loaded Hermione's suitcase onto the Blackbird.

"Yep. Plenty of clothes, some books and homework." said Hermione.

"Trust me Hermione, you won't even have energy to do your homework at the end of the day. I suggest you do it when you return home." said Harry.

"Well, who knows. I might be able to manage." said Hermione confidently.

"Alright Scott. This is the address for the Burrow Ginny gave to me." said Harry as he handed over a note.

"Alright, buckle up." said Scott and the aircraft lifted into the air.

"Is Scott going to join the training?" asked Hermione.

"He always does. He's the commander of the X Men remember? I think Logan's also joining the training." said Harry.

Hermione let out a loud squeal. "I can't believe I'll be training with the Cyclops and the Wolverine!"

"Well, believe it. Because it's real." said Harry.

The Blackbird landed on a small patch of land on a countryside. Harry could see a tall crooked house that must have been the Burrow based on Ginny's description.

Harry knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley greeted him.

"Oh, Harry!" she smiled and she pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Ooof! It's nice to see you too Mrs Weasley!" said Harry as struggled to breath.

"I heard what you did for my babies. Who knew what would have happened if you weren't there!" said Mrs Weasley. "That horrid Pettigrew could have done anything my little boy. And if I see Fudge, he better hide because what was he thinking placing Dementors near children! My daughter could have died!"

"It was nothing Mrs Weasley. It was really for personal reason." said Harry. "Is Ginny ready to go?"

"I believe she's nearly packed. Ginny! Harry's here!" yelled Mrs Weasley. "By the way Harry, this training she said she'll be getting, it isn't dangerous, is it?"

"Of course not. It'll toughen her up. Besides, the instructors are world class experts so no need to sweat." said Harry.

Soon, Ginny came running down with a suitcase. "Hi Harry. I'm ready to go."

"Good. Blackbird is on the patch nearby." said Harry as he tried to pick up Ginny's suitcase.

"No thanks. I got it." said Ginny.

"Don't you need to say goodbye to your family?" asked Harry.

"I already said goodbye yesterday. Besides, I'll be back in a month. They are busy doing their own stuff anyway." said Ginny.

Ginny gave her mother a hug and a goodbye and Mrs Weasley gave her the same bone crushing hug she gave to Harry before.

"Shall we?" asked Harry as Mrs Weasley released Ginny from the hug. Ginny nodded and left the Burrow with Harry.

* * *

"So, anything interesting happened lately? When I was gone?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it's been only a week." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Ginny looked hesitant. "Umm… Something did happen."

"Really? Care to share?" asked Harry.

"You're not going to like it." said Ginny.

"Come on, what is it?" asked Harry.

Ginny hesitated again, but decided there was no point beating around the bush. "Peter Pettigrew escaped from DMLE holding cell."

Hermione gasped and Harry was shocked. "What? How? When?"

"About week ago, just when the summer holiday started. Aurors found that somebody had opened the cell door and magic restraining handcuffs. Aurors as trying to find him, but they know it's going to be impossible since Pettigrew can turn into a rat." said Ginny.

"How could that happened? Who could have released him?" said Hermione.

"Probably a fellow death eater but no one is going to question the Death Eaters." said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because known Death Eaters are all in prison and none of them were Animagus. And the so called "Ex Death Eaters" who claimed "that they were under imperius" like Lucius Malfoy are all rich Purebloods with power. They got out of prison during first war through bribe. I'm sure they are not afraid to do the same thing again." said Ginny bitterly.

"Is there anything the ministry can do right?" said Harry in disbelief. "First they receive bribes from terrorists, they place soul sucking monsters near kids and a criminal escapes under their nose!"

Hermione and Ginny could see Harry was getting more and more upset so they quickly changed the subject. "So, how are your family Ginny?"

"Oh great. Percy got a job in ministry and now he's up in his room all day, sending letters about Cauldron thickness regulation. The twins are developing prank items and that's making mom mad. Ron's also in his room all day. Though, I don't know what he's doing there." said Ginny quickly.

* * *

"Alright. Today's training, we have two people joining us. Hermione and Ginny." said Scott. "But that doesn't change anything. Train like you usually do."

"Main mission is evacuating civilians. And then take down the targets." said Logan.

"Come to think of it, isn't using our magic violating the underage magic law?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Americans have more lenient rule about that so don't worry. Plus, the British law doesn't apply here." said Harry.

"Alright, get your asses in." said Logan. "And you two are Toots and Scotch during training."

"Why Scotch?" asked Ginny but Logan ignored her and gave a signal to start the training.

The silver room turned into Central Park New York. Then, armed gangsters appeared and started shooting.

"Alright you know the drill!" yelled Cyclops.

The group split into two. Harry pulled Hermione and Ginny closer to him.

"Stick close to me. These may be a simulation, but it'll still hurt if you get hit." said Harry. And Harry quickly blocked a bullet that was coming to their way.

Colossus shielded himself from the bullets and picked up one of the gangster and broke its gun. Magma came out of the ground and attacked with her fire blast.

"Girls, you have to attack as well!" yelled Mage.

'A-A-Alright! Um… What was the Defense procedure? Analyze the attack pattern…" said Hermione.

"No time for that, Toots. Attack!" yelled Wolverine as he slashed through a gangsters body.

"Wait, the fire charm! Incendio!" said Hermione and clothes of a gangster caught on fire. "And next I should use…"

"Watch out!" yelled Ice Men as he created an ice wall to stop a bullet that was heading on Hermione's way. Cannonball quickly pinned the gangster to the ground.

"Did it get to you?" asked Ice Men.

"N-No." said Hermione.

"Good." and Ice Men continued his attack.

Ginny was doing better than Hermione, but not by much.

"Chiroptera Mucous" yelled Ginny and a gangster screamed painfully as yellow bats came out of his nose. Ginny quickly used a body binding charm on the gangster.

Ginny continued on her combination of Bat bogey hex and body binding charm. Then, she shot a bat bogey hex to another person, but that person dodged the attack and raised his gun at her. Harry quickly sent a cutting hex on the attackers leg and the attacker fall to the ground.

Training continued on in a similar fashion, until the room turned back into the silver room and Professor X's voice said "Training over. Great work today."

* * *

"That was intense." panted Hermione as she left the danger room.

"I never knew it was going to be this hard." said Ginny who wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Hermione, Ginny. Could I have word with you two?" asked Scott.

"Sure." said Hermione as she and Ginny walked over to Scott, who led them to an empty classroom. Logan was already waiting for them in the room.

"Firstly, not too bad for a first time." said Scott. "But improvement is definitely needed."

"You Toots, know lots of spells and that's good. But you focus too much on the words. In combat you just sometimes need to get rid of all that crap and focus on the physical thing. Also, your reflexes suck." said Logan.

"And Ginny? While you have better reflexes, your attack pattern is too predictable. It's that nose magic and binding magic. Your opponents could easily dodge that combination once they figure it out." said Scott. "So, you two are each getting a partner to get special training. And by special training, I mean training that will help you on those areas you two lack."

"You two get in here." called Logan out the door and Bobby and Harry came in.

"Hermione? Bobby will be working with you. Ginny? You're with Harry." said Scott.

"But before all that, you two, get out to the grounds." said Logan.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had to run around the grounds of Xavier institute five times with Logan trailing behind them. Even if they slowed down little bit, Logan would yell at them to speed up. They were surprised how students in Xavier institute could keep up with Logan's training.

Hermione and Ginny also had to give 25 push ups with Logan counting.

"Come on! You still have 15 more!" shouted Logan.

"Harry wasn't joking when he said this was going to be tough." wheezed Ginny.

"I don't think I'll be able to move after this, let alone work on homework." panted Hermione.

"Cut the chit chat!" growled Logan. "My grandmother could do it faster, and she's dead!"

"You have grandmother? What is she, the first human of the earth?" sniggered Harry who was standing next to Logan.

"Drop and give me 50. You know that's what I meant." growled Logan.

"I already completed my daily push up." protested Harry.

"Get on the ground." growled Logan.

"Oh come on. It's was just a joke." said Harry.

"Do it now or I make it 100, comedian of the year." said Logan.

Harry sighed and went next to the girls and started to do push ups with them.

"How often do you do this?" asked Hermione.

"Danger room once a month, regular training three times a week." said Harry as got onto his twentieth push up.

"Logan said he used to be a soldier so he must have done this every day." said Hermione. "I used to think he was great. Now I think he's even more amazing."

"That's Logan. Pushes you to your limit, make you stronger and discipline in the way." said Harry.

"Maybe he can make Aiden grow up then." joked Ginny.

"He wouldn't last an hour, let alone a day. Not to mention it'll be a torture for everyone because he'll complain non stop. I can imagine him saying "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I don't need some muggle training. I have magic which far superior than Logan's training"." snorted Harry.

"Only I don't think he'll be able to use vocabulary as diverse as that." laughed Hermione.

"I said cut the chit chat!" shouted Logan as he took a swig from a bottle.

"Logan, could have some of those? I'm thirsty." asked Ginny panting.

"Can't. It's liquor." said Logan taking another swig.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Scotch Gin." replied Logan.

"Wait a minute- Is that why I'm Scotch?" demanded Ginny.

"It was either that or Freckles." said Logan. "And you still have three more. Go all the way down or it doesn't count."

* * *

"Logan told me my task was to build your reflexes." said Bobby. "So, what I'm going to do is give you hundred every time we train. I'll keep score on how many you manage to hit or dodge. If you get hit, that's five points off. You can use any magic you want."

"What do you mean hundre-" asked Hermione but she was cut off as she an ice ball big as her head came flying towards her. Hermione dodged that ice ball.

"Not too bad." said Bobby.

"That was really clo-" said Hermione but an ice ball hit her from the side.

"That's minus 5 point so you're currently in negative four. Be on guard constantly. Come on we have to bring this up." said Bobby.

"O-Ok!" said Hermione and she saw another ice ball heading toward her. She managed to blow it apart.

"That's better." smiled Bobby. "Another!"

* * *

"Ok Ginny. What offensive spells do you know?" asked Harry.

"Well, bat bogey hex, body binding charm, Riddikulus charm, tripping hex, hair loss charm and… I think that's it." said Ginny.

"Ok, take away the hair loss charm because that doesn't do any good damage. And Riddikulus only works on Boggart. So, you know three charms that can do damage." said Harry. "You have good reflexes. Probably because you play Quidditch. You need to know more spell. Ok, let's do something that's most commonly used. The stunning spell. The incantation is stupefy. Try it."

"Stupefy!" said Ginny while waving her wand and small red beam shot out of her wand. Harry quickly dodged it.

"Good, but needs refining." said Harry. Harry conjured a dummy and put it in front of Ginny. "Practice stunner on this dummy Ginny." said Harry. "And be on guard while you do it."

Ginny begin to shoot stunners on the dummy. Over time, the stunner was becoming stronger and stronger.

Then, Harry crept up to her from behind and sent out two stunners. Ginny was able to dodge the first one, but wasn't so lucky the second time.

Harry revived Ginny. "I did say be on guard constantly." said Harry. "Also, I need to teach you defensive spell as well. Dodging is effective, but it has limits."

* * *

"23...24…25. 20 second faster than last week. 10 minute break. And start individual training."

"Whew! You guys are getting better." said Bobby as he wiped sweat off his face. Bobby created couple of ice cube and put it on top of his head. "Ahh… That's better."

"Can I have one?" asked Hermione and Bobby placed his hand on Hermione's hand and when Bobby lifted his hand, there were couple of ice cubes on Hermione's head.

"Thanks." smiled Hermione as she sat on a shade.

10 minutes later, Harry stood up. "Alright, let's start training."

"Hey, Harry. Why don't we swap today?" asked Bobby.

"Swap. I train Ginny, you train Hermione. You know, see if we each did a good job." said Bobby.

"Sure. Hermione, get over here." said Harry.

Hermione walked to Harry and Harry immediately sent out a stunner. Hermione whipped out her wand and casted a shield charm.

"Nice." smirked Harry. "Diffindo!"

Hermione dodged it and quickly sent a stunner to Harry. Harry managed to block the spell.

Meanwhile, Bobby was doing something different with Ginny.

"Alright, let's see how many different ways you can counter the attacks." said Bobby.

About dozen ice balls went flying to Ginny's direction and Ginny quickly melted, sliced and blew up the ice balls.

The training continued the training, until Hermione and Ginny were exhausted.

"Ok, that's enough for today." said Bobby. "Well, Logan will be proud to see we did a good job."

"Well, he might be prouder at me, because I _clearly_ did a better job." smirked Harry.

"In your dreams." said Bobby rolling his eyes but he was smirking as well. "Training in Danger Room is next week, so we will be seeing who'll do better. Then, we'll see who did a better job."

"You two should wash and get changed. Better do it quick because Kurt said he's ordering Pizza. And Peter said he's putting up Jaws on the screen tonight." said Harry turning to the girls.

"Sweet, Pizza and Movie night." said Bobby. "Come on. We should get changed quickly or they might eat up all the pizza!"

* * *

"Positions are same as last training. Split into two." ordered Scott as the silver room changed into a city.

Multiple Man surrounded a target with his clones and attacked. Wolfsbane turned into a full wolf and bit into the throat of the attacker. Nightcrawler quickly teleported himself to a crowd, picked up few people and teleported away.

Hermione and Ginny were with each other, back to back. They started firing spells while dodging any incoming attacks.

A thug with a started shooting guns at Hermione and Hermione quickly dodged the bullets, while making an shield that was more powerful than average shield charm. Suddenly, the attacker went stiff and fall to the ground. Ginny had stunned him from behind.

"Nice! Our plan did work." smiled Ginny.

"Logan did say misdirection is very useful." said Hermione.

Everyone continued the fight and it was very clear that Hermione and Ginny were doing far better than compared to how they did last time.

Soon, the training was over and the city turned back to the Danger Room.

"Nice job everyone. It's great to see improvements." said Professor X's voice.

Logan came down from the control room with Professor Xavier.

"Well, Bobby and Harry, I guess you didn't slack off training those two." said Logan. "Their combat skill was a crap but now… it's passable."

"Really Logan? Can't you give a good compliment?" smirked Hermione.

"You two were passable. End of story." Logan said gruffly.

"It was great to see improvement. Remind me again when you are returning home?" said Professor X.

"Tomorrow afternoon professor." replied Ginny.

"Has month went by already?" said Professor X. "You may go get changed now. Harry said he's arranging a trip to American wizarding community tomorrow before you leave so you can prepare to pack and be ready for the trip."

* * *

Far away from New York, there was a small British village called the Little Hangleton. There was an old Manor called the Riddle house. Once a prosperous house where people lived, now it only has a dim shadow of its glory days.

Since the owners of the manor and their son were found murdered inside the house and the culprit was never caught, no one even came close to the manor. Except for Frank Bryce, the old caretaker of the house.

So Frank Bryce was surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw that a light was coming out of the manor.

Frank picked up his old walking stick made his way to the manor and towards the light. The room the light coming out had slightly ajared door. Voices were coming out.

"Where's Nagini?" said Voldemort.

"She's out exploring my lord." said Pettigrew.

"Do not forget to milk her when she comes back Wormtail. This journey has tired me greatly." said Voldemort.

"You don't need to tell me that my Lord. I have been looking for you for almost a month after I escaped the DMLE. If it wasn't for that tip that you were in Albania, it would have taken me much longer." said Pettigrew. "Do forgive me for my curiosity but how long are we planning on staying here my lord?"

"A week. Perhaps longer. We will move once the Quidditch world cup is over. Then we shall carry out our plan. Bertha Jorkins has provided us a rather useful information about the Triwizard tournament before we disposed her. That is the perfect timing for out plan. I'll be contacting my spy to set up the trap."

"My lord. Please forgive me for saying this but are you quite sure on using Potter? I'm sure there are plenty of other wizards or witches we can use for the ritual." said Pettigrew.

"Is that so?"

"My lord. If we use another wizard, the process could go far quicker…" said Pettigrew.

"So you are offering to go out and find a substitute? Could it be that you are getting tired of taking care of me and planning to desert me?" said Voldemort coldly.

"No my lord. I am your most loyal servant." trembled Pettigrew. "But what if we contacted the others-"

"Do not question me again Wormtail." said Voldemort coldly. "I have reason for choosing the Triwizard tournament as the place and time for the ritual. The spy and I had decided that that is the perfect opportunity to destroy Potter."

"Yes my lord." said Pettigrew.

"Why am I not contacting others? Who do I know is the loyal and smart servant? All of them deserted me and those who didn't are in Azkaban. You do not exactly fill the requirement of loyal or smart." hissed Voldemort.

"But my lord, wasn't I the one who found you and brought Bertha Jorkins?"

"True, but you only did so out of fear, not out of loyalty. Your devotion is nothing more than a cowardice. You wouldn't even be here if you had better place to go. Also, you were not aware about how useful Bertha Jorkins would be when you caught her. And I'm sure I don't need to say anything about your intelligence."

"You are correct my lord. But you can't deny that the information she gave was invaluable." said Pettigrew.

"Yes. I do not deny that the information was invaluable, for if it wasn't for her information about the Triwizard tournament, the plan could have never formed. For that you will be rewarded by performing the essential part ritual." said Voldemort and he sat in silence for about a minute. "I think I hear Nagini coming Wormtail."

From the end of the corridor, a large snake slithered in. The snake slithered into the room and hissing noises were heard.

"Wormtail. Nagini has told me that the old muggle caretaker is standing right outside the door, listening to our conversation. Why don't you bring him in."

Wormtail rushed to the door and opened the door.

"Come closer muggle. I take it that you heard everything we just discussed?" said Voldemort.

"What did you call me?" asked Frank.

"A Muggle. Meaning you don't have magic." said Voldemort.

"I don't know what you mean by magic but I know you have killed someone and is planning on killing more. I'm going to contact the authority. My wife knows I'm here so if you try to do anything to me-" said Frank bravely but he was cut off by a cold laugh.

"I know you don't have a wife. I know no one knows you are here muggle. Don't ever think about lying to Lord Voldemort." said Voldemort.

"Well, my lord." spat Frank. "If you're so high and mighty, why don't you face me like a man?"

"I am not a man muggle. I am much more. Wormtail, grant him his wish." said Voldemort.

"Are you sure about this my lord?" asked Wormtail.

"I have more than enough power to take care of this muggle Wormtail. Do not make me say it twice."

"As you wish my lord." said Wormtail and he turned around the master chair. Frank Bryce dropped his walking stick and screamed at pure horror at what he saw.

"Avada kedavra." and the killing curse hit Frank square in the chest, killing him.

* * *

Far across the ocean, Harry Potter woke up in his sleep. He put on his glasses and immediately ran to the Headmaster's room.

"Professor! Professor Xavier!" yelled Harry banging the door.

The door opened and Harry rushed in.

"What brings you here in the middle of the night Harry?" asked Professor X.

"Professor, I don't know how but I saw Voldemort and Pettigrew in a dream, talking about a plan. Some sort of tournament. I think it will be faster if you just read my memory." said Harry.

"Come closer." said Professor X and he read Harry's dream.

"This is indeed disturbing Harry. Voldemort is planning something during Triwizard tournament. What that is, we don't know." said Professor X.

"Tomorrow when I take the girls to the wizarding community, I'll ask Hermione to look find some books and information about the tournament." said Harry.

"Good. Voldemort has mentioned "ritual" multiple times. I believe it won't be a stretch to assume that it's a ritual to revive himself." said Professor X grimly.

"He's coming back soon." whispered Harry.

"It is inevitable. We must start planning but we shall not start unless we have as much information as possible. First priority tomorrow is finding out about Triwizard tournament." said Professor X.

"Yes sir." said Harry and he asked. "Professor, do you know how I can listen to Voldemort's thought?"

"Harry, do you remember that time when I first called you over to my office? When I sent Logan inside your head? I sent Logan inside because you had piece of Voldemort's soul. I believe that's why you can hear Voldemort's thought. Even though the soul is destroyed, you can hear the thoughts because Voldemort still lives."

"That's not good professor. If Voldemort found out I have a connection with him, wouldn't he use this against me?" said Harry.

"I don't think so Harry. I believe since the soul is destroyed, it is possible for you to look at Voldemort's mind but not the other way around. Of course, the downside is probably that you can not control when to see his memory. I might as well as say you can only see it when Voldemort is feeling an intense emotion." said Professor X.

"That's a relief." sighed Harry. "So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow with the information about the tournament?"

Professor X nodded. "But before you go, could you give me your memory so myself and others can review it?"

"Of course Professor." said Harry and he pulled out a silvery wisp out of his head and placed it into a phial"

* * *

"Alright got your stuff packed?" asked Scott. "I'll be dropping you two in your homes after I drop Harry off from the visit."

"Everything. Besides, if we left something behind, Harry can get it back to us when we meet at the beginning of the year." said Ginny. "Hermione, ready to go?"

Hermione was saying goodbye to Bobby. "Thank you for training me. It was fun training with you." smiled Hermione as she gave Bobby a brief hug.

"It was fun for me too. Hope we can train together again." said Bobby.

"The feelings mutual." smiled Hermione and she and Harry boarded the Blackbird and the Blackbird flew to the American wizarding community.

Hermione and Ginny looked around excitedly at the American version of Diagon Alley. Ginny went inside the Quidditch shop while Hermione went inside the bookstore.

"Hey Hermione. I've got an offer for you." said Harry. "If you find me a book about Triwizard tournament, I'll give you 10 galleon."

"Really? Ok, I'll search for it." said Hermione and she begin to busily go through books.

Harry went to check on Ginny, who was admiring various broom sticks. "Hey Ginny. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Harry. These brooms are all so cool." said Ginny eyeing the brooms. "Is Hermione looking at books right now?"

"Yep. And I'm also going to make a same offer to you. If you find me any information on Triwizard tournament, I'll give you 10 galleons." said Harry.

By the end of the day, both girls came to Harry with handful of books about Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

"... And Triwizard has been held lastly in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 202 years ago. So far, there has been no attempt to revive this tournament due to high mortality rates." read Harry.

"So the tournament is a dangerous competition held between three schools. Person selected for the tournament are held on magically binding contract and can not back out of competition." said Professor X. The duo sat in silence for few minutes.

"So, we'll have to prepare then?" said Harry.

"Definitely."

 _A/N: 4th year will be starting the next chapter and I'm super excited! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Thank you Red Dragon!_


	33. Chapter 33: Goblet of Fire

_**RJStephenson: WHO HERE HAS WATCHED AVENGERS INFINITY WAR?**_

 _ **Deadpool: I didn't! Fuck Thanos!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That movie was frickin amazing! Seriously people, watch it or you'll regret it.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Don't listen to this idiot! Go watch Deadpool 2!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: It's not out yet Wade remember? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 33: Goblet of Fire

"Goodbye Professor." said Harry as he boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Goodbye Harry." said Professor Xavier. He lowered his voice and said "Make sure you report everything to me."

"I will sir." said Harry and he boarded the train.

Harry went to the compartment, where his friends were sitting.

"Hi guys. How has your summer been? Did you go to the Quidditch world cup?" asked Harry.

Neville and Ginny looked at Harry and nodded grimly.

"How was it?" asked Harry as he took a seat. Neville just handed him a newspaper without saying anything.

 _Terror at the Quidditch world cup!_

 _The Quidditch world cup, which was supposed to be a great event for all wizards and witches, was interrupted by several individuals who had dressed up as "Death Eaters". (More info on Death Eaters, see pg 3)_

 _The "Death Eaters" appeared at late night and attack and destroy various wizards and their properties. Aurors were immediately sent to capture these people but none of them were caught, as they all disappeared after shooting the Dark Mark (More info on Dark Mark, see pg 5). Miraculously, there were no casualties._

 _The minister has denied this as an action of the Death Eaters. The minister claimed that this was just a work of rogue group._

" _After all." said Minister Fudge. "How could this be a work of Death Eater, when all the Death Eaters from the war were captured?"_

"This is the biggest load of crap I ever saw in my life." said Harry throwing the paper on the floor. " _How could this be a work of Death Eater? All the Death Eaters from the war were captured._ Is this guy serious?"

"Fudge doesn't want anything bad happening when he's in charge." said Neville. "He's a politician. He doesn't want his name to be tarnished."

"But this is ridiculous! How could the Minister actually be naive enough to say something like this?" said Hermione.

"How the heck did someone like him became the minister?" said Harry.

"Because it was either him or Barty Crouch." said Ginny.

"Barty Crouch? As in the Death Eater?" asked Harry, remembering the name when he was doing research about Death Eaters. Neville's face hardened when he heard Barty Crouch's name.

"No, that's his son. Barty Crouch was the head of DMLE during the war. The Death Eater is his son." said Ginny. "He gained quite a popularity by allowing aurors to use lethal force against Death Eater. Many thought he was going to be the next minister."

"But one day, his popularity dropped instantly." said Luna calmly. "That's because-"

"Because his son was the scum of the earth." spat Neville.

Other's looked at Neville in surprise. They had never saw Neville with that much anger.

"Crouch Jr and Lestranges were arrested after they were caught torturing two aurors to insanity. My parents…" said Neville.

The girls gasped and Harry's eyes hardened. "Is that why you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes. They can't even recognize me after the incident. They have to stay in St Mungos mental ward." said Neville bitterly.

"Oh, Neville I'm so sorry-" said Hermione but Neville shook his head.

"It's alright. I got used to it." said Neville bitterly. "Anyway, after it was founded that Crouch's son was a Death Eater, his popularity dropped."

"Well, at least Barty Crouch jr died in prison and Lestranges are still in prison." said Harry.

Then, the door to the compartment opened, revealing Aiden.

"If it isn't the loser pack." sneered Aiden.

"Loser pack?" snorted Harry. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Aiden ignored what he said. "Are you going to enter? I suppose if you win it, you'll be able to make yourself less pathetic."

"What are you talking about?" frowned Hermione.

"I guess you are going to enter? To show off yourself?" said Aiden.

"Either explain or get out." snapped Ginny.

Aiden looked at Ginny for a moment. "I assumed since your father and brother works in the Ministry, you would know. But I guess they don't. There are advantages of being the Boy-Who-Lived, such as being close to the minister." Aiden said smugly.

"And that's enough. We have better things to do with our lives then to listen to you jabber about yourself." said Harry and he closed the door. Aiden tried to open the door again but when he realized that it was locked magically, he gave up and left.

"I wonder what he was talking about? Enter? Is something happening at Hogwarts this year?" wondered Hermione.

"Of course something's happening. And I gave you both clues." said Harry.

"Clues?" said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Think about the last thing I asked you to do."

Hermione thought for a moment and said "You asked us to find information about the Triwizard tournament… The Triwizard tournament is going to be held in Hogwarts?"

"Correct." said Harry.

"What is the Triwizard tournament again? I didn't get the chance to read that book." said Hermione.

"A highly dangerous tournament held between three magic schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It consist of each school electing a champion and has to go through three deadly tasks that spread over the year. The champions are selected through an object called Goblet of Fire, in which people who wants to participate enters their name and the Goblet chooses who will be the best champion. Once they are chose, there is no backing out because they are bound to a magical binding contract. The last tournament was held 202 years ago and was suspended for a long time due to high death rate." explained Harry.

"How dangerous are we talking about?" asked Neville.

"The last tournament, they thought it would be wise to have school students face Manticore. Two died and one was crippled for the rest of his life." said Harry.

"And they are bringing something that dangerous to school?" said Hermione in shocked voice.

"Yep. I guess we just can't have a quiet year." said Harry.

* * *

Harry and Luna went to sit on Ravenclaw table. Harry looked at the the staff table. There were the usual teachers, but one seat was missing.

"Wonder who the new Defense teacher is." thought Harry.

Dumbledore stood up from the table and addressed the hall. "Welcome! Welcome back everyone! Now, I have some important announcements. As you know, no using magic in corridors and forbidden forest is forbidden. Now, sadly, there will be no inter house Quidditch match this year."

Everyone in the hall, minus few people, protested at that until Dumbledore held his hand up. "That's because an event will start in October and continue throughout the year, taking up too much energy and time of the teachers. I am pleased to announce-"

Then, the door to the Great Hall burst opened. A man holding a large staff came in. Every part of his face was scarred and had a grizzled look. The man's eyes were what was so strange: one of his eye was large and round, and constantly moved up and down without blinking.

"Ah, yes. May I introduce you to your newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody." said Dumbledore. Moody just curtly nodded and took a seat.

"Alastor Moody?" said Harry.

"I heard he was a Veteran Auror during the war." said Luna. "Also goes by Mad Eye. Very skilled man. They say he caught more Death Eaters than any aurors at that time."

"Huh. I guess then we will have another great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." said Harry.

"As I was saying, it gives me great pleasure to announce that we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year." said Dumbledore.

Some gasped and some looked excited. "You're joking!" yelled Fred, causing the Hall to laugh.

"I assure you not Mr Weasley. The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The head of those schools will be arriving with their contenders in october. The winner of the Tournament will receive the glory for their school and a thousand galleon."

Everyone begin to chatter excitedly again until Dumbledore continued. "Keep in mind that this is a very dangerous tournament. Therefore, the schools and the ministry has agreed to let only students who are 17 or older to participate.

Some complained, causing Dumbledore held up his hand again. "This is a necessary measure. The tasks are all extremely difficult and remember that there were deaths and severe injuries in the past tournament."

* * *

Next week, all the students could talk about was the Triwizard tournament. Except Harry. Harry was constantly keeping on look out for anyone suspicious. There is a plan to jeopardize the tournament, he had to be on guard.

The school lessons went on normally, McGonagall was tough, Flitwick and Lily were making the charm class enjoyable and Hagrid came up with a bizarre creature called Blast ended skrewts.

Defense against the Dark Arts class was a class Harry and everyone was looking for. What would a lesson by an Ex auror be like? Everyone took a seat, wondering what Moody had in store for them.

Mad Eye Moody came in, making clunking noise with his wooden leg.

"Put those away. You won't be needing them today." growled Moody as he pointed at the books.

"Alastor Moody." said Moody. "Ex Auror. I'm only here because Dumbledore asked me and I'll be staying for one year. After that, I'm back to retirement. End of story. Any questions?"

No one said anything so he continued. "I looked at what Professor Lupin taught you last year. You are all covered quite well on dealing with Dark creatures like Boggarts and Grindylow."

"But." said Moody. "You are all very behind on dealing with curses. So that's what I'll be focusing on this year. The ministry said you are all too young to know about these curses and should only know about countercurses. Well, the ministry could suck it!"

"Countercurses are important, but what's just as important is learning about what those curses can do! "You're too young" Complete crap! No one's too young to get attacked! You all need to learn to defend yourself as soon as possible!" barked Moody. "Now, who here knows what the three curses punishable by law is called?"

Hermione raised her hand. Moody pointed at her and she answered "The unforgivables sir."

"Good. Use even one of these and get yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban." said Moody. "Which of you can name the unforgivable curses?"

Few people raised their hands and Moody picked Ron. "Weasley."

"Umm… My dad told me once. Imperius curse?" said Ron.

"The imperius curse. Any ministry worker will know about it well." said Moody. Moody pulled out a spider from a jar and said Imperio.

The spider begin to tap dance, everyone laughed, except Harry and Moody. "Think this is funny? What if I did this to you? Would it still be funny?"

No one laughed after that. "Complete control. I could make it do anything, drown itself, burn itself or go down your throat. Imagine what could happen if this curse was used on a person."

Harry nodded. He himself saw from Professor Xavier and Jean on how powerful and dangerous mind control can be.

"This curse can be fought but it takes a very strong mind to do it. So the best thing to do is not get hit. Remember… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody.

"Alright next curse." said Moody. To Harry's surprise, Neville's hand went up.

"Longbottom."

"The cruciatus curse." said Neville quietly.

"Yes… Extremely nasty." said Moody. "Crucio!"

The spider begin to twitch and roll around. If the spider could scream, it probably would have been screaming its throat out. Meanwhile, Neville's face was turning whiter by seconds.

"Stop." said Harry. "We get it."

Moody stopped the curse and looked at Harry. "And I suppose you can tell me the last curse?"

"The killing curse." said Harry.

Moody nodded and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Green light came out of the spider and hit the spider, killing it.

"The killing curse. It kills you instantly. No countercurse, no blocking, no nothing. Only one person has survived this curse and he's in this room." said Moody staring at Aiden.

"I know this is harsh but no good will come out with sugar coating. You need to be well informed about these curse and pray that you'll never encounter them." said Moody.

Harry was going to like this new teacher. He was tough, doesn't sugar coat things and most importantly, gives practical realistic advice.

* * *

School life went on and Harry still didn't find anyone suspicious.

One day, after class was finished, Harry and his friends saw a notice.

 _THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

 _THE DELEGATION FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING TODAY AT 6. ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS._

At 6'o clock everyone had gathered in front of the school to greet the other two schools.

"Wonder how they are going to get here. I don't wizards have planes." said Harry.

"Mass apparition?" offered Neville.

"You can't apparate within Hogwarts ground." reminded Hermione.

"Hey look at sky!" someone yelled.

Something gigantic was coming over there way. Few seconds later, that thing turned out to be a large house lead by a dozen winged horse.

The house landed and a large women stepped out.

"Madame Maxime." greeted Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr." said Madame Maxime with french accent. "'Ope you're doing well. Is Karkaroff here?"

"Not yet but he will be coming soon. Come on in." said Dumbledore. "Ah, there they come now."

From the lake, an enormous ship emerged from the water. The ship came closer and closer until an anchor was thrown on the bank. People begin to disembark from the ships. One men, who Harry assumed was the Headmaster, went up to Harry and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Now that all the schools are here please make your way to the Great hall!" said Dumbledore to the crowd.

The crowd made their way to the hall and took a seat. Then, the door opened and two wizards came in and made their way to the staff table. One of them was carrying tall box.

"Everyone, this is Mr Bartemius Crouch, the head of department of International cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, head of department of Magical games and sports. These two will be the judge of the competition along with the headmasters of all three schools." said Dumbledore.

Bagman put down the box and opened it, revealing the Goblet of Fire.

"Everyone who wishes to compete in the competition must submit a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet before tomorrow's Halloween feast." said Dumbledore. "Please be serious. This is a dangerous competition and no one can back out of it once selected."

"Also, to ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an age line around the goblet. Nobody under the age will be able to cross the line." said Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head, irritated. An age line? That was it? No one was going to guard the goblet? That was the only security measure?

* * *

Next day, Harry sat near the goblet and carefully observed it. All the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons student had entered their name.

From Hogwarts, one Hufflepuff, one Gryffindor, two Ravenclaw and three Slytherin put their name. Those who were not of age and tried to enter ended up with a long white beard on their face.

So far, nobody suspicious had entered their name. Harry looked at the clock and it showed that it was soon Halloween feast.

Harry stood up and went to his dorm to wash and get changed. After that, he went down to the Halloween feast.

The feast was once again extravagant, but everyone's mind was on the Goblet of Fire. When the plates went away, everyone went quiet.

"The Goblet is ready to choose!" announced Dumbledore. "When your name is called, please come up to the top of the hall and go to the chamber next to it and wait instructions."

The blue flame in the goblet turned red and a paper came out.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" read Dumbledore.

The hall cheered as a very pretty blonde girl stood up from Beauxbaton table and went to the front. Harry could see every boy in the hall were ogling at her.

"I get that she's good looking, but why is everyone staring at her like that?" said Harry.

"Maybe she has Veela blood in her. Veela's look are known to be seductive to male." said Luna dreamily.

The goblet shot out another paper. "The champion of Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

The hall exploded into an even louder cheer as a athletic looking boy went up to the front. He could hear some Gryffindors chanting Viktor Krum! Viktor Krum!

"Wow, he's popular." said Harry.

"He's an international Quidditch player." said Luna. "I went to the World cup with daddy and I saw him. He was the Bulgarian seeker."

When the applause died out, the goblet shot out another paper. Dumbledore caught it and looked at it. Harry saw that there was a brief smile on his face, until it quickly changed to shock.

"The champion of Hogwarts is… Harry Potter." read Dumbledore.

Nobody cheered. Everyone turned to Harry, shocked. Harry's eyes widened until it was replaced with rage.

"How the hell did I get picked when I didn't even put my fucking name in that fucking goblet?" demanded Harry.

"Mr Potter, come up to the front of the hall." ordered Dumbledore.

"Why the hell-"

"Mr Potter, you're wasting everyone's time. Please come up to the front." said Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not done with this." muttered Harry.

Harry walked to the front, some were glaring, some were surprised. Harry took a glance at his friends and saw that they were shocked too.

Harry went to the front and started heading to the chamber next door.

"That's all three champions ladies and gentlemen." said Dumbledore. "And now, we-"

Then, the goblet shot out another paper. Dumbledore caught it, looking shocked. This time, it was a genuine shock.

"Aiden Potter."

* * *

"Voldemort said his plan was to destroy Potter for good." thought Harry as he entered the chamber. "I guess he's going to try to destroy the both Potter."

Harry went inside the chamber and saw Fleur and Viktor waiting.

"What is this? What eez zis? Do zey went us bak een ze 'all?" asked Fleur.

"Not yet." said Harry. Then Aiden, came in, looking smug.

The teachers, Crouch and Bagman came into the room.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! May I introduce you to the youngest Triwizard champions and the 4th champion of the tournament?" said Bagman.

"Vat? Vat are you talking about Mr Bagman?" frowned Viktor.

"What ezz ze meaning of this Dumbly-dorr?" demanded Madame Maxime.

"How those Hogwarts have two champions? Also, why are they both not of age?" demanded Karkaroff.

"Ogwarts has two champions?" said Fleur in surprise.

"I demand an explanation Dumbledore!" shouted Karkaroff. "Wasn't it you who drew the age line?"

"It's not the Headmaster's fault. Both Potters are known for their tendency to break rules." sneered Snape.

"First of all, I did not enter my fucking name in the competition, second of all why are you even here? Professor McGonagall and Flitwick are understandable because they are our head of house and Professor Potter is Aiden's mother. But why are you here?" said Harry.

"Enough both of you." said Dumbledore. "Aiden, did you enter your name in the goblet?"

"No." said Aiden. "But I got picked so that means I'm a champion right?"

"No." said Lily. "I absolutely forbid him from becoming the champion! He's not of age! Dumbledore, can't you do anything about this?"

"I'm afraid not Lily." sighed Dumbledore. "It is a magically binding contract and anyone who backs out from the competition loses their magic."

"But both Harry and Aiden are underage!" cried Lily. "What if they are killed?"

"Should have thought of that before they stupidly entered their name in the goblet." muttered Karkaroff.

"Don't ever call my sons stupid." snarled Lily.

"Can we get back to the topic here?" said Harry. "Do you have the paper with my name?"

Dumbledore pulled it out of his pocket and Harry took it and looked at it. "This isn't my handwriting." said Harry.

"What?"

"This isn't my handwriting. Professors, could you check?" said Harry as he handed over the paper.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Lily looked at the paper. "He's right. This isn't Mr Potter's handwriting. This one has more curvy fonts."

"There. There's the proof. Someone else entered my name. And I'm pretty sure that's the same case for Aiden as well." said Harry.

"And why would anyone enter yur name?" challenged Madame Maxime.

"Well let's see." said Harry as he pretended to think. "Personal grudge, twisted sense of humor… Oh, and Voldemort."

Except for few people, everyone shuddered at the name.

"Everyone knows Aiden Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort's forces could have believed that this tournament could be a way to harm him." said Harry.

"And what about you Mr Potter?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I'm related to him. I suppose Voldemort's forces believed that if they can't kill him, they might as well as get rid of his kin. Lucky for them, they hit jackpot and both of us are in the tournament." said Harry bitterly.

Everyone went silent until Mr Crouch broke the silence. "Regardless of who entered their name, the rules are rules. The both Potters would have to compete."

"Surely there's a way to stop this Mr Crouch?" pleaded Lily Potter.

"It's either enter or lose magic. Hogwarts will have two champions." said Mr Crouch.

"Then I demand a re-submit!" said Karkaroff angrily. "We'll elect two Durmstrang champion!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." said Bagman. "The fire in goblet has gone out. It won't lit again until the next tournament."

Karkaroff looked outraged but he didn't say anything as he realized complaining wouldn't solve anything.

"Well champions, here are your instructions. First task will begin in November 24th in front of students and judges. The champion are not allowed receive any help from the professors and only thing allowed in the first task is your wand." said Dumbledore. "That is all. You are dismissed."

The students and teachers all walked out of the chamber. Harry went to Crouch. "Mr Crouch. Do you have a spare Triwizard rule book that I can keep?" asked Harry.

Crouch pulled out a rule book from his robe. "Here you go Mr Potter."

"Thank you." said Harry and he walked towards his dormitory.

"Harry?" said Lily.

"Yes Professor Potter?"

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. If only, if only they knew you didn't live with us. Maybe they might have not entered your name." said Lily. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright professor." said Harry. "Even if they knew, I doubt they would have just left me alone."

"But still, there might have been a chance." said Lily with bit of tears in her eyes. "When you feel like you need help in the tournament, you can always come to me."

"Not that I don't mind getting help, but isn't it against the rule to receive help from the professors?" asked Harry.

"True, but apparently it's an unofficial tradition for champions to cheat." said Lily. "Please remember. I'll help if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind Professor. Good night." said Harry.

Harry stepped inside his dormitory and people swarmed him and started to pour questions at him.

"How the heck did you enter yourself Potter?" one yelled.

"I didn't." said Harry but people weren't listening.

"How did you get pass the age line?"

"Did you want glory so much?"

Harry sent out a loud noise from his wand and everyone went silent.

"First of all, I didn't enter my name. Whether you believe it or not is your choice. I'm not going to waste my time to convince you. Secondly, the goblet had an extremely lame security. Even a first year could have entered him or herself if they thought for a long time. That's all. You are all smart enough so try to think: Is there a way to enter one's name without crossing the age line? If you can't figure that out, well, how did you get into Ravenclaw?" said Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office, deeply troubled. This was not how things were supposed to go!

He had entered Harry Potter's name and confunded the goblet to pick his name. That way he could be killed in the dangerous Triwizard tournament.

But for some reason, the goblet also picked Aiden's name. This was not supposed to happen!

"No matter." thought Dumbledore. "That brat would still die in the tournament anyway. How could a 4th year survive a difficult tournament made for people much older than him?"

His plan was still intact. There was just extra work for added.

"When the dragons arrive, I would have to have Hagrid take Aiden to see them." thought Dumbledore. "For the rest, I have time. I'll come up with them one by one."

* * *

Aiden entered the common room, barely containing his glee. Just like when Harry entered his common room, Aiden was swarmed with questions.

"How did you enter your name?"

"How did you not get a beard?"

"Are you really competing?"

"Alright guys! One at a time!" yelled Aiden. "As for your questions, I didn't enter myself but I am competing!"

"I don't know who entered my name but I don't care. I'll win this tournament, get one thousand galleon and get eternal glory!" announced Aiden.

Aiden entered his dormitory and saw Ron waiting for him.

"How did you enter yourself?" asked Ron.

"I didn't. But I'm still competing." said Aiden.

"You know, I thought we were close friends. Even best friends. How come you didn't tell me?" asked Ron.

"Hey I told you, I didn't enter my name. Someone secretly entered my name." said Aiden in annoyed voice.

"Well, you're certainly not acting like someone who's been forced to join a life threatning competition." snapped Ron. "Did you really want glory so much that you didn't even want to tell me?"

"Whatever. You are jealous that I'll be getting the glory and money aren't you?" said Aiden.

"What, of this? No. Hurt is how I feel." said Ron. "Why don't you go to bed or something? I bet there's going to be a photo call or something."

"Fine. And if you ever want my autograph after the tournament, well, you're not getting anyway." said Aiden.

* * *

Harry carefully read the rules of the competition. He read through each rules until he found the rule he was looking for.

"Good." thought Harry. "There won't be any issues then."

Harry opened his computer and called Professor Xavier. Professor's face soon appeared on the screen.

"It happened." said Harry.

"We'll prepare." said Professor Xavier.

 _A/N: Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Hat's off to Red Dragon!_

 _Cj: The books._

 _Galacter: No slash yet and slash may or may not play a big role in the story._

 _Deathmvp: You just gave me an idea._

 _MAJORMATT1234: Even though the soul was destroyed, Harry can still feel his emotion because Voldemort lives. Think of it as leaving a mark._


	34. Chapter 34: TRI wizard?

_**RJStephenson: Hey ladies and gentlemen! Here's the latest chapter!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Dude, how the fuck did you publish this so fast?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Well, this chapter is shorter than the previous chapters but I have a reason!**_

 _ **Deadpool: You're fingers got too fat and you can't type anymore?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: What? No. It's because this chapter is a conjunct chapter.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Meaning?**_

 _ **RJStephenson:This is a chapter that will cover an important event. Look, I swear that the next chapter will be longer. I mean, how could it be short, when it's a chapter I've been dreaming to write for so long? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 34: TRI wizard?

Harry went down to breakfast next morning and the moment he stepped his foot on the great hall, everyone in the hall turned and stared at him. Harry ignored them all and sat with his friends.

"Alright, Harry. Spill. What happened?" demanded Hermione in low voice.

"Long story short, some bastard entered my name and I have to compete because it's either that or lose magic." said Harry bitterly. "And I bet that same bastard also entered Aiden Potter's name as well."

"You know, he looked really happy about it." said Neville. "He didn't look like someone who was forced to participate."

"Why am I not surprised." muttered Harry.

It was then that Ron came to them and asked "Do you all mind if I sit with you? I need to stay away from Aiden for a while."

"Not at all." said Harry.

"I thought you always hang out with Aiden." pointed out Ginny. "Also, not that I mind but I thought you didn't like Harry."

Ron turned little pink at that. "I apologized to Harry last year for being a jerk." said Ron sheepishly.

"We came to an understanding last year." said Harry. "So, what happened between you two?"

"Well, we had an argument about how he didn't tell me about how he put his name in the goblet…"

"And he's so absorbed in being a champion for the Triwizard tournament that his ego has gone up to a whole new level?" finished Harry.

Ron nodded. "Ron, both me and Aiden didn't put our name in the stupid goblet. I checked the slip with my name and it wasn't my handwriting. Three professors verified it. I am being forced into this tournament. But again, why expect any better from that flimsy excuse of a defense? An age line? Even a 1st year with enough brains could have find a way to put his name in the goblet." said Harry.

"Then… Aiden didn't put his name in the goblet?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "But why is he acting-"

"Like he already won the tournament? Think hard. Out of all of us, you knew him the longest. You know he's an self absorbed selfish jerk who would probably even sell his mother for extra attention. Ever since he became the Boy-Who-Lived, he's been living with his head high. Now he's a champion of Triwizard tournament. Which do you think he cares: the fact that last Triwizard tournament had two dead champion or the glory and thousand galleon?" asked Harry.

* * *

Madame Maxime heard a knock on the door of the house like carriage she and the Beauxbatons student rode on their way to Hogwarts. She opened the door and saw Harry Potter, one of the champion of Hogwarts.

"Yes?" she frowned.

"Bonjour Madame Maxime." said Harry. "Do you have couple of minutes to talk? I'm sure it will be worth it."

Madame Maxime narrowed her eyes. "And why would ai want to talk to you? How do ai know if you are not here to gain information abut our champion?"

"I assure you, I'm not here to do anything of sort. I guarantee that it'll be worth your time." said Harry. "I already spoke to Professor Karkaroff about the same matter and in the end, he agreed that it was worth his time."

Madame Maxime thought for a moment. "Alright Mr Potter. Come een."

* * *

After talking with Madame Maxime for about 10 minute. Harry got out of the carriage.

"I 'ave to admit. I was skeptical at first but I 'ave to say, eet was worth my time." said Madame Maxime.

"You, Karkaroff and I have something in common. We are all not very crazy about Dumbledore." said Harry.

"Yes. He's bit of a meddler." said Madame Maxime. "I wonder 'ow 'e weehl react."

"I'll try to have someone take a picture of it." said Harry. "Well, good day to you."

"Au revoir Mr Potter." said Madame Maxime.

Harry walked back to Great Hall for lunch and nearly groaned when he saw one of his least favorite person in the world: Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy and his two goons were handing out badges to anyone who wanted them. When Malfoy saw Harry, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to get him in trouble as he already managed to do the same with Aiden.

"Hey Potter look at this!" yelled Malfoy as he held up the badge. The badge said POTTER STINKS.

Harry just raised his eyebrow and Malfoy continued. "And that's not all." The message changed to POTTERS ARE CHEATERS AND LIARS.

"My father and I had a bet. He said neither of you two will last 10 minute. I disagreed. I said neither of you would last even a minute." said Malfoy while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. But they all stopped when they saw Harry wasn't paying attention to them and was just walking away.

Malfoy was shocked that Harry showed no reaction to his taunts and out right ignored him. Enraged, he begin to scream at Harry. "How dare you ignore your betters Potter! I am a pure blood, your superior and you are nothing more than a bastard son of a mudblood whore! You are nothing but a filthy dog who will obey to what I say!"

When Harry still paid no attention to him, Malfoy got even more angry. "Stop ignoring me you filthy low life half blood trash! I didn't give you permission to leave and you should be honored that you are even allowed to breath the the very air around a noble pure blood like myself! Now get back here and kneel down before your future pure blood lord and master just like the filthy half blood scum that you are! Look at me when I'm talking to you you filthy animal!"

When Harry once again ignored him, that was the last straw for Malfoy as he whipped out his wand sent out a hex. Harry dodged it without even looking back. When Malfoy prepared to send out another curse, Moody came down and yelled "OH NO YOU DON'T!" and turned Malfoy into a furry white ferret. Moody pointed his wand at the ferret and begin to make the ferret bounce up and down on the floor. Everytime the ferret went higher, it landed harder.

"I don't like little bastards like you who curse people behind the back." growled Moody. "You spineless stinking coward."

"Professor Moody! What on earth are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall when she saw the scene.

"Teaching." answered Moody gruffly.

McGonagall looked at the ferret and gasped. "Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret."

"No!" said McGonagall and she waved her wand and turned the ferret back into Malfoy. Malfoy gasped for breath and got back on his feet with the help of Crabbe and Goyle.

"My father will hear about this and you'll land in prison for what you did to your superior!" shouted Malfoy.

Moody grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robe and growled at his face. "Is that a threat? IS IT? I know your father well and I know stories that will make even your greasy hair curl you stupid boy!"

"Enough Alastor!" barked McGonagall. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment! We take away house points or assign detentions! Surely the Headmaster told you about this?"

"He might have mentioned it." said Moody but when he saw McGonagall's stern look he said "Alright, alright. I'll do it your way. First, 50 points from Slytherin for attacking someone in the back, another 50 for using magic in the corridors, another 50 for filthy half blood bastard comment, further 50 for saying mudblood whore, 50 more for filthy dog comment, another 50 for low life half blood trash, another 50 for filthy half blood scum comment, another 50 for saying filthy animal, another 50 for threatening your fellow student and finally, 60 points from Slytherin for threatening a teacher. Plus, you're having detention with Filch every night for the rest of the school year and you're not taking even one step on Hogsmeade. While I'm tempted to ban you from Quidditch, there isn't one this year so that'll have to do."

Slytherins were shocked. They had just lost 510 points, more point anyone has ever lost in one go in Hogwarts history. Students from other houses were secretly cheering.

Dumbledore, who was listening to all the confrontation came out. He was shocked and angry that Harry didn't succumb to Malfoy's taunts. If he did, Dumbledore would have jumped out and put Harry in detention every day for the rest of the year, thereby preventing him from preparing for the tasks.

"Hold on Alastor. Isn't it bit excessive to take away so many points in one go?" said Dumbledore.

"Excessive? I heard Snape deducts even worse points than that from other houses for petty reasons like breathing too loudly. He also has a long history of being mean and unfair to non Slytherins while he favors his own house by letting them get away with everything. Do you know that ever since he's been teaching, he crippled both Auror office and St Mungos? Don't you dare play hypocrite with me because I heard that you never even once disciplined your little potion teacher. Don't try to reprimand me for putting this arrogant piece of shit in his place. It's time someone did that in this place." barked Moody.

Malfoy said "What about Potter's punishment?"

"What, punishment for being mature enough to ignore childish taunts? Or those stupid messages on those stupid badges of yours that you've been giving out? Ok, I take away negative 50 point from Ravenclaw." snapped Moody. "You and I are going to see your head of house and don't even think about weaseling out of this ferret boy." And Moody grabbed Malfoy by the back of his robe and dragged him away.

Harry smirked and went to sit on the Ravenclaw table for lunch.

"Harry, how on earth did you manage to stay silent from all that? If I were you, I would have hexed that ferret's sorry arse." said Ginny.

"It was clear that he was trying to get me to do something stupid." said Harry. "I have better things to do in life then to satisfy that idiot."

"True, but the look on Malfoy's face when you walked away was priceless." sniggered Neville.

"I guess he got what deserved." smiled Luna. "He wanted to put you in detention. And now, he has detention."

"Malfoy is nothing but a spoiled daddy's boy. He wants attention and tries to get it by humiliating and embarrassing someone in front of a crowd. He's a type who thinks doing things like that make him above the rest of us. He got away with stuff like that for a long time because he went running to either Snape or his daddy. Beside, it's not so hard to get Malfoy into trouble anyway." said Harry.

"And why is that Harry?" asked Luna.

"Think back the apple incident from last year. What did I use against him when I threw the apple?" said Harry. "And here's a hint. They too much of that can kill a man."

They all thought until Hermione snapped her fingers. "His pride. You used his pride and ego against him."

"Go Hermione. 10 points to you. Malfoy is proud of his heritage and that made him think he's better than everyone. They say arrogance is easy to manipulate." said Harry.

* * *

There was about two week left until the first task and everyone was busily chatting about what the first task could be.

Harry was eating dinner in the great hall when he heard his transmitter beep. Harry checked it and smiled.

Harry got to the front of the great hall and sent out a loud boom with his wand. Everyone stopped chattering and looked at Harry.

"Sorry about that everyone. But I have an important announcement." said Harry.

"Potter, what are you-" said Snape but Harry cut him off.

"This is very important and will effect everyone so please listen." said Harry.

"Mr Potter, return to your table and that's detention for disrupting the evenin-" said Dumbledore.

"Dumbly-dorr. I believe 'e might 'ave an important message. Why don't you let 'im speak?" said Madame Maxime grinning. To Dumbledore's surprise, Karkaroff was grinning and nodding.

Dumbledore grumbled and waved his hand and said "Very well. You may continue Mr Potter."

"Thank you Madame Maxime." said Harry. "Continuing. As you know, myself and Aiden Potter are the champions of Hogwarts, even though we were both entered into the tournament against our will. Regardless, the fact that Hogwarts have two champion does not change. And that's unfair. Because it could increase the chance of Hogwarts victory."

People were murmuring and students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were nodding at what Harry was saying. Many were curious at what Harry was trying to say.

"Therefore, I, Harry Potter will not be representing Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Triwizard Tournament." said Harry.

The crowd exploded into questions until Harry held his hand up. "No, I am not forfeiting from the Tournament. Why would I do that? If I do that, I'll lose my magic. No what I'm saying is that-"

The door of the Great hall bursted open. The students and the instructors of the Xavier institute came in with Professor X leading them all.

"Perfect timing. Were you listening to what I say and waiting for the right moment or something?" smiled Harry. "Anyway, I, Harry Potter will be representing Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. Please welcome them."

 _A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter than the previous chapters but next chapter will be longer. Next chapter is the chapter I've been wanting to write for so long! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Red Dragon: Here's the thing about Dr Strange. I don't think I'll use him so often in the stories. Two reasons, one is that he is seriously OP and could literally solve every problem by snapping his fingers. Another thing is that in the comics, Dr Strange was rather neutral character who didn't actively take parts in events with few exceptions. Other than that, once again thanks for the ideas you gave me. They are beyond fabulous._

 _The Aberrant One: Don't worry it won't be as funny as that, though its highly tempting after reading what you left as a review._

 _Cj: Thanks for the idea. One shots are really fun to write. That's exactly what I should do._


	35. Chapter 35: Hogwarts vs Xavier institute

_**RJStephenson: Here's the latest chapter! Also, over 500 reviews! Rock on!**_

 _ **Deadpool: And less than two weeks till Deadpool 2!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ok, seriously can you stop talking about Deadpool 2? You're not even the same Deadpool!**_

 _ **Deadpool: I'm not? But there could only be one god's perfect idiot!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I told you, you live in earth Ch1m1cHNGA. That's earth 10005 if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, to the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 35: Hogwarts vs Xavier institute

The entire hall gasped and all muggle borns begin to cheer as they saw their favorite X Men.

"Fancy place." whistled Logan.

"It's good to be back here." smiled Hank.

Dumbledore, few teachers and headmasters of other two schools came up to Harry.

"What is the meaning of this Mr Potter?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Exactly what I said. To get rid of any unfair advantage, I'll be representing Xavier institute. I guess the Triwizard tournament should now be called Tetrawizard tournament." said Harry.

"You can't do this. I forbid you!" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Actually, I can. I checked the rule book. Under article 46, it said that if for any reason, the student wishes to represent a school that is not the one he or she attends to, student are allowed to do so with the approval of at least two school. Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff has approved having another school in tournament." said Harry.

Dumbledore looked furious but he knew that there was nothing he could do to kick Xavier institute out and it was too late to make any adjustments to the rules.

Professor Xavier looked around at the teachers. "I've got a message from Harry that he has been put in a dangerous competition against his will. May I enquire what the security measure for the goblet was?"

"An age line." answered Dumbledore.

"An age line? That's it?" frowned Scott. "That's it? What if someone entered someone else's name? Was there any security to detect that? What if someone wrote their name on a parchment and threw it in the goblet from a distance? Was there magic to prevent that?"

Dumbledore couldn't answer. He was fuming inside. How dare this muggle question him, the greatest wizard of all time!

"The past cannot be changed. We'll just have to make a best out of the situation." said Professor X. "So, Harry will be-" Professor X suddenly looked alarmed and pointed at Moody. "Logan, Scott. Grab that man now."

Logan and Scott quickly grabbed Moody's arm. "W-what is the meaning of this?" shouted Moody.

"That man is an imposter." said Professor X. "I don't know who he is but he's not the person he said he is."

"Did you pick up something Professor?" asked Harry.

"Something about his plans failing, keeping someone imprisoned." said Professor X.

Few minutes later, Moody's face begin to change. Everyone gasped as Moody's face looked as if it was being melted like a wax. His hair changed color and scars on his face disappeared. Soon, with a pop, his fake eyeball came out.

All the teachers gasped. "Barty Crouch Jr." whispered McGonagall.

"Lily, contact the aurors now." said Flitwick and Lily rushed to the fireplace to call the aurors.

"Wait, didn't he die in Azkaban?" said Harry.

"Severus, go get Veritaserum." ordered Dumbledore. Snape rushed out and came back with a small bottle. Before he fed Crouch Jr the potion, Snape took the Moody's flask and sniffed it. "Polyjuice." muttered Snape.

"What's a veritaserum?" asked Logan.

"I think it's a potion that makes drinker tell the truth." said Harry.

"Well give it here." said Logan as he snatched the potion from Snape. Logan forced opened Crouch Jr's mouth and poured the potion in.

"Are you Barty Crouch Jr?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"Where is real Alastor Moody?" asked McGonagall.

"In the trunk in the office. I needed him alive to get his hair for the Polyjuice potion." answered Crouch.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" asked Flitwick.

"My mother. She asked my father to switch places with me in Azkaban before she died. She took my appearance with polyjuice and died there." said Crouch.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"To carry out my master's task." said Crouch. He was trying to stop himself from talking but he couldn't resist the effect of the potion. "He ordered me to enter Potter's name and make sure he gets picked by the goblet."

Soon, auror James and Sirius arrived. "Barty Crouch Jr?" gasped James.

"Let's take him to questioning now." said Sirius as he conjured a rope and tied up Crouch Jr.

As they arrested Crouch Jr, McGonagall remembered "We have to go and see if Alastor's ok." and ran to Moody's office.

Professor X went to the front of the hall. "Thank you for welcoming us. I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xavier Institute for Gifted youngsters in New York. Our school is a special school for those who are known as mutants."

"What's a mutant?" someone yelled.

"Mutants are like regular people. The difference is that we are born with special talents such as flight or telepathy." said Professor Xavier. "If you any questions about what Mutants are in detail, don't hesitate to come to us. So, what part of the castle will my students be staying at?"

"We'll tell the houselves to sort out a unused rooms to accomodate you all." said Professor Flitwick.

All the muggleborn and half bloods swarmed to meet the X Men, one of the greatest superhero teams ever and started asking for autographs and stories about their adventures.

Aiden Potter narrowed his eyes as he looked at X Men with jealousy. How did those freaks of nature get more attention then him?

Then Dean Thomas asked Harry. "Hey Harry. How in the world do you know the X Men?"

"It's kinda hard to not know them when you live with them." said Harry.

Those who heard Harry and didn't know about it looked at him with shock.

"You live with the X Men? The greatest superhero team ever?" asked a Hufflepuff muggleborn.

"Well, yeah. How do you think I got Dr McCoy to come here in second year?" said Harry.

* * *

The next day, Harry went down to breakfast and saw some of his friends already eating. "Morning guys." said Harry as he took a seat. It was great to have his friends and family near him.

"Morning Harry." said Bobby. "Place is pretty cool. The bed was pretty comfy and food isn't half bad either."

"It's not a bad place." said Harry. Harry could see other's slowly coming for breakfast.

With a smoke and a pop, Kurt appeared and sat next to Harry. "Guten Morgen!" beamed Kurt.

Hermione looked at Kurt shocked. "You can't apparate within Hogwarts!"

"He didn't apparate Hermione. He teleported. That's a two different thing." said Harry as he munched on the bacon.

The owls came in and begin to drop newspapers. Harry picked one up and read.

 _Barty Crouch Jr- Alive_

 _Yesterday, to our shock and horror, it was found that supposedly dead Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr was found to be alive. Crouch Jr has been in Hogwarts, impersonating the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. It is reported that Mad-eye Moody has been found and is under medical care._

 _Crouch Jr has confessed how he escaped from Azkaban and Barty Crouch Sr has been sentenced to life in Azkaban for illegally getting a prisoner out from Azkaban._

 _Crouch Jr also confessed that he entered Potter's name in the goblet, which explained how both underaged Potter were able to enter Triwizard tournament._

 _The minister has declared Crouch Jr as unstable insane criminal and his testimony about "supposed Dark Lord" is nothing short of lies._

" _He probably wasn't thinking straight when he entered the Boy-Who-Lived's name." said the Minister. "He's a Death Eater after all."_

 _Barty Crouch Jr has been sentenced to Dementor's kiss and was kissed immediately after his confession._

Harry threw down the newspaper in disgust. "Fucking ministry." growled Harry. "This is their response? "Oh, he's crazy. Everything's sunshine and daisies!" Fucking idiot. What the hell were people drinking when they voted for this idiot?"

The, the door burst opened and the Minister of Magic came in with about dozen aurors.

"Aurors! Arrest all those dark creatures!" shouted the Minister.

One of the aurors tried to grab the nearest student, who happened to Kitty. Kitty immediately turned herself intangible and went through the auror, grabbed his arm and pushed his head on the table.

Fudge was shocked. A mere teenaged muggle girl managed to defeat one of his best auror.

"Aurors! Arr-" yelled Fudge but he stopped and gasped when a long sharp claw appeared in front of his neck.

"Pull shit like that again." said Logan. "Go on. I dare you."

Fudge could do nothing but whimper. His auror squads were all unsure of what to do. If a muggle girl can take them out, who knows what others could do?

"What is the meaning of this Minister?" demanded McGonagall.

"These… these mutants are classified as dark creature and therefore needs to be removed from here!" stammered Fudge.

"You will do no such thing!" said McGonagall sternly. "These people are guests of Hogwarts and will only leave if they desire to do so."

"Furthermore, if zis school leaves, Beauxbaton weehl not be participating from Triwizard tournament." said Madame Maxime.

"Same for Durmstrang." said Karkaroff.

Minister looked around and knew that those two schools were serious. If those two schools really pulled out, he reputation of the ministry will be tarnished and the international relationship between foreign countries could be bad.

Fudge had no choice but to retreat his aurors. But he had the look on his eyes that said "I'm not finished."

"Does stuff like this happen often in this school?" asked Bobby.

"Only every tuesday." shrugged Harry.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of the potion class. Snape was more mean and unfair than usual. It was probably because Harry got Slytherin to lose more than 500 points and he brought Mutants into Hogwarts.

Than, somebody knocked and Colin Creevey came in. "What do you want?" snapped Snape.

"I was instructed to bring Harry Potter sir." answered Colin.

"Well come back later, Potter has work to do." said Snape.

"Sir, Mr Bagman wants all champions now and-"

"Fine! Take Potter and get out!" barked Snape.

As they left the Potion's chamber, Colin begin to excitedly ask questions. "Harry, can you please get me to take photos of the X Men? Oh! Can I touch Wolverine's claw? Can Storm really create snow?"

"Hold it Colin. You can only do that if you get their permission. You should go ask them yourself. They don't bite you know. Say, do you know what they want me for?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. But I think they said photo shoot. For the Daily Prophet!" said Colin.

"I can hardly wait." said Harry rolling his eyes.

Colin led Harry to a room where other champions and Mr Bagman were waiting.

"Ah, the champions are all here. We can now begin the wand weighing ceremony!" said Bagman.

"A what?" asked Viktor.

"Wand weighing ceremony. We'll just be checking your wands are fully functional. After all, they are the most important tools in the tasks ahead!" said Bagman. "Oh, and before we begin, may introduce you, Miss Rita Skeeter!"

A lady with a parchment came in. "Miss Skeeter here is doing an article for the Daily Prophet about the tournament. Why don't we start with our youngest champions? The Potter brothers?"

"We are not broth-"

Skeeter ignored them and pulled both into a corner.

"So, how do you feel about this tournament?" asked Skeeter.

"How do I feel? Just dandy. I've been put in competition where contestants died before. How do you think I feel?" said Harry sarcastically.

But Skeeter wasn't paying attention. The quill she had turned out to be able to write on its own.

"You two are brothers aren't you? The wizarding world has known about the Boy-Who-Lived for a long time but they never knew that his brother existed. Could you explain why?" asked Skeeter.

"Why the hell do you want to know that? That's none of your business." snapped Harry.

"Come on. I'm sure the readers will be interested…" said Skeeter.

To Harry's relief, Jean came into the room. "There you were Harry. Professor and I were wondering where you were. Come let's go."

"But the interview isn't finished." said Skeeter.

"You may only interview him when his guardians are present." replied Jean and took Harry out without looking back.

"Thanks Jean." said Harry. "You have no idea how annoying she was."

Jean lead Harry to a room where the champions and the Headmasters of the schools were waiting in front of the desk where Mr Ollivander sat.

"May I introduce Mr Garrick Ollivander, who will be checking your wands?" said Dumbledore.

Mr Ollivander took a bow and said "Now, ladies first. Mademoiselle Delacour?"

Fleur handed her wand over and Mr Ollivander checked it and waved it around few times.

"Nine and half inch. Rosewood. And the core is Veela hair?" asked Ollivander.

"My grandmuzzer's." said Fleur.

"Interesting. I never used Veela hair before but this one seems to suit you well." said Ollivander.

Next was Viktor. "Hmm… Gregorvitch wand. His styles are different from mine but he's not a bad wandmaker… A dragon heartstring…"

Then it was Harry. Mr Ollivander saw Harry and muttered again. "I remember this wand. Very curious wand."

"11 inch, holly and… core of Phoenix feather. Phoenix who gave just one more feather for a wand." said Ollivander.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes when he heard that Harry's wand was the twin to Voldemort's wand. How could this be? Aiden was supposed to get that wand, not him!

"In nice condition. Fabulous." said Ollivander.

Aiden arrived last and gave his wand. "Unicorn hair… 10 inch… Not bad but could use a polishing."

"Well, that's it. All the wands are in good conditions." said Ollivander. "I wish all you champions best of luck."

The champions left the room and the headmasters of each school begin to leave until Professor X stopped Dumbledore.

"There's something I would like to tell you." said Professor X.

"And what might that be?" said Dumbledore.

"Stay away from my students. I am a man who values his students and I don't like what Jean told me she could sense from you. This is a warning. Don't try anything with my student." said Professor X.

* * *

Harry was chatting with his friends on the hallway when Malfoy appeared with group of Slytherins.

"Well well well. If it isn't Potty and his mudbloods." sneered Malfoy.

"And if it isn't the idiot prick who nobody asked his opinion about." said Harry. "I see you're wearing that badge again. You seriously couldn't have came up with anything better?"

"Potter stinks? Potters are liars and cheaters? Really?" scoffed Peter when he read the badges.

"Shut up Mudblood. Moody isn't even here. Professor Snape canceled the punishment the fake Moody put because he's not really a professor. Now it's time I teach you a lesson." said Malfoy and he immediately sent out a hex.

Harry managed to dodge it but Hermione wasn't so lucky. She got hit and she quickly covered her face.

"Hermione, you alright?" asked Harry. To his shock, Hermione's front teeth were growing in alarming rate and it was about to reach her bottom chin.

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Furious, Ginny sent out bat bogey hex, which hit Malfoy's face. Malfoy's laugh turned into scream as he begin to fight off bats coming out of his nose.

"What's going on?" said the unpleasant voice of Snape.

"They attacked us!" said Malfoy.

"You attacked us first!" said Neville angrily.

Snape looked at Malfoy. "Go to the hospital wing."

"What about Hermione she got attacked too." said Bobby.

Snape sneered at Bobby and said "I see no difference."

Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the corridor. Bobby looked shocked and quickly followed Hermione.

Harry's friends begin to shout at Snape until Snape said "That's 50 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Also deten-"

"Not happening." growled a voice. Moody limped in. He looked much thinner than the imposter Moody but it was him.

"That disgusting little bastard attacked them first." growled Moody. "So I cancel the 50 points you took away from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I transfer it to Slytherin, so that's 500 points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!" shouted Malfoy.

"I can and I did boy. Also, for being a bloody cheater and disagreeing with me, that's detention for the rest of the year every single day." barked Moody. "Why the hell did you cancel the punishment that imposter gave Snape? That was the only good thing that imposter did in this place."

Snape looked furious but knew better than to disagree with Moody. He just dragged Malfoy and the Slytherins out of the corridor.

"You all alright?" Moody asked gruffly. "By the way Potter, good reflexes. Do you get trainings?"

"I do sir." said Harry. Even though the Moody he knew was an imposter, the real Moody wasn't so different from his memory.

"Good. Everyone should be trained." said Moody. "With everyone attacking you from behind these days, you always have to remember… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

* * *

The evening, Hermione came back with Bobby. Her front teeth was back to normal again.

"You alright Hermione?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah… Bobby went to the Hospital wing with me and Madame Pomfrey fixed my teeth." said Hermione.

"Hey Harry. What say we teach those pricks a lesson?" said Bobby.

"Tempting, but how? Just kicking their asses probably won't have any effect." said Harry.

"Why don't you guys challenge him to a duel?" said Neville.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"A duel. If you challenge him to a duel, he will have to accept it because if he doesn't it will tarnish his honor. And you also have to duel in front of audiences so you can defeat him and he'll be double humiliated because he got beaten by muggles he despise so much in front of 100 people." said Neville.

"You know Neville. That's actually a good idea."

Harry went to Slytherin table, where Slytherins made expressions that clearly showed that he was not welcomed there.

"So Malfoy, how's your nose?" smirked Harry.

"Shut up Potter." snapped Malfoy. "We don't need filth like you near here so get lost."

"I will but answer this question. Do you really think wizards are superior than muggles?" asked Harry nonchalantly.

"Of course! Mudbloods are nothing but disgusting scums who will never be great like pureblood wizard like us." said Malfoy proudly.

"Then why don't you prove it?" said Harry.

"What?" said Malfoy.

"Prove it. Tomorrow after breakfast in the great hall, a duel between 7 wizard of your choice and 7 students from Xavier institute. How's that? Or are you too afraid to prove that you're wrong?" smirked Harry.

"Afraid? Not at all." said Malfoy. "I'll finally show that mudbloods are nothing but wastes."

"I can hardly wait." said Harry. Harry decided to go to Flitwick, who used to be a duelling champion, to ask to help prepare for the duel and be the referee.

* * *

The next day, as soon as people finished breakfast, the tables disappeared. In the middle of the hall, a dueling stage appeared.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"Attention everyone!" announced Flitwick. "There will be a 7 vs 7 duel here between Slytherin and students of Xavier institute. Both side refuses to forfeit correct?" Both side nodded.

"The rules are simple. No unforgivables and fight until one of the contestant either yields or is clearly unable to fight anymore."

Dumbledore sat on his table smiling inwardly. When Flitwick told him about the duel that was happening the next day, he secretly instructed Snape to teach some dark curses to the Slytherins. This would put those mutants in their places.

"First duel. Vincent Crabbe and Sam Guthrie." said Flitwick.

Sam and Crabbe got on the stage and faced each other. Sam gave him a smile but Crabbe only grunted.

"You may begin when the cannon sound goes off. One… Two… Three!" and Flitwick let out a large boom.

As soon as the boom was heard, Sam launched himself on Crabbe with such force that it pinned him to a wall. Crabbe was knocked out immediately.

"M-Mr Crabbe can no longer duel! The winner is Mr Guthrie!" said Flitwick in surprised voice.

Sam smiled. "That was easy."

"Nice going." said Logan. "Say, does anyone have popcorn and liquor? I want a refreshment while I watch this."

"Here's a pumpkin juice." said Harry throwing him a bottle.

"I said is there any liquor." Logan said gruffly.

"It's either that or nothing." said Harry. Logan shook his head and took a swig and frowned. "Too sweet."

"Next is Gregory Goyle and Piotr Rasputin." said Flitwick.

Goyle and Peter stepped into the stage.

"Begin when you hear the cannon sound. One... two… three!" BOOM.

Peter just calmly walked towards Goyle. Goyle sent out hexes and curses but it just hit Peter's iron skin and made a small clink. Goyle got desperate and even his dumb head realized that spells he knew won't do any damage.

When Peter got close enough, Goyle kicked and punched Peter but soon realized in a hard way that hitting a metal was not a practical combat strategy.

Peter grabbed Goyle by his leg and held him upside down. "Yield?" asked Peter.

"Y-yield." gasped out Goyle.

"Mr Goyle has yielded. Winner is Mr Rasputin." said Flitwick.

"That didn't hurt at all." shrugged Peter.

"Next up, Daphne Greengrass and Rahne Sinclair." called out Flitwick.

Daphne Greengrass just coldly stared at Rahne while Rahne gave a small wave.

"On three. One… Two… Three!"

Rahne transformed into a wolf. Daphne begin to shoot various spells. She was much faster than either Crabbe or Goyle, but it wasn't fast enough to hit Rahne.

Rahne approached Daphne and begin to growl viciously. Daphne continued shooting spells but Rahne dodged it all by jumping and rolling away.

Finally, Rahne jumped on Daphne and pinned her to the ground. Rahne turned into half person half wolf and asked "Yield?"

When Daphne hesitated, Rahne transformed her head into a wolf and snapped her jaws.

"Y-yield!" stammered Daphne.

"Did I overdo it?" said Rahne. "Probably not right?"

"It's currently three wins for Xavier institute and no win for Hogwarts." said Flitwick. "Next contestants step in please."

Pansy Parkinson sneered at Kurt while Kurt winced at seeing the pug faced girl making face at him.

When the cannon went off, Pansy begin to fire various spells.

"Tsk, tsk. Her attack patterns are very sloppy." commented Scott, who was watching.

Kurt teleported from space to space. Each time Pansy sent a hex, Kurt disappeared and appeared onto another place while saying "Over here! Mizzed me!"

Pansy angirly begin to shoot all kinds of hex everywhere but Kurt jumped around, dodging every one of it.

Then, Kurt grabbed Pansy's robe from behind and teleported up to the ceiling. When she saw that she would probably get serious hurt if she fall from there, she begin to scream "I yield!"

"Zat vas fun! Maype ve should do it again." laughed Kurt.

"Next duel, Theodore Nott and Jamie Madrox."

Nott looked at Jamie with disgust while Jamie said "I'll try to finish this quick."

Nott fired a hex and Jamie created human shield with dozen clones. "Not bad. But you'll need more power to get to me."

Jamie then created enough clone to fill the entire hall. Handful of clones grabbed Nott and threw him to the ceiling. They caught him and threw him against the wall and narrowly catched him before he hit the wall.

"Yield?" asked Jamie's clones altogether. They also begin to slowly pull Nott.

"Yield." spat Nott.

"Hope we managed to finish quickest." said Jamie as all his clones returned to him.

"Second to last match. Tracey Davis and Rogue?" asked Flitwick.

"That's me. Just Rogue." said Rogue.

Rouge and Tracey Davis went up to the stage. Rogue cracked her knuckles and said "Let's get started."

BOOM and Rogue dodged an incoming spell. "Alright, don't overdo it." muttered Rogue. "Control. Just knock out."

Rogue took off one her glove and pocketed it. She continued on dodging and stealthily went up to Tracey. She quickly touched her hand. Tracey blacked out and fall to the ground.

Rogue quickly put her glove back on. "Hey are you alright?" asked Rogue as she shook Tracey. She was still knocked out. "I think she needs a medical attention!"

"Atta girl." clapped Logan.

Everyone in the hall were looking at the duels breathlessly. They knew Mutants had special abilities but hearing and seeing are two completely different things. Also, everyone was shocked at how easily they dodged hexes and simply defeated them without causing any significant damage.

"Last duel. Draco Malfoy and Bobby Drake." announced Flitwick.

Malfoy glared daggers at Bobby. So far the other Slytherins couldn't even land a hex on the filthy mudbloods. Well, he'll teach this mudblood a lesson. He will utterly crush him and show where he belongs. His father and Snape had told him about various curses so he will have no problem.

BOOM! Malfoy sent out three hexes and Bobby created an ice wall in front of himself. The ice wall slowly melted away.

"Not bad." said Bobby. "But you haven't hit me."

Bobby continued to move around and dodge Malfoy's hexes. "Stop moving Mudblood!" Malfoy angrily shouted, frustrated that he couldn't hit him.

"Ok, I'll… freeze." smirked Bobby and he sent out a strong ice blast on Malfoy. When Bobby lowered his hands, Malfoy has been frozen in the spot.

Bobby walked over to Malfoy and removed some ice from his head. "Yield?" Malfoy couldn't answer and could only blink. He tried to move but his body couldn't move at all.

"Well, I think he can't fight anymore." said Bobby. "Does this mean I win?"

"Mr Malfoy can no longer fight, therefore, Mr Drake wins." said Flitwick. "The total result is seven victories for Xavier institute and none for Hogwarts."

Harry and X Men fans cheered while other Slytherins glared at the seven Slytherin for getting their asses kicked by bunch of muggles.

"Brilliant job guys! You really taught them a lesson!" laughed Harry.

"Nice job you guys. But seriously Bobby? Freeze? Come on." said Kitty.

"Hey, it sounded cool in my head." said Harry.

"Hey, tomorrows Hogsmeade weekend. Drinks on me! You guys should try this stuff called Butterbeer." said Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office. He had just seen students of Xavier institute defeat the Slytherin students without breaking a sweat.

He grimaced. Things were not going like he had planned.

First plan he made when he saw Malfoy boy handing out badges completely failed when the fake Moody deducted 510 points from Slytherin. If it wasn't for him, he would have put Potter in detention for the rest of the year and prevent him from preparing for the task. Who knew he would act so calm and level headed about the entire incident? Who knew unlike Aiden, he would treat the badge with indifference?

And his next plan to make sure he fails by making sure nobody helps Harry during tournament failed when the Xavier institute showed up. Grr! Why didn't he himself look up the rules about that? Now it was too late to change the rule because that would mean Maxime and Karkaroff would back out of tournament.

And those mutants… their very presence annoyed him. Especially that man… what was his name? Charles Xavier? He somehow gave him the creeps. Don't try anything with my student? What did he mean by that? Did he figure out his plan?

Harry Potter must die in the tournament. It was for the greater good after all. Otherwise he might have to get his hands dirty.

Dumbledore sat on his desk and looked at the list of dragons used for the tournament. He will have to charm the bag to make sure that the brat picks the most dangerous dragon out of four. That would have him killed. Yes. That would work.

Now he needed to order Hagrid to show Aiden the dragons and he had to come up with a plan for second task soon...

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes the phoenix was looking at Dumbledore with disdain. "So much for a "light wizard"" thought Fawkes. "Could it be time to finally find a new person?"

* * *

Next day, Harry took all his friends to Hogsmeade. Unlike last year, Ginny and Luna were able to join him.

"14 butterbeer please. I'll be paying." said Harry to the owner of Three broomsticks. Soon, drinks came out.

"This is pretty good." said Sam as he took a swig.

"Well, there's so much more around so after drink I'll take you. Which do you want to go first, sweet shop or joke shop?" asked Harry.

They all begin to chat with each other and having good time. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and enjoying her drink until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Spitfire. Are these your new friends?" said the burly redhead.

"Charlie!" squealed Ginny as she hugged her second oldest brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. I had some business in Britain. And I decided to drop by here to buy a drink. Didn't think I'll run into you here."

"Well it sure is good to see you Charlie." smiled Ginny. "What is that business anyway?"

"Can't tell you spitfire. They might use me as a dragon food back in the reserve if I tell." said Charlie. "Well, it's swell to see you. You should go back to your friends. I think that one is waiting at you." Charlie pointed at Harry.

"Oh alright. Send me an owl someday ok?" said Ginny and returned to her table.

"So Ginny, which brother is that again?" asked Hermione.

"Charlie. My second oldest brother." said Ginny.

"You mean the brother you told me about? The one who works with dragons in Romania?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. That one." said Ginny. "He said he's here because of some business. Apparently it's top secret."

"Well, I believe I just figured out what that secret is." said Harry.

"Vat is it?" asked Kurt.

"He's here for the tournament. The tournament involves dragons." said Harry.

Harry's friends gasped. "Dragons? Are we talking about those things like Komodo dragon or real flying fire breathing dragons?" asked Jamie.

"Have a wild guess. This is a world where unicorns and werewolf exist." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Dragons! They expect you to face dragon?" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh! Quiet down Hermione. We don't need people hearing about that." said Bobby.

"Well, we'll have to find all kinds of information about dragons!" said Hermione in lower voice. "And ask Logan or Scott or somebody for training!"

"Well, if these dragons are anything like ones in storybooks, you're in deep mess." said Kitty. "What's your plan Harry?"

"I think… I think I need to download a movie." said Harry. "How about Jurassic Park?"

 _A/N: Whew! Personally, love this chapter. Ever since I came up with this story, I always envisioned a duel between Slytherins and mutants. Hope it was criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _To anyone who's wondering, no Professor Xavier didn't completely read Dumbledore's mind. What he learned was Jean told him about some unpleasant feeling she picked up and she told them to the Professor. Professor X felt the same thing and gave Dumbledore a warning._

 _Thank you Red Dragon!_

 _Power214063: Hope this chapter answered your question._

 _Mar91: Glad you enjoyed it!_

 _Cj: Thanks for the idea._

 _Marjorieayamekuran: Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you recover from writer's block soon._


	36. Chapter 36: The first task

_**RJStephenson: Here's the latest chapter! In this chapter, Harry will be facing a ferocious dangerous dragon!**_

 _ **Deadpool: A night fury!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Uh… no.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Hydreigon?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Luck dragon?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No. This is Harry Potter universe remember?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh… right. Then, Red Dragon?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Very funny Wade. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 36: The first task

"Can you please tell us what your plan is?" asked Hermione. "Also, shouldn't you be looking for some more offensive spells?"

"Nope. That'll ruin the fun." said Harry. "Also, I don't need to know more offensive spell. At least not now. I honestly don't think they'll have us defeat the dragon. I mean, dragons are tough creatures and it takes at least dozen highly skilled wizards to kill a dragon. I'm pretty sure it's something like going past the dragon."

"Besides, there's not much time left till the task Hermione. There's like less than a week left. I think it's bit late for Harry to change his strategy." said Bobby.

"Also, if you make a plan, stick to it. Changing muddles things up." said Logan as he inhaled his cigar.

It's been about a week since the entire Xavier institute arrived to Hogwarts. All Muggleborns and Halfbloods were super excited to have the one of the greatest superhero teams near them. They were well liked by many others but of course, there were those who disliked him.

Majority of the Slytherins were enraged at the idea that mudbloods were allowed to stay. Snape was his usual self and loathed the X Men. Dumbledore was definitely not happy with them because they could potentially mess up his plan to have Harry Potter killed.

But there was one person who hated the X Men more than anyone in Hogwarts: Aiden Potter. Ever since the X Men arrived, he had to watch and hear how great those weird creatures were. He also had to see that his worthless twin was getting more attention then him. How dare he! He was the Boy-Who-Lived! He should be getting all the attention!

Finally, Aiden had enough. "YOU!" yelled Aiden at Harry.

Everyone saw Aiden standing behind Harry and glaring at him and all the X Men with anger and hatred.

"What do you want." said Harry.

"You are a worthless nobody of a loser. How dare you bring those… those things and take away my attention and fans?" shouted Aiden. Aiden didn't realize his little rant was about to lose him lots of admirers.

"I told you and everyone in this place. I'm making it fair so every school has equal chance with one champion each instead of two champions." said Harry.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BRING THOSE CREATURES AND STEAL MY GLORY!" screamed AIden.

"Hey, I didn't put a gun up people's throat and beg them to go see the X Men. It's completely their own doing. So if you have problem with that, go tell that to them and stop wasting my time." said Harry. "Although I don't think you even have the right to tell them what to do."

"SHUT UP! You took them away and I have every right because I am the Boy-Who-Lived!" shouted Aiden.

Logan, who was sitting next to Harry looked up and he was not pleased. "Let me see… Red hair, spoiled, bigger ego than Tony Stark and Johnny Storm combined… You're that idiot Aiden Potter."

"How dare you call me-" shouted Aiden but Logan cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up." growled Logan as grabbed Aiden by the hem of his robe and pulled him up to his face . "I dare because Harry isn't the first person to tell me that you are nothing but an arrogant spoiled lazy stuck up piece of shit. You are so full of yourself that I bet my balls that if I cut you open, it'll be filled with mini-you. Tell me something that's noteworthy about you and don't give me your little name that you got from kicking Voldemort's ass when you weren't even toilet trained. Because it means Jack shit to me."

Aiden was getting angrier with every word Logan was saying. "Diffindo!" yelled Aiden and the spell hit Logan's chest. But instead of screaming or groaning like Aiden expected, Logan smirked.

"Is that the best you can do? That almost tickled." said Logan as the gashes on his chest were filled with new skin.

Aiden was flabbergasted. But before he could do anything else, his mother's voice called out. "AIDEN FLEAMONT POTTER!"

His mother, Professor McGonagall and Professor Xavier were coming towards him and they were not looking happy about this.

"Mr Aiden Potter this is truly disgraceful! I have never been more embarrassed, ashamed and disappointed at any member of my own house in all my teaching career! That's 50 points from Gryffindor for being rude to our guests, another 50 for insulting your fellow student and another 50 for cursing our guest. Also, a detention with Professor Potter!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"That's not fair!" said Aiden in shocked voice.

Lily graped her son by his ear. "Be quiet, she's being more than fair. Only reason she didn't put you in detention everyday is because you are a Triwizard tournament and need time to prepare." snapped Lily. "I am so sorry about this Professor Xavier. I'll make sure I discipline him properly."

"Apology accepted Professor Potter." said Professor Xavier. "I do hope something like this never happens again."

Lily nodded and turned to her son. "You and I are going to have a long discussion in my office tonight." she said angrily.

Professor McGonagall and Lily left the hall together and was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Now Minerva, don't you think that was an unnecessary punishment?" said Dumbledore.

"What?" said McGonagall in disbelief.

"I mean, Aiden does have the right to be angry. His glory was being taken awa-"

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Lily. "I can't believe what you are spouting. And to think I once defended you from people who claimed you were senile! He had absolutely no excuse for his behavior."

"Well, then his punishm-"

"Was more than fair. As I said before, Minerva had all rights to put him in detention everyday till the end of the year but she was generous enough to give him time to prepare for the tournament." said Lily. "Aiden will be punished and that's final."

McGonagall and Lily left while Dumbledore fumed. Why couldn't they realize that they shouldn't punish Aiden? He had an important duty after all.

"I'll have to have Hagrid take Aiden to see the dragons soon." muttered Dumbledore. "And I should go and see the dragons as well."

* * *

It was finally the day of the task. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. The champions themselves were all nervou, including Harry. Even with plan, Harry couldn't help but feel bit nervous. How could he not? He witnessed the power of dragons before, even though it was probably a different dragon than one he was about to face.

The four champions were inside a tent that was leading to the arena. For some reason, Fleur and Viktor didn't look as nervous as him.

"I guess it's true when Professor Potter said it's an unofficial tradition to cheat. Maxime and Karkaroff must have told them about the dragon." thought Harry.

Then, Ginny, Peter and Kurt came inside the tent. "Hey guys." said Harry. "Where are the other's?"

"Hey yourself." said Peter. "They are out there getting seats. The stadiums packed."

"Oh, Harry. Please be careful." said Ginny. "I've seen Charlie's scar and trust me, even looking at it is painful."

"I will." said Harry. "I'll make sure I come out unscratched."

"Be careful. I don't vant to haffe to rub ice all over you." said Kurt.

"Don't worry, I much rather have a pretty girl rub ice on me." smirked Harry. Then, Harry lowered his voice. "Did you put that thing I asked you near the arena?"

Kurt nodded. "I coffered it vith grass zo no one will zee it." said Kurt.

"Good." said Harry.

"Alright, everyone who's not a champion, please leave!" said a familiar voice. Harry turned and saw that Percy Weasley was coming in.

"Percy?" said Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Champion only, so please get out." said Percy.

"Alright, we're leaving," said Ginny. "Good luck." said Ginny as she gave Harry a hug.

Peter and Kurt left with Ginny to go to the seat Bobby and Hermione kept for them.

"So, what are you doing here again Percy?" asked Harry.

"I'm one of the judge." said Percy. "I've been assigned to take over ever since… you know. Mr Crouch got arrested."

"Alright, champions gather around." called Percy. "I'm going to be offering you all bags and you will randomly pick the order you will be going…. Where is that bag?"

Mr Bagman entered the tent with the bag. "Sorry I'm late. The bag was missing for a moment and I had look for it." Bagman handed Percy the bag.

"Anyway, in this bag, you will be picking the model of thing you are about to face. And your task is to collect the golden egg." said Percy.

"Alright then. Shall we start picking? I believe the audiences are ready." said Mr Bagman.

"Miss Delacour first." said Percy as he opened the bag. Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a model of dragon that had the number two around its neck.

"The Welsh green. Going second." said Mr Bagman.

Viktor pulled out a red dragon from the bag with number one. "The Chinese fireball. Going first."

Aiden pulled out a greyish dragon with number three. "The Swedish short snout. Going third."

Harry put his hand in the bag and pulled out a black dragon with number three. "The Hungarian Horntail. Going last." Harry inwardly groaned. Out of all the dragons, he had to pick the most dangerous.

"There you have it. These are the dragons you will be facing. Now, Mr Krum? Your task will start in 10 minute. Please be ready and remember, you may only bring your wand." said Mr Bagman. "Good luck to you all!"

Harry sat on the bench waiting. After Viktor entered the arena, growls and crowd's creams could be heard. More growling, crowd cheering and gasping. About twenty minutes later, Viktor came back to the tent with scorched hair and a large golden egg.

Then Fleur entered. This time, it was relatively more quiet but the crowd still gasped and cheered at the end. Fleur emerged with slightly burnt robe and a golden egg.

Then, it was Aiden's turn. Aiden entered the arena shakily.

* * *

"Our third champion, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr Aiden Potter!" announced Bagman.

Aiden entered the arena and faced the blueish silvery Swedish short snout. The dragon looked at Aiden and protectively covered its egg nest with its tail. At a closer look, one could see that there were gashes on the dragon's leg.

The dragon let out a jet of blue flame. Aiden managed to dodge it but his arm still got slightly burnt.

"What was the spell again?" thought Aiden. Few days ago, after Hagrid took him to see the dragons, someone sent him a letter that said summon your broom to get past the dragon. He didn't know who it was from but that didn't matter. What mattered was to remember that spell.

"I remember. Accio broom!" said Aiden. Aiden's Nimbus broom came flying towards him and Aiden jumped on it and flew to the sky.

"Aiden Potter has got a broom! The Boy-Who-Lived sure is a great flyer!" said Bagman.

Aiden begin to circle around the dragon to see the opportunity to swipe the golden egg from the dragon. But what he failed to realize was that his action was irritating the dragon. The dragon was already in a bad mood due to its injury and a small human circling around its head was not improving her mood.

The dragon released several blue flames at the Aiden. Aiden narrowly dodged most of them, but his broom caught on fire.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was watching the task anxiously. He had sent Aiden the message and went to the dragon's cage last night and attacked the dragon from outside, making sure to injure it, in hopes that it will make Aiden's task easier. What he didn't think through was that injured animals were usually far more aggressive than normal animals.

He had to do something quickly. Dumbledore secretly pulled out his wand and from under the judge table, muttered a fire cooling charm.

The spell hit the flame that was approaching Aiden and the went by Aiden without burning him.

Aiden finally saw his chance and swooped down to take the golden egg and took it. Then he raced out of the arena through his broom.

* * *

When Aiden returned with his golden egg, Harry stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Remember the plan." He reminded himself.

"Last but not least, representing Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Harry Potter!" announced Bagman.

Harry entered the arena and could see hundreds of people. Harry saw his friends and everyone at the Xavier institute sitting on one side of the arena, all cheering. And in the middle of the arena, stood the enormous black Hungarian Horntail.

The horntail looked at Harry with its yellow eyes and let out a ferocious growl. Then, it let out a searing flame towards Harry. Harry managed to hide behind a boulder just in time.

"Accio projector!" yelled Harry. Out of the arena, a small circular disk came flying towards him. The crowd looked confused at why Harry summoned something that seemed useless, with the exception of Dr McCoy and few people.

Harry quickly put the projector on the ground and set it up. "Just like practice." muttered Harry and he pressed the button.

A large holographic T Rex came out and let out its trademark roar. The crowd gasped at a sudden appearance of a large dinosaur.

"That's incredible! Did Mr Potter summon that?" yelled Bagman.

The Horntail looked surprised at first but then roared back at the T Rex. The T Rex and the dragon stared off at each other until the Horntail once again let out its flame.

Using that as the chace, Harry quietly begin to sneak towards the dragon's eggs. The Horntail finished breathing fire and looked at where the T Rex was standing. To the dragon's and the crowd's shock, once the smoke cleared, the T Rex was still standing there, without any trace of damage. The Horntail swished its spiky tail at the T Rex and the tail went right through the T Rex.

"I see ladies and gentlemen. That was an image! It was a distraction for the dragon!" yelled Bagman.

Harry had arrived on the dragon's nest and picked up the golden egg that was between real dragon eggs. Harry had to move quickly, the dragon would soon realize that the T Rex was just an image.

"Accio projector!" yelled Harry and the projector came flying to him. Harry quickly switched it off and turned on the next file.

The crowd gasped while the muggle borns and some half bloods begin to laugh and cheer. Huge white humanoid figure appeared in front of the dragon. It was wearing a sailor cap.

It was the Stay Puft marshmallow man.

The dragon once again looked surprised at the sudden appearance at a strange thing. Not missing the chance, Harry ran to the entrance he came in through. Before he returned to the tent, he said "Accio projector." and caught the projector that came to him.

* * *

Harry wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "Thank goodness that didn't malfunction." thought Harry. "I chose the right movies."

Soon, Harry's friends and everyone from Xavier institute except Professor X came in.

"That was brilliant Harry!" said Hermione.

"You managed to come out unhurt!" smiled Ginny.

"What was that thing you summoned?" said Neville.

"A hologram projector. It shows images." said Harry.

"Was that why you asked me for my Ghostbusters DVD?" asked Kitty.

"And what you meant by download Jurassic Park?" asked Bobby.

"Yep. King Kong and Jaws was also a consideration but I thought a T Rex and a giant marshmallow man would look better." said Harry.

"That was very wise Harry." said Jean. "Very nice thinking."

"Misdirection. Classic but useful." said Logan.

"Everyone, I believe the judges will be announcing the scores soon. We should go and see." said Scott.

Everyone left the tent together to see the judges give the score.

"The judges had made their decision. Each judge will give a score out of 10 so the total point will be 60." said Bagman. "First, Mr Viktor Krum!"

Karkaroff shot up 10, Maxime shot 6, Professor Xavier wrote 7, Dumbledore gave 5 and Percy and Bagman gave him 6.

"What's up with his score?" asked Harry.

"Krum used some sort of eye curse on the dragon, it was able to subdue the dragon but the dragon thrashed and destroyed half the eggs." said Ginny.

"Apparently one of the rule was there should be no damage done to the eggs." said Neville.

"And Karkaroff is obviously being biased for his own school." said Bobby.

"That's total of 40 out of 60. Well done Mr Krum." said Bagman. "Next, Ms Fleur Delacour."

Karkaroff shot up 4, Maxime shot 8, Professor Xavier wrote 9, Dumbledore gave 6, Percy gave an 8 and Bagman gave 9.

"What did Fleur do?" asked Harry.

"She put the dragon to sleep but the dragon snored and fire came out and burnt part of her robe." explained Luna.

"44 out of 60. Brilliant Ms Delacour!" said Bagman. "Now, Mr Aiden Potter."

Karkaroff shot up 4, Maxime shot 7, Professor Xavier wrote 7, Dumbledore gave 10, Percy gave an 7 and Bagman gave a 8.

"43 out of 60. Good job Mr Aiden Potter. Now, last but not least, Mr Harry Potter." said Bagman.

Karkaroff shot up 4, Maxime shot 9, Professor Xavier wrote 9, Dumbledore gave 0, Percy gave an 9 and Bagman gave 10.

The crowd booed when they saw Dumbledore's low score.

"That's odd. Professor Dumbledore, may I ask what is your reason for such low score? I don't think anyone today actually deserved a zero." said Bagman.

"This is a magical tournament. Mr Harry Potter has used a muggle technology. Therefore, I believe he deserves a zero." said Dumbledore.

"While that's true, but in what section in the rule says that the so called Muggle technology are banned?" asked Professor Xavier.

"I believe there are no such rule." said Percy.

"Also, didn't Mr Potter use magic to summon 'is leetle device?" pointed out Madame Maxime.

"Besides, I believe this is a competition that tests out the student's wit and strength." said Bagman. "Sure, it was out of box, but you can't deny that that was pretty clever."

"Regardless of what you say, my thought will not change. I believe my score is fair." said Dumbledore said stubbornly.

"Really? You believe on being fair?" said Professor X. "Because I don't think your action during the task was hardly fair."

Other judges looked at Professor X and Dumbledore and confusion. "I-I don't know what you are saying…"

"I'm sure you do. Didn't you wonder how Aiden Potter got hit by one of the fire and yet came out without any damage?" asked Professor X.

Dumbledore paled when he heard that. "What are you trying to sai Professor Xavier?" asked Madame Maxime.

"I sensed one of the judges thinking about using a magic. When I looked at the judges, I saw Professor Dumbledore waving a wand under the table."

Other judges turned to Dumbledore. "Eez zis true Dumbly-dorr?" demanded Madame Maxime.

"I err…" said Dumbledore.

"I can sense if you are lying. I can also ask one of my staff to get a lie detector. Are you sure you want to drag the situation to that?" asked Professor X.

Dumbledore mentally cursed. "Yes, I admit it. I used a fire cooling charm on the fire."

When other judges protested Dumbledore continued. "I had a valid reason. If that flame hit Aiden, he would have more than likely died. The competition must be safe after all, since there were casualties in the past tournaments. Also, Mr Potter is younger contestant than other two contestant. Can you really blame me for trying to save him?"

"Still, it was an unfair advantage." said Bagman. "I propose that next time, all judges must leave their wands behind during the tasks. All those in favor?"

Everyone except Dumbledore said nodded. "Also Professor Dumbledore, the rule of the competition is that no judge or the teacher may give help to the champion. The judge must be impartial. If you do something like this again, you might lose your judging right."said Percy. "Now, are you going to change your score?"

Dumbledore grudgingly gave Harry a 4.

"Anyway, my apologies for the hold up ladies and gentlemen. Mr Harry Potter's score is 45 out 60. This means that we have Mr Harry Potter on first place with 45 points, Ms Delacour on second place with 44 points, Mr Aiden Potter on third place with 43 point and Mr Krum on fourth place with 40 point. Well done champions! Now listen carefully, Your golden egg contains a clue that can help you prepare for your next task, which will be held on February 24th." said Mr Bagman. "Champions, you make return to Hogwarts and take a good rest."

"Who's up for a victory party!" yelled Kurt and the students of Xavier institute and Harry's friends cheered.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office and he was not happy. Firstly, Harry Potter was still alive and didn't die in the first task against the Hungarian Horntail. He had hope that his low score would make the brat be on last place but in the end, he had to give a four.

"No matter." thought Dumbledore. "There's still two more tasks.'

Second reason Dumbledore was angry was Charles Xavier. "Bloody mutant." swore Dumbledore. "How dare he try to mess up my plan."

His plan to kick those mutants by labeling them as dark creatures failed since other two school threatened to pull out of the tournament.

Why couldn't people realize it was all for the greater good? What he was doing was right. Harry Potter must die.

He would have to kill that damn brat soon. Very soon.

 _A/N: Hope it was satisfying. I've been planning on Harry using a hologram projector in his first task for very long time. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Hat's off to Red Dragon and all those who suggested great ideas!_

 _The Aberrant One: I suppose the line shows how delusional he is. He doesn't even believe what he already did was bad._

 _Greer123: Wade and I are fine. In fact, somebody called Randa1 gave Wade a weekend VIP pass of Chimichangatopia. He was very happy._

 _PikaMew1288: The difference is that the Horcrux was actually inside Harry all the time and thus Harry was exposed to it for far longer time than Ginny was. Size of the soul didn't matter_

 _Gui Hawk: Yeah… About that. I know Bobby is gay in the comics but I was introduced to him by the film, where he's not gay. So, sorry. But Bobby won't be gay in this story._


	37. Chapter 37: The Yule Ball

_**RJStephenson: Hey Wade! Brilliant movie!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Thank you! Thank you! I know, I'm hot.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Seriously. I really enjoyed the movie. You're X Force!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Completely gender neutral name.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I never thought I would ask this but can I get your autograph?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Why of course hot shot. (Pulls out a pen and scribbles on a piece of paper)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Thanks Wade… Wait a minute! Is this pen the same pen from the movie?!**_

 _ **Deadpool: The one and only.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That is super gross! What was I sucking when I asked for your atuograph? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 37: The Yule Ball

Harry and the X Men were in the Ravenclaw celebrating with Ravenclaw students on Harry's victory against dragons. While Gryffindors were famous for their own party, party with Ravenclaws and Xavier institute combined was equally noisy and cheerful.

"Fred and George are having party in Gryffindor common room and couldn't come." said Ginny. "So they said they got you this as a reward for doing a good job in task." Ginny pointed at the large crate. Harry opened the crate, and it was filled with butter beer bottle, along with couple of bottles of Firewhisky.

"Sweet! I always wanted to try firewhisky." said Harry as he pulled the firewhisky.

"Harry James Potter, put that down! That's an alcohol!" said Hermione.

"Lighten up Hermione. I just faced a dragon. I think I deserve it." said Harry and he tried to take a swig of it, only for Jean to snatch it out of his hand.

"Don't even think about it." said Jean firmly. "At least not until you're twenty one."

"Did someone said alcohol?" said Logan and he took the firewhisky from Jean. He drank it and whistled. "Damn. Stuff is good."

Then, someone yelled "Hey Harry! Open the egg!". Others begin to say chant Open the egg!

"Alright then. Let's see what clue it gives." said Harry and he opened the egg. The egg let out an extremely loud screeching noise and Harry quickly had to close it.

"Why does it sound like someone getting tortured?" said Kitty.

"Great. We have a clue, but we can't understand what it means." said Bobby.

"Hmm… Maybe it can only be heard if there is a special aid." said Luna.

"What do you mean Luna?" asked Kitty.

"Well… Maybe it's some kind of different language. We just think it's a loud screeching noise because we can't understand that language. Or maybe if we hear the language in a condition it is normally heard on, its sounds different." said Luna.

"That could be true… Maybe it's an language of a different creature." said Harry.

"Creature? Hey Harry, you know I think I once heard my father say something like that." said Terry Boot. "See, he works at the ministry for the Department for Control of Magical creatures and he once told me the mermish language can't be understood out of water."

"And there are mermish people living in Hogwarts black lake." pointed out Hermione.

"That could be the answer." said Harry. "Jean? Could you create some sort of a bowl with your shield power? Large enough for me to put my head in it. Ororo? Little rain over that bowl please."

After the bowl was created, Harry opened the egg and submerged it in the water. Faint melody could be heard from the water. Harry took a deep breath and put his head inside.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry got his head out of the water. Ginny handed him a towel and Harry dried his head with it.

"Ok, so the task is in the black lake. Apparently the champions have one hour to take back whatever we will sorely miss. The question is, what would that be?" said Harry.

"It's not wand, since only thing the champions can have is a wand." said Hermione.

"Maybe a fancy gadget like broom?" offered Peter.

"Or… a person." said Harry. "I mean, other things like wands or brooms can be replaced but a close person can't. I'm going to assume we'll be having to rescue a friend or a family member. The question is, who?"

Harry looked around at his friends and family. "I have so many people I'll sorely miss. Wonder who'll be taken."

"Never knew you cared that much kid." smirked Logan. "Anyway, relax. There's shit load of time left and it'll probably be no sweat."

"Says a guy who can't even swim." snorted Harry. "I'll have to start preparing. But probably after christmas. I think I deserve a break."

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood up and made an announcement. "May I have your attention everyone? I have an announcement. In few weeks, the Triwizard tournament Yule Ball will be happening."

The mention of Yule ball made many girls in the halls to gasp and whisper excitedly.

"Quiet please!" said McGonagall and everyone went silent again. "The Yule Ball is an important event that has been part of the Triwizard tournament tradition. This ball will be open for everyone who is fourth year or above, though younger students may attend if they have been invited someone older. Please dress formally for the occasion. That is all."

"A yule ball?" said Harry. "Facing a dragon is another thing but asking a girl out is a completely different matter."

"You scared?" sniggered Jamie.

"Uncomfortable is the word I'll use." said Harry.

"Oh, there you are Mr Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"What can I do for you professor?" asked Harry.

"I need to tell you that as a champion of the Triwizard tournament, you are required to bring a partner." said Professor Flitwick. "It is the duty of the champion to participate Mr Potter. Good luck finding a partner Mr Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"Vell, you petter start searching." said Kurt.

* * *

The students spent next few weeks trying to find partners for the ball.

Harry was sitting with his friends complaining. "Who should I ask? I can't go with Kitty, Rogue, Amara or Rahne. That's like asking your sister for a date." said Harry.

"I think I saw couple of girls who would give up their front teeth to go with you." said Peter.

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure they're people who wants to go with the Triwizard champion. Not me. If I have to go to the ball, I might as well as have a good time." said Harry.

"How about Ginny?" said Sam.

"Ginny?" said Harry.

"Yeah you know. Redhead, brown eyes, spent entire summer with us two years ago, your trainee during the summer, easy on the eyes?" said Sam.

"Ok, I know who she is." said Harry. Ginny and he was very close friends. It won't be so bad to go with her, especially since she won't treat him like some sort of rate trophy. Also, Sam wasn't lying when he said Ginny's easy on the eyes. She was developin… "Ok what was that." frowned Harry.

"You know what, you're right. I should ask her." said Harry.

"Well better do it quickly." said Jamie. "Good ones will be taken soon."

"You're right." said Harry. "So, who are you guys going to ask?"

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting on the bench reading. She was going over her Ancient runes book when she felt like someone went past her.

She looked around but no one was around. Then Hermione felt like something was next to her. Hermione looked at her left and on the bench, there was an ice shaped like a rose.

Hermione picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful. But was it for her?

"What are you holding mudblood?" sneered the voice. That voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson, who was approaching with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Parkinson." said Hermione.

"You know, you looked hilarious when Draco gave you that long tooth. Pity you didn't keep it. It suited your ugly face." sneered Pansy.

"Are you here to pick fight? Well, I'm not interested. Go away." said Hermione and she picked up her book.

"I'm not done talking to you mudblood." spat Pansy. But when Hermione ignored her again Pasny was furious. "Crabbe, Goyle. Grab her. We should teach her some lesson."

Crabbe and Goyle ran up to Hermione, who whipped out her wand and pointed at them. "Take one more step and I'll hex you." threatened Hermione.

Pansy let out a shrill laugh. "You think one mudblood like you can take on three purebloods?"

"Actually, it's two." said Bobby as he came out of the corner.

Seeing Bobby, the trio of Slytherin hesitated. They still remembered how the mutants thoroughly kicked their asses, though they'll never admit that to anyone.

"Come on." spat Pansy. "Why should bother wasting our time on those worthless mudbloods?"

As Bobby and Hermione watched the trio leave, Bobby shook his head. "Cowards."

"Thanks for stepping in. I really didn't want to fight any meaningless fights." said Hermione.

"No problem. I should have intervene sooner. I mean, I was waiting for a good timing…" said Bobby but quickly cut himself off.

"Good timing for what?" asked Hermione. Then Hermione looked at the ice rose she had. "Oh!" she gasped.

"Yeah. So, do you want to go with me?" asked Bobby.

* * *

Harry was looking for Ginny and saw Ginny talking with Luna.

"Hey Ginny?" said Harry as he approached her. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Luna gave an encouraging smile to Harry and gave them space.

"Hi Harry. What do you want to talk about?" asked Ginny.

"Well, first, do you have a partner to go to the yule ball with?" asked Harry.

"No." said Ginny sadly. "I'm a third grader and no one asked me yet. Unless someone asks me, I won't be going to the yule ball."

"Well… Do you want to go with me?" said Harry.

"What did you say?" blinked Ginny.

"I said do you want to go to the yule ball with me." said Harry more clearly.

"Really? You want to go to the yule ball with me?" asked Ginny.

"Well, unless you don't want to go with me-" said Harry but Ginny cut him off.

"Of course I want to go with you!" smiled Ginny. Then Ginny frowned. "Why are you asking me? Why not Hermione or other girls who already asked you?"

"Someone's already planning on asking Hermione and I'd rather have someone who won't be parading me around. Besides, I want to go to the ball with someone I could enjoy the ball." said Harry.

"Well if that's the case I'll go with you." said Ginny happily. "My mom did gave me dress robe in the beginning of the year."

"That's nice. Can't wait to see you inside it." smiled Harry. He had a partner and it was person he could have good time with. Not to mention, she was good on the eyes.

* * *

The day before the yule ball, it was the Hogsmeade weekend. Many students were busily going into shops to buy various clothings and accessories.

Harry was in the accessory shop, looking at something to give to Ginny.

"Hey Harry. Find anything good?" asked Bobby as he came into the shop.

"Not yet. So, you asked her?" asked Harry.

"She said yes." beamed Bobby.

"Good. Be nice to her. Get her something like a nice thick book about life and she might kiss you on the spot." smirked Harry.

"Maybe I should look for a book." chuckled Bobby.

Harry saw something that he felt would look good on Ginny and bought it.

"So, girls are all off having a girls day and all the guys are waiting in that place, what was it called? Three Broomsticks. What do you say to another butterbeer?" asked Bobby.

"I could use a warm one." said Harry. Then, he felt somebody tapping him on the shoulder. When Harry turned around, he saw that it was Rita Skeeter.

"Yes? Do you want anything?" said Harry.

"An interview would be nice." said Rita and she pulled out a parchment and the automatic quill.

"In case I didn't make myself clear, I told you I'm not doing any interview without my guardians present." said Harry but Skeeter was ignoring him.

"So… You live with those so called Mutants correct? How can you live with those dark creatures?" asked Skeeter.

"Dark creature? Hey, watch what you're sayin-" said Harry angrily but Skeeter cut him off.

"The ministry has regulated the mutants as creatures with near human intelligence-"

"Ok, lady. You do know that I'm a mutant and I'm standing right here don't you?" said Bobby in irritated voice.

Skeeter took one glance at Bobby and muttered something like dangerous and threatening.

"Look lady. I'm not interested in giving you an interview and you better not publish those. Mutants are regular people just with special powers. They are not dangerous, they are not creatures, so keep that in mind." said Harry. "Also, the interview is over." and he turned his back on Skeeter.

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts after shopping in Hogsmeade. Harry saw Ginny in the hallway and approached her.

"Hey Ginny. Had fun in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"When was Hogsmeade ever unenjoyable?" said Ginny.

"Ginny! Hey Ginny!" said the voice from behind. Ginny turned to see that Aiden Potter was calling her.

"Yes?" said Ginny.

"Look Ginny you are a third grader and third graders can't go to the yule ball without partners right?" said Aiden.

"Well, yes." said Ginny.

"Well, then come to the ball with me!" said Aiden to Ginny as if it was some sort of greatest honor a person can get.

"Umm… Sorry but I can't go to the ball with you. I already have a date." said Ginny.

"Oh come on. Are you seriously saying that you rather go to the yule ball with some loser, instead of the Boy-Who-Lived?" whined Aiden.

By this point, many people have gathered around them.

Ginny's temper instantly flared. "Loser? I'll have you know he is not a loser. Quite the opposite actually. Harry is far better person then you so you better watch what you are saying." snapped Ginny.

When Ginny said Harry, Aiden turned to Harry, scowling. "Him? You can do better than him. He tangles himself with dark creatures. Come on Virginia, go to the Yule Ball with me. I'm the best guy you can get."

That earned Aiden a painful bat bogey hex.

"Don't ever call me Virginia." growled Ginny. "Ginny stands for Ginevra. Also, the best guy I can get? Dark creatures? People from Xavier institute are some of the nicest people you can meet. And I'll have you know, I already am going with the best guy!"

Ginny huffed and turned to leave the corridor. Aiden managed to get the bats to stop attacking his face. Aiden stood up and glared at Ginny.

"Fine. Why would I want to go with you when I have girls lining up? Why would I want to go with someone like you? Someone who's been tainted by You-Know-Who." spat Aiden.

That caused some people to gasp and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Harry was furious at how low Aiden was. He walked towards Aiden but someone already beat him to him.

Ron Weasley had punched Aiden straight in the nose, causing Aiden to fall on the ground. Aiden looked shocked at his friend beating him but before he could say anything, Ron pulled him up by his collar and punched his face again.

"Don't ever talk to my little sister like that." snarled Ron.

Ron looked up to Harry and said "Could you go and check Ginny?"

Harry nodded and ran to Ginny. She wasn't crying but didn't exactly look chirpy either.

"You alright? Don't let him get to you. He's nothing but a huge bastard who has no regard for others." said Harry.

"I know I should just ignore him." said Ginny. "But it still brings back memories."

"Well your brother certainly put him in his place." said Harry.

"Who, Ron?" said Ginny in surprise.

"Yep. He slugged him straight in the face." said Harry.

"Wish I could have seen it." said Ginny with a small smile.

"Wish I caught it in tape." chuckled Harry.

* * *

It was finally the day of the yule ball. After couple of snow fights on Hogwarts ground, the girls all went up to their dormitory early to prepare for the yule ball.

The boys had couple more snow fight and when there was about an hour left till the Yule Ball, they all went up to get changed.

Harry put on a white button up shirt and a dark pant. Then, he put on the black shoe he polished yesterday. He tried to put on a red tie but had trouble.

"Hey Logan? Little help with the tie please?" said Harry.

"Just put on a clip on." said Logan.

"Aren't you helpful?" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Here let me." said Scott and he tied the tie around himself, took it off and put it on Harry's neck. "There. All done."

"Thanks Scott." said Harry. "Well, I gotta pick up my date so see you later everyone."

"Hey I'll go with you. I need to escort Hermione as well." said Bobby, who was wearing an outfit similar to Harry.

Harry and Bobby walked down the corridor to Gryffindor corridor.

"Nervous?" asked Bobby.

"Kinda. This is the first time I asked a girl to a dance." said Harry.

"Relax. Girls hate guys with no confidence." said Bobby.

"Sure. I'll relax." said Harry. "By the way, I think Kurt and couple of guys are plotting something."

"Plotting? Are we talking about good plotting or bad plotting." asked Bobby.

"Hopefully good. I think I heard them say something about "livening up the party"." shrugged Harry.

"We will have to hope it's not something dumb." said Bobby.

Soon, they arrived in the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hello boys. Don't you two look sharp today." said the portrait. "Here to pick up your dates?"

"Yep. Do you know when they are coming?" asked Harry.

"I believe soon." said the Fat Lady. Then, the portrait swung open and two people stepped out. It was Ron and Parvati.

"Oh, hello you two." said Parvati. "Waiting for Hermione and Ginny?"

"Yes. Do you know when they are coming down?" asked Bobby.

"Soon." said Parvati and she giggled. "You know, they've been doing their hairs and make up for couple of hours. I bet you'll be surprised when you see them."

"Hey Harry?" said Ron. "Please be good to her. No funny business."

"I'll keep that in mind Ron." said Harry. Ron and Parvati left together. Couple more people went by and the door opened again, this time revealing Neville.

"Oh, hi guys." said Neville. "Is that muggle clothing?"

"Yeah. For special occasions." said Harry. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, I'm meeting Hannah in front of the Hufflepuff dormitory." said Neville with slight blush.

"That's nice. Well, see you in the ball." said Harry.

Neville left and few minutes later, the door opened and finally, Ginny and Hermione came out, and they looked absolutely stunning.

Ginny was wearing a dark green dress and Hermione was wearing a navy blue dress. They didn't wear heavy make-up, but what they wore accented their features perfectly. They both had their hair done. Ginny's hair was done in a half ponytail with curls. Hermione's hair wasn't bushy, rather, it was sleek and shiny.

"Wow." said Bobby breathlessly.

"You… you look amazing." said Harry.

"Thank you." beamed Ginny.

"Shall we?" said Bobby to Hermione as he offered his arm. Hermione faintly blushed and nodded. "See you at the ball Harry."

"Shall we go as well?" asked Ginny.

"One moment. I got something for you." said Harry and he pulled out a small package from his pocket. "For you."

Ginny unwrapped the package, which revealed a silver necklace with a large X attached to it. In the middle of the X, there was a small green gem.

"Oh Harry, it looks gorgeous." said Ginny. Ginny then lifted her hair. "Could you put it around my neck?" Harry went behind Ginny and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I love it." said Ginny and she gave a swift peck on Harry's cheek. "Thank you." Ginny didn't look at Harry because she quickly blushed after it. If she did, she would have noticed that Harry had also blushed.

Harry went down to the great hall with Ginny and could see that the other champions were already there with their date. Fleur was with Roger Davis, a seventh year Ravenclaw, Viktor Krum was he didn't recognize (probably a Durmstrang student) and Aiden Potter was with Lavender Brown, and neither of them looked like they were happy about it.

Professor McGonagall saw Harry and came to him. "Mr Potter, you are here. Good. We can get started."

The door to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall lead the champions and their partners to the large table on the top of the hall, near where the judges were sitting.

Harry linked his arm with Ginny and they made their way to the table. He could see Bobby and Hermione talking, Fred and George cheering after seeing their sister enter the hall, Sam and Jamie giving him a thumbs up and Kitty eating with Luna.

Harry and Ginny took a seat next to Professor Xavier and Percy. Percy looked surprised seeing Ginny with Harry but he quickly recovered.

"You are dressed very nicely Harry." smiled Professor X. "I see you came here with Ginny. How nice."

"Yes. I managed to ask her." said Harry.

After the food was consumed, the tables in the hall were cleared out and it was time for the champion's opening dance. Harry pulled out Ginny's chair for her, took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

As the champions descended, Harry could see his friends cheering and whistling. Soon, the band, Weird sisters, came and started the music.

Harry didn't know where to put his hand and Ginny gently placed Harry's hand on her waist and they danced waltz. They stared each other while dancing, looking at each other in the eye. Green met Brown.

They continued dancing until the music was finished. For being very nervous, Harry thought he danced ok.

About an hour later, when the band stopped playing music, a loud poof and with some smoke, large speakers appeared.

"Hit it Kurt!" said Sam and Kurt connected the speaker to a computer. From the speaker, Man in the mirror by Michael Jackson begin to play.

Everyone was at first confused at the sudden muggle music but soon got used to it and danced along it.

Harry and Ginny took a seat with their friends. "Whew. So this is what Kurt and the guys were planning."

"I can say that they chose the music well." said Rogue. The music being played now was a slow jam. Harry could see couple of people dancing slowly to the music, like Scott and Jean, Kitty and Luna, Ororo and Hank and Hermione and Bobby.

"Yeah. These musics are really great." said Ginny.

"Hello Harry. It looks like you managed to snag ickle Gin-Gin to the yule ball." said Fred as he walked up to him.

"Yep. And I'm glad I managed to do it before anyone else did it." said Harry.

"Well, I believe Ronnikins already spoke to you but we'll make it clear again." said George.

"Any funny business.."

"Or our sister comes crying…"

"We'll make sure you don't walk safely within this ground."

"Understood?" said the duo.

"Hey, I'm right here. I can take care of myself you know." said Ginny in annoyed voice.

"Yes we know. But it is the duty of the big handsome brothers to take care of their favorite baby sister." said Fred.

"I'm your only sister and I'm pretty sure you remember what happened last time you called me baby sister." growled Ginny.

Fred and George took a step back. "Relax Ginny. We were just messing around."

"Look, we'll go now." said George. And then he looked at Harry. "Keep it clean alright?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny. "It's getting bit crowded here. What do you say we go out?"

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked out of the great hall and out to the front doors. They took a deep breath of cold air and walked near the trees.

Soon, they found a bench near the flower garden and took a seat. They stared at the black lake. "Soon I'll have to go in there." thought Harry. Then Harry shook his head. "Forget about that for now. Just enjoy the moment."

"Have you been enjoying so far?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes Harry. I've never thought I'll enjoy the ball this much." said Ginny. Then, they heard noise from the behind and saw two people walking past them.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Harry as he pointed at the two people. One of the person stood on the black lake. One could see that the area he was standing was frozen. The man gently led the women in front of him. The women almost lost balance but the man managed to hold the women in his arm to keep her from falling. Then the women turned around in his arm and kissed him.

"Bobby and Hermione. Looks like they are enjoying the ball as well." said Ginny. "Harry, I want to thank you again for the present and giving me good time."

"It was nothing Ginny." said Harry.

"See Harry, that's the problem with you. You do something nice for someone and you alway say it's nothing. Don't be too humble." said Ginny. "For such great time, I would like to give you something as well."

"Ok, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Close your eyes first." said Ginny.

Harry closed his eyes. Then, Harry felt a soft feeling of lips touching his lips. It felt like jolt of lighting went through him. When the feeling of lips left his lips, Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny blushing to the root of her hair.

Harry gently cupped Ginny's face and brought in another kiss. This time, the kiss was longer. They deepened their kiss and soon, their hands found themselves in each other's hair. When they finally broke apart, needing to breath, they looked at each other.

"So… does this mean?" asked Ginny.

"I guess the feeling was mutual." said Harry. The duo stared into each others without saying anything.

"So… how about next hogsmeade visit with me? As a date?" asked Harry.

"I would like that." smiled Ginny and gave Harry another kiss.

 _A/N: And the Harry Ginny romance blooms. It's my first time writing romance so it was challenging. But hope it was satisfying. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Thank you Red Dragon!_

 _Guest (Chapter 36): Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it._

 _Lolkid: Sorry that it's not up to your expectation. By the way, I'm not a child._


	38. Chapter 38: Skeeter's new article

_**RJStephenson: Hey ladies and gentlemen sorry for the late update. You see, I've been busy during past two weeks. Two weeks ago, I was busy because of many events and last week, I had to go on a trip and I couldn't bring my computer. So, my apologies for a late chapter.**_

 _ **Deadpool: That's right! He was on a trip and was lazy! Where did you go anyway, Wakanda?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Sadly no. So Wade, how have you been?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh nothing much, just the usual. Cutting off some assholes face, kick name, take asses… That's all. Oh, and I also watched the new season Family Guy.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Looks like you enjoyed yourself. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 38: Skeeter's new article

Next morning started like any regular day, except for couple of things. First, Harry didn't go straight to the Great Hall. He went to the Gryffindor common room and waited for Ginny.

Harry was patiently waiting for Ginny when the portrait swung open, and the three Weasley brothers came out.

"Well, look who it is." said George.

"If it isn't old Harrykins." said Fred.

"Who just happens to have started to go out with our ickle Gin-Gin." said George.

"You better not let her hear you call her that." said Harry. "Also, how did you know we decided to go out with each other?"

"It was rather hard to miss when she came back to dorm last night grinning ear to ear." said George.

"Anyway Harry." said Fred, this time more serious. "You better treat her well."

"Because the last person that hurt her… Well, let's just say it didn't end pretty for him." said George.

"Like Ronnikens here, we care for out sister deeply." said Fred. Harry saw Ron and he nodded.

"Well, that's all." said George brightly. "See you later than."

After the Weasley brothers left, the portrait swung open and a person stepped out. It took everything within Harry not to laugh.

Half of hair on Aiden's head was gone. And the remaining half was colored in bright pink. Feathers could be seen on his left arm and his right arm was covered with polka dots.

"Did you have a wild night?" sniggered Harry. Aiden just glared at Harry and left the corridor.

Soon, Ginny came out of her common room. "Morning Harry." said Ginny brightly. "Did you come here just for me?"

"Of course. I wanted to go to breakfast with my girlfriend." said Harry.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to breakfast then!" said Ginny.

Another thing that made this morning different then regular morning was that when Harry entered the hall, people looked at him and begin to whisper.

"What is this about?" wondered Harry.

Harry and Ginny went to the table Neville and Hermione were waiting. For some reason, they looked upset, or angry was better way to describe them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Harry as he took a seat.

"This… This newspaper." said Hermione.

"If we can even call things like this a newspaper." spat Neville.

"Why? What's wrong with the newspaper?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was about to answer when Bobby and Kurt entered the hall, the whispering among people got even louder. "Is something going on?" asked Bobby as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Yes. This is what's going on." said as Hermione handed her newspaper to Harry.

 _Dark Creatures lurks at Hogwarts_

 _That's right ladies and gentlemen. Dark Creatures are in Hogwarts! And not just one or two, in fact it is reported that there are more than dozen Dark Creatures at Hogwarts._

 _What Dark Creatures am I talking about you say? Those Dark Creatures are none other than Mutants. Since the start of the Triwizard tournament, Mutants had begin to inhabit within Hogwarts ground._

 _Mutants have been classified as creatures with "near human intelligence". Mutants also possess various dangerous powers and therefore the Ministry has regulated them as Dark Creatures._

" _I was nearly killed by those mutants!" said Minister Fudge. "They are nothing but Dark creatures and must be removed from Hogwarts!"_

 _But why aren't those dangerous Mutants removed Hogwarts yet? For some reason, the heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons has declared to pull out of the tournament if the Mutants are removed from the school. Also, it is reported by Minister Fudge that Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts has refused to kick the mutants out, claiming that they were "guest of Hogwarts."_

 _Are our children safe within the Hogwarts when Dark Creatures are freely wondering around? When will our children be attacked by those creatures? Why aren't the staff of Hogwarts working harder to remove those dangerous creatures?_

Harry threw down the newspaper in anger. "Who wrote this?" said Harry and he trailed his finger to find the author. "Rita Skeeter? So she did publish it. Even though I warned her not to."

"We better find her quickly and hex the light out of her." growled Ginny.

Hermione looked at Bobby with concern. "I can't believe they would let her publish such vile things about you guys."

Bobby shrugged. "It's not like it something like this hasn't happened before."

"Ve are not naiffe. Ve know there vill be discrimination nein matter vere ve ko." said Kurt.

* * *

Sirius Black was making his way Daily Prophet. He too have read this mornings Daily Prophet and he was not pleased.

He knew that it will probably be only matter of time until Fudge starts making anti-Mutant laws. How would he not when he and his disgusting under secretary already established what they thought about Werewolves?

Both Sirius and James had read about the Mutants and the X Men and needless to say, they were very impressed and grew respect for them.

They were also at Hogwarts under Fudge's order when he brought auror unit to Hogwarts to arrest the people of Xavier institute. That night, Sirius and James both had a good laugh over how Fudge nearly pissed himself when Logan threatened to cut off his head.

But that wasn't the only thing they saw that day. They had stayed at Hogwarts longer than other aurors and they also saw how much Harry cared for the X Men. How he treated them like irreplaceable friends, siblings and family.

They both knew this article would probably hurt Harry.

So James started investigating on ways to prosecute Skeeter. Sirius, he had something else in mind.

The problem with Skeeter's articles was that there were idiotic people who actually believed

stuff like this. Sirius was going to make sure that he does everything in his power to minimize the damage that has been done. After all, he had been a lousy excuse of a godfather to Harry. This could be a way to make up to him.

"I'm here to see the editor in chief." said Sirius to a Daily Prophet employee.

"This way please." said the employee and she led Sirius to an office marked as "Editor in Chief's office".

"Mr Black." greeted the editor in chief.

"Mr Golan." said Sirius.

"What brings you here today?" asked Mr Golan.

"This." said Sirius as he shoved today's morning paper to Mr Golan. Mr Golan took a look at the paper and then at Sirius.

"This paper is unfit to even be used as a toilet paper and I'm pissed at it. But what I'm more pissed at is Rita Skeeter." said Sirius angrily.

"I can't contr-"

"Don't give me that." snapped Sirius. "She's your employee and you better control her better. She also wrote a story without hearing the other sides opinion. Is this a newspaper of a gossip column?"

"The other side?"

"I don't see any word from even one person from Xavier institute. What kind of a news reporter is she? But again, why am I not surprised? This isn't the first time she wrote complete bullshit without people's permission." growled Sirius.

"I told you I don't have any power over-"

"You're the bloody editor in chief. Even if you can't control what she write, you can still choose not to publish it. But I guess the Daily Prophet just can't say no to any news that can bring them money can they?" snarled Sirius.

The editor in chief could not say anything.

"You do know that I own 40% of Daily Prophet don't you?" said Sirius.

"How could I not? Black Family are one of the wealthiest family in this country." murmured Mr Golan.

"Now what would happen if I sold all of them?" said Sirius.

Mr Golan gasped. "That could ruin the business."

"You don't want that to happen do you?" said Sirius rhetorically. Mr Golan frantically nodded.

"Here's what you're going to do. First, you're going to make an apology about today's article. Then, you're going to fire Skeeter for being a disgraceful journalists. Lastly, you're going to tell me everything you know about Skeeter and publish her dirty secrets on tomorrow's paper. Got it?" said Sirius.

Mr Golan could only nod.

* * *

Next day again started out like a typical day, with few changed. Firstly, Harry once again went to Gryffindor common room to go to breakfast with Ginny. Then, when Harry and Ginny went down to the great hall, almost everyone in the hall was reading the morning's paper.

"What's wrong today?" asked Harry.

"Nothing's wrong. It's actually the opposite of good." said Neville as he handed Harry the newspaper.

 _Rita Skeeter fired_

 _Yesterday, on the request of the largest shareholder, Daily Prophet has made a decision to fire one of their long time employee, Rita Skeeter._

 _It has been discovered that Rita Skeeter is actually an illegal unregistered beetle animagus, secretly gathering informations without consent._

 _Auror James Potter has commented on the situation. "She is a disgrace to all journalist. Her methods were dishonest and her writings were less than desirable. She will be arrested as soon as possible. Investigations have shown that her articles have caused couple of people to kill themselves in the past. She will be prosecuted when caught."_

 _Whereabout of Rita Skeeter is currently unknown._

 _Furthermore, Daily Prophet would like to retract yesterday's article about the mutants as the Daily Prophet deemed that there weren't enough evidence about the issue._

"Well, at least Skeeter is fired." muttered Harry.

"But the Daily Prophet still didn't properly apologized about the slander article." fumed Ginny.

"It's better than nothing." said Kitty.

"As I said yesterday, we know these type of people exist." said Bobby "It's a small victory but it's better than nothing."

"It's creepy if you think about it." pointed out Rogue. "I mean, she transformed herself as a beetle and spied on people. And her articles have caused death. How did they allow such person to work?"

"Probably because her scoops brought them good money." said Neville dryly.

"Still, I'm just glad that they are going to arrest that vile women." said Hermione.

"Hey Harry? Logan said he wanted you out in the Hogwarts ground after breakfast." said Jamie. "Special training he said."

"He also said you lot are welcome to join him if you want." said Sam to Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I can really go as well?"

"Yep. He said he has no problem with couple more trainee." said Sam.

"Well, I'm nearly done with breakfast so I'll head out in 20 minutes." said Harry.

"Oh, and Logan said he wants you out in 10 minutes or its 50 push ups." said Jamie.

"Shit! You couldn't have told me earlier?" said Harry as he shoved a toast and glass of juice into his mouth.

* * *

Lily Potter sat from teachers table and looked at Harry with a sad smile. Seeing him interact with his friends and his real family from the Xavier institute made her feel guilt and little bit of jealousy at how close he was with the X Men.

How she wished she could have that bond with him. But she knew that she'll probably never have a traditional mother and son bond with her eldest son.

When Lily and James approached the instructors of Xavier institute, they were little cold to them at first but when they saw the genuine guilt and sadness, they listened about how they foolishly listened to Dumbledore and put him with Lily's magic hating sister. For the millionth time, she wondered: Why did she and her husband listen to Dumbledore about ditching their son and didn't be a better mother?

But Lily knew there was no point on blaming Dumbledore. Because ultimately, it was herself and her husband who made the choice to abandon their child. One of the instructor, Logan, summed it up nicely: You can give all kind of shitty ass excuse but you still won't be able to excuse ditching your kid in abusive home.

Lily and James both often thought about how their bad relationship with their eldest son was just one example of how much of a failure they were as a parent. Their other son Aiden had the lowest grade in his year, got so many detention and lost so many house points to the point it would be impossible for Gryffindor to win house cup this year. Aiden's actions were nothing short of shameful and embarrassing. He was rude and selfish and believed himself above the rules. What was worse was that being a Triwizard tournament inflated his ego and Dumbledore wasn't helping at all by being blatantly biased and excusing his bad actions.

Well no more. Thought Lily. She needed to stop Dumbledore from interfering with her sons. Aiden needs to learn that things weren't just going to be handed over to him and she and her husband will continue to do their best to earn Harry's forgiveness, even if they had long way to go.

* * *

"You're late." said Logan.

"I know I know." sighed Harry and begin to do push ups. Then, he felt water falling onto him. "Hey is it raining?" frowned Harry.

"Only to you Harry." said Ororo.

Harry looked up and saw that small cloud had formed over his head and started dripping heavy rains.

"You're going into a lake so I figured you should start getting used to the water." said Logan.

"This is my special training? I'm cold and I'm wet. This is going to be a great day." said Harry sarcastically.

"You two." said Logan pointing at Hermione and Ginny. "Just do what you did during the summer. You can teach Planter and Moonshine."

"Planter and Moonshine?" said Neville.

"That's what I decided to call you two." said Logan shortly.

Then, Snape came out of the castle and went to the training ground. He had agreed to help Dumbledore prevent the Potter brat from getting training, though he would have done it even if Dumbledore didn't ask.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood. What is the meaning of this?" snarled Snape.

"Training." said Harry.

"Well stop this nonsense at once. And 50 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for not being in Hogwarts. Also, detention." said Snape smugly.

"It's weekend. We are allowed to be out on the ground." said Hermione angrily.

"Enough! That's 50 more point for arguing. Now get back in." said Snape as he grabbed Hermione by her arm and pulled her towards him. Then, Snape received a punch on the face with enough force to break his nose and send him to the ground.

Snape felt a feet on his chest and saw Logan smoking a cigar. Logan looked down at Snape and blew smoke on his face.

"You have no fucking business here." growled Logan. "Get the hell out of here and interfere with me again and I will cut off your balls and shove it down your throat. That is, if you even have one."

Snape turned red with anger. "Get off me you filthy-" that was as far as he could go as two of Logan's outer claw struck both side of his neck and the middle one pointed at his throat. One wrong move could get his throat ripped out.

"Go on greasy. What were you going to say?" growled Logan.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody came out to the ground when they saw what was going on with Snape.

"What's going? Release my potion teacher at once. And Mr Potter, that's-"

"Can it Oldilocks. This sad excuse of a teacher was interfering with my work. And let me make one thing clear never interfere when a soldier is training someone."

"True words." nodded Moody.

"Regardless, let him go at once. Also, Severus is a good teacher." said Dumbledore angrily.

Logan let out a loud laugh. "Him? A good teacher? Forget the fact that this grease bat probably won't even be able to teach skunk how to stink, I'm not sure what your twisted standards are but you don't get the best teacher of the world award when you physically manhandle your student."

McGonagall gasped when she heard that. "Mr Logan, what do you mean mandhandle?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." said Jean as she entered the scene. "I saw how Professor Snape physically tried to pull Hermione by her arm."

McGonagall looked livid. "Severus! How dare you physically lay your hand on a student! What was your reason for doing such behavior?" demanded McGonagall.

"She and her group of brats refused to return to the castle." said Snape.

"It's weekend. Did you forget that they are allowed to be out here?" scoffed Moody. "Maybe what they are saying is true. You are a piss poor teacher if you don't even know the school rule."

"Alastor, enough." said Dumbledore. "As the headmaster, I order them to return to the castle. Furthermore, I ban them from associating with the people from Xavier institute."

"Don't be ridiculous Albus. You're the headmaster. Not some sort of king." snapped McGonagall.

"Why are you so dead on doing that Dumbledore?" questioned Moody. "I was considering giving these five extra credit for training out of class. Extra training is what everyone needs these day in this world."

"The fact that Professor Snape has been assaulted doesn't change. So Mr Pott-"

"Wasn't it Logan who punched Snape? Why is Harry getting the blame?" asked Ororo.

"If you have problem, take it up with Professor Xavier. What is it with you and punishing Harry for what he didn't do? Did you trade your brain cell for couple of sweets?" said Logan with scorn.

Dumbledore tried to hold his anger at failing to keep Harry from training for 2nd task and what this filthy low life was saying to him. "Will you release my potion teacher?" said Dumbledore through gritted teeth.

"Gladly. It repulses me to be near this ex KKK anyway." said Logan. When Logan turned around Snape pulled out his wand to teach this filth a lesson for humiliating him. But before he could utter a word, Logan turned around and slashed through Snape's wand into four pieces. Snape could also feel a wand pointed on the back of his head.

"Nice try but you better have something better than magical stick to do any good blow." said Logan. "Now get out of my sight before I actually carry out what I promised to do."

Snape looked furious but knew there was nothing he can do. He angrily head back to the castle.

"Trying to curse someone from behind?" said Moody. "Disgusting coward. Though I expect nothing less from a death eater scum like you."

"I'm going to have a word with Severus about this." said McGonagall. "And I won't let him just get away with this."

Dumbledore also tried to leave but Jean stopped him. "Hold on Headmaster. They had points unfairly taken away and given detention. Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Dumbledore turned to Jean. "Punishment? Let me think." said Dumbledore pretending to think. But in reality, Dumbledore had started using legilimency on Jean, hoping to gain information that could be used against them.

Dumbledore started to see various things. He saw a large fire phoenix with power practically radiating from it. He saw the people of Xavier institute, then he saw a yellow maksed man with a glowing fist. He could see a dragon fighting that phoenix. Then-

Dumbledore was pushed out of Jean's mind with a force enough to fall back on his bottom.

"What were you doing?" demanded Jean.

"I-I have no idea what you are saying!"

"I felt your presence in my mind. Now what were you doing?" said Jean.

"I…"

"You were looking at her in her eye. Don't tell me you were using legilimency on her!" barked Moody. "I can't believe how low you got Dumbledore. Using a legilimency on a muggle? If I wasn't retired, I would have shipped you off to Azkaban."

"He just read your mind Jean." said Harry.

Jean lifted Dumbledore with her power. "Don't, ever, do, that, again." said Jean angrily. And she threw Dumbledore towards the castle.

"Serves him right." muttered Ginny.

"Gran once told me that people can get into serious trouble if they use legilimency on non magical people." said Neville.

"But I doubt he will face any legal punishment." said Harry. "He'll probably use his status to weasel out."

"Alright, 15 minute break." said Logan. "Get back here sharp."

* * *

That afternoon, Harry observed the black lake. The task was happening in 10 days and he was trying to find the most suitable plan.

"There you are Harry." said Scott and Jean as they approached Harry. "There's something Jean and I caught that will interest you" Jean was a glass jar.

"Take a look at this." Scott pointed at the jar. Inside the jar, there was a large beetle.

"You caught a beetle?" said Harry.

"Not just any beetle. I could read its thoughts." said Jean.

"Which means, it's an animagus." said Harry.

"An animagus named Rita Skeeter. I remember from the newspaper." said Scott.

"Rita Skeeter?" said Harry. "Well Skeeter I told you not to publish that article. Now look at you. Lost your job, wanted and captured. I guess karma came to bite you for ruining people's life with your articles."

"How did you catch her anyway?" asked Harry.

"Scott and I were out on the grounds for some alone time when we heard Hagrid and Madame Maxime talking. I then heard someone's thinking "This will be a nice scoop." I caught that beetle and Scott put it in this jar." said Jean.

"Jean then sensed the beetle thinking something in lines of Minister Fudge and Dumbledore ordering her to make us look bad in the eyes of the magical world." said Scott.

"Typical Dumbledore and Fudge. Well, what do we do with her now?" asked Harry.

"Hey, what you holding there?" said Logan when he spotted the trio. "A bug? Is this one eyes new hobby?"

After explaining about the beetle Logan took the jar and examined the beetle. So she's the one who wrote that crap?" said Logan.

"Yep and apparently that's not the first time she did it." said Harry.

"Well what to do." said Logan and then he dropped the jar in the black lake.

"Oops. My hand must have slipped." said Logan nonchalantly. "And I can't swim. Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Now, instead of wasting time and wondering around the lake, go and practice spells."

 _A/N: I sincerely apologize about being so late. I had lot of stuff to do. Next chapter will be coming soon, thought I'm not sure when. But I can promise you that it won't take this long. Hope it was satisfying. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Please give round of applause for Dark Mage Wyvern Lord, Archdruid89 and Red Dragon for fantastic ideas and suggestions!_

 _EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: A recent review made me realize that one thing I said in A/N might be interpreted differently than what I intended. So here I go. I once stated that the M Day event didn't happen in this universe. What I meant to say was that the event from House of M series did happen. What didn't happen was the last thing, the notorious "No More Mutants". The X Men managed to stop that in last minute._

 _Dreamjanus: Thank you for the information. That has been fixed now._

 _Archdruid89: Sorry you felt that way. I do utilize other reviwer's suggestions. I just don't immediately use it the next chapter because I plan on using it on another chapter. I normally almost always use Red Dragon's idea in the very next chapter after he gave suggestion. I'll soon be using other reviewer's suggestion so my apologies if it looked like I was playing favorites._

 _Sandmanwake: You are right. I guess my excuse is that Lily and McGonagall knew that Aiden wasn't very powerful (as his poor grades show) and that the cutting curse won't have done too much damage. Or I admit that I just didn't think it carefully enough. Thank you for pointing that out._

 _Svenion: Not really. They have no resemblance to each other besides the fact that they have red hair. Though, to be fair, Jean and Lily both are redhead with green eyes._

 _Maxblade33: This never was a Harry Hermione story. Ever since the first chapter came up, it was written that this will be a Harry Ginny story._

 _SJ: Thank you so much for your support._


	39. Chapter 39: The Second task

_**RJStephenson: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a great news! eXtra Power Twin is now available in Spanish! It is called eXtra power twin TRADUCCION, and it is translated by Carlota Potter. Go and check it out! Also, round of applause for Carlota Potter!**_

 _ **Deadpool: No one cares about that! Now spill. You're late again! What the hells been going on to you these days huh?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm sorry. I have no excuse besides that I was lazy.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Again with that excuse! You got lazy. What are you, screenwriters of human centipede?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Come on, that's low blow! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 39: The second task

"Dr McCoy? Have you ran the scans?" asked Harry.

"The sonar results should be coming out any time now." said Hank.

With a beep, printer attached to the sonor radar printed out an A3 paper. "Let's see." said Hank as he laid out the paper on a table.

"You see these dots? Those represents movements. Here's a large one. I bet that's the giant squid that lives in the lake." said Hank.

"And most movements are detected here." said Hank as he pointed at the middle of the paper. "High chance that this is where the merpeople are."

"I see. And the approximate distance is…"

"About a kilometer." said Hank.

"Considering that I'll have to move through water, it's not really a short distance." murmured Harry.

* * *

There was only one week left until the second Triwizard task, and Aiden Potter was desperate.

This year was already not going so well. He was picked as the Hogwarts champion and that was good. Aiden believed that that would bring him more fame and glory. But those mutants showed up and took away his fame and glory. He thought he will be able to get his fame back after the first task, but for weeks, all people talked about was how his "brother" completed first task. He also didn't get a good date for the yule ball. Aiden still couldn't believe that Ginny Weasley went to the Yule ball with his loser "brother", instead of him, the Boy-Who-Lived, someone who she had a crush for a long time. To top it off, his supposed best friend Ron Weasley punched him in the face.

No matter. Thought Aiden. He'll probably be crawling back to him and beg to be allowed to be friend with the Boy-Who-Lived again. And Ginny Weasley… There were plenty of better girls that suited the Boy-Who-Lived anyway.

Right now, Aiden needed prepare for the second task. Someone sent him a note but before he could read it, Granger's dumb cat snatched it out of him and ran off.

His mother couldn't help because as a staff, she was not allowed to give help. His father and his godfather was busy and so was Lupin. The trio were also angry but more disappointed at Aiden when they heard about how Aiden viewed Mutants.

Many muggle borns and half bloods refused to help him when he called the X Men dark creature. They were dark creatures! How could they not see it?

Aiden walked into the library and saw Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna doing their homework.

"Where's Harry? I thought we all agreed to meet up here to do homework?" asked Hermione.

"He already finished it an hour ago. He said he had to train double, more physical training with Logan and special training with Scott, Jean and Ororo." said Ginny. "I saw him training and… I just hope he doesn't exhaust himself. I don't think anyone besides Harry or the X Men can go through such training."

"Well, well. If it isn't the loser squad." said Aiden as he approached them.

"What do you want? We are busy." said Neville.

"I want you to help me prepare for the second task. I haven't prepared anything yet." said Aiden.

"Let me get this straight. There's one week left till the second task and you haven't done anything to prepare for it? You do know that people have died in these tournaments don't you?" said Hermione.

"I had better things to do." said Aiden.

"Like what?" asked Neville.

"Going around telling my amazing flying skill against the dragon and talking to my fans. That's to name a few." said Aiden.

"You're serious?" snorted Neville.

"Maybe Wrackspurts have invaded him." pointed out Luna.

"Harry's been training for weeks for the second task. I even saw Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champion in the library multiple times. It didn't go through your thick head to start preparing for the task at least two weeks ago?" said Ginny in disbelief.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't need training like those losers. Come on, I'll consider taking you out on a date if you help me with this task." said Aiden.

"No. And you better not let me hear you calling my boyfriend a loser." growled Ginny.

"No thank you. Bobby and I are getting along great." said Hermione without looking up from her book.

"I'll pass that honor to someone else." said Neville.

"No thank you. I'm not into your type and I also stay away from anyone who's infested with wrackspurt." said Luna.

Aiden got angry. "Don't you know that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived? I'm also the Hogwarts champion. You have to help me for the honor of Hogwarts! I was considering letting you lot near me if you helped me!' shouted Aiden.

"Listen, we don't need a rude, arrogant, egotistical jerk who would even sell his own mother to get more fame in our life." snapped Neville.

"Again with the "Boy-Who-Lived" thing. Besides that, you are nothing. You have the worst grade in your year and have produced or done nothing worth mentioning. Also, it's pathetic to see you clinging onto an accomplishment that you got when you couldn't even talk." said Ginny with contempt.

Aiden was even more angry at that. "Are you just going to let the other three schools win the tournament? Especially the school of those dark creatures? If you don't help me, I"ll make sure Dumbledore have you all expelled for not helping the Boy-Who-Lived!" shouted Aiden.

"They are not dark creatures! They are some of the nicest people in the world! They are people who use their powers for the good. Anyone with even an ounce of brain can see that." seethed Ginny.

"If you came to us and asked us nicely, we would have considered giving you some tips. But what did you do? You came to us, called us losers, demanded us to help you and now you're threatening us. I rather be fed to a Venomous Tentacula then to help you. " said Neville.

"I believe I already told you in our first year that headmasters can't expel people for reasons like that. Professor McGonagall summed it up nicely: Dumbledore is the headmaster, not some sort of king." said Hermione.

"I wonder, if we are expelled, do you think they will accept us in Xavier institute? I would love to see America." said Luna dreamily.

"FINE! IF YOU LOSERS DON'T WANT TO HELP, I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE! I DON'T NEED SOME DARK CREATURE LOVERS! I'-" screamed Aiden but Madam Pince quickly entered the scene.

"ENOUGH! MR POTTER, THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT SOMEWHERE YOU CAN SCREAM YOU LUNG OFF! Leave the library at once or I'll be contacting your head of house!" yelled Madam Pince as she waved her feather duster at Aiden.

Aiden grumbled as he left the library, but not before shooting a glare at Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

The four and Aiden didn't know that Dumbledore was in the library and heard everything. "I guess this means Aiden didn't get my note to use the gillyweed." thought Dumbledore. "No matter. I'll send him that note again. This time, I'll send the gillyweed as well."

He had just talked to the chief of merpeople colony in the black lake and they had agreed to do what he asked when he offered them a chest full of their favorite shellfish.

Dumbledore didn't know but his plan to have Aiden win the 2nd task was going to be a disaster.

* * *

While Harry's friends were dealing with Aiden, Harry was with the instructors, receiving the toughest training in his life.

Harry was currently holding back the water that was pouring on top of his head with his magic. While doing that, he was dodging Scott's optic blast and the boulders Jean threw towards him.

"Hold it up! Not even drop of water should get to you!" said Scott as he let another blast near Harry who managed to send it away to another direction.

"I'm trying my best! I just did 50 push ups and 5 laps, cut me bit of a slack. Also, my last record was 52 minutes. Wouldn't that be good enough? " said Harry as he panted.

"But you ended up completely exhausted. Sure, it's an improvement compared to our first try but you'll be staying at least an hour under water. We are aiming for at least an hour and 15 minutes. There's no loss in getting better." said Scott sternly. "Ororo. More power."

Water begin to drop with more force and Harry gritted his teeth and held up his magic and continued dodging the attacks.

"Come on Harry, you can do this." encouraged Jean. "You are doing great. This is the longest you've held up so far. Keep it up for 15 more minutes."

* * *

Harry continued on his tough training and soon, he got better and better with it. And before he knew it, it was the day of the task.

Harry went down and ate a good breakfast. He could see his friends coming one by one and wishing him good luck. Except for one person.

"Where's Ginny?" frowned Harry when he realized his girlfriend hadn't came to him yet.

"She didn't come with us." said Neville.

"I don't think I saw her last night." said Hermione.

"Well, where could she b-" said Harry then his eyes widened. "She's the thing I'll sorely miss."

"So Ginny's down on that lake?" gasped Hermione.

"So they took her." muttered Harry. "Well, then I shouldn't be dwelling here. I should go."

Harry ran to the black lake and could see the judges stand. He could see Fleur and Krum already in their swimsuits, ready.

Harry stood next to them and looked at the black lake. It was very large and well, black. But Harry stayed calm. He did his training, he prepared himself and he built up his body.

"The second task will begin at 9!" announced Percy.

At 9, all but one champion were ready. 5 minutes later, Aiden came running, panting.

"How could the 'ogwarts champion come late een occasion like zis?" commented Fleur.

"He's lazy." said Harry.

"Attention everyone!" said Percy as he amplified his voice. "Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard tournament! In this task, you will have one hour to retrieve something that has been taken from you. Good luck champions, and you may start when you hear the cannon going off."

Harry looked around and saw Fleur and Viktor muttering spell to themselves and Aiden was chewing something.

BOOM. The cannon went off and the champions dived in. Harry also dived in, focusing on his power.

Harry landed on the bottom of the lake but didn't feel wet or cold at all. He could also breath. Harry looked around and saw spaces around him didn't have water. Harry started walking and the air moved along with him.

That was Harry's strategy: using his magic to create a moving air pocket. Harry walked through the water, to the middle of the lake. Harry also consistently looked out for any incoming danger.

Then from behind, something went by. Harry turned around but nothing was there. Harry continued moving and he felt something move over his head. He managed to see something go by. Something with fish tail.

"Merpeople." thought Harry. "I must be getting close."

Harry picked up his pace and continued moving. After walking for twenty minutes Harry could see some sort of village. When he got closer, he could see various merpeople, all of them holding a spear.

Harry cautiously made his way through the village. Suddenly, a spear flew to him and hit the ground, narrowly missing Harry's toes by an inch.

Startled, Harry looked up and saw merpeople approaching him with spears. Some raised their spears and prepared to throw the spear again.

Harry quickly dodged a spear that was coming towards him. He could see spears coming from various directions. Harry continued to dodge the spears and even managed to destroy few spears.

Having enough, Harry sent a blasting curse on group of mermaids. The curse hit the mermaids and some of them scrambled away. "Hope that keeps them away." thought Harry. He knew he couldn't use too much spell underwater. His body was slowly becoming tired and he would probably drown if he breaks the air pocket.

Harry saw far ahead, there was a large statue of a mermaid and couple of things that were tied to that statue.

Harry moved towards the statue and saw four people tied to the statue. One was the girl that went to the yule ball with Krum. Other was a little girl that resembled Fleur (probably Fleur's sister), Lavender Brown and next was Ginny.

Ginny looked like she was sleeping but her skin was very pale. Harry tried to reach out to her, when he suddenly felt an intense pain on his left leg. Harry looked down and saw that it was hit with a spear.

Harry looked back and saw a merperson that was bigger and more muscular than the ones Harry saw before. It was the chief of the merpeople colony.

Harry cut the spear in half but didn't remove the blade from his leg, as removing it could cause even more harm with blood loss. Harry gritted his teeth in pain and could see that more merpeople were coming his way. Harry knew that if he fought them all, he would probably be exhausted and not only fail to rescue Ginny, but also drown.

Harry quickly sent out a curse to the chief of merpeople but the chief moved very swiftly through water and was difficult to hit its torso. Harry thought for a moment and snapped his finger. He aimed it at the chief's tail fin and sent out a hex. It hit and the chief couldn't move his tail fin.

With his tail fin damaged, the chief couldn't move as swiftly as before. Using that as a chance, Harry conjured a rope and charmed it to tie itself around the chief's body.

Harry went closer to the chief's bound body, pulled out his wand and pointed at the chief. This caused the incoming merpeople to halt.

"I don't know if you understand human language, but for your sake, I hope you do." said Harry. "If you attack me or my hostage, I'll attack your chief. If you don't want that to happen, you will not touch me until I arrive on surface. Nod if you understand."

The merpeople looked at each other and their chief. Then, they nodded.

"Good." said Harry and moved towards Ginny and brought her into the air pocket. Harry cut off the rope and released her. She was soaking wet and cold.

"Come on Ginny, let's get back." said Harry as he carried her after casting a warming charm on her.

* * *

Aiden Potter swem through the lake. Gillyweed had worked and he could not only breathe underwater, but also had webbed hands and feet.

He was going to get to the hostage first. Then he will get the fame and glory he deserve. That will show those losers who refused to help the great Boy-Who-Lived, the champion of Hogwarts.

Aiden continued to swim until he realized he was surrounded by merpeople. "What do you want?" said Aiden. "Since you're here, I demand that you take me to your village!"

The merpeople raised their spears at him. Then, they all begin their attack on Aiden. Fortunately for Aiden, he fainted in fear as soon as he saw dozen merpeople advancing on him with a spear.

* * *

Harry slowly came out of the water. He was exhausted. "Ginny." said Harry softly. Ginny stirred for a bit and then her eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" said Ginny.

"Good you're awake." smiled Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be the hostage?"

"I… I didn't know. Last night, I got a mail that told me to come to the Headmaster's office at night. When I left, Lavender came with me as well. She apparently got the same mail. When I arrived, Dumbledore just hit me with a spell and next thing I know, I'm in your arms." said Ginny as she got off Harry's back. Then, her eyes widened.

"Harry! What happened to your leg?" gasped Ginny.

"Some mermaid stabbed my leg." said Harry. "I'll just get some bandage."

"Before we go to Madam Pomfrey's tent, let me." said Ginny as she crouched down. "Episkey." and the leg wound was partially healed. "This will have to do for now." She tore the sleeve of her shirt and tied it around Harry's leg. "Now let's go. It's getting cold."

Ginny brought Harry to Madam Pomfrey's tent. "Madam Pomfrey! Harry's injured!"

"Bring her over Miss Weasley." ordered Madam Pomfrey. "And here, wrap this around you. You might catch a cold." Madam Pomfrey gave her a blanket.

"What were they thinking." muttered Madam Pomfrey as she inspected the wound. "Sending students into a dangerous lake. Also, I can't believe a merperson attacked you Mr Potter!"

People begin to come inside the tent. "Harry you came first!" smiled Bobby.

"Those training really did pull off kiddo." said Logan.

"I can't believe a merperson attacked you Harry." said Hermione.

"Merpeople normally don't attack anyone without reason. You didn't provoke them did you?" asked Luna.

"No I didn't. I'm still trying to figure out why they attacked me. Is it part of the task or something?" said Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey!" some called out. Lily and James Potter came in with couple of teachers, carrying Aiden. He had cuts everywhere and was unconscious.

"Bring him over here!" ordered Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey muttered few spells on him. "It's nothing too severe but we'll have to move him to the hospital wing later. He'll also have to spend a night there."

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"The merpeople… they attacked him. He went unconscious and floated up. Dumbledore managed to get him out of the water." said James.

"He got attacked too?" asked Harry in surprise.

"What do you mean? You got attacked as well?" said James.

"They stabbed me in the leg." said Harry.

"I don't understand. Why would they attack you two? Based on Dumbledore's reaction, that was not part of the task." said James. "I'll be taking this to the department of magical creatures regulation. They better do something about this."

Soon, Krum entered the tent with his hostage and so did Fleur with her sister.

"Hey can I ask you two a question?" said Harry to Krum and Fleur.

"Yes?" said Fleur.

"When you were in the water, did any merpeople attacked you?" asked Harry.

Krum and Fleur looked confused. Krum shook his head.

"Non. Merpeople just looked at us but didn't really attack us." said Fleur.

"Is that so." said Harry. "I also have something to ask to your hostages."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was furiously talking with the chief of merpeople.

"What were you doing? This was not part of the deal!" demanded Dumbledore in mermish language.

"What do you mean? We did exactly like you ordered!" said the chief.

"I ordered you to attack Harry Potter so he will fail the task! Not only did you fail to prevent that, you caused Aiden to fail the task!" yelled Dumbledore.

"What you told us was "Make sure you attack Potter and make him fail. You can use all kinds of method." You didn't make it clear on which Potter." sneered the chief. "Though, even if you specified on attacking Harry Potter, we would have still attacked Aiden Potter. He demanded us that we take him to our village. As if we were his servants! Now where's the promised payment?"

Dumbledore got his head out of the water, disgusted. Those imbeciles! Seethed Dumbledore. His plan was ruined again.

* * *

After Madam Pomfrey healed his leg, Harry made it up to the judge's table.

"How are you Harry." asked Professor Xavier.

"Not really good sir." said Harry. And he explained about the incident with the merpeople and about the hostages.

"You're telling me that only you and Aiden were attacked?" asked Professor Xavier. "That certainly is curious."

Professor Xavier and Harry saw Dumbledore coming and sitting on his seat.

"Why am I not surprised that Dumbledore had something to do with it." said Professor X.

"That bastard ordered the merpeople to attack me?" growled Harry.

"It appears that his plan backfired." said Professor X amused. "He ordered merpeople to attack "Potter". He didn't clarify on which. That caused the merpeople to attack Aiden as well."

"Karma strikes again." muttered Harry. "What are we going to do with that bastard."

"Unfortunately, we don't have an evidence. He could outright deny everything and call me crazy. And there will be people who believe him, not to mention that the press will be on his side." said Professor X. "But, there is a way to get back at him, even if it's a small thing."

"Like what Professor?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore is arrogant. Very arrogant. He believes himself to be the prime example of great man and a role model. To him, the very idea of people viewing him negatively or him losing any kind of status is probably worse than being stabbed." said Professor X. "You told me that Dumbledore just hit the hostages with spell, without any explanation?"

"Yes. Ginny told me and I asked the Durmstrang girl and Fleur's sister. They told me the same thing. Lavender wasn't brought back yet but I bet she'll tell me the same thing." said Harry.

"Good. I'll be bringing that up." said Professor X.

* * *

"All champions! Please gather in front of the judge's table please!" announced Bagman.

All the champions, except Aiden lined up.

"We shall now start the scoring. First, Mr Aiden Potter, who unfortunately can't be with us right now due to his injuries. Mr Aiden Potter has brilliantly used a gillyweed but was attacked by merpeople and failed to retrieve the hostage. So, we award him 27 points." said Bagman.

The crowd cheered until Bagman started speaking again. "Then Ms Delacour, who successfully used a bubble head charm and came back with a hostage in third place. We give her 43 points."

"And then Mr Krum. Who used a half successful transfiguration that turned him into a shark. He was the second person to come back with the hostage so therefore, we give him 48 points." said Bagman.

"Finally, Mr Harry Potter. Who used an impressive magic by creating air around him and came back first with the hostage. We award him 50 points." said Bagman.

"This means that Mr Harry Potter is in 1st place with 95 points, Ms Delacour on second with 86 points, Mr Krum third with 83 points and Mr Aiden Potter last with 70 points." said Percy.

Dumbledore looked extremely unhappy that his golden boy was in last place but the crowds cheered at that.

"Now champions. Your last task will be on June 24th. Until then, rest and get your strength back and prepare for your last task!" said Bagman. "I believe that is all?" said Bagman to Percy.

Percy was about to nod but Professor Xavier held his hand up. "Gentlemen I don't think we are quite done yet. There's a rather pressing matter I would like to discuss with all of you."

"What might that be Professor Xavier?" asked Bagman.

"I have learned some rather disturbing news. The hostages were all put to sleep before being put in water correct?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Yes." said Percy, wondering what he was trying to say.

"I have learned that Professor Dumbledore had put the hostages to sleep without their consent." said Professor Xavier.

Other judges gasped.

"Ms Weasley, the Durmstrang girl and Ms Delacour's sister has confirmed that they were called into Professor Dumbledore's office and were consecutively hit with sleeping spell. No information were given to them. They simply got a mail that told them to come to Dumbledore's office at certain time. I didn't get any information from Mr Aiden Potter's hostage but I am willing to bet that she'll say the same thing."

"You are telling me that my leetle sister was zere without her consent?" demanded Fleur.

"Is this true Professor Dumbledore? My sister was one of the hostage. Did you really put her to sleep without getting her or her parents consent?" said Percy in disbelief.

Dumbledore saw the judges glaring daggers at him. "One of the rules of the Triwizard tournament is that the head of the host of the tournament has the right to choose the hostage." said Dumbledore shortly.

"The rules may say that but no where in the rule says that you can do it without their or their guardians consent Professor Dumbledore." said Bagman.

"I can't believe you keednap mon student Dumbly-dorr!" shouted Madame Maxime.

"I did not kidnap her. There was no harm done to her." said Dumbledore.

"Two of the champions got attacked. How do you know for certain that could not have happened to the hostages?" pointed out Professor Xavier.

"Professor Dumbledore. This is serious. What you did may not have been outright illegal, but there's no doubt that it was unethical." said Percy. "We are going to have to add the rule that the hostage must be taken voluntarily."

"I agree. I'll start working on it as soon as possible." said Bagman.

"I believe this is this is the second time Professor Dumbledore has shown an unacceptable behavior as a judge. First, he helped a champion during the first task and now this. I propose that we strip off Dumbledore's judging rights." said Professor Xavier.

"What! That's preposterous!" shouted Dumbledore.

"No, Professor Xavier is right. I did warn you that misusing your rights as a judge for the second time will cause you to lose your right as a judge." said Percy. "Nobody has any objections?"

Nobody objected except Dumbledore. "Very well, Professor Dumbledore is hereby stripped of his right as a judge. That is all. You are all free to go." said Percy.

Professor Dumbledore looked around but got no support. His eyes locked with Professor Xavier and Professor Xavier gave a look on his face that said "I did tell you not to mess with any of my students."

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office, livid. He had just seen McGonagall and Moody. Minerva was livid at Dumbledore and said "How dare you harm my students? Consider yourself lucky because if they were harmed in anyway, I would have made personally made your life miserable.", while Alastor denounced his actions as cowardly and unethical.

That damn brat Harry Potter not only survived again but was in the lead. He still couldn't believe that Aiden got attacked my merpeople and came last. Those bloody mermaids.

Dumbledore saw the silver devise that monitored No.4 Privet Drive and threw it against his office where it shattered against the wall into 100 pieces. If those damn muggles did their job and killed that brat years ago instead of dumping him in New York, everything would have gotten smoothly like he planned.

Why the bloody hell did Barty Crouch Sr gave that brat the copy of the rule book? If it wasn't for that, those meddlesome mutants would not have been here in the first place and that brat would have died in the 1st task! Heck, he could have even killed the brat himself and claimed that he killed himself out of stress for the upcoming task! But with those bloody mutants, that obviously wasn't possible.

Dumbledore sat on his desk and thought. That annoying brat had to die for the greater good. Things were going out of his carefully laid out plans. Why was it so hard to kill that insignificant brat? That brat didn't fit in his great vision of the future. It should all be his chess game: he made the rules, he chose which pieces lived and what to do with unwanted obstacles.

When things didn't go his way, it was insulting and frustrating to him, the great Albus Dumbledore, the greatest and most powerful wizard in the world, Order of Merlin 1st class, Headmaster of Hogwart, Chief Warlock, the supreme Mugwump, leader of of the light, defeater of Grindelwald.

One more task. There was one more task to finish off the brat. Harry Potter was not surviving the Triwizard tournament and that's final!

Then, through the window, an owl swooped in and dropped a mail on Dumbledore. The mail was red, looked like it was about to explode any minute and worst of all, had Molly Weasley's name.

That moment, Dumbledore realized he was fucked.

 _A/N: Sorry I'm late. I hope it was satisfying. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _To those who might wonder if Dumbledore used potion or spell to have Potters send Harry to Dursleys, read this: Lily and James trusted Dumbledore and they believed him when he told them Harry was a squib. They feared that Harry would grow up resenting his family because they had magic and he didn't. Since Petunia hated Lily so much for having magic, Lily feared that exact same might happen to Harry._

 _To prevent that they thought about what Dumbledore suggested: send Harry off to a magic free place, to the Dursleys. Dumbledore pointed out that Petunia won't treat Harry horribly if she knew that Harry had no magical power._

 _James and Lily also thought that sending Harry away would be protecting him. They knew that Voldemort wasn't gone and he will return one day. They feared that Voldemort would kill Harry because a) he was Aiden's family and b) a squib, someone Voldemort doesn't want in his perfect world. James and Lily truly thought they were doing what was best for Harry._

 _LadyPhoenix68: Dumbledore just continues to assume that there is Voldemort's soul inside Harry (which is why he wants to kill Harry so desperately). Dumbledore is arrogant enough to think he doesn't need to check again what he done long time ago. Snape's blinded by his hatred towards Potters. Rita caused death of innocent people and to them, she was an evil criminal._

 _Styloe1: He was an 8 year old kid who was malnourished and injured. I looked it up, concrete itself is also a noun. Professor X was able to send Logan's mind into Harry's mind and inside there, Logan's power worked normally. If Voldemort didn't underestimate Logan, he could have used magic to cause harm to Logan as well. Logan managed to kill the piece of Voldemort before Voldemort could properly attack him. As it is mentioned, main purpose of Harry returning to magical world was not education. He had no problem learning to control his power in Xavier institute. The main reason for his return is to gain information about magical world and be on the lookout for Voldemort's return. Another reason was Professor X wanted Harry to face his past, instead of running from it. To able to even see Leaky Cauldron, at least one of the person in the company needs to be magical. How else would parents of non magical place come to Diagon Alley?_

 _Guest: Yep. There were hints and implication in comics that Kitty Pryde is bisexual. Also, the fact that the actress who played Kitty Pryde is lesbian helped me come up with this idea. However, the duo's romance won't play a huge role. After all, I did say there may or may not be minor femslash in this fic._

 _Cj: How did you know Avatar: Last Airbender was one of my favorite TV shows? Anyway, I haven't really planned on writing a Last Airbender fanfic yet but your idea certainly is interesting. Though, it will be a pretty long time until I write another fic because I just want to focus on this for now._

 _Red Dragon: Thank you for your ideas._


	40. Chapter 40: Preparation and Third task

_**RJStephenson: Hello folks! Here's the latest chapter! How are you lot doing? I think it's starting to get very hot!**_

 _ **Deadpool: But probably not as hot as my ass.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'll pretand I didn't hear that Wade. Anyway folks, hope you all are doing great. Also, who's excited for Antman and Wasp movie?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Seriously RJ, are you some sort movie advertiser? How much is Disney paying you?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey, I'm just a normal guy who enjoys movies. Can you really blame a guy for that? To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 40: Preparation and Third task

Aiden was in Dumbledore's office and he was not happy. When he woke up from the Hospital wing, he was already unhappy that he failed the second task. He was even more angry when he heard that his loser brother was still in first place.

He's the Boy-Who-Lived and the Hogwarts champion! He should be in the first place! Not his loser brother who was competing for some school of dark creatures.

"Professor Dumbledore, that loser and those filthy dark creatures are making me and Hogwarts look like a joke! We should be in first place, not that school full of dark creatures." said Aiden angrily.

"Alas, Aiden, there's very little I can do right now. I put the hostages in the lake without their consent and that mutant Xavier got support from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang headmasters to take away my judging rights." sighed Dumbledore.

"They can't do that! You're Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts! Didn't mom or dad or McGonagall come to your defense?" said Aiden in shocked voice.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. They all supported that decision and there's nothing I could do about it. In fact, your parents apparently agrees with Xavier."

"This is all my so called brother, his friends and those dark creatures fault! I wish he was never born or died before he came here! Professor, isn't there anyway you could expel that loser and his friend Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and Ginny Weasley?" demanded Aiden angrily.

"No, I need a good solid reason to do that or they might bring that matter to the Board of Governors. Besides, they don't act scared at all to the threat of expulsion." said Dumbledore.

Aiden cursed and whined like a spoiled brat. Any adult would have been appalled by his behavior and would have reprimanded him or stopped him, but in eyes of Dumbledore, Aiden was acting perfectly justifiable. In fact, Dumbledore wanted to act just like how Aiden was acting.

"Even though I am no longer a judge, there is a way I can help you." said Dumbledore. "Listen carefully and don't tell this to anyone. In your final task, you'll be going through a maze. I have acquired the map of that maze and that map also shows where the obstacles will be placed. I've created a device that will lead you to the quickest, safest path. All you have to do is follow that."

* * *

After Auror James Potter had a nice long "chat" with the department of Magical creatures regulation about how the merpeople endangered a two student, the Department head ordered the merpeople to move out of Hogwarts ground.

The merpeople protested but when the public learned that the Boy-Who-Lived was attacked by the merpeople, they were outraged and demanded the merpeople leave. Some even tried to sneak into Hogwarts to attack them. So the merpeople had to leave. The merpeople then said that Dumbledore promised to pay them to attack the Potters but no one believed them. The media and the public were not on their side and Dumbledore denied it all. Many people scoffed at their claim: why would Dumbledore order them to attack his favorite student?

Harry wasn't currently training. He wasn't studying or doing push ups. He was just enjoying a nice relaxing date with his girlfriend. After rescuing their favorite sister for the second time (Don't you guys have only one sister?) Fred and George told Harry the location of Hogwarts kitchen as a thank you present.

Harry took Ginny to the kitchen, where he was swarmed by the house elves who were all eager to serve them with all kinds of foods and drinks. There was also a pleasant reunion with a familiar face: Dobby. Dobby explained to Harry that after Harry freed him in the end of second year, he looked for jobs until he found one at Hogwarts.

After eating all kinds of delicious food, Harry and Ginny retreated to a kitchen corner, not wanting to disturb the house elves or vice versa. "Is there anything else Dobby can get great Harry Potter sir and Miss Wheezy?"

"No thank you Dobby. I think we're good." said Harry. "Also, it's just Harry. Without all the sir or great."

"Of course Harry Potter sir. Please call Dobby if you need anything." said Dobby as he took a bow so low that his long nose nearly touched the ground.

"He's nice. Very friendly." said Ginny.

"He was the one who gave me a tip off to stay alert that year." said Harry as he stretched. "It's so good to actually relax for once in a while."

"It sure is." said Ginny, who was leaning against Harry.

"Just one more task. One more task and it's done." said Harry. "Can you believe that?"

"You've been doing great so far. You'll have no problem in the last task. I have complete faith on you." smiled Ginny. "I wonder. What were people doing during the second task? Were they just staring into the lake?"

"I don't know about others but at least for my school, Dr McCoy put up a projector that displayed what I was doing." answered Harry.

"And speaking of the second task Harry…" said Ginny as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"You've saved me for the second time." said Ginny slowly.

"I still haven't thanked you properly for saving for the second time." said Ginny as she caressed Harry's face. "I know this is very small compared to what you did for me but I hope this will do for now." And Ginny kissed Harry and Harry started kissing back.

The kiss evolved to something more passionate. Harry begin to feel as if jolt of electricity goes up his spine until, he heard a familiar pop. Harry groaned and turned to the direction of the pop and saw Kurt.

"Guten tak Harry, Ginny!" said Kurt.

"Hello Kurt." sighed Harry.

"I vas looking for you. Professor Xavier told me to tell you zat all champions need to be out by zee Quidditch field now. Zomething about information on zee last task." said Kurt.

"Is that so?" said Harry as he stood up. "I have to go. I'll be seeing you later?"

"We can continue where we left off later." smiled Ginny with a slight blush.

"Sure." said Harry, also blushing a bit. "Alright Kurt. Take me."

"Come on! Can't you chust go by yourself?" complained Kurt.

"You interrupted my date. It's the least you could do." said Harry.

"Guilt tripping." muttered Kurt. "Alright, come over."

With a pop and a black smoke, Harry and Kurt disappeared.

* * *

Kurt dropped Harry on the grass and went away with a poof.

"I'll get you for that." muttered Harry.

Harry saw that Bagman, Fleur and Viktor were all waiting and looking at something. Aiden was once again late.

Harry turned to the direction Fleur and Viktor were looking and saw that the there were hedges growing on Quidditch field.

When Aiden arrived as well, Bagman started to speak. "What you are looking at champions, is the arena for your final task. When the hedges are fully grown, it will be 20 ft tall. Can anyone guess what type of arena this will be?"

Champions looked at each other until Viktor grunted out "A maze."

"Correct Mr Krum!" said Bagman. "Your final task will be going through a maze. In the maze there will be a triwizard cup. First person to reach to it will be the winner."

"Am I correct in assuming that the task won't just simply be going through a maze?" said Harry.

"Of course Mr Potter!" smiled Bagman. "Hagrid has agreed to bring few magical creatures to make it an extra challenge. The champions will be let into the maze in order of their points, so that means Mr Harry Potter will be entering first, then Ms Delacour, followed by Mr Krum and finally, Mr Aiden Potter. This will be your most fun and challenging task!"

"I can hardly wait." muttered Harry.

* * *

"Crucio." said Voldemort and Wormtail writhed on the ground, screaming painfully. The torture went on for couple more minutes until Voldemort stopped.

"I believe that's enough for today." said Voldemort.

"O-of course my lord." stammered Pettigrew.

"I have been very displeased Wormtail." said Voldemort. "Ever since Crouch got himself kissed, you insisted, what was that you say? "Potters are stupid. They will probably won't even last a minute in the tasks." And yet they still live."

"My lord… I believe Dumbledore has something to do with this. He probably must have helped those brats." trembled Wormtail.

"That's an obvious thing Wormtail." said Voldemort coldly. "But isn't it odd? Harry Potter despises Dumbledore."

"Could it be those Mutants they spoke about in the Daily Prophet my lord?" asked Wormtail.

"Mutants." scoffed Voldemort. "They are nothing but low lifes like werewolves and giants."

"O-of course my lord. I was thinking just the same. What would those lowly mutants be able to do?" said Wormatil.

"I know that was not what you originally thought." Voldemort said coldly. "Do you still think that you can fool me Wormtail?"

"N-no my lord! Please forgive me!" begged Wormatil.

"I shall let this go for now Wormtail because you need to be in top shape for the day of the final task. It will mark the beginning of my return." said Voldemort.

* * *

Harry woke up from his sleep and gasped as he stood up. The book of Magical creatures that was on his lap fall to the ground.

"Must have dozed off while studying." said Harry. The clocked pointed 1:30 AM. Harry quickly went up to the room where the instructor's were staying. When Harry went up, he saw the instructors all having a drink together.

"Sorry kid. This is adult's hang out." said Logan as he waved his hand.

"It's not that. It's about Voldemort." said Harry. "I just saw him talking with Pettigrew."

That caught their attention.

"Close the door behind you." said Scott.

Harry explained his vision to the instructors and they all looked concerned.

"Harry and I have already had discussed about this in the beginning of the year. This just makes it clear on any doubt of his return we previously had." said Professor Xavier.

"He's returning. Meaning that he will return to his physical body, no longer a parasite?" asked Jean.

"Correct. Harry and I had basic plan for this, though nothing detailed. We now have to lay out the plan." said Professor Xavier. "So here is what I propose…"

* * *

Harry's friends were all quite busy with final exam. Hermione continued to remind her friends that they will be taking the O.W.L exam next year (or the year after for Ginny and Luna) and that they needed to study even harder than usual.

Harry, being a Triwizard champion, was exempted from the final exam. But he was not resting. He continued to look up informations about dangerous magical creatures and continued the physical training with Logan and Scott.

At the day of the final task, Professor Flitwick came to Harry and told him the champions were all meeting in the chamber next to the great hall after breakfast.

Harry wondered what it could be about. Final task was supposed to happen that night.

"You'll be in the chamber, spending time with your family before your final task Mr Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"I see. Thank you professor." said Harry.

"Mr Potter?" said Professor Flitwick. "Good luck with your final task. I've never been more proud of my own student."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick." said Harry.

Harry finished his breakfast and entered the chamber along with other champions.

Viktor went to man and a women who greatly resembled him and Fleur went to join her family. Aiden went to James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. Harry was greeted by the instructors of Xavier institute.

"Aww, I didn't think you guys will actually come." said Harry smiling.

"We saw each other yesterday." snorted Logan.

"Be careful out there Harry." said Jean.

"Stick to your strategy." said Scott.

There were two hours left till the final task and one by one, students of Xavier institute and Harry's Hogwarts friends came in and wished Harry a luck.

"Good luck." "Go get them." "Win or don't bother coming back." "Just kidding!" "You'll win this."

The time for the start was drawing nearer and when there was less than 30 minute left till the task, Lily and James came to Harry.

"Mr Potter?" said James. "We just want to wish you the best of luck on the last task."

"Thank you." said Harry. "Also, thank you for dealing with the mermaids."

"No problem. I was doing my job." said James.

"Mr Potter, please be careful. Though, I suppose the way you've been dealing with the previous two tasks, I shouldn't worry about you so much." said Lily.

"Thank you for your concern Mrs Potter. And I'm flattered that you have that much faith in me." said Harry.

"Both of us have faith that you'll do great." said Lily.

"And I'm grateful for that." said Harry.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard tournament!" said Bagman. Thunderous cheers and claps were heard all over the place.

"The task will be starting in few minutes but I will go over the rules." said Percy. "Champions will be entering the maze in the order of their scores. If you navigate through the maze correctly, you will arrive in the middle of the maze, where the Triwizard cup will be waiting for you. The first person to find the cup will be the winner."

"In this maze, there will be various obstacles, so use your wits and strength to go through this maze! Anyone who wishes to leave during the final task should send up a red spark." said Bagman.

"Champions! Form a line please. Mr Harry Potter first, then Ms Delacour, then Mr Krum and then Mr Aiden Potter."

"On the count of three, Mr Potter, enter the maze." said Percy. "One, two, three!"

Harry rushed into the maze. The hedges were so high, Harry couldn't see anything besides the sky, which had turned dark.

Harry went his right and touched the hedge. His plan was to move through the maze while never removing his hand from the right side of hedge. The maze was connected and the wall follower method guaranteed not getting lost.

Then, a large stinger came towards Harry's face and Harry had only a moment to dodge it.

"Blast ended skrewts. Never really liked them." muttered Harry.

* * *

Aiden walked through the maze and grinned. He saw a small ball of light floating in front of him. Aiden continued to follow that light and so far, he hadn't encountered any dangerous creature. Dumbledore was leading him in the fastest and safest path.

Aiden grinned and followed the light. He will be the first one to get to the cup and that'll show everyone that his loser brother is nothing but a worthless waste compared to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Aiden could see far ahead, there was a more bright space. Going closer, he could make out the shape of a cup.

"Yes! This is it!" thought Aiden as he ran towards the cup. Then, he suddenly fall to the ground, and he saw his world going black.

* * *

Harry was navigating his way through the maze. So far, so good. Who in the world came up with an idea to put four school children into a maze with Blast ended skrewts and manticore?

Then, Harry felt like saw something bright in the sky. He looked up and saw a red spark in the sky.

"Someone must have forfeited." thought Harry. "Wonder if it's Aiden."

Harry continued moving, still following the wall, until he saw another spark in the sky. "A second spark. Guess that means that there are two people left in this maze."

Harry continued moving and far ahead, he saw bright space with the Triwizard cup in the middle.

"Finally! Let's get this over with." said Harry. He ran towards the cup and in front of him, was the Triwizard cup.

Harry was about to touch it when he felt like something heavy hit him on the back of the head. Harry fall to the ground and saw Pettigrew standing in front of him.

"That, was for beating me up." was the last thing Harry heard before his eyelids closed.

 _A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry. But don't worry! Next chapter will be longer than this. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Guest (Chapter 39): You'll see : ) And I'll try to make it as good as you expected it to be._

 _Vukk: At that point, Lily and James trusted Dumbledore. Remember that Dumbledore was the first person they called after the attack? They believed that Dumbledore had no reason to lie to them. Also, Lily and James thought that Dumbledore, being the headmaster of Hogwarts, had way of knowing if Harry was accepted to Hogwarts or not. They believed that Dumbledore didn't see Harry's name in the Hogwarts admittance book._

 _Red Dragon: Thank you for your idea._


	41. Chapter 41: The resurrection

_**RJStephenson: Wow! 750 reviews! Just a little more till 800! You guys rock!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Funny, I don't really think they resemble a bald, tall guy with abs to kill for.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: That's not what I meant… You know what? I'll let it go Slade.**_

 _ **Deadpool: That's Wade! See, here's the difference. He's Deathstroke and his name is Slade Wilson. I'm the awesome Deadpool and my name is Wade Wilson. Not sure where the confusion comes from.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Who said that, Ryan Gosling? Anyway, to the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 41: The resurrection

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His head still hurt. He tried to touch his head but soon saw that he couldn't move his arm. In fact, the only part of the body he could move was his head. He was tied up on some sort of tombstone. Next to him, Aiden Potter was also tied up, unconscious.

In front of him, Pettigrew was moving around busily. He dragged a large cauldron over and set up a fire.

"Hey rat." said Harry.

Pettigrew glanced at Harry, then ignored him and proceeded with whatever he was doing.

"I gotta say, well played. You ambushed me when I was least expecting. Logan's gonna have my skin." said Harry.

Pettigrew ignored him again.

"Where's your stupid master anyway? Is old Voldie hiding?" taunted Harry.

Pettigrew's head shot up. "You'll not say his name!" shouted Pettigrew.

"Why not? Isn't it his name? Or should I call him Tommy? That's his original name." said Harry.

Pettigrew was about to say something when he heard Voldemort's cold voice. "Ignore him for now Wormtail. He will pay for his insolence later. Right now, we have more important thing to do." said Voldemort's voice.

Harry turned to the direction of the voice but saw nothing but a small bundle. Did the voice come from that bundle?

Wormtail started the fire underneath the cauldron and the liquid inside the cauldron begin to bubble.

"It is ready my lord." said Wormtail as he picked up the bundle. What was inside was the most disgusting and creepy thing Harry ever saw: it resembled a baby, but every inch of its skin was burnt red, the face was flat and snake like, with a red eye. Harry could see that he was not the only one feeling repulsion: Wormtail looked as if he was going to throw up. Wormtail dropped it inside the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" said Wormtail and he pointed his wand towards a tombstone that said Tom Riddle. The ground opened and a fine powder lifted from the ground felled into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." stammered Wormtail as he pulled out a dagger. He hovered his hand over the cauldron and he swung down the dagger. Sobbing, Wormtail continued.

"B-Blood of the enemy forcibly taken…" said Wormtail and then Wormtail went over to Aiden and cut opened Aiden's arm with the dagger. This caused Aiden to wake up and scream.

"You're finally awake?" said Harry.

"Wh-what? What's going on? Where am I?" demanded Aiden.

"Long story short, Pettigrew kidnapped both of us. To use us for some sort of special ritual." said Harry.

Wormtail dropped the dagger with Aiden's blood inside the cauldron. Then, the bubbling stopped. Steam started coming out and a dark figure was in the midst of it. Wormtail immediately bowed.

"Robe me Wormtail." hissed the figure.

Lord Voldemort had arisen again.

* * *

Aiden screamed when he saw Voldemort.

"M-My lord… My lord. You've promised to help me…" begged Wormtail.

"Your arm Wormtail." hissed Voldemort. When Wormtail offered his cut off arm, Voldemort pushed it aside and grabbed his other arm. On the other arm was the Dark Mark.

Voldemort pressed his long white fingers into it. And then he turned to the Potter twins.

"Ah, the Potter twin. It has been quite while since I've saw either of you." said Voldemort.

"I can't really say I'm glad to see you." said Harry.

"Yo-you are dead! I defeated you!" shouted Aiden.

Voldemort scoffed. "Foolish boy. Do you really think a mere child can kill me, the greatest Dark Lord of all time?"

Then, multiple noises of apparition were heard. More than 20 people, wearing long black robe and a mask apparated to the graveyard. They all froze when they saw Voldemort and soon all rushed forward, flung themselves to Voldemort's feet and starting kissing the hem of his robe.

Voldemort waved his hand, signalling that was enough, and the Death Eaters backed away and formed a circle, with twins, Voldemort and Wormtail in the middle.

"Thirteen years ago was the last time I have summoned all of you." said Voldemort. "And yet, none of you have came to aid me before this night."

No one said anything. "You all believed I was broken and gone. You all slipped back to the society, pretending ignorance and bewitchment. You have all seen the proof that I am more mightier than any living being. And yet, you all chose to abandon me."

The Death eaters all fall to their knees and began to beg for forgiveness. Voldemort chose few of them and used crucio on them. They all writhed on the ground, shrieking in agony.

Voldemort lifted the curse and commanded them to get back on their feet.

"I'll not forgive any servant unless they repay the 13 years of service they owed me." said Voldemort coldly. Voldemort commanded Wormtail to come to him, who was still sobbing pitifully.

"He is one of the most worthless servant but he's the one who has been of service. For that I reward him." said Voldemort as he conjured some sort of silvery object and sunked it down to Wormtail's clump of arm. The silver turned into a hand.

"Soon, we break out the most loyal servants. Then we shall have the Dementors join us, as well as giants and werewolves and others creatures." said Voldemort.

While Voldemort was speaking to each of his followers, Harry was trying to come up with a plan. How could he get out of here? He might be able to take on the Death Eaters but Voldemort might be a bit of a challenge.

"We have a special guest of honor with us tonight. The Potter twins." said Voldemort. He turned to Aiden and Harry. Aiden was trembling while Harry stared back defiantly.

Voldemort came closer to Aiden and looked at his straight in the eyes and whispered legilimency. After few minutes, Voldemort pulled out of his mind. "Pathetic. Arrogant, stupid and lazy boy with no special talents. This is supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Those fools actually believe in this worthless boy. Pitiful."

"But you. There's something different about you." said Voldemort as he looked at Harry in the eye. Voldemort started to see him being abandoned, abused by the Dursleys and before he could see anything more, Harry pushed him out.

"Impressive. You managed to push me out." said Voldemort.

"I live with a man with the greatest mind in the world. I've learned couple of tricks." said Harry.

Voldemort then pulled out a wand and waved it around him few times.

"What did you just do?" frowned Harry.

"A privacy spell. Your brother won't be hearing this conversation." said Voldemort.

"Really, and why's that?" said Harry.

"Do not interrupt me." hissed Voldemort. "13 years ago, I went to the Godric's hollow to kill you and your brat of a brother. But to my surprise when I tried to kill you, I was reflected with my own curse and my body was destroyed."

"Imagine my amusement when I learned that the wizarding world believed that pathetic thing to be their savior." spat Voldemort.

"So, I am the real Boy-Who-Lived after all." said Harry.

"Indeed. And yet, you don't seem so surprised." said Voldemort.

"I had my suspicion. But still, knowing that doesn't change anything." said Harry.

"Does it really change nothing? I have proposition Potter.' said Voldemort. "Join me."

"What?" blinked Harry. That was the last thing he expected Voldemort to say.

"Join me Potter. I believe there will be a use for you. You seem far more capable than that pathetic boy." said Voldemort.

"Why would I want to join you?" said Harry.

"I've seen how those filthy muggles treated you. Beating you, treating you as if you worth nothing when they were the ones who are worthless. I know what that feels like. Disgusting muggles." spat Voldemort. "My goal is to eradicate the world of filthy mudbloods like them. And Wormtail tells me that you're not fond of Dumbledore."

"That's an understatement." muttered Harry.

"It was the so called "light" who willingly chose to abandon you. I will bring down Dumbledore and all his blood traitor followers. Join me, I can promise you power and revenge." said Voldemort.

"So, you're asking me to join you because my "relatives" abused me and you think that makes me hate all non magical people? I'll have to pass on your offer. True, it was those who you call "filthy mudbloods" who treated me like that. And I might have joined you ten years ago. But guess what? The people who love me, raised me, laughed and cried with me and made me who I am today and showed me the good of the world are also mudbloods. So, I'm going to have to say no to your offer." said Harry.

"Foolish boy." hissed Voldemort. "I thought you were smarter than your brother. But I guess you are no better." Voldemort waved his wand again, getting rid of the privacy spell.

"You'll be wishing that you've taken up my offer." said Voldemort. " _Crucio_."

Harry had dealt with pain before. After all, he didn't come back from missions unscraped. But this, this was a level of pain he never dealt with before. It felt like every inch of his body was being poked with a hot knife and his bones were on fire.

When Voldemort stopped the curse, Harry was breathing heavily. Voldemort pointed his wand at Aiden and did the same thing. Aiden begin to scream and howl in pain as well. After releasing Aiden from curse, Voldemort turned to Harry again.

"See what I'm capable of? This is Lord Voldemort's power." said Voldemort.

"So what are you going to do? Kill both of us here?" said Harry.

"Why would I do that?" smiled Voldemort coldly. "Those fools actually believe Aiden Potter to be their savior. I've instructed Wormtail take Aiden Potter's blood for the ritual. Aiden Potter will return and tell that to everyone. That fool Dumbledore in particular will truly believe he's my worst enemy. Of course, Dumbledore probably will forget that the ritual required the blood of an enemy, not necessarily the archenemy. You… You are different. I shall finish you here, though no one would really care. For to them, you'll just be a casualty."

"And if I escape? Did you think about that?" said Harry boldly.

"Even if you do, that'll change nothing besides delaying my plan. You can go around and tell everyone about how you're the real Boy-Who-Lived and everyone will just dismiss you as a boy who's jealous of his brother. No one will believe you." said Voldemort. "Face it Potter. You can not escape from Lord Voldemort. You have no chance against me."

"Well let's see. What do you have? Some Death Eater lackeys and majority that are already in prison. And what do I have? Let's do a headcount. A girl who can suck you dry, and no, not in a way you think, literally untouchable girl, super hot girl though in a different way, a man who could become a billionaire selling snow cone, German acrobat with couple of tricks, guy who can go from one end to another faster than Michael Johnson, guy who could make his own basketball team, a wolf loving girl and a man who should go nowhere near a magnet. And that's without any of the instructors, not to mention some people from Hogwarts. I believe I have a solid chance." said Harry.

"Foolish boy. Do you honestly think those mutants will be able to protect you? They are nothing less than a group of disgusting mudblood." hissed Voldemort. "I was starting to believe you might be better than your brother. But I see that you are no different. Untie them Wormtail."

Wormtail came over and untied both of them. "We shall duel now. The so called Boy-Who-Lived first. Give him his wand."

Wormtail threw Aiden's wand at Aiden and grabbed Harry and dragged him away from Voldemort and Aiden. "Get your hands off me." said Harry as he punched Wormtail on the face. He looked around and saw the Death Eaters pointing their wands at him. "Relax. I'm not running away." _At least not yet._

"First we bow." said Voldemort. All Aiden did was stand there and tremble.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your foolish parents or Dumbledore teach you any manners? Bow." said Voldemort as he raised his wand at Aiden and casted an imperius curse. Aiden immediately bowed. "Good, we shall get started."

Before Aiden could even utter a spell, Voldemort hit him with another cruciatus curse. As Aiden screamed painfully on the ground, Voldemort spoke to the Death Eaters. "This, this is the so called Boy-Who-Lived. Pathetic and weak, begging for mercy."

After releasing Aiden from the curse, Voldemort ordered Wormtail "Remove him from my sight. Bring Harry Potter to me."

Wormtail dragged unconscious Aiden from the ground and pushed Harry towards Voldemort.

"Now, bow first." said Voldemort.

"Like hell I will." spat Harry.

"Unmannered, just like his brother.' sneered Voldemort. " _Imperio_ Bow."

Harry was hit with an imprio but he quickly shooked it away. "I already said I'm not bowing."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I told you I live with the world's greatest mind."

" _Crucio!"_ said Voldemort and Harry moved out of the way. " _Bombarda!"_ Voldemort sent a hex again and Harry dodged it. The spell hit the tombstone behind Harry, destroying it to pieces.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ said Voldemort and Harry retaliated with his own magic. Voldemort looked surprised at Harry's display of wandless magic for a moment but soon resumed his attack.

Harry was holding Voldemort off. It was now matter of endurance. Who will hold off longer? Voldemort was strong. Stronger than any wizard he had fought before. He had to endure! Some Death eaters tried to assist Voldemort but Voldemort ordered them to stay in their place.

Soon, Voldemort and Harry broke up the magic against each other. Both had used up considerable amount of energy but Voldemort looked like he was less tired then Harry.

Harry doubted that he could hold off Voldemort again in his current condition. He had to get away soon. What to do… What to do…

Then, Harry heard a familiar pop.

Harry smiled. "Guten Abend Kurt."

* * *

"What's that!" Death Eater named Avery yelled. He quickly fired a spell at hex at Kurt but Kurt pulled Crabbe Sr towards him with his tail and pushed him in front of him. Crabbe Sr was hit with Avery's spell and fall to the ground.

Death Eaters begin to fire curses at Kurt but Kurt teleported out of the way and landed on Nott and Macnair's face. He kicked them both in the head and moved out of the way again.

"Fools! Kill him at once!" ordered Voldemort but Death Eaters couldn't land a single hex on Kurt.

Kurt teleported to Harry's side. "Am I glad to see you Kurt. What took you so long?" smiled Harry.

"Professor told me to zearch around ven it looked like zomething vas vrong. He had to focus to pinpoint zee area. Shall ve go?" said Kurt as he grabbed Harry and Aiden's arm.

"After you." said Harry. With a black smoke and a pop, Kurt disappeared with the Potter Twins.

* * *

Kurt, Harry and Aiden landed outside the maze. This caused the judges, Dumbledore and even the Minister of Magic who had came to watch the final task to run over to them.

"What's going on?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Y-You Know who! You Know Who's back!" screamed Aiden.

The crowd gasped when they heard Aiden, and looked even more surprised when Harry said "It's true Voldemort's back."

"We can talk about it in detail later after we get you medical attention. You are quite exhausted Harry." said Professor X. "Hank, will you give him a hand?"

Hank and he picked up Harry and took him to the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Lie down on the bed and then you can start talking." said Scott.

Harry explained about Voldemort's return, the number of Death Eaters and how Kurt managed to come to rescue.

"So it finally happened." said Jean.

"Not so surprising is it? It's not like we weren't expecting it." said Scott.

"Did you get any letter under my name while I was in that task?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did." said Professor X as he pulled out an envelope. "The property has been acquired. Did you use the money from the vault you received three years ago?"

"Yes. It was dead man's wish for me to use it wisely. It didn't decrease the asset by whole lot. After all, the man did create gold for more than centuries." said Harry.

"Where is this place anyway." asked Logan.

"It's in Cheshire. It's been managed well so transfer can start anytime."

Then, a loud noise was heard from outside the Hospital wing.

"Minister! Will you please keep it down! There are patients here!" said Madam Pomfrey to the door but she was ignored. Minister pushed his way towards the beds.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Minister.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"Th-that You-Know-Who is back!" shouted Minister as his face turned purple.

"I'm assuming you've just came here after talking with Dumbledore and Aiden. I'll go over it one by one. Aiden and I were kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew resurrected Voldemort and Vol-"

"ENOUGH! I don't have time to hear another word of your lie!" shouted Minister.

"Why would I lie about Voldemort? Exactly what benefit could I get out of it?" questioned Harry.

"Y-you obviously want attention! Just like your brother!" shouted Fudge.

"Ok, what is it with you wizards and wanting attention? I'm a man who just wants a quiet life. But now I won't be getting it for a long time because Voldemort's back." said Harry.

"HE IS NOT BACK!" screamed Fudge.

"I can even name Death Eaters that were present. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Sr, Macnair, Avery…" said Harry

"Those are just names of those who were under imperius curse in the previous war! How dare you try to tarnish the name of upstanding citizen!" shouted Fudge.

"So you are just going stand there, yell "He's not back" and do nothing? You're not going to investigate if what I or Aiden said?" said Harry in disgusted voice. "I even have testimony of Kurt to back me up and you're not even going to listen. You are no better than a Death Eater stooge who will lick the dirt off of a death eaters boot to be kept in their good grace. I knew you took in bribes of Death Eaters in the previous war but this is a new kind of low."

"I am the minister of magic! How dare you say such things to me! Do you think you can just disrupt the society with your blatant lies? Did you think anyone would believe word of you or those freaks?"

Harry got up from the bed. "What did you just say?"'

"Harry…" said Jean and Scott.

"You heard me! Freaks! You think I have time to waste on listening to freaks-"

Fudge was cut off when a fist collided with his face. Before Fudge could say another word, Harry grabbed him by his collar and punched him again.

"Say that to my face one more time." snarled Harry in absolute fury. When all Fudge did was whimper, Harry resorted to kicking after he dropped Fudge on the ground. "Don't ever utter the word freak towards my family."

"That's enough Harry!" said Professor X and when Harry didn't listen, Scott and Jean had to pull Harry away.

"Hey one eye. I was just about to get a popcorn. It was about to get more entertaining." said Logan.

"Control yourself Harry. When the minister wakes up, the last thing he's going to remember is him leaving the hospital wing after accusing Harry of lying. I may not like to manipulate people's memory but for your sake, I did it this time." said Professor X Grimly.

"I just hate the word freak." said Harry bitterly.

"I understand Harry. I know you are upset but assaulting the minister will solve nothing." said Professor X. "Logan, could you take him out of the Hospital wing?"

"With pleasure." said Logan as he kicked the unconscious minister like a soccer ball and rolled him out of the Hospital wing.

"Back to business. Hank, Ororo and Logan. You three take the Blackbird back to X Mansion and bring the necessary equipments and tools. Before you go, I'll input the address of the new estate. Scott, Jean and I will be telling the students of our plan after dinner. I'll be seeing you three in few days." said Professor X.

* * *

After Harry was released from Hospital wing, it was nearly dinner time. Harry learned that since no one technically touched the cup, it was declared draw.

Harry slowly made his way to the Great Hall and upon his arrival, many stared at him before they started to whisper among themselves.

Harry went to sit with his friends. They seemed like they had questions but Harry mouthed later to his friends and they all nodded.

Harry looked around the hall and saw the group of Slytherins including Malfoy were huddled up together saying something. He looked around and saw that Karkaroff was missing. "Probably runned off." Thought Harry. "Records of Death Eaters did say that he gave information about Death Eaters to avoid Azkaban."

Then, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. "Attention everyone. I have some grave news."

"The Triwizard tournament is over but unfortunately, we can not end on a happy note. Because at the end of the Third task, Lord Voldemort has returned." said Dumbledore.

Some people screamed when they heard the name Voldemort and people begin to chatter amongst themselves. Dumbledore raised his hand and continued.

"Unfortunately, the ministry does not want me sharing these informations with you. In fact, the ministry has refused to acknowledge the return of Lord Voldemort. Mr Aiden Potter has managed to escape the clutches of Lord Voldemort. Such bravery and act must be commended. To Aiden Potter." said Dumbledore as he raised a glass.

People murmured and did the same and Harry had to resist the urge to snort. Bravery? All that boy did at the scene was nearly wetting his pants .

Then, Professor McGonagall stood up. "I believe you are leaving few details out Professor Dumbledore. While it is true Mr Aiden Potter returned safely, Mr Harry Potter was also taken and escaped. Not to mention that Mr Kurt Wagner had rescued them. Everyone, please raise your glass for Mr Harry Potter and Mr Kurt Wagner."

Harry had to cover his mouth to not laugh when he saw how Dumbledore reacted to having to raise a glass in his name.

"As I was saying, Lord Voldemort is back. And time we choose our path has came. Remember, the path that you choose can mean a difference between life and death, for both you and those around you." said Dumbledore. "That's all."

* * *

Voldemort was sitting in his throne in Malfoy Manor. After crucioing few Death Eaters, he resumed talking.

"It appears that fool Fudge doesn't believe in my return." said Voldemort. "Perfect. I will not be announcing my return yet. We start recruiting creatures and new servants for out causes."

"My lord, what shall we do about the Potter twin?" asked Nott.

"Nothing for now. Soon, the minister himself will deny my return and start anti Potter and Dumbledore campaign. I believe some of you work in the ministry. Make sure you encourage Fudge to discredit the twins and Dumbledore as much as possible." said Voldemort. "Aiden Potter is nothing but an arrogant boy with a fake name. He is no threat to us."

"And what about the other one? Harry Potter?" asked Macnair.

"He has strength but his power does not equal mine." said Voldemort. "He's nothing but an immature brat. None of the Potters are a threat."

"My lord. I had heard some news about the mutants from my child from Hogwarts. They had power-" said Parkinson but Voldemort cut him off.

"I hope you are not going to talk about how your children were defeated by none other group of mudbloods Parkinson." said Voldemort coldly. "Mutants, they may have same use as werewolves. But in the end, they are still just mudbloods."

"O-of course my lord." stammered Parkinson.

"We shall start by sending envoy to the giants. Macnair, you are to take this job…"

* * *

That night at the dorm, as everyone finished packing, Professor Xavier asked all the students to come to the common room.

After Harry gave them the detailed version of what happened at the third task, Professor Xavier begin to speak. "Voldemort has returned and I'm sure you've read about who he is and what his accomplishments are."

"Because of this, we will be staying in Britain until Voldemort and his followers are defeated for good. We have acquired a property for us to stay." said Jean.

"Currently, Hank, Ororo and Logan had went to collect our equipment from the X Mansion. If there is anything there needs to be brought from there, notify me so I can send them a message." said Scott. "Times are changing and while staying in Britain, we will be training even more frequently then we did back in the states. Remember that this is all for the potential war."

"Some of you may be thinking why should we fight battle that isn't ours? To that, I would like to remind you that we X Men are dedicated to fight for justice and help those in need. We do not deserve our powers if we choose to turn a blind eye when knowing there is a war happening and innocent getting killed." said Professor X. "Now I suggest you go to sleep now. It's getting rather late."

Then, in the middle of the room came a burst of flame. When the flame disappeared, a large crimson bird was standing in the spot.

"Hey, I know that bird. It's Dumbledore's phoenix. I saw it in his office before." said Harry.

The phoenix nodded. The phoenix flame traveled again and this time, returned with an old book. The phoenix opened the book with its beak and looked at Harry.

Harry went to the phoenix and the phoenix begin to point at letters.

"F...A...W...K...E...S… Oh I see. Your name is Fawkes." said Harry. Fawkes nodded and flipped few pages of the book and pushed the book to Harry and tapped its beak at a page of the book.

 _Phoenix are birds known for their ability to regenerate themselves. Other fascinating ability of the phoenix includes high intelligence, ability to flame travel (see pg 86 for more on flame travel) and healing tears that are known to cure even the most deadly poison. Phoenix are known to select a person to stay with, and that person is usually someone with the right heart (ex. Fighting for justice). While rare instance, phoenix are known to leave their chosen person for the favor of another. This is rare due to the fact that phoenix leaving its chosen person means the person has become irredeemable. Also, for a phoenix to leave, it needs to find another person that is truly good._

"So much for the leader of the light." muttered Harry. "So, Professor Xavier, can Fawkes stay with us? I believe she will be quite useful for us."

"I don't see any reason to say no." said Professor Xavier.

"Well, Fawkes, guess you are with us now." said Harry. Fawkes happily trilled and flew around the room. Fawkes went to everyone one by one and landed in front of Jean and nuzzled his head on Jean's leg.

"I never really had good memory with Phoenix." said Jean dryly as she petted Fawkes on the head. "But I guess I might learn to like this guy."

"Well Fawkes, we will be moving to the new facility in few days. Could you be in that new facility? Here's the address." said Harry as he handed Fawkes a piece of paper.

Fawkes took the piece of paper and disappeared with a flame.

* * *

The next day, as students prepared to leave, Professor Xavier was moving down the corridor. Then, he felt that somebody was behind him. Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair around and saw that it was Lily and James.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter. What can I do for you?" asked Professor Xavier.

James looked around and said in low voice. "There's something we need to talk to you about. And we would prefer we talked about it somewhere alone." said James.

"There's an empty classroom nearby. If you don't mind can you come with us and spare 5 minutes?" asked Lily.

"Certainly." said Professor Xavier.

The trio moved to the empty classroom. James closed the door while Lily put up privacy spell.

"Before we get to the topic, there's something we want to ask you." said Lily.

"Professor, how much do you know about the wizarding Britain's previous war with Voldemort?" asked James.

"I know some. For instance, a man named Voldemort gathered followers to exterminate anyone who was not a pureblood or disagreed with him. I also know that Dumbledore led a resistance group and I also know that Voldemort was defeated by a baby one day and disappeared until today." said Professor X.

"You are quite well informed. What we wanted to talk to you about was about Dumbledore's group. You see, after hearing the news that Voldemort returned, Dumbledore has re formed that group called Order of the Phoenix again by calling the old members and starting recruitments. Lily and I were the members of that group during the previous war." said James.

"I see. And what is it exactly that you wanted to discuss with me?" asked Professor X.

"Professor, James and I read about what you and your team do. And with Harry involved, am I correct to assume that you will be fighting in this war?" asked Lily.

Professor nodded.

"We would like to help you." said James.

"Help me?" said Professor X.

"You'll need informations about what's going on in the wizarding world. We can also bring information the order has." said James.

"Forgive me for asking but wouldn't Dumbledore regard this as a betrayal to his order?"

"We don't think so. You are fighting for justice aren't you? Then you have the same goal as us. That's what matters most." said James.

"Besides, Dumbledore isn't exactly our favorite person in the world right now." said Lily grimly.

"Is that your only reason?" asked Professor X. "I'm sensing that you have another reason as well."

"I guess there's no reason to hide it. Yes, another reason we are doing this is for Harry." said James.

"We've been a lousy excuse of a parent to him. I know we will never be his parents. But least we could do is to try to make up to him." said Lily.

Professor X thought for a moment. There was no trace of lying in their mind. Everything they said were genuine truth. "Ok. I accept your help. It's going to be dangerous. Getting help will be useful."

"Thank you professor." said Lily and James.

 _A/N: Ok, I'm back! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Oh and by the way, I decided to make this story rating M, just to be safe._

 _Thank you Archdruid89 for the suggestion!_

 _Harriverse: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my work. Captain Picard! Thanks for making me laugh : ) And also, I'll never get tired of reading reviews, especially yours._


	42. Chapter 42: Meetings

_**RJStephenson: Hi folks! Here's the newest chapter!**_

 _ **Deadpool: Yo RJ! Say my name!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Umm.. Why?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Ask questions later, do it now or I stick my katana up your ass.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Ok. Wade Wilson?**_

 _ **Deadpool: You're welcome. You now have awesome powers like me. Though you won't be exactly like me. Their can only be one regenerating degenerate!**_

 _ **RJStephenson: As much as it will be cool, you are not Shazam Wade. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 42: Meetings

Harry was in the Hogwarts express, telling his friends about summer holiday.

"So everyone's going to stay in Britain?" asked Neville.

"Yep. We'll be staying in a property in Cheshire." said Harry.

"That's nice. We'll be able to come over more often now." said Ginny.

"Yep. Professor told me that you guys are always welcomed at the manor. Especially since Voldemort is back." said Harry.

"I will be able to train with you guys every day. I'm looking forward to that." smiled Hermione.

"Really? Or are you looking forward to spending some time with Bobby?" said Ginny mischievously.

Hermione blushed while everyone laughed.

"Anyway." said Harry sounding more serious. "It's a dangerous time. While Voldemort may not have announced his return yet, the minister is still refusing to acknowledge that. We don't have the support of the government so we are on our own to prepare. From this point on, learning to fight back and defending yourself will be a matter of life and death."

"Hear hear." said Neville.

"Anyway. How about I pick you guys up from your home in weeks time? You can train and go back home at night." said Harry.

"Sounds great." said Ginny.

"So I finally get to see what so called training Hermione and Ginny got. I hope they are good as they said." said Neville.

"Where do you guys live? I need to know the address." said Harry.

"Oh, Luna lives near us. You can pick the two of us together at the Burrow." said Ginny.

"I'll write down my address." said Neville as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Super." said Harry as the train started to stop in the station.

* * *

The X Men arrived at the new base in Cheshire. It was an old manor roughly similar in size with the X Mansion.

Bobby whistled and said "Woah. Now this is impressive. Professor, did you really buy this?"

"Not just myself Bobby. Harry bought it with me." replied Professor Xavier. "Harry, I and other instructors knew that Voldemort will return one day and we needed a base of operation here in Britain so that we don't need to travel all the way across the Atlantic every time to get here."

"Professor, is this place safe against Voldemort's men?" asked Jean.

"Not yet. I've called couple of people who will ensure this place is safe." said Professor Xavier. He took a glance at his watch. "They should be arriving any time now."

Outside the building, loud crack was heard and Lily and James arrived.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Potter. You're here." said Professor Xavier.

"Hello to you to Professor Xavier." said James.

"What was the name of the charm you will be using? Fidelius?" asked Professor X.

"Yes. So what the charm will do is that it will conceal the location. With this charm, no one will be able to find out the location of this estate." said James. "As soon as the charm is casted, no one will be able to remember the location of this place, except for the chosen secret keeper and anyone who gets the information from the secret keeper. Are you going to be the secret keeper?"

"Yes. I will be the secret keeper." said Professor Xavier.

"Ok, Professor, please grab my arm." said Lily. Lily pulled out her wand and waved it. " _Custodiat arcanum fidelius."_ A golden glow came out of Lily's wand and disappeared.

"I believe the charm worked." said Lily. "Though, to be on the safe side…" Lily turned to Scott. "Could you tell me the location of your base?"

Scott opened his mouth then he closed it. "I… I can't remember."

"Good. It worked." smiled James. "Another thing Professor. Dumbledore called an order meeting tonight."

"We'll tell you about what the meeting was about as soon as we can." said Lily.

"Here, we'll communicate through this." said Professor Xavier as he gave Lily a cell phone. "Give me a call when you want a meeting."

"Thank you Professor." said Lily. "Please be cautious. It's going to be very dangerous with Voldemort's return. Especially for people like us."

"See you soon then." said James as he apparated out of the building with his wife.

* * *

That night, the Order of the Phoenix meeting was held in Grimmauld place.

After being served tea by Sirius's grumpy elf Kreacher, Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Everyone is here. We can get started." said Dumbledore. "As you know, Voldemort has returned." Name Voldemort caused people to shudder.

"Why hasn't the ministry acknowledged You-Know-Who's return?" asked Hestia Jone.

"Because Fudge is nothing but a cowardly moron!" growled Moody. "He's too much of an idiot to see Voldemort's return. I'm not surprised, with him being inside Malfoy's pocket."

"As Alastor said, Fudge has refused to listen to reason and is denying Voldemort's return. I believe he is too afraid that the news might bring panic into the world. Also, he is afraid for himself. He believes that he will lose his office if the news that Voldemort returned under his rule as the minister." said Dumbledore. "Severus has just returned from the meeting with Voldemort. Severus?"

Snape came out of the corner. "The Dark Lord… Was less then happy that the Potter twins escaped. But he is not letting that hinder his plan. The Dark Lord is arranging Death Eaters to send envoys to various creatures like giants and were wolves."

"Then that is what we will do as well. Hagrid, prepare to visit the giants and convince them to join our side. Remus? Prepare to do the same with the werewolves." said Dumbledore.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" said Sirius skeptically. "How do we know he isn't leaving anything important out? He's gathering forces. Yeah, even a three year old can figure that out."

"Get it through your mangy head Black." sneered Snape. "You weren't the one who was in the meeting after being under cruciatus curse. I am telling the truth."

"Please, you actually expect us to trust you?" scoffed Sirius. "I rather trust a flobberworm than to trust you. You may say you are a spy but I know that no one pointed a wand at your head when you first joined the Death Eaters. Heck, I bet everyone here knows that!"

"Enough Sirius!" said Dumbledore sternly. "Severus has my full trust. Keep that in mind."

Sirius grumbled but didn't say anything further.

"As I was saying, we will send envoys to various creatures as well. Now, onto a more pressing matter. We need to start arranging guard duty in the department of mystery." said Dumbledore. "Voldemort wants the prophecy more than anything."

"What is the prophecy about professor?" asked Tonks.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. The information is very valuable and I shudder to think what will happen if it goes on the wrong hand." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave out dates of the guard duty. "I believe that will be all for now? The order will reconvene on the end of the month."

"Just one thing before we leave. What will you be doing this summer?" asked Sirius.

"Ah, I will be dedicating my time on training Aiden." said Dumbledore.

"Train Aiden?" said James.

"Yes. Voldemort has kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived once and there's no doubt he will attempt to do it again. Most importantly, Aiden will be the key to defeating Voldemort." said Dumbledore.

"You think Aiden Potter will defeat the Dark Lord?" sneered Snape. "That boy is nothing short of arrogant, foolish ponce who has no talent whatsoever."

"Now, now Severus." said Dumbledore. "I know how you feel about Aiden Potter but you know he is the key to defeating Voldemort."

* * *

Harry was in the Blackbird, picking up his friends. He had picked up Neville and Hermione, now he had to pick up Ginny and Luna.

Harry got out of the Blackbird after it landed on the field near the Burrow. As Harry went towards the Burrow, Harry saw something odd.

"That's strange." thought Harry. "I don't remember seeing a swamp near the Burrow."

Harry went past the swamp and knocked on the door. Mrs Weasley opened the door and Harry noticed that her eyes were red and looked liked she was crying.

"Oh, hello Harry." said Mrs Weasley as she wiped her eyes. "Ginny and Luna are upstairs, in Ginny's room."

"Thank you." said Harry. "Are you alright Mrs Weasley?"

"Y-yes. I'm ok Harry. It's, it's nothing…" said Mrs Weasley.

Harry went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's room's door.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. "Missed me?"

"Sure did." chuckled Harry. "You and Luna ready to go?"

"We are ready." said Luna.

Harry, Ginny and Luna got out of the Burrow. "Say Ginny. Since when was there a swamp near your home?"

Ginny sniggered. "Ever since Fred and George came up with portable swamp."

"Portable swamp?"

"Prank item Fred and George created. You can create a swamp anywhere." said Ginny.

"Fred and George are quite clever. They came up with all kinds of fascinating items." said Luna.

"Really?." said Harry as he went inside the Blackbird.

"Say Ginny. What's going on with your mom? She looked like she's been crying." said Harry.

Ginny's face went red. "It's because of my prick of a brother." spat Ginny.

"Who?"

"Percy." growled Ginny. "He… he and dad fought after he told us that he got promoted as Junior undersecretary of the minister. Dad said Fudge only did it so Fudge could have Percy spy on him because our family believes that Voldemort returned. And Percy said some awful things to him. Like how dad was stupid for believing that Voldemort is back and how he was actually trying to become more than a joke to other wizards. And then he left and refused to contact us."

"Percy actually said that?" said Harry in surprise. He remembered Percy as stickler of rules and bit of a stick in the mud, but not someone who'll just outright do that to his own family.

"So Percy is one of the majority then." said Neville.

"Majority?" asked Hermione.

"The ministry has been busy since school ended. They've started discrediting Dumbledore and Aiden. Painting them as senile, attention seekers." said Neville.

"Finally, ministry actually does something good." said Harry.

"That's not it. They are discrediting you as well." said Neville. "You are also saying Voldemort returned and the ministry doesn't like it. They are painting you as an attention seeking lunatic as well."

"I knew it was too good to be true." said Harry as he shook his head. "I'm not surprised though. It's the ministry we're talking about. Anyway, this shows that the ministry is not going to cooperate in the upcoming war. Or at least they won't until it's too late. "

"Sad thing is, many people seem to believe the ministry." sighed Neville.

"I bet some people doubt the ministry, but they are trying to fool themselves. They don't want to imagine Voldemort being back." said Ginny.

"Sadly, lying to oneself does not change the reality." said Luna.

* * *

Professor Xavier picked up his phone. James and Lily had informations for him, so he sent them the location via phone message. With a crack, James and Lily came inside the property.

"Welcome back Mr and Mrs Potter. Could you give us a moment? We're wrapping up the training." said Professor X.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." said James.

James and Lily looked at the training ground through the window and were very impressed. They saw them all using their abilities to their own advantage and utilizing great team work. They saw Harry fighting back to back with other students. They couldn't help but feel proud. He was brave and fought like a professional.

Everyone started to walk out of the room when the training was finished.

"That was intense!" said Neville. "How often do you train like this again?"

"We used to only go in the danger room once a month. Now the instructors decided that we needed training once in every other week." said Harry.

"That was an enjoyable experience." said Luna. "Hello Professor Potter. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same to you Miss Lovegood." said Lily. "Hello Harry. You fought very well."

"Thank you for your compliment professor." said Harry.

Professor Xavier brought Lily and James into a separate room and instructors begin to fill in.

Lily and James took turns explaining about what Dumbledore was planning.

"Did you say Snape was the spy for the order?" asked Jean. "As in the one who works at Hogwarts?"

"The very same." said James.

"Let me get this straight. That old codger actually believes a word of an ex neo Nazi? Forget dumb. Now I'm starting to pity for him." grunted Logan.

"That's what we thought as well. But he's only spy in Voldemort's circle so we'll have to believe what he said for now." said Lily.

"What is in the department of mystery that Dumbledore wants to guard and Voldemort wants so much ?" asked Scott.

"A prophecy. Prophecy that was made 15 years ago." said James.

"What is it about?" asked Hank.

James and Lily looked at each other. "I suppose you all have right to know as you are Harry's guardians and this did involve Harry."

"So, 15 years ago, a prophecy was made and this is what the prophecy said. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. other one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ " said Lily.

"Reciting BS like that counts as magic? I might as well as pull a rabbit out of a hat and people might call me a wizard." snorted Logan.

"Voldemort quite firmly believes on that prophecy. Our family was one of the family who went against Voldemort thrice and the twin were born on end of july. Voldemort immediately attacked us when we went in hiding." said Lily.

"How much does Voldemort know about this prophecy?" asked Professor X.

"He knows up to "the mark him as equal". That's why Dumbledore set up guard duties because he believes Voldemort might come to get that prophecy." said Lily.

"Why don't you just destroy the prophecy? Wouldn't that prevent Voldemort from gaining that information?" asked Hank.

"We talked about that but Dumbledore flat out refused to do that. For some reason, he keeps on insisting on keeping the prophecy." sighed Lily.

"Anyway, just like Voldemort believes in this prophecy, Dumbledore also strongly believes in the prophecy. That's why he told us he'll be training Aiden during the summer." said James.

"Box of rock is probably smarter than that old idiot." said Logan. "What is he playing at?"

"Wish we knew." sighed James. "Oh, and one more thing. If you ever have to go to the wizarding world, watch out."

"Fudge is trying to create anti mutant laws. He hasn't passed any yet but he probably will with enough support. And by enough support, I'm of course talking about people like Malfoys." said James.

"Thank you for your warning. We'll keep that in mind." said Professor X. "So, the next order meeting is end of this month? We'll be seeing you after that then."

"Of course. If anything comes up between then, we'll contact you." said James.

"Could you tell Harry that we're sorry that nothing more could be done about Daily prophet articles? Sirius tried to get them to stop but 60% of the Daily prophet's stock is now managed by Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson. They overruled his decisions." said Lily.

* * *

Aiden Potter was riding his broom outside of the Potter manor. Dumbledore was going to train him! Finally, the Boy-Who-Lived is going to get skills and powers no one at Hogwarts besides him will get.

Once he finishes his training with Dumbledore, he'll first use it to defeat Harry Potter. That'll put the unwanted mutant loving loser at his place!

Suddenly, Aiden felt cold. How could it be cold? It was summer! Then he felt like he'll never be happy again. He turned around and saw a Dementor coming towards him.

Panicking, Aiden fumbled his wand and pointed it at the dementor. He sent out couple of hexes but they had no effect on the Dementor.

Aiden fall off his broom and he scrambled to his home. The Dementor came closer and closer to him and started to take off its hood.

"Expecto patronum!"

A silver dog rushed towards Aiden and chased the Dementor away.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius as he came to Aiden's aid.

Aiden weekly nodded and saw an owl with a letter coming towards him. It was a letter from the ministry about him using magic outside of school. They were going to break his wand and expel him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was thinking in his office. He had told Aiden Potter he will be training him throughout the summer and school year. He was the Boy-Who-Lived and the chosen one after all. The one who was destined to defeat Voldemort.

"The power Dark Lord knows not." thought Dumbledore. That was so simple. The power Voldemort didn't know was love. Aiden has to use the power of love to defeat Voldemort.

"Now, who does Aiden love?" thought Dumbledore. He didn't have a girlfriend yet. That girl Lavender was it? After Dumbledore ordered her to go to the Yule Ball with Aiden, she refused to even be near Aiden. That was same with other Gryffindor girls in Aiden's year, Parvati and Hermione.

Then, Dumbledore snapped his fingers. "There is a girl Aiden liked. Maybe we could use her."

Then, a dog patronus came to his office. "Dumbledore. We have a trouble with Aiden."

* * *

In the ministry, toad like women grinned. The job was done. The dementor has found Aiden Potter. Even though it didn't suck out his soul, it did got him expelled.

Unfortunately, the dementor couldn't find the other Potter. She'll have to try to find him again. But for now, half the work was done.

 _A/N: Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Edit: Thank you so much to those who pointed me out the error._

 _Thank you Cj and Red Dragon, for your idea!_

 _Calebros: Thanks for pointing that out. I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake._

 _On a side note, Voldemort will not be revealing who the real BWL is for now. He has a plan._

 _Cj: I'm moving it to M for any potential violence. HG stuff will be PG or at least I plan it to be._

 _Greer123: I'm having a decent time. I wish you the same._


	43. Chapter 43: Starting 5th year

_**RJStephenson: I'm so sorry folks. For such a late update. I've been bit sick these last few days.**_

 _ **Deadpool: You know RJ, Tom Cruise continued shooting Mission Impossible even with injured leg. What the hell is your excuse?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Nothing, except that I am not Tom Cruise. I promise I will update the next chapter far sooner.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Bullshit. You've been saying the same thing every time you came later. I ought to stick my katana up your ass while I shove my ass up-**_

 _ **RJStephenson: I'm sorry ok! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 43: Starting 5th year

"The disciplinary hearing of Aiden Potter will now commence." announced the Ministry worker.

"Disciplinary into offence committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery by Aiden Fleamont Potter. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Per-

"Hey! I'm innocent! So just rule not guilty and get this over with!" yelled Aiden from his seat.

"As I was saying." said Fudge after shooting Aiden a glare, "Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Now, are you Aiden Fleamont Potter, residence of Potter Manor?"

"Yes. And-" said Aiden.

"Did you not cast multiple hexes on August 2nd, knowing that you are not allowed to use magic?" said Fudge.

"Yes. Bu-"

"Do you understand that breaking the restriction of underage sorcery can cause expulsion at Hogwarts?" said Fudge almost too happily.

"Yes-"

"I rest my case. He has admitted that he has broken the restriction. The court finds-"

"Wait!" said Dumbledore as he came into the room. "Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Witness?" scoffed Fudge. "There's no need for witness Dumbledore. Aiden Potter has admitted his use of magic and that's all we need to know."

"Yes. But don't you remember that the law said that underage sorcery is acceptable, only when the said person used it for his or her defense." said Dumbledore.

"Defense? What on earth would have caused Mr Potter to defend himself?" asked one of the member of Wizengamot.

"Mr Potter had to protect himself from a Dementor." said Dumbledore.

This caused murmuring among the crowd. "A Dementor?" "What on earth was a Dementor doing outside of Azkaban?" "Preposterous! He's probably lying."

An unsettling high pitched girlish giggle was heard. "A dementor Dumbledore? Have you forgotten that all dementors are under ministry control? Surely, you are not insinuating that the ministry is has ordered the attack?"

"Certainly not Madam Umbridge. However, the fact that I have a witness to prove my statement does not change. I bring you Sirius Black, as the witness."

Sirius came into the room and took a seat.

"State your name, profession and your relation to the defendant." said Fudge.

"Sirius Orion Black. Auror, and close friend of the Potter family."

"You have claimed that you saw Mr Potter getting attacked by a dementor. Correct?"

"Yes. I came over to Potter manor to visit my friends and I saw Aiden getting attacked by a Dementor. I managed to drive off the dementor with a patronus charm." said Sirius.

"Mr Black. As a ministry worker, I'm sure you know more than anyone that Dementors are under strict ministry control. How could a Dementor possibly be outside of Azkaban?" said Umbridge in her annoying high pitched voice.

"I don't know. But it probably won't the first time the ministry screwed up." spat Sirius, glaring at Umbridge.

"Sirius." warned Dumbledore.

"Everyone knows that Black is friend of the Potter family." said Fudge. "How do we know he's not lying to cover up for Mr Potter?"

"That's rich, coming from you." snapped Sirius. "I'll give you my memory of that moment and even take veritaserum if that will convince you. Heck, I'll even bet my Auror badge that I'm not lying."

"Auror Shacklebolt. Take Mr Black's memory and verify that it is not fabricated." said Madam Bones.

Kingsley went to Sirius, pointed his wand at his head and extracted his memory. He cast couple of charms and nodded at Madam Bones.

A ministry worker brought over a large pensieve and placed it in front of the Wizengamot. Kingsley put the memory in and the scene of Aiden's attack was shown to everyone. Fudge and Umbridge looked livid.

"It seems like Mr Potter was telling the truth after all." said Madam Bones.

"But still. A rogue Dementor?"

"A rogue Dementor. That certainly is an unsettling thing." said Dumbledore as he looked at Fudge. "I do not insinuate that the ministry has ordered the attack. But I have a hunch on who could have done such thing."

"He is not back." said Fudge in gritted teeth.

"I implore you to see reason Cornelius." sighed Dumbledore. "That is all ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot."

* * *

Fudge walked out of the courtroom, absolutely livid. He had a perfect chance to expel that attention seeking liar but Dumbledore just had to intervene. Now, that brat had gotten off scot free, with a smug look on himself.

"Wait Cornelius!" called Dumbledore.

"What is it Dumbledore? Came to gloat? Or are you here to once again convince me to believe you and your golden boys delusional lies?" said Fudge stiffly. Anyone who saw the two would have never believed that they ever had a "friendly" relationship (time when Fudge would mail Dumbledore every single day, asking for advice).

"No, though my stance on the Dark Lord's return does not change." said Dumbledore.

"Well, if that is all. I will be going. I am the Minister of Magic and I have various duties to att-"

"Wait Cornelius. Just allow me a moment. Back in the court when I said I had a hunch on who might be behind the attack-"

"You-Know-Who is not behind the attack! He is dead!" shouted Fudge, his face turning purple.

"He wasn't the only person I was suggesting that could be behind the attack. I have a hunch that someone else might be behind the attack and if that's true, it is just as alarming." said Dumbledore.

"And who might that be?" asked Fudge, genuinely curious.

Dumbledore leaned foreword and lowered his voice. "The mutants."

"The mutants!" said Fudge in loud voice and Dumbledore shushed him.

"Shh… Not too loud Cornelius." said Dumbledore.

"But mutants." shuddered Fudge, clearly remembering his last confrontation with the mutants. "How could it be them? Sure, it looked like they had couple of tricks up their sleeves but they are still muggles. They have no magic!"

"True, but we are not completely aware of their power." said Dumbledore. "One of those mutants could pull out sword from his fist out of nowhere. How many wizards do you know is capable of that Cornelius?"

"You do have a point…" said Fudge. "So what should I do?"

"You are the minister Cornelius. Use your power. Last time there was nothing you and I could do about it, but it could be different now." said Dumbledore.

"You are right!" said Fudge. "Excuse me Dumbledore. But I have work to do!" And Fudge hurried off to his office.

* * *

Dumbledore dropped into his chair at his desk, looking tired but happy. It was successful day. He had not only managed to save Aiden from expulsion but he had also managed to manipulate Fudge.

Speaking of the attack, Dumbledore thought, why couldn't it have been Harry Potter who got attacked? That would have made his life so much easier.

But still, Aiden wasn't expelled. He shuddered to even imagine what would happen if Aiden got expelled. It would have been much difficult to train him personally. Plus, Voldemort would use that as a chance to immediately announce his return.

Dumbledore also smiled when he thought about his little talk with Fudge. Dumbledore knew that the mutants were not only not to blame. Heck, they had absolutely nothing to do with the Dementor attack. He also doubted if they even really had an ability to control Dementors. But what was important was that Fudge didn't know that.

Dumbledore figured out that after Fudge's last confrontation with the mutants, the man had grown deep fear towards them. Soon, Fudge will start using his power as the minister.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and grinned. To get rid of Harry Potter, he would have to get rid of his little mutants.

Now, onto more irritating matters. He couldn't find a new replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He couldn't afford to hire anyone in the order because with Voldemort's return, he needed eyes and ears everywhere, especially within the ministry.

Because of this, Fudge had told him that he had one more week to find a replacement or he will be sending Dolores Umbridge, his senior undersecretary.

Dumbledore grimaced at the thought of Umbridge. "I will think about it later." thought Dumbledore as he looked at his desk, which had the head of houses first and second choices for Prefects, waiting for him to approve. He had no problem with Malfoy and Parkinson as Slytherin prefects and Macmillan and Abbot as Hufflepuff prefect. He also had no problem with Padma Patil as female Ravenclaw prefect.

But he did have problem with Harry Potter as Ravenclaw prefect and Neville Longbottom as Gryffindor prefect.

He had told Minerva that Aiden Potter was the perfect candidate but Minerva had looked at him as if he was crazy.

" _Are you joking? Mr Potter has the lowest grade not just in his house, but in his year. Furthermore, he had gotten more detention and lost more points than anyone I have taught in all my teaching career. Remus Lupin and James Potter may have been trouble makers, but they both had good grades and were hardworking students when I chose them as prefect and head boy."_

One of the lesser known power of headmaster was that he or she could choose the prefect. Generally, if the headmaster had a reason to believe that the first choice of the head of house was an unsuitable for prefect, the headmaster would pick the second choice in the list.

But Dumbledore did what no headmaster in history of Hogwarts did. He chose someone who was not on the list at all.

 _Slytherin prefect- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson_

 _Hufflepuff prefect- Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott_

 _Ravenclaw prefect- Terry Boot and Padma Patil_

 _Gryffindor prefect- Aiden Potter and Hermione Granger_

* * *

"So, Mr and Mrs Potter what has been going on so far?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Please. Call us Lily and James." said Lily. "As for your question… Lots."

"Unfortunately, things had been from bad to worse." said James. "The Daily Prophet is still doing their smear campaign against Dumbledore, Aiden and Harry. Though fortunately, Harry's name isn't mentioned as often as Dumbledore or Aiden."

"I see." said Professor Xavier.

"Aiden got attacked by a Dementor last week and was put on hearing for using magic out of school." said James.

"Wait, Mr Potter." said Harry. "Aiden got attacked by a Dementor?"

James nodded. "Last week, he was in Potter manor when out of nowhere, a Dementor came and tried to suck his soul out. Sirius managed to save him but before that, Aiden fired hexes on the Dementor. Fortunately, Dumbledore has managed to save him from expulsion. Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort is behind the attack. Of course, that idiot Fudge refused believe it. But I guess that's what caused him to act this way."

"The worst news..." said Lily and she pulled out a news paper. "I believe this will explain it all."

 _Anti Mutant law passed_

 _The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has announced that he has passed a new law that will keep mutants out of the wizarding world._

" _Last time the mutants were in Hogwarts. We couldn't kick them out, even though it was reported that they had attacked multiple children from old pureblood family." said Fudge. "I myself was nearly killed by a mutant! They are not even human. They are bunch of dark creatures." said Minister Fudge. "After someone reminded me the dangers of the mutant, I realized how dangerous they were. Which is why I have decided to pass this law, for the security of the wizarding world."_

 _The new law passed by Minister Fudge states that_ _ **Mutants are no longer allowed on any public wizarding area and any mutants found will immediately be taken to Azkaban.**_

 _Mr Lucius Malfoy has commented on the law as "One of the greatest achievement of Minister Fudge. My son was attacked by one of those mutants. They are nothing but dark creatures like werewolf and giants. My only question is why Minister Fudge hadn't thought of this law sooner."_

 _Some presented different opinion, as the Longbottom matriarch Augusta Longbottom commented. "Absolutely disgraceful. My grandson has met Mutants before and has enthusiastically told me that they were some of the smartest and nice people he has ever met. Instead of trying to maintain a stable relationship with the mutants, the ministry has chose to not only cut off ties with the mutants but to punish them for what clearly can not be a crime."_

 _While there seem to be some who agrees with the Longbottom matriarch, Daily Prophet supports the ministry's decision on new law regarding the mutants. After all, it is for the security of the wizarding world._

Professor Xavier put down the newspaper. "Well, this certainly is troubling. Though, not completely unexpected."

"It's not as if something similar hasn't happen before." said Scott.

"You don't seem too concerned about this law." said Lily.

"They made a law. I would love to see them enforce it." snorted Logan.

"I have a question." said Ororo. "Has Voldemort broke out his followers from Azkaban yet?"

"Not yet. According to Snape, Voldemort is still laying low right now." said James.

"If Voldemort is laying low, I believe the question we should be asking is who could have sent that dementor to Aiden?" said Jean.

"There are plenty of Death Eaters who bribed their way out of Azkaban within the ministry. But my money is on Dolores Umbridge." said James.

"Who?"

"Dolores Umbridge is the senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She is the most hated and vile women because she has hatred to everything who is not pureblood. She is extremely bigoted and deems anyone who is not a pureblood to be less than a dirt. She has helped Fudge pass various anti creature laws like anti werewolf laws. She may not be a Death Eater, but she's as good as one. Many people dislike her but for some reason, Fudge trusts her completely so no one has directly challenged her yet. I bet she thought Christmas came early when Fudge announced these anti Mutant laws." said Lily.

"A racist bigot who is in one of the most powerful positions within the ministry with powerful connections. I can see her doing something like this." said Professor Xavier.

"What infuriates me more is that Dumbledore has refused to do anything about this." said James angrily. "He said "I lost all position within the ministry. I can not do anything about it." Bullshit. He could have made tried to get public's support. There are still plenty of people who sees him as a great man. He even had the audacity to say that if there is a law that will protect the wizarding world, it's a good law."

"I appreciate your effort James." said Professor X. "But don't worry. I believe I have some ways to deal with the new law."

"By the way, did you bring up the prophecy in your last order meeting? What's Dumbledore's plan with it?" asked Scott.

Lily scowled. "He is still refusing to just destroy that prophecy. He says that the prophecy is just fine where it is and guard routine is enough."

"Did he share what the prophecy was about with the order?" asked Jean.

"No. Dumbledore, Lily and I are the only person who knows the detail. He just told the rest of the order that the information was very valuable." said James.

"Why does he not trust members of his own order?" asked Ororo.

"He is the leader of a team and he refuses to share such information? I know someone who's not getting the leader of the year award." said Logan.

"That's what he does. He acts like he's the most superior and treats everyone as someone less than him." muttered Harry.

* * *

After Lily and James left the new X base, Professor X spoke to Harry.

"Professor, in the newspaper Fudge said someone reminded him the dangers of mutants. I have a hunch that it might be Dumbledore." said Harry.

"I had the exact same thought. That thought was made even more clear when James told us about Dumbledore's reaction to the law."

"Bloody Dumbledore." swore Harry. "Sorry Professor."

"It's alright. When you get back to Hogwarts, keep an eye out on Dumbledore. It is easy to think this as a war between us and Voldemort but in reality, it's really a war between us, Voldemort and Dumbledore." said Professor X. "I've caught a glimpse of his mind before I left Hogwarts and all he had was pure hatred towards you. I believe he has wanted to kill you for a long time."

"Kill me? That's why he left me at the Dursleys all those times ago." said Harry in angry voice.

"I don't know why he wants to kill you so bad yet. But we might find out soon. Much sooner than we expect. Anyway, he's an arrogant man who believes anyone who isn't with him is on the side of evil." said Professor X. "That's why he allowed that law to be passed."

"Speaking of the law. Shouldn't we do something about that law?"

"I know someone who can help." Professor X pulled out his cellphone. "Mr Hunter. It's Charles Xavier."

* * *

Minister Fudge was in his office happily thinking about the law he passed few days ago. That will teach those mutants where their place is!

Suddenly outside of his office, he heard a loud shriek of his undersecretary.

"You people can not come in here!" shrieked Umbridge.

"Yes we can. Move aside lady." said an unknown voice.

"How dare you! I'm the senior undersecret-"

"I said move aside. Or you will be facing serious reprecussions." growled the voice.

Confused, Fudge went outside of his office and saw his senior undersecretary yelling at bunch of people he had never saw before, who clearly looked like they could care less about what Umbridge was yelling at them.

"Who are you people?" demanded Fudge.

"You must be Minister Fudge. I'm Lancelot Hunter, head of Special Tactical Reserve for International Emergencies." said Lance. "We have some things to discuss with you. Why don't we take it up to your office."

Fudge wanted to say "No! Get lost." but he saw that he was outmatched by people who looked like they could easily pummel him. He also heard about the S.T.R.I.K.E during his talk with the muggle minister. Gulping, he nodded.

"We saw that you passed a law few days ago. Is it true that the law stated that "Mutants are no longer allowed on any public wizarding area and any mutants found will immediately be taken to Azkaban."?"

"Y...yes." said Fudge in small voice.

"Well, you're going to have to get rid it." said Lance.

"That's preposterous! I am keeping that law!" yelled Fudge, having somehow managed to summon his courage.

"Actually you can't." said Lance. "See, some of the mutants who are staying in this country for a while are American citizens and you can't arrest a foreign citizen unless they have truly committed a serious offense. And no, breaking your little segregation law does not count as serious offense."

"Wh-wha-" Fudge was livid and could barely say anything.

"Furthermore." said Lance ignoring Fudge. "The office of the British prime minister has agreed with us. They expressed their astonishment on how the ministry of magic could come up with such an outrageous and backward law. It's either get rid of it or get out of the office."

Fudge looked like he was going to explode but realized what catastrophes there could be if he ignored the British prime minister. That could cause a serious problem in relationship between wizarding world and muggle world.

Fudge hung his head in defeat. "Alright. I will repeal the law."

* * *

" _And I believe I was rather hasty with my judgement. After all, Aurors have far more important duties then going around capturing dark creatures. So that is why, the previous anti mutant law is hereby repealed for now."_ read Harry from his compartment in Hogwarts express.

"I can't believe they actually tried to imprison innocent people." said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Say Neville. I read what your grandmother said about the law. Can I just say she's awesome?" said Harry.

"Oh, it's nothing. She was just saying the right thing." said Neville.

"I can't believe the ministry would try to create such a blatant segregation law!" said Hermione angrily.

"The ministry does have a past of creating laws that only benefits purebloods." said Luna. "I am not too surprised at their action."

"It's good thing the laws are gone now. By the way, congratulations on being a prefect Hermione." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry! I always wanted to be a prefect so much! You know, I thought you and Neville will be prefects as well. Wonder who became Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefect." said Hermione.

"It's alright, I think being a prefect would have been too much responsibility for me. Anyway, I can invest my time on studying and training."

"I'm alright too. Gran was very pleased that I not only got good grades, but also chose to study and train during summer. I will focus on studying as well. It is our O.W.L year after all." said Neville.

"I pity you guys so much. You have to work so hard!" sniggered Ginny.

"Laugh it off. You'll be in same situation next year." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it's time for my prefect meeting. See you later." said Hermione as she left the compartment.

Harry and his friends continued on talking and Harry noticed some people peering into his compartment and left whispering to themselves.

"So there really are people who think I'm lying." muttered Harry.

Later, Hermione returned from the meeting, looking upset.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"You have no idea who the other prefects are." said Hermione.

"Well, enlighten us." said Neville.

"Ok, so Ravenclaw prefects are Terry Boot and Padma Patil while Hufflepuff prefects are Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott." said Hermione.

"Hannah's a prefect? I didn't know that." said Neville.

"Any way, do you know who Slytherin prefects are? Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny groaned at the news. "Great. The two of most annoying people at Hogwarts have power now."

"Wait till you hear this." said Hermione grimly. "The Gryffindor prefect is Aiden Potter."

"Aiden? He's a prefect? He has the worst grade in our year, got more detention than anyone in his year and yet he's a prefect?" said Neville in disbelieving voice.

"Great. As if that arrogant ponce didn't already have a bigger head." said Ginny. "I take back what I said. Now three of the most annoying people have power."

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall's brains were infected with Wrackspurts when she chose him." said Luna dreamily.

"No. I bet McGonagall didn't choose him. Here's a little quizz. Who chose Aiden as prefect? Hint is that he's an arrogant old man who shows blatant favoritism." said Harry dryly.

"Of course it's Dumbledore." huffed Ginny. "Only he would select someone like Aiden to be a prefect."

The compartment door slid open, revealing Aiden, who was showing off his badge.

"Why look who came down from sky to mingle with the commoners." said Harry sarcastically.

"Watch it Potter. I'm a prefect now. I can give every single one of you a detention." said Aiden smugly.

"Actually you can't." said Hermione. "I'm a prefect as well and prefects can't give detentions. They can take away points but maximum amounts is five points and even that has to later be approved by a teacher."

"Whatever." said Aiden as he looked at Ginny who had Harry's arm around her shoulder. "You're still with him? Come on. I told you you can better than him. Come to my compartment and I'll show what a real man can offer you."

"You have exactly three seconds to get out or I'll make you get out." growled Ginny.

"Ok, ok. Feisty women are good." said Aiden. "I'm a prefect now so you better watch it from now on Potter."

* * *

Harry sat on his Ravenclaw table and looked at the staff table. For some reason, Hagrid was missing. Also, an unpleasant women who resembled a toad was sitting in one of the chairs.

After the welcoming feast, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome! Welcome back everyone! Before I dismiss all of you, I have few announcements. The forbidden forest is forbidden once again. The list of prohibited items can be found outside of Mr Filch's office. I am pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching care of magical creatures, and Professor Umbridge, who will be taking the position of Defense against the dark arts teacher. Now, Qui-"

" _Hem Hem."_

Everyone turned to Umbridge. The teachers looked shocked. No new teacher has ever interrupted headmaster's speech before. Umbridge stood up and addressed the hall. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, for such _wise_ words. Hello everyone! My name is Professor Dolores Umbridge."

"So that's Umbridge." thought Harry. Her voice was dripping with false sweetness.

"Now, I have some very important things to say. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. A balance between old and new because some changes will be for the better. Let us move forward into a new era of openness, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. That is all."

No one said anything. They just looked at each other and blinked. The teachers looked less than happy at what Umbridge was saying.

"So the ministry is going to interfere with the school." thought Harry. "I can see this is going to be a great year."

 _A/N: Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Thank you Archdrui89 and Red Dragon for awesome ideas!_

 _Umbridge's quote is from Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix_

 _Tanvee: I try to update once a week. But sometimes, I update once every two/three weeks._


	44. Chapter 44: Umbridge

_**RJStephenson: Hey Folks here's the latest chapter! I've actually really been looking forward to writing Harry and Umbridge confrontation. Hope confrontation written here will be a good start.**_

 _ **Deadpool: (Scribble Scribble)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Hey Wade, what are you writing?**_

 _ **Deadpool: Job application. Trying to see if there is a Fanfiction writer who will use me in their story. While I'm at it, I'm looking for one that's actually GOOD**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Come on, Wade. Don't be like that. I swear you will be in this story. Who knows? Maybe you'll be appearing more faster than you expected. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 44: Umbridge

Aiden entered his dorm room with smug look. He saw Neville and Ron changing clothes when he heard arguing.

"Hey, I want to put up another Cyclops poser." said Seamus.

"No way. That's where I'm going put Wolverine." said Dean.

"Cyclops is cooler than Wolverine. He's the friggin field leader of the X Men." argued Seamus.

"Yes but Wolverine can get bullet shot through his head and still live. How many people can do that?" said Dean.

Aiden got mad when he saw that some posters of X Men were already up in the wall. "Hey! Take down those pictures of those filthy creatures now." yelled Aiden.

Dean and Seamus stopped arguing and looked at Aiden. "Oh it's just you." Neville quietly sneaked out of the room.

"Why? It's not as if we're putting it up on your bed." said Seamus.

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived and the Gryffindor prefect. I'm ordering you to take down those pictures or I'll make sure the headmaster expels you." said Aiden.

"I would love to see you try Mr prefect wannabe. You may have that badge but I bet everything I have that Professor McGonagall didn't choose you as a prefect. If we were allowed to choose our own prefect, I would take Neville over you any time." said Seamus rolling his eyes.

"How dare you! That's 5 points for disrespecting your prefect." said Aiden angrily.

"Oh, no. I'm so scared. I'm so scared of a boy who has nothing to show for besides that thing he did when he was in diapers." " said Seamus sarcastically.

"You see them Aiden?" said Dean pointing at the X Men. "They are the real heroes. They actually did and still do good things for the world."

"My mam nearly didn't let me come back to Hogwarts this year. But when I told her about how one of the guy I know is acquainted with the X Men, she immediately changed her mind." said Seamus. "I nearly didn't believe those rumors about You-Know-Who, thinking it was one of your scheme to get more attention. I changed our mind when I heard that Harry said the same thing."

Aiden felt his blood boil when Seamus mentioned Harry's name. Those idiots should listen to him and not his brother! "Take those down or I'll take 5 po-"

"MR POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonagall as she entered the room. She did not look happy.

"Mr Potter, you may be a prefect but that does not mean you have the right to order around fellow students. Furthermore, putting up posters is not against the rules, especially since Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas had put them on their own bed. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for misusing your power. I honestly have no idea what Dumbledore was drinking when he elected you as a prefect." said Professor McGonagall sternly. "I am warning you. If I ever see you misusing your power one more time, I will be taking away your prefect badge as soon as possible AND you will be severely punished. Is that clear?"

Aiden mumbled yes and left the dorm room.

"Do not hesitate to notify me or Professor Potter if something like this happens again." told Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor boys.

"Thanks Neville." said Dean.

"No problem. I just pity Hermione who will be stuck with him during prefect duty." said Neville.

"To think I used to be friends with him." said Ron shaking his head.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair in Ravenclaw dormitory when Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin came to sit next to him.

"Good evening Harry. How have you been?" said Padma.

"Good evening Padma. Well, summer was alright. Just looking foreword for an "amazing" year." said Harry. "Oh, by the way Terry, congrats on being a prefect."

"Thanks Harry. I'm kinda surprised, though. Not that I don't like the prefect badge but I honestly thought you were going to be the prefect."

"Dumbledore isn't crazy about me ever since I stepped my foot here. So I'm not surprised." shrugged Harry.

"Now that you mentioned it, I saw how the Headmaster was looking at you at the feast. He looked as if he really hated you."

"Well, I don't care because the feeling is mutual." said Harry.

"You would have been a great prefect. I mean, you certainly would have been a better choice than Aiden Potter. I still have hard time believing that Professor McGonagall picked the laziest, arrogant and the stupidest student in our year as a prefect." said Padma.

"There's no way she picked him as the prefect. I bet she picked someone else and Dumbledore just ignored that and picked Aiden." said Harry.

"No surprise there. Headmaster did show favoritism to Aiden before." said Lisa.

"Eh, I'm not bothered too much about it. Besides, I didn't think I would take the job anyway. I have more pressing matters to prepare for this year." said Harry. "With O.W.L and constant training from imminent threat, I don't think I would have had time for prefect duty as well."

The three Ravenclaw looked at each other. "So it really is true. He is back." said Terry in quiet voice.

"You better believe it. Because their force is growing stronger. If you want to survive, you have to get stronger as well."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in front of his desk, thinking about what to train Aiden first when his office door flew open and McGonagall stormed into his office, looking livid.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"You are going to tell me exactly what you were drinking on the day you picked Aiden Potter as a prefect. I never nominated him as I clearly remember choosing Mr Longbottom and Mr Thomas as the nominee for the 5th year prefect. I have told you that he is not a prefect material. Anyone in Gryffindor would have been a better prefect then him!" said McGonagall in angry voice.

Dumbledore groaned inwardly as he knew that McGonagall would not have been happy about his choice to make Aiden a prefect. Why couldn't she see that it was for the greater good?

"Minerva, you need to understand that with Lord Voldemort back, Aiden needs all the training he can get. As a prefect, he has more freedom from the curfew." said Dumbledore.

"He has already proven that he is a poor prefect material. About twenty minutes ago, he wanted to force his dorm mates to remove their posters just because they had the picture of the people of the Xavier institute. I will give you the same warning I gave to him: If I catch him misusing his power one more time, I will take away his prefect badge and take away all his privilege, whether it be Hogsmeade visit or playing Quidditch, or both." said McGonagall in angry voice.

Dumbledore was shocked that McGonagall would go so far as to do something like that. Though, Minerva wasn't the only person to talk to him about Aiden's behavior. His parents, Sirius and Remus had all expressed that they were not happy that he encouraged his behavior. Sure, even Dumbledore knew that sometimes Aiden's behavior was less than acceptable, but to Dumbledore's eyes, most of Aiden's actions were justifiable. Nevertheless, he still had to assure his deputy that his choice was for the best.

"Minerva, I still believe that it is for the best that Aiden stays as a prefect. It may make him grow up a little. GIve him a chance." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall gave him a look that said "Do I look like I am stupid enough to believe that?". "I will give him a chance but what I said does not change. He misuses his badge, he will be punished. No second chance. Am I clear Albus?"

Dumbledore groaned but he knew that it was as good as he could get with his deputy. "I understand."

* * *

The 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Umbridge sat at her desk as she looked at the students, especially the Potter twins.

"Good afternoon class." said Umbridge.

Students mumbled "Good afternoon."

"Tut, tut. That's won't do. When I greet you, I expect a proper response so let's try this again, good afternoon class." said Umbridge.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." choroused the students.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Wands away and quills out please." said Umbridge in her fake sweet tone.

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks to the order "wands away". Everyone put away their wands and pulled out a parchment and a quill.

Umbridge tapped her wand on the blackboard and message begin to appear.

"Your teaching of the subject has been rather disrupted. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed the ministry approved curriculum, has resulted in you being far below the standard we expect to see in your O.W.L year. You will be pleased to know that these problems are rectified and we will be following a carefully structured theory centered ministry approved course of defense magic. Copy the following down please." said Umbridge.

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

 _Course Aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defense magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defense magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defense magic in a context for practical use._

For the next couple of minutes, only the sound of scratching of quills on parchment could be heard. When everyone finished copying, Umbridge started speaking again.

"Does everyone have the copy of Defensive Magical theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" said Umbridge. The class murmured yes.

"That won't do. When I ask a question, reply either "Yes Professor Umbridge." or "No Professor Umbridge. I will ask again, does everyone have the copy of Defensive Magical theory by Wilbert Slinkhard? "

"Yes Professor Umbridge." choroused the class.

"We are not three. Stop treating us like this." thought Harry.

"Good, now, turn to page 5 and read Chapter 1 Basics for Beginners there will be no need to talk." said Umbridge and she left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk. Then, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes? Ms…"

"Granger Professor. I have a question." said Hermione.

"Is it about the assignment I just gave you?" said Umbridge.

"Well, sort of. It's a question about this book. I've read the entire book and I found out that there was not even a sentence about using the defense magic." said Hermione.

Everyone, except Harry knew this, begin to murmur among themselves. There was nothing in the book about using the magic?

"That is true, and your question is?" said Umbridge.

"I have read up on how the O.W.L's are done and there's always a theoretical part and practical part. I didn't see anything about the practical aspect in your course aim." said Hermione.

"As long as you study the theory well enough, you won't have any problem with performing spells." said Umbridge.

"How will we be able to use a spell we never practiced using before?" asked Hermione.

"As long as you study the theory there is no need for practice!" said Umbridge in gritted teeth. "Also, I don't see any reason you will actually need to use these spell."

"Of course we need to learn to fight! We need to fight back you-know-who and his death eaters!" shouted Aiden.

"For once, I agree with that meathead." thought Harry.

Everyone stared at Aiden. "50 points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." said Umbridge. "Now, there's been a nasty rumor going around and I'll make it clear. You-Know-Who is not back."

"Yes he is! I saw him myself!" shouted Aiden.

"Detention, Mr Potter. My office tonight." said Umbridge and she looked around the classroom. "I will make this clear. You-Know-Who is not back. It is nothing short of nasty rumor. There is no danger to the society."

Harry snorted at this, causing the class to look at him.

"Anything you would like to share with the class Mr Potter?" said Umbridge coldly.

"I just couldn't help but laugh at what you just said. There is no danger to the society? Anyone who actually believes that is either extremely naive or stupid."

"50 points from Ravenclaw." snapped Umbridge. "How dare you say that! The ministry made it clear that-"

"The ministry isn't god. They won't know everything. There are dangers out there."

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS NOT BACK!" shrieked Umbridge.

"I didn't say anything about him. Why are you so insistent that we talk about him?" said Harry, nearly smirking. "There are still criminals like robbers out in the world. Are you now going to deny that criminals exist?"

"Criminals do exist!" snapped Umbridge. "If you ever encounter one, the standard procedure is to alert the ministry! Then, it is the auror's job to take care of the problem."

"Yeah, about that. I did some research and apparently the average auror response time is 10 minutes. What are we supposed to do for 10 minutes? 10 minutes is more than enough for someone to cast at least dozen spell. Shouldn't a person be able to hold their ground for at least 10 minutes?" pointed out Harry, while rest of the class murmured in agreement.

"Also, I noticed something about the course aim. No.2 says "Recognize situation in which defense magic can legally be used." Now, I would understand if it said "Offense magic: instead of "Defense magic.", but defense magic, just like it's name is capable of only defense. In a situation of attack, no one has time to stop and think "Hmm… If I use this spell to defend myself, will I be punished?" It amazes me that you can get punished for protecting yourself." said Harry.

"Enough!" shrieked Umbridge. "You, Mr Potter, will be joining your brother in detention, tonight in my office."

* * *

"I still don't understand what you were thinking Harry!" said Ginny in annoyed voice. "Why did you have to go against Umbridge?"

"I told you Ginny, I wanted to see how low that women was." said Harry casually.

"Did you talk to Professor Flitwick about this? You didn't actually break any rules." said Neville.

"I talked to him but his hands are tied. He tried to talk to Umbridge about it but Umbridge just refused to listen. Of course, with the ministry backing her up there was nothing he could do." said Harry. "He did restore 50 points Umbridge took away. He said he's sorry that he couldn't do more."

"Harry, just don't provoke her again. She's a vile women and to make it worse, she has the ministry's support. Who knows what she will do to you." said Hermione.

"Relax Hermione. I'll be fine." said Harry. "I gotta go. It's detention time."

Harry entered Umbridge's office. It almost made him sick to see that the office was completely pink and covered with frilly materials.

"Have a seat Mr Potter." said Umbridge, pointing at one of the desk.

The detention was supposed to start at 9 but but Aiden showed up at 9:20.

"You're late Mr Potter." said Umbridge.

"I had to meet Du-someone." said Aiden.

"Regardless, that's 50 points from Gryffindor." said Umbridge. "Let's get started. You two will be doing lines."

"Lines?" frowned Harry.

"Yes. No need to get your own quill out. You will be using a special quill." said Umbridge as she gave them a black quill.

"What should I write and for how long?" said Harry.

"I must not tell lies. And you are to write it until the message sinks in." said Umbridge.

Confused, but Harry started to write.

 _I must not tell lies_

 _I must not tell lies_

 _I must not tell lies_

Then, Harry felt pain in his right hand. He looked at it and to his shock, it looked as if somebody had carved in _I must not tell lies_ on his hands.

"Anything wrong Mr Potter?" said Umbridge in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Not at all." said Harry. So that's how you're going to play… Alright, time to taste your own medicine.

"What is that!" said Harry in loud voice, pointing at a window.

"What is it Mr Potter?" demanded Umbridge.

"I think I just saw something, no someone staring at me from the window!" said Harry.

"What!" said Umbridge as she frantically made over to the window. Using this moment as an opportunity, Harry quickly casted a spell on the quill and casted another spell towards Umbridge.

Umbridge soon realized that she was on a high story building and it would be impossible for a person to look through her window. Umbridge turned and glared at Harry.

"My mistake Professor. I could have sworn I saw something out in the window." said Harry innocently.

"There's nothing out in the window. Get back to writing lines Mr Potter." said Umbridge angrily.

Harry continued writing.

 _I must not tell lies_

 _I must not tell lies_

 _I must not tell lies_

Then, Umbridge gasped. Harry continued writing and Umbridge looked like she was in more pain every second.

"Give me your wand Mr Potter." said Umbridge.

"Why Professor?" asked Harry.

"Hand them over now!" shouted Umbridge. Harry handed over his wand and she muttered Priori incantatem. The spell revealed that the last spell Harry used was Lumos.

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry, grinning inwardly. Of course the wand showed that the last spell he used was Lumos. He casted wandless spell on the quill.

Umbridge snatched away Harry and Aiden's quill.

"I believe this is enough for today. You may go." said Umbridge.

"So I'm done?" said Aiden looking relieved.

"Yes! Now get out! Go!" Umbridge nearly screamed as she pushed both out.

* * *

After the detention, Umbridge was getting more and more unbearable. The defense lessons were still a joke and Umbridge begin passing various educational decrees. One of those decrees made her the new High Inquisitor, which basically gave her more authority over other teachers. Pretty much nobody could do anything about her.

"This is our O.W.L year and we are being taught nothing. This can't go on." said Hermione.

"At least in history of magic, as boring as it is, we actually learn something. DADA is just a waste of time." said Neville as he picked up a pebble and threw it towards the black lake.

"I can't stand her! Every class, she somehow manages to bring Harry's name into the conversation and make him look like some sort of attention seeking lunatic!" said Ginny.

"She is rather unpleasant. I bet even the Nargles stays away from her." said Luna.

"I've been thinking of something. Maybe, we should create a group." said Hermione.

"What, to bring together group of remarkable people so they could fight the battles we never could?" sniggered Harry.

"I'm serious Harry! Maybe we should create a study group. We can learn and practice defense on our own." said Hermione.

"Tell us more about it." said Neville.

"Well, we can get people who are interested to join us and we could meet at certain dates. We could practice and learn defense, offense and anything else that will be practical." said Hermione.

"That's actually a great idea. We'll especially need something like this with Voldemort back." said Ginny.

"Ok, then Ginny, Neville and Luna can try to get some people who are interested. Hermione can start planning. I'm gonna make some calls." said Harry.

* * *

Harry entered the Hog's head and looked around for two people. He saw the familiar duo sitting on chair in front of the counter.

"Hi guys. You came." smiled Harry.

"Of course we did." snorted Logan.

"Professor Xavier liked the plan of yours because if we successfully teach them to defend themselves, that could mean more people on our side." said Scott.

"Actually, it's Hermione's plan." said Harry. Then, Hermione came to Harry and tapped on his shoulder.

"Harry. We're all ready for you guys. It's that room over there." said Hermione.

"Alright, let's go. Say, Hermione. How many people were interested? Five? Seven?" asked Harry.

"Well.. actually. It's more than that." said Hermione.

When Harry opened the door, he was greeted with over twenty people. After doing a count, Harry found out that there were 28 people.

"Ok, this is whole lot more than I expected but I guess it's ok." said Harry.

People begin to chatter more when they saw Logan and Scott enter. Colin immediately snapped a picture.

"Attention please!" said Hermione. "Thank you all for coming. We are here because we need a teacher. Someone who is actually experienced in defense."

"Why?" said someone.

"What do you mean why? Voldemort is back and he is gathering forces. Isn't that good enough reason?" said Neville incredulously.

"So he's says." said the boy pointing at Harry.

"Just who are you anyway?" snapped Ginny.

"Zacharias Smith. I just want to know where's the proof? Only he and Aiden knows about what happened at the third task. I tried asking Aiden but all he talked about was himself." said Zacharias.

"Ok, you want to know what happened? I got kidnapped by Pettigrew along with Aiden. We were used to resurrect Voldemort and he came back. The End." said Harry.

"Where's the proof?" pressed Zacharias.

"I'm not here to talk about what happened that day. I'm just here to talk about the group we are forming. I'm not going to waste my time convincing an idiot to believe in something. If that's all you are interested in, the door's that way." said Harry.

Then there was silence. "My point is I don't care if you believe in Voldemort's return or not. There are still dangers out in the world and our goal is to make sure that you guys can at least hold your ground." said Harry.

"What will you, Wolverine and Cyclops teach us?" asked Colin excitedly.

"Good question." said Hermione. "Well, we plan on covering basic dueling and even some advanced charms like Patronus charm."

"Also, we're thinking about physical combats and strength training." said Harry.

Zacharias Smith let out a rude scoff. "Muggle combat? What good could muggle combat do to us?"

"You. Get your ass over here." said Logan.

Zacharias stood up walked towards Logan. And as soon as Zacharias was near Logan, Logan grabbed him by his arm, twisted it to his back and pinned him straight to the ground.

"Does this answer your question?" said Logan. When Logan released him, Zacharias scrambled to his feet and got back to his feet.

"As Logan demonstrated, non magical combat is very important. What if you lose your wand during confrontation? Then what? Are you just going to let yourself get attacked?" said Harry. "There will be times where we will practice magic and times we will do physical training. Other members of the X Men will be helping out in the training as well."

"How often are we going to meet?" asked Seamus.

"Everyone, please take one." said Hermione pulling out a pouch. Inside, there were galleons. "I casted some charms on these coins. The dates and the place we will meet will be shown in this coin."

After everyone received a coin, Hermione pulled out a parchment. "Also, everyone who is going to join has to sign their name on this parchment. It will prevent anyone from betraying us."

* * *

"I can't believe that today bitch passed a decree that bans all clubs and meetings!" said Ginny as she bit into an eclair. Harry and Ginny were enjoying themselves another kitchen date. "Can you believe that joining a club without Umbridge's permission is now going against the ministry?"

"Well, the ministry already hates me for declaring Voldemort's return so it won't be much change." said Harry.

"Well, I'm on your side. Always remember that." said Ginny. "Have you found out where we can have the meeting?"

"No. I just need to find a room that's big, secretive, and safe to practice spells. But I haven't had any luck finding it yet." said Harry.

"Excuse me Harry Potter sir." said Dobby.

"Oh hi Dobby. No thanks. Ginny and I had enough to eat." said Harry.

"Oh, it's not that Harry Potter sir. Dobby couldn't help but overhear about Harry Potter needing a room." said Dobby.

"Yeah. We need a room that is big, secretive and safe to practice spells. Do you know any room like that?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir. When Dobby came to work for Hogwarts, other elves told Dobby about a room that Dobby has to pass by it three times and think about the need to enter. Then, the room will open and always be equipped for the seeker's need." said Dobby.

"What's the room called?" asked Ginny.

"We elves call it Come and Go room but it is also called the Room of Requirements Miss Wheezy." said Dobby.

"Where is this room?" asked Harry.

"Come with Dobby, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will show you the way." said Dobby.

 _A/N: Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Oh, and any suggestions on what the defense group could be called? I have few ideas but I would love to hear from you guys._

 _Thank you Guest and Red Dragon._

 _Mizzrazz72: The ideology of the X Men is to help the innocent, regardless of who they are, whether they be innocent civilian or prejudiced bigots._

 _Andorxor: Kurt has German accent in his english._

 _Khatix: That will be explained soon._

 _Guest (Chapter 43): I usually read the suggestions and pick the ones I believe are best suited for the chapter. Order doesn't matter._

 _MeinGimli: Thank you for the idea. It will definitely be a fun idea to use in the future._


	45. Chapter 45: The defense group

_**RJStephenson: Hey Folks I'm back! Firstly, I would like to give out thanks to each and one of you who have given me suggestions on the name for the new defense group. Shout outs to Sundown17, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Guest, Jostanos, Red Dragon, WhiteElfElder, Cj and Broken Brother Matthews!**_

 _ **Deadpool: So what is the name anyway?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Now, telling it here will be spoiler wouldn't it? You'll just have to read to see! You know, I was thoroughly tempted to call it the X Force.**_

 _ **Deadpool: YOU BASTARD! That's copyrighted name you know! I created it, therefore you need to pay me if you want to use that.**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Fortunately, I am not using that name. I was also tempted to use Deadpool Does Defense Dramatically or Quadruple D for short. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 45: The defense group

"Is everyone here?" said Harry to the group. Harry did a quick count and the number was same as the number from Hogs head.

"Firstly, welcome to our first official meeting. I'm glad everyone could come here without any problem. I know you are all itching to practice some new spells but there is one thing that needs to be done first." said Harry. "We need a name for this group. Anyone have suggestions?"

"How about "We hate Umbridge league"?" George yelled.

"Tempting but no." said Harry.

"The Anti Aiden and Dumbledore group?" yelled Fred.

"Again, tempting but how about something shorter." said Harry.

"Fantastic Twenty Nine!" said Colin.

"How about something more original?" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"The Growling commandos?" said Dennis.

"Original?" said Harry.

"How about Defense Association?" said Cho.

"That's actually the best one we got so far. Any other suggestions?" asked Harry.

"How about… X Mages? We are group of wizards and witches who are affiliated with the X Men." proposed Ginny.

"That's actually good suggestion. Let's take a vote. Those in favor of Defense Association?" said Harry and saw that few people raised their hands.

"OK. Those in favor of X Mage?" asked Harry and most put their hands up. "OK, the name of our group is now the X Mages." Hermione wrote X Mage on top of the list with everyone's name.

"I believe we can start with basic dueling. How many people know how to use the disarming charm?"

About half raised their hand.

"Those who know disarming charm, find someone who doesn't and start teaching them. If everyone can use that charm without problem, we will try some more advanced charms as well as fighting techniques." said Harry.

Then, large training dummies appeared out of nowhere. "Must be one of Room of Requirements magic." said Neville.

"Very handy. We picked a good room." said Harry.

"It's good that not many people know about this room. After all, with Umbridge banning all groups and clubs that won't go through her approval… We will get in big trouble if she finds out about this." said Hermione.

"Well, here's the thing about humanity. When you ban something from them, they have the tendency to do it even more." said Harry. "We should go and help practice."

They helped everyone practice for about an hour and half. By the end of the meeting, everyone could use the disarming charm perfectly.

"Most are very fast learners." commented Luna.

"Yeah. I think we will be able to try things like stunning charm on our next meeting." said Hermione.

"Plus some dueling techniques as well." said Harry, satisfied with the first meeting of the X Mages.

* * *

Things at Hogwarts had its ups and downs.

The up was that Hagrid came back from his trip.

The down was that he came back with a large bruise on his face, meaning that his mission with the giants had failed.

Another up was that the X Mage meetings were going smoothly and everyone was actually learning well.

The down was that Umbridge was named the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, meaning that she had the right to swoop around other teachers lessons.

Right now, Harry was writing down meaningless things from the meaningless book while Umbridge kept going on and on about how Voldemort was not back, how the ministry was pretty much god and why the past DADA teachers sucked. Aiden had already gotten himself landed on a detention.

"None of the previous teachers had followed the ministry approved guideline at all. Of course they were all worthless teachers anyway. There was a fraud, a half breed and a senile ex auror. Oh, actually, Professor Quirrell was an exception. Only he was a great teacher." said Umbridge.

"Yeah, I'm sure a veteran auror was a worse teacher then a coward who was afraid of his own shadow. Also, I'm actually glad that previous teachers didn't follow the ministry guideline. Because that meant we would have been wasting our time even longer learning crap has less value then a rock on a street." snorted Harry.

Umbridge sharply turned around to see who dared to mock her and narrowed her eyes when she saw that it was Harry. She gritted her teeth. "100 points from Ravenclaw and detention with Mr Filch tonight. Get back to work and no more talking!"

Other students all looked surprised. When Aiden had talked back to Umbridge, he not only got points taken away, but also got in detention with Umbridge. Many had heard about what happens at Umbridge's detention so they were surprised that Harry got detention with Filch.

Students thought and realized that that was not the only weird thing about Umbridge. She avoided going near Harry and only openly glare at him, as if he was some sort of pesky pest that can't be taken care of.

When students begin to whisper amongst themselves, Umbridge shouted shrilly "There is no need for talking! Get back to work!"

Harry inwardly grinned. So Umbridge is trying to avoid him. She really must have hated the taste of her own medicine.

"She must have thought that the reverse effect of the quill only happened because of me. She's not afraid to do it to others." thought Harry. He had heard that people who tried to defend him from Umbridge were getting detentions as well. "I'll have to up the dosage."

* * *

"Good news everyone. On our next meeting, I think I might be able to have handful of X Men over to help us train." announced Harry at the end of X Mage meeting.

Everyone cheered and begin to make their way out, not before Harry stopped the Hufflepuff prefects, Ravenclaw prefects and Hermione.

"Few moments please." said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ernie.

"Were there people from your house who got in detention with Umbridge?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Justin got a detention with her after Umbridge when she caught him talking about how You-Know-Who might be back." said Hannah.

"Lisa got a detention few days ago and I saw what happened to her. It looked so painful." shuddered Padma.

"What pisses me off most is that there's nothing we can do about this." said Ernie angrily.

"With the minister backing her up and Daily Prophet under control of Fudge supporters, no wonder Umbitch walks around this place as if she owns it." growled Terry.

"Listen carefully, this is an important information. It should not get into any wrong ears." said Harry as he lowered his voice.

The others leaned forward. "Hermione, you remember that day I got a detention on the first defense class?"

"Yes. You and Aiden got detention that day." said Hermione.

"That day, Umbridge told me to do lines with her quill. As soon as I discovered the effect, I put a spell on the quill that did the reverse: instead of my body, the message got carved into her boy. The more I wrote, the deeper the scar got. I'm going to teach you guys about that spell."

"That's clever." sniggered Ernie.

"Didn't she get suspicious? I mean, didn't she check your wand?" asked Padma.

"I cast the charm wandlessly so she couldn't find anything from my wand. Now I know you guys and the rest can't use wandless magic. So here's what you should do. If you hear that someone from your house got a detention with Umbridge, teach them the spell but give them an additional wand. Maybe you can lend them your wand for the night. That person can cast the reverse spell with the extra wand and if Umbridge ask him or her for the wand, he or she can hand over their own wand." said Harry. "But as I said, this is an important information so it can't go into the wrong ear."

"So, no Umbridge supporters and no Aiden?" asked Hermione.

"Precisely." said Harry.

* * *

Aiden got out of the pensieve. "So that was You-Know-Who's family." said Aiden.

"Yes and call him Voldemort. It's just a name." said Dumbledore when he saw Aiden flinch.

"Yes sir." said Aiden. "So his mom used a love potion or imperius curse on Tom Riddle Sr to keep him."

"Correct. That is why love is the power that you will use to defeat Voldemort Aiden." said Dumbledore.

"I don't understand sir." said Aiden, who thought love was a useless power. "I don't see how we will win the war with love. What are we going to do, hug them to death?"

"Now, now my boy. Voldemort does not know love but you do. Love can unlock a more powerful magic. That is the power Voldemort will never have. Now, are you currently in relationship or is there someone you currently like?"

"No I'm not dating someone right now. And there is this girl I like but she's with my loser of brother." said Aiden.

"That is a problem." said Dumbledore.

"I don't get why she would choose me over that loser. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" said Aiden in frustration.

"Don't worry Aiden. I'm currently having Severus brew a potion that will make her like you and be loyal to you." said Dumbledore. "It's an advanced potion plus Severus has other duties so it will take some time. But once it is finished, I'll immediately give them to you."

"Thank you sir." said Aiden. The very thought made him smile: him having Ginny Weasley all for himself. He could just imagine Harry's face when he snogged Ginny in front of him. Plus, it will be a great way to get back on Ron as well.

* * *

A group of five were huddled up together with their wands out.

"Keep your guard up." whispered Dean. "These people are experts when it comes to stuff like this."

"I wish I knew what each of their ability was. Maybe that would give us more means to counter them." muttered Susan.

"Well, Wolverine can extend claws from his fist and has a healing factor, Nightcrawler can teleport to everywhere, Ice Man can shoot well, ice. Colossus can turn met-" said Colin but Anthony cut him off.

"We don't need a crash course on the X Men Colin." said Anthony. "We should stop talking and woah!" The ground suddenly turned slippery and Anthony slipped, landing on his bottom.

"Ice!" gasped Dean when he suddenly couldn't move his legs. He looked down and to his surprise, he saw a pair of hand grabbing his leg and pulling him down. Dean kept going down on the ground as if the ground had turned into a quick sand.

Dean pulled out his wand and shot a stinging hex towards the hand that was on his leg. The hand let the leg go and Dean was able to stand properly.

Then, a group of man launched themselves at Dean and Dean found himself completely surrounded by group of man who looked exactly like each other.

Anthony tried to help Dean but soon found himself unable to move as he found himself held onto tightly by pair of metal arms. Colin was pinned on the wall by a person and with Susan pinned on the ground by a large wolf, the room of requirement changed back to a room with comfy chairs.

"Training over." said Scott in loud voice as he looked around various immobilized students. "This has proven that there are lot of works to do. It's very clear that most of you aren't even familiar with basic combat skills."

"All in all, you all would be killed out there before you can say jack daniels. You all sucked ass." said Logan. "Now get your ass up and do 30 push ups minimum."

* * *

Ginny walked down the hallway. She was quite exhausted after the intense training she had with the X Men so she was looking forward to spending the rest of the day resting.

"Hey Ginny!" called someone and Ginny turned around and saw that it was Aiden Potter.

"Yes?" said Ginny stiffly.

"Listen, how about you start going out with me?" said Aiden as if it's some sort of great honor.

"I'm already going out with Harry." said Ginny.

"Yeah but I know you don't really like him. Just ditch him and go out with me. I mean, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and he's a nobody." said Aiden.

"Listen you conceited douchebag." growled Ginny as she glared at Aiden. "I will repeat it very clearly so get it through your thick head. I don't care if you were the Boy-Who-Lived or the ruler of the world. The fact that you are a rude, arrogant jerk does not change and I will not go out with you. I have too much respect for myself."

Aiden's face went red. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and the Gryffindor prefect! You better go out with me or… or I'll put you in detention!"

"Good luck with that." snorted Ginny. "I'll love to see you try. Besides, I bet even you know that you don't actually deserve that prefect badge."

"Shut up! That's 50 points from Gryffindor for not following the prefect's order! Go out with me or I'll have Dumbledore expell you!" shouted Aiden. By this point, many students have gathered around them.

"As I said." said Ginny. "Good. Luck. With. That." And she turned around to leave.

"You should be grateful that I'm even offering you this chance! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and you are just a girl from family who lives in dirt! Get back here when I'm talking to you!" shouted Aiden.

"MR POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I had heard just enough from you! First of all, not only do I cancel the fifty point you took away, not that prefects even have power to take away that much point, but I am also taking your prefect badge! I warned you what would happen if I catch you abusing your privileges. Now hand them over."

"You can't do that! I'll tell Dumbl-"

"Dumbledore will not help you. I clearly warned him about the consequences of you abusing your power." said McGonagall sternly as she caught the summoned prefect badge.

"Just a minute Minerva." said a sickeningly sweet voice. Umbridge, who was wearing a thick clothing that covered everywhere but her head came.

"Yes Dolores?" said Umbridge stiffly.

"As you know, I am the High inquisitor of Hogwarts." said Umbridge.

"How could I not know? It's posted on the wall of the great hall." muttered Umbridge.

"As the High inquisitor of Hogwarts, I have the right to overrule any teacher's punishment. I believe Mr Potter's punishment simply isn't enough. I am going to not only take away his prefect badge, but also give him detention with me for the rest of the month." said Umbridge.

"Very well. Mr Potter? You are having detention with Professor Umbridge everyday for the rest of the month." said McGonagall sternly.

Aiden started sputtering in disbelief and McGonagall yelled "What are you all staring at? This is not a spectacle. Go back to your common rooms!"

Everyone begin to go on their way, except Ginny and Harry.

"Man is he annoying!" said Ginny. Then she saw Harry. "I don't know why that idiot keeps demanding that I date-"

Harry cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. "This is why I find you so attractive."

* * *

Umbridge was in her office. Finally, a good day. It hasn't been such a good week to be Dolores Umbridge.

After that damn Harry Potter had somehow reversed the effect of the blood quill, she couldn't have Harry Potter with her during detention. The worst she could do was assign him to help Filch.

So she thought she will feel better if she let numerous other students use the blood quill. But to her complete shock, the quill had the same reverse effect! Now she had scars all over her body like "I must not tell lies" "I will not interrupt my superiors" and even "I will refrain from snogging my girlfriend in public" To her dismay, whenever she checked their wands, the spell showed that the last spell used on their wand was a spell that was used commonly in classrooms.

She gritted her teeth. Cornelius was right. Things at Hogwarts was far worse than he had imagined.

She had to crush the Potter brats and Dumbledore.

At least she can punish Aiden Potter without any repercussions. At least there was that.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around his office, fighting the urge to bash his head against the wall. He could not believe that Minerva had stripped Aiden of his prefect badge and gave it to Neville Longbottom!

Not only that, Umbridge put Aiden in detention for the rest of the month, meaning he couldn't train Aiden for a long time.

This was not good. He had tried to convince Minerva to return the prefect badge to Aiden and cancel his detention but her answer was firm.

"No. I told you that he only had one chance and I caught him abusing his privilege. And to get a girl to date him of all things! Unlike Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom actually deserves the badge and I have full faith that he will be a splendid prefect. Also, I will not and can not cancel his punishments. Dolores has assigned that punishment as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I never believed I would say this but for once, I agree with her. Mr Potter deserved what he got. You need to stop encouraging his behavior Albus! With you keep showing your blatant favoritism for him, he still acts as if having a "Boy-Who-Lived" title means he is better than everyone. I stand by what I said."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. Why did Umbridge had to intervene? At least then he wouldn't have gotten detention. After his first detention with Umbridge, Dumbledore had advised Aiden to keep his head down and stay out of trouble with Umbridge.

His plan for the greater good was not going the way it was supposed to be. If only that Weasley girl accepted Aiden! This whole hassle wouldn't have happened! Didn't she realize that she would be the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived? Why couldn't anyone but him see the greater good?

At least the potion brewing is going smoothly. That way, he could carry out his plan after the winter break.

* * *

 _It was dark. There were rows and rows of shelves all tightly packed with silvery orbs._

 _He could see a red haired man standing with a light coming out of his wand tip._

 _Then he launched himself on to that man, plunging his fang deeply into the man's flesh. He felt the bone crack and warm gush of blood. The man fell to the ground with blood coming out of his side._

 _He launched himself again. And again, and again. The blood splattered onto the floor._

* * *

Harry immediately got up from his bed and checked the time. It was still late at night. That man was Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley.

He must have been in the department of mystery during Order duties. And that snake… He had managed to take a glimpse of the snake's tail. It was very large and he remembered the color.

It was the same snake he saw during his first vision, where Voldemort murdered an old man.

He got up from his bed and ran to Lily's office. He banged on the door until Lily came out.

"Harry? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Lily.

"No time to explain. Is Arthur Weasley on guard duty in order?" asked Harry.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Lily.

"No time to explain. He got attacked. He's in critical danger. Someone should get him now." said Harry firmly.

"I'll call James." said Lily as she rushed to the fireplace. About twenty minute later, Lily returned. "James found Arthur lying on a pool of blood. He took him to St Mungos. Excuse me, but I'll have to tell the Weasley children about this."

Lily rushed towards the Gryffindor dormitory as Harry made his way back to the Ravenclaw common room.

There was something that was bothering him. How was he able to see what Voldemort's snake doing? Now, if he saw Voldemort attacking Mr Weasley (Harry shuddered at the very thought.) it would have made sense. He did use to have Voldemort's soul on his head and that caused him to be able to see Voldemort's mind once in a while. But that was Voldemort's snake. Not Voldemort.

The link he had with Voldemort was very weak. So to be able to see Voldemort's mind, it had to be an even more intense feeling than usual. But attacking someone wasn't even an intense feeling. How could this be explained?

* * *

James and Lily walked into the Potter Manor. It was soon winter holiday and they had just gotten back from the order meeting.

To say that James and Lily were dissatisfied with the order meeting would have been an understatement. Severus was not providing them with any kind of important information (all he ever said was "The Dark Lord's forces are growing bigger and bigger). Also, the date and time of small scale muggle attacks were often wrong. The order had managed to save few people from the attack, but most of the time, the Death Eaters escaped before they could be apprehended because the order couldn't attack them properly as Dumbledore had forbidden them from using any kind of spell that could be lethal.

They couple came into the living room and was surprised to see Sirius, Remus and Mad eye Moody waiting for them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you all went home." said James.

"We are here because we couldn't talk about this at the Grimmauld place." said Sirius.

"We wanted to ask you two something." said Remus.

"You see, I noticed something." said Mad eye. "Every time the order meeting ends, you two huddle together and whisper amongst yourselves. Every time. Then you pull out that little device that muggles used to communicate with themselves. What's going on."

"What I talk about with my wife is none of your business!" said James.

"Come on James. You and I both know Lily wasn't talking about sex." said Sirius. "Why do you even have a phone in the first place?"

"I-I was talking to Petunia!" lied Lily.

"You mean your sister who abandoned Harry in foreign land and who's currently in jail with her husband?" said Remus. "Lily, can't you trust us? Just tell us."

James and Lily looked at each other. "Before I answer. What are your current thoughts on Dumbledore and the Order."

"Huh?" said Sirius.

"You heard me. Unless you can honestly answer that question, I am not saying another word." said James.

"I… I kinda lost lot of respect for Dumbledore this past months." admitted Remus. "I was getting uncomfortable with the way he encouraged Aiden's behaviors but the final straw was when he refused to do anything about that short lived Anti Mutant law. To think Dumbledore was prejudiced against Mutants. Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way about werewolves?"

"The order is doing nothing useful." said Moody gruffly. "Dumbledore making us pull our punches is greatly hindering our progress. This is a war for goodness sake!"

"The fact that he trusts Snivellus makes me want to quit the order but this is the only organization that is currently against Voldemort. That's the only reason I haven't quit yet."

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded. "Well you see Sirius. There's this another group."

"It's a group that's going against Voldemort and their method if quite different from that of Dumbledore. Now, I can only tell you about this group if and only if you swear to tell no one." said Lily.

"I swear. If that group really existed anyway, I would join it on the spot." said Sirius.

"I want to be in as well." said Remus.

"Make it three." said Moody.

Lily pulled out the cell phone and pressed the numbers. "Professor? It's Lily Potter. I have some new information and some more people who might be interested in joining you."

 _A/N: Hello folks. I'm sure you noticed that this was a very late update. My apologies. You see, I have written a one shot based around a suggestion one reviewer gave me (It's called Turnabout Love Potion. It's a crossover one shot between Harry Potter and Ace Attorney. Go check it out!) Plus, I was moving to a completely different environment. I offer you my deepest apology and promise that the next chapter will be updated much much sooner then this chapter. By the way the next chapter will have what I believe to be a surprise ending. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!_

 _Once again, I would like to thank everyone who gave me so many good suggestions._


	46. Chapter 46: Things over the winter

_**RJStephenson: I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. I had a bit of writer's block. The first part of this chapter was very challenging to write.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Here's I'll help you write the next chapter. How about, "Hey folks. I now realize I suck donkey ass at writing. Therefore I quit. Adios." How about this?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: No way Jose. You know, I had a blast writing the last part and the "surprise" ending.**_

 _ **Deadpool: What is that ending anyway?**_

 _ **RJStephenson: You'll just have to see it yourself! To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 46: Things over the winter

"Ah, I recognize you. Professor Moody wasn't it?" said Professor Xavier.

"Just call me Mad eye. I was not much of a professor anyway." said Moody gruffly.

"So these three are the new recruits you were talking about Professor?" asked Scott.

"Yes. They wish assist us in same way James and Lily does." said Professor Xavier.

"What are your exact plans with Death Eaters and Voldemort?" asked Remus.

"Same thing you do to rabid dogs: remove their head from their body." said Logan.

"This guy has my respect." said Moody. "Lily was right. This place is the place I was looking for."

"What would Dumbledore say when he finds out you three are going to join us as well?" asked Scott.

"He's not going to be happy for sure. But I don't give a rat's ass about it. All three of us has lost respect for Dumbledore." said Sirius. "I lost my respect when he blindly trusted Snape and insisted that others do the same."

"He lost my respect when I saw his opinion of mutants. Who's to say he doesn't secretly feel the same way about my kind?" sighed Remus.

"He refused to do anything active for the war. I couldn't decide whether he was naive or senile when he said he believed that Death Eaters should have a chance to redeem themselves. Bullshit! They are nothing but murderers and criminals who should have been dealt with long time ago." said Moody angrily.

"Good. Why don't we get down to business? What have you got to share with us Lily?" asked Professor Xavier.

Lily begin to explain about various things that has been going on: recent movements in the Order, Dumbledore's stance and Arthur getting attacked.

"About that, I've been meaning to ask you a question." said Remus. "How did you know Arthur got attacked?"

"Well, in the middle of the night, Harry came knocking on my door and said Arthur got attacked and that he was in critical danger." said Lily.

"Harry told you?" said James in surprised voice.

"Harry, as in the boy you ditched long time ago?" asked Mad eye bluntly.

"Yes, it was Harry... Come to think of it, how did Harry know about Arthur's attack?" frowned Lily.

"I suppose you know the answer?" said Sirius as he turned to Professor Xavier. "You don't seem very surprised at all about Harry alerting us."

"First, give me your word that anything we discuss here will not leave this very manor." said Professor X.

"We all were prepared for that the moment we stepped in here." said James.

"Harry has some kind of connection with Voldemort." said Professor X.

"What?" said everyone in surprise.

"It's a rare instance but when Voldemort feels intense emotion, Harry has a vision of that event. Though, what strikes me as odd is that what Harry saw this time was Voldemort's snake, not Voldemort himself. Also, at least for someone like Voldemort, attacking someone is not an intense emotion. So we have not completely understood how this connection works, there is no doubt that Harry has those." explained Professor Xavier.

"What I want to know is how and why Potter has a connection with Voldemort." said Moody.

"When Harry first came to us, we discovered that there was piece of Voldemort within him." said Professor X.

"What do you mean by "piece of Voldemort"?" asked James.

"We are not entirely sure yet. Anyway, we have managed to get rid of that part but we found out many years later that that connection still exists. The connection is very weak, so Harry only has vision when Voldemort is feeling intense emotion. I believe that his connection will exist until either Voldemort or Harry dies." said Professor grimly.

James and Lily felt a chill going down their spines. Professor Xavier's word reminded them of the prophecy: the connection will exist until either Voldemort or Harry dies, _for neither can live while the other survives._

Then, a thought went through their head.

"P-P-Professor. Is Harry the Boy-Who-Lived?" stammered Lily.

The others looked surprised at Lily's question and then they looked at Professor X for the answer.

"Yes. He is the Boy-Who-Lived" said Professor X.

Everyone gasped. "How long have you known about it?" said James as he grabbed a nearby chair for balance.

"I had a suspicion but it was confirmed during Harry and Voldemort's last confrontation. Voldemort told Harry about the night of the attack." said Professor Xavier.

Everyone looked completely speechless.

"But really, does it make any difference? Voldemort targets Harry and we will fight back. What Harry is does not matter in the war at all." said Professor simply.

"D-Does Dumbledore know about this?" asked Remus.

"Do you think he knows? Ask yourself. If Dumbledore knew that Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived, what do you think will be his reaction?" asked Professor X.

"Easy. He'll do everything he's doing to Aiden Potter. Give him training, treat him as if he's the greatest thing since himself." said Mad eye gruffly.

"Exactly. Dumbledore does not know about this at all. He's so arrogant that he believes he could not possibly wrong, to the point he won't consider any other possibility." said Professor X.

"Crap… So Dumbledore's been training the wrong kid all these years." muttered Sirius.

"But as Professor said, it's not a big deal for us. We are training everyone to their fullest potential. Dumbledore seems to be completely relying on the "Boy-Who-Lived" to win this war. Relying on one strategy without any back up plans is a very poor strategy. " said Scott, shaking his head. "When is the next Order meeting?" asked Scott.

"Dumbledore said we will have one next Thursday." said Moody.

"Fabulous. And I'm certain that you are all capable of protecting your minds?" asked Professor X.

"Occlumency is one of the skills needed to be an auror." said Sirius. "Legilimency don't work on Werewolf and Lily can do occlumency quite well."

"Is that so?" said Professor Xavier and he immediately attacked their minds. All of them, with the exception of Moody, looked startled for a moment and tried to push Professor Xavier out of their mind.

Professor Xavier pulled out of their minds. "Not bad. With that much power, you will be able to resist Dumbledore before he sees any crucial information. If that is all, I'll be seeing you next week."

* * *

"Last one. 30 push up. Start now." ordered Logan as he observed the trainees in front of him. Everyone looked exhausted from training. But they started their push up, as they knew arguing with Logan was worse than doing push ups.

"I know you only did 29 push up. Give me 10 more." said Logan to Lavender.

"I did 29. Surely skipping one won't hurt!" complained Lavender.

"Let me make it clear pretty face." growled Logan into her face. "There is going to be a war and whatever side you are in, if you don't build your body up, you can get your pretty ass handed over in less then a second. There are scums out there that will do things to you that your little mind won't even imagine. I'll make easy to understand: suffer the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. Choose."

Lavender immediately begin to do more push ups. When everyone was finished, Harry addressed the members of the X Mage.

"Another great meeting everyone. Have a great winter holiday. Relax, but exercise once in a while ok?" said Harry. Everyone said ok and started to head out.

"I'll see you in few days." said Harry as he saw Logan going towards the exit that led to Hogs Head (The room of requirement never ceases to amaze people).

Harry saw Neville, Hermione and Luna waiting for him. According to Hermione, all Weasley children left the school when they heard about their father. Harry missed Ginny but he cheered himself by reminding him that she wasn't going away to attend a funeral. Ginny's father was alive and that's what mattered.

"So, what are your plans for the break?" asked Harry.

"Daddy says he's going to take me to France." said Luna dreamily. "There we might find the Crumple horned snorkack."

"I'll be at home." said Hermione.

"You should come over to the new base Hermione. Bobby really misses you." said Harry and he chuckled when he saw Hermione blush.

"What about you Neville? You should come by to our new base." said Harry.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can go." said Neville.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Well, on winter break, my gran and I always visit my parents." said Neville.

"Oh." said Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer though." said Neville.

As Harry parted with his friends, Harry opened his computer and contacted Professor X.

* * *

"There she is Professor." said Harry as he pushed Professor Xavier's wheelchair towards a Leaky cauldron table in the corner.

"Lady Augusta Longbottom I presume?" asked Professor X.

"Yes. And you must be Professor Xavier and Mr Harry Potter. Neville told me a great deal about you and what I heard from you is that you are very different from that other Potter." said the old lady.

"Thank you." said Harry politely.

"Do I need to go over what today's meeting is about?" asked Professor X.

"Can you really heal my son and daughter in law?" asked Mrs Longbottom.

"I believe there should be no problem." said Professor Xavier. "I will give you a note with the meeting location, date and time. Harry will pick you up from there and bring you to our facility." said Professor Xavier as he wrote down the address of a place nearby the new base.

Mrs Longbottom picked up the note and looked at it. "I will be seeing you in three days time then…. Professor Xavier I really hope you can help them. St Mungo's declared them incurable…"

"I'll do everything in my power Madame." said Professor X.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place one eye?" grunted Logan.

"Lily told us that this is the place of an upcoming attack Snape told the order. Or should I say, attack that should happen either today or tomorrow, based on the fact that the spy is highly untrustworthy." said Scott.

"Shh. I can sense someone's coming." shushed Jean.

Soon, various popping sound were heard and about a dozen Death Eaters wearing the mask appeared.

"The Dark lord was generous enough to allow us to have this opportunity." said Gibbon, the leader of the group. "Do not disappoint him. Kill and torture any mudblood you see."

The group split off and a duo of Death Eaters blasted the door to one of the house and entered.

"I'm itching to do something." said one of the Death Eater.

"Be patient. And don't even think about hogging it all for yourself." said another.

"Why is it so bloody dark in here? _Lumos._ " said the Death Eater as a light came out of the tip of his wand.

He only had brief seconds to see Logan shoving his claw down his chest, killing him instantly. Before the other Death Eater could yell to alert the others, Logan covered her mouth and sliced his claw across her neck.

In the other house, Scott let out his optic blast on the three Death Eaters. The shields they put up were shattered against the powerful blast and the trio were all blasted on to the wall.

Gibbon frowned when he looked around the houses. It was too quiet. Why wasn't we hearing any screams? Also, did that house just had a bright red light for a moment? He would have understood if it was a bright green light but red light? Cruciatus curses aren't known to display a bright light. Also was that a small black cloud forming over one of the house?

Gibbon was about to go into one of the houses when from the two story house, the window smashed and one of the Death Eater was tossed out from the window. Death Eater's face was bloody and looked as if it had been badly pummeled.

The door of the same house burst opened and a strong gust of wind blew out two Death Eaters who smashed against a nearby wall. They did not get up.

Then, Gibbon spotted an auburn haired women coming towards his way. He immediately fired a spell towards her and to his complete shock, she stopped it by raising one hand towards the direction of the spell.

Gibbon threw more spell and Jean was able to block every single one of them.

"How foolish. Do you really think you are a match for me?" scoffed Jean.

Gibbon charged at Jean and pointed his wand at her. " _Avada-"_

Jean extended her hand and to his surprise, Gibbon felt like he was choking and found himself floating in the air.

Jean then threw him hard on the ground and crack was heard, indicating few broken bones. Jean was about to do it again when Scott stopped him.

"Wait Jean. Don't kill him. We'll need one alive to send back to Voldemort." said Scott.

Logan, Ororo, and Hank begin to move the stabbed, electrified, beaten and burnt Death Eaters into one pile. Gibbon looked at the pile and realized all of the Death Eater he brought were dead.

Gibbon quickly touched the portkey in his pocket and disappeared.

* * *

"Professor? I brought the patients." said Harry.

Professor Xavier greeted Mrs Longbottom and two people who were very pale and clearly looked unwell.

"Welcome. Please, this way." said Professor Xavier as he lead the group to the infirmary.

"Lay them in the bed please." said Professor Xavier.

Harry and Mrs Longbottom helped Frank and Alice on bed. Professor X raised one hand over Frank Longbottom's head.

"It's going to take about half an hour." said Professor. "Jean, you can work on Alice Longbottom?"

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and begin to go through Frank's mind. The mind felt as if something was tangled up badly.

After thirty minutes, Professor X put down his hand. "I believe he should be waking up any minute now."

Mrs Longbottom rushed to his son's bed and looked at him.

Frank Longbottom slowly opened his eyes. "M-mother? Is that you?"

"My son." whispered Mrs Longbottom as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Frank? Augusta? Where are we?" said Alice from other bed.

"All in good time Alice. All in good time." said Mrs Longbottom.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me and Neville…" said Mrs Longbottom, unable to let go of Professor Xavier and Jean's hand.

"I'm glad we could have been help." said Jean.

Harry was watching the scene with a content smile, when he suddenly felt a headache. And he begin to see something.

* * *

Below Voldemort's feet, lied dead Gibbon.

"Remove this filth from my sight." spat Voldemort as couple of Death Eater rushed over and took the corpse out.

"Snape." said Voldemort softly.

"Yes my lord." said Snape as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Explain how despite the fact that you supposedly gave the order the wrong date of the attack, dozen recruit failed their mission and were utterly defeated." said Voldemort.

"I can offer no explanation my lord." said Snape truthfully.

" _Crucio."_ said Voldemort and Snape begin to scream painfully and writhed on the ground. "This better not happen again Snape."

"O-of course my lord." said Snape as he stood up while his legs shook.

"My lord." said Parkinson. "Gibbon stated one who attacked him somehow blocked his attack without a wand. Could Dumbledore have gathered more people capable of wandless magic?"

"Don't be ridiculous." scoffed Goyle. "Everyone knows that wandless magic is impossible. Gibbon obviously mistook it. He never was a bright person."

"Wandless magic is not impossible. My daughter told me that Harry Potter was capable of wandless magic. Didn't your kid tell you that?" said Parkinson.

" _Crucio"_ hissed Voldemort and Parkinson let out a painful begin to scream. "Never mention that name in my presence."

"Y-yes my lord." stammered Parkinson.

"If I may offer my opinion my lord." said Lucius Malfoy. "What if those who attacked Gibbon and the recruits were mutants? I did hear that those mutants have various powers."

"You think Dumbledore is using the mutants? Dumbledore did nothing when there was that Anti Mutant law for a short while. I think that shows what he thinks about them." said Mulcibir.

"Silence Mulcibir." sad Voldemort coldly. "So, you think the Mutants are behind this Lucius? Interesting. Because I recall saying that Mutants will have as much uses as werewolves as they are nothing mut mudbloods. Are you implying that the recruits I picked were so incompetent that they were beaten by bunch of mudbloods?"

"N-no my lord." said Lucius, knowing what was about to happen next.

" _Crucio!"_

Line beak

"Harry. Harry!" said Hank as he shook Harry who opened his eyes.

"Dr McCoy?" said Harry sleepily. "How long was I out for?"

"About one hour Harry." said Scott.

"I just saw Voldemort." said Harry. "You remember that Death Eater who you let go? Voldemort killed him. He was not happy when he heard that the recruits got their asses kicked."

"Did Voldemort said anything about us?" asked Hank.

"No. He dismissed the idea that mere mudbloods could have defeated bunch of purebloods." said Harry. "One of the Death Eater suggested that Dumbledore was using us. Can you believe that?"

"So, Voldemort is not seeing us as threat?" said Hank.

"I don't think he even knows that we are in this war." said Harry.

"Well, the later he learns it, the better. More time for us to prepare and attack." said Scott.

* * *

"Neville, are you ready to go?" asked Mrs Longbottom.

"Yes gran." said Neville. Neville about to do his annual winter visit to his parents. Even though they didn't recognize him, he still felt happy when he saw his parents.

"Alright Neville, grab my arm." said Augusta. Neville grabbed his grandmother's arm and the two apparated.

To Neville's confusion, he did not arrive in St Mungo's.

"Gran? I think we are in a wrong place." said Neville.

"Oh, we are in the right place Neville." said Agusta.

"You're here. This way please." said Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" said Neville in surprise.

"I'm the one who's supposed to take you to our new base. It's under fidelius so you need to go in with me." said Harry.

"New base? Gran, aren't we supposed to vist mom and dad today?" asked Neville.

"We will Neville. But there's someone who wants to meet you badly." said Augusta.

Harry led Agusta and Neville into the manor grounds. "Read this please." said Harry as he handed them a slip of paper with the address of the manor.

The trio entered the manor and Neville look around. "Wow. This is a very nice place."

"Thank you. Neville, go straight to the end of the hallway and there is a door leading to a room. Go in there."

"Ok. Aren't you coming?" asked Neville.

"Nah, I don't think I should be there. Plus, I have to prepare for a training tomorrow." said Harry. "I think I won't be seeing you until school starts so see you then."

Confused, Neville walked to the end of the corridor. He opened the door and to his complete shock, found his parents there.

"M-mom? Dad?" gasped Neville.

"It's us Neville." said Alice tearfully.

Neville froze. "Did you just call me Neville?"

"Of course she did. That's your name isn't it?" said Frank.

Neville looked completely speechless and just looked at his parents and the his grandmother. "Wh-wh. Bu-but how?"

"Your friend Harry introduced me to people who could heal them Neville." said Mrs Longbottom. "They were healed just few days ago. Now, are you just going to stand there? Or you going to properly greet your parents?"

Neville didn't need to be told twice. Neville immediately ran to his parents and engulfed them in hugs. Mr and Mrs Longbottom returned the hug with equal force.

A family was completed.

* * *

"Thank you, that will be 4 pounds." said the Yogurtland clerk.

Harry took the frozen yogurt, handed the clerk her money and headed over to Harry to the table, where Bobby, Peter and Jamie were waiting for him.

"Enjoy as much as we can. Cause this is the last break we will be having for a while." sighed Jamie.

"I wonder if we will still be alive after a month. I can't believe Logan and Scott are going to put us in eight hour training every single day!" said Bobby.

"Hey, at least you will be able to see your girlfriend once in a while." said Harry. "I won't be able to see Ginny until school starts."

"I get what they are trying to do. We will be fighting wizard Nazis in one day but eight hours a day? Bozhe moy." said Peter as he shook his head.

Harry finished his frozen dessert. "Let's head back. I'm gonna play video games for the rest of the day. I'm going to enjoy the remaining freedom as much as I can." The four boys left, not knowing that a hooded man who was sitting behind them had heard everything.

* * *

"So things went down to shit." muttered the hooded man.

"Hey red. Is something troubling you?" asked the attractive brunette who was sitting across him.

"Yeah. Hey babe, about that that promise I made?" said the hooded man.

"The one you promised to do anal under the bridge over river Thames?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, that one. How about I move it to some other time?" said the hooded man.

"Why, is something going on?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah. I think I have to go kick some magical Nazi. Who knows? Maybe I will be able to work it out peacefully because their mother's name happens to be Martha as well." said the hooded man.

"Awww, red. I thought it was holiday. I guess the world just can't give you a break." said Vanessa.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you. Why don't we throw in a ball gag to our promise?" said the hooded man.

"And a strap on." said Vanessa.

"Huh, I was under the impression I will be the one giving it. You know what? Screw it. Let's go with that." said the hooded man.

"Just don't come back too hurt ok? If the blood gets on the sheet we'll have to pay the hotel extra." said the brunette as she pulled the hooded man in for a kiss.

"Hey Mr Pool! I brought your frozen yogurt." said small Indian man. "Can I just say again that it's an honor that you brought me along in this trip-"

"Yeah, listen Dopinder. I brought you here so I won't pay any money on uber." said the hooded man. "You're gonna do some job for me."

"Of course Mr Pool." said Dopinder. "This is part of becoming a hero right?"

"Oh sure whatever. Just be ready to drive whenever I say so. We're off catch some wizards."

"Like David Copperfield?" asked Dopinder.

"No different ones." said the hooded man as he finished his dessert.

"Oh hey there. You see this?" said the hooded man as he turned to the screen and waved. "This called a foreshadowing."

 _A/N: Dun dun dun._

 _Shout outs to those who suggested having Professor Xavier fix Neville's parents._


	47. Chapter 47: Aiden and Ginny

_**RJStephenson: Hi everyone. Since Wade is gone I suppose I could now do a Q/A in the beginning.**_

 _ **(Waits for a insult/remark to be thrown until RJ realizes that Wade is gone)**_

 _ **RJStephenson: Yep. So, if you have any questions about the story or anything, PM me or write it in the review please. I have received various ideas about a new story through PMs and review. Firstly, I would like to thank you for your effort. But right now, I don't plan on starting any stories before I finish eXtra Power twin (unless it is a short story or a one shot). I just don't think I'll be able to handle two stories at once. If I do write any other stories, it might not be HP fanfiction. I actually have some plans for non HP fanfictions so please keep that in mind. To the story! Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 47: Aiden and Ginny

Dumbledore was pacing around his office. What Severus had just told him was not pleasant. About dozen Death Eaters were killed in an attack he and his order was preparing for.

Something wasn't right. Severus told him that Voldemort moved up the date of the attack without telling him. But how did those attackers know when the Death Eaters would strike?

And those attackers… Severus said Lucius Malfoy suspected Mutants may be behind this but Voldemort was quick to dismiss it. Dumbledore was unsure of what to feel. On one hand, he agreed with Voldemort. Mutants were just muggles. There was no way they could defeat group of wizards. But on the other hand… they did show some unusual powers...

Dumbledore sighed and sat on his chair. Could Mutants be in this war? If that was true, it will complicate things even more for him. If those mutants were joining Voldemort, that will mean more enemies for the order. The opposite was still unfavorable to him since Dumbledore believed that those who are against Voldemort should be following him, the leader of light and the most powerful wizard.

"Those dead Death Eaters… It's a great loss." mumbled Dumbledore.

It also bothered Dumbledore that some of the order members were ok with the death of the Death Eaters.

Sirius said "Good riddance. They should have know that's what happens when they join Voldemort." While James, Lily, and Remus didn't say anything, it was clear that he was agreeing with Sirius.

Moody in particular said "Only way to take care of rabid dogs is to remove their head."

"No, no no. They could have been redeemed and reenter the society." thought Dumbledore. He firmly believed that all those Death Eaters were just on a wrong path and with guidance, they could be turned right. They were all a valuable members of the society. Dumbledore even genuinely believed that even Bellatrix Lestrange could be redeemed.

Dumbledore raised his head and saw a phial on his desk. He picked it up and smiled. At least one thing was going as planned. Severus had finally completed the potion.

* * *

The Hogwarts express was making its way back to Hogwarts full speed.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me." said Neville.

"I didn't do any of it. Professor and Jean did. Just thank them again when you see them." said Harry. "So, what are you planning on doing with your parents?"

"They agreed to hide in the Longbottom manor for now. If Voldemort knew about them, they will be one of the first targets." said Neville.

Then, the compartment door opened, revealing Ginny. "Harry, could I have a moment with you?"

"Sure." said Harry as he followed Ginny out. As soon as they were alone, Ginny pulled Harry's lips to her lips and just kissed him for a long time.

When their lips parted, Harry asked "Umm… Not that I didn't like that, but what was that for?"

"Professor Potter told me." said Ginny as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "You were the one who told notified her about dad's attack. Dad could have died if it wasn't for you."

"Your dad was always nice to me. Plus, it was the first thing that came to my mind when I witnessed the attack." said Harry.

"Well, because of your action, dad's alive and well." said Ginny. "It always feels like you are doing things for me and all I do is receive it."

"You don't have to give me anything. Besides, I just did what must have been done. Saving you from that place, catching you during that Quidditch match… All that. I did what must have been done." said Harry.

"If you say so. But I won't always accept things from you Harry." said Ginny. "Shall we go back to the compartment?"

"Nah, let's find an empty compartment. I want somewhere there will be only two of us. After all, it's been over a month I saw my girlfriend." said Harry.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome back everyone from your winter holiday." said Dumbledore to the entire hall. "I just have few things to say before we start the feast." Unknown to many, Dumbledore subtly nodded to Aiden, who nodded back.

"Firstly, good luck to all 5th year students for their upcoming O.W.L test and good luck to all those who will be taking their N.E.W.T." said Dumbledore slowly.

While doing that, Aiden picked up a goblet with a drink and poured in the potion. Aiden was sitting two seats away from Ginny and he pointed his wand at Ginny's goblet and then his own goblet. Then he muttered the content switching charm Dumbledore taught him. When he was finished, Aiden looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"I believe that's enough talking for now, so dig in!" said Dumbledore.

Everyone begin to eat but didn't realize that Aiden had slipped out of the hall.

Ginny picked up her goblet and drank her drink. She went still for a moment and then she got up from her seat and left the hall without saying anything.

"Where's Ginny going?" said Hermione.

"Maybe she's tired so she decided to go to bed early." said Neville.

"Without any dinner?" frowned Hermione.

"Dunno. Maybe she ate lots of candy in the train." shrugged Neville.

After they finished eating, Hermione and Neville went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Did Harry talk about when we will have the next X Mages meeting?" asked Hermione.

"No. But I figure we will have one next week." said Neville.

"Well, I'm just looking forward for the next meeting." said Hermione.

"You mean you are looking forward to spend some time with Bobby." sniggered Neville.

"Oh, and maybe that too." said Hermione as she blushed slightly. "We will be learning mor-" Hermione gasped as a scene she never imagined will ever happen happened right before her eyes.

Ginny Weasley was sitting on Aiden Potter's lap, kissing him passionately.

* * *

"What are you doing Ginny Weasley?" Hermione practically screamed.

Ginny didn't seem to have heard Hermione as she continued to kiss Aiden.

"Ginny! I'm talking to you!" shouted Hermione.

Ginny stopped kissing Aiden and looked at Hermione and Neville. "What?"

"What? Are you joking? Why are you kissing him?" demanded Neville.

"Cause I love him." said Ginny as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wh-what? Since when do you love him? You could barely stand him!" said Neville.

"Besides, you're going out with Harry!" said Hermione.

"I never liked Harry." said Ginny. "I mean, why would I date him when there was Aiden? He's the boy-who-lived and better than Harry in every way."

Hermione stared at Ginny in shock. "Please tell me you are joking."

"I'm not joking. I'm dating Aiden because I love him!" said Ginny happily and she proceeded to snog Aiden.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was going over some very important spells but Harry wasn't listening. He was in an extremely bad mood.

It wasn't that Ginny broke up with him... Actually, it was. But Harry would have been less sad if Ginny had broke up with him before she started snogging another guy.

And that boy… it just had to be Aiden. Why couldn't it have been someone else? There were so many boys she could have dated and he would have felt less sad: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey or even someone from his own house!

Harry just sighed and wondered: Was Ginny just acting all this time? Was all the time they spent together, the kisses they shared, all lies?

Harry shook his head. "Faster I forget about Ginny, the better. I better focus on class before McGonagall notices me not slacking off."

* * *

It was another meeting of the X Mages and Logan came with few of the students of Xavier institute.

Everyone was working hard: from defending themselves from various attacks to teaming up with someone to attack. Some were even getting one on one tips from the X Men.

Ginny wasn't in the meeting. When Harry and his friends first formed the X Mages, Hermione gave everyone the charmed galleon except for Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Harry would normally choose the date and tell it to Hermione, who would charm her galleon to alert the members.

Since Harry wasn't talking to Ginny (or more precisely it was Ginny who was ignoring Harry) and Neville, Hermione and Luna were too upset at Ginny as well, no one told Ginny about the meeting.

Harry looked around the room and saw Bobby helping Hermione with her stance. Harry grimly looked away.

"What's your deal? Get back to training." said Logan.

"I'm not in the mood." Harry said grimly.

"And I don't care. What the hell is going on?" said Logan.

Harry gave him a very short story about how Ginny dumped him and started dating Aiden.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's unlucky with redheads." muttered Logan. "Look, I get it. It sucks. But you have to suck it up and keep moving. Remember that pain and use it."

"I know, I know." sighed Harry as he begin to throw hexes at others.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny as she gave Aiden another kiss.

"We're going to see Dumbledore. He wants to have a word with you." said Aiden.

"Dumbledore? Yay! We're going to see Dumbledore!" said Ginny happily and she burst into a fit of giggles.

Aiden said a password to the gargoyle statue and the statue opened up the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Aiden. You're here. And you brought Miss Weasley like I requested." said Dumbledore. "Have a seat."

Aiden took a seat on the chair in front of Dumbledore and Ginny sat on Aiden's lap with her arms wrapped around Aiden's neck.

"So, Miss Weasley. You are dating Mr Potter here. How is it going so far?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's perfect! Aiden is the greatest and the most handsome wizard in the whole world!" beamed Ginny.

"Good. Miss Weasley, the reason I called you here is to ask you few questions." said Dumbledore. "You have spent the summer with Harry Potter haven't you?"

Ginny frowned at the name Harry Potter. "I think I did. But why are we talking about him? I don't like him. I can't believe I wasted my time with him when I could have dated Aiden all along."

"Yes yes. Regarding your stay with Harry Potter, can you tell me where you stayed?" said Dumbledore.

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again. "I can't say it. I think it was in Britain."

Dumbledore sighed. "Ok, then while you were with Harry Potter, did you see Charles Xavier?" asked Dumbledore.

"Charles Xavier? You mean the bald man on a wheelchair?" asked Ginny.

"Yes him. Can you tell him about any plans he made? For instance, did he talk anything about attacking wizards?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can't remember." said Ginny.

"What about anything regarding Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"Can't remember." said Ginny.

"Or any plans regarding the future? And not just from him. Did any other members of the X Men say anything?" asked Dumbledore in irritated voice.

"Nope, nope and no again!" sang Ginny.

Dumbledore sighed. "Ok Miss Weasley you are free to go."

Ginny remained on Aiden's lap.

"Miss Weasley, I said you are free to go." said Dumbledore.

"I'm not moving until Aiden starts moving." said Ginny.

"Miss Weasley I need to talk to Mr Potter here for few minutes. I would appreciate it if you leave." said Dumbledore, losing his patience.

"Just go back to the dorm. I'll meet you back there." said Aiden.

Ginny pouted and left the headmaster's office.

"I tried to get some information about the X Men from her but I guess that didn't work. But I can see that the potion is working perfectly." said Dumbledore. "Here's some more. It will be good for at least another month."

Aiden took the bottle from Dumbledore and pocketed it. "It sure is great to finally have her. She's one hell of a kisser. Most importantly, I took her from my stupid brother." said Aiden contently.

"Aiden, do you remember me telling you that love will be the power that you will use to defeat Voldemort? About how love will unlock a more powerful magic? Have you been feeling any changes lately?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, no. I haven't felt any changes yet." said Aiden.

"Hmm… Must be because it's only been few weeks since you started dating Miss Weasley. Give it some time and you will start unlocking your power." said Dumbledore.

* * *

"Ok everyone. Welcome back to the X Mage meeting." said Neville. Neville and Hermione had taken over the role of the leader of the X Mage after Harry asked them to be the leader. Harry said that he wanted to focus on training and nothing else.

"Today we are going to be learning a new spell. And that spell is a patronus charm." said Hermione.

People began to murmur. "Patronus charm?" "Isn't that a really advanced charm?" "Will we be able to do it?"

"We are going to teach you how to do the charm. The patronus charm is an advanced charm so don't be disappointed even if you don't succeed at the first try."

Hermione quickly explained the basics of the patronus charm. "I think seeing a demonstration can help you understand what would happen if you do the charm correctly. Harry can you demonstrate the patronus charm?"

Harry lifted his wand and tried to think of a memory. "Expecto patronum!" To Harry's surprise, only a silvery wisp came out of his wand.

"Expecto patronum!" said Harry and the wisp of silver came out again.

Neville quickly intervened. "This is the non corporeal charm we talked about. I believe this is could be a goal for today. Everyone start practice."

"I thought Harry could create a corporeal patronus." said Luna.

"I can… But I guess with recent stress I couldn't come up with a good enough memory." said Harry ruefully. "I also haven't used this charm in a while so I probably got rusty. I should start practicing."

Hermione, Neville and Luna sighed as they knew that even though Harry tried to stay strong, Ginny cheating on him had hit him hard.

They too started practicing and by the end, majority of the X Mage members could create some sort of wisp.

"Alright. Good job everyone. We'll see you in next meeting." said Neville.

As everyone started to leave, someone stopped Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Wait. We were wondering if we could have a talk with you three." said Fred. Next to him was George and Ron.

* * *

George closed the door of the empty classroom. "Thank you for coming. Reason we called you guys is to talk about Ginny. We tried to talk to Harry but he doesn't want to talk about Ginny at all."

"What about her?" Neville said bit coldly.

"Something's definitely wrong with Ginny. She's been acting very weird." said Fred.

"It can't be any weirder than her snogging Aiden Potter." snorted Hermione.

"Well, probably. But listen to this. Did you know that she quit the Quidditch team?" asked George.

"What? But Ginny loved Quidditch." said Hermione.

"But she quit the team. And here's the kicker. Guess who took Ginny's place in the Quidditch team? Aiden Potter." said George.

"In yesterday's Quidditch practice, Ginny came to the Quidditch field with Aiden and just announced that she's going to quit. She just said "Aiden can take my place. He's a better player then me." to Angelina." said Ron.

"That really is weird. But that just proves how much "in love" she is with Aiden." said Neville.

"Maybe Ginny's brothers are right. Something might be wrong with her. Ginny has been acting more and more oddly recently." said Luna. "In charms class, Professor Flitwick asked her a question and she said Aiden. Professor took away thirty points for not paying attention but she didn't even care about the point loss or other's laughing at her. And that's been happening more and more. Every time I see her, all she does is giggle and talk about Aiden."

Hermione's head jolted up. "Say that one more time."

"Professor took away thirty points for not paying atten-" said Luna.

"No, not that part. The last part." said Hermione.

"All Ginny does is giggle and talk about Aiden?" said Luna.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'll be right back!" and she rushed out of the room. About twenty minutes later, she returned with a book. "I knew something was off!"

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"There is only one explanation as to why Ginny changed so much. And the way she giggles a lot and talks only about Aiden. I read about something like that in a book once." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked George.

"Love potion." said Hermione.

"What?" yelled George.

"Love potion. That would explain why she suddenly started snogging Aiden, why she acts so giggly and talks about Aiden all the time." said Hermione.

"But I don't understand. Love potions are joke items that normally just works for about few hours or at maximum a day. Ginny's been stuck with Aiden for over few weeks. That would mean Aiden would have had to drug Ginny everyday. Where would he get that many love potion? They don't sell love potion at Hogsmeade." said Fred

"If he ordered them from Diagon Alley, considering the time Ginny's been with Aiden, he would have had to get love potions by a large box." said George.

"And I didn't see him receive any package like that." said Ron.

"Well, true. Aiden would have had to have so much love potion with him to be able to keep Ginny with him for over a week. Unless…. Unless he managed to get a love potion that is much more powerful than the ones sold on stores." said Hermione.

"How on earth would Aiden get something like that?" wondered Luna.

Then they all said the answer at once: "Dumbledore."

* * *

The cold sea waves splashed against the walls of the Azkaban. It was very cold and very windy.

Nott pulled out his wand and pointed it on the Azkaban gate, destroying it. He and the group of Death Eaters walked into the prison.

It was dark and dreary in the Azkaban. The atmosphere went worse as Dementors appeared.

"You know why we are here." said Nott coldly. The Dementors moved out of the way and the Death Eaters continued their ways into the hallways of cells.

"Is it time for my release already?" said the cackling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nott looked at the various cells. "The Dark Lord believes it is time for you all to return to his servitude. Be prepared to serve him once more."

The Death Eaters all pulled out their wands and each pointed it at different. They all simultaneously fired and destroyed the cell bars.

 _A/N: I sincerely apologize about this late update. Yes I am alive. I was practically buried under work lately so I couldn't write. I swear that the next chapter will be here sooner._


	48. Chapter 48: Karma strikes back

_**RJStephenson: I have a very sad news everyone. I'm sure many of you know but Stan Lee has passed away. Stan Lee passed away on November 12, 2018 at the age 95. Stan Lee is known as the creator of Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Iron Man, X Men and many more. Rest in peace Stan Lee. Thank you. Thank you for sharing your amazing work with the world and giving birth to so many legendary heroes. (Stan Lee. 1922-2018 R.I.P)**_

 _ **Q: Wow talk about sheep parents who don't think what's best for their sons. They ask Dumbledore if their sons are ok he's not a healer. Sucks he got his cannon wand, the whole brother wand thing that happened in the graveyard was total deus ex machina.**_

 _ **A: Well, it was one way of showing how people thought of Dumbledore. They thought of him as the answer to all their problem. The brother wand thing was just to show that Harry was the true BWL. It doesn't play a huge part on the story.**_

 _ **Q:**_ **Besides Harry Potter, what other series do you like? I know the last Airbender and Ace attorney was one of them, any others? If you are going to have a pairing with Harry, is there any other girls you would Have hem up with or if Harry was born as a girl who will she end up with?**

 _ **A: I like Pokemon, Super Mario series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Jurassic Park series, Disney movies, Teen Titans (only DC media I actually watch) and some anime. I think I will normally either write Harry/Ginny or No pairing. I might consider Harry/Ginny/Hermione but I've never did multi pairings before so I might have to think well before writing. I've never really liked FemHarry fics so I don't think I will writing anything like that.**_

 _ **Q: Why does Dumbles think Volde would want Harry, who as far as well know, has done nothing against Volde other than stopping a troll? Also, how did the other girls find out Luna was a lesbian if she is keeping it secret?**_

 _ **A: Dumbledore doesn't think Voldemort wants Harry. He hates Harry because he kept disrupting his plans. It wasn't exactly that Luna kept it a secret. It was more of something she didn't go around telling everyone.**_

 _ **Q: Why would Harry need to send the message via owl when he could just email? Or Skype? Or use that hollo projector phone thing?**_

 _ **A: I'm not sure what you exactly mean so I'm going to assume you either meant: why send message via owl to Professor X? Or why send message via owl to Flamel? For the first part, Harry wasn't going to use owl to send message. He was using owl to transport the stone. Emails and Skype can't carry things. Harry used owl to Flamel because he doesn't know where Flamel is and owls are capable of finding people.**_

 _ **Thank you for patiently waiting and please enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 48: Karma strikes back

"Did any of you guys see Ginny?" asked Fred to couple of Gryffindors in the common room.

"I saw her going somewhere with Aiden Potter." said Colin.

"This isn't good." said George grimly.

"I don't even want to imagine what that prick is doing to our sister." said Ron fuming.

Hermione gasped. "You don't think…"

"Think what?" frowned George.

"That Aiden might, you know…" said Hermione as she found herself unable to say it.

The three brother's eyes widened in realization. "We have to find her fast." said Fred.

"But how? We don't know where she is. She could be anywhere!" said Ron.

"But we know a person who does." said George.

* * *

Harry was reading the newspaper with a grim look.

 _Mass escape in Azkaban!_

 _Recently, there was a mass escape from the Azkaban prison. Those who escaped were convicted Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. It is currently unknown how these Death Eaters managed to not only break out from their cells, but also get past the Dementors._

 _Minister Fudge has commented on the incident as "An unfortunate event that happened due to the Death Eaters using the false rumor of You-Know-Who's return as an opportunity to cause havoc."_

Harry just shook his head. He didn't even feel anger towards Minister anymore. He just felt pity. It was pitiful to see a man clinging onto the belief that Voldemort isn't back and everything was sunshines and daisy.

Then Luna came through the common room and said to Harry. "Harry. The Weasley brothers and Hermione wants to see you."

"Did they say why?" asked Harry.

"No. But they seemed pretty urgent." said Luna. Luna purposely didn't mention Ginny, as Harry probably would have refused to come out and discuss about anything regarding Ginny.

Harry went out of the common room. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have your Marauder's map with you?" asked Fred.

"It's in my bag. I'll have to get it. Why do you need it anyway." asked Harry.

"We need to find Ginny." said Ron.

Harry stiffened at the mention of Ginny. "Harry wait. There's something we need to tell you about her. She's under the effect of a love potion." said Hermione quickly.

Harry froze. "What?"

"Think about it. That explains everything: Ginny suddenly dumping you and dating Aiden, acting so differently then she normally do. We suspect that Dumbledore gave Aiden the love potion he used on Ginny."

Harry took few seconds to process that information. He quickly went back into the Ravenclaw common room and rummaged through his belongings. He found what he was looking for: the Marauder's map and his potion supply box.

Harry pulled out a bezoar from the box and quickly muttered the password to the map.

Harry looked around the map to find Ginny Weasley. To his dismay, she was in one of the broom closet and her dot was next to a dot labeled "Aiden Potter"

* * *

Aiden and Ginny were inside a broom closet, passionately making out. Ginny's hand were on Aiden's hair and she was snogging him none stop. She only stopped very briefly once in a while to say "I love you" or "You're the most handsome person in the world".

Aiden was just enjoying himself. While being snogged, he had put his hand under Ginny's shirt without asking her permission. Not that Ginny cared.

While Ginny was snogging Aiden, she had this odd feeling. It was the same odd feeling she had ever since she started dating Aiden. She felt like something bugging her at the back of her head. She felt like there was small part of her that was trying to tell her something.

 _Stop… Get away from him… You don't like Aiden..._

Ginny tried to ignore that thought but she felt like that thought was getting bigger.

After snogging for few more minutes, Aiden got bored of snogging. Then, he got an idea. Why not take it to the next stage? With the potion, he got Ginny under his control. Why not do it at the earliest opportunity? And besides, the best part will be that he will be taking something from Ginny and this would be the ultimate rub in the face he could do to his loser brother.

Aiden slowly moved his hand from under Ginny's shirt to under Ginny's skirt. His other hand slowly fumbled to take off her skirt.

 _Move away from him… Snap out of it… NOW!_

Ginny gasped and pushed Aiden away. Aiden looked surprised at Ginny's sudden change at behavior. "What are you doing?" said Aiden as he went up to Ginny.

Ginny took a step back and ran out of the closest.

"What just happened?" wondered Aiden.

* * *

Ginny was running through the hallway. Her head hurt and so much conflicts was going on inside. One part of her head was telling her to go back to Aiden and continue kissing. Another part of her head was telling her to snap out of whatever she was on right now.

Ginny had to lean against the wall. She felt tired. She saw a room nearby and went in. She sat on a ground and tried to clear her mind. What was going on with her?

Then, she heard somebody walk into the room. She turned around and saw it was Harry.

Ginny didn't know why but she felt like her heart feeling relief when she saw Aiden's brother. Why was she feeling this way? Didn't she hate him?

"Ginny." whispered Harry. "Ginny are you ok?"

Ginny shook her head. "No… My head hurts. I don't know why. My head feels like it's messed up inside."

Harry pulled out a small bezoar from his pocket. "Ginny, put this in your mouth."

"Why? What is that?" frowned Ginny.

"It's something that will cure your headache." said Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously, but she took the bezoar and put it in her mouth. The bezoar dissolved in her mouth and Ginny felt that the fuzzy feeling she had in her head for weeks disappearing. She no longer felt headache and she could think clearly.

Ginny turned to Harry who was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Harry?" said Ginny.

"Ginny, a-are you ok?" asked Harry.

Ginny didn't say anything. She launched herself at Harry and buried her head on his chest. Harry held his breath for a moment and looked down at the redheaded girl who was hugging him. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Ginny was hugging him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." whispered Ginny.

Harry gently lifted her head. "What are you sorry about?"

"For cheating on you… For everything I did this past couple of weeks." said Ginny as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shh… Ginny. What do you remember about this past weeks?" asked Harry.

"I felt really fuzzy and I couldn't think clearly. But there was this part of my head that was trying to tell me something was wrong…" said Ginny.

"Ginny… Your brothers suspected that something was seriously wrong with you because you were acting very differently than usual. Then Hermione figured out that you must be under the influence of the love potion." said Harry.

"A what?" Ginny gasped.

"A Love potion. What I just gave you was a bezoar. It acts as an antidote for most potions." said Harry. "I'm just glad you're back to normal…"

"That's why I brok-" said Ginny and she covered her mouth in shock when the realization sinked into her. She broke up with Harry! She remembered telling Harry that she was dating someone else and wanted to break up.

Ginny felt tears rolling down her cheek. Because of her actions, she lost friends and the love of her life. She kicked away one of the best thing in her life.

Ginny moved out of Harry's arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Harry concerned.

"I.. I don't deserve you." whispered Ginny. "After everything I did to you, I can't just crawl back to you and pretend everything's ok. You deserve someone better."

Harry slowly walked up to Ginny. "Then answer this one question. How do you feel about me?"

"I… I like you… I like you so much…" said Ginny. "I…think I love you."

"Say the last part one more time." said Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes and said "I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too." and he leaned in and kissed her. Harry felt a warm feeling spreading all over his body as if he had just drank a warm drink.

After their lips broke apart, they sat down with Ginny learning against Harry.

"I missed this so much." whispered Harry as he stroked Ginny's hair while Ginny played with his sleeve.

"Harry… I just realized… this was the same room where we had the chat in my 1st year." said Ginny.

"Chat? Oh you mean that Valentine's day?" asked Harry.

"Yes. If I remember, you comforted me just like this back then." smiled Ginny. "I still can't believe I wrote something that stupid for A-"

Ginny then felt a murderous rage. "Where. Is. That. Bastard." growled Ginny.

* * *

Aiden was pacing around the common room. Where was Ginny? He really wanted to continue where he left off.

Then, the door swung open and Ginny came in.

"Where the hell were you?" demanded Aiden.

"Oh nowhere." said Ginny in false sweet voice. "Could you close your eyes for a moment? I have a surprise for you."

Aiden closed his eyes and that was when Ginny swiftly kicked him in the crotch.

"What the hell!" yelled Aiden but Ginny didn't give him any more chances to talk. She kicked him in the crotch again and grabbed him by his collar and punched him.

Aiden managed to free himself from Ginny's grasp but then Ginny pointed her wand at him and hit him with the Bat Bogey hex.

"You. You disgusting pathetic excuse of a human." growled Ginny. "I knew you were an arrogant good for nothing jerk but I can't believe you sank that low. How dare you use love potion on me and turn into some weak minded bimbo you can play around?"

"I… I did it out of my love for you." said Aiden, hoping it would be a good enough excuse.

"Love? LOVE! Don't you dare say that. Don't even bother." seethed Ginny. "If you have "loved" you would have known that ever since my incident during my first year, what I hate more than anything in the world is being mindlessly controlled. How dare you even utter bullshit like that!"

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! You used to love me!" said Aiden.

"Used to. I used to love the image of the Boy-Who-Lived that I created. I only felt contempt towards you ever since I realized you were nothing but an arrogant spoiled jerk." said Ginny angrily. "Where the hell did you get the love potion."

"I-I got it from Dumbledore! He said I should use it on you! It was for the greater good!" said Aiden.

"So Dumbledore was the one who gave you and told you to use the love potion? Is that right?" said Ginny.

"Y-yes! Dumbledore did that." said Aiden. "He told me to use the love potion! It was his fault!"

Ginny put the wand on her pocket and left the common room. Ginny went back to the room Harry was waiting for her.

"Did you kill him?" asked Harry in amused voice.

"It was highly tempting, but I didn't want to dirty myself taking out that trash." said Ginny. "He's more of a pathetic idiot then I thought. He told me that Dumbledore gave him the potion and told him to drug me."

"Blaming others again. Why am I not surprised." said Harry. "But he's right. Dumbledore is probably behind this."

"Dumbledore stepped way over the line." fumed Ginny. "He's going to pay for this. But how?"

The duo thought for a moment and Ginny suddenly snapped her finger and grinned. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the side of her head. She then begin to pull out a silvery wisp.

* * *

Next morning in the great hall, Dumbledore was very surprised to find Ginny sitting next to Harry. Why was she sitting next to him! She was supposed to be sitting next to Aiden!

Dumbledore was contemplating the situation when the hall door swung open and the Minister, Minister's assistant Percy Weasley and couple of Aurors came in.

"Albus Dumbledore." said Fudge failing to hide his glee. "You're hereby under arrest for soliciting the use of love potion on minor. Surrender your wand and come with us at once."

The Great Hall gasped at the revelation and Dumbledore paled.

"I'm sure there's been a mist-" protested Dumbledore but Fudge cut him off.

"Don't play games with me Dumbledore." snapped Fudge. "We have received a tip off about you ordering a minor to use a love potion on another minor. We even have the pensieve memory of the confession. Now surrender your wand and come with us."

"I don't think so." muttered Dumbledore. Dumbledore then clapped his hand once. To his surprise, nothing happened. Dumbledore clapped his hand once more and still nothing happened. "Where is that blasted bird?" thought Dumbledore angrily.

"You're wasting my time Dumbledore. Aurors, seize him!" ordered Fudge.

The aurors started to walk up to to arrest Dumbledore, Dumbledore held his hand up. "I'll come with you. You can stay where you are."

Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked up towards the auror and quick as a flash, he pulled out his wand and sent two stunning hexes at the two aurors. Seeing this, Fudge immediately hid behind Percy and Dumbledore ran out of the great hall.

"Weatherby, wake these aurors immediately!" ordered Fudge. Percy quickly revived the fallen aurors.

"Aurors! Search Hogwarts at once! Weatherby, help the aurors and I expect a report after the search is done. I need to contact the Daily Prophet!" said Fudge and he left the Great Hall as well.

Aiden was watching the whole thing in horror. They can't arrest Dumbledore! He's the greatest wizard in the world! He just kicked their asses to prove it!

Then Aiden felt someone tap on his shoulder. Aiden turned and saw that it was is former friend Ron.

"What do you want? Came to beg for me to take you back?" sneered Aiden.

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at someone. Aiden looked at the direction Ron was pointing. The Weasley twin and Hermione Granger were talking with Professor McGonagall. Whatever they said made Professor's face go bright red.

"MR POTTER!" she shouted.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had brought Ginny, Aiden, Weasley twins and Lily Potter into her office.

"Sit." said Professor McGonagall in cold voice and Ginny and Aiden took a seat.

"Miss Weasley, is it true that Mr Potter have been using love potion on you?" asked Lily.

"Yes professor. For the past few weeks, I was under the influence of a love potion. I can now clearly remember what happened this last weeks. I think it was when I returned from winter break. I started get this fuzzy feeling in my head and had a sudden urge to kiss him. After that, I broke up with my boyfriend, gave up my position at Gryffindor Quidditch team and ditched my friends all at his request."

"That was what made us feel suspicious." said George. "Ginny was acting like a totally different person. We knew that she will never quit Quidditch team."

"Or suddenly go around snogging a boy she disliked for many years." said Fred.

"Plus, Luna mentioned that in many of her classes, Ginny didn't pay attention and answered her question as Aiden. One of our friends figured out that she must have been under love potion." said George.

When Aiden hear all of it, he was enraged. "You two had no right to do that! I am the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated You-Know-Who and Professor Dumbledore's protege! Ginny is my girl but she stupidly chose to hang out with my loser brother. Professor Dumbledore told me to use love potion so she will be mine and I can rub it in my loser brother's face!" ranted Aiden, only to realize he had just done that in front of McGonagall and his mother. To say they were angry was an understatement of the century.

"Never. Never in my entire career have I saw anything this disgusting and vile." said Professor McGonagall. "Firstly, that will be 200 points from Gryffindor. And a detention with Mr Filch every single day until the year is over. And you will also return the Quidditch position you stole from Miss Weasley."

"Plus, you are banned from joining the Quidditch team and visiting Hogsmeade for the rest of your years at Hogwarts." said Lily angrily. "And of course, your father will be hearing about this!"

Professor McGonagall and Lily left the office to tell the news about the incident to Gryffindor Quidditch team and James Potter.

Aiden was about leave when somebody grabbed him.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?" said Fred.

"We're going to show you exactly why you should never mess with a Weasley." said George as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

While the young Weasleys were dealing with Aiden, Harry was looking around the castle for someone.

Percy. He had his wand out and he was searching the castle as well.

"Hey Percy." said Harry.

Percy looked jumped in surprise and pointed his wand at Harry. Then he lowered his wand when he saw that it was Harry.

"Mr Potter." said Percy curtly and he continued searching.

"It's been a while. How have you been?" asked Harry.

"Good." said Percy curtly.

"Come on Percy can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" said Harry.

"Mr Potter, I am working now. So I'll appreciate it if you leave me to do my work." said Percy.

"Mr Potter? Come on Percy. I don't call you Mr Weasley." said Harry. "Look, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm sure it can wait until I fini-"

"Ginny told me about what you did to your parents." said Harry.

"What I do is none of your business." snapped Percy.

"Sure, it's none of my business." said Harry. "But I'm still curious. Why did you do it? Is your job worth more than your family?"

"I said it's none of your business! And I'm done talking with you." shouted Percy as he tried to move out but Harry grabbed him.

"I'm not." said Harry.

"Let me go. Or I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." said Percy.

"Really Percy? You'll really do that?" Come on Percy. You told me in my 3rd year that if I needed anything, I could come to you. I just want to talk. That's all." said Harry.

Percy remembered his promise to Harry and sighed. "Ok. But you get five minute."

"Ginny told me about what you said to your father and how you cut your ties with your family." said Harry.

"Well, what do you expect? They actually believe that ridiculous rumor that You-Know-Who is back. And for once, I actually am creating a good reputation for my family name. It's not my fault they are being stubborn not to see it." said Percy.

"Creating good reputation? For who? The minister? That corrupt guy who takes bribes from Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy?" said Harry.

"How dare you insult the minister! Also, Lucius Malfoy is an upstanding citize-"

"Oh, don't even start Percy. You and I both know that bullshit." said Harry rolling his eyes. "Let me tell you something Percy. So you want to have a successful career and good reputation, that's all fine. But what good is any of that if you don't have anyone to celebrate it with?"

Percy didn't say anything.

"All I'm saying is that you should talk to your parents. Sure, you are disagreeing with them but that's no reason to cut them out of your life." said Harry.

Percy still said nothing.

"I know it's family business and therefore it's none of my business, but I think you should contact your parents. Talk to them about how you feel. And maybe, you can listen to how they feel as well. They are your parents aren't they? They probably want what's best for you." said Harry.

"But… but I said some awful things." whispered Percy.

"Well, they are your parents. I'm sure if you apologize to them properly, they will forgive you." said Harry.

They didn't say anything for a while. Then Percy broke the silence. "I need to get back to my work." said Percy.

"It's nice to talk to you." said Harry.

* * *

Lots of things, both good and bad, happened the other day.

First good thing was that Dumbledore was declared fugitive and was now wanted by the ministry.

The first bad thing was that with Dumbledore gone, Fudge put Umbridge as the headmistress of Hogwarts.

Second good thing was that Aiden was now treated with contempt my most students. Most female students were looking at him with absolute disgust. Needless to say, the Boy-Who-Lived's reputation had hit rock bottom.

The second bad thing was that Umbridge formed a "Inquisitorial squad" which was made out of Malfoy and many Slytherin students. The Inquisitorial squad had more power than the prefects and could even assign detentions. Malfoy and his Slytherin friends were having a blast.

Third good thing was that one morning, Aiden had gotten himself three howlers. One was from Ginny's oldest brother Bill and other one was from Ginny's second oldest brother Charlie. Both message told him that if they ever see Aiden, they will make sure he regrets being born. The last one was from Mrs Weasley, who told Aiden that the Weasley family were thinking of pressing charges against him. Aiden probably will have at least a week of difficult hearing.

Right now, Harry was in another X Mage meeting. Feeling much better than he did in the last meeting.

"Did I miss anything important while I was away?" asked Ginny.

"We were practicing the Patronus charm. Hopefully, we will be able to see some corporeal patronus today." said Hermione.

Everyone begin to practice patronus charm. By this point, everyone could produce a silvery wisp.

Harry thought of his feelings when he got back together with Ginny. Then, he said "Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his wand, a silver wolverine came out once more, snapping its jaws.

"Your patronus is back." smiled Luna.

"It is." said Harry.

"How did you do that Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'll show you." said Harry and he begin to help Ginny.

Then, Harry heard Neville gasp and saw him producing a corporeal patronus. A silver beaver came out of his wand and started to swim through the air.

"I did it!" said Neville excitedly.

Soon, more patronus begin to join Neville's beaver. Hermione's patronus turned out to be a penguin and Luna produced a sphynx cat. More patronus like fox, boar, and swan came out.

Finally, Ginny thought hard and concentrated on her wand. "Expecto Patronum!". A silver marten came out of her wand and joined the wolverine.

Everyone was producing patronus after patronus when they heard a crack. Harry then felt someone frantically pulling on his sleeve. It was Dobby.

"Hey Dobby. What can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"Great Harry Potter sir and his friends must run! They must run now!" said Dobby frantically.

"Why?" frowned Harry.

"Dobby can not say but she's coming!" said Dobby waving his arms.

"Who's coming?" frowned Harry then he realized what he meant. "Umbridge is coming?"

Dobby only said "She's coming with bunch of snakes!"

Harry turned to the group. "The meeting's been compromised! Everyone, get back to your dorms!" shouted Harry and the room of requirements made path to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Everyone go!" said Neville. Neville and Hermione led to Gryffindors back to the dorms while Ernie and Hannah led the Hufflepuffs back to their dorm.

Harry was the last person to leave. As the path to the Ravenclaw dorm closed, he managed to see Umbridge bursting in with the Inquisitorial squad.

* * *

Harry was in the common room, pacing around. It was good that every member of the X Mages made it back without being caught, but how did the meeting get compromised?

When creating the X Mages contract, Hermione told him that she made sure she put some security measure. Harry wondered if the charm had worked or not.

About twenty minutes later, somebody came bursting through the common room door. It was Malfoy and the Inquisitorial squad.

"Potter." Malfoy sneered. "And Lovegood. Come with us."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Headmistress wants a word with you two." said Malfoy with an evil smirk.

"How did you manage to come in here?" asked Luna.

"The headmistress has the right to enter all dormitories. Now come with us." said Malfoy. The rest of the Inquisitorial squad begin to pull out their wands.

"Alright, alright we'll come." said Harry.

Malfoy and his goons brought Harry and Luna to Headmistress's office where Neville, Hermione and Ginny were already there. In the office, there also was Marietta Edgecombe, who was the member of the X Mages and a fellow Ravenclaw. For some reason she was covering her face and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Umbridge was on the headmistress's desk. "Sit" she ordered.

"I finally have it!" said Umbridge with glee. "I finally have an excuse to expel you!"

"Really? And what might that be?" said Harry.

"Under the educational decree number 24, all student organizations and groups must be approved by the high inquisitor and any student found to have formed or belong to unauthorized organization will be expelled! I can finally expell you now!" sang Umbridge.

"That's all very intriguing. I suppose this means you have a proof that I have formed an unauthorized organization?" said Harry.

"Of course I do!" snapped Umbridge. "This girl is the witness." Umbridge pointed at Marietta. Marietta was still covering her face.

"Come now girl. Show them." urged Umbridge. Marietta was hesitant then she slowly removed her hands. On her tear stricken face, the word SNEAK was written with boils on her forehead.

"What do you have to say to this?" said Umbridge.

"She really needs acne cream." commented Harry.

Umbridge looked furious at Harry remark and Harry heard Neville cough to hid his laugh.

"Do not play games with me you insufferable brat! This girl had told me everything! How you formed an illegal group without my permission and how you brought those filthy half breeds into Hogwarts!" shrieked Umbridge.

"Again, where's the proof? Also, let's say I did brought "filthy half breeds". What's wrong with it? I didn't know it was illegal for family members to visit students." said Harry.

"No half breeds are allowed within this wall! They are dangerous trash who should come nowhere near wizards!" shrieked Umbridge.

"Well, I don't see any law about that so that's your opinion." said Harry.

"Alright then Potter. You force me to use drastic measures." growled Umbridge and she pulled out a small phial. She opened the phial and forcibly opened Harry's mouth and poured some potion in. She did the same for Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna until there was none left.

"What I just gave you and your pathetic friends Potter, is a Veritaserum." said Umbridge smugly. "It will force you say only the truth. Now, I'm going to ask you once more. You lot formed an illegal defence group haven't you?"

Harry was about say yes and he held back. Harry concentrated on blocking his mind as only known defense against Veritaserum was Occlumency. But what about the others? He knew they didn't know Occlumency. Harry was beginning to get worried when Hermione opened her mouth.

"Umm… I didn't not form the defence group." said Hermione.

"What are you saying girl?" snarled Umbridge. "Speak clearly!"

"I could say that I did not not form the defense group and I could also say that I did not stop not anyone from not creating a defense group." said Hermione.

"I said speak clearly!" shrieked Umbridge. "Did you or did you not form an illegal defense group?"

Others saw Hermione's game and grinned. "Just like she said, I also did not not create a defense group." said Ginny.

"I also don't know if I didn't not see the X Men in person." said Neville.

"I believe the Nargles have infested my brain, because I am not so sure whether I didn't refused to take part or not." said Luna.

This continued on for few more minutes until the effect of the Veritaserum ran out. Umbridge looked livid and her face turned crimson.

"ENOUGH! I had it with you worthless brats! Answer my question right now!" screamed Umbridge.

"Well we did. You said you fed us truth serum. We weren't able to tell a single lie until the effect ran out. Of course, unless you are saying you made a mistake and fed us something that wasn't truth serum?" said Ginny with a grin.

"I don't ever make mistake you stupid girl! I am Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister!" shrieked Umbridge.

"I have a brother who's a junior undersecretary for the minister and he used to be a total git. So that tital doesn't really prove anything. If anything, it just implies that people are bit... " said Ginny, who just smirked and didn't finish the sentence.

Furious, Umbridge whipped out her wand. "Very well. If you won't talk, maybe a cruciatus will loosen your tongue." said Umbridge.

"You can't do that! You'll end up in Azkaban!" shouted Neville.

"Who's going to know? Who do you think will believe? Me or you brats?" sneered Umbridge. "Who shall I start with? The mudblood? Or Potter's girl? Or maybe the lunatic."

Harry swore silently. He had to come up with something quick or they will be experiencing an unimaginable amount of pain. Come on… What could distract Umbridge? Better yet, what could distract Umbridge and get rid of her for good? Come on… Think!

Umbridge pointed her wand at Hermione and said "Cruc-"

"Wait! Stop! Ok! I'll talk! I'll say what you want!" said Harry. Umbridge stopped and turned to Harry while grinning evilly. "Go on."

"I formed the defense group." said Harry.

"Finally! You're going to be expelled Potter!" said Umbridge happily.

"I'm not finished." said Harry.

"I don't care! I heard everything that I need! As the headmistress of Hogwarts, I hereby expe-"

"Hold on a moment. I guarantee you that what I'm about to tell you will be worth your while." said Harry.

Umbridge frowned. What did he have to tell besides what he just said?

"Haven't you wondered why we formed the group?" said Harry.

"Yes... why did you form the group?" asked Umbridge.

"Because it was an order." said Harry.

"Order? From who!" demanded Umbridge.

"Dumbledore of course." said Harry.

"Dumbledore!" said Umbridge. "Why did Dumbledore order you to make a group!"

"He said he needed forces to eventually take over the ministry." lied Harry.

"He's lying." scoffed Malfoy. "Even Crabbe and Goyle knows that Potter and Dumbledore hate each other. If Dumbledore was going to create a group, he would have used Aiden Potter."

"Dumbledore and I actually are great friends. We pretended to hate each other because it was Dumbledore's plan all along. I would be the most unexpected person to follow his order and he was using that fact." said Harry.

"So Dumbledore was plotting against the ministry. I should have known. That's another charge against Dumbledore, treason." muttered Umbridge.

"That's all I have to tell you." said Harry. And he muttered loudly. "Whew! Good thing she doesn't know about the weapon." Harry immediately covered his mouth.

"I heard that Potter! Now spill. What was that about a weapon?" demanded Umbridge.

"I didn't say anything about a weapon!" said Harry desperately, while cheering in the inside.

"Speak or I'll make you." growled Umbridge.

Harry sighed loudly. "There's a secret weapon that Dumbledore developed to help him take over the ministry."

"Tell me what it is and where it is at once!" growled Umbridge.

"I don't know what exactly it is because I never saw him using it. As to where it is, it is in the forbidden forest. And Dumbledore called it… Aragog." said Harry.

"Get up Potter. You are going to take me to the weapon so I can destroy it." said Umbridge as she pointed her wand at Harry.

"Ok, fine. But promise me you won't expel me." said Harry.

"I'll decide that later. Now lead." said Umbridge as she poked Harry with her wand.

As Harry was leaving the room he glanced at his friends and nodded. Before the door closed, Harry saw Neville secretly extending out his wand from his sleeve.

* * *

Harry was walking down to the forbidden forest with Umbridge behind him. They were about to go inside the forbidden forest until they heard Hagrid call him.

"Harry! What are yeh doin here?" said Hagrid.

"None of your business halfbreed. This is ministry business." snapped Umbridge.

"I'm taking her down to see Dumbledore's secret weapon." said Harry.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon?" frowned Hagrid.

"You know, what he called _Aragog?_ " said Harry.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "O-of course. Aragog. I remember."

"So you are part of this as well half breed?" snarled Umbridge. "I'll be dealing with you later. I'll have you put away Azkaban forever."

"Hey Hagrid. My memory is bit rusty. Remind me how I could find the place?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry. Just follow the trees I have marked. It is marked with a cross." said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. See you later." said Harry and he started walking towards the forbidden forest with Umbridge.

"Oh, Harry! Tell them yer with me!" yelled Hagrid.

Harry walked into the woods, looking for a tree with marks. He could spot tree that had a cross mark with a knife on the trunks. Harry walked and walked. He was going into deeper parts of the forest.

Harry could see few gigantic spider webs near him. "Are we there yet Potter?" said Umbridge in irritated voice.

"Nearly." said Harry and he could see some sort of large clearing bit far away. Harry walked towards the clearing and stood there. He could see the giant spider web on the ground.

"Alright we are here." said Harry.

"There's nothing here Potter." said Umbridge. "Other then that… web. There's nothing here!"

Harry just shrugged.

"There never was a weapon was there?" said Umbridge angrily.

"Yeah. It was a total lie." said Harry.

"I am going to kill you right here." whispered Umbridge. "I am going to kill you and no one will find your body."

Then, Harry begin to hear clicking sounds. "We are not alone here."

"Don't lie Potter! You must not tell lies! There is no one here to save your pathetic self!" shouted Umbridge.

Clicking sounds got louder and Umbridge realized there really was someone, or something out there.

Giant spiders begin to appear. They were at least size of a small car and they were clicking their enormous pincers. On the web in the clearing, an acromantula, size of a small elephant, slowly crawled onto the web.

"A-Aragog?" asked Harry, whose chest was thumping.

"Who is this?" clicked Aragog.

"Humans." said one of the Acromantula.

"Is it Hagrid?" asked Aragog.

"No."

"Kill them." spat Aragog. "I was resting…"

"Wait! Hagrid told me to tell you that I'm with him." said Harry quickly.

"Hagrid said you're with him?" clicked Aragog. "Hagrid never sends anyone to me."

"Well, we had a reason." said Harry.

"What are you doing here anyway human?" said Aragog.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to say hi." said Harry. "So Professor. This is Aragog. Satisfied?"

Umbridge was lost for words until he found she tongue again. "Listen well Acromantula! By the law of the department of regulation and control of magical creatures, any creatures with near human intelligence that pose threat against any wizard will be put to death immediately. You are-"

"What did you just say?" hissed Aragog.

"You heard me! Any creature with near human-" said Umbridge.

"How dare you insult and threaten my family!" said Aragog angrily. Other Acromantulas begin to click their pincers angrily.

At this point, Harry was far away from the clearing, ready to run any moment. "Oh, and by the way? Hagrid said I'm with him. He said nothing about her." And Harry dashed off into the woods.

"Come back here Potter! I am not done with you!" shouted Umbridge. Only to realize that the clicking has stopped.

"It looks like my children will be feasting on fresh meat today." said Aragog.

* * *

Harry was running away as fast as he could. Seeing a giant spider eat a human was probably not going to be a pretty scene.

Harry could see Hagrid's hut from far away when he suddenly felt a headache.

"Headache?" Harry panted as he leaned on a tree. "Voldemort…"

 _He was sitting on a chair in front of a long table. He could see various Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy sitting by the table._

" _Today is the day we shall retrieve the prophecy." spoke Voldemort. "Severus. Any news on Dumbledore?"_

" _I'm afraid not much my lord." said Snape. "Dumbledore is still on the run from the ministry and he contacted me only once: to watch out for Aiden Potter."_

" _Is that so? And exactly what did he mean by "watch out"?" said Voldemort._

" _What Dumbledore usually does. Curve into any of the boy's whim and treat him as if he's the greatest wizard in the world." sneered Snape._

" _Typical. It amazes me that that old fool actually believes Aiden Potter to be the Boy-Who-Lived." sneered Voldemort. "Lucius, you will be leading those who will be retrieving the prophecy. Do not fail me."_

" _O-of course my lord." said Lucius Malfoy._

" _Once you retrieve the prophecy, Severus will notify the Order and lure them into the department of mysteries. There, start taking out the order." said Voldemort. "That is all for now. Leave and start preparing. I have some preparation for myself."_

Harry snapped back to the reality. The sun was beginning to set. Harry sent out his patronus with a message to his friends: " _By now I bet you would have taken care of Malfoy and his lackeys. I have my full confidence with you all. By the way, talking in double negative? Brilliant Hermione. One of you, find Professor Potter immediately and tell her that Death Eaters will be attacking the department of mysteries tonight. Tell her to gather as many people as possible. I'll be seeing you guys later_."

Harry started to run out of the forest and he pulled out his transmitter from his pocket. "Professor. Death Eater attack soon in the Department of mysteries. Voldemort probably will be there as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Umbridge was running away from the Acromantulas while clumsily firing curses at them. One of the Acromantula sank its pincer on Umbridge's leg. Umbridge shrieked loudly and blasted the Acromantula, scorching her legs in the process.

"How do I get out of here?" thought Umbridge. She was getting tired and the acromantulas kept coming.

"Apparition!" thought Umbridge. Fortunately for her, she was in the skirt of the Forbidden forest so she was able to apparate.

Unfortunately, she failed to remember three important things.

First, Umbridge never was a skilled witch. She only showed bit of skill when it came to dark magic and curses but she seriously lacked skill when it came to other kinds of magic.

Second, Umbridge was tired and injured. Apparating in such state normally caused disastrous consequences: at best, lending on different location and splinching at worst.

Lastly, she didn't set a precise location when she apparated.

Umbridge crashed on a grass field. She got up and looked around. She was in some sort of grassy hill and she couldn't see Hogwarts or any village nearby.

"Good." thought Umbridge. All she had in mind was to get as far as possible from Hogwarts and it looked like she had managed just that. Where was she?

"No matter." thought Umbridge. "I'll go back to the ministry and have that Potter brat and his friends locked away Azkaban forever."

Then, Umbridge spotted two people far away. Frowning, she walked closer towards those two. Upon close inspection, she saw that they were not dressed like wizards. In fact, she had never seen anyone dressed up like one of those men.

"Look at this place." sighed Deadpool. "Isn't it beautiful Dopinder?"

"It sure is Mr. Pool." said Dopinder. Dopinder then noticed Umbridge behind them. "Uh, Mr. Pool? There's this weird looking women behind us."

"Really?" said Deadpool and he turned around. "Holy fuck! Kermit the frog and Miss Piggy had a secret child!"

"Who are you two! Answer me at once." demanded Umbridge.

"Name's Deadpool. Captain Deadpool. Actually, just Deadpool. And that's Dopinder." said Deadpool.

"Couple of Mudbloods." spat Umbridge in disgust.

"What is a mudblood?" said Dopinder.

"What you two lowly half breeds are. Disgusting trash of the society that will never even be good enough to lick the boot of great purebloods." spat Umbridge.

"Whoa lady. You know what Captain America says. Language!" said Deadpool, waving his fingers.

"Mr Pool, I think this lady is one of those wizards nazis you were talking about." said Dopinder.

"You think Dopinder? So lady, why don't you be a pal and tell us everything you know about Voldemort?" said Deadpool.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME!" screamed Umbridge. "How dare you mudbloods utter the name of a great pureblood!"

"Hey lady, what I heard about Voldemort is that he's a wizard Hitler. You think Hitler is great? That's not cool." said Deadpool shaking his head.

"SILENCE! I will teach you Mudbloods lesson you will never forget!" shouted Umbridge. Umbridge pulled out her wand and shot a spell at Deadpool, causing one of his arms to be removed from his body.

"OH! CANADA!" screamed Deadpool. "The flying fuck?"

"I'm not finished Mudblood." sneered Umbridge. She sent the same curse and it blew off Deadpool's right leg.

"Shit biscuit!" screamed Deadpool. "Alright, it's my turn now. I have katana on my back that traps the soul of its victims!"

"Will we get to see it Mr Pool?" said Dopinder in excited voice.

"Nah, not really. I just said it because it sounds cool." said Deadpool.

"Enough Mudblood!" shouted Umbridge. "Avada-"

"Neck slice!" said Deadpool and Umbridge's head was sliced cleanly from her head, but blood immediately started squirting out from where her head used to be and got all over Deadpool and Dopinder.

"Ughh, I got blood all over Mr Pool." said Dopinder.

"Check on google if there's a sauna nearby." said Deadpool as he picked up Umbridge's head. "Man, she really looks like a toad."

 _A/N: That's all for today folks. Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Who else watched Crimes of Grindelwald? I did, and I thought it was fabulous!_

 _In case some might think Aiden got off too lightly for his crimes, don't worry. He'll have his comeuppance soon._


	49. Chapter 49: Battle at the ministry

_**Q: Please tell me where you get your ideas from (especially Logan)**_

 _ **A: Sometimes it comes from someone's suggestion, sometimes I go back and watch clips of the X Men movies for inspirations, and sometimes it comes from my head.**_

 _ **Q: Wouldn't the venom from Spider's have gotten to Umbridge before she could have run very far since she was making her blood flow faster due to activity?**_

 _ **A: Well, for that to happen, there needs to be an explanation as to why Venom was in Britain. Plus, I don't plan on introducing any Non X Men characters in this fic with the exception of Dr Strange and even he won't play any huge role.**_

 _ **Q: I'm uncertain on how I feel about that death. On one hand, being eaten by acromantula ought to be more painful, which Umbitch deserves undoubtedly, on the other hand un-life by Deadpool is cool because Deadpool.**_

 _ **A: I too first considered just having her finished by the acromantulas, but then I got this idea to have her killed by Deadpool. I suppose you're right in that being eaten by giant spider will have been more painful than having the head removed but I figured it can be an ironic death: women who despised muggles so much having her life ended by a muggle.**_

 _ **Q:**_ _ **I got a few questions for Teen Titans is it the original 2003 version or the go? And I have seen the crimes of Grindelwald it was pretty good too by the way what do you think of the plot holes? Is Barebones Actually a Dumbledore or do you think Grindelwald was lying? And is that actually from book/movie one or is it someone else?**_

 _ **A: I love both versions. I love the original and Go. Teen Titans Go is such an underrated show. I'm going to save any comments on whether facts revealed in crimes of Grindelwald is plot holes or not. I'm going to wait and see how future movies play it out. But for me, I say Grindelwald was lying.**_

 _ **Q: Is Harry Potter the heir to the potter and black?**_

 _ **A: No. Harry is just Harry James Potter, student at Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, member of the X Men.**_

 _ **Q:**_ _ **as always love it but Sneered Dumbledore should be Sneered Voldemort just saying.**_

 _ **A: Thank you. How did I miss that? This has been fixed.**_

 _ **Q: Hey if you ever thought of doing a bashing story who would you do it to? I am one more thing have you ever thought of doing a lemon story or are you a type a person that has your characters keep their love life to themselves?**_

 _ **A: Hmm… Well, I guess Dumbledore (which, I'm doing right now) and Snape (also doing right now). I just don't like Snape as much as other fans do. Yes, he did the brave thing but it still doesn't excuse his behavior. As for the next question, I've thought about writing lemon. I do have some ideas but I'm not so sure about writing them. It's not that I don't like Lemon, it's just that it's going to be a challenge for me. And for this story, I plan on having characters snog, touch and imply lemon at most.**_

 _ **Q: Hey RJ I know your house is Slytherin but what are your other pottermore questions like what is your wand and Animagi? and one more question if you can take control over anyone in the Harry Potter universe for one day will be?**_

 _ **A: My wand is English Oak wood with a dragon heartstring core, 11 ¾" and slightly springy flexibility. Unfortunately, I do not know my animagus form yet. I would have to say Harry after the war. He has love of his life, best friends for life and is finally at peace.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your many ideas and support.**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 49: Battle at the ministry

Harry Potter was walking between the rows and rows of prophecies. Every where he turned his head, he could see shelves full of prophecies, all with different labels.

Harry slowly walked between the dark hall, looking at each prophecy with detail. Harry moved and moved until he found the prophecy he was looking for.

"Found it." muttered Harry loudly. "Wonder what this is about?"

"What a coincidence. The Dark Lord wonders the exact same thing." said the cold drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry turned around and saw about dozen Death Eaters had surrounded him.

"Lucius Malfoy." said Harry coldly. "I would say it's nice to see you but that would be lying. Ever since you gave my girlfriend that diary, I often wondered what it would look like if someone removed your head."

"Enough. Hand me the prophecy." snapped Lucius.

"What, this?" said Harry, holding up the prophecy. "Why should I give it to you?"

"The Dark Lord wants the prophecy. Now hand it over!" barked Lucius.

"Ok. Sure." said Harry. "Should I throw it to you?" And Harry tossed the prophecy upward and caught it, causing the Death eaters to flinch.

"Why can't we just kill the brat and take the prophecy?" one of the Death Eater complained.

"No! The brat is for the Dark Lord to kill." said Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange aren't you?" said Harry in disgusted voice. "Voldemort's top lackey."

"How dare you utter the name of the Dark Lord Potter!" screamed Bellatrix. "How dare you disgusting halfblood utter the name of the greatest Dark Lord!"

"Please." scoffed Harry. "Voldemort, a great Dark Lord? Did you know that he's actually halfblood? Plus Voldemort is not even his real name."

"Don't you lie about the Dark Lord!" snarled Bellatrix and she pulled out her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Harry. "If you curse me, I will drop the prophecy. You don't want that to happen do you?"

While doing so, Harry was carefully observing each Death Eaters. He knew that he couldn't take on dozen Death Eaters at the same time. He would have to run soon.

The Death Eater that was near Lucius Malfoy still had its wand in its pocket.

"Ok, fine. You got me trapped. I will give you the prophecy. Just promise me you will let me go." pleaded Harry.

"You are in no position to bargain Potter." sneered Lucius. "Hand over the prophecy and I might consider asking the Dark Lord for your quick death."

"Ok." said Harry with slumped shoulders. Harry walked towards Lucius Malfoy and then he threw the prophecy upwards.

"Don't let it fall!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.

While Malfoy was distracted, Harry blasted the Death Eater next to Malfoy. " _Accio_ globe!" shouted Harry and the prophecy came flying towards him. Then Harry started to run as fast as he can.

"Get him!" screamed Malfoy.

Harry could hear prophecies shatter as they were hit by hexes thrown by the Death Eaters. Harry narrowly dodged a curse that came towards his head. Far away, he could see the dimly lit chamber.

Come on… Keep running…

Harry could see the famed veil in the department of the mysteries. Harry stopped in the middle of the chamber, panting. He saw Death Eaters entering the chamber. Their numbers were over 50.

"They must have called for reinforcement." muttered Harry.

"You are cornered Potter. You have nowhere to run and you are outnumbered." snarled Lucius Malfoy. "Now, HAND OVER THE PROPHECY!"

"I'm outnumbered?"

All kinds of sound like the sound of the wind, metal clanging, growl, pop and swish of the claw were heard around the chamber.

* * *

"Guard the exit and hold the circle!" shouted Cyclops. "Don't let any escape!"

Death Eaters realized they were in a trap and all begin to fire various deadly curses.

"Kill them all except Potter!" shouted Malfoy.

"Don't let any hit you! These are terrorists and they won't hold back." said Jean as she stopped a curse mid air and threw it back. It hit Yaxley and he crumpled to the ground.

Beast jumped on Goyle Sr and punched him repeatedly and threw him to his side, and Colossus slammed his arm against his face.

Storm let out a powerful gust that knocked five Death Eaters off their feet and Wolverine managed to catch two of them in their chest with his claws.

Cyclops blasted Rosier with his optic blast. Cannonball caught him and pinned him against the wall.

Nott tried to apparate but just before he apparated, Nightcrawler managed to grab him and brought him back to the Department of Mysteries. He managed to drop him from a great height.

Couple rookie Death Eaters tried to get out using the same door they used, only to see that it had been blocked my dozen same men. They tried to turn and run to the other direction, but they found out that they couldn't move their legs. They looked down and saw that somehow, their legs were in the ground, as if they had stepped on a muddy ground.

Kitty came out of the ground and Rogue hit both of their head and the two immediately became unconscious. Rogue frowned as she saw the glimpse of the duo's memory.

"That bad?" asked Kitty.

"Disgusting." said Rogue.

Harry sent out cutting hex on Carrow's leg and without missing a beat, Icemen froze the injured Death Eater.

Behind Harry, another Death Eater suddenly slammed against the wall and Death Eater who about to yell a curse stopped and toppled to the ground, unable to move.

Mad Eye Moody and Sirius Black had their wands out. They were soon joined by James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The Order of the Phoenix arrived as well.

Lily and James stunned couple of Death Eater as they approached Cyclops and Wolverine.

"This is as much as we could gather in short amount of time." said James. "We have one of the members who went to alert the ministry officials."

"Are there more Death Eaters coming?" asked Cyclops.

"Remus, Mad Eye and Kingsley put up an anti Apparatition charm in this room so I don't think more Death Eaters will be coming." said Lily.

"Good." snarled Wolverine as he sliced through the Death Eater's neck.

"There are lots of them who are still standing." said Cyclops, letting out his optic blast on Dolohov. "We may now have an advantage on number but don't let your guard down!"

Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange firing curses like mad women and started to fire hexes as well. Bellatrix managed to block Harry's hexes and started concentrating on attacking him.

Bellatrix was fast and Harry almost had no time to block the curses being hurled at him.

"Watch out Harry!" yelled Sirius as he blocked a curse heading towards Harry's way.

"Sirius!" sneered Bellatrix. "Still hanging around with mudbloods."

"Bellatrix!" said Sirius in mocking tone. "You always were my least favorite cousin."

The duo and Bellatrix begin to exchange various curses. It almost looked like the duo had an upperhand in the duel.

"You lost your touch Bella!" laughed Sirius.

Furious, Bellatrix sent out couple of hexes towards Harry who managed to block one and Sirius blocked another. Unfortunately, he didn't see another curse that came his way.

The hit Sirius, causing him to lose balance and topple backwards.

If Harry had been even a second late, Sirius would have fall through the veil of death.

Harry put Sirius, who looked dazed, on the ground and looked at Bellatrix. He could see her slip through a hallway that lead to the other rooms.

"Thanks for helping me." said Harry to Sirius. "Magmar, keep an eye on him!"

Harry followed Bellatrix Lestrange into the atrium where she stopped running and faced him.

"Done running Bellatrix?" growled Harry.

"I was never running Potter." sneered Bellatrix.

"Really? Well what were you doing just a seconds ago? Playing tag?" said Harry.

"I was merely setting the stage for my master." grinned Bellatrix as disappeared through one of the ministry entrance.

"Stage?" said Harry.

"Yes, stage. Potter." said the cold voice. Voldemort appeared in the atrium.

"Voldemort." said Harry.

"Hand over the prophecy Potter." said Voldemort. "And I'll promise you that I'll make your death quick."

"That's enough Tom." said the voice from the entrance.

"Dumbledore." hissed Voldemort. "And Aiden Potter."

"Today is the day that will be the end of you Tom." said Dumbledore confidently.

"Is that so? And pray tell, Dumbledore, how will you end me Dumbledore?" sneered Voldemort.

"I won't. Aiden will." said Dumbledore.

"Aiden Potter? You honestly think Aiden Potter could defeat me?" scoffed Voldemort.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I will be the one who will defeat you!" yelled Aiden and he sent out a very poorly aimed hex. Voldemort blocked the hex without breaking a sweat.

Aiden threw more hexes and Voldemort blocked every single one of them. He almost looked bored.

"I do not have time for this." snarled Voldemort. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Aiden narrowly dodged the curse and started to panic.

"Remember what I taught you Aiden! The power!" said Dumbledore.

Aiden scrunched up his face and thought of the time he "dated" Ginny. " _Flipendo!"_

Voldemort blocked it once more. "Enough of this."

A curse came out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and it hit Aiden in the chest. Aiden Potter fall to the ground, never to be awaken.

"Aiden!" yelled Dumbledore and he rushed over to Aiden's side. "No... How could this be? Aiden is the one destined to defeat Tom Riddle." said Dumbledore in shocked voice.

"That pathetic brat defeat me?" sneered Voldemort. "The very idea amuses me. You actually believe he's the one destine to defeat me?"

"You know the prophecy Tom. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. And you came the Godric's hollow to for that reason." said Dumbledore.

"You pathetic old fool. I never marked Aiden Potter as my equal." said Voldemort.

"What?" gasped Dumbledore.

"You marked Harry." said the calm voice. Professor Xavier had appeared next to Harry with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"How did a mudblood get in here?" hissed Voldemort narrowing his eyes.

" _Where did you say the prophecies were held?" asked Logan._

" _Hall of prophecies in the department of mysteries." said Mad Eye._

" _We haven't been down to the department of mysteries too much but we can do a rough sketch of the area." said James and he charmed a pen to draw a rough sketch of department of the mysteries._

" _So, this is where the prophecies are held." said Scott as he pointed at the part labeled hall of prophecies and he trailed his fingers along the path. "What is this room?"_

" _Death chamber. It's a large room only containing veil of death." said Sirius._

" _And this room leads to the atrium, where there are the entrance." said Jean. "If anyone were to escape, they would either apparate or go here."_

" _I have a feeling that there is a high chance that Voldemort would appear in the atrium." said Professor X. "So, here's what I propose. As soon as the Death Eaters start to make their movement, we prepare an ambush in the veil room. Most likely they would want Harry so Harry will be in the hall of prophecies, pretending to look for his prophecy…"_

" _How do you plan on getting all your students and instructors in the ministry Professor?" asked Lily._

" _I believe Fawkes will be able to give us a hand." said Professor X and at the very mention of his name, Fawkes entered the room through flame travel._

"Very nifty bird." said Professor Xavier. "His powers are very intriguing."

"You!" said Dumbledore. "So you were working with Voldemort all along!"

"Do not make such ridiculous accusation against me." said Professor X sternly.

"So, you knew it all along?" said Voldemort.

"We had a suspicion and you confirmed it." said Professor X.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was in a state of shock. Aiden was never the Boy-Who-Lived! It was Harry Potter all along!

"So you did show up after all. Tell me, did you get the prophecy you desire so much?" said Professor X with a hint of amusement.

"He couldn't even if he wanted to Professor. I destroyed it." said Harry.

"You what!?" shouted Voldemort in rage.

"I destroyed it the minute I had it. I'll give you a snowglobe if you want. They look practically the same. Take your pick: Empire state building or Golden gate bridge." said Harry.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " screamed Voldemort.

The green curse flew towards Harry but Fawkes shielded Harry and was hit with the full blast of the curse. Fawkes burst up into flames and turned into an ash. From the ashes a small bird that resembled a plucked turkey rose.

" _Avada-"_ said Voldemort but he found himself unable to speak anymore. He couldn't even move. He saw that Professor X had raised one hand to his direction.

"Don't ever harm my student." said Professor X coldly. Professor X threw the immobilized Voldemort against the wall.

Then Professor X went closer to Voldemort and closed his eyes.

"You truly are vile Tom Riddle." spat Professor X in a disgusted voice. And then Professor X lowered his arms and frowned.

"Professor, the ministry officials are coming." said Harry.

"You! You are that mutant! And Dumbledore!" shouted Minister. Then he saw Voldemort. "Y-you are supposed to be dead!" Voldemort picked himself up and used the opportunity to escape.

"H-He's back." stammered Fudge. "You-Know-Who is back!"

"He finally gets it." muttered Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore entered Hogwarts and went to his office. Since he never officially resigned as Headmaster, the gargoyle statues still acknowledged him and allowed him to enter.

Dumbledore felt like he suddenly aged 50 or more years. He couldn't believe that him, Albus Dumbledore had been wrong.

He wasted all those years on the wrong Boy-Who-Lived. All his perfect plan were falling apart. The most important plan of having Harry Potter killed and help Aiden defeat Voldemort was shattered. It didn't even bother him that the boy he favored all these years was dead. All that mattered was that his plans were destroyed.

At least there was one good thing about Aiden's death. It meant that he could claim that he had been framed. The evidence they used to arrest him was Aiden's memory and he could claim that with Aiden dead, no one could prove that it wasn't fabricated.

Charles Xavier. Dumbledore loathed that man. And that disgusting mutant somehow knew that Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived! It was all his fault. The mutant withheld such important information from him. To him, Charles Xavier was no better than Voldemort.

Dumbledore tried to calm himself down. He needed to get Harry Potter on his side. After all, if he is the real Boy-Who-Lived, he needed his guidance, the guidance of the greatest wizard in the world, Order of Merlin first class, Headmaster of Hogwart, defeater of Grindelwald and the leader of light.

The boy still had piece of Voldemort inside him. The best case scenario would be that Voldemort and Harry killed each other in the battle. If that doesn't happen, he would have to kill Harry himself. He may not like it, but it was for the greater good after all. To kill Harry, he would have to get him close to his side so he could finish him when he's least expecting it.

He had to drive him away from those mutant!

* * *

 _Boy Who Lived dead and You-Know-Who is back!_

 _It is an unfortunate day for the wizarding public. It has been discovered that Death Eaters have infiltrated the ministry and it was all done by the order of You-Know-Who, who was thought to be dead._

 _What's worse is that You-Know-Who had broke into the ministry and killed Aiden Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It is unknown what Aiden Potter was doing in the ministry at the time but the officials have confirmed the dead body to be the Boy-Who-Lived._

 _While the majority Death Eaters have been captured some were even killed, some like Bellatrix Lestrange have managed to escape._

 _Also, surprisingly, Albus Dumbledore had came forward to the ministry. He claimed that his charges must be cleared up because the evidence the ministry had could no longer be verified to be real. It is noted that he will be returning as Hogwart's headmaster. The current whereabout of the Hogwart's headmistress Dolores Umbridge is unknown and the ministry is looking for her._

 _The minister of magic has been voted out of the office, the Boy-Who-Lived is dead, a Ministry official is missing and You-Know-Who has returned. What will become of the wizarding world?_

Harry was eating in the great hall just finished reading the newspaper when an owl dropped a letter in front of him.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore." said Harry grimly.

"What's it about?" said Neville, showing clear dislike for the old man.

"He's asking me to see him in the Headmaster's office." said Harry.

"Don't go alone. We all know he's not above trying to drugging innocent person. Why can't the ministry see that?" said Hermione.

"Because many still sees him as a great wizard." said Ginny bitterly. "Great wizard my foot. I would love to tell them what kind of a man he is."

"I'm not going alone. The letter asked me to come with Professor Xavier. I'm actually interested what Dumbledore has to say now that he found out I was the Boy-Who-Lived." said Harry.

The staff, except for Snape had mutually let the X Men stay in Hogwarts for couple of days because they figured that Harry would need support of his family after he fought in a battle. They were also grateful for what they did in the ministry.

Harry said the password and went up to the Headmaster's office. He could see that Dumbledore was there and so some of the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix. He also saw Lily and James Potter. The couple looked awful. The couple had lost their child, of course they were going to look awful.

"Ah Harry." said Dumbledore jovially then he frowned when he saw that Harry had came with not just Professor X, but with every X Men. "I thought I asked only you and Professor Xavier to come."

"I do not keep secrets from my students or my instructors." said Professor Xavier.

"Very well." sighed Dumbledore. "Now, Harry. You seem to be taking the news that you are the Boy-Who-Lived quite well my boy."

"First, don't call me your boy. Second, that title means nothing to me. And why are you talking to me as if we are on a good term? In fact, why should I even trust that you won't be attacking me or members of my family? You certainly didn't hesitate to attack my girlfriend." said Harry.

"Now, Harry I never attacked your girlfriend. It was just a misunderstanding. I didn't take part in it. But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you have been proven to be the real Boy-Who-Lived-"

"Will you please stop it? The Boy-Who-Lived title is something that should now only appear in children's story book. There once was a little kid who survived Voldemort's killing curse. The end. So what if a toddler once defeated Voldemort? He's back. It shouldn't matter any more. There is a war going on and people have better things to worry about then some pathetic title the society created." said Harry, irritated. Then he said it in his mind "You got that you senile manipulative bastard?"

Dumbledore was furious at what he heard but he managed to restrain himself by using Occlumency. Many of the order members looked shocked at how Harry was talking to Dumbledore, with the exception for Moody.

"Any way Harry, now that it has come out that you are the real one who caused the downfall of Voldemort all those years ago, Voldemort will be coming after you for revenge. While this information is not out in the public yet, there's no doubt the Death Eaters are now aware of this. As you know, your brother Aiden met an unfortunate end at the hands of Voldemort. This means it is imperative that you be protected." said Dumbledore.

"What kind of protection?" said Harry.

"First, you move back to Potter Manor with your family and have no further contact with the mutants. And you start training with me as soon as possible and limit any public activity." said Dumbledore confidently. He just knew that the boy would agree with him without a second thought, after all, it was an idea of the greatest wizard himself.

About a second later, Harry broke into a laughter. Harry laughed for few more seconds and said to Dumbledore. "Ok, that was actually pretty funny. Now, really. What's the real plan you have?"

"I was not joking. I was being serious." frowned Dumbledore.

"Have you gone senile? Do you honestly think I would do any of those, especially them coming from you? I'm not sure whether you are naive or stupid to actually believe that." said Harry. To his pleasure, he could see the brief flash of anger in the headmaster's eyes.

"I agree that I need training and protection. But I don't need any from you. Not that you could offer me anything. Protection? Check. Training? I've been training with some of the best fighters in the world since 8. So here's our situation. You have nothing better to offer me, treated me with disrespect all these years and made some ludicrous proposition. Why should I trust you?"

"You arrogant brat." sneered Snape, speaking for the first time. "You better listen to him-" But he couldn't finish his sentence because he was faced with adamantium claw just inch from his face and Scott had aimed his visor towards him.

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you." said Scott coldly.

"No, no. Let him do whatever he wants One eye. It will make my day." said Logan.

"Stand down Severus." ordered Dumbledore and Snape stomped back to his place. "Harry my boy. Can't you see that moving back with your family in Potter manor will be safer then with those mutants?"

"Listen up fake Gandalf. We raised and trained him ever since his so called relative dumped in a foreign land. He is more than capable of protecting himself and let me make it clear: attack any one of us," said Logan as he gestured the X Men, "You have every single one of you after your ass. You got that? And you, greasy. Give this message to baldy."

"What?" sneered Snape.

"Tell him to get as much body bag as he can because he will be needing it after we are done with them." said Logan.

"About that matter, you lot already killed some Death Eater at the ministry! Don't you think you've done enough? How many of those Death Eaters could been redeemed and brought back to the society?" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Then do you care to share what your plan for the war is, excluding anything that involves Harry?" asked Jean.

"Capture them and make them see the error of their ways." said Dumbledore as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you honestly think those people can be redeemed? They are terrorists. They kill, rape and torture people for fun. How many people fall at their hands? How many families were torn apart by them?" said Harry. "Back in third year when I met Peter Pettigrew, he told me why he decided to betray his friends. He didn't want to fight in the losing side of the war because you refused to let your men use lethal force. How many of those terrorists who survived claimed that they were under imperius and got off scott free? Almost every single one of them. If those Death Eaters were dead, there would have been less of Voldemort's force right now."

"Killing is not the answer my boy. We already lost many old and ancient bloodlines. We can't afford to lose more." said Dumbledore.

"We are at a war. This is not some child play where the good guys win by stunning the bad guys. Also, are you saying that you refused to let your men use lethal power because you feared losing some old bloodlines? Do lives of other innocent people mean nothing to you? I'm not saying we should be like the Punisher and kill every single guilty person. But we should end those who have committed serious crimes. They had no remorse doing it the first time, they won't have any remorse the second time. Plus, those terrorists are willing to kill anyone who gets in their way. Don't you know that self defense is not murder? Are you that stupid?" snapped Harry.

"I am the headmaster of this school. I demand that you show me respect. Didn't Professor Xavier taught you that?" said Dumbledore angrily.

"What they taught me was to give respect to those who only deserve it." said Harry. "And to fight back to protect yourself and the loved ones."

"Look, these mutants have clearly corrupted your mind. You need my guidance to turn back to the light and leave those dark creatures." said Dumbledore.

"Dark creatures?" said someone as he took a step forward with his wife. The order members gasped when they saw who it was.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." whispered Professor McGonagall.

"It's us." said Alice. "We've heard everything you were saying. You really haven't changed at all haven't you Dumbledore?"

"Also, Dark creatures? Let me make something clear. Those so called "Dark creatures" helped cure me and my wife. If it wasn't for them, we would still be lying in St Mungos bed, unable to even recognize our own son." spat Frank.

"Frank, Alice. It is great to see you." said Dumbledore in faux friendless. "I ask you to help Harry see reason-"

"Only person who needs to see reason here is you Dumbledore." snapped Alice. "Redeem? I still remember the day Bellatrix Lestrange put me under Cruciatus curse. One look at her eyes and you can see that there's no such thing as redemption for animals like them."

"I believe we are done here. I feel like all we will be doing is talking in circle with Dumbledore always insisting he is right." said Harry and he left the room, along with other X Men.

Before giving him a look of contempt, Logan said to Dumbledore. "Difference between you and I is that you believe in the best or so you think. Me? I believe some deserve to die."

Order members begin to leave the room as well, all now feeling unsure about Dumbledore.

"Lily, James. I implore you to make Harry see reas-" said Dumbledore but he was stopped by a powerful slap from Lily Potter.

"Leave. My Son. Alone." said Lily in deadly whisper. "One of my son is already dead because of you. Do not take him away his happiness. Or I will kill you. Make note of that."

"Never come near my family again. We've let you destroy our lives too much already." said James.

* * *

Right now, Professor Xavier was in his office, talking through his computer. He needed to discuss something fast.

"It has been a while Stephen." said Professor Xavier.

"Charles. It has indeed been a while. So, what seems to be the problem?" said Dr Strange.

"Tell, me. Have you heard about something called Horcrux?" asked Professor X.

Dr Strange made a face as if he saw something very disgusting. "Where have you heard of that?"

"Inside Voldemort's mind. I've done a very quick scan and I managed to catch him mention Horcrux." said Professor X.

Dr Strange nodded. "Why am I not surprised. Horcrux is a magic done to attempt immortality. A person must kill another person in cold blood to split its soul and hide part of it in an object. A person can not be dead unless the object has been completely destroyed as well. Of course, it's a magic done very rarely by only those in Voldemort's level. Those near my level sees creating Horcrux as beneath their level."

"Is that so…" thought Professor Xavier. That explained how Voldemort didn't die despite taking the killing curse all those years ago and why piece of his soul latched on to Harry. It had been split before so it was tattered.

"Stephen. Do you remember our last talk? One involving the stone?" asked Professor Xavier. "Do you remember you telling me about a tattered soul parasitizing on another soul? How tattered do you think that soul was?"

"Yes, I remember. All I remember was a peculiar tattered soul parasite. I don't remember too much detail as it is not my job to care for something that mundane but I would have to say it was as tattered as possible. Voldemort must have split himself more than once." said Dr Strange. "Hmm… Considering the supserition of mundane wizards, he might have split it at least seven times."

 _A/N: Whew, writing battle scenes are always the toughest. Hope it lived up to your expectation._

 _Now that the subject of Horcrux is out, here's something I would like to tell you. The issue with the Horcrux will be over very quickly. I believe I am done with roughly 70% of the entire story right now._

 _This is the last chapter of 2018. I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this fic. Time sure flies._

 _Happy new year!_


	50. Chapter 50: Three Words

_**My deepest apology everyone. My computer broke down and I had to get it repaired. I also got injured. I'm ok now. Sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Q: Hey what's your favorite type of horror movie are you the slasher Big budget thriller or animal attacks for those types of movies are not your cuppa tea?**_

 _ **A: My favorite type ar natural horror, which is animal attack horror movies. I personally like ones with sharks and alligators/crocodiles.**_

 _ **Q: I'll admit it's a little unexpected and anti climatic to see Aiden dead in this one, maybe because I want to see more of his downfall. And second, you said Harry won't be Heir of Potter and Black. Then who's it gonna be? Does that mean Lily and James gonna try to have another baby?**_

 _ **A: In one way, I agree that Aiden's death was anticlimactic. But it also represents who he truly is: vain and shallow. His death has been shallow, just like the showy arrogant life he pursued so much. Plus, don't feel too much pity for him. While it is true he was brought up and favored by Dumbledore to be so arrogant, it was ultimately his choices that showed who he was: bullying someone, using Love Potion, being bigoted and almost raping someone. Harry will continue to live and have the Potter name. He won't be "heir" to Potter family but he will still have the name. Sirius never married so I guess that's the end of Black line.**_

 _ **Q: This has been an outstanding read some small plot holes but this is still extremely entertaining please keep it up.**_

 _ **A: Thank you for your encouragement. If it's possible, could you point out the plot holes? I would like to fix it if I can.**_

 _ **Archdruid89: Thank you for your suggestions. In fact, I will be using part of the first part. You used some nice vocabs. As for other suggestion, I will using one for a future work, one for future chapter. I'm not sure if I will be including Fleur anymore. I'm just not sure I'll be able to bring in more characters without making this story feel too cluttered.**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 50: Three words

Harry checked if he was in the right place. On the gate, he could see a large P encrusted on the gate and the large manor behind it. He was in the right place. Potter Manor, place of Aiden's funeral.

Aiden was a scumbag. There was no denying to that. He was rude, lazy, conceited and arrogant. But Harry still figured he should attend his funeral. After all, whether he like it or not, Aiden and he were brothers by blood.

"Harry!" said Remus who was looked surprised to see him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I figured I should come." said Harry.

Remus smiled ruefully and led Harry to where the funeral was being held.

Harry could see the Potters sobbing with Sirius consoling them, McGonagall, a portly man and few people who looked like they were from the ministry.

Harry took a seat as the memorial started. Couple of wizards and witches, namely those who knew Aiden, came up and made a short speech about how they will miss him.

When the service was over, Harry approached the Potters.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, I just would like to say I'm sorry for your lose." said Harry.

Lily looked up in her tear stricken face. "You came?" said Lily in surprised voice.

"Yes. I was there at that time, so I decided to come." said Harry.

"You really didn't have to come." said James. "We didn't expect you to come after how Aiden and we treated you. But… it means so much that you came."

Harry nodded. "Please take care of yourself. See you soon."

Lily and James sat on their chair while people who came to the funeral offered their condolences. There were only adults in the memorial. Except for Harry, there were no one from Hogwarts at Aiden's age came to the funeral.

Aiden didn't even have any friends at Hogwarts. They knew Aiden was close with Ron but Aiden had broken that friendship with Ron over his fame. Plus, after what Aiden did to Ginny, there was no way Ron was coming to the funeral.

Dumbledore. He was to blame. He had inflated Aiden's head ever since he could talk and favored him none stop. Even when Aiden went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore never hid the fact that he valued Aiden over every other students.

Dumbledore. He filled Aiden's head with nonsense. So much nonsense that Aiden actually thought he could fight against Voldemort alone.

But they knew Dumbledore was not the only one to blame. They were Aiden's parents. Not Dumbledore. They should have spoke up sooner, objected to his decisions and most importantly… never agreed with Dumbledore's plan to send Harry away.

Harry had absolutely no reason to come to the funeral. They weren't his family and Aiden was always rude and immature to Harry. And still, Harry chose to come.

Lily and James smiled ruefully. Their eldest son really did grow up to be a great man. They were forever grateful to the people of the Xavier institute for doing what they didn't.

The ceremony ended and people begin to leave. A portly man came towards them and held out a handkerchief. "Lily! There you are!" said the man jovially.

"Hello Professor Slughorn. It's been a while. Thank you so much for coming." said Lily as she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears with it.

"How could I not come to funeral of my best student's son?" said Professor Slughorn as he patted her on the shoulder. "My deepest condolences."

Then, Slughorn leaned forward. "I know this really isn't the right time but I'm afraid I can't hold this off any longer. Could I talk to you in private?" whispered Slughorn.

"Of course. This way." said Lily and the couple led Slughorn to their home.

Slughorn looked around and said to Lily. "I need your help."

"Help?" said James.

"You-Know-Who and Dumbledore are after me and I wish to play no part in this war." said Slughorn.

"Both Dumbledore and Voldemort are after you?" said James.

"Some of Dumbledore's people have been visiting me. They said Dumbledore wishes to meet me but I told them no every single time. Then Dumbledore himself visited me. Doesn't that old man understand what no means?" grumbled Slughorn.

"Why are they after you? Also, why did you come to us? I would have thought you would have went to Dumbledore first." said Lily choosing her words carefully. She knew there were still plenty of people who saw Dumbledore as great men.

"You've heard the news recently haven't you? With You-Know-Who announcing his return, he's been killing all kinds of people: Damocles Belby, Dirk Cresswell, Florean Fortescue. But Amelie Bone's death was the final straw. She was one of the best and most trustworthy ministry employee there was. I've been receiving protection from her and now that she's dead… I'll explain the details later. But please. Help me. Hide me!" begged Slughorn. "I've heard you, your husband and some of his friends had a fall out with Dumbledore. You are the only people I can trust right now."

Lily nodded and pulled out her cell phone and contacted Professor Xavier.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not having a good day. Actually, that would be a serious understatement. This day would probably go down as the worst day in the history of minister and the history of bad days.

Firstly, Aiden Potter was dead. Few week, no even few days ago, he would have been beyond happy over that news. But the public were outraged about the fact that he was killed within the ministry. If the ministry wasn't safe, who's to say other places are safe?

Secondly, You-Know-Who was back. The ministry had been denying his return for over a year. And now this news was making his office look like a complete joke!

Speaking of his office, Umbridge has disappeared. Such a fine women. She was exactly the type of worker the ministry needed! He had questioned the Inquisitorial squad about the whereabouts of Umbridge. They had told him that she left with Harry Potter to find a weapon Dumbledore was going to use to bring down the ministry.

Harry Potter. Seethed Fudge. That meddling boy and his mutants were to fault for his troubles. He lost his job, his faithful employee, support and was publicly humiliated all because of that boy.

Maybe he could turn this around someway. Thought Fudge. Those mutants illegally broke into the ministry. And Harry Potter was with them! Yes! This was it! Also, about a year ago, Dumbledore proposed that it could have been the mutant's work that a rogue Dementor attacked Aiden Potter. Maybe he could pinpoint that to the mutants as well…

The door of the minister's office swung open, and the former Head of Aurors and the new minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour came in.

"What are you doing here?" frowned Scrimgeour. "This is no longer your office. You've been voted out. Leave."

"Ah yes. About that, I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding…" said Fudge.

"No it isn't." snapped Scrimgeour. "I'll make it clear: You have been voted out of the office because you are nothing but a insecure and corrupt incompetent twit who licked the dirt and shit off the "former" Death eater and pretty much paved out the path for You-Know-Who."

"How dare you talk to your superior that way!" shouted Fudge, his face going purple.

"You are not my superior." sneered Scrimgeour. "Even when you were, I never had even a ounce of respect for you. You never listened to my words about increasing the aurors. You always listened to that Death Eater Malfoy or anyone who would stick couple of galleons down your pocket. It's your own goddamn fault you were voted out of the office."

"What about the mutants? Those dark creatures set me up to this!" shouted Fudge.

"Those mutants actually brought in over half of the escaped prisoners and even took care of some. Those dark creatures did more good for the wizarding world then you ever did." snapped Scrimgeour. "I won't repeat again. Get out."

Fudge looked like he was about to explode. How dare he treat the minister of magic this way! Fudge foolishly pulled out his wand and aimed towards Scrimgeour who had back turned.

"Imperi-"

But Scrimgeour turned around and stunned Fudge immediately. "Did you really think it was a good idea to attack a former Head Auror? Cornelius Fudge, you're under arrest for attacking the minister of magic."

News paper that day revealed that Fudge got his wand snapped and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Ironic, considering that it was him who made the special law that strengthen any punishment for any attack on the minister.

* * *

"Please read this professor." said James as he handed Slughorn a note.

"Fidelius charm? Nice way to protect your home. Especially in times like this." said Slughorn. "Say, who are these people anyway?"

"Have you read the news about the recent ministry battle? These are the people who fought at that battle. And they aren't with Dumbledore." said Lily and she rang the bell.

Harry opened the door. "Good evening Mrs Potter. This must be the person you are bringing over. This way. Professor Xavier is expecting you."

As Harry guided the visitors to the Professor Xavier's office, Slughorn leaned towards Lily and whispered. "Isn't that your eldest son Harry? Why is he calling you Mrs Potter?"

Lily quickly explained to Slughorn and Slughorn shook his head. "I don't blame you. Dumbledore is very persuasive to those who trust him."

"Still, we as a parent shouldn't have agreed." sighed James.

Inside the room, Professor Xavier and the members of the X-Men were waiting. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Potter. This must be the person we spoke over the phone?"

"Yes Professor Xavier. This Professor Horace Slughorn, my old potions teacher who used to work at Hogwarts until he retired. Professor? This is Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men." said Lily.

"Pleased to meet you." said Slughorn. "I apologize for intruding but I needed to hide from Dumbledore and You-Know-Who. I just can't go through another war."

"Understandable." said Professor Xavier. Then he frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, but has anyone been tampering with your memory?"

"Huh?" said Professor Slughorn.

"My ability is that I can read people's mind. While I don't read into people's mind without their consent, I am still able to pick up few things. Something looks bit odd." said Professor Xavier.

"You are correct. In fact, I tampered with my own memory." sighed Slughorn.

"Why professor?" asked James in surprised voice.

"It's also connected to the reason I wish to hide. I'm just… too ashamed of it… What my actions caused…" sighed Slughorn. "It's related to how You-Know-Who didn't die at that fateful halloween night all those years ago."

"Does that information have anything to do with something called Horcrux?" asked Professor Xavier.

"H-how on earth do you know that?" stammered Professor Slughorn.

"While fighting Voldemort in the ministry, I took a glance at his mind and found out a word "Horcrux". I asked an acquaintance of mine about it and he told me it is a magic that causes a person to split one's soul and hide it in a object. Am I correct?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Yes you are." sighed Slughorn. "Many years ago, a bright student named Tom Riddle came to me and asked me about Horcrux. He claimed that it was for a Defense Against the Dark Arts project. You must understand. He was a very bright student and had certain charm. All the faculties trusted him and thought he was a great young men. I still regret that I told him that. Please… don't judge me too harshly."

"I'm sorry. But what exactly is a Horcrux?" asked Lily.

"Horcrux is an extremely dark magic. One split one's soul and hide part of it in an object so that one's soul is protected. To split one's soul, one must commit the ultimate evil: murder." shivered Slughorn. James and Lily looked sick at the description.

"We understand. I've met Tom Riddle as well. We've known that Voldemort had splitted himself long before we knew about Horcrux. Horcrux was just a proper term of the act." said Dr McCoy.

"Knew long before? What do you mean?" asked Slughorn.

"We already encountered two of those things." said Harry.

"Two? You encountered two? Merlin's beard! Not even Herpo the foul created more than one!" said Slughorn. Then Slughorn gasped. "My goodness. Could it be?"

"What do you mean could it be?" asked Scott.

"When Tom asked me about Horcrux… he casually mentioned if a person could split his soul seven times." paled Slughorn. "I of course was horrified. To commit murder seven times! Even committing one murder is bad enough."

"So, is it possible? Is it possible to split one's soul seven times?" asked Jean.

"It's possible. Also, seven is a powerful magical number. He probably took that into account." trembled Professor Slughorn.

"My suspicion was correct. He indeed created seven." said Professor Xavier grimly.

"So there's five more of those blasted things out there?" swore Logan.

"Five? Why five?" asked Slughorn.

"We destroyed two. One was his diary. One of Voldemort's lackey gave it to my girlfriend in her first year. It possessed her to reopen the chamber of secrets. Dr McCoy and I managed to destroy it. Other one was in my head." said Harry.

"What?" gasped Lily and James.

"When Harry came to us when he was 8, we traced a darkness inside his mind. Professor connected his mind with Logan and Harry, then Logan destroyed the piece inside Harry's head." said Jean.

"Goodness…" said Slughorn.

"Tell us everything you know about Horcrux. It's is a crucial information that could end this war." said Dr McCoy.

"The thing about Horcrux is that not only is it incredibly hard to create, it is also incredibly hard to destroy it. One of the method is for the creator to feel genuine regret for their action and sow back the torn soul. But that process is very hard and painful." said Slughorn.

"I highly doubt baldy will ever feel regret." scoffed Logan. Meanwhile, Professor Xavier was in deep thought.

"You are right so that's out of question." said Slughorn. "The reason I said it is hard to destroy is because most spell won't be able to destroy the Horcrux. It needs to be irreparable. Only spell I know that's capable of that is Fiendfyre. But it's extremely risky. Not only is Fiendfyre difficult to cast, it is even more difficult to control. Even one slip and you and everything around you is burned to ashes. Only extremely skilled wizards were able to properly use Fiendfyre."

"Hmm… What kind of object can be turned into Horcrux?" said Scott.

"That's another thing about Horcrux." said Slughorn sweating. "Virtually anything the creator chooses can be turned into a Horcrux. And as Harry proved, even a living thing can be a Horcrux."

"So it could be anything?" paled James. "This isn't good. And we don't even know where it is! Voldemort could have hidden it in a fidelius."

"I'm so sorry this is the only information I could give you." said Slughorn weakly. "I wish I could have been a better help…"

"No, you did give us informations we need." said Professor Xavier. "Harry, could you take Professor Slughorn to his room?"

"Of course." said Harry and he led Slughorn to his room. James and Lily followed.

"I need a word with you all." said Professor Xavier to the X-Men.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting in Malfoy Manor. He was not in a good mood. Many of his servants were either dead or captured.

Fortunately, he still had useful servants like Bellatrix Lestrange. And the latest attacks were successful, with some of the important people dead. Also, dark creatures like trolls had agreed to join him. His army was increasing in size.

"My lord. Our spies in the ministry has reported that the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour has become the new minister of magic." said Carrow. "And the public is still grieving over the death of Aiden Potter."

"Scrimgeour… He's going to be tougher than that fool Fudge. Fudge was a fool who was easy to manipulate but Scrimgeour is going to be more challenging. Any more news from our spies within the ministry?" said Voldemort.

"That is all they gave us for now my lord." said Carrow.

"They are to report to me immediately when they see the right moment to take Scrimgeour out." said Voldemort.

"My lord… If I may ask a question…" one of the Death Eater spoke up. "Why haven't we announced that Aiden Potter is not the real Boy-Who-Lived? Why haven't we announced Harry Potter is the enemy?"

" _Crucio."_ hissed Voldemort and the Death Eater started screaming painfully.

"Fool." hissed Voldemort. "Do you really not know? With public believing Aiden Potter to be dead, their spirit is low, all the easier to take over. What do you think announcing that Harry Potter is the real "Boy-Who-Lived" is going to do to the public? "

"I-It'll give them hope." wheezed the Death Eater. "Please forgive me my lord."

"Do not ever ask such foolish question. Or you will be Nagini's feed." said Voldemort as he stroked his pet snake.

* * *

Harry and few members of the X-Men were walking down Diagon alley. Logan suddenly started sniffing and said "We are being followed."

They walked more. "Sound of wood. One of them must be Moody. And I hear two more people." said Logan. "Shows over. Show yourself."

The charm was removed, revealing Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

"You found us. Constant vigilance!" said Moody.

"Alright, what does that old codger want from me." said Harry in almost bored voice.

"Professor Dumbledore has ordered us to bring you to Order headquarters." said Kingsley, frowning at the way Harry called Dumbledore. Sure, he didn't agree with everything Dumbledore said, but still. He was a great wizard, wasn't he?

"He said you needed training from him. He also said you needed protection from You-Know-Who." said Tonks.

"And I believe I told that senile idiot that I don't need his protection and training. I don't believe in his greater good crap as to him, it's greater good for himself to play other people like chess piece." said Harry.

Tonks and Kingsley looked shocked at what Harry said while Moody looked amused. "Laddie, I've already told Dumbledore that's it's waste of time to try to bring you in. I also told him that we had more pressing matters to focus on but he doesn't listen to me. It's either he's deaf or can't understand english." said Moody.

"Tell me, what else did Dumbledore say about me? Did he mention anything about "needing to be removed from the mutants"?" said Harry.

"Well, yes actually." said Tonks.

"He also said that you needed to return to your parents for protection and be placed you into the right path. He also said "Mutants have corrupted his mind"." said Kingsley.

"Well, I have no issue with you two. You two are just wanting to fight on the right side of the war. But please take this message to Dumbledore. You are a manipulative old bastard. I'm not sure if you are naive or stupid when you believe I will actually crawl to you after you treated me like a criminal for past years."

* * *

"... And therefore I'm not going back." finished Tonks. "That's what he said."

Dumbledore looked enraged. "Why didn't you force him to come here?"

"You can't be serious! He clearly had no intention of coming here. Forcibly dragging him here would have been a kidnapping." said Kingsley.

"For the greater good, it must have been done." said Dumbledore angrily. Or to be precise, greater good of himself. Thought Dumbledore. Another reason he couldn't let Harry Potter run around is that he might become the new beacon of hope. No! That should be him! Him, the leader of the light! That was also the reason he didn't tell the public that Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm going to say it again Dumbledore, we have more pressing things to worry about then bringing in that boy. We need to focus on stopping those Death Eater attacks. It's clear that Snape isn't providing us with enough informations. We need people stationed all over Britain and be ready to fight! We already lost many people." barked Moody.

"We are not doing anything until we get Harry Potter." said Dumbledore stubbornly.

Moody threw his hands in the air and said "It's as if I am talking to a wall. I'm done for the day." and he disapparated away.

"Next time you see Harry Potter, bring him to me at all cost!" said Dumbledore. "He needs protection and my training! It's for the greater good!"

Dumbledore so angry that he didn't notice many of the order members looked visibly uncomfortable.

* * *

"What is it that you have in your mind Professor?" asked Jean.

"Remember that incident long time ago? Or should I say, the further incident that could have happened?" asked Professor X.

The X-Men knew what Professor X was referring without him needing to use specific words.

"How could I not? I was the first to remember the real world." said Logan grimly.

"I still remember things Uatu showed. What could have happened. For instance, one of the things he showed me was while reverting the world back to normal, we weren't able to stop her in last minute and she finishes what she was about the say. Majority of the mutants dead and those who were alive subjected to unimaginable torture." said Professor Xavier.

"Wait, professor are you suggesting..." said Jean. Professor Xavier nodded.

"Professor. Didn't you just say you saw what her power is capable of?" said Scott.

"Yes. But this is the only way we have for now. We have no idea where these Horcruxes." said Professor Xavier. "This is how we will destroy them for good without needing to search all over Britain. I have faith that my power combined with Jean's power will be good enough to make sure it doesn't go out of control."

The X-Men were silent until Logan broke the silence. "Well, it's not like we have any other way right now. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, do a good job. I don't want to live in that world again." said Logan.

* * *

The Black bird landed on the tower in Manhattan. The tower had large A on it.

A butler walked towards the Blackbird and greeted the trio. "Professor Xavier. Ms Grey and Mr Summers. Welcome. It has been a while."

"It has been a while Mr Jarvis." said Professor Xavier.

"I'm afraid Mr Stark is currently away in California." said Jarvis.

"It's alright. We have business with someone else. We would like to speak to her." said Scott.

Jarvis raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. "This way."

They went down the elevator and stopped at a floor. They went down the hallway and stopped at a door. "This is her room. I will leave you to have your conversation."

They knocked on the door. When they heard nothing they carefully opened the door and went in. They saw a women sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here." she said in small voice.

"We came here because we need your help." said Professor X.

"No. Go away. How could I help anyone. After… After what I nearly caused…" said the women in trembling voice.

Jean and Scott looked at each other. Did she get a visit from the Watcher too?

"Please listen. There is a man in a hidden world that has started a war. If he wins, he will be starting a massacre on innocent people. Hundreds, no thousands of people will be dead. And the only way to bring him down is through destruction of his souls. We need your help to do that." said Jean.

The women said nothing.

Professor Xavier took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down. "You don't have to come with us. You can stay here and just read this. After that we will be on our way. If you are worried about any unexpected side outcomes, don't worry. Jean and I will be helping you control as much as possible."

"Think of it as your shot of redemption." said Scott. "You could have killed thousands have we not stopped you. Now, you have chance to save thousands of people."

After a long time, she took the piece of paper and read it to herself. "This is it? Just this and it's done?"

The trio nodded.

After thinking for a long time, Wanda Maximoff finally opened her mouth. She muttered three words. Just three words.

"No more Horcruxes."

 _A/N: Yep. The last part was one of the founding basis for this story. Ever since I read those in the comics, I found that line to be pretty memorable and I wondered if it could be used in other ways._

 _By the way, that was Edwin Jarvis, not to be confused with J.A.R.V.I.S. He is Iron Man's butler in the comics._


	51. Chapter 51: Aftermath and new year

_**Q:**_ _ **So are these the X-Men from the comics? Because is Wanda referencing the conclusion of M-Day?**_

 _ **A: They are mixture of both comics and the movie version, but leaning bit towards the movie version. And yes, Wanda is**_ _ **referencing**_ _**the M-Day. In this universe, M-Day almost happened but the X-Men were able to stop Wanda from saying the infamous "No more Mutants."**_

 _ **Q: Here's a question that's been bothering me, why haven't James and Lily and the Weasleys pressed charges on Dumbledore for the use of a love potion on Ginny? Aiden confessed that it was Dumbledore's idea to use a love potion to make Ginny fall for Aiden and he had no problem with it either. And why isn't Dumbledore being charged for his part in Aidens death? He didn't cast the curse that killed the little prick but he lead him to his death in the end.**_

 _ **A: That will explained in this chapter.**_

 _ **Q: Didn't Sirius made harry his heir by blood adopt?**_

 _ **A; Nope. That never happened.**_

 _ **Q: I have a line you could use somewhere: Harry to Dumbledore: "It's for the Greater Good of your continued existance to leave me the hell alone."**_

 _ **A: Thank you!**_

 _ **Q: Out of all the ideas and suggestion you get, which one was your favorite?**_

 _ **A: I don't necessarily have a favorite. I mean, if I used them in my fic, it means that I loved it enough. I guess if I had to pick, I would have to say Cj's suggestion about Harry Potter and Ace Attorney crossover. I don't know how he knew but I happened to be a huge Ace Attorney fan and the idea excited me. So I wrote a long one shot called "Turnabout Love Potion" check it out if you have time.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your compliments! Shout outs to those who offered me fabulous suggestions!**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 51: Aftermath and new year

The head of Gringotts, Ragnok was in his office writing on a parchment. He and the Goblins, unlike the rest of the wizarding Britain, were not overly concerned about what has been going on recently.

Goblin's didn't care if there was a Dark Lord or not, as they never meddled with the wizard's affair. They were neutral during the first war, and they were going to do the same during the second war.

Then, Ragnok heard a knock on his office door.

"Enter." said Ragnok and one of his employee, Griphook came in.

"Sir, I have something to report." said Griphook. "Something… very odd has happened. I've never seen a situation like this in all my time working here."

"Explain."

"Well, we were doing the weekly check ups of the vaults and one of the object was found completely destroyed." explained Griphook.

"Destroyed? Are you telling me there has been a break in?" demanded Ragnok.

"No sir. That's actually what I find to be peculiar. There is no sign of break in. Also, nothing has been taken. We were checking the vault and we just saw the charred area of where that object used to be." said Griphook.

"Have you figured out the cause?" asked Ragnok.

"That's another thing I was going bring up. We have no idea what destroyed the object. We've checked all known methods and we even brought the Curse Breaker to figure out the cause. But we couldn't find out at all." said Griphook. "It was as if some unknown source of magic annihilated that object."

Ragnok went into a deep thought. This certainly was peculiar. He too, never experienced a situation like this in all his career at Gringotts, which was a very long time. A supposed thief somehow managed to dodge all kinds of curse and traps within Gringotts not to take anything, but to destroy something using a magic unknown to both wizards and Goblins. Peculiar indeed.

"What vault, and what object was it anyway?" asked Ragnok.

"It was the Lestrange vault and the object was the cup." answered Griphook.

"The Lestrange vault?" said Ragnok. He instantly knew what cup Griphook was talking about. The object was infamous among the Goblins. So much so that even him, the head of Gringotts knew about it.

As mentioned before, Goblins did not meddle with wizard's affair and therefore didn't care what the wizards stored in their vaults. The Goblins had seen their fair share of dark items but the cup was a whole new level of dark. So much so that some Goblins even suggested that for first and only time, they refuse to store a client's item.

"Did you say it was completely destroyed? Not even a trace of it is left?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes. All there is left is the charred walls near it." said Griphook.

"Very well then. Continue on with your work." said Ragnok.

"Sir, should I notify the owner of the vault about this news?" asked Griphook.

"Did the client asked to be notified in case of any destruction of her property?" asked Ragnok.

"No sir. In fact, I still remember what she told us: She doesn't want any mail from filthy half breed Goblin scums." said Griphook with a toothy grin.

"Then we shall respect the client's wish." said Ragnok, returning the toothy grin.

* * *

Sirius Black couldn't believe his eyes.

The living room of the Grimmauld place was clean. It was no longer dusty or old or grim. In the middle of the living room, his house elf Kreacher was cleaning. Surprisingly, the elf looked… happy.

"Are you cleaning?" asked Sirius incredulously.

Kreacher stopped cleaning and looked at Sirius and nodded. "Yes Master Sirius."

Sirius's eyes widened. Kreacher never called him Master Sirius. It was always "Mudblood loving Master Sirus who broke poor mistress's heart."

"What did you just call me?" said Sirius.

"Master Sirius." said Kreacher.

"Ok, what are you trying to pull?" demanded Sirius. "You've never been this happy in your entire life. Spill."

"It has been done. It's gone." said Kreacher.

"What's gone? What are you talking about?" asked Sirius.

"The Locket. Master Regulus's locket." said Kreacher.

Sirius frowned. He expected Kreacher to be bawling his eyes out over any missing object from the house. Also, a locket? As far as he knew, his brother never owned a locket.

"Explain yourself. What locket?" said Sirius.

"Kreacher can't tell it to Master Sirius. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to never tell any Black about it." said Kreacher.

Sirius frowned and went to the fireplace and called someone. Soon, James arrived through the floo.

"Alright Kreacher. He's not a Black. So explain right now what you meant by the locket."

Kreacher hesitated and then he opened his mouth. How the Dark lord used him to hide his locket, how Master Regulus asked him to take him to the same place and help him switch the locket with a fake one, how Master Regulus lost his life, and how Kreacher has been trying to destroy it to no avail.

"B-But I don't understand. Why would Regulus sacrifice his life for a locket? What's so special about that locket?'" said Sirius.

"Kreacher doesn't know. But Master Regulus told Kreacher that it would be a key to bringing down the Dark Lord." answered Kreacher, wiping tear off his own eyes.

Sirius had tears in his eyes. His brother didn't ran off and died as a coward. He died as a hero. James just gently patted Sirius on his back to comfort him.

"You said it was destroyed. How was it destroyed?" asked Sirius.

"Kreacher doesn't know. When Kreacher checked on it this morning, it was just destroyed like it exploded. Kreacher doesn't know what destroyed the locket." said Kreacher.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Wait. Did you say Regulus said that the locket will be a key to bring down Voldemort?" asked James.

Kreacher shuddered at the name Voldemort and nodded.

"Sirius. What if, what if that locket was a Horcrux? Your brother somehow figured out Voldemort created Horcrux and decided destroy them." said James.

"That explains why it will be a key to bring down Voldemort and why Kreacher has been unable to destroy it all these years." said Sirius snapping his fingers. "But there is one thing I'm still not sure. Kreacher said he doesn't know how the locket got destroyed. How did the locket get destroyed and by who?"

James scratched his head and said "Maybe a mutant?"

"Mutant?"

"That day when Lily and I took Professor Slughorn to Professor Xavier, he looked like he had some sort of plan with the Horcrux. Maybe there's a Mutant somewhere capable of destroying objects from a far away distance and Professor Xavier asked for his or her help." said James.

"I guess you're right… After all, Mutants have all kinds of unique powers." said Sirius. "Ok, Kreacher. Don't tell this to anyone without my permission. Don't even bring up the locket unless I say otherwise. Ok?"

"Of course Master Sirius." said Kreacher.

"Umm, and Kreacher? Thanks. You know, for telling me about Regulus." said Sirius, saying something kind to the old elf for the first time.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Black family." said Kreacher and for the first time, he bowed to Sirius.

* * *

Rookwood swore to himself. The Dark Lord had ordered him to feed Nagini. It was normally Pettigrew's job, but Pettigrew was out as a rat to gather information. He was one of the high ranking Death Eater! He should be out there killing mudbloods, not acting as a babysitter for a snake!

Rookwood entered Nagini's room and looked around. Odd. The snake always coiled itself up in the middle of the room and hiss menacingly at anyone who entered the room.

But the snake was nowhere to be seen. Nagini is a very big snake so there was no way on earth Rookwood not see her even if she was hiding.

Rookwood gulped nervously. The Dark Lord was not going to be happy about this at all.

* * *

Harry was walking around in London with couple of his friends and a supervisor (Logan). He had been training hard for weeks and he finally had a day off. He was going to meet up his wizard friends and have fun relaxing all day.

Unbeknownst to him, he was currently being watched by Moody, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher. They were all there under Dumbledore's order to bring Harry back at all costs, even if it meant kidnapping him. Everyone except Mundungus were reluctant to do the job. They were aurors after all.

"There he is. What do we now?" asked Tonks.

"Nothing. We keep our distance and observe, but we do not just go and take him." said Moody.

"No disrespect to your leadership Moody but didn't Dumbledore order us to grab and take him as soon as we see him? This is the first time we saw him in weeks. This could be our only chance." said Hestia.

"Well then don't expect me to bail you out of Azkaban. If there's one thing Fudge and Scrimgeour has in common it's that they both hate Dumbledore and his people. If that boy decides to press charge on you, you'll be toasted." snapped Moody. "Besides, let's say we did drag him to the headquarters. What then? Is that going to change his opinion of Dumbledore?"

"Probably not. He already has very low opinion about Professor Dumbledore. He does have some respect for us but if we take him, he'll never trust us again." said Tonks.

"Precisely. He already told Dumbledore how he feels about him after Dumbledore treated him like a scum for years. He's reaping what he sow not that he knows Harry is the one who can defeat You-Know-Who." said Moody.

"I wasn't going on planning to go through with his order anyway. I may have have broke the law by joining Dumbledore's vigilante group, but kidnapping someone is where I draw the line. I joined the order to do the right thing." said Kingsley in deep voice.

"Same here. I didn't go through Auror Academy for three grueling years just so I can end up in prison for kidnapping." said Tonks.

"I'm not comfortable with this either but what do we do? Professor Dumbledore's orders were quite clear: bring Harry Potter at all cost." said Hestia.

"We do nothing Jones. I'm in charge here and what I say goes. And I say we keep our distance and observe. I don't want that boy to be on my bad side just because Albus is a sore loser who betted on the wrong horse for years. I said this again and again, that boy has absolutely no reason to trust Dumbledore." said Moody.

"But I did hope that since they had a common enemy, he would be willing to put his differences aside and work with Professor Dumbledore." said Hestia.

"Oh, don't pretend to be so naive Jones. Think in boy's shoes. Do you think you'll be able to work with Dumbledore?" said Moody. Hestia shook her head. "I thought so. We keep our distance and observe only. Is that clear?"

But all he heard was three yeses instead of four. Mundungus was gone.

"Where the hell is that worm?" snarled Moody.

"Umm.. Mad Eye?" said Tonks who pointed at Mundungus, who was sneaking up to Harry.

"This isn't going to end well." muttered Kingsley.

"Damn it! This is why I didn't want to bring that idiot along! But no, Albus wouldn't listen as usual." snarled Moody.

"We need to stop him!" said Hestia but little did they know, there was no need for them to move.

Mundungus Fletcher had a confident smirk on his face as he reached into his pocket to slip the portkey that would take the boy to head quarters. He could almost see the bags of galleon Dumbledore promised him. But before he could slip in the portkey, Harry immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it. Then he hit him in the face with his elbow, knocking him out.

Kingsley, Tonks and Hestia all looked shocked while Moody didn't. He was just shaking his head at Mundungus' stupidity.

"I take it you four know this trash?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately we do lad. Mundungus Fletcher. Dumbledore's underworld contact." said Moody.

"That old coot hires criminals now? The more I know about him, the lower he gets." said Logan.

"We're sorry Mr Potter. We were only watching you so you won't get attacked by Death Eaters. But it looks like you already have people who can defend you." said Tonks.

"We invested shit lot of time so they won't get his ass handed by bugs like this. I would have been sorely disappointed if he was actually taken." snorted Logan.

"We will just take him and be on our way." said Moody. "Get up you worm." Moody roughly grabbed Mundungus by his collar.

"Professor Dumbledore is not going to be happy about this." said Hestia shaking her head.

"Well Dumbledore can suck it." snapped Moody.

Later in the evening, just like they predicted, Dumbledore was not happy about the situation.

"This is the first sighting of him we had in weeks and you didn't bother to bring him in? Why didn't you arrest him and bring him to the headquarter for beating up poor Mundungus?" shouted Dumbledore.

"Do you hear yourself? Since when was self defense a crime? Also, forget the fact that he was with his friends, he was in a muggle populated area. Drawing the muggle's attention can get us in trouble with the ministry for breaking the statue of secrecy! Also, these three as an auror could have possibly lost their job if they went on with your order to kidnap an innocent person!" growled Moody. "This was also the precise reason I didn't want to bring Fletcher in this mission. That worm doesn't think or listen to me and will do anything to get himself a quick galleon."

"He's right. Fletcher ignored Moody's orders to keep distance. He didn't even stop to consider how he was going to explain to the muggles if a person suddenly disappeared in broad daylight." said Kingsley.

"Fletcher got what he deserved. Since when did the member of the "Light side" go around attempting to kidnap people? He's lucky it just ended with him getting hit in the face." snorted Sirius.

"It's just as I feared. Those mutants have corrupted his mind. He needs to be removed immediately and be set on the right path by me." said Dumbledore.

"Oh no you don't. Stop saying "Mutants corrupted his mind". If there was one good thing that happened because James and I trusted you is that Harry was raised by Professor Xavier and his people, who raised him to be a strong and noble man. In fact, we were the ones who corrupted Aiden's mind to be a spoiled boy so wrapped up by the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. For the last five years, you blatantly showed everyone that you treat Aiden like he's a the perfect child while treating Harry as if he belongs in Azkaban. Before telling us to kidnap Harry, why don't you try to get us to understand why Harry should trust you?" said Lily angrily.

"That's not the point! Harry needs to learn to forgive and give second chance to people for redemption so they could see error in their ways! He was raised by wrong sorts of people and he needs to be removed! I will go to the ministry and file a report on him for beating up Mundungus." said Dumbledore.

"Good luck with that. You do know that Mundungus is a wanted man for theft and fraud don't you? The moment you report that incident, aurors are going to question you on where Mundungus is. If you refuse to tell them, they'll arrest you for harboring a criminal. Also, how will you explain when Mundungus tells them that you ordered him to kidnap someone? You don't want to get arrested or lose your only contact in the underworld do you?" said James.

Dumbledore seethed. Deep down, he knew everyone in the room was right. But he didn't want to admit it. Why couldn't they just do as he say? Why couldn't they just kidnap the damn brat?

What he didn't know was that because of today's incident, many started to doubt him and wonder if he was the same great wizard they always thought he was.

* * *

Once again, the red Hogwarts express was heading towards Hogwarts in full speed.

In the compartment was the usual crew: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville. But they were joined by some X-Mage members.

"I read the news. Sorry about your aunt Susan. My deepest condolences." said Harry.

"Thanks. It mean a lot." said Susan Bones. "I came here to ask you a question. Are we continuing the X Mage meeting this year?"

"Absolutely. This is a year we will be needing it more than any other time. With Voldemort officially announcing his return, even an idiot can tell that there's going to be a war. This year, we won't have to be so secretive. I plan on telling the Professors about it to make it official. Of course, the X-Men have agreed to help us out and even Mad Eye Moody decided to help us." said Harry.

Everyone chattered excitedly. Not only were they going to get training from the X-Men, they were also going to get a training from one of legendary auror as well!

"How on earth did you get Moody help us train?" asked Ron.

"Moody was quite impressed when he heard that we trained ourselves during toad's regime." said Harry. "And don't tell this to anyone but Moody is currently not very crazy about Dumbledore."

"He's not the only one." snorted Ginny. "Mom and dad used to treat him like he was the new Merlin. Now, it's pretty much forbidden to talk about him at Burrow."

"Moody thinks the existence of our group will probably piss Dumbledore off. He's more than willing to help us as long as I give him the memory of Dumbledore's reaction to his group." sniggered Harry.

"Speaking of not telling anyone about this, I think we need to up the security measure." said Hermione.

"I agree. Last year showed us what happens when a person decides to tattle on our group." said Neville.

"I think I might be able to add couple more security charms on the sign up sheet." said Hermione.

Then, the door to the compartment slid open, revealing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I was starting to wonder when he'll make his annual visit." said Harry dryly.

"Potter-" started Malfoy angrily but Harry held his hand out.

"Stop. Let me guess. You'll pay for what those filthy mutants did to my father, Voldemort will kill you all, you are all mudbloods and half breeds. Does that sum up what you were about to say?" said Harry.

Malfoy just made an angry sputtering noise and reached for his wand. As quick as a flash, everyone in the compartment whipped out their wands and pointed at the Slytherin trio.

"You're outnumbered here. Leave now." snarled Ginny.

For once, Malfoy made a wise decision and put away his wand. He looked at the X-Mage's and sneered.

"I'll watch yourself if I were you Potter. You and your mudblood and mutant friends will all be killed by the Dark Lord." spat Malfoy.

"You've been saying that for the past five years. What's going to be different this year?" scoffed Harry.

"Oh, it'll be different this year. Mark my words." said Malfoy coldly. And he slammed the compartment door.

"What do you think he meant when he said it'll be different this year?" asked Colin.

"Maybe he's got Wrackspurts instead of Nargles on his head." said Luna.

"Or worse. Maybe he joined Voldemort." said Harry.

"That's possible. Malfoy is the type that would run off and become a Death Eater in the fastest opportunity." said Ron darkly.

"There's a rumor that there are students who joined Voldemort." said Neville. "There are those who already bear the mark."

"Well, then they chose their sides." said Ginny.

The compartment door opened again, this time revealing Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta was covering her face.

"Yes?" said Harry. "If you are here about her, my answer is same as last year. No."

"But-" said Cho but Harry cut her off.

"But nothing. I do not know how to remove that charm because I'm not the one who put the security charm. Hermione is the one who put the charm so if you want to beg, beg to her. Plus, even if I had the power to remove the charm, I would refuse the same." said Harry.

"She only did it because she was afraid for her mother! Her mother works at the ministry and-"

"Ron and Ginny's father works at the ministry and so does family of many members of our group. I didn't see them running to the ministry hag." snapped Harry.

"I'm with Harry. No one forced her to be in our group. We didn't point a wand at her and demanded that she sign up. She could have chosen to leave in our first meeting and she didn't." said Ginny.

"Also, when she was tattling on us, she knew that if Umbridge caught us, we'll all be expelled and have our wands snapped. She knowingly tried to get us expelled. I say she got what she deserved." said Ernie.

Seeing that there was no support for them in the compartment, Cho sighed and closed the door.

"Why is she sticking up for her anyway? She would have been expelled as well if Umbridge caught us." said Hermione.

"Probably a twisted sense of loyalty." muttered Neville.

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF!" announced the sorting hat to the last first year.

Dumbledore got up from his seat. "Welcome! Welcome to another year. I would like to say few words before we begin the feast. First, I would like you to welcome back Professor Alastor Moody, who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There were polite applause as Moody nodded.

"Now, as you know, the ministry has declared the return of Voldemort. Alert the professors immediately if you see anyone suspicious. That is all." said Dumbledore.

The feast began, but the mood was visibly subdued compared to last year.

Harry was munching on his food when he heard "Mr Potter." It was Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. What can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"The headmaster." said Professor McGonagall. Based on the way she said the word, it was clear that she didn't have any respect for the men. "Requests that you come to his office after dinner."

"Do I have to go?" complained Harry.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Professor McGonagall looking at Harry with sympathy. "If you don't show up, he'll probably bug you every single day until you do."

"Well that just ruined by appetite." sighed Harry, wiping his mouth.

* * *

"Enter!"

Harry dragged his feet into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry my boy! Why don't you have a seat?" said Dumbledore.

"There's one thing I want to ask you. How the heck did you get back here?" said Harry. "You were a wanted man for soliciting the use of love potion on minor. How are you back here?"

"My boy, I have no idea what you're talking about." said Dumbledore.

"Don't call me "my boy" or play dumb. You were the one who ordered Aiden Potter to drug Ginny to go out with him." snapped Harry.

"And do you have a proof?" said Dumbledore.

"Aiden Potter confessed that you gave him the love potion to drug Ginny. There is a memory of the confession." said Harry.

"Aiden Potter was known to blame everyone but himself for his fault. He probably lied to get himself out of trouble." said Dumbledore.

"That's a lie and you know it." said Harry angrily.

"Really? Who can prove it? Aiden Potter is dead so Veritaserum is no use on him. And there is no concrete evidence that I am related to that incident, so you won't be able to use Veritaserum without my consent." said Dumbledore smugly.

"So that's how he got off the hook." thought Harry angrily. "He really is a manipulative disgusting man. This makes it even more unbearable to be in a same room with him."

"Ok, then I would like to ask you why I am here. I don't think I did anything that will cause me to come to the Headmaster's office on the first day of school." said Harry.

"I would like to discuss your schedule for this year." said Dumbledore.

"My schedule? What about it?"

"To be more specific, I'm talking about your training."

"Training?" said Harry incredulously.

"Yes. Your training to prepare you against Voldemort." said Dumbledore. "You'll need to be in my office everyday-"

"Hold on. Don't you remember that I told you few months ago that I don't need training from you? I already got trained by some of the best fighters in the world." said Harry.

"It is for the greater good-"

"It is for the greater good of your continued existence that you leave me the hell alone." snapped Harry. "Also, as I said before, I have no reason whatsoever to trust you. You treated me like a trash for the past five years and I'm suppose to just ignore that and take trainings from you? You made it very clear from the beginning that we are not on the same side. Why should I take training from you?"

"You'll come to my office everyday or I'll put you in a detention!" said Dumbledore, starting to lose his patience.

"For what? Last time I checked the school rules, it is the student's right to refuse any unneeded extra lessons."

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and I order you to take trainings-"

"You are the headmaster, not a king. You can't order me to something that ridiculous. If this is all, I'll be making myself out." said Harry.

"I haven't dismissed you Mr Potter!" shouted Dumbledore. "I am Albus Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class, leader of the light and the greatest wizard that ever lived! You will do as I say!"

"You can ask a million times and my answer will always be same. NO. And I'll be dismissing myself." said Harry.

"Come back here!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Nope. I'm done wasting my time." said Harry as he made his way over to the door. "Oh, and one more thing. I read a somewhere that said that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different result. I'm no expert but I suggest you have a trip to the St Mungos."

When Harry closed the door, he heard a rage filled yell and a sound of something being blown apart.

* * *

As Harry came down the stairs, he heard the familiar clunking from wooden feet.

"Back from Dumbledore laddie? How did it go?" asked Moody.

"Amazingly. In fact, we agreed to go for an ice cream next weekend." said Harry sarcastically.

"That man just doesn't understand what no means." said Moody shaking his head.

"Which is why I think Dumbledore will harass me again in the future to get me to get "training" from me." sighed Harry.

"Probably not. You see, anytime that happens, you'll be in detention with me or Lily." said Moody. "Dumbledore won't be able to have a moment alone with you."

"Thanks Mad Eye." said Harry.

"It's nothing lad. One of the reason I agreed to work here again is because Xavier asked me to keep Dumbledore away from you as much as possible." said Moody.

"What I don't understand is why Dumbledore isn't behind bars." said Harry angrily.

"With Aiden Potter dead, many sees him as their beacon of hope. There are those out there who still worships the ground he walks on. Who do you think is willing arrest him? Scrimgeour is not a fan of Dumbledore but Dumbledore covered his tracks well. He just outright claimed that the evidence was fabricated." said Moody shaking his head.

"What about Mr and Mrs Potter? Are they planning on doing something to Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. For one thing, as I said before, no one is willing to prosecute Dumbledore. Plus, they can't prove that Dumbledore didn't take Aiden to the Ministry. Dumbledore will probably claim that AIden just followed him. As you know, we can't ask Aiden about the truth." said Moody. "Also, they decided they should be focusing on one enemy right now. It's very risky to fight two battle at one time. But as soon as one's gone, they'll start thinking about the next move."

"I see." said Harry. When the duo turned to the corner of the corridor, they were confronted by Snape.

"Out of bed Potter? That'll be a detention and-" sneered Snape but Moody cut him off.

"Are you blind Snape? He's with me. I'm taking him back to his dorm." snapped Moody.

Snape gave the duo a dirty look and walked away.

"Thank goodness I don't have to face him this year." muttered Harry.

"He's another reason I agreed to take this job. Dumbledore may trust him but I don't. I'm going to keep an eye on him. He's been providing us with less and less information." growled Moody.

* * *

New year in Hogwarts was… ok.

There were ups: no more dealing with Snape in class, a good defense teacher and best of all, being with his girlfriend.

There were downs: Dumbledore (obviously) and the Slytherin students were acting more suspicious than usual.

Many Slytherins were openly hostile to members of the other house. Some even tried to hex or assault small first years. Harry asked Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna to keep an eye on the Slytherins and they were able to stop the Slytherin students from doing anything serious.

"It's like they don't even care anymore." said Ginny. "They just hex anyone who gets in their way."

"I advised the first years to never go anywhere alone and to always be accompanied by at least two people. I told them to run to the prefects if anyone harasses them." said Neville.

"All seventh years Slytherins have been bullying first years. Do you know who else?" asked Harry.

"I believe some fifth years are harassing little ones." said Luna. "And all the sixth year except one are known to go around in groups and hex others."

"Who's the one person who doesn't join them?" asked Ginny.

"Malfoy. He surprisingly haven't attacked anyone." said Luna.

"I expected someone like him to be the leader of the sixth year. Wonder what changed?" said Hermione.

"Nothing. I bet he is on some sort of special mission given by Voldemort." said Harry. "I find him disappearing everyday into the same spot. It's somewhere near the room of requirements. Or it could be the room of requirements. But I don't know because I tried to get the room to show me to the room with Malfoy and it did nothing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort taught him a spell to cover up his track." muttered Ginny. "I mean, if I were him or Malfoy, I wouldn't want anyone to find out the secret plan."

"We'll keep an eye on him as well Harry. By the way, don't we have X-Mage meeting today?" said Hermione. The group got Moody's sponsoring and McGonagall allowed it to be an official Hogwarts club. But Harry asked her not to make any kind of announcements, as they couldn't risk any untrustworthy people in the group.

"Yep. We're going to practice Patronus charm again. It's a very important charm." said Harry.

* * *

Months passed. Dumbledore constantly tried to put him in a detention with him but Lily and Moody quickly beat him to the chase and put Harry in "detention" with them.

Harry was still nowhere close to finding out what Malfoy was doing but he didn't give up.

Harry was walking in front of the room of requirements, thinking. What could Malfoy be doing inside? Then, he felt a headache.

" _Draco reported that the work his half done my lord." said Narcissa Malfoy._

" _Tell him to speed up his work. I am losing my patience." said Voldemort coldly._

" _I will send your message immediately my lord." said Narcissa._

" _Wormtail." hissed Voldemort._

" _Y-Yes my lord?" trembled Pettigrew._

" _Bring me Nagini. I haven't seen her for a long time." said Voldemort._

" _B-But my lord. Nagini is-"_

" _Do not say she is out hunting again." said Voldemort coldly. "Are you telling me Nagini has been out hunting for month and happens to go out the same time I wish to see her? Bring her to me or I'll make you bring her to me."_

" _M-My lord. Nagini is… she's missing." stammered Pettigrew._

" _What?" shouted Voldemort. "What are you talking about?"_

" _M-My lord. Nagini has been missing for a some time. I thought she had gone out hunting because that's what Rookwood told me when he passed over Nagini care to me." said Pettigrew._

" _CRUCIO!" Pettigrew screamed loudly and writhed on the ground. Voldemort lifted the curse, only for him to use cruciatus again and again. By the time Voldemort was finished, Pettigrew was on the verge of losing his mind._

" _Find her at once! If you fail to find her, next punishment will be death!" said Voldemort._

" _Rookwood." said Voldemort. "You were in charge of taking care of the snake while Wormtail was gone. Was she with you at the time?"_

" _O-Of course my lord." lied Rookwood._

" _CRUCIO!" said Voldemort and same thing happened to Rookwood. "Do not lie to me Rookwood. I can tell when people are lying."_

" _My lord! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to-"_

" _I do not need your excuses! AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort and a green light came out of his wand and hit Rookwood, ending his life._

" _Everyone is to find Nagini until I give separate orders! FIND NAGINI AT ONCE!" shouted Voldemort._

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions and comments!_


	52. Chapter 52: Leading up to the battle

_**Q:**_ _ **Huh I thought the previous chapter was the last one for this story. Glad I was wrong though please don't do a "no more death eaters"**_

 _ **A: I'll never do something like that. Deus ex machina will be too boring. No more Scarlet Witch in this story. (Or at least I plan on keeping it this way)**_

 _ **Q: "For the first five years" - don't you mean last five years?**_

 _ **A: You're right. How did I miss that?**_

 _ **Q: Hey RJ I know you like Harry/Ginny pairing so much I found a story you might like Harry Potter and the Gemini curse by ghost-dragon42 and Harry Potter And lightning curse by just bored 21 if you have the time I will check them out thank you. by the way doing good.**_

 _ **A: Thanks for your support. I'll definitely check them out.**_

 _ **Q: 1) Did Wanda destroy Riddle's Horcruxes or all (including those that might still be laying around from previous dark lords)? If so, are there any ramifications that will appear in this story (such as an artifact from the Louvre being destroyed?). 2) Since the Gaunt Ring is destroyed, does that mean the Resurrection Stone is destroyed? If so, is that creating an imbalance in the Hallows leading to them either being supercharged or losing strength? Is the Hallows Death the same as Thanos' Lady Death? What does Master of Death en-tale in this universe, if anything?**_

 _ **A: All the Horcruxes are destroyed, meaning all of Riddle's horcruxes (Diadem, cup, Nagini etc) are destroyed. There weren't any other Horcruxes out there. Only Dark Lords in HP universe who created Horcrux are Herpo the Foul and Voldemort. Herpo the Foul was the first to create Horcrux and that was destroyed way before the beginning of the Harry's birth. That was how the method to destroy Horcrux was recorded. Keep in mind that creating a Horcrux is considered as a supreme evil in HP universe so no other Dark Lords attempted it. Yes, the resurrection stone is destroyed. And no, it doesn't mean any of what you said. The Hallows were just special objects the real Peverell brothers created. At their time, they were considered to be such a great wizard to the points people begin to call them "wizards who conquered death", henc the story about them was created (tale of Three brothers). Death is just death: kick the bucket. I haven't really consider lady death into account when I was writing.**_

 _ **Q: Is curious how Dumbledore is put as bad with 'The Greater Good' when Professor X also have his times for 'The Greater Good' that are as bad or even worse that Dumbledore.**_

 _ **A: True. But I based my Professor X mostly on Patrick Stewart's version, who is much more kind and less manipulative then the comics counterpart.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your compliments! Shout outs to those who offered me fabulous suggestions!**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X-Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 52: Leading up to the battle

"Dumbledore is losing it." said Moody gruffly. Everyone in the room could not agree more. Dumbledore has asked, no demanded that the order members bring Harry Potter to him from platform 9 and ¾ when he boarded the Hogwarts express. The order members tried to protest: taking someone in broad daylight would certainly cause a scene, they were not comfortable with taking someone against their will. But no amount of reasoning could convince Dumbledore.

"Could not have described any better." said James. "That's all he's been bugging everyone about for a week. He stopped all other order activity just to focus on kidnapping Harry. He needs some real waking up."

"He's going to have order members stationed all over the platform." said Lily. "It's going to be impossible for Harry to board the express without any of the order members noticing him."

"So much for so called leader of the light." muttered Scott. "We'll have to figure out a way to get pass them."

"I have an idea." said Professor Xavier. Fawkes flew in and landed next to Professor Xavier. "And I also have a way to give Dumbledore exactly what he wants."

* * *

Winter holiday ended and students begin to get on the Hogwarts express. Harry's friends were waiting for him in their compartment. Soon, Harry came running into the compartment.

"Hey Harry-" said Neville but Harry just shoved a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's this?" asked Neville. But Harry didn't get to answer because two order members approached him.

"Mr Potter? I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." said Sturgis Podmore.

To their surprise, Harry nodded.

"Wait! Where are you taking him!" demanded Ginny.

"Professor Dumbledore requested he see Mr Potter immediately." said Hestia Jones.

"Harry, are you seriously just going to go?" asked Hermione incredulously.

Harry nodded again. Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Luna stood up to stop the order members from taking Harry away but Harry held his hand up and shook his head. He then motioned the order members to leave the Hogwarts express.

Harry's friends sat in the compartment surprised, until Luna broke the silence.

"What does the paper say Neville?" asked Luna.

Neville unrolled the paper and read it out loud. "I'll be seeing you guys later. Make sure you look at Dumbledore's face at the feast."

* * *

Dumbledore was almost jumping with glee. Sturgis had reported that Harry agreed to come with them. Finally! Harry saw the light and decided to join him. He was too excited to notice that James and Lily were surprisingly quiet about this and Mad-eye was smirking.

Harry entered the room with the order members.

"Ah, Harry my boy. It's so great that you finally saw the light and decided to come to me. Now-" said Dumbledore but Harry held his hand up.

He checked his watch and went silent for few minutes. Then he took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Dumbledore.

"What is this?" asked Dumbledore. Harry just shrugged.

Dumbledore unrolled the paper and read what it said.

 _Please take this as a token of my feeling towards you. Signed Harry Potter._

A very large middle finger was drawn on the paper.

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" demanded Dumbledore. He was just in time to see Harry change into someone else.

"I'm actually not Harry. I think we met each other few years ago." said "Harry". "I'm Harry's friend, Jamie Madrox."

Jamie's clone disappeared back to his original self, but not before seeing Dumbledore scream in anger and blast a nearby chair.

* * *

"MR POTTER!" roared Dumbledore as he came inside the Great Hall. Harry had arrived much earlier then his friends because he came to Hogwarts via Phoenix flame travel.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" said Harry.

"How-how dare you do this!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Do what?" asked Harry calmly.

"DO WHAT? You know better then anyone what I mean!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Actually, I don't. You see, I can't read mind. So you'll have to explain yourself." said Harry.

"YOU KNOW WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HOW DARE YOU, A MERE BOY REFUSE TO FOLLOW ORDERS OF-" Dumbledore was cut off by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Albus Dumbledore, what on earth are you doing screaming your lungs off and causing a scene like this in front of students? Have you got no shame?" demanded McGonagall.

"He refused to follow my order!"

"Mr Potter did nothing wrong. Mr Potter came here separately because his family requested him to do so. And all he did so far was wait for his friends in the great hall. The faculty were watching Mr Potter and he did nothing wrong." said Professor Flitwick firmly. "And what do you mean by order? Have you tried to call Mr Potter for another unnecessary meeting? How many times do I have to tell you that Mr Potter gets good grades and never had behavior problem and therefore does not need a so called meeting with you?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth and closed it again when he realized the entire student body was staring at him and no one was on his side. He forced himself to his seat at the table, seething with rage.

"So this is what you meant by look at his face. It was rather funny." commented Luna.

* * *

Dumbledore paced around in his office, thinking. And for the first time in many years, he actually came up with a rational decision.

It was abundantly clear that Harry Potter was not going to cooperate with him any time soon. So Dumbledore decided to switch some of his plans. Original plan was to get Harry Potter to his side, learn about Voldemort's past, get Horace Slughorn to give more information on Horcrux, go on a Horcrux hunt and defeat Voldemort.

But Harry Potter was not cooperating and Slughorn was missing. He had interrogated James and Lily but all they told him was that the last time they saw him was at Aiden's funeral. By this point, Slughorn probably had ran off to a foreign country.

So Dumbledore decided to start with hunting down Horcruxes. Severus notified him that Voldemort's forces were growing. Based on that, Dumbledore deduced that there was certainly a possibility that Voldemort might start a large scale attack. It would make his job whole lot easier if the Horcruxes were all gone. It would be even better if Voldemort and Harry killed each other during confrontation. After all, Harry himself had a soul of Dark Lord inside him. He needs to die as well for the perfect world.

"I will start hunting down the Horcrux first then deal with those two." thought Dumbledore. And he begin to think of various locations the Horcrux could be hidden.

* * *

" _I warned what will happen if you fools failed to find Nagini." hissed Voldemort._

" _Please forgive me my lord." begged Pettigrew. "We've been looking everywhere but we couldn't find her."_

" _Crucio!" hissed Voldemort and the victim of that day screamed and writhed on the ground. "Get out of my sight at once!" All the Death Eaters begin to scramble out, until Voldemort stopped Snape._

" _Severus." said Voldemort. "You haven't got any luck finding Nagini as well."_

" _Please accept my apology my lord. Dumbledore doesn't seem to be behind it as he never mentioned anything about Nagini. But he has been leaving Hogwarts often lately and even went out for couple of days." said Snape._

" _I see… Is Draco finished with his work?"_

" _He is almost done my lord, but he said he will need about two more weeks to complete the task." said Snape._

" _Tell him he has more one week."_

" _I'll deliver the message my lord." said Snape and he left the room as well._

 _It was odd. Not only has his followers failed to find Nagini, he couldn't posses her. This has never happened before._

 _For the first time, Voldemort felt a chill down his spine. He had just imagined the worst possible scenario: what if somebody found out that Nagini was actually a Horcrux and destroyed her?_

 _But Voldemort shook that idea out of his head. It was impossible. For one thing, for someone to kill Nagini, they must have came into the manor. But the security spell of the manor didn't allow any intruders. He had looked into the minds of all of his followers so it wasn't them who killed Nagini._

 _The biggest possibility was that Dumbledore somehow found out about his Horcrux and destroyed Nagini. But as Severus said, Dumbledore hasn't said anything about Nagini. But he did say he's been missing from Hogwarts lately. He was confident that nobody knew about his Horcruxes yet. But just in case…_

" _Bellatrix." he called. And Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room._

" _You have summoned me my lord?"_

" _Go to Gringotts and bring me the object I entrusted with you."_

" _Certainly my lord." said Bellatrix._

As soon as the vision ended, Harry opened his computer and called Professor Xavier.

"It won't be so long until Voldemort founds out that his Horcruxes are destroyed." explained Harry.

"So we'll have to be on guard. I'll convey that message to Lily as well." said Professor Xavier.

* * *

It was deep in the night where most would be sleeping. All the shops in Diagon Alley had closed except for Gringotts, for Gringotts operated 24/7. Customers almost never came to Gringotts at this time of the day but today was an exception. A woman wearing a hooded robe approached the teller.

"Yes?" said the teller without looking up.

Bellatrix threw her key at the table and said in a disgusted voice "Take me to my vault Goblin."

The teller glanced at the key and muttered to himself. "The Lestrange vault."

"Certainly. Griphook! Take her to the lestrange vault." said the teller, grinning widely.

Griphook came and he was also grinning. "What are you laughing at goblin?" snarled Bellatrix.

"Nothing in particular. Shall we proceed to your vault?" said Griphook.

After a long ride in the cart, Bellatrix arrived at her vault. Griphook opened it and stepped aside to let Bellatrix enter.

Bellatrix begin to search around for the cup. But to her surprise, she couldn't find it. She started to be frantic and begin to dig through golds and goods. She even tried the summoning charm but that failed too.

"Goblin!" shouted Bellatrix as she came out of her vault.

"Yes?" said Griphook.

"The cup I had put in my vault is missing. Where is it?" she demanded.

"By cup, are you referring to the cup with a badger engraved on it?" asked Griphook.

"Of course I'm talking about that cup you worthless Goblin! Tell me where it is right now!" shouted Bellatrix.

"That object was found within the vault, destroyed without any trace of it left. On behalf of Gringotts, I offer my condolences." said Griphook despite clearly not looking sorry. "Unfortunately, because it was not a case of break in or our employees fault, we can offer no compensation. Gringotts concluded that it is likely that the dark nature of the object destroyed itself."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME ANY OF THIS YOU DISGUSTING HALF BREED!" screeched Bellatrix.

"If I recall, your exact words were "I don't want any mails from filthy half breed goblin scums". We at Gringotts respect our client's wish." said Griphook grinning.

"You…" hissed Bellatrix and she whipped out her wand. Right on cue, about dozen Goblins guards rushed in and pointed their spears at her.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Gringotts bids you good day." said Griphook.

* * *

" _Crucio!" screamed Voldemort. Voldemort had no problem using cruciatus curse on his followers but he never really needed to use the spell on Bellatrix, for she was both his most loyal and useful servant._

 _But today was different. When Bellatrix reported that the cup in her vault was found destroyed, Voldemort snapped and hurled the torture curse at her._

" _Yaxley! Severus! Greyback!" hissed Voldemort and they immediately rushed in and bowed._

" _Remove her from my sight. And Yaxley? Inform our spies within the ministry to carry out the plan immediately. Greyback gather all the dark creature that allied with us. Severus, did you tell me Dumbledore was currently away?"_

" _Yes my lord. He said he had an urgent business to take care somewhere far away and won't be back for at least a month. It has been about a week now." answered Snape._

" _Then this is the perfect time. From now on, drop everything you are doing and assist Draco in finishing the task. I expect the task to be completed before the week ends so there won't be any problem for us when we attack Hogwarts. Is that clear Severus?" hissed Voldemort._

" _Of course my lord." said Severus, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe._

Harry snapped out of his vision and wiped his face. "He's coming to Hogwarts. He's going to gather every single one of his force and come. " said Harry.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions and comments! I apologize for updating so late. I was quite busy with so many things going on with my life._

 _The next chapter will be the final battle against Voldemort!_


	53. Chapter 53: Battle of Hogwarts

_**Q: Hey RJ Got a question for you if Ginny was out of the picture or didn't exist what do you think harry would end up with? and if you can take any other female characters in harry potter on a Date who would it be? And where. Just asking for your opinion. if you think Harry wouldn't end up with anyone Else just say so.**_

 _ **A: You know, that is an interesting question. I honestly don't see Harry ending up with anyone else. I just don't see anyone else that will be as good fit as Ginny. And oh boy, who will I take out on a date? I honestly would love to go on a date with either Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They all have special traits that I find quite attractive: intelligence, feistiness, bit of quirkiness… And where? Hmm… I haven't really been on much dates so I don't really know a good place. Maybe a movie?**_

 _ **Q: Hey RJ when you look for stories to read. Is there anything you look for like for example if you like at the pairings or do you read the plot Or if it's written good. Is there anything else you look for. I've been checking out this story Fate By the truth spartan. it's a Slytherin seer Ron story it's pretty good.**_

 _ **A: Pairings are the huge part. I normally don't even bother to give a second glance to a story without the pairing I like. I also don't really read incomplete stories that hasn't been updated for many years. I once read a fic (it was really good) and it just ended in a cliffhanger. When I first read it, it hadn't been updated for six years so it was a big let down. For me, another big part is the summary. A well written summary is always worth a click. I give it a shot and continue to read. If I feel like story is going nowhere, I stop reading it. And thank you for the suggestion. I'll definitely check it out.**_

 _ **Q:**_ _ **Hey look like you're almost done are you going to finish the newt stories or do you got something else planned like the last Airbender story The last few chapters ago or something else planned by the way have you ever played the Okami games they're pretty cool games if you're curious about it just go to Chggaaconroy let's play walk-through of the game and it's sequel.**_

 _ **A: I've never heard of Okami game but if Chuggaconroy plays it, must be good (I'm a huge fan of his. Love his pokemon walkthroughs.) I currently don't plan on writing any super long fic (like eXtra Power twin) for a while. But I do have couple of short ones in mind. I also plan on writing some non Harry Potter fics. For example, I have an idea for a relatively short Jurassic Park fic. But I don't have any definite plans for now**_

 _ **Thank you all for your compliments! Shout outs to those who offered me fabulous suggestions!**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X-Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 53: Battle of Hogwarts

Moody stomped into the staff room where McGonagall and Flitwick were chatting. "Bad news and worse news. Voldemort went to the ministry last night, captured Scrimgeour and shoved him in Azkaban."

McGonagall and Flitwick gasped in horror.

"You think that's bad? Well here's the worse news. Voldemort broke out the scums from Azkaban. He's bringing all of his forces to Hogwarts." said Moody.

"H-How do you know this?" asked McGonagall in trembling voice.

"Shacklebolt sent me a patronus. He and the order members all managed to escape before Voldemort could catch them. They are on their way to Hogwarts to defend this place." said Moody.

"But… But even then it won't be enough! Where is Dumbledore when you need him?" said Flitwick.

"Gone. He's been gone to who knows where for the past weeks. He never told the order members where he was going or how to contact him. We'll just have to fend off as much as we can." grumbled Moody.

"We will be part of this battle as well." said the voice from behind.

"Summers. You came." said Moody.

"We've actually been on guard for a long time. We came here as soon as Harry tipped us off." said Scott. "We need to devise a strategy. Here's what I propose…"

* * *

Malfoy and Snape were exhausted. After all, they did work all night on repairing the vanishing cabinet. But it was worth it.

They kneeled down as the handle of the cabinet began to rattle. The handle opened and Voldemort slowly walked out, with his followers following him.

"My lord…." the duo whispered as the kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Severus… Draco… Well done. Severus, Dumbledore is out I suppose?" said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord. No one in the order knows where he is or how to contact him. That old fool will not be returning any time soon." said Severus.

"Good. We will begin immediately. I have already given instructions to the dark creatures. It is only a matter of time before Hogwart falls before me." said Voldemort.

Unbeknownst to Voldemort or any of his followers, Jean was outside. She had her hands on the wall and had read Voldemort's mind.

"Ok Kurt. Take me back." said Jean and Kurt took her back to the room where all the teachers and the X-Men were waiting.

"They were in the room of requirements. Some sort of cabinet brought Voldemort here" said Jean.

"I knew it. They didn't show up in the Marauder's map so I assumed that was the most likely place they would be in. But I didn't expect what they were working on was a passageway for Voldemort." said Harry.

"It changes nothing." said Scott. "Jean. Where did he place his troops?"

After Jean finished her explanation, Scott begin to give out orders.

"Colossus, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat take the west side and deal with the giants. Beast, Cannonball and Multiple man take the east side and deal with the trolls. Wolverine and Storm can deal with the Werewolves from north. The rest stays with me and fight the Death Eaters. The X-Mages will stay within the castle ground. Their sole focus is to fend off the Dementors. Avoid engaging on any other fight then that unless it is absolutely necessary. Faculties will monitor the students while order members protect the X-Mages. Any questions?" said Scott.

"What about me?" asked Harry.

"You're with me until I say otherwise. We will try to find a good time to lure Voldemort out." asked Scott.

* * *

Voldemort walked through the hallways with his Death Eaters. But something wasn't right. It was quiet. Too quiet. Almost as if there was no one there.

"Severus. Why is it so quiet?" demanded Voldemort.

"I do not know my lord. I didn't hear anything from McGonagall." answered Snape.

"Probably because no one told you anything. You see, no one in the order or the staff actually trusted you. Well, other than Dumbledore actually. We already had the students all placed in their dorms. " said Harry.

"Potter." hissed Voldemort.

"I think it's getting bit crowded here. What do you say we take this out to an open space?" said Harry nonchalantly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort and Harry quickly dodged it.

"You missed." said Harry, and he pulled out a portkey Mad Eye made for him and activated it.

"Potter!" roared Voldemort. "All of you get to your tasks. I'll be searching for Potter."

Near the courtyard, Voldemort could hear the giants roar.

The battle of Hogwarts had begun.

* * *

Werewolves all begin to advance towards Hogwarts. Even though it wasn't full moon, they were all snarling and were itching for a fight.

Wolverine put out the cigar on the castle wall and stretched a bit. And he charged.

Wolverine cleanly sliced through a werewolf's arm and before the werewolf could even scream, he finished it off by shoving his claw through its skull.

Two werewolf pounced on Wolverine, only for Wolverine to stick his claw into their chest, lifted them up and slammed them against each other.

Another werewolf jumped on Wolverine from the behind and started to claw and bite his neck. Before Wolverine could get it off, it was blown away by a strong gust of wind and hit the wall with a loud crack.

"Careful. If these are just like werewolves from storybook, being bitten by them might turn you into a werewolf." said Storm.

"You know, I don't think that rule applies to me." said Wolverine as he ducked and dodged a blow from a werewolf. He took that opportunity to slice through its right leg.

Then he heard a loud honking noise.

"The fuck?" wondered Wolverine as the honking got louder.

A small taxi was driving through the werewolves in very fast speed. The door of the taxi opened and a person somersaulted out.

"Your savior is here mother fuckers!" yelled Deadpool as he whipped out his katana.

"Wade?" said Wolverine.

"Oh hey P.T Barnum. How's the circus going?" asked Deadpool.

"Nevermind that. How on earth did you get here? Moreover, how did you even know there was going to be a fight here?" asked Storm as she fried couple of werewolf with thunder.

"Great that you asked Catwoman. By the way, shouldn't you be saying Pika Pika when you do stuff with thunder? Anyway, I could give you millions of explanation from intuition to Idris Elba telling me to go here from the Norse kingdom of gods but the easiest explanation would be that I have an amazing weapon called "plot reasons". That's right I'm talking to you RJ! I've been busting my balls to appear and it's about fucking time you used me again!" said Deadpool as he flipped a bird towards the screen.

"Who is he talking to?" wondered Storm.

"Nevermind. It's impossible for a third rate fan fiction writer who reads Twilight erotica in his spare time to explain it in one chapter." said Deadpool.

As Deadpool put a bullet through three werewolves brain, he begin sniffing. "My pool senses are tingling and I think there is going to be a line break here somewhere!"

* * *

Horde of giants, each at least 20 ft tall, smashed down the gate and begin to slowly walk into the courtyard.

"Meine gute, they're big." muttered Nightcrawler. "I'll bair up vith Rogue. You be vith Katzchen."

"Got it. I'll go first and you can handle them afterwards." said Colossus as he cracked his knuckles. And he ran straight to the first giant, jumped up and punched it square in the chest.

The giant staggered a bit but quickly swung its enormous fist at Colossus, who barely managed to dodge it. Colossus grabbed onto the giant's arm and swung his fist onto its shoulder as hard as he could.

The giant let out a tremendous roar and kneeled to the ground with pain. The giant tried to pull off Colossus with its other arm, only to find out that it couldn't move it. In fact, that was not the only part of the body the giant was unable to move. It also couldn't move any of its lower torso. It was as if it had sinked into a large clay and the clay quickly hardened itself.

"Alright, knock it out!" said Shadowcat as she emerged from the ground. Colossus grabbed the giant's head and rammed its knee on it, knocking the giant out.

"That's one down, twenty more to go!" said Colossus.

A giant swung its club at Rogue. The giant looked confused when it looked at his club because it didn't have any blood on it.

With a smoke, Nightcrawler appeared on top of the giant's head and dropped Rogue, who grabbed the giant's head and sucked out its life force.

The duo continued on and when they made it to their third giant, another giant noticed Rogue. The giant swung its club at Rogue, only for Rogue to disappear with Nightcrawler. What was left was a very angry giant who begin to wrestle and beat the other giant.

"Well that made our life easier." said Rogue.

"Not very bright are zhey?" said Nightcrawler.

Colossus was about to punch another giant when a knife came flying through the air and lodged itself on the giant's chest.

Colossus turned around in confusion and saw a man wearing a black and red mask.

"A knife in my heart! It hurts so bad" sang Deadpool. "So, where's your golden goose Mr Giant?"

The injured and very aggravated giant swung its fist and swatted Colossus away.

"Alright, let's get dangerous!" said Deadpool. As soon as those words left his mouth, the giant picked Deadpool up and begin to swing him around like a club to hit Colossus. Shadowcat quickly grabbed onto the giant's leg and sank to the ground, immobilizing it.

The giant begin to hit the ground with Deadpool, each time with Deadpool yelling all kinds of profanity.

Finally, the frustrated giant threw Deadpool far away.

"My only regret in life is Green Lantern!" screamed Deadpool as he flew through the sky. He landed on the whomping willow, who hit him back to the battle field.

Colossus and Shadowcat looked at each other and then carried on fighting the giants. Then, a giant tumbled over after being hit in the body by something with a tremendous force.

"We were almost done with the trolls so we figured you guys might need some help." said Cannonball.

"We are actually ok here." said Rogue.

"But again, nothing wrong with finishing early right?" said Multiple Man as hundred clones clinged onto a giant.

Beast picked up a decapitated troll head and threw it to the face of the biggest giant.

"This must be the leader of them." muttered Beast and he ran to the giant on four and clinged around its neck. Beast viciously clawed around the giant's neck and the giant roared in agony and tried to get the blue creature off its neck, only for Colossus and Multiple Men to pull on its right arm while Shadowcat sinked its other arm into the ground. Cannonball launched himself onto the giant and giant fall to the ground. Nightcrawler used the opportunity to drop Rogue to the giant and knock out the giant. Beast dealt the finishing blow on its neck.

* * *

Mad Eye, after he defeated a Death Eater, started to shiver. Bad memories begin to appear in his head.

"Dementors." Mad Eye muttered. He looked around and sure enough, about half a dozen Dementors were coming his way. "X-Mages! Patronus now!"

Just like training, the X-Mages lifted their wands and chanted the incantation. Ginny's marten came out, and was soon joined by Neville's beaver and Hermione's penguin. Soon, more silver animals begin to come out and charge towards the Dementors. Dementors scattered and retreated when the animals collided.

"Focus on keeping the patronus up." said Mad Eye. He and group of order members prepared as more Death Eater begin coming their way.

* * *

Scott led the indoor team through the corridor and was attacked by more than dozen Death Eaters.

"Hey Icemen." said Mage. "Just like old time sake?"

"Thought you will never ask." said Icemen and Mage hopped on Icemen. As Icemen created an ice slide and went around freezing the Death Eaters, while Mage launched a powerful hexes on them.

"Is that all of them?" asked Icemen.

"Not even close." said Jean. "There's more coming. You two take the left corridor. We'll take the right."

Mage and Icemen nodded and ran to the left corridor. Cyclops and Jean were greeted by non other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You two." hissed Bellatrix. "You two were the mudbloods in the department of mysteries."

"I'm honored you remembered us." said Jean, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Where is Harry Potter." hissed Bellatrix.

"Like we will actually tell you." snorted Cyclops as he readied his visor.

"Duck!" yelled Jean and green light went past her hair.

Cyclops, who was on the ground, shot out a blast but Bellatrix moved out of the way and dodged the blast.

"Crucio!" shrieked Bellatrix and the curse hit Cyclops, who begin to thrash and scream.

"Feel that mudblood? Now tell me where Harry Potter is!" screamed Bellatrix.

Then Bellatrix stopped and she gasped. She felt an intense headache as she begin to hear all kinds of screams and voices.

"How does it feel? Those are your memories of the screams of your victims." said Jean. "Painful isn't it? They felt just as much, if not more pain. You never showed them mercy. You just kept on torturing them, enjoying the moment. But unlike you, we are capable of mercy."

Jean stopped and as Bellatrix gasped for breath, she heard Jean say "Finish her Scott." Cyclops hit her square in the chest with his optic blast, ending her life.

* * *

Once the Dementors were gone, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna were leading the X-Mages back to the dorm. Mad Eye and the order members were fighting Death Eaters and buying time for them to safely return to the dorms.

"Stop right there." said the drawling voice. Malfoy, all of 6th year Slytherins and handful of 7th year Slytherins had their wands pointed at them.

"That's Potter's blood traitor." said Goyle.

"We can use her to lure Potter out. The Dark Lord is going to reward us handsomely if we do that" said Pansy almost giddly.

"Keep up the delusion. You actually think I'll be going with you?" scoffed Ginny. Then she whipped out her wand and sent out a stunning hex.

Soon, Slytherins and X-Mages begin to hurl various hexes at each other. While Slytherins knew more dangerous curses, the X-Mages were more organized after training for over a year.

Hermione and Luna were firing hexes at Crabbe and Goyle while Neville took down Daphne Greengrass.

Seamus was hit with Nott's hex but Dean came to his friend's rescue and knocked Nott out. Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones battled against a 7th year Slytherin.

Malfoy fired a cutting hex to Ginny but Ginny managed to block it on time. "I still don't know how my father's diary didn't end your worthless life." sneered Malfoy.

"Because I saved her just in time." said voice from behind Malfoy. Harry Potter and Bobby Drake were standing casually with bunch of Slytherins frozen solid around them.

Ginny usd Harry's distraction as chance and immediately grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall hard, getting the blonde boy unconscious.

"That was for the diary you disgusting bastard." spat Ginny.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine actually. Same for you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm fine as well." said Harry.

"You guys were handing it pretty well, but we decided to give you bit of hand." said Bobby.

"Well, we are grateful." smiled Hermione as she gave a peck on the cheek to Bobby.

"Well that was a great motivation." said Icemen. "Hey, Harry. Do you think that's a good place to draw old noseless out?" Icemen was pointing at the courtyard.

"Yeah. It looks the outside team are pretty much done with the creatures." said Harry. "Lets go. You guys go on to the dorms. Send a message to Madame Pomfrey once you arrive so she can help the injured."

"Of course Harry." said Neville.

"Please be careful." said Luna.

"Hey Harry?" said Ginny. "Give him hell."

Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Look who it is. Two of my least favorite people in the world." said James dryly. Sirius, Remus, he and his wife were facing Snape and Pettigrew.

"So he's finally showing his true colors." muttered Remus.

"Where's Potter?" snarled Snape.

"Why, are you blind Snivellus? He's right here!" said Sirius mockingly as he pointed at James.

"That's not what I meant Black!" snapped Snape.

"Oh, then did you mean Lily Potter? She's also here you know." Sirius said it as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Enough games. AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Snape but Sirius managed to dodge the green curse.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Remus and Snape blocked the hex. He quickly had the conjure another shield as another curse came towards him.

While Snape was a highly skilled combatant, he was struggling to fight more than one wizard at the same time. Heck, he couldn't attack right now. All he could do was block the curses coming to him. And expecting Pettigrew to help would be to expect a pig to fly. The pathehic rat was just cowering in the corner as usual.

"Damn it Pettigrew get your useless arse out of there and do something for once!" shouted Snape.

Pettigrew shook his head and then transformed into a rat, ready to scurry away. But he bumped into something soft. He looked up and saw a black dog, growling with all of its teeth bared. The dog held the rat up by its tail with it's mouth, not caring that the rat was screeching with pain as blood came out of its tail. The rat could see a stag next to the dog and the stag galloped towards Snape and collided against him. Snape lost his balance and was hit with couple of curses. It didn't take an expert to know that that ended the spy's life.

Sirius threw the rat on the floor and Lily muttered the spell that turned Animagus back to human. Pettigrew was surrounded by his old friends.

"Hello Peter." said Sirius in cold voice.

"It's been a while." said Remus in calm voice. But there was definite hatred in his eyes.

"My friends!" squeaked Peter but was silenced by a wand on his temple.

"Friends? That's interesting. You and I seem to have a very different definition of friends. Last time I checked, back stabbing murderers did not mean friend." said James.

"P-P-Please! I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what?" said Lily in deadly voice. "You didn't mean to tell you precious Dark Lord the location of our hideout so he could kill my son? You didn't mean to use my sons to bring back your master? You didn't mean to betray your friends who thought of you as a family?"

"I had no choice! The light was on the losing side and he promised me power!" yelled Pettigrew.

"He promised you power? Look where that got you." said James. He pressed his wand at his chest and so did the others.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll-" said Pettigrew but the moment he considered betraying his master for his own gain, the silver hand reached for his throat and strangled him. His eyes darted around to see his friends, who were doing nothing. His friends were showing the exact amount of help he gave them: none.

"Not a pleasant way to go." muttered Remus.

"Fitting for an unpleasant bastard." said Sirius.

"Look out there." whispered Lily as she pointed to the courtyard.

Harry Potter was facing Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Potter." hissed Voldemort.

"Riddle." said Harry.

"Do not refer me by that name." hissed Voldemort.

"Why? It's your name isn't it?" said Harry. "You came a long way Tom Marvolo Riddle. From a boy with daddy issue to a psychotic leader of a cult obsessed with a prophecy. That's a quite an achievement."

Voldemort unleashed the killing curse and just like he did at the graveyard, Harry retaliated against with his own magic.

"Give it up Potter! You will never defeat me. I can not be defeated." sneered Voldemort.

"Really? Why is that? You're a human aren't you? That means you can be defeated." asked Harry.

"I had took precautions many years ago to make sure I will never be defeated." said Voldemort.

"What kind of precautions? It wouldn't happen to be Horcruxes, is it?" said Harry.

For a moment, Voldemort was in complete shock. "Wh-What? How did you-"

"Professor Xavier. One of the mudbloods you looked down so much read your mind at the department of mysteries. Ever since then, we've been trying to find a way to destroy them."

"Is that so." said Voldemort. So it was them who found out about his Horcruxes. But finding them all (which would have been a difficult task on its own) and destroying them would be a whole new task. Nagini, the cup and the diary might be gone, but he still had more Horcruxes.

"Then Professor Xavier made a contact with someone who could annihilate it all while sitting in her room." said Harry.

Voldemort actually felt a twinge of fear. His Horcruxes were all gone. He wasn't immortal anymore.

"No. NO! I will create more Horcrux. Starting with you as the kill!" shouted Voldemort.

"I don't think that's going to happen. It ends today Voldemort." said Harry. "By the way, funny thing about that prophecy you are so obsessed with. If you didn't try to kill me that night, it might have never came true. You essentially helped fulfill the prophecy."

That was the last straw. Voldemort screamed in rage and mustered all his power to kill Harry. But Voldemort had lost his cool and was very agitated.

Harry begin pushing back with all of his might and noticed that the X-Men had rallied next to him. He could see jets of ice, fire, wind and finally an optic blast joining his magic. The combined blast was stronger then any magic he did before. "The power he knows not." Remembered Harry.

"Your mistake Voldemort, was underestimating what the mutants were capable of." said Harry.

Voldemort could see the green light from the tip of his wand being pushed more and more backwards. Powerful blasts of magic was coming closer and closer towards him until the force ripped his wand out of his hand and hit him with a maximum force.

Tom Riddle fall to the ground.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore shook his head in frustration. He had expected there to be at least one Horcrux in Albania. But his trip was in vain as he found nothing.

Dumbledore sighed and apparated near Hogwarts. Not even in million years, he would have guessed what sight would greet him.

Part of Hogwarts walls had been destroyed and there were rubbles everywhere. Dead bodies of giants, werewolves, and wizards in Death Eater robes were lying around in the ground. He could see the X-Men in the courtyard. What were they doing here?

"I did say I could break your neck and wipe the floor with you on our first meeting." said Logan as he kicked Lucius Malfoy's dead body. "Well look who decided to show up."

"Wh-What's going on? What are you doing here?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Rather slow aren't you? Voldy led his forces and attacked Hogwarts." said Logan.

"Voldemort is at Hogwarts? Where is he?" demanded Dumbledore.

Logan pointed to the middle of the courtyard, where Voldemort's lifeless corpse laid.

"Voldemort is dead?" thought Dumbledore. Then… Dumbledore looked around the corpse, hoping and praying there would be a dead body of Harry Potter as well.

But no. Harry Potter was standing perfectly well among his friends and family, laughing in victory.

Dumbledore wanted to scream his lungs off with frustrations of things once again not going as he hoped.

* * *

"Jean Valjean." gasped Wade. His lower torso were missing and he was crawling using his arms. "I don't feel so good. I don't know what's happening..."

"What the hell are you doing, cut the bullshit." said Logan rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what's happening…" said Wade and he using only the force of his arm, he somehow jumped into Logan's arms. "I don't want to go. Please I don't want to go. I don't want to turn into dust, or wear a green CGI suit and a ring…. Please help…"

"Get a hold of yourself Wade." said Logan and he threw Wade back onto the ground.

"So much for sense of humor." muttered Wade. "Dopinder! Dopinder, you alive?"

"Yes Mr Pool!" said Dopinder.

"Good. Pick me up and search the nearest Mexican place." said Wade. "I need a Chimichanga… or a Shawarma. I think that's a some sort of thing with heroes. And don't touch the noseless Nazi. I call dibs on his head. It'll look awesome right next to Francis's head."

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions and comments! This was the final battle against Voldemort. I hope it met your satisfaction. By the way, story isn't quite over yet. We still have about two more chapters left! Stay tuned until then!_

 _Who else watched Endgame? It was AWESOME!_


	54. Chapter 54: Fall of another dark wizard

_**Q: Hey RJ is the jurassic park story is it more on the original or the remake/sequel? also what's your favorite Dino from the series? And which carnivore that you do not want to meet face-to-face? if you like the sequel series Jurassic world what hybrid would you create? Thank you**_

 _ **A: It's going to be based on the original. If I decide to write it, it's going to be a story about John Hammond: before he created Jurassic Park, when he created Jurassic Park etc. While John Hammond will be based on the movie version, there might be some details that come from the novels (I might change my mind about this though. I'll have to see how it turns out) I love all the dinosaurs and non dinosaur reptiles that appeared in the series but favorite would have to be Rexy. The queen of Isla Nublar is the definition of badass. I definitely wouldn't want to meet the Velociraptors. With Rexy, it would be over quickly. But Velociraptors would play with me and sneak up and kill me in very painful way. Second would be the dilophosaurus. As the novel put it, having poison sprayed on you and torn to pieces is not a good way to go. I don't really mind the hybrids but I don't think there is a particular hybrid I want to see. I do want to see more of the regular dinosaurs though.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your compliments! Shout outs to those who offered me fabulous suggestions!**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X-Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 54: Fall of another dark wizard

They say that one's life flashes before their eyes before one dies.

But apparently the same can also happen when one is in an unimaginable shock, because that was exactly what was happening to Albus Dumbledore.

He had carefully laid out the plan. It was meant to be simple.

Decades ago, when Voldemort fall for the first time, he believed that Aiden was the chosen one who had the power the Dark Lord knows not. His twin Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him so he arranged it so that he would be sent to Lily Potter's magic hating sister, in hopes that they would abuse him and kill him in the end. With Harry Potter out of the way, he would train Aiden Potter, who he would give the position of prefect, Quidditch captain and even Head boy. The power the Dark Lord knows not is love so he would give Aiden love potion if he didn't get a girlfriend in time. And when the time was right, he would defeat Voldemort once in for all.

That was how it was supposed to be.

But Aiden Potter was dead and it turns out that Harry Potter was the real boy-who-lived and the chosen one. Because of how he treated him all these years, Harry Potter wanted nothing to do with him. What's worse, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort.

No. It wasn't over yet! Harry Potter still had piece of Voldemort's soul in him, meaning that Voldemort wasn't completely dead! Something can still be done about this!

* * *

Harry was very tired but he was grinning. Voldemort, one of the bane of his existence, was finally dead.

He was exhausted, but it was worth it. There were no casualties on their side but there few injuries. Thankfully, they were nothing worse then bruises. The other side on the other hand got decimated. All the Dark Creatures were gone, the Dementors were all driven away and only a handful of Death Eaters survived. Even those survivors were the sixth and seventh year Slytherins. None of the adult Death Eaters had survived.

He could see some of the Order members moving the corpse of the Death Eaters while few of the X-Men helped. Some of the Order members were resting along with others. Couple of them had volunteered to go and get Scrimgeour out of Azkaban.

Jean and Scott were clearing rubble while Hank was escorting injured people to the hospital wing. Logan was kicking around a dead Death Eater.

He saw the X-Mages talking with the young members of the X-Men, congratulating each other for their feats in the battle.

"Nice job with the patronus Neville." said Harry.

"Thanks." smiled Neville. "You finally did it. You finally took him out for good."

"Don't give me all the credit. I didn't do it alone." said Harry.

"But still, you fought him and you won. That's what matters. Congratulations." said Neville.

"Thanks Neville." Harry continued to walk through people. He could see Hermione and Bobby leaning on each other with their eyes closed while Kurt and Jamie laughed at what Kitty said. He then saw Luna talking merrily… with Deadpool.

"I must say, you most certainly are infested with nargles. Tell me, have you ever seen a Crumple horned snorkacks?" said Luna.

"Holy mother of cows, is she always like this RJ?" asked Deadpool.

"Who is he talking to?" muttered Harry as he shook his head.

"Oh, RJStephenson. The author of this Fanfiction." said Luna.

"Woah there. You see him too? Finally! Someone worth my time." said Deadpool. "Hey Radcliffe! RJ asked me to tell you that he's a big fan." said Deadpool. "Kiss ass." he muttered under his breath. (I heard that Wade) "Shit."

Harry shook his head and stopped as he saw Ginny standing in front of him. Ginny smiled widely and hugged Harry tightly.

"You did it. I knew you would do it. You gave him hell like I asked." grinned Ginny.

Harry just smiled and held Ginny's hand. The couple walked inside Hogwarts, holding each other's hand.

"So, what's your plan now?" asked Ginny.

"Honestly, I haven't thought of it yet." said Harry. "But I'm going to start thinking about it after a nice long rest."

Harry arrived at the Ravenclaw dorm, and the doorway opened up without him having to answer a riddle. "Do you want to join me?" asked Harry as he held his hand out.

Ginny smiled and took his hand.

* * *

When Harry woke up, five hours have passed. He woke up on one of the comfy sofas in the common room. He must have fallen asleep while he was talking with Ginny.

"Had a good sleep?" asked Ginny.

"Sure did." said Harry as he stood up and stretched. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall? I hope they are serving food."

Harry walked out with Ginny and headed to the great hall. He could hear loud arguing and took a look at the source of the sound.

Dumbledore and the men he only saw in the newspaper, Rufus Scrimgeour, were arguing loudly.

"Rufus, I implore you to see reason! They are just children after all!"

"Reason? REASON! A person who wants me to exonerate the scums who joined You-Know-Who is talking about reason. How interesting." said Scrimgeour, his words dripping with sarcasm. "They were criminals who willingly joined his cause and will be punished properly!"

"YOU!" shouted Dumbledore who pointed his finger at Harry. "How dare you!"

"What do I dare?" asked Harry.

"How are you kill all those men and women who could have been saved and redeemed! You and your band of dark creatures murdered those fine witches and wizards!" shouted Dumbledore as he waved his fingers at the X-Men.

"Oh, not this again." groaned Harry.

"You've gone dark just like Voldemort! You are just like Vol-" said Dumbeldore, but his ranting stopped when he was hit on the head by Mad Eye's staff. He was knocked out.

"Sorry Albus, but I don't think anyone is interested in your bullshit." said Mad Eye. The order stared at him in awe.

"Damn, that was amazing Mad Eye." said James.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." said Mad Eye. "It was worth the wait."

"Shoot. I wish I could beaten you to it." smirked Logan.

"Thank you Mad Eye. Somebody get this senile old man out of my sight. I will be launching a proper investigation on him later." said Scrimgeour.

"What were you and Dumbledore talking about?" asked Harry.

"That senile idiot was spouting about how the surviving Death Eaters should not be punished and asked me to "see reason". Did he really think I would agree with him after everything those Death Eaters put me through?" said Scrimgeour.

"What's going to happen to the surviving Death Eaters?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not completely sure. We need to clear up the ministry. But I have a strong feeling that none of them are ever stepping out of Azkaban." said Scrimgeour.

"I hope the wizarding world doesn't make the same mistake they made in the first war." said Remus.

"Trust me, we won't." assured Scrimgeour.

* * *

Dumbledore had woken up from the hallway he was thrown in by Mad Eye. He quickly picked himself up and rushed to his office. He had expected it to be empty, only to find his staff waiting for him.

"Look who finally decided to show up." said McGonagall coldly.

"Not now Minerva. I have a lot in my mind right now." said Dumbledore.

"No. It can't wait. We have some questions for you to answer. We discovered that the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts through vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirements. Did you knew about this?" said Flitwick.

"What? No!" said Dumbledore.

"Really? Your pet Death Eater didn't tell you anything?" scoffed Mad Eye.

"Ok, then did you not notice that Draco Malfoy disappeared into the room of requirements with Snape almost everyday for the past couple of weeks?" said Flitwick.

"No." said Dumbledore. This was true, because he had hardly paid any attention to what was going on at Hogwarts because he was so engrossed with Horcrux search.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Albus Dumbledore? The school and the students needed you tonight and you were nowhere to be found. You never told us where you were going or how we could contact you. Because of your blind trust for your Death Eater spy, who clearly didn't tell you anything valuable, hundreds of innocent muggle born students could have died!" shouted McGonagall.

"I was out of country because I had a lead on how Voldemort survived all those years ago. I didn't expect Voldemort to attack so soon. Severus probably didn't have the opportunity to tell me about the attack. I trust Severus with my life. Voldemort probably threatened Severus to help Draco and Mr Malfoy only did it to save his family." said Dumbledore.

"Don't be ridiculous Dumbledore. Snape made it very clear today that he was never on our side. Also, need I remind you that you were the only person who actually trusted him? No one in the staff or the order trusted Snape. Not even for a minute. All he ever did was give trivial information while insulting those around him." snapped Lily.

Before Dumbledore could say anything for his late spy, McGonagall spoke up. "We, the staff, had a meeting and we decided to call in a vote of no confidence in you as the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Hold on a minute. Don't you think it's a bit rash to jump to be voting against me just because of this?"

"This? This was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Let's see what you've been doing to this school shall we?" said McGonagall.

"Five years ago, you brought Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone into Hogwarts in hopes that it would attract Voledmort."

"Four years ago, even with the students being petrified, you refused to let any proper investigation to take place or evacuate the students. You acted as if nothing was wrong. And don't even get me started on Lockhart."

"Three years ago, you let Dementors be stationed around the school, even though you had the power to overrule the minister's decision."

"Two years ago, you forced two underage wizards to participate in a deadly competition. Plus, don't even bother telling me that you couldn't tell a difference between me and some imposter pretending to be me."

"Last year, you let Umbridge practically torture our students. You gave love potion to Aiden Potter and encouraged him to use it on Ms Weasley. And you got him killed! With him gone, you shift your focus to Harry Potter and constantly tried to kidnap him."

"And all those years, you turned a blind eye on Snape abusing his power. Finally, you left the school during its most dire hour, putting everyone in danger! If it wasn't for those people of Xavier institute, probably all of the staff in this room would be dead."

"I believe what we have is a good reason to call the vote of no confidence. You clearly don't care for the student's safety. You are a lousy headmaster and an even more lousy leader of the order. On top of that, don't even act your age. You are acting like a child who lost a game because Harry Potter isn't submitting to your will." snapped Moody.

"We will be taking this matter to the minister. If I were you, I'll start packing." said McGonagall.

"It's only the beginning of what's going to happen to you." said Moody.

As his staff left him, Dumbledore let out a primal scream and begin to blast everything around him, throwing tantrum like a baby.

* * *

It was obvious that the Ministry of Magic under Scrimgeour was very different then when it was under Fudge.

As an ex-Head auror, Scrimgeour had a strong hatred towards criminals. His contempt towards them only grew after he was thrown in Azkaban by those Death Eaters.

So it was no surprise that all the sixth and seventh year students with a Dark Mark were all declared guilty and sentenced to Azkaban for at least twenty years. Some foolishly offered bribes like their parents did to Fudge, thinking it would let them off the hook. That only increased their sentences. The trials didn't take too much time as there weren't much surviving Death Eaters.

With the Death Eaters out of his mind, Scrimgeour focused on his new goal: Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had become something of a pariah within the wizarding world for various reasons.

Firstly, he went around claiming that Voldemort was not dead. No one took his word seriously. Hundreds of students saw Harry Potter and the X-Men defeating Voldemort and they of course told their parents about it. It didn't help that he never properly explained why he thought so whenever someone asked why he believed Voldemort was not dead. He always vaguely mumbled that there were still parts of him left in the world.

The public no longer worshipped Dumbledore when the news that he was not present during the Battle of Hogwarts spread. People were outraged that Dumbledore shirked his duty as the Headmaster and put all those students in danger. Parents who had their children attending Hogwarts were demanding that Dumbledore get punished and be sacked from his position. Once again, Dumbledore's lack of explanation caused people to lose respect they had for him.

Lastly, he was smearing the names of Harry Potter and the X-Men. It was no surprise that everyone who fought in the battle were treated with respect. But Harry and the X-Men in particular were receiving praises. They were seen as the savior of the wizarding world, the defeator of You-Know-Who, and brave war heroes. So Dumbledore had obviously met a strong backlash when he accused Harry of being dark and called the X-Men dark creatures. It didn't help that many came forward and interviewed about the X-Men's feat during the battle. When Alice and Frank Longbottom came out of hiding and told everyone about how the X-Men cured them, it was safe to say that no one in the wizarding world viewed Dumbledore in high regard like they used to. To them, a great wizard and the leader of light became a senile coward.

Scrimgeour was reading over the document that would take away Dumbledore's Order of Merlin and his position of Chief Warlock and the supreme Mugwump. He gladly signed the document without any hesitation. He then started looking over the document to issue Order of Merlin's to all the fighters of the battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore angrily burned the letter that told him he was officially fired from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. The letter also told him to move out of his office by the end of the day or the auror's will personally escort him out.

To Dumbledore, the current situation was worse than death. He had lost everything, from his titles to his reputation. People no longer viewed him as the greatest wizard in history.

How could this have happened? Why couldn't those fools realize that what he had done was for the greater good?

Harry Potter. It was all his fault. Yes it was! He had gotten in way of Aiden Potter's destiny and ruined everything! Plus, he was still alive, so Voldemort was still alive!

That's it. If he killed Harry Potter and got rid of Voldemort for good, everything will be back to normal!

Dumbledore rushed out of what was once his office, barely containing his hatred.

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallway to meet Ginny. That was when he saw Dumbledore glaring murderously at him.

It was hard not to laugh at Dumbledore. Reading news after news of him losing yet another position and receive backlash was extremely satisfying. He only wished that he could have seen Dumbledore's face when he saw the news.

"You." hissed Dumbledore. "You should have been dead."

"I don't think so. I'm still alive and well." said Harry.

"The Dursleys should have finished you off for good. That's why I placed you with them in the first place." spat Dumbledore.

"Well they failed. Funny, I'll have to thank you for it." said Harry. "While I will resent you forever for placing me with those monsters, that did cause me to meet my true family. So, thank you."

"Enough! You think you are so smart? There's something you don't know! That day Voldemort fall for the first time, piece of Voldemort's soul latched onto you! As long as you live, so does Voldemort!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Are you talking about Horcrux?" asked Harry. Again, it was satisfying to see Dumbledore's face lose color. "Yeah, we figure it out before you. We managed to destroy it all. That piece in my head was destroyed about a month after I arrived at the Xavier institute."

"There's no way some mutants could figure it out before me! There's no way to destroy the Horcrux in you without killing you!"

"Within the method you know, that's true. But we had other methods. Did you forget that I live with a person with the most powerful mind? Telepathy can do wonders." said Harry.

"Lies! You still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in your head! It all ends here!" said Dumbledore as he whipped out his wand.

"Wow. You'll really stoop that low? Killing an innocent person? So much for the leader of light." Harry said sarcastically.

"Avada-" Dumbledore froze and couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't move either. In fact, he couldn't do anything except see.

" _I believe I warned you over and over what would happen if you threaten my student."_

"That voice." thought Dumbledore. "Xavier."

Professor Xavier pushed his wheelchair into the hallway. "Albus Dumbledore." He said coldly. "I believe I made it very clear that I am a person who values his student very much. This is the last time you shall harm my student."

Professor Xavier raised one hand to his temple while he pointed his other hand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gasped. If his body wasn't paralyzed, he would have been thrashing wildly.

Professor Xavier closed and opened his eyes. He lowered his hands and Dumbledore fall to the ground. Dumbledore lied on the ground constantly babbling gibberish while frantically looking at things around him.

"He's gonna be like that for the rest of his life right?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Though, I wouldn't expect him to live very long. But while he lives, he would constantly be reminded of what he did, all the horrors he made others face and how much he have fallen."

Few days later, Daily Prophet reported that Dumbledore had been admitted as a permanent residence in St. Mungo's long term residence ward. Many assumed that his age has taken its toll and he truly became senile.

Finally, the two Dark wizards in Harry Potter's life was gone for good.

 _A/N: We are almost done! All we have left now is the epilogue! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions and comments!_


	55. Chapter 55: Epilogue

_**Q: I enjoyed this fic matey and i'm almost sad that it's nearly finished, i have 3, questions, 1 will you soon add more chapters to the harry potter newt fics? 2 could you possibly try to think of a harry potter Touhou fic? And 3 if you did a Harry potter one piece crossover would harry have a devil fruit? and would it be a paramecia a zoan or a logia?**_

 _ **A: I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for your questions, 1) See author's note (next and the last chapter) humor/drama/romance or actual plot. 2) I unfortunately do not know what Touhou is. 3) This question actually got me thinking for a couple of days. I can totally see Harry becoming a Haki user (He would think he was weak nobody because he didn't eat the Devil Fruit, but turns out he possess a strong power. I think that fits his character). If he was a Paramecia user, I would think Yomi Yomi no Mi would fit him well because it's a fruit that allows the user to come back from the dead. Even after taking in an attack that should have killed him, sounds like the Boy-Who-Lived. If he was a logia user, I would say Pika Pika no Mi. Harry was stated to be quite fast and I think it would be a nice contrast to his enemy Voldemort (The "DARK lord"). For Zoan… it's kind of difficult to decide. Maybe an Ancient Zoan with model dinosaur like T Rex?**_

 _ **Q: What are you planning on writing after this story is done? Any plans to write a full fledged Marvel/ Harry Potter Crossover next time?**_

 _ **A: See next and the last chapter.**_

 _ **Q: Hey got a interesting question if you could recast the harry potter movies or are they made the TV series would you cast four example Harry Hermione Ron Ginny Snape etc.**_

 _ **A: That's a very interesting question. I always did think making Harry Potter into TV Series would be an awesome idea (with each year being one season). I don't think I know actors enough to recast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Personally, I think they were all perfectly casted. But I did have this one idea. While Alan Rickman (Rest in Peace) was a fantastic Snape, I have a feeling that Benedict Cumberbatch would be a great Snape. He's got the voice and he had no problem playing a grouchy character (just look at the Grinch)**_

 _ **Q: Does Harry know Wade can break the fourth wall or does he think he's crazy?**_

 _ **A: Imagine you saw a person cursing at a sky for no apparent reason. You'll think that person is nuts. That's pretty much how people view Wade.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your compliments! Shout outs to those who offered me fabulous suggestions!**_

 _ **Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The X-Men belongs to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and the Marvel company.**_

eXtra power twin

Chapter 55: Epilogue

 _Seven years later_

"The file said his name was Fred Dukes. But what was that other name he had again? Fatty?" asked Ginny Potter.

"Blob." sniggered Harry and his wife joined him on his laughter.

"I still don't understand how he could deflect almost all of our spells." said Ginny. "What is he made of?"

"My money is on Cheese whiz and bacon." said Logan as he lit a cigar.

It had been seven year since Voldemort and Dumbledore's defeat. After Harry and Ginny both finished their schooling, Harry had proposed to Ginny (which she gladly accepted) and both moved to the states, where they joined the X-Men.

"Hey guys. Back from fighting Blob? Hermione asked you guys to come to the lab after lunch. Apparently she and Dr McCoy made some discovery using Fawke's tear." said Bobby.

Hermione moved to the states as well. She too joined the X-Men, though she was rarely put in the field. She opted to assist Dr McCoy on research. She and Bobby were still happily dating.

The wizarding Britain was peaceful. Unlike the last war, this time the majority of the Death Eaters were dead and those alive were harshly punished by Minister Scrimgeour. Unlike Fudge, who took advice from people like Lucius Malfoy, Scrimgeour took advice from war heroes like Mad-Eye Moody and the Potters.

Dumbledore had died after few years in St. Mungo. To few people, he was remembered as a great wizard who unfortunately lost his mind as he got old. But the majority viewed him as a crazed old geezer. While he was at St. Mungo, Dumbledore suffered every minute of it, as he had to see the atrocities he committed even when he was sleeping.

Aiden Potter was not much different. While there were a handful of people who thought he was the Boy-Who-Lived occasionally paid tribute at his grave, those who went to school with him and knew who he truly was did not miss him at all.

One of the things Harry made sure before he left Britain was to make sure that he was not glorified. Last thing he wanted was to be turned into another celebrity like Aiden Potter. He made sure that the press shined the spotlight to everyone who fought at the battle of Hogwarts. It worked as everyone who fought in the battle was praised by the public, not just Harry.

"Mommy! Daddy!" squealed a three year old girl and a three year old boy. Kate Ginevra Potter and Mark Stanly Potter were both spitting images of their parents. Harry was sure that his two children were born magical. By the time they both turned 11, Harry would give them a choice of either attending Hogwarts or choosing to stay at the Xavier institute.

While it wasn't used as frequently as before, the X-Men facility in Britain still had its use. It was used as a base when the X-Men had a mission in Britain or used for the Potter family when they made their annual visit to Britain.

Harry maintained a civil relationship with his birth parents. He will never forgive them and will never call them mom and dad. But he didn't deny them grandchildren. To make up for their failure as a parent, Lily and James made sure they became the best grandparent possible. They loved their grandchildren dearly and provided them with all kinds of gifts. But they made sure they didn't spoil them like they did with Aiden. Sirius and Remus were more than happy to give their love to the Potter children.

Neville and Luna stayed in Britain. Neville got a job at Hogwarts while Luna spent her days helping out her father. Harry and Ginny maintained their friendship with Neville and Luna by always visiting them whenever they visit Britain.

The Weasley family were all doing well. They were initially sad to see their only daughter/sister move to a foreign land but they respected her choice.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley spent the rest of their lives in prison where they were used routinely as a punching bag. The prison guards always made sure they didn't die after they got beaten. Their lives only became worse when man named Wilson Fisk came to the prison. Having been abused as a child, Wilson Fisk took a great dislike towards child abusers and made sure that the Dursleys suffered everyday. Even to this day, Vernon and Petunia blamed Harry Potter for their downfall.

And finally, Wade Wilson died at age 90, when he made a poor choice of using Chimichanga as lubricant when he was getting kinky with Vanessa. (The fuck? Quiet Wade. You're dead in this universe. Shit.)

"Hello sweetie." said Ginny as she picked up her son. "How was your day today?"

"It was great!" said Mark.

"Yeah! We played twenty questions with Professor Xavier. He got everything right!" laughed Kate.

Harry laughed along and thought how so many things happened for him to get to where he was. The good felt like it happened just yesterday while the bad felt like a distant memory: coming to the Xavier institute, meeting the people he would proudly call his family, laughing with Bobby, Kurt, Kitty and Peter, rescuing Ginny from the chamber with Dr McCoy, Triwizard tournament, battle with Voldemort and taking down Dumbledore.

Harry could see Professor Xavier greeting them with an open arm in front of the Xavier institute. He was just as welcoming as he was when Harry first came to Xavier institute when he was eight years old, nearly dead.

"To me, my X-Men."

 _A/N: And that's it! Thanks for reading!_


	56. Chapter 56: Author's note

eXtra power twin

Author's note

Wow. I can't believe this story is really over.

I guess the first inspiration for this story was when I read "Mutant Storm" by Bobmin356. If you haven't, you really should check it out. It's amazing. That too is a Harry Potter and X-Men crossover. Then I saw the line "No more Mutants" from House of M (And it's other use like "No more Phoenix" from Avengers vs X Men.) and it got me thinking: What if Harry Potter got rid of Horcrux by using Scarlet Witches' "No more" power? As you may or may not know, my fanfictions generally start with a "What if?" scenario I come up in my head.

At that time, I was writing Harry Potter and Newt series. I now realize that the story is an extremely poorly written fic. It lacked originality, any good humor/drama/romance or most importantly, an actual plot. Even though I ended most of the chapter by saying "Some parts from Harry Potter by JK Rowling", it wasn't really "some part". Most of the chapters were pretty much word to word from HP books with minor tweaks and the character Newt sprinkled on top. I might as well as call it a "reaction fic" (basically a fanfiction that's pretty much the same as canon and original element thrown in that was almost non existing with bit of author's opinion). That was when I decided to write something original. I decided to use the X-Men crossover idea I had for a while.

September 15th, 2017 was when I started this story. It is June 25th, 2019 now. It took me a little less than two years to complete my longest and my most ambitious story yet. So many things happened over those years. And over those years, I had made some changes to the plot of the story. These are some examples.

 **1.** Aiden's redemption. Originally, what I had planned was for Voldemort to reveal to both Aiden and Harry that Harry was the one he tried to kill that night (instead of just revealing it to Harry). After the duo returns to Hogwart, shocked Aiden would demand answers from Dumbledore, who would be just as surprised. Rest is similar with Dumbledore trying to creep back to Harry while Harry giving him a middle finger. The difference is that shocked Aiden would see how his life was all just lies and would be in shock for quite a long time, until he makes a sincere apology to Harry and to make up (though even then I don't think two would ever treat each other like brothers. I picture it would have went something like what Harry did with James and Lily: never a family but civil). But then I realized what a complete jerk Aiden was and didn't really felt like he deserved a redemption. Sure, he too was a victim of Dumbledore but even then, it's the choices he made that truly defined who he was. And I suppose it was kind of like a message I wanted to give: person who sought shallow life will have it ended in just as shallow way.

 **2.** Tonks. I didn't have a solid idea but I think I first envisioned this story with Tonks having more role then she has right now. I don't know if anyone remember it but in the very first chapter, I mentioned that I had planned two Harry Potter canon pairings with one of them being Harry/Ginny. My original plan was to have eXtra Power twin feature Remus/Tonks. But I ended up scrapping that idea as well because I couldn't think of an idea for Tonks to play a more pivotal role. So that was scrapped as well. Though, I do like to believe that she eventually ended up with Remus. I just didn't write about it.

 **3.** Death Eaters attack New York. This one was an interesting one. After the X-Men thwarted his plan for too many times, Voldemort decides to take revenge on them. How? By attacking New York! Voldemort sends group of Death Eaters to New York, hoping they would kill muggles and X-Men to show the X-Men what happens when they get in the way of Lord Voldemort. Week goes by and Voldemort is expecting good results. But only one Death Eater returns. Voldemort demands an answer and I think this is how it would have went: "M-My lord! We went to New York just like you instructed. We started blowing things up and killing mudbloods when suddenly one of our men was hit with a shield. Then something I've never seen before happened. A man with a shield took our men out while a man in flying red and gold suit started to attack us from the sky! As time went by, more and more came! There were those who stretched like rubber, a mudblood who was on fire, one covered in rock! They all took us down as if we were toddlers! One of our men used the killing curse on a passing by mudblood, only for it to turn into some sort of gigantic green monster! None of our spell did any damage! I was the only survivor!" This would have been fun to write, but I had to scrap it for two reasons: The X-Men were not in New York and I decided to keep Voldemort in dark about the X-Men. I believe it fitted his character to underestimate his opponent for being muggles. As I said, Voldemort's downfall was underestimating what Mutants were capable of.

So, yeah. These are the scrapped ideas that comes to my mind right now. But while I had scrapped ideas for this fanfiction, I also had ideas for new fanfictions. I believe there is no better time than now to reveal this!

 **1st planned story** : Jurassic Park. Flea to Dinosaur (Title may change). Premise: There were many other remarkable things John Hammond did before he created Jurassic Park. There were also other things he did after Jurassic Park failed. Genre: Drama. I envision it being about 10 or 12 chapter long.

 **2nd planned story** : Pokemon. Story of Red, Blue, Green of Kanto (Title may change). Premise: This is a story of how Red, a young trainer from Pallet town, got eight badges, took down an evil organization, fight the most powerful Pokemon and defeat the Pokemon league. Genre: Humor/Adventure

 **3rd planned story** : Marvel/Harry Potter! I have no title yet. Premise: This will be a crossover between Harry Potter and Marvel universe. Harry will be interacting with the Avengers in this fic! This is the one I'm looking foreword most to write. But unlike the previous two planned stories, I only have really basic ideas on how this fic will play out. It may or may not have my OTP H/G (I'm leaning bit more on having it). We'll have to see.

As you may or may not know, I can't work on more then one fanfiction at a time (excluding one shots) without shifting my total focus on one of them. And these plans are not including various one shots I may or may not write so there are more then three stories coming up. Though, I should mention that I won't be starting these stories for a very long time. First reason is that I took so much energy and time writing/finishing eXtra Power twin. I need a bit of break. The second reason is that I will be very very busy this year and next year and probably won't have time to write fanfictions. But still, please be patient with me and I swear I will return one day.

As I am typing this, eXtra Power twin has 1434 reviews, 1707 followers, 1462 favorites, 27 communities and view of over 700,000.

Prior to eXtra Power twin, none of my fanfiction had gotten as much review or attention of the readers (which is understandable). When I was writing eXtra Power twin, I was often shocked to see the number of reviews I got over a night. I would be dumbfounded to see the number of followers becoming 100, 200, 300 and so on. I couldn't believe my eyes when my work finally got 1000 reviews.

Reading your suggestions made me think if there could be a way to integrate them to the story. Reading your criticisms helped me see my mistakes and improve the story.

Reading your support always made my day and supported me during hard times.

I would like to thank all of you for the love, criticism, and support you've shown to my story over the years. And I would also like to thank those of you who have offered me such fabulous suggestions and ideas. Without all of you, eXtra Power twin wouldn't be the same.

Thank you all for loving this story and until next time.

 **RJStephenson**


End file.
